DAYS Fairy Tale: Eric & Greta
by fergus80
Summary: Started Oct. 1999. Starting from the plane ride home from their 1st trip to Paris. How Things Should Have Happened.
1. Volume I:The Begining of the Beginning: ...

TITLE: DAYS Fairy Tale: Eric & Greta: Chapters 1-5  
  
WRITTEN BY: Heather Ferguson (fergus80)  
  
EMAIL: hferguso@niu.edu  
  
WEBSITE: http://eric_greta.tripod.com (from when Jensen was on days)  
  
Rating: If you can watch DAYS, you can read this. If there is a rating change, a link to the chap. will be provided.   
  
Disclaimer: Days of Our Lives and all of their characters are property of Corday Productions and NBC.   
  
My Rant: Okay, I'm finally putting this up on FanFiction.net. Mostly to free up my website space. This was started way back in Oct. of 1999, and I haven't decided if it's finished yet or not. Reviews are always welcome!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prologue   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Once upon a time, in a city far, far away, called Salem lived a young man. This young, handsome, caring, young man was named Eric Brady. He had fallen in love with this young woman. She was so beautiful, she was a model and Eric was employed to take pictures of her. This young woman, Nicole, had a very bad past, and did not tell Eric about this, or that she only wanted to have money. Eric was so blinded by her beauty that he did not see the real Nicole, and he even asked her to marry him. She never said yes, but wore his ring anyway. But the very next day she married her Boss, Lucus, in exchange for a large sum of money, from her now mother-in-law, Kate. This broke the young mans heart into pieces.....   
  
In this same town lived a young lady. She was also very beautiful but also very shy and sweet. She had been scared in a very bad accident, and had lived many years by herself. However, she made some new friends and they helped to remove the scars from her face. This young lady, Greta Von Amberg, wanted to know more about what happened to her mother, Princess Gina. By this time the young man and young lady had become friends, through their own family and friends, Bo, Billie, and Hope.   
  
Eric was hurting from the betrayal and loss of Nicole, and wanted to get away from Salem. Greta wanted to go to France to find out how her mother died. That is when Eric suggested that he would help her find out about her mother. They soon got on a plane, and were heading to the city of love, lights, and romance.   
  
The two went to her mothers many homes, looking for anything they could find. Soon they found a key to a safe deposit box. There they found the deed to a house that Greta did not know about. The two went to this mansion, and after some hassle with the caretaker, Kurt, they were soon exploring. They spent lots of time together, and got to know each other very well. One night, they went to a ball, held in her mother's honor. There at the ball, a man introduced himself to the two, and Greta remembered him from grade school. Nathan had always had a crush on her, and asked Greta to dance. With this new man in Greta's life, Eric became jealous. His emotions for Greta starting to become clearer. Later, Eric found Greta in the Garden outside, and they talk about Nathan. The talk turned into talking about them. They both got very close, and almost kissed, but a glass fell and broke, breaking them apart.   
  
After the ball, they went back to her mothers mansion. Once there, Greta found Eric looking through an old photo album of her as a child, she steals it from him, and runs with him after her. She hides, as he tries to find her, she sneezes, giving away her location. They struggle for the book, and they get very close. Greta backs away shyly, but Eric moves towards her, turns her to face him, and kisses her. It is a long, passionate kiss. After some time, she backs away. Worried he apologizes, but she says that it was okay. She wanted him to kiss her, and admits that it was her first kiss. They begin to talk more, and agree they don't know where it will go from there, and agree to take everything as it comes, and not to plan out their life.   
  
The next day the two return to Salem, Eric not sure where he will work, Greta not sure of where she will live... And That is where our story begins......   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Please place your tray tables in the upright position and fasten your seat belts as we prepare to land," came the voice of the flight attendant.   
  
Greta fastened her seat belt, and looked next to her to find Eric still asleep. He had fallen asleep halfway through the flight, while they were watching the in-flight movie, and Greta decided not to wake him. He just looked to cute when he was asleep. Every so often, she would catch herself just staring at him. But now she knew she had to wake him up, they were about to land.   
  
"Eric," she said quietly, "Eric, come on, wake up." He just grumbled softly, and shifted in the chair. She smiled, put her hand on his shoulder to lightly shake him, "Eric, Eric. Wake up." She laughed to herself, *Boy he is a sound sleeper,* she thought. "Eric," she said louder as she then used both arms to try and shake him awake. But what she didn't see was the small smile on his face, as she shook him again, his arms came up fast, and pulled her close to him, well as fast as her seat belt would allow. With one had he tickled her side. She screamed slightly in surprise, and tried to get away, but failed miserably, and started giggling uncontrollably as he tickled her. Finally she yelled out, "uncle."   
  
Eric laughed, "That's what you get for waking me up from a good dream." He let her go, and then fastened his seat belt.   
  
She sat up straight, and tried to straighten her hair, and gave him a dirty look, as he just flashed her a smile. "So..., what were you dreaming about," she asked. She swore she could see him change color to a light shade of pink.   
  
"Oh, nothing much," he said.   
  
She looked at him, poked him in the ribs, "Oh, come on, if it was nothing than how could it have been a good dream?" she asked teasing him.   
  
"That's easy," he said, "Because you were in it."   
  
He caught her off guard, she then smiled, and said, "And what was I doing?"   
  
"Well," he thought for minute, leaned over close to her, and said, "Well, among other things, this..." And he kissed her. She leaned into it, his one hand coming up to cares her cheek, her arms came up to pull him closer. The kiss was soft, yet passionate, sweet but demanding, but they both pulled away when they felt the landing gear hit the runway. They both looked at each other, and both blurted out, "We need to talk."   
  
The only thing was, that they didn't have time to talk. They got off the airplane to find a driver waiting for them. John had sent him to the airport to pick them up, because Sami was hurt and was at the hospital. They rushed to get their bags, and out to the car, in a hurry to get to the hospital. It turned out that everything was fine, and Sami would be going home in a few days. It was late by the time they got the news, and John had the driver drop Eric off as this apartment, and Greta off at Mrs. Hortons.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning, Greta woke up and headed down stairs to find Mrs. H. She was surprised to find her in the kitchen talking to Eric.   
  
"Good morning," she said walking into the kitchen, and pouring herself a cup of coffee.   
  
"Good morning, Greta. How did you sleep my dear," asked Alice.   
  
"Oh, I slept fine," She looked over at Eric, "What are you doing here so early?"   
  
"Well, I'm going to look for a job, and I was wondering if you might want to help."   
  
"Sure I'd love too, but only if you help me find a place to live." Greta looked over at Alice, "Mrs. Horton, thank you so much for letting me stay here."   
  
"Oh Greta dear, you don't have to leave."   
  
Greta smiled, "I know, but now that I have decided to stay in Salem, I think it would be a good idea to get my own place."   
  
Mrs. Horton smiled, "I totally understand. Just stop by anytime you want too."   
  
Greta leaned over and gave her a large hug, "Thank you, and don't worry, I'll be over a lot." Greta stood up, put her empty mug in the sink, "Now let me go get dressed, and we can get started." With that she went through the door to get ready.   
  
Alice turned back to Eric, eyed him, smiled, then spoke, "So Eric my boy, are you falling in love with Greta?"   
  
Eric choked on his doughnut.....   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 2   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The car ride to Salem Place was a quiet one. Greta was thinking about the kiss on the plane, and Eric about his conversation with Mrs. H. Both not sure where to even start. Eric pulled into a parking spot, and they got out of the car.   
  
"Now what?" Eric asked.   
  
"Umm, how about we get a paper and go to Java Cafe to look," Greta suggested. They went and got a paper, then found an empty table, ordered some drinks, and then began looking through their own sections of the ads. After the 5th question from Greta about where something was located, Eric got an idea.   
  
"How about we spice it up a bit?"   
  
Greta choked on her Diet Coke, "What?"   
  
Eric laughed, and pointed at the newspaper, "How about I look for an apartment for you, and you look for a job for me?"   
  
"Ohhh kay, but Eric I have no idea what you want to do."   
  
"You know me enough, just circle stuff you think I'll like." Greta agreed and they exchanged papers.   
  
They both smiled as they circled or crossed off ads. After a little while they were both done and decided to exchange what they found. They left the Cafe, and moved to a bench in the park.   
  
First they looked at apartments for Greta, Eric pointed at the first one, "How about this?"   
  
"Eric, it's a penthouse! You know how expensive that is?"   
  
"But, Greta, you have the money to spend for it. Besides, it's in a nice area and safe. My mother lives in that building."   
  
Great just laughed, "I want something... more normal."   
  
"Okay, how about this one?" She looked at it, frowned, shook her head. "This one?"   
  
"Maybe, but I don't really want a studio."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Well, maybe I want to be able to have a messy bedroom." They both laughed. Then looked at the rest of the apartments. And they wrote down a couple of them, to look at. They then went to look at the job listings.   
  
"Okay, how about that?" Greta said with a laugh.   
  
"Pays good," Eric said and continued, "Good area....... GRETA!" he said then looked at her in shock. "It's a strip club!"   
  
Greta just let out a big laugh, "Oh the expression on your face..... it's perfect."   
  
"Why you little...." Greta continued to laugh, "You circled that one on purpose, just to get this response." Eric just shook his head, but smiled. "Shall we go on, I hope you took some of them seriously."   
  
Greta stooped laughing, sat up, and took the paper from him, "Of course I did. See, look at this one."   
  
"Nope, that paper is part of Titan publishing."   
  
"Oh, okay, ummmm, what about this one?" Greta said pointing at an ad.   
  
Eric read the ad, "I don't know, and it's only part time."   
  
"No, it's part time right now, with a possibility of full time."   
  
"Yeah, but what would I be doing at the hospital, take pictures during surgery? I don't think I want to do that."   
  
Greta just rolled her eyes, "Eric did you just stop reading when you saw University Hospital? If you look further in the ad, you will see that it is for Public Relations. Besides, doesn't your sister work for PR?"   
  
Eric looked at the Ad again, "Yeah she does, maybe it would be a good idea. I'll look into it. What else is there?" Eric wrote down two more ads as possibilities.   
  
"Now what?" Greta asked.   
  
"Well, I still need to type up my Resume, so we might as well look for you apartment."   
  
"Okay, let's get going." The two headed for Eric's car. The tension still in the air, as both were thinking to themselves, not wanting to be the one to bring it up.   
  
Three hours later they had looked at all the apartments, and all were either in bad condition, had bad water, rude neighbors, or a number of other things.   
  
"I'm never going to find a place to live," she sighed. "Guess Mrs. Horton will have to put up with me for a little longer."   
  
"I don't think she would mind. But don't worry, you'll find someplace soon."   
  
"Yeah where? Somewhere not to classy but not a dump either. Some place safe and not too expensive. A nice apartment near friends and not on the other side of Salem."   
  
Eric was quiet, thinking to himself as he pulled into Mrs. Horton's driveway. "Eric?"   
  
Eric shook his head, and looked at her, "Yeah?"   
  
"You looked like you were out of it for a minute, what are you thinking?"   
  
"Well, I was thinking.... why don't you just move in with me?"   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 3   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Excuse me?" Greta looked at Eric in shock, *did he just say, what I thought he said?*   
  
"We should move in together," he said again, "I'm living in Carrie's old apartment. Billie and her used to live there together. It has two nice, big bedrooms, it's in a pretty good part of town, close to people you know. Including me," he gave a small wink and smile. "And, besides, I could use someone to help split the rent with."   
  
Greta sat there for a minute, *So not living together, but sort of roommates.* She sighed in a sort of disappointment inwardly, then snapped out of it. Why was she even slightly upset? She'd be living with Eric, seeing him all the time. She smiled, "I'd like that..." then she gave a sarcastic smile, "But I should look at the apartment, you know... see if it meets my approval."   
  
Eric shook his head and laughed, "Well you might want to wait, should go home and get rid of all the pizza boxes and dirty clothes all over." he gave her that look, and she knew he was kidding. He put the car into reverse and backed out of the drive.   
  
"What are you doing?" Greta asked.   
  
"Well you wanted to look at the apartment," he said with a smirk as he put the car into drive after he got on the road.   
  
"I was kidding," she said, "I don't need to."   
  
"No, no. Wouldn't want you to agree to something you haven't had a chance to really look at." His grin gave away the act that he was teasing her. Greta just sat back in the seat, and watched the scenery change from houses to businesses and apartment buildings. She was excited, the fun bickering between her and Eric just now, was an indicator that her life was just about to get a little more interesting.   
  
*As if Paris wasn't?* She thought back to it, that kiss. *That's when it all started. Or did it?* Her mind drifted back to the Ball, and the almost kiss in the Garden. Further back to them dancing, to the Picnic he had planned and them wrestling. The night of the power outage, and her jumping under the covers with him. How he had held her all night. Her mind jumped back and forth to all the different touches and looks. *Was that kiss the start of things? Or did it start long before? *Or to her worst fear, * Has it not started, or will it ever?* She didn't get to answer that question....   
  
"Greta..." Eric waved a hand in front of her face and she jumped.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"We're here," he paused, "Where were you?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"What were you thinking about? You were quiet for a long time."   
  
"Oh, I was just thinking about Paris."   
  
"Yeah," he smiled, "I find myself thinking about it too." Eric got out of the car before Greta had the opportunity to ask what he meant about that.   
  
Eric came around and opened her door, Greta got out, "Thank you." With that they went into the building and took the elevator up. Eric unlocked the door, but didn't open it. Greta looked at him, "What is it?"   
  
"Just letting it be dramatic." Greta playfully hit him on the shoulder, and she opened the door.   
  
She walked in and looked around, "Not to bad. Could use a little work," she said and laughed.   
  
"Ha ha, want to see your room?" Greta followed him back towards the bedrooms, she turned to the right, "Nope that's my room."   
  
"I can't look?" she said innocently.   
  
"Ummm, well.... it's just that last night I kinda unpacked."   
  
"So?"   
  
"Well, it's now all over the room," he said sounding kinda embarrassed. Greta just laughed and opened the door to the left. It was very bare, but did have a double bed, and a dresser, along with a nice big closet. Greta walked in, the carpet was a light blue and the walls an off white. *Eric was right, it is a nice, big bedroom.* She went to the window, and looked out. It wasn't a wonderful view, but it was still pretty nice. She jumped slightly as a hand was placed on her shoulder, she turned around to find Eric.   
  
"So, what do you think," he asked, his hand slowly coming off her shoulder.   
  
"It's great," she said walking around the room, "However, I will need to buy some stuff to go in here."   
  
"Why?" he joked, "You don't like the minimalist approach?"   
  
"No, not really," she said shaking her head. "Now all i have to do is pack, which won't take that long, since most of my stuff is still in suit cases. And then I have to tell Mrs. Horton, forward my mail here, and then go shopping." She said with emphasis and joy on shopping.   
  
Eric laughed, "Well I can help you, with most of that. But if the shopping includes... clothes..."   
  
Greta just laughed, "What you don't want to sit there and wait for me to try on a zillion different outfits, and then ask you how each one looks?"   
  
Eric just groaned, Greta laughed at his expression, "No I don't need to get clothes. I need furniture, sheets, towels, and stuff."   
  
"Well then, we better get started." They left the apartment, Eric locked the door and guided Greta to the Elevator by the small of her back. He couldn't see Greta smile at the contact. The two then went back to Mrs. Horton's, told her all about it, which she just smiled about, knowingly. They packed up all of Greta's things, moved them to Eric's apartment. Made it to the post office just in time to forward any mail. Then went shopping at Salem place.....   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 4   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta had already bought her sheets, towels, a bath robe, which Eric had greatly teased her about. "Why do you need a bathrobe?" he insisted, "Just use a towel." Greta wasn't listening to him, she knew he was just teasing her. She could tell it in his voice. And Eric was, basically. He didn't want to admit to himself that he was slightly disappointed at not being able to see her in a towel. Her hair wet, water droplets running down.... *Stop it!,* he screamed at himself, *This is sweet innocent Greta you are thinking about.* Greta bought a light blue bathrobe anyway. She also found some curtains, a blanket, a comforter, some throw pillows, hamper, laundry basket, and some hangers. All the necessities that she didn't have, that Mrs. Horton had supplied to her.   
  
Now the two were looking at Furniture, Greta had decided that she wanted a night stand, a chair and side table to read at, a lamp, long mirror, and bookcase. Eric joked that she was definitely not going for the minimalist approach. She lightly hit him in the side with her elbow. That had become common with them now, he would jokingly say something, and she would playfully hit him for it, both of them smiling. Sometimes he would even pretend that she had hurt him, and she would call him a big baby.   
  
They walked into the furniture store, and a salesman asked if they needed any help. Greta replied that she was just looking, but would ask for help if they found anything.   
  
They walked through the store, and passed some paintings. Greta stopped and looked at them. She told him that she might want to get some, otherwise the walls would be pretty plain. Eric agreed, and held up one of some dogs playing poker, "How about this?" Greta just have him a dirty look, "Oh right, you probably want flowers and bows and stuff." He laughed at the new dirty look she gave him.   
  
"No, I just want something.... nice." They looked through some more, even some photography.   
  
"Ummm, how about this?" Eric said holding up a photo print.   
  
Greta turned around ready for another joke, but she stopped as she saw what he was holding. It was a sky view photograph of a city at night, "Paris..." She said walking over to him, looking at the photo. "It's beautiful." She looked up at him, and their eyes met. They held each others gaze for a moment, then Greta looked back at the painting. "I think it's a keeper." After a couple more minutes they fond two more smaller paintings that Greta liked, they gave them to the salesman to hold, while they continued shopping.   
  
They went over to the bedroom furniture, and after some time looking around they found basically everything they were looking for, and that matched the furniture already in the room. The oak furniture was a deep reddish brown color, with a high polish. Greta's favorite was the free standing, swivel, full length oval mirror. It reminded her of one she had as a child. Greta then purchased the furniture, from a very happy salesman.   
  
The man told them that it would be delivered tomorrow afternoon, around two o'clock. Greta got her receipt, and they left the store. They got back to the apartment soon after, and fell on the couch. Greta reached over for one of the bags Eric had, and took out the framed photograph of Paris. It was at least 3 feet wide, and about two long. She still hadn't decided where she would put it. She was looking at it, as she felt Eric look over her shoulder.   
  
"I'm so glad you found this," she said looking at him.   
  
"Me too," he said with a smile and then looked back at the photo.   
  
"Ahhh, now I have to unpack!" Greta screamed, and Eric laughed.   
  
"Just wait till tomorrow, only unpack what you need for tonight." Greta nodded her head in agreement, and stood up, felt slightly dizzy then sat down. "What's wrong?" Eric asked concerned as he put a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Uhhh, we haven't ate lunch or dinner today have we?" she asked.   
  
Eric looked at her for a moment, then noticed that he actually was really hungry. "Nope, and as I remember, you only had coffee for breakfast." He shook his finger at her, stood up and said, "I'll order a pizza. What do you like?"   
  
"Anything and everything," she said.   
  
He laughed and ordered a large supreme pizza and bread sticks. "Want something to drink?" he asked heading to the kitchen.   
  
Greta stood up, and made her way over to him. "Sure, what do you have?"   
  
He looked in the refrigerator, then closed it. "Water?" They both grinned, "I think I need to go shopping."   
  
Greta corrected him, "No, we need to go shopping, or I can. I do live here now."   
  
"This is true," he said as he got out two glasses and filled them with water. He then handed one to her, she took it, and drank about half of it. "Thirsty?" he said teasing her, she nodded yes. Then sat the glass down, picked up the two paintings and photo of Paris, and headed to her room. Asking when the Pizza would get there. "In about a half hour," Eric replied following her into the room, first grabbing a hammer and nails.   
  
"We can put nail holes in the wall?" Greta asked.   
  
"Welll... we really aren't supposed to, but as long as you cover them with spackle when you leave..." she laughed, and then tried to decide where she wanted to put the photo. After a few minutes, she confused Eric when she just leaned them against the wall. "What? Just going to put them there?" he asked.   
  
"Nope, I decided, I'm going to wait for the furniture to get here first. Then decide." Eric nodded in agreement and they moved back out to the living room. They sat on the couch, and Eric turned on the TV. They sat there, watching TV, commenting every so often about something, but the quiet was almost unbearable. They still hadn't had the 'talk,' they said they needed after the last kiss, and Greta was beginning to think that Eric had decided they should just be friends. Eric was thinking the same thing in reverse. Both decided they would just wait and see what the other one would do.   
  
They were both glad the silence and awkwardness was broken by the knock of the pizza delivery man.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 5   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fifteen minutes later the pizza was gone, and seven of the eight bread sticks were too. The two of them laid back on the couch, the boxes between them. "I am so stuffed!" Greta finally moaned out. Eric agreed, he could barely move. That's when Greta started giggling.   
  
"What?" Eric asked with a laugh, her giggling rubbing off on him.   
  
"The way we scarfed down that pizza, I don't think I have been that hungry in a long time."   
  
Eric agreed and he slowly stood up. Gathered the boxes, and put them in the trash. Greta stood up, and took their glasses to the sink. They both yawned and laughed.   
  
"We have had a long day, and tomorrow will be too." Greta agreed. "I think I'm going to get up early, head over to the hospital to talk to Carrie about the job, stop by and see Sami. Then get back here before two, to help with the furniture." Greta tried to tell him he didn't have to, but he insisted.   
  
"Well then, I guess we should get some sleep." Eric agreed with her. "Good night," she said as she opened her door.   
  
"Good night, Greta," he replied as he leaned against his. Slowly he reached for the handle, turned it then walked into his room. She walked into hers, and they both shut the door. That night, they both laid in bed, trying to sleep, but thinking of each other prevented sleep to happen.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning, Greta woke up, and headed into the kitchen. Eric's door was open, and he wasn't there, he wasn't in the apartment for that matter. *He must have already went to the hospital.* With that Greta got dressed and headed for salem place, there was something she wanted to do.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric knocked on the door, "Come in." With that he opened the door. "Eric? What are you doing here?" asked Carrie Brady.   
  
"Well two reasons. One, just wanted to see my sister. And two, well I heard there was a job opening for a photographer."   
  
Carrie nodded, and stood up, "Yes there is, so are you saying you want it?"   
  
"That's exactly what I am saying," he said smiling at her.   
  
"Well, I think it can be arranged." She shook his had, "You're hired. However..."   
  
"Yes?" he asked.   
  
"I just need some sample photo's and resume, for records purposes." She explained. He smiled and told her, she would have them on her desk tomorrow. They talked for a few more minutes, and then Eric left to go check on Sami.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta walked out of the Electronics store, with gift bag in hand, and almost ran right into Bo. "Hey Greta," he looked at the bag, "Whatcha got there?"   
  
Greta blushed slightly, "It's a present for Eric. He was so helpful to me in Paris, I couldn't have done it without him."   
  
Bo smiled, as they walked through Salem Place. "So, what else happened in Paris, with you and Eric anyway?"   
  
Greta smiled and looked to the ground, "We kissed," she said. Bo grinned, she went on, "But I'm not sure if it meant to him, what it meant to me."   
  
Bo turned her face to look up at him, "Greta, I know Eric. He wouldn't kiss a beautiful woman and not mean it."   
  
Greta smiled, "Well, I'm on my way to the hospital, that's where he left for this morning."   
  
Bo looked confused at how she knew that, she explained that they were roommates and Bo's smile got bigger. "Okay, well I'll let you go find him. I'm sure he will like whatever it is, and I've got to go call Hope." They agreed to talk to each other later, and Greta headed to the Hospital.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric just left Sami's room when he heard his name. He turned around to find Nicole. "Yes?" he said slightly irritated at having to see her again.   
  
The pain and anger already starting to bubble over. She went on and on about how happy she was that he was back, and that Sami was okay. She then hugged him.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta walked out of the elevator, and turned the corner to Sami's room, when she stopped in her tracks. Right in front of her was Nicole and Eric hugging. She starred for a moment, her feet glued in place. She then turned and left the building, feeling her heart break.....   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued 


	2. Chapters 6-9

TITLE: DAYS Fairy Tale: Eric & Greta: Chapters 6-9  
  
WRITTEN BY: Heather Ferguson (fergus80)  
  
EMAIL: hferguso@niu.edu  
  
WEBSITE: http://eric_greta.tripod.com (from when Jensen was on days)  
  
Rating: If you can watch DAYS, you can read this. If there is a rating change, a link to the chap. will be provided.   
  
Disclaimer: Days of Our Lives and all of their characters are property of Corday Productions and NBC.   
  
My Rant: Okay, I'm finally putting this up on FanFiction.net. Mostly to free up my website space. This was started way back in Oct. of 1999, and I haven't decided if it's finished yet or not. Reviews are always welcome!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 6   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric was in shock, she was hugging him. He took her arms and shoved her away. "What are you doing Nicole? You lost me, everything we had, including our so-called friendship when you married Lucas!" he yelled at her. "If I had my way, we would never see each other ever again!" and with that he walked away from her, leaving Nicole there open mouthed.   
  
Eric was mad, really mad, *How could she?* he asked himself. He looked at his watch, it was already one o'clock. He sighed, and then let out a long breath trying to calm down. He had to get back to the apartment, and help Greta with the furniture that was being delivered. He tried to just forget about the whole thing with Nicole, and think about how happy he was that Greta had moved in with him. He took out his Cell phone and called the apartment...   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta walked around Salem place, she sighed as she passed the travel company, her mind traveled back to Paris, like it always did lately. "Greta?" She turned around to find Billie.   
  
"Hi Bille," They exchanged hugs, Billie told her she was so glad that she was back. Greta remembered something, and reached into her purse, holding out the Compact. She wanted Billie to have it, since it had happier memories for her, then it did Greta. Billie finally accepted it, and they agreed to talk again soon.   
  
Greta started walking around again, looked at her watch, it was one o'clock already, she needed to get back to the apartment, she sighed. Now not to sure if it was a good idea to have moved in with Eric. *Did I just set myself up for greater heartbreak?*   
  
She continued walking, heading back to the apartment, she looked up, and found Eric on his phone, then he looked over at her and smiled. He closed the phone and walked over to her. They both said hello, and Eric said that he just called the apartment to see if she was there, and tell her that he was going to be there soon to help, and apologize for getting caught up at the hospital. Greta just brushed it off, and said it was okay. Eric looked at her, knowing that something wasn't right. Greta then motioned to the bag she was carrying.   
  
"This is for you, a thank you for helping me in Paris." She said trying to smile, and handed him the bag. He told her it wasn't really needed at all, but thanked her anyway. He looked through the bag, and was shocked. He took out the Digital Camera, it was exactly the kind he wanted. She was happy that she picked out the right one. He gave her a big hug, but she didn't hug him back the way she usually did. He stepped away and looked at her. "I was going to give it to you at the hospital, but you were busy." She said simply.   
  
He nodded as knowledge of what was wrong registered, "You were at the hospital," Greta nodded. He knew she had seen him and Nicole together, that could be the only reason for how she was acting. "You know what it is like to be hugged by someone you don't want to hug you?" He looked at her, grabbing her hand, trying to make her understand. "Nicole and I are over. We will never get back together. I want to move on with my life." Greta smiled feeling much better. He smiled, he knew he got through to her, and that that was in fact what was bothering her. Greta went on about Paris, and how they had spent so much time together, but that they never really. She stopped, he asked her to go on.   
  
"Well, we never really," she stopped and looked down, then continued, "we didn't have a date."   
  
Eric smiled, "You're right."   
  
She interrupted, "But now, it's like I'm asking for it, and everything..."   
  
Eric just grinned, "Well, if you'll let me, I'll ask. I have been wanting to for awhile anyway." Greta smiled up at him. "So... how about tonight?"   
  
"That would be great."   
  
"Well, of course, we have to get back to the apartment to get your new furniture."   
  
Greta agreed, as they walked to his car. "You know what though... It's going to be strange."   
  
"What will be?" He asked opening her car door, and moving to the other side.   
  
"Well, we'll be getting ready in the same apartment."   
  
He laughed, "This is true. I guess I'll have to pick you up at your bedroom door." he said as he winked over at her. She grinned. Eric put the car into drive, and they left for the apartment. Fifteen minutes after they got to the apartment the furniture arrived. The delivery guys brought it into the apartment, and into the middle of the living room, then left.   
  
"That was real, nice." Eric said, "They could have moved it into the bedroom?"   
  
"Oh no big deal, Eric. Come on, lets get the stuff in there."   
  
They moved the chair then the side table. Greta finally got it into the right spot after some moving around, but really only agreed on where to put it, when Eric groaned about having to move it again. "Big baby," she said to him as they set the chair down. They then moved in the mirror and the night stand, and finished off with the lamps. Once that was done, Greta decided where she wanted the pictures. The Paris picture she put on the opposite side of the wall by the mirror. She knew she would see it before she went to bed, when she woke up in the morning, and that was the the effect she wanted. She smiled looking at her room. "Feel like home?" Eric asked.   
  
"Yeah, it does, nice and comfortable."   
  
"Good," he looked at his watch. "Because, while you were deciding where to put the pictures, I made reservations at Tuscany at 6:30, and it's four o'clock right now."   
  
Greta looked at him in shock, "It's four? I only have 2 and a half hours to get ready." She shoved him out of the door.   
  
"That is more then enough time, heck, if it was six o'clock it would still be fine."   
  
Greta gave him a dirty look, "Women need longer to get ready!"   
  
"Why? You look perfect now." He said looking at her.   
  
She stopped, blushed slightly, looked at herself. She was a mess, her hair all over the place, she probably needed a shower, and her makeup wore off a long time ago. She just shook her head, "I'll see you at six, and I am taking a shower in like 10 minutes."   
  
Eric just laughed, "Oh kay. I'll knock... and so you know... I'm going to go watch TV for a little while." He winked at her, and she gave him a dirty look. She then shut the door on him, and he moved out to the couch, and turned on the TV.   
  
A few minutes later, she came out of the room, in her new robe, with a towel, and headed into the bathroom. Eric heard the shower being turned on, and he knew it had to be his mind playing tricks on him, but he swore he could hear her robe hit the floor. He shook his head to try and get the image out of his mind. *We haven't even had a date yet!* He screamed at himself. He turned back to the television, and tried to watch. About a half hour later, he heard the water stop, and then little later the hair dryer going. He grinned at himself, he thought she was going to way to much trouble for him. But was used to it, growing up with Carrie in the house, *What she used to do, to get ready for a date.* He laughed to himself, then he realized it was him Greta was getting ready for. It was sort of unreal to him. A few minutes later the door opened, Eric looked up to see Greta in her blue robe, her hair dry. "You know, you look the same as when you went in." That's when the towel that she was carrying hit him in the face. "Good throw." He yelled back with the towel still over his head. He sighed, and then he could smell her. He took the towel off his head, then brought it to his nose and sniffed it. He felt ridiculous doing so, but it smelled like her, like the smell he always got when he hugged her. Like a combination of roses and vanilla. He got up and put the towel in the hamper in the bathroom, then went back to watching TV, even though his mind wasn't thinking about it.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta moved to her closet, and tried to think of something to wear. Something, that Eric hadn't seen yet. She wished that she had had time to go shopping. *Maybe next time,* she grinned at that. She finally found what she wanted, and shoes to match and laid it out on the bed. She then went to do her make up and hair.   
  
Greta looked at the clock, it was 5:56, and she finished putting her earring in. She had got done just in time, *Well, with time to spare. Sort of.* She looked at her appearance in the mirror, she hoped she looked okay. She just realized how nervous she was. She tried to tell herself that she shouldn't be but it didn't work. KNOCK, KNOCK the door sounded.   
  
"You're early!" She told him from behind the door.   
  
"I can't help it," was his reply. "Are you going to open the door?"   
  
She walked over to the door, and opened it.   
  
Eric looked at her, and he stopped breathing. She was wearing a navy blue dress, it clung to every curve, and then lightly flowed slowly out at the waist to puddle at the floor. He air was up, and showed off her long, beautiful neck, which had a simple yet beautiful necklace hanging from it. He finally caught his voice, "You look breathtaking." He said simply.   
  
Greta blushed, then took him in. He was wearing a dark blue suit, that fit very well, she had to admit, and it showed off his broad shoulders. "And you look very handsome," she finally said. They both smiled, he offered her his arm, and then headed out the door, on their very first date.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 7   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric followed Greta through the doors of Tuscany, he told the waiter the name on the reservations and he escorted them to their table. Eric pulled out Greta's chair for her, and then went to his side of the table to sit down. The waiter poured them some champaign then left them to look at the menu.   
  
Eric lifted his glass, "Welcome home," he said simply.   
  
Greta lifted her glass as well, "Welcome home," she replied and they clinked glasses and then each took a drink. As she set the glass down she looked at the door, and visibly tensed.   
  
Eric saw her looking up at the door, and turned around, Lucas and Nicole were walking in the door. He turned back to Greta, "We can leave if you want too."   
  
She shook her head no, "No, I think we should stay. We shouldn't have to leave." Eric agreed.   
  
Lucas and Nicole walked up to the table, "Well, I guess Salem really is a small town."   
  
Eric looked up at him, "You know Lucas, I didn't thank you for saving Sami before. But I will now, Thank you." He said then turned away from him.   
  
"Well, Eric glad to hear someone is grateful to me, you sister..."   
  
Eric cut him off, "That's all I have to say to you Lucas, and that is all you will ever get from me. Now, if you'll excuse us, we are trying to have dinner." He said trying to sound as polite as her could muster to Lucas.   
  
Nicole didn't say anything as she starred at Greta, giving Greta a very uneasy feeling. She then followed Lucas over to their table, but didn't take her eyes off them.   
  
"Sorry about that," Eric said once they left.   
  
"Eric, there's no reason to be sorry. You can't control who would walk into this restaurant." Eric grinned, she always had a way of making him feel better. They both turned back to their menu's trying to decide what they wanted to order, with Nicole looking on.   
  
After a few minutes, Greta excused herself from the table, and told Eric to order for her. "No, that's okay, I'll wait for you to get back, besides, I'm still trying to figure out what I want." He said with a wink. Greta smiled wide, and left to go to the powder room.   
  
Nicole saw Greta head to the ladies room, and decided to follow her, she told Lucas she had to powder her nose and then left. She walked into the bathroom, to find Greta putting on some lipstick.   
  
"Hi Greta," She said trying to sound nice.   
  
"Nicole." Greta said uneasy, she didn't feel comfortable around Nicole. For many reasons, one that Nicole was Eric's last girlfriend, and two she felt like gouging her eyes out for what she did to Eric.   
  
"So, are you and Eric here on a date?" she asked casually.   
  
"Why yes we are," Greta replied putting the top back on the lip stick tube.   
  
"Is this your first date?"   
  
"Yes it is."   
  
"Oh isn't that sweet." Nicole said, then went on to say how she remembered her date with Eric and how he had brought her flowers, and that they talked all night.   
  
"What do you want Nicole?" Greta asked.   
  
Nicole took a step back and acted offended, "I only want everyone to be as happy as I am with Lucas. I just don't think Eric can be that happy."   
  
"And why is that?"   
  
"Because I don't think he will ever get over me." Nicole said simply, watching Greta's face for a reaction. And she got it.   
  
"But Eric said he wasn't in love with you anymore." Greta replied, trying not to look at Nicole.   
  
"And you believed him? Like he would tell you that he was still in love with me. He ONLY went to Paris to TRY and get over me, and it's pretty obvious that he isn't. That he will NEVER be." With that Nicole walked out of the Ladies room, and back to her dinner with Lucas.   
  
Greta just stood there in shock. She didn't know what to think, she knew she didn't trust Nicole at all. But what would Nicole gain by telling her that? She was married to Lucas. She knew Eric wouldn't hurt her, at least intentionally. *But what if he does know? That's crazy.* She didn't know what to do, the only thing she knew was that she was confused. Very confused. What if Nicole was right? She remembered back to Paris all those times, that Eric had said that he didn't want to fall in love again, that it only Hurt, and that he wouldn't let anyone get as close to him as Nicole did. At the time she thought he was just saying that because he was hurt, and that he would change his mind. But maybe she was wrong. She leaned against the counter for strength, she all of a sudden felt sick. Nicole's words just kept ringing through her head, she cleared her head long enough to walk back out to the table.   
  
Eric stood up when Greta came back an instantly sensed something wasn't right. Greta sat down, then so did he. He looked at Greta and started to ask her what was wrong, but before he could she spoke. "Eric, I'm sorry. I'm not feeling very well. Do you mind just taking me home?" she asked quietly, he almost couldn't hear her, and she wasn't looking at him.   
  
Eric stood up, and pulled her chair out. She stood up, and went to go get her coat. Eric looked over his shoulder, and caught Lucas and Nicole watching him. He then paid for the champaign that they drank, and apologized for having to leave early, then followed Greta and helped her put her coat on. He then followed her out into the parking lot. Opened the door to the Jeep for her, then got in on his side. He didn't start the car, he just looked over at Greta who was starring out her passenger side window.   
  
"Are you okay? What's wrong?"   
  
"I'm just not feeling that well, sorry to ruin the evening." She said still to quietly for his tastes, and she still wasn't looking at him. Eric then turned the Jeep on, and headed for the apartment, hopefully she would open up and tell him what was going on there.   
  
A little later, they were walking to the door, and Eric unlocked it, then followed Greta in. She walked towards her bedroom, and he followed her. She opened the door, and Eric put out his hand, and lightly grabbed her arm. Greta turned to look at him. He smiled at her. "I know you aren't feeling well, but I still had a good time." Greta just nodded. He leaned in to kiss her, and she moved out of the way at the last second, letting his lips hit nothing.   
  
"Good night," she said and stepped into the room.   
  
"Greta, something is wrong. Please tell me what it is."   
  
"Nothing. I'm just going to head to bed." With that she shut the door.   
  
Eric stood there, he walked out into the living room. *What happened? Everything was fine, we were having a great time, right? Yeah.* He thought back, and tried to figure out what was wrong. Then he knew. *Nicole!* With that he was out the door, and back into his jeep.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta walked over to her closet, pealed off her dress, and put on her pajamas. She pulled the bobby pins and clips out of her hair, then walked over to the bed, and feel on it, crying. *I was so mean to him.* She screamed at herself. *Why? Because I'm mad that he still love Nicole? It's not like it's his fault.* She was confused and frustrated, *Why can't I just be happy?* she asked herself as she let herself cry into the pillow.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric stormed back into Tuscany, to find that Lucas and Nicole weren't there anymore. He looked at his watch, it had only been a little more than a half hour since they left. *They couldn't have ate that quickly.* He turned back to leave to find Nicole at the bar. He grabbed her arm and turned her towards him, "What the Hell did you say to Greta?" He screamed at her.   
  
Nicole looked at him in shock, "What are you talking about?" She managed to get out through all the alcohol.   
  
Eric could smell the alcohol on her breath, *She's drunk.* "I said, what did you say to Greta in the Ladies room?"   
  
Nicole broke away from his hold, got off the bar stool and slightly stumbled, then caught her balance. "I only asked her if it was your first date."   
  
"What else?"   
  
"Nothing, I swear."   
  
"Like I should believe a word that you say." He told her.   
  
"Well you can believe what you like. But I'm leaving."   
  
"Oh, have your limo waiting for you?" Eric asked in disgust.   
  
"No, I have my car outside," she said simply, and went to go get her coat.   
  
"Nicole, you're drunk, you can't drive like this."   
  
"You care?" She said to him, "This morning you never wanted to see me again."   
  
"No I don't care, I just care about the person you are going to kill out there if you do drive." With that he took her out the door, and led her to his jeep. He opened the door and told her to get in, that she could come back and get the car when she sober. He got in and started up the engine, and backed out of the parking spot and started to drive her home. He was so mad, "You know Nicole, you tell me how happy you are with Lucas, but you didn't finish dinner with him, and now you are drunk."   
  
"He had to leave for business, and I just had a little to much." She leaned over against him, and rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at him. Eric shrugged his shoulder, to get her to move.   
  
"Nicole, knock it off. The only reason you are getting a ride is because you are drunk."   
  
"But Eric, I miss you, we used to be such good friends..."   
  
"Not anymore. And don't talk to Greta anymore. I don't know what you said, but stop." He pulled into the driveway, and stopped the car. "You're here Nicole, now get out." Nicole slowly unlocked and opened the door. She got out, then shut the door. And before it was totally closed, Eric was backing out of the drive.   
  
He hit the steering wheel hard, he knew Nicole had told Greta something, but he didn't know what that something was. He drove back to the apartment, and decided that maybe he could get Greta to talk to him now.   
  
Not to long later, he unlocked the door, and walked into the apartment. Greta wasn't in the living room, *She must still be in her room.* He went to her door to knock, but there was so answer, he knocked again, "Greta?" he said quietly. Still nothing. He hated to do it, but he slowly turned the knob to find it unlocked, the room was dark, and he could tell that she was on the bed from the small amount of light from the window. He slowly walked over to her. She seemed to be fast asleep, *Maybe she really just didn't feel good.* But that thought was washed away when the moonlight caught her face. He could see that her mascara and makeup had run down her face. *She fell asleep crying,* he said to himself, he closed his eyes and felt horrible. Nicole had definitely said something to her. He sat on the side of the bed softly, and quietly spoke, "I'm sorry Greta, I don't know what she told you. But I'm sorry." He lightly stroked her check, brought two fingers to his lips, kissed them, and then placed them on hers. "Good night." And with that he stood up, and walked out of the room. He shut the door softly behind him.   
  
He took off his suit coat and threw it in his room, and then headed out to the couch. He sat down, put his head in his hands, trying to figure out what he should do. He felt terrible about all of it, even though he had no idea what happened. He knew that it was partially his fault, because it dealt with Nicole. And that was the biggest mistake he had ever made. He sat there, leaned back, and tried to think of what he could do. Not to much later he fell asleep. Hours later the sun came back up, the light flickering through the window, and onto Eric, but didn't wake him up. It however did show the nice shade of Nicole's lipstick on Eric's white collar........   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 8   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta pulled the covers up over her head, the sun light coming through her widow was slowly waking her up, and she didn't want to get out of bed. She didn't want to face the day, or for that matter face one Eric Brady. After a few minutes she gave up, and knew she couldn't win against the sun, and pulled the covers off and sat up. She pulled the covers back, and got out of the bed, she looked in the mirror. She looked horrible, her makeup was still all over her face, with the mascara running down it. She didn't want to think about the night before, *You were so stupid Greta! You should know Eric better than that. I mean it was 'Nicole' that said all that!* She shook her head, she had went over board, now she just had to somehow make it up to Eric. *First, I can't let him see me like this.* With that she slowly opened her bedroom door, and walked out to see Eric's door wide open, with him not there. *Must have left early.* With that she walked through the kitchen quickly and went to the bathroom. She washed her face, brushed her teeth and hair, then looked up into the mirror. She smiled slightly, she felt better, now to go find Eric and explain herself. But she wouldn't have to go far....   
  
She walked out of the bathroom, and that is when she saw him laying on the couch. *Ouch, he's going to have a stiff neck when he wakes up.* She slowly walked over to him, and was about to touch him, when her hand stopped in mid-air. He eyes widened in shock at the large smear of lipstick on his white collar. She remembered hearing him leave the apartment last night, and couldn't remembering him get back. She also remembered her talk with Nicole, and remembered Nicole wearing lipstick just about that color. She backed away slowly, and retreated into her room. She hurried and got dressed, quietly not wake him, she didn't think she could look at him right now and not break into tears. *And I thought Nicole wasn't telling me the truth. I am so pathetic!* She screamed at herself. She finished dressing in her blue jeans, sweatshirt, tennis shoes and then grabbed her purse. She quietly made her way out of the apartment, but she didn't know where she was going too.   
  
A half hour later she found herself at the Pub, she was hungry actually, she hadn't ate breakfast yet. After her walk there however, she decided she needed to learn how to drive, get a license, and then a car, because she was really getting tired of walking and the bus system was less than desirable and she thought it was a waist to take a cab. *Why am I thinking about this, when I have something else to think about?* She asked herself, *because you are trying to forget the other problem!* With that she shook her head and walked into the Pub, to find Bo and Shawn D, *No that's Shawn now.* Bo waved her over. Greta took a seat next to Bo, told them good morning then looked at the menu.   
  
Bo looked over at her with a smile on his face. Greta felt him starring, "What?" she asked.   
  
"Soooo?"   
  
"So what?"   
  
"How did the date go last night?" He asked.   
  
Greta paused then looked back at her menu and said, "It didn't." Caroline then came over and asked what she wanted to eat, and Bo looked at Greta in disbelief. "I think I'll have a southern omelet and orange juice." Caroline smiled, nodded and told her it would be right up.   
  
Bo looked at her and said, "What do you mean? What happened?"   
  
"Well.... I found out he was still in love with Nicole, and asked him to take me home. He then left and spent the rest of the night with Nicole." She said matter of factly, and thanked a waitress that gave her, her orange juice.   
  
Bo choked on his coffee. Shawn (D... AHHHH ;-) ) looked back and forth between Bo and Greta, then finally stood up, "Uhhh, I'm going to go talk to Gram." Bo looked up and nodded with a look of thanks.   
  
"Greta, you are kidding right? Tell me what happened exactly."   
  
Greta sighed, "I don't want to."   
  
"There has to be more about it, then just that." Greta finally gave in, and began to tell him all about the night before.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric woke up to a very stiff neck, he sat up and winced, he couldn't believe he had fallen asleep on the couch. He got up and went into his room, changed into a pair of jeans, a long sleeved shirt, and zipped fleece vest. He ran his fingers through his hair to try and straighten it out. He then walked over to Greta's bedroom door, he knocked softly, no answer. He knocked again, still nothing. He found that it wasn't locked and walked in to find an empty bedroom. Eric sighed, *She doesn't want to talk to me.* He didn't really blame her though, *Whatever Nicole said really worked.* He walked out of her room, and grabbed his Keys, wallet, and the large envelope to give to Carrie. It contained his resume and sample pictures. With that he left the apartment, all he knew was that he had to find her, and they needed to 'talk'.   
  
Forty minutes later he was back in his Jeep driving, trying to decide where she might have went. He already called John, and Mrs. Horton, and none had seen her, but he of course didn't answer why he wanted to know. Carrie had told him he would start work on Monday, and it was Saturday. He looked at his watch, 10:27, where would she be? He decided to try Salem Place.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta finished her story up to the point where she closed her bedroom door, after the almost date. Bo stopped her, "Greta, you can't take anything that Nicole says seriously. You need to believe Eric, he would never hurt you. And I know he doesn't have feelings for Nicole anymore. Wait, I take that back, he does have a feeling for her, anger."   
  
Greta nodded, "That's what I thought too when I woke up this morning. I completely agreed with what you just said, I was even mad at myself for how I acted. But last night, after I shut my door, I heard him leave, I didn't know why, and I didn't hear him come back." Bo nodded and waited for her to go on. "When I woke up this morning, I found him asleep on the couch. I went over to wake him up, but I didn't." She stopped.   
  
Bo, waited but she didn't continue, "Why didn't you?"   
  
Greta looked down at her half eaten omelet, then continued, "Because I noticed something, he had Nicole's lipstick on his collar."   
  
Bo didn't know what to say, he was in shock, and now knew why Greta was so upset. He knew he would probably react in the same way if he was her. He took a deep breath, "Now, I can understand why you are upset, but you don't know exactly what happened. And you can't be sure that it was Nicole's lipstick."   
  
Greta jerked her head up to look at him, "So then it would be okay if it was some other girls lipstick on his collar? That he left last night and hooked up with some stranger?"   
  
Bo starred at her, the anger in her voice surprising him. He never heard that much anger come out of her, even when she was talking about Stephano and what he did to her mother. "That's not what I meant, and no that wouldn't be okay. What I meant was, yes you don't know for sure it was hers. Could be his Mom's or Carrie's for all you know when they hugged him." Bo knew it was a stretch and told her so. "But, you don't know what happened, and the only way to know is by asking him."   
  
"I don't want to even look at him right now," Greta said simply, poking the omelet with her fork. "I just want to get my mind off of it for awhile."   
  
Shawn then came back over, "Hey dad, Philip and I are going to salem place for a movie, I'll see you later." And with that he left.   
  
Bo looked at him go, "Yeah sure son, you can go. Thanks for asking, I'll see ya later." he shook his head, he was going to have to figure out to handle that kid soon. He turned back to Greta, "Well then how about we think of something to do today?"   
  
"I'd like that." With that they both got out of the booth, paid for their meals after insisting that they do so to Caroline, and left the Brady Pub.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric had walked all over Salem place, and not one sign of Greta, and no one had seen her. He tried her cell phone for the tenth time, and still no answer. "Well she is obviously not here," he said to himself out loud.   
  
"And who would that be?" a voice asked from behind him.   
  
Eric turned around to find Billie, "That person would be Greta."   
  
"Greta huh? Sure you didn't mean Nicole?"   
  
Eric did a double take, "Excuse me?"   
  
"I saw you leave Tuscany with Nicole last night, when you were supposed to be on date with Greta."   
  
Eric looked at her, found a near by bench and sat down. "It's not what you think."   
  
"Okay, then tell me what it was." Billie said disapprovingly.   
  
Eric looked over to her, "Don't look at me like that."   
  
"Well, Greta is a good friend of mine, and I don't want her to get hurt. So spill it."   
  
Eric sighed, "Greta and I ended the 'date' early."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Well, she said she didn't feel good and wanted me to take her home. But I knew there was more to it than that, she just wasn't acting right." He stopped, Billie urged him to continue. "Well, when we got back to the apartment she went into her room, and even moved away when I tried to kiss her." He paused, "I remembered that Nicole was gone most of the time from the table with Lucas while Greta was in the Ladies room. I put two and two together and figured that Nicole had said something to her, so I went to hunt down Nicole and tell her to leave Greta alone, that's when I found her at Tuscany."   
  
"But that doesn't explain why you left with her or why you had your arm around her."   
  
Eric rubbed his forehead, "She was drunk, very drunk and was insisting that she drive home. I gave her a ride, fearing for the other people on the road."   
  
Billie nodded now understanding, "Okay, now why are you looking for Greta, didn't you just tell her what happened last night?"   
  
"I tried, but when I got back she was asleep. And... Oh Billie," he stopped the look of pain on his face was evident, "I went in her room to check on her, and she had been crying... she cried herself to sleep Billie. I asked Nicole what she told her, but she said she didn't say anything. I know Nicole was lying, but God!" Eric leaned down, put his elbows into his knees and then rested his face in his hands.   
  
Billie leaned over, and gave him a half hug, "What about this morning?"   
  
"She was gone when I woke up, and I have been looking for her ever since. She won't answer her phone, John hasn't seen her and neither has Mrs. H. And I have looked all over Salem Place. I even called the apartment, she isn't there."   
  
"Well we just need to try some other places, calling first.... hmmmm where to start." Billie felt bad for Eric, she was looking forward to talking to Nicole later. Billie thought Eric and Greta were perfect for each other, and she was not going to let Nicole of all people come between them. "Well, you tried John, Mrs. Horton, but did you try Bo?"   
  
Eric looked up at her, "Why didn't I think of that,"   
  
Billie pointed to his head, "Brain block?" and then winked at him.   
  
Eric took out his cell phone and dialed Bo's cell phone, "It's busy."   
  
"Well then we'll try again in a little bit." They waited a few minutes, looked around salem place again, then Eric tried calling again.   
  
"It's ringing..." He told Billie, then Bo picked up the phone, "Hey Bo, it's Eric."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bo looked over at Greta, then talked back into his phone, "Hey Eric, what's up?" Greta looked at Bo, and pleaded for him not to tell Eric, anything. "Yeah Greta is here with me."   
  
{{Where are you?}} Eric asked.   
  
"Ummm, well, we are actually on our way somewhere else," Bo said trying not to tell Eric anything.   
  
{{Well, can I talk to her?}}   
  
Bo looked at Greta, "Uhhh, I don't think that would be a good idea right now, maybe later."   
  
{{Bo, what's wrong? What did she tell you?}}   
  
"Listen, me and Greta are just hanging out for the day, she'll see ya later back at the apartment, okay man?"   
  
{{Okay, okay. I'll see her there.}} They said there good byes, and Bo looked over at Greta.   
  
"He's been looking for you."   
  
Greta looked down at the ground, "Yeah well, I just don't want to talk right now. Maybe later," She took another bite of the large soft pretzel, and they headed to the peer. "So, you told him we were on our way somewhere, where are we going?"   
  
"Well, to this bench?"   
  
Greta smiled as she sat down on the bench and looked out at the river, she didn't know what she was going to do, but she knew that soon she would have to do something. Especially since she lived with her problem, Eric Brady.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric put the phone back in his coat, and sighed. Billie put a hand on his shoulder, "What did Bo say?"   
  
"Well Greta is with him, and they are going somewhere, spending the day together I guess, but he wouldn't tell me where. Which makes me think that she told him what is ever bothering her. He also said that she would be back to the apartment later."   
  
"Well, then unless you have something to do, I suggest you go back to the apartment, try to figure out what is wrong, and wait. That is, if you want to have any type of relationship with Greta, and not just friends."   
  
Eric looked at Billie, "Yeah, I guess you are right," with that he stood up, they gave each other a hug, and Eric headed back to the apartment.   
  
Eric had been sitting on the couch for over three hours trying to figure out what Nicole could have said that would get Greta so upset. He still hadn't come up with anything when he heard the key in the lock. He stood up when the door opened, Greta walked in the door, turned around and shut the door, then went into the Kitchen.   
  
She didn't want to talk, even though she knew it was going to happen. She poured herself a glass of water because she felt her mouth go dry all of a sudden, she felt his presence follow her into the kitchen, she knew he was starring at her. That's when she heard him speak, "I'm sorry."   
  
She turned around to face him, and looked him in the eyes, "For what?" she asked simply.   
  
He stopped, he wasn't prepared for that question, then spoke, "For whatever it is that has made you so upset, that you can't even look or talk to me."   
  
Greta gulped down the water, and set the glass in the sink, she then walked into the living room, she had to get some distance from him. She sat on the couch, he came over and sat on the other side. "You have no idea, do you?" she asked in disbelief. *He was out with Nicole last night, and he has no idea why I am upset. But then again, he doesn't know you know. Oh Shut UP!* Her brain screamed at her.   
  
"All I know is that you completely changed after you got back from the ladies room, I put two and two together and figure Nicole told you something. But I have no idea what it is."   
  
"Why didn't you just ask her last night then?" Greta was actually getting mad at him, she wasn't exactly sure why, she kept telling herself that they weren't really a couple, so she didn't have any rights over him, but that didn't help her heart from breaking.   
  
Eric looked down, "What do you mean?"   
  
"You talked to her last night didn't you, after you dropped me off at the apartment." She said matter of factly, she prayed that he hadn't, that he would tell her that he had went to see his mom or Carrie, or some other friend.   
  
"Who told you?"   
  
Those three words confirmed her worst fear, *It was true, he was with Nicole last night.* She then became very angry, she stood up, and moved away from him, he followed her.   
  
"No one told me!" She screamed, she was shocked, she actually screamed at him. But right then she didn't care, she saw him back away slightly. She had startled him, he had never seen her this angry before, and she was this angry at him!   
  
"Then how did you know?"   
  
Greta spun to stare at him, "How did I know?" she asked in disbelief, her anger starting to boil, she actually wanted to hit something, and this scared her. "How did I know!?!" She grabbed her coat, purse and keys, and headed for the door. She needed air, she needed to get away. She opened the door, and he caught her arm and spinned her to look at him.   
  
"Greta, what is going on here? If no one told you, then how do you know?"   
  
Greta pulled her arm away from him, looked up at him, stared him in the eyes, and calmly, too calmly said, "Just so you know Eric, Lipstick stains." And with that she left, and slammed the door behind her.......   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 9   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric stared at the closed door in front of him, the one that Greta had slammed on her way out. Slammed, she actually slammed the door. This was a new side of Greta he hadn't seen before, she wasn't one to lose her temper, at times he thought that she might not have one, but now he knew she did, and he was not on the good side of it at the moment. But why? Those words that she just said were echoing through his head, *Eric, just so you know, lipstick stains.* "What the heck is that supposed to mean?" he yelled at the door. And then it dawned on him, he ran into his bedroom, and dug through his hamper. He found the white dress shirt that he wore the night before, and then he saw it. The big stain of lipstick on the collar, Nicole's shade of lipstick to be exact. He threw the shirt across the room, along with a few profanities with Nicole's name mixed in. "That manipulating b." He stopped, realizing that Greta had just left. He had to find her, explain to her. Because he finally knew why she was so upset, at least about one thing, but he still had no idea why she was upset before. But it all came down to one thing, *Or one person for that matter. Nicole!* "If I could get my hands around her neck!" And with that he ran out of his room, grabbed his coat and keys and was out the door, trying to find Greta for the second time that day.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She ran, she literally ran, people were looking at her, but she didn't care. Tears were streaming down her face, and the late afternoon sun was beaming on her face. She ran past the park, past the peer, and kept on going. She wanted to get as far away as she could, she only stopped when she thought she would collapse. She crouched down on her knee's trying to get her breath, she wiped away the tears that were left, and looked up. She had made it to the Cheaten Heart, she tried not to laugh at the irony. She had never felt like drinking to drown her misery before, and she wasn't about to start now, but one drink didn't sound to bad. She walked into the bar and looked around to see if she saw anyone that she knew, and she could find no one. She went up to the bar, sat down, and ordered a rum and coke.   
  
"So what is a pretty young girl doing here all by herself?" asked the bartender.   
  
She shook her head, and simply said, "Running away from the pain." He nodded at her, and went back to his other customers.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric drove around, trying to figure out where she was. When he knew that she didn't want to be found, he probably wouldn't be able too. He had already called Billie, Bo, John, Mrs. Horton and a lot of other people looking for her. None of them had seen her, and Bo sounded worried, but would still not tell him what Greta had told him. Eric finally left a message on the answering machine in the apartment, asking her to call him when she got in. But he knew she wouldn't even if she did look at the messages. He sighed, and finally gave up looking. He found that he had drove almost to the other side of town, and looked at the building in front of him. He found a parking spot, then got out of the Jeep, and shut the door behind him. He knew drinking wasn't the answer, that it never was, but a nice game of pool might ease the tension and get his mind off his problems.   
  
He opened the door, walked inside, and was surprised at what he saw. Greta was playing pool with three other guys he didn't know, and was pretty sure she didn't either. They were all laughing, and as he could tell, hitting on her. But she paid no attention, *she probably doesn't even know they are,* he admitted to himself. He slowly made his way over to the table, and watched for a few minutes. It was Greta's turn, and he watched her hit the ball into the pocket, it was an easy shot. But her joy was evident with her large smile, that was then replaced by shock and then pain, once she saw his face. She told the guys she had to leave, and they all asked her to stay, but she said she couldn't. She then tried to leave, but Eric followed her. She was out the door before he caught up to her, because of the crowd inside.   
  
"Greta," she kept on walking, "Greta come on talk to me, I can explain." They were already in the side ally of the bar, and Greta spun around to look at him.   
  
"Why do you need to explain yourself?" Eric was confused, and before he could ask what she meant she continued. "I mean, you don't need to explain yourself to me, if that is what you mean. I mean, it's not like we are in a real relationship, or a couple, or anything like that. But you might want to explain a few things to her husband." With that she turned around again and started to walk, where? She had no idea.   
  
He walked up behind her, tired of all of it, just wanting to end it all. He grabbed her arm, not letting her walk away, and this time, he wouldn't let go until he heard everything he had to say. She spun around in his grasp, "Let go of me."   
  
"Not until you hear me out." She tried to pull away from him, but his grip was too strong. "I know what it looks like, I know what it seems like, but it isn't." He said simply. "I went to go confront Nicole last night to find out what she said to you, because she obviously did say something. I went back to Tuscany to find her there, drunk." She was about to say something, but he interrupted her, "She denied having said anything wrong. She then decided that she was going to drive home. I said she wasn't, I took her home." Anticipating her response he answered it, "Not because of her, but because of what might happen, what she might do to others in her condition. As I drove home, she tried to hug and kiss me, and said how she wanted to be good friends. I pushed her back into her own seat, but obviously not before she got her lipstick all over me. I dropped her off at the mansion, and then left."   
  
He let her arm finally go, when he felt the fight die out of her. She was looking up at him, her eyes slightly wet, and it broke his heart. "But Greta, what I don't know is what she told you that got you so upset in the first place."   
  
Greta looked down at the pavement, "She said that you weren't over her, that you still loved her, that you would never get over her, and that you would never care for anyone as much as you cared for her."   
  
Eric closed his eyes, he knew Greta and him were not in a real relationship, but he also knew that they both had feelings for each other. Exactly what he wasn't sure or didn't want to admit to himself. But he knew that Greta wasn't looking for a fling, or a relationship just for fun, and truth be told, neither was he. *It all makes sense now,* he told himself. He reached out cupped her face with both hands, and tilted her face up to look at him, he looked into her eyes, wanting to make sure she understood.   
  
"Greta, first of all, don't listen to Nicole. Second, and believe me when I say this. I am not in love with Nicole, and I never will be again. I am over her, and I have been for awhile now. I have no feelings for her except anger and disgust. And yes I am leery of relationships because of her. I don't want to get hurt again. Nicole and I rushed into things way to fast, and I wish we wouldn't have, then I would have known who she was first." He looked at the single tear running down her face, and continued, "Greta, we are such wonderful friends, a friendship I never want to lose. I have just come out of a very bad relationship. And you," he paused trying to figure out how to go on, "You don't have any relationship experience to go on, which is not a bad thing," he added. "However, we should, we need too, take it very slow. Let things happen slowly, for you, for me," he paused then continued, "for us."   
  
He moved his thumb on her face to wipe away the tear on her cheek. They both stared at each other, looking into each others eyes, letting in all sink in. His hands began to lightly caress her face, and her eyes closed slightly, her head turning into the touch. She opened her eyes partially, and he leaned down slowly. She moved up slightly, and their lips met, soft and gentle, lightly brushing against each other, looking for approval. She didn't turn away, and his one hand came down to the small of her back, drawing her in closer. Her arms moved up and around his neck, the kiss became deeper. His other hand went to her hair, pushing her mouth against his as they kissed passionately. Her hands moving from his neck, into his hair and back again. It was a mind numbing kiss, perfect, expressing to each other their true feelings, more than their words or themselves were willing to admit.........   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued 


	3. Chapters 10-15

TITLE: DAYS Fairy Tale: Eric & Greta: Chapters 10-15  
WRITTEN BY: Heather Ferguson (fergus80)  
  
EMAIL: hferguso@niu.edu  
  
WEBSITE: http://eric_greta.tripod.com (from when Jensen was on days)  
  
Rating: If you can watch DAYS, you can read this. If there is a rating change, a link to the chap. will be provided.   
  
Disclaimer: Days of Our Lives and all of their characters are property of Corday Productions and NBC.   
  
My Rant: Okay, I'm finally putting this up on FanFiction.net. Mostly to free up my website space. This was started way back in Oct. of 1999, and I haven't decided if it's finished yet or not. Reviews are always welcome!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 10   
  
Eric and Greta only broke the kiss to come up for air. Eric opened his eyes the same time she did, they stared at each other, and slowly Eric pulled her into a hug. She laid her head on his chest, he rested his cheek on the top of her head, and they held each other in a long, quiet hug.   
  
Greta felt wonderful, *everything was completely false.* She couldn't believe it, then she felt terrible. Quietly she spoke, "I'm sorry."   
  
Eric opened his eyes, he barely head her, "Why?" he asked pulling away from her enough to look in her eyes.   
  
Greta didn't look at him, she focused on a area of his shirt, "Because, everything, this whole fight or whatever it was, was my fault."   
  
Eric just shook his head, titled her face up to look at him, "No, it was not your fault. It was Nicole's, and mine for not pressuring you to tell me last night, when I knew something was wrong."   
  
Greta shook her head, "It's not your fault, I wouldn't tell you, I should have known better and told you." Eric laughed, "What?" she asked confused.   
  
"Why are we fighting over who caused this? It's over, it's done with. Let's just agree that we will communicate to each other when something is wrong."   
  
Greta smiled and nodded her head, "Agreed."   
  
"Okay it's still pretty early, want to go back inside and play a game of pool?"   
  
"I'd like that."   
  
"Okay, but just so you know. It's not a date, just as friends."   
  
Greta looked up at him, did he not want to date anymore? *Then what about that... unbelievable kiss?*   
  
Eric saw the look of questioning in her eyes, and then continued. "Because, I don't think last night counts as our first date. I say, we start over with that." Greta smiled then nodded, figuring out what he meant. Eric turned towards her, and grabbed her hand, kissed it, she giggled slightly. "So, Greta. Would you like to go on a date with me, next Friday?"   
  
Greta smiled, "I'd love too."   
  
Eric smiled, "Great, I'll get it all worked out, and tell you what time and everything. And I promise one thing."   
  
"And what is that?"   
  
"We will not run into any Nicole's or Lucus's, or anyone like that!"   
  
She smiled, "Good." And with that they headed back into the Cheaten Heart. It was slightly less crowded, it was the time right before dinner and after late lunch. They got an empty pool table, Greta racked up the balls, and Eric got the pool sticks. Eric broke, the balls spread out over the table, a striped ball going in one pocket. "Well, I'm stripes, you're solids." Greta nodded, and chalked the tip of her pool stick, waiting for her turn. She knew she wasn't going to win, Eric had been playing pool a lot longer than her. *But maybe I can even things out.* She decided to move closer to him. Looking over his shoulder at the ball he was aiming at. Eric looked up at her and smiled, then looked back at the shot. "So, which one are you shooting for?" she asked quietly, close to his ear. Eric swallowed hard, her warm breath on his neck, her proximity to him, the smell of her perfume, and the sound of her voice was making it difficult for him to focus.   
  
"Uhh, the red stripped one." *Did my voice just go an octave higher?" he asked himself. Just then he had a thought, *Is she doing this deliberately?* Then he he dismissed the idea. *No, this is Greta you're talking about.* With that he tried to take a shot at the ball, and missed terribly.   
  
Greta smiled, "My turn!" she said happily, then walked around the table looking for a good shot.   
  
Eric stood up straight and watched her, she finally found a shot she liked, and took a shot, but just missed it.   
  
Eric smiled, "Back to me." He walked to the spot where he would take his shot, and she came back over, and again looked over his shoulder. Eric smiled and turned back to look at her, "Uh, Greta, could you move back a little, don't want to hit you with the pool stick." He thought he almost saw a frown, but she moved back, then a few seconds later moved to the opposite side of the table, to the pocket he was shooting for, and leaned on the side of the table, smiling at him. That did it, Eric knew now that she was doing it deliberately. He smiled back at her, took the shot, and missed it deliberately.   
  
Greta again happy, went to look for a shot. Eric smiled, *Well my dear Greta, two can play at this game.* Eric looked at Greta's shot, it was a difficult one. He moved over to her, leaned over her, whispered in her ear, "Want some help with that?"   
  
She jumped slightly at this breath by her ear, and shyly responded, "Yes." Eric smiled, and leaned over her more, bringing his head down right beside hers, his mouth by her ear. His arms going around her to help her grasp the pool stick. Greta felt his chest rest against her back, and she swallowed hard.   
  
"Okay, first you need to figure out where you are going to hit the ball, and then line it up." He whispered in her ear. He shifted her slightly to move her into a better position. Eric thought everyone in the room could hear his heartbeat because it was ringing through his ears, but he continued. "Okay, now, loosen your fingers around it slightly. Take a few practice shots." She aimed and let the poll stick go back and forth a few times, getting ready for the shot. "Now, go for it." With that she pulled back the stick and then hit the cue ball. It flew across the table, hitting the other ball sending it right into the pocket. "You got it," Eric said simply and then slowly backed up letting her go.   
  
Greta turned around, her cheeks a slight shade of pink, "Yeah, I guess I did. Thanks."   
  
"No problem." With that they moved apart, and Greta took another shot.   
  
Awhile later, they were in Eric's Jeep driving home, Greta had Chinese take out in her lap. "I still say I could have won if you didn't stop the game," she said.   
  
Eric glanced at her, then back at the road. "Greta, I didn't end the game, you did! You hit the eight ball in." He smiled, "Which means I won."   
  
"But at least I got it in!"   
  
He laughed, "Well that is for sure." She playfully hit him on the shoulder.   
  
A little later they were back to the apartment, sitting on the floor, food on the coffee table. Eric was trying to use chop sticks, but trying was the operative word. Greta laughed, "It's like this," she said again, for the hundredth time showing how her fingers held them.   
  
Eric tried again, "Forget it." He got up went into the kitchen, and then cam back with fork in hand. Great just shook her head as he sat down next to her. "We need to stop with the take out food." He finally said.   
  
"I know what you mean, how about we go grocery shopping tomorrow?"   
  
"Good idea." They went back to their food, talking about anything that came to mind.   
  
The containers were now mostly empty, and they were both sitting on the couch. "Okay, you first." Eric said to Greta.   
  
Greta broke open her fortune cookie, took out slip of paper and read, "Friendship and Love are the two greatest gifts." Greta blushed slightly, looked up at Eric, "What kind of fortune is that?"   
  
Eric laughed, "Yeah, it's more of a saying than anything."   
  
Greta sat the slip of paper on the coffee table, and took a bite of the fortune cookie, then motioned to Eric. "Okay, what does yours say?"   
  
Eric cracked open the cookie, looked at the fortune, "Uh nothing."   
  
Greta looked at him puzzled, "What do you mean? Did they give you a blank piece of paper?" Greta reached over to take the paper to look at it, Eric held it out of her reach. "What? Let me see it?" Greta stood up to get the paper, Eric wouldn't let her get it. She grabbed his arm, trying to get it away from him. "Why won't you let me see it?" He only replied with a smile. He tried pulling away from her, but in the process she lost her balance. She fell onto his lap. But she was determined to get the paper and didn't pay attention, and neither did he. The two continued to struggle, Greta tried to use her weight to get his arm to move, and lunged backwards. Eric wouldn't let go, and her momentum sent him forward. She fell on her back, he fell right on top of her. This time they did notice their position, and the thought about the fortune was forgotten.   
  
Greta looked up at him, his face only mear inches from hers. Eric looked down at her, her lips mear centimeters from his own. They looked each other in the eyes, waiting, waiting for someone to make the first move. Eric could feel her sweet breath on this face, Greta could feel his deep intakes of breath. Their position on the couch firmly stuck in their minds. Eric leaned down slowly, and Greta closed her eyes waiting.   
  
{Ring, Ring}   
  
The two jumped up quickly startled, Eric then realized that it was the phone. He slowly got off the couch and answered it.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
{{Eric, it's Carrie.}}   
  
"Oh, Hi Carrie." He said trying to slow down his heart rate.   
  
Carrie paused, {{Did I, interrupt something?}}   
  
Eric didn't answer the question, but asked one of his own, "What's up Carrie?"   
  
Carrie grinned at this side step, {{The photographer we had for the fight tomorrow had to back out. I know you are going to the fight anyway, so...}}   
  
Eric smiled, and finished it for her, "So you want to know if I'll fill in."   
  
{{Yeah, I know you aren't supposed to start till monday, but I, the hospital, needs you.}}   
  
"No problem, I'll do it."   
  
{{Thanks, I'll meet you there, two hours before to get some shots and for setup. That okay?}}   
  
"No problem," And with that they said their good byes, and Eric hung up the phone.   
  
Eric came back over and sat down on the couch next to Greta. "Well, I'm shooting the fight tomorrow." Greta smiled, he continued, "So, I won't be able to watch it with you like we planned, I'm sorry."   
  
Greta shook her head, "No that's okay. I understand." She smiled, then looked over to the slip of paper sitting on the coffee table, the one Eric laid their while answering the phone, quickly she grabbed it, and looked at it. Eric saw what she was doing and tried to stop her, and grab it from her. She stood up quickly and moved away, and read it out load, "You're soul mate is closer than you think." She stared at the piece of paper, and Eric stood up, and stopped trying to get it from her. She paused, you could cut the tension with a knife. She then looked up at him, and smiled, "It wasn't blank."   
  
"Yeah, I know." He took the piece of paper and looked at it.   
  
"And that one was a fortune and not a saying."   
  
"True," He said, and put the slip of paper in his pocket. Eric went over to sit on the couch, turned on the television, "What do you want to watch?"   
  
Greta sat on the other side of the couch, "Don't know, what's on?" Eric and Greta sat and watched TV for the rest of the night, talking about different things, but not really paying attention. Their minds on other things, namely each other......   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Greta and Eric woke up early the next day and headed to the local supermarket. After much disagreement about what they should buy, they each got their own shopping cart, and got what they each wanted. Greta wanted lean chicken breast, fish and seafood, Eric got beef, pork, and 'a good stake' as he said. Greta went for the green vegetables, carrots, and tomatoes, Eric for potatoes, corn, and ketchup. Which Greta told him wasn't a vegetable, but he disagreed and said it was made of tomatoes so therefore it was. Which she just reminded him that actually a tomato was a fruit. Which he just gave a dirty look too. Greta kidded him that he would die of a heart attack before he was 40, Eric told her she would disappear if she didn't put more meat on her bones. Which resulted in a playful slap on his arm. The two however did agree on something's, namely; coffee, hot chocolate, peanut butter, jelly, and chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. The two of them went through the checkout separately, and then went out to Eric's Jeep to load it up. Eric looked at everything in the carts, "I just hope it all fits in the kitchen," he said with a wink. Greta just laughed, and got in the passenger side.   
  
Eric got in, and started the drive back to the apartment.   
  
Greta looked out her window, then spoke, "I really need to learn how to drive."   
  
Eric looked over at her, then realized she was right. He hadn't really thought of it before, "Yeah, I guess they really didn't have a driving school out in the bayou, huh?"   
  
Greta looked over at him and smiled, "Nope, and I just haven't had much time or chance to learn before."   
  
Eric smiled, "Well, I could teach you. But of course, you'll have to take a course too."   
  
Greta smiled, "I'd like that."   
  
"So have you thought anymore about what you want to do in Salem, job wise anyway?"   
  
She shook her head, "I've been thinking about it, on and off. And I can't think of anything. However, I did have an idea about what to do till I think of something."   
  
He looked over at her, "And that is?"   
  
"I was thinking of maybe enrolling at Salem U for next semester, take some classes, see what I like. That sort of thing."   
  
Eric smiled, "I think that that would be a great idea. College is definitely important." With those words he parked the car, then got out of the car, where Greta joined him. In two trips they had the groceries in the apartment, and were starting to put them away.   
  
A short while latter, everything was put away, and the cupboards were mostly full and so was the refrigerator. They poured themselves something to drink and walked over to the couch.   
  
"So any idea on a major?" Eric asked her, continuing their conversation from earlier.   
  
"Nope, not yet. There is just to much I like, hopefully I'll find out soon though."   
  
Eric nodded, understanding what she meant. They continued talking about college, what she would need to do to enroll, tests she might have to take, which Eric told her he would help her with. The conversation then went into discussing her driving. He told her that she didn't have too, that a lot of people didn't drive, but that he understood her wanting too. It was like a sense of freedom, to be able to go somewhere without depending on someone else to get there. There conversation, ended abruptly when Greta noticed the time. "Eric, what time do have to go to the fight?"   
  
Eric looked over at the clock, and jumped off the couch, "In 20 minutes. I've got to get going." Eric flew into his room to get ready. Greta stood up and shook her head. In a couple minutes he was back out, and ready to go, "Can you get to the fight tonight?"   
  
"Yeah, Bo's going to take me."   
  
Eric smiled, "I'll hopefully see you there." He opened the door, and was about to leave when he turned around and looked at her.   
  
"What?" Greta asked.   
  
"Nothing," but he came back to her, and kissed her on the cheek, smiled, "See you later," And with that he was out the door, leaving Greta with a huge smile on her face.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two hours later, Greta was walking in to the sports arena with Bo and Shawn (D), some of the Brady clan where all ready there, and they took their seats up in the stands with them. They all said their hello's, many giving Greta a hug. They sat and talked waiting for the game to begin. But Greta wasn't really paying attention, she was looking out into the crown of people.   
  
"He's probably taking last minute pictures of the fighters," Greta jumped at Bo's words. Bo smiled, "That's who you were looking for right?" Greta nodded yes, as her eyes again started moving around the room. A couple minutes later she spotted him. Eric was now taking pictures of the empty ring, with Carrie behind him pointing out different shots, then some of the crowd. When he took a picture of where she was, he smiled, looked up, and waved, then went back to work.   
  
Greta smiled, and then started talking with the Brady's, Bo smiling having noticed the interaction between the two. About fifteen minutes later, the announcer went into the ring. "Ladies...... and Gentlemen..... May I have your attention." The crowd slowly became quiet, the announcer spoke, then started to introduce the opponents. "In this corner we have Austin Reed." The crowd cheered loudly, while others booed. The Brady's cheered loudly along with Greta. Not that she knew Austin that well, or that she didn't like Brandon, it's just that Brandon was Nicole's brother, and that was reason enough for Greta. "And in this corner, Brandon Walker." The same response from the crowd came. Greta could see Eric down by Austin and Brandon taking pictures, and she smiled.   
  
He was doing what he wanted to do in life, photography. Now if only she could find what she wanted to do. Here mind stopped that route of thought when the bell rang sounding the beginning of the fight. Greta hated to watch the blows thrown and impacting the other person. Ever so often she would avert her eyes, so she didn't have to look. Bo leaned over and gave her a half hug, then went back to watching the fight. In no time, Round one was over, and people were up to grab popcorn and pop, or whatever they wanted to eat. Eric came over to the stands, and Greta stood up and walked down the bleachers to him. "So how's it going?" she asked him.   
  
He smiled, "Not bad, I think I got some really good shots. How's it going in the stands?"   
  
Greta laughed, "Not sure if I should have come."   
  
Eric looked puzzled, "Why not?"   
  
"Because it's so brutal!"   
  
Eric laughed, and leaned in and gave her a hug, "It's boxing what do you expect?" He laughed, and she looked up to him, and he pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. What they didn't see was the very jealous, angry pair of eyes looking at them. Nicole was staring at the two of them, and her temper was boiling. *If I can't have Eric, Greta, neither will you.* And with that thought she went over to talk to her brother.   
  
Eric slowly pulled away from the hug, and smiled, "Well, I'll have to get back to work." Greta nodded, and slowly walked back up the bleachers, and Eric back over to the ring.   
  
Bo taped her on the shoulder, "Hey Greta, I need to leave, Hope's back home." He said with a smile.   
  
"That's great!" she responded and gave him a quick hug.   
  
"So, can you catch a ride with someone?" Greta nodded, knowing that she could probably go home with Eric, or find someone. With that Bo left, finding Shawn (D) on his way out. She moved up another row to sit with the Brady's and continued to watch the match. However a few rounds in, something went wrong. Brandon went nuts, and just started beating the heck out of Austin. Austin then collapsed onto the mat, and Lexie and Craig rushed into the ring. The place was in chaos. A few minutes later, Austin was wheeled out on a stretcher. A few seconds later, Eric came over and got her, and they rushed out to the Jeep, and to the hospital.......   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 12   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been a long time since Austin was rushed into surgery, the families were eagerly awaiting any news. Greta was on her way back to the waiting area, after getting two cups of coffee. She saw Eric, he had his arms around Sami, trying to comfort her. Greta walked slowly up to them, "Here's your coffee," she said quietly.   
  
Sami looked over at Greta and smiled, "Thanks," she said taking the cup and went to sit down. Eric took Sami's cup, helped her sit down, and put her crutches next to the chair, then handed her cup back. "That's my brother, always looking out for me."   
  
Eric smiled, "That's my job." He gave her a light pat on the shoulder, and then walked back over to Greta and took the other cup of coffee. "Thanks, I need it," he took a sip, "Didn't get any for yourself?"   
  
Greta smiled, "Well, I couldn't carry more than two," she said kidding him.   
  
"Here," he offered her his, "I don't think germs really matter anymore," he said with a wink. She blushed slightly, and took the cup and took a few sips and handed it back to him. She looked over and caught Sami watching them. With a small smile she turned back to Marlena.   
  
Eric quickly finished the coffee and threw out the cup. "So, I see the bickering has stopped," Greta said looking round, to find the Brady's on the one side and the Reeds on the other.   
  
Eric shook his head, "Yeah, I think we all tired out." Greta looked at him, he looked physically and emotionally exhausted. She moved closer to him, and opened her arms. He looked at her, and almost fell into them. He had been giving out so many comforting hugs, to Sami, Carrie, and Billie that he was warn out, and needed one himself. Greta smiled as Eric let her hug him, the day had been very interesting to say the least. If any fears about Eric's feelings for Nicole remained they were gone now. The fighting of Lucas and Nicole against Sami and Eric was nothing less than extremely hateful. The only thing that still bothered her was that she could see that Nicole still had feelings for Eric. She tried to shake those thoughts away, as she continued to hug Eric. He slowly pulled away, and stood up straight, but didn't let her go. "Thanks, I really needed that."   
  
Greta was going to tell him there was no need, when Craig walked out of the doors. Everyone walked over to him, Craig hushed them. "He is in the recovery room right now, surgery went okay. But we did have a couple close calls. I'm not allowing any visitors right now. I will allow them when we move him into a room. I'll let you know," and with that he left.   
  
A small sense of relief went through the room, and the hugging began once again.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The key slowly turned in the lock of the apartment door, and in walked Eric, followed by Greta. Their coats landed on the couch, and Eric shut and locked the door behind him. Greta looked out the window, "I think the sun is starting to come up."   
  
Eric looked, "Then we better get to sleep." He yawned deeply.   
  
She yawned, "Stop it! You know yawning is contagious."   
  
He smiled, "Well to bad, I'm heading to bed, you should too."   
  
She followed him through the kitchen, "Oh, I am." She yawned again.   
  
He walked towards his room, pulling his shirt off and over his head, and threw it into the corner of his room when he stepped in. Greta stopped in her tracks, not opening her door, and starred at his bare back. Her eyes traveled over his broad shoulders, he turned around and she was treated the the sight of his bare chest, but she starred just a little to long and he caught her.   
  
Rather it was the fact that she found him to be gorgeous, or that she was so tired her mind was clouded, or a little bit of both, she didn't know, but she didn't move. She just slowly looked up into his eyes expecting to find an amused smile on his face. But instead what she found was something much more. She had seen this look on his face once before, it was the look he had given her right before he kissed her that first time. He slowly, determinedly walked over to her, her eyes stayed focused on his. The look on his face almost sacred her, but not in a bad way. He reached out for her, and pulled her to him. One hand going to the back of her head in her hair, the other to the small of her back. And then his mouth was on hers. It wasn't soft, it wasn't gentle, it was raw and passionate, and she returned it with vigor. Her hands moving around him to caress his back, his skin under her finger tips.   
  
His hand was moving in her hair, Eric was trying to pull her closer. Greta slightly jumped at the feel of his tongue at her lips. She opened her mouth instinctively, allowing him to probe her depths. She thought she heard a slight moan from him but wasn't sure, and indeed she had as Eric tasted her. She was as sweet as she seemed, part of Eric's mind was telling him that this was going to far. But the other part of his mind, his heart, and mostly his body wasn't listening to him.   
  
Greta's heart was racing, her body felt like it was on fire, she had never felt anything like this before, this feeling of real desire. She didn't even know where it came from, they were joking and tired before. Then all of a sudden... this.   
  
Out of breath, Eric broke the kiss for a moment, and looked at Greta. Her eyes still closed, her lips slightly swollen from their kissing, her face flushed, and hair slightly messed, he thought she never looked more beautiful. She slowly opened her eyes, desire evident in them, he wanted nothing more than to pick her up and take her to bed with him. But that small part of his brain won out. He lowered his head to her shoulder, and pulled her into a hug, taking a deep breath, trying to calm down. Trying to do the right thing. But her labored breathing, and fast heartbeat, along with the smell of her perfume were not helping.   
  
Greta was worried at first at why he stopped, but as her mind was coming back to her she understood. Neither of them were ready for anything else. Eric slowly stood straight and looked her in the eyes. His one hand caressing her face, he leaned in and gave her a soft, gentle kiss, and then tried to explain everything with his eyes.   
  
She understood, and closed her eyes in acknowledgment, words not able to really express what they wanted to say. He then softly said, "Good night."   
  
She responded, "Good night," and with that they broke apart and headed into their bedrooms. They both got ready for bed, but they had a hard time falling to sleep.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 13   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta turned over on her side, opened her eyes and looked at the clock. She blinked twice, *One thirty?* she sat up in bed and threw the blankets off, opened the door and walked into the kitchen. Eric was sitting at the kitchen counter, with a mug of coffee in his hands. She walked over to the coffee pot and saw that he was in a T-shirt and boxers, and she smiled when she noticed that his hair was still messed up. She made herself a cup of coffee and went to sit down on the couch, her one hand came up to mess up his hair even more as she passed by, and said, "Good Morning."   
  
Eric gave her a dirty look for messing with his hair, and followed her to the couch, "Actually, it should be, good afternoon."   
  
She playfully hit him on the shoulder, as they both sat down, "Whatever," she said with a yawn and took a sip of her coffee.   
  
"I'm so glad Carrie said not to come in today."   
  
"Well, I don't think she'll be at work either. I'm just glad Austin is going to be okay."   
  
"Yeah me too," he said taking another drink.   
  
Greta looked over at him, "So what are we going to do today?"   
  
Eric grinned, and shook his head, "I have no idea." They both laughed slightly. "Honestly, I could probably go back to sleep. But the day is almost over really."   
  
Greta agreed, "Hmm, what to do." She tried to think of something they could do, but the more she tried, the more she woke up, and the more she thought about the kiss last night. Which brought a smile to her face.   
  
Eric saw the smile, "What? Did you think of something to do?"   
  
Greta turned to look at him, "No, was just thinking."   
  
Eric prodded, "About?"   
  
"Nothing." He gave her that look telling her he would get it out of her one way or another. "Okay, okay. Geez." He laughed, she was way to easy, then he waited for her to continue. "I was thinking about last night," she pause, "Well actually this morning."   
  
Eric looked her in the eyes, the smile receding form his lips. A million fears popped into his mind, did she not like it, did she regret it? But then he saw the smile on her face, and knew that that wasn't the case. He sat the mug on the coffee table, and scooted to the middle of the couch, leaving her the other half. "And, what are you thinking about that?"   
  
Greta almost shuddered at the sound of his voice, how could he always do this to her? He wasn't kidding or playing around anymore. His voice was somewhat lower, and determined, and she knew what this was leading to, and she welcomed it. "I was thinking," she said quietly, and slowly moving closer to him, so that they were sitting next to each other, their legs touching, their faces inches apart. She continued, "that I liked it."   
  
He starred into her dark eyes, "Oh you did, did you?" She nodded her head yes. His hand came up to her cheek, caressing her face, she turned into the touch, and for some reason unknown to her, she kissed the palm of his hand, then closed her eyes to enjoy the touch, only opening them when he spoke. "You know, we haven't even been on our 'first date' yet." She nodded her head in acknowledgment, as one of his hands came down just under her knees. He then picked them up and she turned with them as he moved them over his lap. The hand then traveling up to rest on her hip. He then continued, "We are probably moving way to fast for either of us," he said quietly leaning in close to her, their heads touching.   
  
Greta nodded, "Yeah probably," she replied moving closer to him, her arms coming around his neck.   
  
His other hand coming up to rest behind her head, in her hair, "I'm so glad we agree," and with that they both leaned in, and their lips met. This time it was soft and gentle, but wasn't staying like that for long. They were both becoming more aggressive, his tongue moving into her mouth, and this time she joined in. Surprising Eric a little, but he welcomed it. Her hands moving from his shoulder to his neck and into his hair. His hands moving from her face and neck to her back. Each trying to get closer together. They broke apart a few times for a breath of air, but unlike before, they didn't stop. Things were getting heated, and quickly. Eric finally broke the kiss when the war between his body and his mind couldn't take it anymore. His body wanting to move her on top of his, touch her, caress her, and his mind yelling at him not to.   
  
Greta looked at him questioning, and it broke his heart. He took a deep breath, and brought his hand to her cheek, he decided to be straight foreword. "Greta, it's..." he paused trying to find the words, "it's difficult to be this close to you and kiss you..." He paused again, and looked into her eyes, "and not want to touch you."   
  
"But you are touching me," she said simply.   
  
He smiled at her innocence, his hand moving on her back to make his next point, "Not 'this' kind of touching."   
  
She looked down and blushed, embarrassed that she just got his meaning, "Oh," was all she said.   
  
Eric raised her chin to look at him, "And don't you dare think that it's only because of you that we should take this slow. It is for both of us." He said and punctuated it with a soft, quick kiss.   
  
She smiled. They were both starting to cool down again. Greta almost laughed, they had done it again. One minute they were kidding around, and the next they were kissing passionately. Greta took a deep breath, "Okay, so what are we going to do while we take this slow?"   
  
Eric smiled, he really didn't know. He knew that they had already taken the next step, and it would be very hard to go back. And he also knew he didn't want to go back. When he kissed her, he felt something, something so different yet so much better than with Nicole. He didn't know exactly what that was yet, but he liked it. He took a deep breath, and in defeat answered her, "I have no idea." Which made them both laugh. He stood up and pulled her up with him, "for one thing..." he said looking down at her in her pajamas, "We need to get dressed." She giggled realizing what they were both wearing. "Then," he continued, "We need to get something to eat. I'm starving." Which produced more laughter from her.   
  
They both then walked back to their bedrooms and got dressed. About 15 minutes later they were both done, and Greta walked into the kitchen where Eric waited, "So now what? Are we going to fix a late lunch?"   
  
Eric smiled, "Nah, how about we go get something to eat?" Greta nodded that that was fine. Eric grabbed his keys and coat, "Great, I have the perfect place." Greta grabbed her stuff as well and they left.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 14   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In a little while they walked into the Brady Pub. Caroline saw them immediately and walked over to them, giving them huge hugs, and ushered them to a booth close to the bar.   
  
"So you two, what do you want?" she asked with a smile on her face.   
  
"No doubt about it, a large bowl of Brady Chowder. I haven't had it in so long."   
  
Caroline gave a large smile, "And you dear?" she asked.   
  
Greta smiled, "I'll have the same."   
  
"Great," Caroline turned to the bar, "Hey Shawn, two bowls of chowder."   
  
"Coming right up," was the reply.   
  
She turned back to them, "So how are you doing? You were still at the hospital when we left."   
  
"We're tired, but we'll live," replied Eric, "We were there until early morning."   
  
"Yeah the sun was starting to come up," Greta said.   
  
Caroline shook her head, "So I assume this is probably breakfast?"   
  
They both laughed and responded, "Yes."   
  
Shawn then came over and placed the bowls in front of them, patting Eric on the shoulder. "How's my boy?" he asked.   
  
Eric smiled, "I'm fine grandpa."   
  
Caroline smiled at the two of them, *They are such a cute couple, and Eric seems so happy. I'm so glad that him and Nic...* She didn't finish that thought, she never trusted the girl, and she had good reason not too. "Well, Shawn let us leave them to their breakfast." They turned to go back to the bar with Shawn asking, "Breakfast?" Caroline just patted him on the back, telling all about it.   
  
Greta picked up her spoon, dipped it into the chowder, blew some cool air over the spoonful, then ate it. Eric watched her do all of this, "What?" she finally asked.   
  
"Just seeing if you like it."   
  
"Of course I do, I've had the famous Brady Chowder, cure all to everything, before," she said with a wink.   
  
"Oh," he said and started eating his own. They made small talk, and got on the topic of college.   
  
"I think I 'm going to apply for enrollment for next semester at Salem U."   
  
Eric smiled, "I think that is a great idea. How about we head over there after we are done her."   
  
"That would be great. I need to get an application, and see what all I have to do. I know I'm going to have trouble because of all those years in the bayou."   
  
Eric understood, "But you should be able to get most of your school records. You might have to take a test or something though."   
  
Greta sighed, "That's right, I forgot about all the tests, papers, and homework. Maybe I won't go." She said with a wink.   
  
"Oh no, you are going." They both laughed, and finished their chowder. Eric and Greta split the bill, hugged Shawn Caroline, and headed for Salem U.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few hours later they were back at the apartment with many brochures, papers, booklets, and applications. Greta had signed up for the late November SAT and had purchased a study guide for it. She was now looking at all the things required for the application. Which Eric grabbed from her, "Hey!" she yelled and tried to get it back.   
  
He deflected her grabs, and sat on the other end of the couch, "Just let me ask and you can answer." Greta finally gave in and sat back down, grabbing a pen and pad of paper to write down what she needed to do. She wrote down the transcripts from the boarding schools she attended, three letters of recommendation, and the SAT. Eric continued with the requirements, Name, got it," he said with a wink. "Birth date, got that too. Sex..." he paused almost making a joke but decided not to, "female. Social security number..."   
  
Greta interrupted him, "I don't have one."   
  
Eric looked up at her, "Why?"   
  
"I'm not a US citizen, I'm a French citizen," she said simply.   
  
Eric hadn't thought about that, a hundred fears went through his head, *Would they make her leave the country?* But he then dismissed it, *She isn't trying to get a job right now, and she has been in America for over nine years.* "You could probably get US citizenship if you wanted to," he told her.   
  
Greta smiled, "Another thing to add on my list. Let's see, College, SAT, drivers license, and now citizenship. Easy, I'll do it all tomorrow," she said with a laugh.   
  
"That is a lot to do, but don't worry, I can help you."   
  
She looked at him with a large smile, "Thank you, Eric. I don't know what I would do without you."   
  
"You would be just fine."   
  
She disagreed but instructed him to continue reading the requirements. They continued until they were through, and talked about all of them. They agreed on Mrs. Horton, Marlena, and Bo to give her the letters of recommendation. And then went about fixing dinner. "So, looking forward to your first day of work tomorrow?" Greta asked.   
  
"Yeah, I need to develop all those pictures, even though, I'm sure we won't be using them with what happened."   
  
Greta agreed, "So what do we want to make for dinner," she said looking in the fridge.   
  
Eric looked over her shoulder, "Hmmm, let's see, since we bought a lot of different things, I'm not sure." Greta stood back up, and closed the door. Walked over tot he counter, and jumped up to sit on the counter.   
  
"Well, pasta or stir fry sounds good."   
  
Eric walked over to her and leaned his hip against the side of the counter next to her. "If we make the stir fry with beef then I'll go for it." Greta rolled her eyes but agreed, she was about to jump off the counter when Eric told her to stay there. He went and got the steak and vegetables out of the refrigerator. Handed her the vegetables, and placed the meat on the other counter. Then went over and got two knives and cutting boards, and gave her one of each, which she thanked him for. She started to cut up the carrots, green peppers, onions, mushrooms, and broccoli. She leaned down low enough to open the cupboard door behind her, and grabbed a large bowl then shut it. Making Eric laugh at her movements.   
  
"What? You told me to stay here!" she said teasing him.   
  
He sighed and shook his head, "I didn't mean you had to, permanently!" She just laughed, as they continued to cut. Eric got done before her, "Slow poke." he called her.   
  
"Hey, I have more to cut then you." She said reaching out and hitting his shoulder.   
  
He just grinned and got out the large pan to fry everything in. He added a little olive oil, then added the meat and started to cook it. He then got out a pot for the rice and placed it on the stove. He then headed for the rice, he walked over to Greta, "Excuse me, the rice in in here." He said pointing to the door under her legs. She smiled and opened her legs to allow him to open the door. Eric starred at her in disbelief for minute, "You are taking the, staying there thing kind far aren't we?" She just giggled in response. He opened the door and crouched down to get the bag of rice, he stood up quickly, closing the door, but hit his head on the counter while standing back up. "Owww."   
  
Greta's hands went immediately to his head where he bumped it, her legs moving back down.   
  
"Are you okay?" she asked tilting his head down so she could see where he hit it.   
  
He looked down, her chest was right in his face, and he was was standing between her legs, he swallowed hard trying to stop the mental images that were going though his mind, *God help me.*   
  
"Eric? Are you okay?" Greta asked again after getting no answer.   
  
He looked up into her concerned face only inches from his. "I'm fine," he said quietly. He stood there looking into her eyes, then place his hands on the counter top, one on each side of her. Concern fading away, Greta realized the position they were in, *Oh my.* Was the only thing she could think. They stayed there waiting for... what? They weren't sure, the tension in the room was great.   
  
Eric leaned in slowly, *Here we go again,* his mind told him, *Just remember it's not going that far.* But he stopped listening, when Greta's arms pulled him closer to her, her legs wrapped around his waist, and she leaned in and kissed him. His arms moved around her, pulling her to the edge of the counter, allowing her legs to wrap around him even more, eliciting a small moan from him. She wrapped her arms around his neck a little more, and Eric picked her up from the counter kissing her even more. She held on tight as he began to walk. Their brains were yelling at each of them, asking them what the hell they were doing, but neither listened. Eric slowly walked towards the couch, his hands caressing her back as his lips started to trail down her neck. She tilted her neck to the side, allowing him to continue, as she sighed at the contact. He finally made it to the couch, leaning over, he slowly dropped her on to, and then followed. Her hands moved into his hair, bringing his mouth back up to hers, as they started kissing again. Her legs coming to wrap around him once more, making them both grown. He moved down the left side of her neck with kisses, and his hands were moving from her hair to the sides of her ribs, and were about to move further.   
  
"Eric?" Greta said breathlessly, but he didn't answer, "Eric," her mind becoming clearer, "Eric, I think something is burning!" Those words cut through his mind, remembering the stir fry, he jumped up and ran to the stove turning it off, and taking the pan off the burner. Greta was right behind him, and looked in the pan. The steak was burnt to a crisp.   
  
They looked at each other, blushed slightly, then started laughing. They had chicken stir fry that night instead of beef, much to Eric's dismay.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 15   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The rest of the week had went quickly, Eric and Greta actually were not able to spend much time together. Eric usually left for work before she got up, and returned late after dinner. It was a very demanding job, but he was enjoying it. Greta was busy getting everything together for college. She typed up her application, went and got the letters of recommendation, and called to get her boarding school transcripts sent. She also went down to the court house to find out about citizenship, but they told her they would get back to her. With that all done she was starting to study for the SAT, but her mind kept wondering because friday was coming, and she couldn't wait. She wondered what Eric had planned for their so-called first date. She had went shopping during the week also, and bought two dresses, one a very nice, fancy dress, and one a more simple, yet beautiful dress, since she had no idea what Eric had in mind, and wasn't telling her.   
  
Eric was sitting at Java Cafe having lunch when John walked up to him. "Hey Eric, haven't seen you in while. How are you doing?"   
  
Eric looked up, and smiled, as John sat down. "Good, the job is going great. But Carrie can be a real slave driver." He said with a smile, and John laughed. "But, I do have the rest of the day off, which is nice. I have a lot to do for tonight."   
  
"What are you doing tonight?" John asked.   
  
Eric smiled, "It's Greta's and my first date, well, sort of." He said shaking his head, "And this time, no one is going to be there to mess it up." He said with a determined look on his face.   
  
"Do you need any help?" John asked   
  
"Now that you mention it, yeah I could. What do you know about...." And with that the two of them went into discussing the plans for the night.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta was walking around Salem place, she was looking for a pair of shoes to go with the one dress. When she bought it, she was sure she had some that would go with it, but they didn't look exactly right, and wouldn't be good for dancing. *That is if we are going dancing.* She said with a sigh, it was quite annoying that she had no idea what to expect, but it was also very nice.   
  
The only problem is that was not the only thing she was thinking about, she was also thinking of her run in with Hope in the ladies room. She knew Hope didn't have anymore of Gina's memories, *But she seemed so much like my mother.* She shook her head, trying to clear it, and just hoped that Marlena could talk to Hope. She continued on her mission, determined that that run in wouldn't affect the rest of the day. The thought of the 'date' brought a smile to her face, and she opened the door to the shoe store and went inside.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
John clicked off his cell phone and put it back in his coat, "Well that part is all set up, and you have the rest right?"   
  
"Yep, everything's ready. Thanks John, I just hope she likes it."   
  
John grinned, "Oh, I think she will." The two of them got up from the table, left their money, and started to walk out of the Java Cafe, when they spotted Greta coming out of nearest store.   
  
"Hey, Greta!" Eric yelled to her, and they walked over to her.   
  
Greta looked up and smiled, and met them, she lightly hit Eric on the chest, "Long time stranger. Hey, shouldn't you be at work?" She said with a wink.   
  
"I've got the rest of the day off." Eric tried to look in the bags.   
  
Greta pulled the bags away, "Oh no, if you don't tell me what we are doing tonight, I'm not going to tell you what I bought," she said with a grin.   
  
Eric smiled, "Okay."   
  
Great grabbed him by his coat collar, "No! You are supposed to tell me!" Eric just laughed. Greta started to whine, "Ahh, Eric!" She looked over at John for help, "Can you tell him that I at least need to know something, or I have no idea what to wear."   
  
John smiled, "She's right man, you wouldn't want her to dress in jeans and a T-shirt."   
  
Greta turned towards Eric, pleading in her eyes, Eric just laughed but answered. "All I'm going to tell you is that I'm going to wear a tux."   
  
Greta smiled, "That at least helps." She paused, "Now where are we going?"   
  
Eric just shook his head, "I'm not telling you."   
  
Greta grumbled, and John and Eric just laughed. "Well, Eric, I have to go meet Marlena. Have a great Night." He said with a wink.   
  
"Thanks John for everything. And we will."   
  
John left, and Eric directed Greta to the Jeep, "What did John help you with?" Eric just laughed as he shut the door for her.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta had a sense of deja vu looking in the mirror, not that long ago she was getting ready for her first date with Eric, that turned out not to really happen. But now, here she was again, preparing for her first date with Eric. She smiled, he was going to wear a tux, like he did at the ball. He looked so handsome, and everything was so perfect in Paris. She wished they could go back. But those thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. She smiled, "Just a second," and looked at herself in the mirror. She smoothed out her long black dress. She walked to her bedroom door, and opened it to find Eric standing there all decked out in a black tux, he looked so handsome.   
  
Eric starred at her, her hair down but pulled back slightly and curled. Showing off her neck and a pair of diamond earrings and necklace. But that was not what is eyes were focusing on. The dress was off the shoulder, strapless, with sheer black sleeves. The dress dipped *low,* showing off some cleavage. The dress clung to her body almost like a second skin, made of the same sheer black material. Eric looked up into her now amused eyes, "You look... breathtaking."   
  
Greta blushed, "Thank you."   
  
"Oh, these are for you," he said pulling out a large bouquet of roses from behind his back."   
  
Greta smiled, taking them form him, she lifted them to her nose. They smelled wonderful. They were a mix of beautiful colors, white, peach, yellow, and light pink. "Their beautiful."   
  
"They don't compare to you," he told her offering his arm. Greta smiled, grabbed her purse, then took his arm. Eric escorted her out of the apartment and to the Jeep. He opened the door, helped her in, then shut the door. He walked over to his side and climbed in. He turned towards her, and took a piece of black fabric from his pocket. He held it up to her, "Now, It's going to be a surprise, and I don't want you to figure it out."   
  
Greta sighed, but smiled, and agreed. She turned away from him so he could put the blindfold on her. He carefully placed it over her eyes and tied it so that he didn't mess up her hair. After he tied it, he leaned in, and not able to help himself, placed a small kiss on the back of her neck. She smiled at that, she then turned back in the seat, and Eric started to drive. She tried to figure out where they were going by the turns he made. But after what seemed like him going in circles she stopped and decided to just let him surprise her.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After a little bit of time, Greta felt the car stop, and Eric parked it. "Stay there, and don't take that blindfold off," he told her as he got out of the car. A few seconds later her door was opening up, and Eric's hand was on her arm, helping her out of the Jeep. "Okay, we don't have to walk to far."   
  
"Where are we going?" she asked trying to walk but not able to see. She leaned into Eric more, to try and keep her balance, which he gladly helped her with.   
  
"You'll see.... Okay stop." She stood still, "Okay, move a little this way." He said angling her to the right a little bit. He move behind her, and she could feel his hands at the blind fold. "Now close your eyes, and don't open them till I tell you."   
  
She wanted to scream, she was to excited to wait, the surprise was killing her. He undid the blindfold and put it in his pocket. Then wrapped his arms around her, "Okay, open them."   
  
Greta opened her eyes and took in the sight before her, she was in shock, and the only thing she could say was, "It's beautiful."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued 


	4. Chapters 16-20

TITLE: DAYS Fairy Tale: Eric & Greta: Chapters 16-20  
WRITTEN BY: Heather Ferguson (fergus80)  
  
EMAIL: hferguso@niu.edu  
  
WEBSITE: http://eric_greta.tripod.com (from when Jensen was on days)  
  
Rating: If you can watch DAYS, you can read this. If there is a rating change, a link to the chap. will be provided.   
  
Disclaimer: Days of Our Lives and all of their characters are property of Corday Productions and NBC.   
  
My Rant: Okay, I'm finally putting this up on FanFiction.net. Mostly to free up my website space. This was started way back in Oct. of 1999, and I haven't decided if it's finished yet or not. Reviews are always welcome!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 16   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"It's beautiful," she said looking around her surroundings. The trees all around her were strung with white Christmas lights. A table was set for two in the middle of the clearing of trees, surrounded by a clear plastic like tent or canopy thing. Greta looked up at Eric with a large smile, "Where are we?"   
  
Eric grinned, "It's a wooded area on the outskirts of Salem, and as I promised, no one will interrupt this evening." Greta smiled wide, and then shivered slightly from the cold. Eric moved closer to her, and guided her to the transparent tent. "I had a feeling that if we could eat outside it would be to cold, so John came up with this idea." He said pointing to the tent, he then opened it, and Greta walked inside and he followed.   
  
Greta felt instantly warmer when she got inside, and she noticed the small heater in the corner. She then looked around, the plastic was so transparent that if it wasn't for the heat, she would have thought she was still outside with the beautiful lights, trees and starlit night. "This is perfect"   
  
"I was hoping you would like it," he said coming closer to her and then pulled out a chair for her. She sat down as he pushed in the chair. Greta watched him move over to a small CD player, and smiled as some soft music started to fill the air. He then moved back over to the table, and took the other seat across from her.   
  
His hand indicated the bottle of champaign, and Greta nodded, "Yes, please."   
  
"Okay, let's see if I can do this right." He said with a wink as he tried to uncork the bottle, after a bit of struggle which made Greta giggle at him, there was a large "POP" and the cork flew across the table , hit the wall of the tent, then fell to the floor, which just made her laugh harder. "I guess I need to learn how to do that a little better huh?" With that he poured each of them a glass of champaign, then holding up his glass, "Shall I make a toast?"   
  
She smiled at him, "But of course."   
  
Eric thought a moment, then grinned at her, "To the beautiful friendship and future we found together in Paris." The words almost brought tears to Greta's eyes, as they clinked glasses, then each to a sip.   
  
"Mmm," she said, "Not bad at all. Where did you get it?"   
  
"Well, it's one of the bottles I bought in Paris, when we were there." He said, taking another sip of it, savoring the taste as well.   
  
"How many did you buy when you were there? It's not exactly cheap." she asked.   
  
"That's my secret," he said with a wink, and she was about to ask why when he interrupted her. "Now, I hope you like what I have planned for dinner." He lifted the silver cover from the plate in front of her.   
  
Greta looked at the plate and smiled, "Perfect. You know me to well."   
  
"Well, I do live with you. I know you and your love of pasta and shrimp." He said indicating the fetuchinie alfrado with vegetables and shrimp.   
  
"And what did you get for yourself?" she asked, lifting off the silver cover from his plate. Then slightly giggling when she saw the steak, potato and... "is that asparagus? You are actually eating a real vegetable?" she said in disbelief.   
  
He laughed, "Well, I guess you are just rubbing off on me." The two started their dinner, and this time they were not interrupted through the entire meal. They talked about his job, Austin getting out of the hospital, how weird Hope had been acting, along with anything else that came to their mind. They each had a wonderful time, talking, laughing, and somehow even getting to know each other a little better than they already did.   
  
When dinner was over, Eric got up and changed the CD, then walked back over to Greta. "May I have this dance?" he asked as the first song came on.   
  
"Of course," Greta took his hand, and stood up. They moved away from the table, Eric pulled her close, and Great laid her head on his shoulder as they began to sway to the music.   
  
Maybe it's intuition but some things you just don't question   
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant   
And there it goes, I think I found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy, but I believe   
  
Eric listened to the music as it moved over them, he nuzzled his nose into her hair smelling her perfume, and held her more firmly to him. Eric couldn't believe how lucky he was, here he was dancing with the most beautiful, kind, caring person he had ever met, his best friend.   
  
I knew I loved you before I met you   
I think I dreamed you into life   
I knew I loved you before I met you   
I have been waiting all my life   
  
He smiled at the chorus, *Did I dream her into life? It almost seems that I did. I have always dreamed of a person like Greta, the woman of my dreams.* That thought made him feel wonderful, yet at the same time it scared the hell out of him. He thought he had also found the woman of his dreams when he was with Nicole, *And look how that turned out!.... But Greta is so different than Nicole. She is a completely different type of person.* He reminded himself, which put is mind at ease, mostly.   
  
There's just no rhyme or reason, only the sense of completion   
And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces I'm searching for   
I think I found my way home   
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy, but I believe   
  
Greta leaned back and looked up at Eric, and he looked down into her eyes. *This is what I was missing.* He said to himself, as he leaned down slowly, and softly pressed his lips against hers.   
  
I knew I loved you before I met you   
I think I dreamed you into life   
I knew I loved you before I met you   
I have been waiting all my life   
  
Greta leaned into the kiss, their lips pressing more firmly together. Her arms slowly encircled his neck, his hands moving up to her hair and face. The kiss was slowly becoming very passionate, as they took their time. Eric slowly brushing his lips against hers, his warm breath blowing across her chin. His tongue slowly darting out to lightly lick her bottom lip, making her mouth follow it to his. The kiss deepening, and becoming more demanding. Her tongue licking his top lip and then moving into his mouth, making him groan. The slow, passionate kiss continued until the next song came on, and then they slowly broke apart to look into each others eyes, desire evident. "It's a little... warm in here," *Did my voice just shake?* He asked himself, then continued, "How about we get some fresh air," *and cool down!* Greta nodded her head, and he followed her out of the tent.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 17   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta shivered as the cold hit her when she exited the tent, Eric took off the jacket of his tux and wrapped it around her shoulders. Greta smiled and turned towards him, "What about you?"   
  
He smiled rubbing his arms though his shirt, "Oh, I'm fine."   
  
Greta shook her head, "Then why are your teeth chattering?" She tried to give the jacket back to him, but her stopped her.   
  
"Wait no, keep that on, I'll be right back." He said as he walked quickly to the Jeep, in a few minutes he was back with a blanket. Greta tilted her head in a question, and Eric smiled, "I always keep a blanket in the Jeep in the winter in case of car trouble." Greta smiled, and took his jacket off. "Oh no, keep that on, I'll use the blanket."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because.... you look cute in it" he said with a smile as he headed back to the tent.   
  
"What are you doing... now?" Greta was wondering what he was up too.   
  
He came back out with the bottle of Champaign, and the two glasses. He walked over to a large rock, and Greta smiled. He sat down on the rock with the blanket around his shoulders. He handed the two glasses to Greta for her to hold, as he poured the champaign into them. He then carefully set the almost empty bottle on the ground. Greta handed him his glass. He then took her hand, and directed her to sit down. She slowly sat down on his right leg, her legs between his, as he brought the blanket around the two of them. "Okay, now it's your turn to make this toast." He told her.   
  
She smiled, and thought for a minute, "Okay... to more star filled nights spent together." Eric grinned and they clinked glasses, and took another sip of champaign. Greta then leaned back into Eric, resting the back of her head on his shoulder looking up at the stars. "So beautiful tonight," she said.   
  
Eric looked at her, "Yes you are."   
  
Greta looked down at him, and smiled, giving him a quick kiss, then they both looked up at the stars. They both took a few more sips of the champaign, and then Greta took the empty glasses and placed them on the ground next to the bottle. Eric then brought his arms around Greta, giving her a slight hug. Greta smiled at him, and then sighed, "I wish this night didn't have to end."   
  
Eric grinned, "I know what you mean. But it will, we can't stay out here all night, or we'll freeze to death." They both laughed, "But, it doesn't have to end right now." He said kissing her cheek.   
  
She smiled and looked up at the stars, she picked one, a very bright one, and made a wish. *Let there be more wonderful, magical, perfect nights like this one for me and Eric.* Just then she felt Eric's warm breath on her neck, and she shuddered.   
  
"Are you too cold?" he asked concerned, bringing the blanket more securely around them.   
  
"No, I'm fine," she said with a shy grin.   
  
"Good," She went back and looked at the star she made her wish on and smiled, closing her eyes as she felt his lips on her neck by her shoulder. The feather light kisses were moving up her neck, making her tilt her head more to the side. The warmth of his breath such a contrast to that of the cold nights air. The soft warmth of his lips were, she was convinced, trying to drive her crazy. His lips continued on their journey upwards, and she let out a soft moan from her lips. Which immediately made her stiffen up, Eric stopped, "What? What's wrong?" Greta stood up and moved away from him. He stood up moving towards her worried. "I'm sorry if I..."   
  
But she cut him off, "No, it's not your fault, at all."   
  
He reached out and grabbed her arm, and slowly turned her to face him. He then brought out his hand and titled her face up to look at him, "Then what's wrong?" he asked quietly, "Did you not like it? Because from the sound you made..."   
  
Greta blushed, "That's just it..."   
  
Eric grinned, and his heart almost burst at the sweet, innocence he had before him, "Greta... you do NOT need to be embarrassed by that. Besides, I happen to like all the little sounds you make." He said with a wink and a smile.   
  
"What?" Greta looked up at him in shock, "What other little noises do I make?"   
  
If it wasn't for the fact that he thought Greta might get mad at him, he would have laughed at the look on her face, but instead he just smiled. "You make little sounds when you are happy, sad, angry, content, or..." he trailed off looking back to the rock, making her blush even more.   
  
"I do not!" she protested, making a small 'hrumph' sound, which made him smile. She heard it too, and she tried to stop the small smile from forming. Which made it all the worse, when she almost caught herself about ready to make another little sound. Eric just grinned, and pulled her into a hug, she sighed into his chest, then looked up at him, "I do not," she said with a smiled on her face, still trying to deny it.   
  
"Yes you do," he said leaning down to kiss her, eliciting a small sigh, which made her stomp her foot to the ground. Which then made them both break out into laughter.   
  
A few minutes later, they found themselves back in the tent, dancing again. Greta looked up at Eric, "So, how do we clean up all this stuff?"   
  
Eric grinned, "All we have to do is get the CD player, and turn off the heater and lights. John's got some people coming tomorrow morning for me to pick the stuff up." Greta smiled. "It's nice knowing someone who can get that kind of thing done like that," he said snapping his fingers. "Especially, when that person is you stepfather."   
  
"Yeah, it does help," she said with a wink, "And the next time I see him, I will have to thank him for his help. This was absolutely perfect."   
  
Eric looked into her eyes, "Yes it IS," he said with emphasis, "Because, I do not believe our first date is over until I drop you off at your door."   
  
"And which door would that be? To the apartment, or my bedroom?"   
  
Eric shook his head, "You know what I mean."   
  
Greta smiled, "Yes I do," she said and moved up and gave a quick kiss to the tip of his nose, making him roll his eyes, and she laughed.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Another hour or so later, they made it back to the apartment. Eric unlocked the door, and then he followed Greta into the apartment. She was about to sit on the couch, when Eric took her hand. "Oh, no. The date must end properly." he said taking her to her bedroom door.   
  
"But if I don't go there, the date won't end." She said with a wink, following him.   
  
He smiled as they reached the door, "But if we don't end the date, we can't go on our second one. Which I thought, should be tomorrow night. Wait... tomorrow afternoon. A lunch date, and a movie. How does that sound?"   
  
Greta smiled, "Perfect."   
  
He then leaned in, and placed a long, sweet, kiss on her lips. "This is where I tell you, I had a wonderful time, that I'll call you, and good night."   
  
Greta giggled, "Yeah, that's probably right."   
  
He leaned in, and kissed her cheek. "Okay, now... how about we change, get comfortable, see what is on TV until the early hours of the morning, and then drag ourselves to bed?"   
  
She laughed, "It sounds like the perfect ending, to a perfect night, and I really need to stop using the word perfect."   
  
He smiled, gave her another kiss, and then they both went into their own bedrooms and changed. Greta came out in her navy silk pajamas, and Eric followed a few minutes later in a T-shirt and sweat pants. Greta got two can's of pop from the refrigerator, and a bag of chips, and headed for the couch. Eric followed, and saw the light blinking on the answering machine.   
  
He walked over to it, and hit the play button, a very happy voice said, "Hey, Eric, it's Carrie. I have some important news for you......."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 18   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Eric, it's Carrie. I need to tell you something..." He continued to listen as she went on, "Well, I'm moving to Israel." Eric looked in shock at the answering machine and then at Greta. "I'll be up late tonight packing, so when you get this, could you come over?"   
  
Eric turned off the answering machine, and walked to the door, he motioned Greta to come with him. She grabbed the keys, and locked the door behind them. They then walked down the hall to the next door and Eric knocked.   
  
A few seconds later the door opened, music flowing out the door at them, and Carrie standing there in a T-shirt and jeans. "Eric," she said with a huge smiled, and gave him a big hug. "I'm so glad you got the message in time." She then ushered them into the apartment, and moved a few boxes so they could sit on the couch.   
  
"So what is this about you moving to Israel?"   
  
Carrie smiled, "Well, it's a long story. For one," she paused, smiled wider, "Mike is back in Salem, and he told me about this project there..." She went on to tell them everything about it, "And so no I'm leaving."   
  
Eric shook his head, go up from the couch and gave her a big hug. "As long as you are happy , then I'm happy for you ... and you keep in touch." he said with a wink.   
  
"Of course I will." They hugged again. Carrie paused and then looked up at him, "But there is one problem, and it will affect you."   
  
"And what is that?" he asked quizzically.   
  
"Well... Mike told me about some of the things that Ali has been saying about Craig and Nancy."   
  
Eric looked confused, "Suffice it to say they don't like Mike and me all that much. And since I am leaving... I don't know how secure your job is with the hospital." she sighed, "I'm sorry. It might be okay, but you might want to find something else, to be safe."   
  
Eric shook his head, "Carrie, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." The three of them talked for about another hour, until Carrie shooed them out so she could continue packing.   
  
Eric and Greta walked back into their apartment, and sat on the couch. Eric grabbed the pop sitting there, opened it, and took a sip. It was slightly warm, but her didn't care. "So, have any idea where you want to work now?" Greta asked as she munched on a chip.   
  
"Well, I could try and get a job at some of the other magazines or newspapers in the area, or state. Only problem is, they aren't in Salem. But I'll just have to see." He looked over at Greta, "But I don't want to leave Salem."   
  
She smiled, "Well, I can help you look."   
  
Eric shook his head, "Nope, you have enough to do. You need to still study for the SAT, coming up soon."   
  
Greta groaned, "Don't remind me."   
  
Eric laughed, and turned on the TV. A couple hours later they headed to bed.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning Greta stayed and studied for the SAT, after much protesting. Eric made an appointment with a job search agency in Salem in the morning, and he was getting things ready for that.   
  
About a half hour before the appointment he walked into the kitchen, Greta looked up, smiled, "Very nice," she said.   
  
He looked up and grinned. He was wearing a navy suit and tie. She stood up from the couch in her sweats and walked over to him. She brushed off some imaginary dust from his shoulder and straitened out his unwrinkled tie. He smiled at her, pulled her into his arms, making her smile.   
  
"I'll meet you at Java Cafe at around noon for our date." he said with a smile, "But if I'm a little late, forgive me?" he said with a puppy dog face.   
  
Greta giggled and shook her head, "Yes, I'll forgive you."   
  
Eric smiled and looked at his watch. "Wish me luck."   
  
"Good luck, but you don't need it."   
  
He smiled again, leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. He then grabbed his stuff and left.   
  
Greta just smiled happily and went to go sit down and, "STUDY.... Ahhhhhhhhh!"   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric was sitting in the waiting room, waiting for his appointment. "Mr. Brady?"   
  
Eric's head shot up, "yes?"   
  
"Mr. Jenkins will see you now." Said the secretary.   
  
Eric walked into the office, shook his hand and sat down. "Let's see what you have."   
  
Eric handed him his portfolio, and Jenkins looked through them....   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta stood by Java Cafe, she couldn't get a table because it was so busy. She looked down at her watch, it was five after noon. "I just hope the interview is going okay," she said quietly.   
  
"Greta!" she turned around at the familiar voice, she smiled as Eric ran up to her, "Sorry I'm late."   
  
"Don't worry about it."   
  
Eric looked at the busy cafe, "How about we go to the Pub, get some take out, and then go to the park?"   
  
"Great idea," she replied. They went to the Pub and got their take out. Greta got a chicken sandwich, cole slaw, and a pickle. Eric took a Club sandwich and fries. They then headed for the park. Eric got out his blanket form the Jeep and laid it on the Grass. Greta laid out the food and drinks, while Eric took off his suit coat, and exchanged it for his leather one. Greta just smiled. "More comfortable?"   
  
"Oh, yes." he said as he sat down. They opened up the containers, and Eric took a bite of his sandwich.   
  
"So, how did the interview go?"   
  
"It went okay." He took another bite, as she ate her cole slaw. "He said I had a lot of talent."   
  
"That's great." she said and then took a bite of her sandwich, Eric took a few fries and devoured them, then took a drink of soda.   
  
"However, I have another appointment on monday with him."   
  
Greta looked up questioning as she took another bite, "Why?" she finally got out.   
  
"Well, he said that the companies that were looking for photographers, were looking for certain types of photo's." He ate a few more fries.   
  
Greta took a bite of her pickle, then asked, "And?"   
  
Eric finished his fries and answered, "Well, I have examples of many of the types. And he says they are all very good. But I don't have one, that he says is very important." He ate the last bit of his sandwich, and then took a drink.   
  
Greta finished her pickle, and looked at him expectantly, when he didn't finish, she took a drink of pop and then asked, "That is?"   
  
Eric sighed, "Sexy pictures, as in lingerie."   
  
Greta almost choked on her pop. "You don't?" she asked quietly.   
  
"Nope, 'Bella' never really did lingerie ads. Underwear, sure. But not very sexy." Eric drank the last of his soda. "And, Mr. Jenkins wants me to bring in some of these photo's on monday. But I have no idea how to do that."   
  
"I do." came a voice from behind Eric....   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 19   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They both looked up at the intruder in there conversation. "Nicole? What do you want?" asked an irritated Eric.   
  
Nicole acted insulted, "I'm just trying to help. I overheard what you said. You need sexy pictures to get a job right?"   
  
"Well, yeah."   
  
"Well, you can use Titan for the shoot, and I can arrange a model for you." Nicole said smiling.   
  
Eric and Greta stood up. "What's in it for you Nicole?"   
  
"I feel bad for what I did to you, and I'm trying to make up for it. Okay?"   
  
"I don't know." Eric said torn, and looked at Greta.   
  
Greta looked up at him, "You need the pictures Eric." she said.   
  
He smiled at her, he knew it was difficult for her. "Okay, Nicole. You set up the time, and get the model, and WE'LL meet you there." Greta smiled when Eric told Nicole that they would both be there.   
  
"Great, I can get the studio in about an hour. I'll see you both there." She turned around with a smile on her face. Eric and Greta sat back down, finished their lunch. Eric thanked her for understanding. They then cleaned up their stuff, and then went back to Salem Place.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
An hour later they showed up at Titian and walked into the photo lab. Everything was set up and ready for his use. Eric explained to Greta what everything was as they waited.   
  
A few minutes later, Nicole walked into the room. "Well, ready to get the show on the road?" she asked.   
  
"Sure, where's the model?" Eric asked.   
  
Nicole acted apologetic, "I couldn't find one, that could do it this last minute. But, since you need one so bad, I could do it."   
  
Greta looked at her, her eyes big, in shock. *No, no no no* she kept saying to her self.   
  
Eric looked at Nicole in surprise, then anger, "Yeah sure Nicole, you didn't even try to look did you, you had it planned all along."   
  
Nicole tried to look hurt, "No, that's not true. I did try. Really. There just isn't a model that we have right now that isn't busy, or that can do it." Eric turned to leave, grabbing Greta's arm to go. "Eric, if you can find another model, by all means go ahead, you can use the lab, and I'll leave."   
  
Eric turned around, he looked at her, and for a minute he thought she was being honest.   
  
"Eric, really, I couldn't find anyone, that's why I was a little late. I could try and reschedule one, but they probably won't want to do it till monday."   
  
"I need them by monday." he said quietly.   
  
Nicole grinned to herself, *Got him.* "Now, Eric, I can pose for you." She looked over at Greta, "Greta can stay too." *Not for long she won't* she told herself.   
  
Eric sighed, "Nicole, can you leave us alone for a minute."   
  
"Sure," she said and left the room.   
  
Eric wanted to scream, he did not want to take anymore pictures of Nicole, he would love to never have to see her again. But he also really needed the pictures so that he could get a job.   
  
Greta saw the trouble that Eric was going through, and walked over to him, and grabbed his hand, and looked up in his eyes.   
  
Eric shook his head, "I can't do this, to you or to me."   
  
Greta took her hand and made Eric look at her, "Eric you need the pictures."   
  
"Not enough to make both of us, especially you, uncomfortable."   
  
Greta smiled, she could see how much it was tearing him up inside, "But, I'll be here."   
  
"Are you saying you think I should do it?"   
  
"What choice do you have?"   
  
He sighed, and tried to think of something, "I could try and go find another model to do it, or someone. I could ask Hope or Sami even," he then laughed, "However that would be really really weird." He shook his head trying to get the images out of it, the last thing he wanted to think of was his twin sister in lingerie, it was like thinking that about your mother.   
  
Greta laughed, gave him a quick hug, and then said, "Eric you need them, and... I trust you."   
  
Eric smiled, "If there was any other way, you know I would do it."   
  
"I know," she said quietly.   
  
He leaned down, and kissed her softly, but was interrupted by the knock on the door.   
  
"Come in," Eric said.   
  
Nicole walked into the room, "So do you have a decision?"   
  
Eric looked at Greta, and then back at Nicole, "Yeah."   
  
Nicole smiled, "So what will it be? Will I pose for you, or will you try and go get yourself another model?"   
  
Greta's mind was screaming at her, she did not like this at all. *But there is nothing else he can do! He really needs these pictures. Besides you can stay and watch.* But she knew she couldn't, she knew she wouldn't be able to stomach the site. *You have to do something!* He mind screamed at her, *What?* She didn't know, but her mind, heart, and soul continued to scream at her to do *Something!*   
  
Greta spoke up, "I'm going to do it." Eric and Nicole looked over at her in unbelievable shock.....   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 20   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nicole looked at Greta in disbelief, "You what?" she said.   
  
"I'm going to model for the pictures." Greta said defiantly to Nicole.   
  
Eric just stood there in shock with his mouth wide open, starring at Greta. *No, she didn't just say what I thought she said.* His mind was not able to compute it, it was just so, so... *Unlike her.*   
  
Nicole looked over at Eric, "So, you agreed to this? Using Greta for pictures, someone who has never modeled before?"   
  
Eric shook his head, and then looked at Nicole, his mind still clouded with confusion. When he got his voice back her answered, "Yes...." He quickly looked over at Greta, and then back to Nicole, "We agreed."   
  
Nicole was turning red, *This is NOT turning out right at all! It completely backfired! I would never have thought that.... sweet, innocent Greta would do... THIS!*   
  
Eric looked at Nicole, "That is okay, right Nicole? You said I could use the lab for my shoot, I just needed to find a model."   
  
"Yes, I did." She fumed, "Well, then I'll leave you to get to work." and with that she was out the door in a huff.   
  
Eric shook his head at her, as she left. *Well, you were up to something afterall.* He then turned to Greta, she was turned away from him. He walked up behind her, and leaned his head over her shoulder to whisper in her ear. "If you were that uncomfortable with her taking the pictures you could have told me. Come on, let's go find a model so I can get these pictures taken."   
  
Greta spun around and looked at him, "What?"   
  
"You just said that to get rid of her right?"   
  
Greta looked down, *Maybe he doesn't want me to be the model,* but answered truthfully, "No."   
  
Eric was back in his shock mode, he thought before after the shock wore off that she was just saying it, but *I guess I was wrong.* He walked up to her, and tilted her chin to look up at him, "Greta.... You do NOT have to do this." He couldn't deny that he was hoping that she would, he just didn't know how much he could control himself.   
  
"Eric you need the pictures."   
  
"I can get someone else to do them." He said simply. He looked at her, she looked so innocent, and he thought that it would almost be like taking advantage of her.   
  
"Who?" she asked, "I am much more comfortable doing this, than having her do it. Unless..."   
  
Eric looked into her eyes, "Unless what?"   
  
She turned slightly away, "Unless you don't want me too, if you don't think I'm model material."   
  
Eric closed her eyes, and turned her quickly to look at him, and he kissed her, hard, surprising her, "Greta, THAT has NOTHING to do with it. Greta... you are so much more beautiful than any model in this building." She blushed at his compliment. "I'm just worried, Greta, you are just so...."   
  
Greta shook her head, "If you say innocent I'm going to hit you."   
  
Eric smiled, at her playful nature, *At least she feels a little better.* "Well, yeah... AND, I mean... we are just starting to go out... I mean... this is not a regular photo shoot, how comfortable are you going to be in lingerie in front of me?"   
  
She giggled, "Well, maybe we'll find out." Eric sighed, she continued, "What? I mean it's not that different than a swim suit right? Just different materials." She said trying to convince herself more than him.   
  
He just smiled, and shook his head. *It is nothing like it at all,* he told himself, and knew she knew that too.   
  
"Eric, I want to. You need these pictures, and I want to help you. Besides... I've kinda always wanted to be a model as a little girl."   
  
Eric grinned, "But somehow I doubt you wanted it to be in sexy lingerie."   
  
She giggled, "Well, true. But I can handle it, if you can." She said with a challenge in her voice.   
  
"Okay, we'll do it," He swallowed hard, knowing exactly how difficult this shoot was going to be for both of them. He took a deep breath, "I'll set up while you get dressed, okay?"   
  
Greta nodded, then motioned around the room, "Uh, where?"   
  
Eric smiled, "Right, you don't know. Here, follow me." He walked into the side room of the lab. There were racks, and racks of clothes. He got to one rack, and showed her a bunch of lingerie, "Ummm, I'll just let you pick out whatever you want."   
  
"I thought 'Bella' didn't do lingerie shots." She said looking at the rack of clothes.   
  
Eric responded, "Well, we don't do shots of just lingerie. For some articles in the magazine we photograph a guy and girl together, and the girl wears it, but I have never done those shots." He tried to explain. "It's for the..."   
  
"Sex info. articles." She responded, "And quizzes and stuff, right?" Eric nodded, "I do read 'Bella' sometimes." She admitted.   
  
He smiled, "Okay, I'll leave you to get ready, and I'll go set up the lighting." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and headed out of the room.   
  
Eric walked into the lab, and started to set up the lights where he wanted them. He still couldn't believe he was going to take these types of pictures of *Greta!* He was still in shock. He went over to the door, and locked it, he didn't want just anyone coming into the lab, he knew it was uncomfortable enough for her to do this in front of him. He sighed, and shook his head to get some rather interesting images out of it. *Stop it Brady, you need to be a photographer right now, and not a hormone crazed pig.* He went back to setting up the lights and cameras.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta looked through the garments on the rack in front of her, she went to her size, and started looking, some she would take out, and immediately start laughing. Honestly she couldn't believe that she was doing it either. But she knew she had too. She started looking again. *Silk, Satin, Lace, Feathers, Leather, and even Mesh. Geez! And in every color of the rainbow.* She shook her head, and kept looking. After a little while, she finally found something that didn't make her laugh, make her feel ridiculous, or question how to even put it on. She hung in on the hook, and then turned towards the make-up mirror. She brushed out her hair, turned on the curling iron, and picked out her make-up. Her hands were shaking a little, which made putting the eyeliner on difficult, but she did it. When her make-up was done, she got undressed, and then put on the garment she picked out. She then took the light blue robe from behind the door and put it on. She then took a deep breath, "Here goes nothing," she said to herself and left the room.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric made the last few adjustments of the camera, when he heard the sound of heels on cement. He straightened up, *This is it,* and he slowly turned around. The ankle length, silk, blue robe, hid from view what she was wearing, but he could still see the high heals underneath, and his breath caught in his throat. He looked up at her face, her hair was down, slightly curled, yet a little wild, perfect for the shoot. Her make-up was done, she wore more than he had seen on her, but under the lights it was just right. He walked over to her, "Perfect job on the make-up and hair, you look beautiful."   
  
She smiled, "Thank you, I did do some stage acting remember? I know the effect of lighting."   
  
He grinned, "That's right.... Well, I'm done setting up." He walked over to the area he was going to take the pictures. In the center was a piece of furniture that sort of looked like a bed, with many pillows, and wrinkled white sheets. The back drop was a deep burgundy red, and the lighting was muted, with soft light. "Just sit down, and get comfortable, and I'll check the lighting."   
  
Greta walked over and set on the 'bed' crossing her legs, then she yelled at herself, *This is going to be a sexy shoot remember, stop being so prim and proper.* With that, she leaned back against one of the pillows, and curled up on her side, waiting.   
  
Eric looked through the camera, *Oh, boy.* Was all her could think. He knew that these pictures were going to be more beautiful than any he had taken of Nicole. He stopped looking through the camera, and spoke up, "Okay, I'm ready here."   
  
She looked up at him, "Oh... okay." And she stood up, and started to untie the robe.   
  
Eric grabbed her hand before she could untie it, "Are you absolutely sure about this?"   
  
Greta looked up into his eyes, and she knew, "Yes" She knew that it was okay, she knew it deep in her heart. She knew she would do anything for him. But she also knew, that there was no going back after this, so she might as well have fun with it. A slow, seductive smiled spread across her face, and Eric knew he was in trouble. Her fingers untied the silk robe slowly, as Eric watched, and she then let it drop to the floor.....   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued 


	5. Chapters 21-25

TITLE: DAYS Fairy Tale: Eric & Greta: Chapters 21-25  
  
WRITTEN BY: Heather Ferguson (fergus80)  
  
EMAIL: hferguso@niu.edu  
  
WEBSITE: http://eric_greta.tripod.com (from when Jensen was on days)  
  
Rating: If you can watch DAYS, you can read this. If there is a rating change, a link to the chap. will be provided.   
  
Disclaimer: Days of Our Lives and all of their characters are property of Corday Productions and NBC.   
  
My Rant: Okay, I'm finally putting this up on FanFiction.net. Mostly to free up my website space. This was started way back in Oct. of 1999, and I haven't decided if it's finished yet or not. Reviews are always welcome!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 21   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric saw the blue silk drop to the floor in a puddle at Greta's feet. *Black heels actually* his brain told him in a fog. He slowly brought his eyes up her body. Her legs we covered in a pair of black stockings, that trailed up her calf's, and halfway up her thighs. Eric bit his lip at seeing the little metal clasps attached to them, that trailed up to her hips onto a silk, black garter belt, covering the black underwear underneath. His eyes continued up her bare stomach, and then to the black silk and lace bra. He swallowed, hard. *Ohhhh, boy.*   
  
He hadn't said anything for a good minute or two, and it had Greta worried, "Is something wrong?" She asked quietly.   
  
He looked into her eyes, "No, you look perfect." He said quietly. *Oh, my God. Even in my wildest dreams, I never... ever... imagined.... this.* He thought to himself. He shook his head, "Uhh, why don't you get comfortable," he told her. "And just try and relax," he said to her, but more to himself.   
  
She sat back down on the bed, and leaned back against the pillow, pulling her legs up onto the bed.   
  
Eric looked through the lens, and snapped a few pictures, both with his camera, and with his mind. He was never going to forget this photo shoot.   
  
He directed her into a few more posses, which she did, and Eric thought she looked perfect. But he knew, that even though he found the pictures unbelievably sexy, the magazine companies wouldn't. He looked over at her, she still looked too ... too... sweet. He sighed and walked over to her, and sat down next to her.   
  
She looked at him confused. "What's wrong?"   
  
He smiled, "Nothing is wrong," he replied.   
  
"Then what is it?" she asked.   
  
"Greta, this..." he said gesturing to her outfit and body, "Is.. well..." he blushed, "Extremely sexy." She blushed too, and he continued, "You just have a face of an... angle." he said with a smile. She grinned. "Now don't get me wrong, that's a good thing. Just not for this shoot."   
  
"Then what do I need to do?"   
  
He sighed, "How do I say this... to you?"   
  
Greta shook her head, "Eric, you may think that I am all sweet and innocent, but I do know about all this stuff. You do not need to try and censor what you say."   
  
Eric grinned. "Okay, I need the... seductive look, a look that... says... I want you."   
  
Greta just grinned, "Oh kay. And just how am I supposed to just do that. I've never had that look before."   
  
Eric looked at her, "Are you kidding?"   
  
She looked up at him questioning, "What?"   
  
"I have seen that look on your face a few times."   
  
"When?"   
  
"Well...." he smiled, "One was last night, when I was doing this...." He said and leaned in and kissed her neck. Greta closed her eyes, and tilted her head to the side. Eric's hand came up and lightly touched and caressed her cheek, he then brushed her lips with his, their breathing both becoming faster. He kissed her harder, his tongue entering her mouth, a small moan coming from her. He pulled away, and looked at her. Her cheeks slightly flushed, her lips full from his kisses, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open. He took the camera from around his neck, and took a few quick pictures, she opened her eyes to look at him, "Beautiful" he said to her. She smiled, but not happily, she gave him that sort of seductive smile he had seen only a few times from her. He almost dropped his camera when she started to crawl over the bed towards him. But he remembered what they were here for, and got a few pictures.   
  
Greta smiled, she could feel her nerves about all this go away, she was actually having fun. She laid back down, and turned to her side, and Eric got a few more shots. She turned onto her stomach, and looked up at him. Eric was using the camera around his neck, taking shots. She sat back up, and got up on her knees, blowing a fake kiss to the camera. She gave him that perfect smile, and he snapped a few more. She then curled up her finger, in a come here motion. Eric took one more picture, and then walked to her, his breathing fast, his face flushed. His hand went to the back of her head, and brought her mouth to his in a deep soul searching kiss. Her arms went around his neck, his other arm around her. There tongues meeting, their breathing ragged, skin flushed. His hands traced her back, felt the smooth skin and silk under his fingers. Her hands went up to the front of his shirt, and pulled him back with her. They both feel back onto the bed, Eric started to kiss a trail from her ear down to her shoulder. Her slight moan made him smile into her skin. He moved to the other side of her neck, and continued in the same fashion. Her hands traveled down his back, and pulled him closer. A flash of light, startled them. They looked at each other, and Eric smiled, "The camera took a picture." He said and brought the camera out from between them. He kissed her lightly, then told her, "Stay there." He took a few more pictures. Sat the camera down on the table, then came back and sat beside her. He lightly touched her cheek, "Well, I think we're done."   
  
She slowly sat up next to him, he brought her in for another kiss. He stroked her cheek, "So beautiful," and he kissed her again, he then looked into her eyes. "Greta...."   
  
"Yes?" she said looking up at him.   
  
He looked into her dark brown eyes, and thought he could get lost in them, "Greta, I L..." Their heads spun around at the knock on the door. They looked at each other, "Just a minute."   
  
Eric stood up, and pulled Greta up with him. Greta leaned down, and got the blue robe, and put it on, and tied it around her. Eric then walked over to the door, unlocked it, and opened it slightly. He sighed, "What do you want Nicole?"   
  
Nicole barged her way in, "Just wanted to see if you were done yet." She looked over at Greta, and noticed the flushed look in her cheeks, which made her mad.   
  
"Yes, we just got done."   
  
Nicole looked over at Greta, then back at Eric, "Just got done with the pictures, or... something else?"   
  
Greta's head fell, "I'm going to change," she said quietly and headed for the dressing room, and shut the door behind her.   
  
Eric was furious, "How dare you say something like that?" He walked over to the camera's and started to take out the film. "You know Nicole, you said you wanted to help me, to try and make up for what you did. That was a lie wasn't it?" He looked at her, she had a look of surprise on her face. "Oh don't try to act hurt, it's the truth. The only thing I don't understand is what you were trying to accomplish."   
  
"I wasn't trying to accomplish anything," she said sweetly.   
  
"Whatever." He said with a look of disgust on his face, "You just need to know Nicole, that you are Never going to get me back. I have moved on with my life. You had your chance, and you know what?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"I am so glad that you left me." Nicole looked at him in shock, "That's right. I'm glad. Because I am so much happier with Greta."   
  
Nicole just starred at him, and then turned around and left.   
  
Eric put his shoulders back, and stood up straight, he felt really good about that, and realized that complete closure of his time with Nicole had just happened. He took out the last roll of film, put it in his bag, and then walked over to the changing room. He knocked on the door softly, but didn't receive an answer.   
  
He tried the door, and it opened and he walked in. Greta was dressed with her back to him. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her. She jumped slightly, but then leaned back against him. He could feel her body lightly shake every so often. He turned her around in his arms, and put his hand under her chin, and made her look at him. The mascara she was wearing was running down her face.   
  
"Greta..." he said quietly.   
  
"Why? Why does she do things like that?" she asked so quietly, that he could barely hear her. He brought her closer to him, and hugged her.   
  
"I don't know. Just don't listen to her, ever.... Greta, you don't have to worry. I'm never going back to her. That part of my life is completely over, any feelings I had for her are gone." She looked up at him, he cupped his face in his hand, and wiped away her tears with the other.   
  
"But Eric, you loved her, you wanted to marry her. It can't be that easy to get over her."   
  
Eric shook his head, "You don't understand." He pulled her closer to him, "Greta, I thought I was in love with her. But you know what? I wasn't." He paused, "I didn't know what love was, until I met you." With that he leaned in and gave her a tender kiss.....   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 22   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta was in shock while Eric was kissing her. Her lips moved to their own accord, but her mind wasn't paying attention. *Did he just say what I thought he said?* Her head reeled from his words, and ran them over and over again in her brain. She needed to ask what he meant by that, just to be sure. The kiss stopped briefly, and she looked at him in the eyes, "Eric..."   
  
"Shhh," he said to her, putting a finger to her lips, "You don't need to say anything." He leaned in again, and gave her a kiss on the lips, and then one on the forehead, and then brought her into a hug, placing his head on the top of hears.   
  
"But.." she tried again, trying to ask what he meant.   
  
"Greta," he said quietly, "I don't want to rush anything for either of us, I don't want there to be any regrets."   
  
*What the heck is he talking about?* She was really confused now, but she decided to go along with it for now. And just leaned into him, to feel his arms around her.   
  
Eric relaxed slightly when he felt Greta relax into his arms. He knew what he had said, and he had meant every word, but he also knew, at least he thought he knew, that they weren't ready for that step yet. Heck, in reality they were only on their second date. The other thing, is he didn't want to pressure her. He knew Greta, and he knew that if he allowed her to continue, she would say it back to him. He didn't want her to feel obligated to say it because he had. Also, in reality, it scared him a little. He had never felt anything like it. He knew that what he was feeling was love, *But I thought that with Nicole too.* He knew it was different with Greta, but he needed to be sure. After a few more seconds he looked down at her, "Ready to get out of here and go develop those pictures?"   
  
Greta looked up at him, and nodded her head yes.   
  
"Okay then, let's get out of here." He took her hand, and led her out of the dressing room, they grabbed their coats, and he got the film and his camera, and they left.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta sat on the couch trying to study for the SAT, while Eric was developing the pictures in the bathroom. He had insisted on doing them himself, for many reasons. One, he didn't want just anyone to see the pictures of Greta like that. And two, he didn't trust anyone else, he didn't want them ruined. He took a lot of supplies into the Bathroom, including a red light bulb. Greta laughed at everything he had taken in there, and commented that even she doesn't take that much stuff into the bathroom with her. He gave her a dirty look and a fake laugh, which just made her laugh even more. He had then went in the bathroom to develop the pictures. And since then she had been studying for the SAT, which was the coming weekend. But she wasn't really paying attention, he mind was on what he had said back at Titan. *Did he mean that he was in love with me? And if so, why wouldn't he let me say anything?* She couldn't answer those questions, and didn't even know how to go about finding out. A little later, Eric came out of the bathroom, and went to the refrigerator, took out a pop, and leaned against the counter. He opened it, then took a drink. "So how is it going in there?" Greta asked, walking over to him.   
  
Eric smiled, "They are turning out very nicely." He looked over at her, grinned, "But I'm not sure I want to use them."   
  
Greta looked surprised, "Why not? What's wrong with them?"   
  
"Nothing, I just might want to keep them all for myself." He said with a wink. She playfully hit him on the shoulder. "No, really. They are really good Greta. They are almost dry, you can see them in a minute. Besides, I'm only going to use the ones you want me too." He sat the can down on the counter, and looked back over at her.   
  
She grinned, "Okay."   
  
He smiled, "How's studying going?"   
  
She sighed, "Not good." She stopped, and tried to decide whether to ask him or not, and decided to try, "It's just that I'm not really thinking about it. I have other stuff on my mind."   
  
Eric looked at her, "Like what?" he said already knowing.   
  
"About what you said." she replied simply. She tried to continue, but he cut her off again.   
  
He walked over to her, "Just don't think about it, okay?" He kissed her cheek, and then walked back over to the bathroom door, "Want to see the pictures?" he said changing the subject.   
  
She sighed, she wanted to kill him, *Well not really, he's just... AHHHH.* She nodded yes, and walked with him into the bathroom. Eric had replaced the light in the bathroom with a red one, which made everything in there have a red shade. Eric explained the light was so that it wouldn't expose the film. She saw a lot of photographs hanging around the room on lines. Eric walked over to one of the lines, and took a few off. He then walked back over to her, and showed them to her. She looked at the pictures in shock. "This is me?" she asked looking up at him.   
  
He grinned, "Yep."   
  
She shook her head, it was unbelievable to her. She had never saw herself as sexy, yet that is exactly what these pictures were. It shot her confidence up a few levels. *Maybe I can compete against Nicole after all.* She thought to herself with a smile.   
  
They looked at a few more pictures, waiting for the rest to dry, when they all did, Eric gathered them all up, and they went out into the living room. They sat on the couch and looked through the pictures. Eric held up one for her, "I think this is my personal favorite," he said with a wicked smile.   
  
Greta looked at the picture, it was one with her, with her eyes closed, mouth partially open. "When did you take this?" She asked.   
  
Eric smiled, "Right after I kissed you." She said looking into her eyes, "Now you see what I see." Greta blushed at his comment.   
  
They looked though the rest of the pictures, and they decided on three that he would use. One was a close up like the one that he liked so much but with her eyes open, another was the one taken with her curling her finger in a 'come here' gesture, and the last was her crawling towards the camera. Greta admitted that she was a little embarrassed by the pictures, and Eric offered to not use them. But she insisted by saying that yes she was embarrassed slightly by them, but she was also proud of herself for doing them. Eric went and put the three pictures in his portfolio, then came back.   
  
"So what are you going to do with the rest?" she said looking at the pile of so called 'rejected' pictures.   
  
Eric gave a wicked smile, "Keep them."   
  
Her eyes widened, "What? Why?"   
  
He laughed, "You don't expect me to throw them away or give them to people do you?"   
  
"Well no... but."   
  
"Why you don't want me to see them?" Greta blushed, "Because, you know it wouldn't really matter if I had them or not."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because I already have the images imprinted into my mind, and I will never forget them." Greta's cheeks turned even more red, and Eric reached over and grabbed her, dragging her over to him, tickling her. She screamed, laughing, and struggling trying to get away. He pulled her over onto his lap, tickling her, she tried to stop him, but gave up, and tried to tickle him. Which made him try and stop her. They finally caught on to each others wrists in a stalemate. Both their laughter and giggles stopped as they looked into each others eyes. They leaned in and kissed each other, each letting go of each other's wrists, as their arms wrapped around each other. Trying to pull each other closer, as their lips met, and kissed passionately. Their mouths open letting each other taste one another. Their hands moved over each others back, and Greta pulled away slightly, Eric looked at her questioning.   
  
She got up from his lap slightly, and he was about to ask what was wrong, when she turned back towards him, and sat back on his lap, straddling his legs. He grinned into the kiss that she started, and pulled her closer to him, now that they were able to have more contact. His arms went around her, and pressed her into him. Her hands worked over his neck and into his hair, as they continued to kiss. Eric groaned slightly as she moved her hips. She stopped to looked at him, "Are you okay? I'm not to heavy for you am I?" worried that she had hurt him.   
  
He grinned and shook his head, "Greta, trust me, you're just fine." He said as he leaned back in and kissed her again. He held onto her firmly towards him, moved slightly off the couch, and then laid back onto it. She giggled as he pulled her to lay down on top of him. "What?" he asked.   
  
She laughed again, "I feel like a teenager." she said laughing.   
  
He grinned, "What, making out on the couch?" She nodded, "But I thought that was mostly in the back seat of cars." They both laughed, and then they started to kiss again.....   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 23   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And they kissed. Her legs falling to each side of his, her arms at his shoulders or in his hair. Their mouths moving together, lost to everything else but that kiss. Eric's arms going around her, his hands caressing her back, slowly moving under the material of her shirt. She jumped slightly at the feel of his hands on her bare back, but quickly settled back against him. Greta's skin felt so soft to his fingertips, and he could only imagine what the rest of her felt like. He broke the kiss, only to catch some air and to move his mouth to her neck. The warmth of his breath and the softness of his lips on her neck made her body slight shake, only to have him pull her tighter against him. He was rewarded with the soft sighs and small moans coming from her lips. The heat was building quickly and Greta felt like she had a high temperature. His hands moved further up her back, rubbing and tickling slightly. But they abruptly stopped and so did he when he encountered the silk strap of her bra.   
  
His brain completely cleared at that moment, and he knew they had to stop, stop before they went to far. He opened his eyes and saw her looking into them, he also saw the same understanding there. He smiled, pulled his hands out from under her shirt, and brought one up to pull her head down to his shoulder. He heard and felt her sigh deeply, and he felt the same way. "Oh, Greta, Greta." he said quietly.   
  
She brought her head up and looked at him, "What?" she asked.   
  
He smiled, "You know, we always do this."   
  
"Do what?" she asked jokingly.   
  
He shook his head at her, but answered anyway, "Start out with a sweet little kiss, and end up..."   
  
She finished it for him, "Getting all passionate and then stopping cause we are 'going to far'." She said bringing her hands up in a quoting gesture.   
  
He laughed, "why did you do that?" he said gesturing to her hands and the quoting.   
  
"Because, that's what 'you' always say." She said sitting up, straddling his torso.   
  
"Only because I know you... both of us aren't ready to go further."   
  
"No, you say 'both' when you mean only 'me'." She said matter of factly.   
  
He moved up on his elbows looking up at her. "Greta, I do mean both of us. But yes, mostly you."   
  
She pointed his finger into his chest, "Brady... how do you know if I'm ready or not?"   
  
Eric looked up at her in shock, "What? Are you!?! Greta, we have only went on like 2 dates."   
  
Greta started laughing at look on his face, she laughed and giggled so hard, she buried her face in his chest.   
  
"What? What's so funny?" he asked confused.   
  
"You are," she said looking up at him.   
  
"Me? Why?"   
  
"The look on your face."   
  
"Oh kay, but you didn't answer my question."   
  
"No Eric, I'm not ready for THAT." She paused, "But..."   
  
"But what?"   
  
She thought for a minute, "Eric, yes we have only been on technically two dates. But we have known each other for a long time, we are living together, be it in separate bedrooms." He smiled. "And we are both adults."   
  
He smiled, "Yes. So what does that mean?" he said impatiently awaiting her answer.   
  
"It means that we go as far as we want."   
  
"And exactly how far is that?"   
  
"Exactly what I said. Instead of you... or me" she added with a wink, "stopping us because we think we are going to far for the other, we stop when we ourselves are going to far."   
  
Eric grinned, "So I can do what I want until you stop me, or until I feel uncomfortable, and the same for you." He said with a smile and laugh.   
  
She lightly hit him on the chest at his laughter, "Yes, exactly. Do we have a deal," she said with a wink and put out her hand for a shake.   
  
He shook his head, brought up his hand, and they shook. "Deal." He then laid his head back on the couch, brought his other hand up, and tickled her sides.   
  
"Ahhh, no fair." She screamed and giggled, trying to get away. She moved up and away from him, he sat up, one arm going around her waist, not letting her get away. She let out high pitched squeals as he continued to tickle her at the back of her neck, under her arms, and the sides of her stomach. "Let go," she said with a laugh.   
  
"Never," he said with a wicked grin. She tried standing up, and actually got both feet on the floor. She tried getting away, but he moved with her.   
  
"Okay, okay. Uncle, uncle." She cried out, "Stop," she said still laughing, tears running down her face.   
  
Eric smiled, and stood up, kissed the tears on her cheeks, then lightly kissed her lips. She smiled up at him. "So... how about" he looked at his watch, "a late dinner?" She smiled nodded her head, and they went into the kitchen.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A couple hours later they were on the couch watching a movie. Eric sat back with his feet on the coffee table, and Greta was curled up to him, one arm around his torso, her head resting on his chest, and his arm around her. Eric looked down at Greta, and smiled. *This is how it's supposed to be.* He told himself, as he felt her snuggle a little closer. He then turned his attention back to the movie.   
  
She smiled as she moved closer to him, she felt so happy. *Now this is just... nice.* She grinned, and tried to pay attention to the movie.   
  
About an hour later the movie was over, and it was late. Eric sighed, and turned off the tv. He yawned, "Well, I'm going to bed, how about you?" he said to Greta. But she didn't answer. He looked down, and found her sound asleep. He smiled, "Greta?" he said quietly. She mumbled slightly, and hid her face in his chest. He carefully pulled her slowly away from him, so that he could stand up. He then slowly bent back down and put one arm under her knees, and the other under her arms. He lifted her slowly, and hugged her to him. He then walked back towards the bedroom with a smile. He opened her bedroom door with a little luck, and with the light from the hall, walked to her bed. He then slowly laid her down, so that he wouldn't wake her. He pulled his arms out from underneath her, and she tried moving closer to him. He sat at the edge of the bed, and turned on the light on the night stand. The light glow fell across the room. He looked at her, he knew she wouldn't be totally uncomfortable in what she was wearing, but didn't dare take anything off either. He gave her a small kiss, then stood up. Grabbed the sheet and pulled it across her, knowing the blanket would be to warm with all those clothes on. He then looked at her and smiled. *She looks even more beautiful and sweet when she's asleep.* He thought to himself. He then turned out the light, walked out of the room, and shut the door behind him. He leaned against the door, *But she wasn't that sweet in the photo lab.* He said with a larger smile. He shook his head, and then went into his room to get ready for bed.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 24   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta woke slowly, and opened her eyes to find herself in bed. *How did I get here?* She asked herself, she didn't remember going to bed. She then realized she was still wearing her clothes, and she smiled. *I fell asleep during the movie, and Eric brought me in here.* She pulled her legs up and sat up. She yawned, and then got undressed, and then redressed. She looked out the window, and the sun was already up, she looked at the clock. It was 9:30. She brushed her hair, and put on a little makeup, then walked out of the room. She walked into the kitchen, no one was there, and she went into the bathroom. About ten minutes later she walked out, and went back to the bedrooms.   
  
*I wonder if he is still sleep.* She slowly tried the knob to door, and it turned. She then slowly opened the door, trying to not make any noise. She smiled at the sight in front of her. He was still in bed, the comforter was mostly off the bed, and the sheet was barely on him. What made the corners of her mouth turn into a sheepish grin was that he was laying on his stomach, wearing only his boxers. She stood there for a moment appreciating the view. She took in his messed up hair, broad shoulders, muscled back, those nice blue flannel boxers, and then the nice strong legs.   
  
Then she felt guilty, here he was asleep, and she was looking at him like... like... *Like a piece of meat.* But the thought also brought a smile to her face. She shook it all off, and walked over to the bed. She sat down softly on the edge of the bed, and looked at his face. He looked so young when he was asleep, *Not like he's old or anything, he just looks so... cute.* Her hand came up slowly, and not thinking brushed away a few stray hairs from his forehead.   
  
She jumped when his hand came up and caught her wrist, she looked at him in shock, to find his eyes open with a teasing smile in them. "Well... hello." He said to her.   
  
She blushed at having been caught, and she tried to cover, "I was uh, trying to wake you up."   
  
He didn't let go of her and spoke, "Oh really?"   
  
"Yes, really."   
  
"So you wake someone up by quietly opening their door, staring at them for awhile, and then quietly watching them?" He said with a large smile, knowing he had her.   
  
She was shocked, and totally embarrassed, "You were awake the whole time?"   
  
"Yeah, I was trying to decide whether or not to get out of bed when I heard the door open."   
  
"I... uh... I'm.." She was trying to explain herself.   
  
Eric laughed, and pulled her closer to him, she squealed and landed on his chest. "I'm going to have to stay in bed late if this is the way I get woken up in the morning." He then leaned up and kissed her.   
  
She was thrown for a loop, *he wasn't upset that she had been staring at him?* But that question left her mind at his kiss. His one hand still held her wrist, not letting her go, and his other moved to her face, caressing it lightly, then to the back of her head moving her in for a deeper kiss. She kissed him back, her one free arm moving to his shoulder, holding on to him. Then she realized where she was, *We're in his bed.* She realized, it didn't freak her out, like it would have not so long ago, but it was still in her mind as she continued kissing him. The couch seemed safe to her, almost anywhere seemed safe, but this... *This is a bed. And....* she thought, realizing, *Eric wasn't wearing that much.* She slowly pulled away, giving him a short, soft kiss, and looked into his eyes.   
  
Eric looked up at her, "What's wrong?" he said, his hand placing a piece of hair behind her ear.   
  
"Nothing's wrong, it's just that.." and she blushed, laughed and buried her face in his chest. Then wished she hadn't. The feel of his skin against her face, and the smell of him didn't help.   
  
He let go of her wrist and tilted her face up to look at him, "just that... what?"   
  
"Eric... we are in bed, and..." she said with a smile, a finger lightly tracing his chest making him shiver, "You aren't wearing that much."   
  
And with that, he actually blushed, remembering what he was wearing or lack there of. "Well I figured..." He said with a grin, "I've seen you in your underwear it was only fair." he said with a wink.   
  
She laughed, "You know, this is true... but... you got to take pictures of me." And with that she got a wicked smile on her face and got up quickly running out of the room.   
  
Eric got out of bed and ran after her, "Greta... what are you doing?" He asked running into her bedroom looking for her, when he was blinded by a white flash. He opened his eyes as another white flash went off. Then he heard her giggling. "What's the heck?"   
  
She continued laughing, "Now we are even."   
  
He opened his eyes and saw her holding her camera. "Greta!" he yelled and tried to grab the camera, she moved out of his reach and ran out of the bedroom, he followed, she ran around the couch, he tried to get her. She ran round it then back to the bedrooms and ran into his room, shutting the door on him. But she didn't get it closed in time. "Greta.... I'm stronger than you, I will get in." He said with a large smile.   
  
She agreed, she knew she wouldn't win by force, so she walked away from the door, right when he gave a big push. He went flying into the room, running right into her, and they both collapsed onto the the bed. Eric looked down at her, and Greta leaned up and kissed him, bringing her hand to the back of his neck pushing him closer to her. His arm reached out for her other one, and noticed she still held the camera. He grabbed the opposite end that she held, and she smiled into the kiss, but didn't stop and neither did he. He tried to take the camera away from her, but she wasn't letting him. They continued to struggle for it, but also continued to kiss, almost daring each other to break away first. The tug of war over the camera continued, when another white flash went off. They broke apart, both looking at the camera, and then started laughing. Eric reluctantly let go of the camera, "Okay, okay you win... but I get a double of that one." He said with a wink.   
  
She shook her head and blushed, "Maybe I should let you develop them instead of someone else."   
  
He smiled, "That may be a good idea." She stood up, and looked at the clock, it was already after 10:30. "Well, I'm starving, and I'm going to make breakfast." She walked over to him, and poked her finger into his chest, "And you... get dressed." She said with a grin, and then turned to walk out of the bedroom.   
  
"Yes, ma'am," Eric said with a laugh and shut his door behind her.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A little bit later, they were sitting on the kitchen stools at the counter, eating breakfast, with Eric now fully dressed. "You know, I still can't believe you took a picture of me in my underwear." He said shaking his head, and putting a fork of food in his mouth.   
  
She finished chewing, "Well you took a lot more than two of me in mine!"   
  
He laughed, "True, but you volunteered."   
  
"Yeah... well...." She tried to think of something, "I'm the innocent one."   
  
He looked over at her, "Oh I see, I can't say that. But you can use it in your defense." She grinned and nodded. "Well.... as far as I'm concerned you aren't as sweet and innocent as everyone thinks."   
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked taking offense.   
  
"I didn't mean it in a bad way." He said turning towards her, putting and arm around her, and pulling her in for a kiss. "It's just after that photo shoot, it is hard to see you as completely innocent. And wasn't it you that told me that I could do what I wanted with you, and vice versa until the other said to stop?"   
  
She smiled, "Okay, okay." She said standing up and taking her plate to the sink, and he followed, "But I still say when I get those pictures we are then even."   
  
"All right, I will agree to that. The tons of pictures of you in black, silk lingerie, with your makeup and hair done, completely equal those of me with my messed up morning hair and old pair of flannel blue boxers." He said sarcastically.   
  
"Okay Brady, if you want to put it like that. Then you still owe me." She said with a wicked grin.   
  
"Wait, then I take it back. I didn't mean it."   
  
"Nope to late."   
  
"Okay, then what do I owe you?"   
  
Greta thought about it for a minute, "I'll get back to you on it." She said as she walked over to the couch, sat down, and opened up her lap top.   
  
Eric sat down next to her, "Come on, tell me. I don't like owing anything." He said with a puppy dog look.   
  
Greta looked at him, and couldn't refuse. She sat the lap top on the coffee table and moved closer to him, "Okay, you really want to know what I want?"   
  
He sighed, "Yeah," he said with dread.   
  
"I want you to..." she moved in closer, "kiss me."   
  
He looked at her in shock, "That's it?"   
  
"What, that's not good enough?"   
  
"Oh, that's just fine." He said as he brought his arms around her, and pulled her to him, kissing her.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 25   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta walked around Salem Place, it was 2 days before Christmas and she still hadn't found exactly what she wanted to get Eric for Christmas, she bought something little before, but she had decided to put that in his sock, instead. She smiled, *When was the last time I had a Christmas stocking?* Eric and her had decided to get some small stuff for each other and put them in each other socks, they agreed it was slightly childish, but also a lot of fun. The stuff for his sock was all done, everyone else's gifts were done, but she had no idea what to get him for Christmas. Every time she thought of something, she dismissed it for being too impersonal, too personal, or just not right. What was the perfect thing to get a boyfriend for Christmas? She smiled again at that thought. *Yes, boyfriend.* A lot had happened since Paris until this point. They had become best friends, and then that all changed with that first kiss. She shook her head at herself, as she looked at the store window, *How innocent I was then, but I still am, as he always tells me.* Then they moved in together, *Not as a couple, but as more than friends.* And since then, they had went on countless dates, and had many almost to far moments. Besides their relationship, she had also took the SAT, passed with a pretty good score, and got into Salem U for Spring Semester, starting January 17th. Everyone was doing great, Bo and Hope we happy, even though Hope was still going through counseling. Greta kept telling Eric, that there was something weird about Hope, but Eric just kept saying that his mom would straighten her out. Greta shook her head again, and tried to focus on the task at hand. "What to get a completely wonderful guy for your first Christmas together?"   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric sighed, as he walked out of the store, he had just taken back the second gift he had got for Greta for Christmas. The first one he took back two weeks ago, because he decided that it didn't fit what their relationship had evolved into. This second one, was the same way. He laughed, *Everyday the relationship changes a little more, I'm never going to be happy with anything that I get her. At least most of her sock is done,* he just wanted to get some good chocolates to put in there. *Well, I guess, it's more shopping for today.* And with that he started to walk around, and think. A lot had changed for him since Paris, *Yeah, I'm actually completely happy.* Getting over Nicole was hard, but as he realized, he was over her the moment he kissed Greta that first time. *Greta is everything I have ever wanted in a woman.* He smiled, he just knew that this Christmas, and New Year was going to be perfect, *If I can just find the right gift.* Things were a little tense about a week ago though, he admitted to himself. He remembered the look on her face when he told her about the job offers that he had......   
  
******   
  
"What?" She looked at him in shock.   
  
"Those are my two offers." He told her, he was expecting her not to like them, but he didn't expect what she said next.   
  
"Take the one in New York." She told him flatly.   
  
"But Greta... it's in NEW YORK, when I could just stay in Salem and work at Titian."   
  
She turned away from him, and walked into the kitchen, "But you quit working at Titian, why do you want to go back?"   
  
"Because it's a good job, and they are willing to pay a lot to get me back, besides..." he said walking over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "It keeps me in Salem with you."   
  
She turned around to look at him, "But for how long?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"How long with me?"   
  
"Greta, I don't understand."   
  
"Nicole offered you the job, and you will have to work with her. So my question is, how long before you go back to her?"   
  
Eric looked at her in shock, then he got angry, "Do you really think I'm just going to back to her? Do you really think that I am like that? God, Greta. I'm with you, what do you want? I can't help that I was once with her, no matter how much I wish I never met her, doesn't change anything."   
  
"But I know what she is trying to do, she want's you back. And this is her way of trying to do it!"   
  
Eric shook his head, "So you just assume that she will get me back? Are you saying I'm just a walking hormone or something?"   
  
"No, but..." She shook her head, she just didn't like it, "I just don't trust her."   
  
"NO, Greta, you don't trust ME!"   
  
Her eyes widened in shock, "Yes I do!"   
  
"Then there shouldn't be a problem." Greta turned away from him and said something quietly, but he couldn't hear her, "What did you say?" He asked moving closer to her, but she didn't answer him. He put his hand on her shoulder, and she jumped slightly, he turned her to face him, and then lifted her chin to find tears streaming down her cheeks. "Greta... what? What's wrong? What did you say?"   
  
She looked up at him, "I just don't want to lose you."   
  
He pulled her into his arms, "What makes you think you will lose me?"   
  
She leaned her head on his chest, "Because I lose everyone I care about."   
  
He pulled her tighter against him, and stroked her hair, realizing what it all was really about, "Greta, you aren't going to lose me, especially to Nicole." With that he lead her over to the couch, and they talked, and talked.....   
  
******   
  
Eric sighed again, *And we agreed that I should take the job at Titian, but Greta was right. Nicole was trying to get me back. Even though she is a married woman. But I have refused to fall into her trap.* Whenever Nicole did something he would just remember anything, even the small stuff that Greta and him do together, and he knew that Nicole couldn't win. He smiled at some of the memories that he had with Greta, besides all the close intimate moments. The day he was trying to teach her how to drive, always brought a smile to his face. *Well actually it was a couple of Days.* But she finally got it, took the drivers course, and she now had a permit. She just had to have the permit for a certain amount of time before she could get her license. He rounded the corner, and saw Greta staring into a store window lost in thought.   
  
"What to get a completely wonderful guy for your first Christmas together?"   
  
Eric smiled, and walked up behind her, "A kiss from you."   
  
Greta jumped and turned around, "Eric! Don't scare me like that." Eric just laughed, and leaned in and kissed her. She smiled up at him.   
  
"So, I am hoping that it was me that you were talking about."   
  
"Of course silly." And she lightly hit him on the shoulder, "I'm having a difficult time figuring out what to get you."   
  
He smiled, "I know what you mean. Nothing seems right for you either."   
  
She shook her head, "Well, we can't shop together."   
  
"Oh, why not?" He said with a wink.   
  
"Eric, you KNOW why. It wouldn't be a surprise if we did."   
  
"Okay, how about we get some lunch, and talk, and maybe we can think of something for each other."   
  
"Sounds good, Java Cafe?"   
  
"Why not." And with that they walked over to get some lunch.   
  
An hour later they were done talking and eating, and a half hour after that they both walked out of separate stores with bags in their hands and smiles on their faces.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued 


	6. Chapters 26-30

TITLE: DAYS Fairy Tale: Eric & Greta: Chapters 26-30  
  
WRITTEN BY: Heather Ferguson (fergus80)  
  
EMAIL: hferguso@niu.edu  
  
WEBSITE: http://eric_greta.tripod.com (from when Jensen was on days)  
  
Rating: If you can watch DAYS, you can read this. If there is a rating change, a link to the chap. will be provided.   
  
Disclaimer: Days of Our Lives and all of their characters are property of Corday Productions and NBC.   
  
My Rant: Okay, I'm finally putting this up on FanFiction.net. Mostly to free up my website space. This was started way back in Oct. of 1999, and I haven't decided if it's finished yet or not. Reviews are always welcome!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 26   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric woke up slowly and looked at the clock, 9:17. *I'm glad that I don't have a photo shoot until after christmas.* And with that he rolled out of bed, grabbed a T-shirt and slipped it on, on his way out his room. He rubbed his eyes as he walked into the kitchen, he saw Greta sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee in her hands, her hair all messed up and still in her pajama's. That is one thing he liked about living with Greta, she was herself around him, she didn't get all dressed up every time he saw her. Besides he considered her more beautiful without all the makeup. He walked over to her, kissed her on the cheek, producing a small smile, and then he headed into the bathroom.   
  
"What do you want for breakfast?" she asked through the door.   
  
"I just want some cereal or something light."   
  
"Okay."   
  
A few minutes later he walked out of the bathroom, with minty fresh breath and wrapped his arms around her. She sat her spoon back in her bowl, and turned her head to give him a kiss over his shoulder, "Good morning."   
  
"Good morning, how long have you been up?"   
  
"Oh, only about 10 minutes or so before you, I probably woke you up."   
  
"Nope, slept like a baby."   
  
She smiled, and took another spoonful of cereal as he poured himself a bowl. "So what are we doing today?"   
  
"Well, since we both have our shopping done, and since you won't give me any clues as to what you got me..."   
  
"Hey, you wouldn't give me any either."   
  
He smiled, "Well I know we are going to midnight mass tonight, and I know Mrs. Horton wants you to stop by and say hi, but that isn't for awhile."   
  
"And we already have the tree decorated and the socks hung..." She said with a smile remembering.   
  
********   
  
"Eric, I'm telling you, the tree is to big." She told him as she tried to help him pull the big fur tree through the door.   
  
"No it's not, some of the branches are just stuck on the other side."   
  
"Uh, huh sure."   
  
He gave her a dirty look, "Okay, stop pulling. Just hold onto it, and on three, pull as hard as you can."   
  
"Oh kay, should I get the dust pan and broom for whatever we break?" She said with a grin.   
  
"Oh shush. Ready?" She nodded yes, "1... 2... 3!" And with that they both pulled hard. and the tree lurched into the room and they both fell back into each others arms on the floor.   
  
They were both laughing as they got up and looked at the tree, it took up most of the living room. "I told you it was too big."   
  
"No it's not, if it was to big it would take up the whole living room." He said with a large teasing grin. "Okay, you go get the decorations out of the closet and the ones we bought, and I'll try and put the tree stand on this monster." She agreed and went to go get everything.   
  
After an hour of trying to stand the tree up, cutting some of the bottom off, some of the back limbs, the use of some robe and hooks, the tree was up, and Eric knew he was never go to live it down. They then started to decorate the tree, and an hour later they were done. The multicolor lights, the red and gold blubs, bows, beads, and icicles made the huge tree feel like Christmas. They then each hung up their red and white, velvet stockings on the wall. Then they stood in front of the tree, and held on to each other.   
  
"There is one last thing." Eric said.   
  
"And what is that?" Greta asked.   
  
"It wouldn't be Christmas without..."he pointed up, and she looked, "A kiss under the mistletoe." She smiled, and he leaned down and they kissed...   
  
*********   
  
"Yeah, yeah... I know, but the tree is not to big."   
  
Greta laughed, "Whatever Brady." He smiled and took another spoonful of cereal. "So what are we going to do?"   
  
He then got a big smile on his face, "I have an idea, but I'm not telling you, all I have to say is to dress warm."   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"I'm not telling." He said and continued with his cereal, she sighed and finished hers, and they then went to go get dressed.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
About a half hour later they were heading to his Jeep, Eric opened up the door for her, and she got in. He walked around started up the car, and then scraped the windows off from the snow the night before. He then got into the Jeep, and fastened his seat belt.   
  
"So where are we going?" She asked again.   
  
"I told you, I'm not telling." He said with a teasing smile.   
  
She tried to give him the puppy dog eyes, and he almost gave in, "Oh no you don't. It's not going to work." She sighed and with a huff buckled her seat belt.   
  
He pulled out of the parking space and started to drive. About 15 minutes later, he pulled into another parking spot. "The park?" She asked.   
  
"Yep."   
  
"But there is snow."   
  
"Yep."   
  
She looked at him confused, he just smiled, and they both got out of the car. They walked through the park and then around a couple trees, and then she knew. "Ice skating?"   
  
"Yep. You have skated right?"   
  
"A few times, but I'm not that good at it."   
  
"Well, I'll help you then." They walked over to the skate rental, got some skates, and then put them on. Eric stood up on his, and held out his hand for Greta. She took it, and tried to stand, almost knocking them both over. They laughed, and finally she steadied herself. He slowly backed out onto the ice, pulling her with him. Her legs were wobbling but less and less. He pulled her close to him, and she lost her balance and they both went down.   
  
They were laughing, as she had landed on top of him, "I told you I wasn't very good at it."   
  
"It's okay," he said as he brought his hand up to the back of her neck and brought her in for a kiss. They pulled away slowly, and smiled at each other. They separated, he got to his feet, and helped her to hers. After about a half hour she was getting the hang of it, and was much more balanced. They skated around the rink together, laughing and talking. They then stopped for a little while, and went over to the vender and got some hot cocoa and sat on the bench together. He brought his gloved hand to her rosy cheeks. She turned her face into his palm, and then looked at him, and leaned in for a kiss. She then snuggled up against his shoulder as they enjoyed their hot chocolate. When they were done, they headed back out for a little while longer on the ice. Ending up in a snow bank here and there, sharing a few more kisses and priceless moments.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 27   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta and Eric were filling the socks at the Brady Pub with the rest of the Brady's. They were laughing, and talking, enjoying the egg nog and Christmas cookies. After a while, they told everyone that they would meet up at the Church, and they drove over to Mrs. Horton's. They knocked on the door, and Mickey let them in. They walked over to Mrs. H and they all hugged.   
  
"Oh Greta dear, I'm so glad you came over. How are you doing?"   
  
"I'm really good, and you." She said as she felt a slight shiver go up her back and she got a weird feeling. She barely heard Mrs. Horton respond that she was good, as she looked around, and found out why she had that feeling. Her eyes landed on Nicole, a drunk Nicole actually, Greta could tell by the look on her face and the way she was standing.   
  
Mrs. H followed her gaze, "Ah yes, I see what, or whom got your attention."   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Horton."   
  
"No, it's okay dear. Just know, you have no worries if I know Eric as well as I think I do. I'm glad she doesn't have her claws in him anymore." Greta looked at her in shock, "I just wish they weren't in my own grandson." Greta smiled and understood.   
  
Eric was over talking with Bo, "So Bo, how are you and Hope doing?"   
  
Bo smiled, "Well she's coming back to me more and more. It's just going to take a little more time, but it's going well. I just wish Shawn would accept all this better."   
  
"Yeah, but everything will be okay, eventually."   
  
"Yeah, it will. But enough of that, how about you? How are you and Greta doing?"   
  
Eric smiled, "We are doing great."   
  
Bo smiled, "Uh huh, I can see that."   
  
"What? See what?"   
  
"Nothing. Just the smiles on your faces, the way you are looking at each other. I know those looks quite well."   
  
Eric just shook his head and smiled, but he didn't notice the evil look from the blond behind him. Nicole had heard the whole conversation, and did not like it one bit.   
  
Hope walked into the middle of the room, "Umm, can I have your attention?" Everyone stopped talking and looked at Hope. Hope went on to thank everyone there for believing in her, and helping her, and tell them that she was glad to be back. She then pulled Bo towards her, and told him how much she loved him, and then asked, "Mr. Bo Brady, will you Marry me?" Bo looked at her in shock, as did everyone else in the room. Greta slowly walked over to Eric, and he wrapped his arm around her. "Marry me Bo, marry me before the end of the year."   
  
Greta looked at the two of them, and then at Hope, and weird chill passed over her, she knew something wasn't right, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She listened to Bo as he went on about past marriages and future ones. Her and Eric blushed as he looked right at them. Bo then accepted the proposal, but not that many people seemed that happy about it.   
  
Eric left to go get some cider for the both of them, and Hope came over to Greta. "Greta, I'm so glad to see you. How are you doing?"   
  
"I'm fine. How are you?"   
  
"Great now that Bo accepted." She then pulled Greta into a hug. Greta didn't know what to do, and hugged her back. "I do have to ask you something though."   
  
"And what is that?"   
  
"Well you helped me out so much in Paris and everything, and we have all become so close, I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor."   
  
Greta was speechless, "Uhhh, okay."   
  
"Great! Hey, everyone," she told everyone, "Greta agreed to be my maid of honor." Everyone smiled.   
  
Bo then spoke up, "Well then, I might as well make my choice too then." He walked over to Shawn. (((Okay this is my own opinion, but shouldn't Bo have asked his own son to be best man???))) "Shawn, how about it, will you be my best man?"   
  
Shawn looked at him in disbelief, and shook his head, "No." and with that he walked out of the room, and grabbed his coat and left. Bo was about to go after him, when Hope stopped him.   
  
Greta was trying to take everything in as she drank the cider Eric got for her.   
  
"Ready to go?"   
  
"What?" She asked.   
  
"To Midnight Masse, everyone is heading out. Are you ready to go?"   
  
"Oh, yeah." She sat her cup down, and they headed for the door, Eric helped her get her coat on, and they left for the church. Once at the church they sat down with the other Brady's and Eric took her hand. But Greta was just staring at Bo and Hope.   
  
"What's wrong?" Eric whispered over to her.   
  
She shook her head, "I'm not sure, and that's the problem." Eric gave her a questioning look, and she turned away and tried to concentrate on the masse.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 28   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta woke with a start, as something heavy landed on the side of her bed. She opened her eyes and found Eric looking down at her. She looked over at the clock, it was 6:42. "Eric it's earlyyyyyy." She wined.   
  
"No... it's Christmas."   
  
"Technically it was Christmas when we attended church."   
  
"Oh come on... we can open presents then go back to bed."   
  
She yawned, reached up, and patted his cheek, "Such a little boy." And with that she rolled over away from him.   
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.   
  
"I'm going back to sleep. You should too, cause I'm not getting up right now." She said with a yawn.   
  
"I'm not going back to bed." He responded.   
  
"I don't care if you go back to bed, I'm just going back to sleep."   
  
He smiled, and got an idea. "Okay then." He then stood up.   
  
She smiled, and closed her eyes, but she opened them wide as he lifted up the blankets and crawled in next to her. She turned over, and looked at him, "What are you doing?"   
  
"You said I didn't have to go back to bed, and you wanted to sleep. Well, I'm staying here, and you can sleep. Besides.... it's only fair."   
  
"What's only fair?" She asked with a question on her face.   
  
"You snuck in bed with me in Paris."   
  
"Big difference, I was scared."   
  
He snuggled close to her, and with a large smile said, "Well so am I, I'm scared of the big guy in the red suit."   
  
And she laughed, "And it was also the floor."   
  
"Floor, mattress, same thing, it was still under the covers."   
  
"Fine, just let me sleep!" But she knew she couldn't now, she was wide awake.   
  
"Okay."   
  
She turned back over, and closed her eyes. He snuggled up to her back, and wrapped one arm around her waist, effectively spooning her. She lifted her head off the pillow so her could move his other arm under her neck. She smiled and snuggled into his arm. *Oh God,* she thought to herself, *This is heaven.*   
  
He nuzzled his face into her hair and the back of her neck, and he could smell her perfume. *Now this is perfect. I could wake up like this every morning.*   
  
Each one of her hands laced through the fingers of his, as he held her close to him. She wanted to go to sleep, but she couldn't and now she didn't want to. She thought she could stay like this forever.   
  
About ten minutes later, Eric whispered, "Greta?"   
  
She tried to decide whether or not to pretend she was asleep, but decided to answer, "Yes?"   
  
"Just seeing if you were asleep."   
  
"You just want to open your presents," she said and she was slightly disappointed by that thought.   
  
"Actually, no, I'm enjoying this. It's just that I'm wide awake."   
  
Greta smiled, she was happy that he was enjoying it as much as she was. She turned around to face him, he rolled onto his back, and she cuddled up to his side, her arm and hand resting on his chest. He brought his arms around her. "Me too." she finally admitted.   
  
He laughed softly, and leaned up and kissed the top of her head. They stayed like that for a while longer, not wanting to move, loving every moment of it. He finally spoke, "I'm glad you didn't want to get out of bed.   
  
She smiled, "I'm glad you didn't want to go back to yours." They both smiled, and then agreed to get out of bed. They turned on the kitchen light, but not the living room one, and then turned the Christmas lights on. They sat on the couch, and took the stuff out of their stockings. Both happy as to what they got, and both with huge childlike grins on their faces.   
  
They then each went to go get the present for each other out of the pile of other presents for other people out from under the tree. Greta gave Eric his, and he gave her hers. She had him open his first since he was so eager to get out here this morning. He looked at the beautiful wrapping paper, and then with a devilish smile took off the bow and ripped off the paper. Greta just giggled. He then slowly opened the box, and looked at the contents in awh.   
  
"A Camcorder, a very nice one. Thank you."   
  
She smiled, "Eric, look under the camcorder."   
  
He lifted the camcorder up and found to tickets. He took them out and then, placed the camera back in the box. He opened the tickets, "Two tickets for mid march to Aspen."   
  
"Well, I know you miss Colorado, and I know you like to ski. And you have told me you would love to teach me, and I hope that date is okay, it's when my spring break is."   
  
He looked at her, still in shock, "It's more than okay, it's great. Thank you." He said and gave her a huge hug, and then a solid kiss. "I just hope you like my gift to you as much as I like this."   
  
She smiled, "Well, it's from you. I know I'll love it." She said and kissed his cheek. She slowly pulled off the bow, and started to slowly take off the paper, just to annoy him. But then ripped it off. She then cut the tape on the box with her nail, and opened the box.   
  
She starred in shock at what she saw. She picked up the first piece of navy fabric or what there was of it. It was a bikini. She looked over at him, still wide eyed, and caught the look of amusement on his face. "Ummm uhhh, it's nice."   
  
That's when he laughed, "Greta... you don't have to be nice. And that really did get the expression I was hoping for. "No, you don't have to wear it, as a matter of fact I have the receipt if you want to take it back."   
  
She looked at the size, "How did you know what size I wear?"   
  
He smiled, "Well I know what you wore for the photo's I took, and I just found the sizes off that." He watched her, put the top back in the box, "Greta... you don't really think that is all I got you, do you? Look through the rest of the box."   
  
She lifted out the bikini, and some paper, and then found what he was talking about. And she laughed, and he laughed. "Just tell me they aren't the same place and time."   
  
He grinned, "Luckily they aren't, but we do think alike don't we? I'm just surprised we didn't run into each other."   
  
"Me too," she took the tickets out of the box and looked at them, "Hawaii." She grinned, then looked at the date, and smiled wider.   
  
"We leave the 7th, and we'll get back the 12th, enough time for you to get to school, and I got time off work."   
  
She moved over to him, and threw her arms around him, and kissed him, "Thank you! I've never been to Hawaii."   
  
"And you can take the Bikini back and get the swim suit you want." She smiled and nodded, then kissed him again.   
  
"Well, we will be traveling a lot in the next couple of months." He said with a smile.   
  
"Yeah, and it sounds like a lot of fun."   
  
He agreed, and they kissed again. They then put their stuff away, the tickets in a safe place, made breakfast, ate, then got dressed. They then headed over to the Black's with a load of presents.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 29   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta landed on the couch with sigh, she was exhausted. Hope had dragged her around all day having her help with the last minute wedding details, and fittings. Greta knew one thing for sure, *No matter how much Bo and everyone thinks that Hope is back, there is still a lot of my mother in her.* Greta just couldn't get over the dress that Hope had picked out for the wedding, she shook her head at the sight. Greta closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the back of the couch. She heard the key in the lock, and figured that Eric was home.   
  
He opened the door and walked in, and saw Greta laying on the couch with an arm over her face. "Rough day?"   
  
"You could say that, how about you?"   
  
He took off his coat and threw it over the chair came over to the couch, picked up her legs, sat down, and them put them over his lap. "Not bad, just a photo shoot. It went well."   
  
"That's good."   
  
Eric looked at her, "Okay, what's wrong?"   
  
Greta lifted her arm up a little and looked at him, "What do you mean?"   
  
"Well... you usually ask if Nicole was there," he said with a wink.   
  
"Oh." She sighed and put the arm back over her eyes. "I'm just a little distracted."   
  
"Okay, why?"   
  
"It's Hope."   
  
"Ohh, that again."   
  
Greta took the arm off her face, "Yes that again. Eric something isn't right. She is not herself. She is more like my mother than she is like Hope, but no one is willing to see it."   
  
Eric, unlaced her one shoe, then the other, "Greta, yeah there is still some Gina in her, but she is working to try and get back to herself. You know, you are missing your mother, and Hope looks like her, could it just be that you are seeing something that isn't really there?" He then took off her shoes, and tickled one foot, which she promptly pulled away, but he grabbed the other foot before she could.   
  
Greta gave him a dirty look, "Don't try to get my mind off this. I'm telling you something is really wrong."   
  
"Greta, even if there is, there is nothing you can do about it. And it's not your problem. The wedding will make them both happy. And maybe, like Hope says that is exactly what she needs."   
  
Greta nodded, "Maybe you are right, the wedding is tomorrow, so I guess I should just be happy for them."   
  
Eric agreed, "Don't just be happy for them..." He winked at her, "It is after all New Years Eve tomorrow."   
  
Greta smiled, sat up, and moved closer to him. "Yeah... so" she said with a smile.   
  
"Well..." he said, his hand coming up to cup her cheek. "They say whom ever you are with at midnight, you will be with for the rest of the year."   
  
"Oh really." She said with a smile, leaning in closer.   
  
"Yes, really, and since it's turning 2000, it makes it even more special."   
  
"So who are you going to be with at midnight?" She asked with a teasing smile.   
  
"Oh, I was thinking, of a very beautiful, kind, sweet, smart lady that I know."   
  
"Oh really? Do I know her?"   
  
Eric shook his head, "Of course you do silly. It's you." They both smiled, and he leaned in, and kissed her hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him back onto the couch with her. He fell over onto her, breaking the kiss, and they smiled at each other again. "A little eager?" he said teasing her.   
  
"Hey!" She yelled, and then gave a sad look, "Well, okay, I guess you don't want to kiss me." She said with a pout.   
  
He didn't answer her with words, he just wrapped his arms around her, picking her up, a little, sat up, taking her with him, and then laid back, laying her on top, and kissed her. His hands in her hair, his tongue tracing her lips then entering her mouth, tasting. They broke away for some air, "Yeah, I guess I don't want to kiss you."   
  
Greta lightly hit his shoulder, but didn't respond anymore to the teasing because she couldn't, he started to kiss her again before she could.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric snapped another picture of the decorated church, and walked over to the door when he saw his mother, John and Belle walk in. "Hi guys, where do you want to sit?"   
  
"Somewhere in the back," Marlena replied.   
  
"Sure follow me," Eric led them to a row in the back, and then went back to the door, when he spotted Greta coming out of the back room. Greta was shaking her head. "What's wrong?"   
  
"This wedding shouldn't be happening, that woman is not Hope." She said crossing her arms.   
  
"No she's not." Eric and Greta looked over at Shawn, "That woman is not my mother." Doug and Julie walked over, hearing what Shawn has said.   
  
"She isn't acting right at all, this wedding isn't a good idea." replied Julie.   
  
"Maybe we should get Marlena and try and talk some sense into her." Doug said.   
  
Doug, Julie, and Shawn went to find Marlena, and Greta stayed with Eric, "See, I'm not the only one that sees it."   
  
"I guess not, I'm sorry I tried to dismiss your concerns." She smiled, and they hugged, they separated when the three came back with Marlena, and they all went to go see Hope.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta still couldn't believe that the wedding was still going to happen, she was about ready to walk down the aisle, followed by Hope and Doug. *Well, we tried.* Was all she could say to herself. Then she got her cue, and started to walk down the aisle, she saw Eric looking right at her, and smiled at him. She got a smile in return. The wedding proceeded normally, Bo and Hope kissed. The priest announced them man and wife, and they walked down the aisle. Roman took Greta's arm, patting it lightly, giving her a small smile, and they followed Bo and Hope down the aisle.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta got up from the table, and walked over to where Eric was taking some pictures. "Hi." She said quietly.   
  
Eric turned to face her, "Hi yourself." He paused and looked at her, "You know, I didn't get the chance before, but... you look beautiful."   
  
She blushed slightly, smiled, and said "Thank you."   
  
"Want some champaign?" He asked her, motioning to the waiter.   
  
"Yes please."   
  
Eric took two glasses and gave one to her, when the announcer came on, "We are now ready for the first dance, may the bride and groom come to the dance floor." Bo and Hope entered the dance floor and started to dance. Greta took a sip of her champaign, as she watched them dance. Eric moved closer to her, and put and arm around her waist, and she leaned into him. "Follow me." He said into her ear, grabbing her hand, pulling her with him. She smiled and followed him out onto the terrace. He took his coat off and put it around her shoulders and she smiled. Eric looked at his watch, "Good, still have 3 minutes." She grinned up at him. He held up his glass of champaign, "To the next year, the new millennium, and us."   
  
She smiled, and they clinked glasses, and then each took a sip. They then set the glasses down on the ledge, and held onto one another as they looked out over the city. They looked at Eric's watch counting down to midnight. "5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Happy New Year," they said in unison and they kissed. Fireworks going off through the city announcing a new year, new century, and millennium. They weren't aware of the fireworks, because they were creating their own.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 30   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They slowly pulled away from each other, and Eric looked into her eyes. He felt so many things, and they all scared him to death. He smiled, took her hand, and motioned back to the door. "We better get in there, or they may want to know where the maid of honor went."   
  
She nodded in agree meant, and took his arm, as he led her back inside. Once inside, she gave him his jacket back, and he thanked her, as he put his arms into it. She smiled, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, as they rejoined the party. They danced, talked, mingled with other guests. About a half hour or so later, Greta looked around then spoke, "You know, I wonder where Hope is. I haven't seen her in awhile."   
  
Eric smiled, "Well she's probably with Bo somewhere."   
  
Greta shook her head, "No, because Bo is over there, and he has been for awhile now." She said motioning over towards John and Roman.   
  
"Well she might be changing or something so they can leave for their honeymoon"   
  
Greta nodded, "That makes sense," She said, and they continued to dance. She smiled, as Eric pulled her a little closer, and kissed the top of her head. A little while later, they were setting at a table, eating some cake. Eric, took a fork full and then held it up to her. She laughed and shook her head, but he insisted. She finally agreed, and she took the bite off the fork, but not before Eric got her with some frosting on her check. She rolled her eyes at him, and he laughed. She was about read to whip it away, when he grabbed her hand not to. Instead she leaned in, and kissed it away. She giggled slightly, but stopped when the next kiss landed on her lips. Then he backed away, and they both smiled. She leaned in, and laid her head on his shoulder. Then all of a sudden she shivered, and she sat up quickly.   
  
"Are you cold?" Eric asked, about ready to take off his coat.   
  
"No." She said with a confused look on her face.   
  
"Then what's wrong?"   
  
"I don't know, I just got this really weird feeling all of a sudden. Like something's wrong." Eric didn't understand, but her pulled her in for a hug. Then he watched in shock as he seen the paramedics role in two stretchers. Greta saw it too, "What's going on?"   
  
They both stood up, and Eric watched in horror as John carried Marlena in and laid her on a stretcher. "Mom," he yelled, and they both quickly made there way over to her, Eric holding her hand.   
  
Greta looked up at that moment, to see Bo carrying in Hope. "Oh, my God." She said, and she felt like she was going to faint, she couldn't shake this feeling that she had.   
  
Eric looked at John, "What happened?"   
  
"We aren't sure, all we know is that Hope pulled a gun on her, there was the struggle for the gun, and they both got shot."   
  
The Paramedics and Lexi were all surrounding Hope, and after a little bit, they left with her. Greta couldn't keep her eyes off of it, and watched as they wheeled her out. She shook her head, and then looked back to Marlena.   
  
She was saying something, but know one could understand, Belle rushed out to the Terrace to get Marlena's purse. They found out that the bullet only grazed her, and she would be fine, which put a little bit of relief on Eric's face.   
  
Then she started to talk more clearly, "Shawn... Fell... Terrace." Then the horror returned on everyone's face, as John and Roman rushed out to the Terrace. Greta and Eric stayed with Marlena.   
  
"Mom, come on, wake up" He said holding her hand. Greta had her hand on his back, trying to comfort him, but to her dismay, most of her thoughts were on Hope. She just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else going on in all this. A few minutes later they saw another group of paramedics rush past them, and out to the Terrace.   
  
Marlena slowly woke up, and came to her senses, she looked at Eric, "Shawn." Was the first thing out of her mouth.   
  
"Roman and John found him, he's on a ledge, and they are trying to get him off of it." She breathed a sigh of relief. "Mom, we need to get you to the hospital."   
  
"No, I want to wait to see if Shawn is okay."   
  
Eric knew better than to fight her on it, "Okay, then tell us what happened."   
  
She was about ready to talk when the paramedics rushed back the other way with Shawn on the stretcher, Roman following. John and Belle stopped beside Marlena. John looked at Marlena, kissed her forehead, and gave her a hug. "We are heading to the hospital."   
  
"John, take Belle and Mom, and we'll meet you there soon." John nodded at helped Marlena to the elevator with Belle right behind them.   
  
Eric looked over to Greta, "I can't believe this." Then he noticed how pale she looked, "Greta, what's wrong?"   
  
Greta shook her head, "I'm not sure, let's just get to the hospital." Eric grabbed her hand, and they got the next elevator to the lobby and then rushed to the Jeep. Eric unlocked the doors and they hopped in, and in no time they were at the Hospital and rushing in. They saw John and Marlena and rushed over to them. Marlena gave Eric a hug.   
  
"Any news?" he asked.   
  
"They rushed Hope into surgery, and they are still looking at Shawn." John answered. Eric looked around, and saw everyone standing around, with worried faces, he pulled Belle over to him, and gave her and hug, which she gladly accepted.   
  
Greta looked around, "How did this all happen?"   
  
Marlena sighed, "Hope is very unstable, I went out to the Terrace to talk to her, when I saw," she stopped then continued with a crack in her voice, "I saw her shoot at Shawn's feet when he was standing up on the ledge and saw him fall off. She then pointed the gun at me."   
  
Eric shook his head, "That does not sound like Hope at all."   
  
Marlena agreed, "That's because it really isn't, she still thinks she is Gina." Marlena looked at Greta, and saw the look on her face. "Greta, are you okay?"   
  
"I just have a really bad feeling about something, and I don't know what it is."   
  
"Greta, you have been spending some time with Hope, with the whole wedding thing and everything. Have you noticed anything strange?"   
  
Greta nodded, "Yeah, a lot of things, she she more like my mother then the Hope that I knew. It was like sometimes I had to think twice because I would almost call her mother." She looked down, and crossed her arms in front of her. Eric slowly moved Belle to John. And John put his arms around her, as Eric moved over to Greta, and held her in his arms.   
  
"I should have listened to you, when you kept saying something was wrong with her."   
  
"Listen, there was nothing either one of you could have done, Bo didn't even notice that something was this wrong. You tried to talk her out of the wedding, but in the end it was both of their choices." John told them.   
  
Eric looked around, "Where is Bo any ways?"   
  
"He wanted to be alone, he's somewhere in the hospital." Marlena replied.   
  
"Listen Doc, I'm going to go find a doctor that can take a look at you. Why don't you and Belle sit down, and I'll be right back. Marlena and Belle went to sit down.   
  
Greta moved her face into Eric's chest, and he held onto her. "This is reminding you of your mother and her death isn't it?" He asked already knowing the answer.   
  
Greta nodded and looked up at him, "Yeah it is, but it's more than that. A lot more, and I can't put my finger on it. But it's almost like..." and she paused and looked towards the OR.   
  
"It's like what? Greta, tell me." He said moving her face back to look at him.   
  
"It's almost like it's not Hope in there. I feel like it's my mother."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued 


	7. Chapters 31-35

TITLE: DAYS Fairy Tale: Eric & Greta: Chapters 31-35  
  
WRITTEN BY: Heather Ferguson (fergus80)  
  
EMAIL: hferguso@niu.edu  
  
WEBSITE: http://eric_greta.tripod.com (from when Jensen was on days)  
  
Rating: If you can watch DAYS, you can read this. If there is a rating change, a link to the chap. will be provided.   
  
Disclaimer: Days of Our Lives and all of their characters are property of Corday Productions and NBC.   
  
My Rant: Okay, I'm finally putting this up on FanFiction.net. Mostly to free up my website space. This was started way back in Oct. of 1999, and I haven't decided if it's finished yet or not. Reviews are always welcome!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 31   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric looked at Greta in disbelief, "Greta... you know that that is not you mother in there."   
  
Greta shook her head, "How do I know that?"   
  
Eric looked at her in shock, "Because the body in Paris was your mother's."   
  
"Are you sure? This is Stephano we are talking about here."   
  
Eric put a hand on her shoulder, his thumb absently stroking her skin, "Okay, then where is Hope?"   
  
Greta looked at the ceiling, "I don't know. This is all just to weird. It doesn't make any sense."   
  
Eric agreed and pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her, as she laid her face against his chest. He knew this was hard on her, she hadn't gotten over her mothers death yet, and this was bringing it all back up again.   
  
Greta tried to get the feeling out of her mind, but the more she tried to the more she couldn't. Time was passing, Marlena was back from the doctor, Mrs. Horton was home getting some rest, and everyone else was waiting for any word on Hope or Shawn.   
  
The first bit of news came on Shawn, that he had some numbing but that he would be just fine, which was relief to everyone. Papa Shawn had found Bo, and Bo was now in with Shawn, seeing how he was.   
  
The waiting was killing Greta, "What is taking so long?" She asked Eric, she couldn't take it anymore.   
  
"Well, she was shot pretty bad, Greta."   
  
She agreed and leaned back in the chair, and put her head on Eric's shoulder, as he held onto her hand. They sat there quietly a few more minutes then Craig and Lexi came out.   
  
Everyone stood up, and moved over to them, Bo coming out of Shawn's room. Bo spoke first, "Well? How is she?"   
  
Lexi and Craig didn't look too happy, and Greta squeezed Eric's hand, and he squeezed back putting an arm around her.   
  
Craig spoke first, "There was a lot of damage, and we repaired what we could. She is resting right now."   
  
"I want to see her," Bo said trying to move to the room.   
  
Lexi stopped him, "Bo." She said her hand on his arm. He looked at her, and she continued. "We did all that we can, but..."   
  
"But what?"   
  
Craig continued, "Hope is going to need a miracle to pull through."   
  
The realization dawned on everyone. Doug and Julie started to hug each other, Bo's face dropped, tears ran down Greta's face, and Eric pulled her in for another hug for both of them. Bo went to see Hope, and some of the others went to the Hospital Chapel to pray. Greta slowly pulled away and went to set down, she felt dizzy.   
  
Eric walked over to her, and stood in front of her. "Greta, why don't we go home?" He could tell she was exhausted, and so was he.   
  
"I want to see her." She said.   
  
Eric understood, "Okay, why don't we ask someone to call us when she wakes up, and then you can see her."   
  
Greta nodded, and Eric found a nurse. A few minutes later, they were in the elevator heading home.   
  
Greta was quite for a long time, and Eric was about ready to ask if she was all right when she spoke. "I know I should just let this feeling go. Heck, I shouldn't be having this feeling. All I know is something just isn't right about all this. And lately when I have been around her, it's like she is my mother and not Hope."   
  
Eric agreed, "She definitely did not act like her normal self tonight, that is for sure. And maybe she still does have all of Gina's memories, and maybe that is what all this is. But, if she was really your mother, don't you think that she would have told you?"   
  
Greta nodded, "You have a point." Then she thought about it, "Unless, she didn't want to tell me, because she knows me, and she knows that I would have told people the truth."   
  
Eric followed her reasoning on that, "But it still doesn't answer the question of where Hope is."   
  
Greta thought about it for awhile, Eric found a parking spot, turned off the Jeep, got out, and opened Greta's door, while she was lost in thought. He held out his hand for her, bringing her out of her daze. She took it, and they made their way into the apartment. When they got to the door she spoke, "Maybe it is my mother, and maybe it is Stephano's plan, and maybe he has Hope locked up somewhere, and maybe my mother is playing Hope like Hope played my mother."   
  
Eric looked at her, "That is a lot of maybes. But we are talking about Stephano here." He opened the door, and they walked in. They went back towards the bedrooms, each shutting there door, and changing. But still talking loud enough for each one to hear. They went on and on about different possibilities, one countering the other. Eric got done first and went into the kitchen, and got out something to drink. A minute later Greta came out of her bedroom.   
  
She went and sat down on the couch, Eric brought them over each a glass of milk, and sat down beside her. They each drank their milk, and sat the glasses on the coffee table. Eric looked over at Greta and she was starring off into space. He knew this was extremely hard on here, and he wished there was something he could do. But he knew the only thing he could really do was be there for her. He reached over, touched her shoulder, and she looked over at him. She looked so lost and confused. He reached for her, and took hold of her wrist, lightly pulling her over to him. She gladly went, and curled up on his lap, her arms going around his neck, his around her waist. She rested her head on his chest, and he rested his on the top of her head after giving a soft kiss to her forehead.   
  
"This night really changed from being really happy to really upsetting." Eric said quietly, and Greta shook her head in agreement. He held onto her for a long time, more for her, but also for himself. He didn't want to think about it, but the evening was hard for him too. Hope was his aunt, and Bo was his uncle, and he knew how much Bo loved her. He didn't even want to imagine what Bo was going through, but he had a pretty good idea, and with that thought he hugged Greta a little tighter to him.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 32   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta was pacing around the apartment, it was already after noon, and the hospital still hadn't called to tell her that Hope was awake. Greta had called the hospital twice already, but nothing had changed. Eric was called to work, and he told her he was sorry, and that he would be back as soon as he could. He also took his cell phone with him, so that if she did get a call, she was to call him, and he would meet her at the hospital. She continued walking around the apartment, she hadn't gotten much sleep, only about 4 hours, but she couldn't sleep any longer. She looked around for anything to do, but found nothing. She had already cleaned the whole apartment, washed clothes and dishes, and even made out a nice schedule for her classes coming up soon. When she was nervous and worried she found she would get a lot done in a short amount of time. The only problem now was, there was nothing left to do. She flopped down on the couch, and sighed loudly. That's when she heard the key turning in the lock.   
  
Eric walked through the door, and found Greta laying on the couch, "Greta, you okay?"   
  
She sat up and looked at him, "Yeah, just can't find anything to do."   
  
He looked around the apartment, and smiled, "Yeah well it does look like you have done just about everything to do in here, cleaning wise anyway." She smiled slightly, and he took off his coat, and sat down on the couch next to her. "Any news?"   
  
She shook her head no, then said, "And the hospital isn't to happy with me."   
  
"Why?" he asked confused.   
  
"Because I keep bugging them with phone calls."   
  
He smiled. "Well, do you just want to go over there, and maybe see who is there, talk to Bo or Shawn, or something?" Greta agreed, and they each grabbed their coats and headed for the hospital.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They arrived at the hospital a few minutes later, and found Doug and Julie. "Is there any news?" Eric asked them.   
  
Doug looked down, and Julie answered, "No, not really. She has woken a few times, mumbled something and then was out again."   
  
Greta looked at her, "Do you know what she said?"   
  
Julie sighed, "I'm not sure exactly, it was french though." Greta took a deep breath of air, and Julie continued, "It sounds something like mon.... pet.. mon.. peti cho.... "   
  
"Mon Petite Choux" Greta said quietly.   
  
"Yes, that could be it." Julie responded.   
  
Eric looked at Greta, "What, what is it?"   
  
Greta looked up at him, "That's what my mother used to call me."   
  
Eric pulled her in close to him, the realization of what she said dawning on him.   
  
"What?" asked Doug, "What are you trying to say."   
  
Eric answered for her, "Greta has been getting a strange feeling for a while, that Hope is really her mother."   
  
"Princess Gina?" Julie asked.   
  
Eric nodded her head, "The only thing is we aren't sure if it is Hope acting like Gina, or if it is really Gina." Eric looked at the hope on their face, "But, I don't want to presume anything. We are waiting for her to wake up, and maybe get some answers."   
  
Doug looked at the two of them, "Well it would sure explain a few things, Hope would never shoot Marlena, or her own son for that matter."   
  
They all agreed, but Greta didn't want to think that her mother was capable of doing that either, but she knew from what she had found out about her mother, that she probably was more than capable of doing just that.   
  
The four of them continued to talk about everything that had happened since Hope had returned from Paris. They all agreed that she was a lot different then when they had left her in France. Some time later, a nurse came over and told them that Hope was awake, and that Bo was in there with her. She also said she would tell them when they could go visit.   
  
Greta nodded, hopefully soon she would get the answers that she needed so badly. *Oh mother, is it really you? Or is it Hope thinking she is you?* Greta sighed, and laid her head on Eric's shoulder, waiting to see if she could get those answers.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 33   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A little later Bo came out of Hope's room, Doug and Julie rushed over to him. Eric and Greta were right behind them.   
  
"Bo, is there any news on my daughter?" Doug asked.   
  
Bo nodded, "She's awake. And Greta, she's asking for you." Bo said with a partially confused look on his face.   
  
Greta took a deep breath, and Eric squeezed her shoulder. "Okay." She said quietly, and her and Eric moved to the room. Greta looked inside at *Hope* laying there.   
  
"I'll be right out here if you need me, okay?"   
  
Greta nodded, and opened the door and walked inside. She sat down in the chair beside the bed, and *Hope* opened her eyes and gave a slight smile, "Greta," she said with a european accent.   
  
"Hope, why did you want to see me?" she asked with a tear running down her face, it was almost to much for her to take.   
  
"Greta, I have to tell you something." She said, her voice out of breath. Greta looked at her and nodded for her to continue. "Greta, I'm your mother."   
  
Greta closed her eyes, "No, you are Hope, thinking you are Gina."   
  
She shook her head slightly, "No, Greta, you must believe me. I am your mother, Mon Petite Choux." Tears were flowing down both of their faces.   
  
"How can I believe you? And if it is true, where's Hope?"   
  
"Greta, a test will prove I'm your mother. But, just please believe me, I am your mother." Greta could barely even look at her.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"   
  
"I knew you wouldn't be able to keep my secret from your friends."   
  
Greta cried, and leaned her head on Gina's shoulder, "I'm losing you all over again. And again, I'll be all alone." Gina pattered her head, and tried to tilt her face to look up at her.   
  
"You are not alone, you still have your ... father."   
  
Greta sat up, and looked at her in shock, "What?"   
  
"I could not tell you before, and even he does not know."   
  
"Who is it?" Greta asked....   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric was looking through the window, and watched them both. He saw Greta lean into *Hope* crying, and *Hope* comforting her. He knew something important was going on. And he jumped slightly when Greta sat up quickly. *Hope* was telling her something, but he couldn't tell what it was.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta sat there in shock, *My father is alive.* She could hardly believe it, and she could hardly believe who it was. Then her thoughts cleared, "Mother, you still haven't answered me Where is Hope?"   
  
Gina could barely speak, "Hope is..." her eyes started to close.   
  
"Mother," her eyes opened again. "Is she alive?" Gina nodded yes. "Where is she?"   
  
Gina tried to talk, and her voice caught, "Greta... Remember... I love you."   
  
"I love you too," she said, tears streaming down her face, "Hope..."   
  
"Hope is in..." her voice cracked again, and she wheezed, trying to catch her breath.   
  
Greta could tell she couldn't speak anymore, and tried guessing for her. "Europe?" Gina nodded yes. "France?" another nod. "Paris?" Gina gave a small nod, squeezed Greta's hand, and her eyes closed. "Mother!" Greta screamed, and the machine flat lined. "Mother!" she screamed louder.   
  
Doctors and nurses came rushing in, pushing Greta out of the way. She backed out of the room, turned around, and found Eric. He opened his arms, and she fell into them. He hugged her to him, as she buried her face in his chest sobbing.   
  
Bo walked over to them, "What's happening?" He said with panic in his voice.   
  
Eric responded, "The doctors rushed in there..."   
  
Greta interrupted him, "Bo it's not Hope," she said between sobs.   
  
"What?" he asked.   
  
Eric titled her head up to look at her, and she continued, "It's my mother in there. She said Hope is alive, and somewhere in Paris."   
  
Eric stood there in shock, "How can we be sure?"   
  
"We could do a DNA test," Bo responded. Greta nodded. He continued, "How did all this happen, what is going on?"   
  
"I don't know, she didn't get that far."   
  
"Did she tell you anything else?" Eric asked.   
  
Greta stiffened slightly, "Nothing about this, I'm just sure that, that is my mother in there." Bo pattered her on the shoulder, and walked over to the window to see the doctors all around *Hope*.   
  
A few minutes later, Lexi came out, head down. Bo, Greta, Eric, Doug and Julie all came over. "Bo, I... I hate to tell you this. We did everything we could."   
  
Greta sobbed into Eric's arms, mumbling "mother."   
  
"I'm sorry, we lost her." Lexi continued, confused by Greta's reaction, and the blank faces of the others.   
  
"I want a DNA test done on her, and compared to Greta and Shawn." Bo told her.   
  
"Why?" Lexi asked.   
  
"Because we have reason to believe that that is Princess Gina and not Hope."   
  
"Okay," She said and went to go set up the tests.   
  
Eric led Greta over to the chairs, and they sat down. He knew this was extremely hard on her, and had no idea what to say or do. He knew what it was like to lose a parent and then get them back. He almost lost his father when he did come back. He knew how hard that was, but he didn't even want to think about how he would have felt if he lost him again. So he just tried to comfort her, and he hugged her tighter.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 34   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
An hour later, the DNA samples were taken, *Hope* or Gina was taken to the city morgue, and Eric and Greta were on their way home.   
  
Eric looked over at her, she was too quiet for his liking, and also way to pale. He pulled into a parking lot and turned off the Jeep, he got out and walked around to her side. She hadn't even moved, and jumped when he opened the door. He helped her out, locked the doors, and led her into the building. They got to the apartment, and he opened the door, and ushered her inside. He took both of their coats and hung them up. He was getting really worried about her, he sat her on the couch, and had her lean back.   
  
He went into the kitchen, made each of them some turkey sandwiches and poured two glasses of milk. He knew she probably wouldn't eat , but neither of them had ate anything all day, and it was already 6 o'clock.   
  
He brought the food over on a tray, and sat it on the coffee table. She didn't even notice, and when he took her hand she flinched. She looked over at him with a blank look on her face. He motioned to the food, and she nodded. She leaned in and grabbed the plate and sat it on her lap. She picked up the sandwich and took a small bite and sat it back on the plate. Eric watched her, and ate some of his, by the time he was done, she had still only ate that one bite. He encouraged her to eat more, and she did, she got about half of it down and some of her milk wath a lot of persuasion. She refused anymore, and he didn't bug her about it. He moved closer to her, and she laid her head on his shoulder, he reached out with one hand, and squeezed hers. He brought his other arm around the back of her to hold her to him. And they were quiet for a long time, she was so quiet he thought she fell asleep. He moved slightly to look at her, and she looked back at him. She looked so lost, and alone, it pained his heart to see her like this. He also knew that it wouldn't matter what the test results came back, either way her mother was dead, and it was all way to much for her. He leaned his forehead on hers, and talked very quietly too her. "Greta, do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head no. "Is there anything you want to do?" She again shook her head no. He looked a her more closely, she looked completely worn out. "Do you want to go lay down? Get some sleep, maybe?"   
  
She stiffened, and wrapped her arms around him a little tighter. She didn't have to speak, he knew what she felt. She didn't want to be alone, and he understood completely. "Greta, I'm going to be right here with you. But you need some sleep."   
  
She spoke quietly, "But I don't want to be alone."   
  
He gave her a slight smile, "Who says you will be alone?"   
  
With that, he stood up slowly, picked her up, and carried her into her bedroom. At the side of the bed, he sat her down. She sat on the edge and took her shoes off. She then stood up, and went over to her dresser, she took out a pair of pajama's. She looked at him, made a circling motion with her finger. He smiled, and turned around. She quickly changed behind him, then he saw a pile of clothes being tossed in the corner, she tapped him, on the shoulder, and her turned back around.   
  
He kissed her forehead, and pulled back the covers and she got in. She turned away from him, he sat on the edge of the bed, removed his shoes as well. Then stood up, removed his jeans, and sweater, and then climbed in with her, with his boxers and T-shirt on.   
  
She lifted her head up, so her cold lay his arm down, and the she rested her head back on his shoulder. His other arm, came around her and hugged her to him. Her own hands moving up to hold his. He moved his face to rest at her neck. He felt her relax, and then heard her softly speak, "Thank you."   
  
"For what?" he asked quietly.   
  
"For everything." She said, and raised his hand to her lips, and gave it a quick kiss. It barely took any time and she was fast asleep. Eric watched her, and held onto her. His heart ached for her, he kissed the top of her head, and tried to get some sleep of his own.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few hours later, Greta slowly opened her eyes, she wasn't exactly sure where she was for a minute. Then she felt Eric's arms around her, and smiled. She hugged his arms to her for a brief moment, and then turned slowly around to face him. She still wasn't herself, she knew she wouldn't be for awhile, but she did feel better. Also, she didn't want to think about it anymore. Maybe because she had already been through it a couple of times, and was used to grieving, she was already starting to try and forget about it. However she knew, that with the whole DNA thing, the memorial, and everything else, it would bring everything back up again. She closed her eyes, and then reopened them trying to forget all about it, at least for now. She look at the wonderful man that was holding her, and she gave a slight smile to that thought. Her hand came up and pushed a stray piece of hair away from his face. She must have tickled him, because he moved, and mumbled something, which brought a slightly larger smile to her face. She put her hand on his chest, and felt the beating of his heart, and the in and out movement of his breathing. She moved closer to him, and put a light kiss on his check. He moved slightly again. She smiled, and moved in closer, and kissed him.   
  
She meant for it to only be a short kiss, but she didn't expect for his hand to come up to the back of her head, and deepen the kiss. She opened her eyes to find his still closed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him more passionately. When her tongue lightly licked at his lips, that's when he jumped, and his eyes opened, and she giggled. His eyes wide, he looked at her, and she leaned in again, and kissed him again. However this time, when her tongue met his lips, he didn't move away.   
  
The kiss continued, his arms bringing her over closer to him, he turned onto his back, and pulled her with him. She giggled slightly into the kiss and he smiled. After a little they broke away for air. He smiled up at her. "What a way to be woken up."   
  
She grinned, "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Then she laughed.   
  
Eric loved to her her laugh, especially, now with everything that was going on. "What? What's so funny?"   
  
She smiled down at him, "Oh nothing, just that you still kiss pretty well when you are asleep."   
  
"I was kissing you while I was asleep?" She nodded yes. Then he laughed, "Well, I was wondering why I was having such a good dream." For that he got a small whack on the shoulder. "What time is it anyways?"   
  
Greta looked at the clock, "It's 11:32."   
  
"Okay, why are you awake?"   
  
"Because, we went to bed at 6:30. And...." she trailed off.   
  
"And?"   
  
She leaned her head down onto his chest. "And... I'm hungry."   
  
He laughed, "I tried to get you to eat more."   
  
"Well I wasn't hungry then, I am now. How about we order a pizza?"   
  
"Sounds good to me," He said. She was about ready to get up, when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. His hands went to each side of her face, and made her look at him.   
  
"What?" she asked.   
  
He looked deep into her eyes, he almost didn't want to ask, but he had to know. "Are you really okay right now? Or are you trying to hide it?"   
  
She leaned down, and laid her head on his chest again. "No, I'm not hiding anything. I just want to do something else besides think about it for awhile."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 35   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric was at the Java Cafe waiting for his mom for breakfast. The waitress came over and he ordered a cup of coffee, but before she left Marlena came up and ordered one for herself. The waitress then left to get the order.   
  
"Hello, mom." Eric said as she took the seat across from him.   
  
"Hello, nice morning."   
  
"Yeah, it's supposed to be a little warmer today."   
  
Marlena looked at him, as the waitress came back over and gave them their drinks. They then each ordered a bagel, Eric's with cream cheese, Marlena's with strawberry jam. Once the waitress left, Marlena spoke. "Okay, now why don't you tell me what's wrong and the real reason you wanted to have breakfast together, and not that you just wanted to see your mother."   
  
Eric took a deep breath, "Okay the real reason is that I am worried about Greta."   
  
"Well, she will be upset for awhile."   
  
"That's just it. Besides what she was feeling at the hospital and a little bit when we got back home, she's been fine." Marlena looked at him puzzled. "She felt horrible, so I suggested getting some sleep. Once she woke up from the nap she was fine. Well better than fine, she was her normal self."   
  
Marlena nodded, "I can see why you are worried, the fast change of emotions. In her mind she is trying to deal with it by not thinking about it." She paused then went on. "She is pushing it as far away as she can. The only problem with that is it has to come out as some point."   
  
Eric understood, "What can I do?"   
  
"Don't push the subject. She'll talk if she wants too. Just be there for her, because it will come out, probably when she least expects it. Some little thing will remind her, and it will all come to the surface."   
  
Eric nodded and sighed, "Okay." Their food came and they continued talking while they ate breakfast.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta walked around Salem place, looking for clothes for Hawaii. She had already found a few and a couple school supplies. She looked through her bags, *These will go well with the backpack Eric got me.* She smiled remembering him giving that to her when she got accepted at Salem 'U'. She then continued walking and passed the travel agency, she couldn't wait for Hawaii. But her smiled faded as her eyes met the poster for Paris. *No, don't do this. Every time you think of Paris you can't think of her. Eric and you had a lot of good times there.* She shook her head and quickly moved away from the poster. She turned the corner and saw Eric at Java Cafe.   
  
She smiled and made her way over. When she got close enough she yelled his name, and he looked up and smiled at her. She finally made it to the table and took a seat. "Good morning Mrs. Black." She said with a smiled.   
  
"Good morning to you to Greta, and you know what you can call be Marlena." Greta smiled, "How are you doing today?"   
  
"Good, just doing some shopping for school and Hawaii," she said with a large smile.   
  
Eric gave his mother a look, which she returned one of her own. Greta was definitely in way too good of a mood. "Hawaii?" she asked.   
  
Eric smiled, "Yeah, I forgot to tell you about that didn't I?"   
  
"Yes you did." Marlena said with a smile.   
  
He smiled, "For christmas I got Greta a trip to Hawaii for the two of us."   
  
"Sounds like fun, " She said with a a large smile making Eric blush.   
  
Greta smiled, "And the funny thing is, I got him a trip to Colorado for March."   
  
Marlena laughed, "You two do think alike."   
  
"Well, I hate to do this ladies, but I have to go to work, I will see you later." He went over to his mom and gave her a large hug.   
  
"Remember what I said," she said looking at him. He gave her an understanding nod and then moved over to Greta.   
  
"Okay, I'll see you for dinner. We'll go out or something, okay?" she nodded yes, and he gave her a quick kiss, then left.   
  
Marlena smiled again, "I'm glad the two of you are getting along so well."   
  
"Me too," Greta said with a little blush in her cheeks.   
  
Marlena's cell phone rang, and she answered it, talking a little bit, she hung up then spoke. "Well, that was work. I need to go." She stood up and put some money on the table. "If you want to talk or anything, I'm always here to listen." She said placing a hand on Greta's shoulder.   
  
Greta smiled at her, "Thank you." She said. With that Marlena left and Greta continued with her shopping.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric opened the door to the apartment and was welcomed to and extremely clean room. He looked closer, *she even polished the tables.*   
  
A moment later Greta came bounding out of her bedroom, "I'm glad you're home, I'm starving." She said with a large smile on her face.   
  
He motioned to the room, "Well you should be with everything you did today."   
  
She nodded, "Yeah, I thought it could use a good cleaning, and not just a straightening."   
  
Eric knew that wasn't her only reason, but didn't push her about it. "Ready for dinner?"   
  
"Yep, let me get my shoes on." and with that she was off to her bedroom, and back a moment later with them in her hands. She sat on the couch to put them on. He sat down next to her and watched her. "What?" she asked when she was done.   
  
He shook his head, "Nothing." He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss, then stood up. He took her hand, and led her to the door. She grabbed her coat and purse on the way out. In a little bit they were at the Brady Pub. Eric opened the door, she smiled and entered, he followed. Caroline came over, gave them each a hug, and had them sit down.   
  
They both placed their orders, knowing they wanted the clam chowder. Caroline left them to get their food and Eric reached out and took her hand. She smiled at him, he brought her had to his lips, and gave it a light kiss. They sat there quietly for a few minutes, and the Caroline came back with the chowder and some drinks.   
  
They started to eat, and Eric spoke. "So did you get all your shopping done for Hawaii?"   
  
Greta looked up at him, "Yep and some for school and some for... just cause."   
  
He smiled, "Okay."   
  
"What? There were some really good sales on. I got this one beautiful blue sweater for half price."   
  
Eric laughed and shook his head, "Women." Greta gave him a dirty look, which just made his smile get bigger. They continued eating and talking until Greta's cell phone in her purse started to ring.   
  
Greta took out her phone, and answered it, "Hello." He face went pale and her voice became very quiet. "Okay, we'll be right there."   
  
"What is it?" Eric asked as she hung up the phone.   
  
"The DNA results are in," she said with almost no emotion.   
  
Eric nodded, and they both got up and put on their coats. Eric laid some money on the table and they were out the door on the way to the Hospital.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued 


	8. Chapters 36-40

TITLE: DAYS Fairy Tale: Eric & Greta: Chapters 36-40  
  
WRITTEN BY: Heather Ferguson (fergus80)  
  
EMAIL: hferguso@niu.edu  
  
WEBSITE: http://eric_greta.tripod.com (from when Jensen was on days)  
  
Rating: If you can watch DAYS, you can read this. If there is a rating change, a link to the chap. will be provided.   
  
Disclaimer: Days of Our Lives and all of their characters are property of Corday Productions and NBC.   
  
My Rant: Okay, I'm finally putting this up on FanFiction.net. Mostly to free up my website space. This was started way back in Oct. of 1999, and I haven't decided if it's finished yet or not. Reviews are always welcome!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 36   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric looked over at Greta as he pulled into the parking lot looking for a spot. *She's too quiet.* he thought to himself. He parked the Jeep, and she was out and on her way to the door before he was fully out of the car. He locked the doors and jogged after her. He reached her just as she was about to enter the hospital. A few minutes later they walked out of the elevator and met Bo, Doug, Julie, John, and Marlena at the nurses station.   
  
"What did they say?" Eric asked.   
  
"They haven't yet." John answered.   
  
Eric stood behind Greta and put his hands on her shoulders, pulling her back to him. Lexi then came out holding a folder. "Well?" Bo asked her.   
  
Lexi looked at the crowd around her, "There is a zero percent match with Shawn, and there is a 99.9 percent match with Greta."   
  
Hugs were going around, as Eric felt Greta's shoulders slump and her lean back against him. Eric held onto as he thought she would fall to the ground if he didn't. But she didn't cry, and besides leaning against him, she showed no outward sign of grief. Eric looked around at everyone hugging and happy and was a little angry at them. Here they were almost celebrating that it was Greta's mother and not Hope right in front of her. He looked at his mother and caught her looking at Greta then him. A look of worry in her eyes as well. Marlena touched John's arm, motioning to Greta, and the smiled faded from his face. The two of them walked over to them.   
  
"Greta, I'm sorry." Marlena told her. John places a comforting hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Thank you," she said quietly, then slowly broke away. "I'm going to go talk to Lexi about arrangements."   
  
With that she walked over to Lexi, and Eric sighed. "Did you see all of that?" He asked them. He continued before they could answer. "She is almost completely emotionless.... And them," he said pointing at the others, "are acting like it's a party."   
  
"They don't mean to be rude, they are just happy it wasn't Hope," John said.   
  
"Still." he looked at his mom, "I'm getting real worried about her." He ran his hand through his hair, "You should see our apartment."   
  
"What about it?" Marlena asked.   
  
"It has never been that clean, even when Carrie lived there. And now this." He said with a louder sigh.   
  
"She'll be fine, she's been through a lot, and just needs some time." She responded.   
  
"Okay. I just hope it's soon for her sake."   
  
Greta walked back over to them, "Okay, can we go home now?" she asked.   
  
"Sure, did you get everything taken care of?"   
  
She nodded, "Yeah. I'm having her cremated." She responded zipping her coat.   
  
"Okay," he looked at John and Marlena, "We'll see you soon." She nodded and they left the Hospital.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They walked into the apartment and Greta tossed her coat and purse in the chair. She kicked off her shoes and headed for the bedroom. Eric shut and locked the door, put his keys on the table along with his wallet. Put his coat on the back of the chair. Sat down and took his shoes off, then stood back up and headed for the bedrooms. He put his shoes in his room and knocked on her door. She opened the door, and she was already in her pajama's. "I think I'm going to go to bed. I'm really tired."   
  
"Okay, I think I will too." He took her hand, "If you want to talk or have company, or just because, just tell me, okay?" She nodded okay. "Good night," he said.   
  
"Good night," She responded. She brought her hand to the back of his neck and brought him down for a kiss. They then separated and went into their own rooms.   
  
Eric got ready for bed, but once he got into bed he couldn't sleep. He was tempted to go check on her. He weighed the pro's and con's of it for almost an hour. But he didn't have to decide because there was a knock at the door. "Come in." He said.   
  
The door opened slowly, and he could see her move towards the bed, "Can I..." she trailed off.   
  
He pulled back the covers in response and she crawled under them. She moved close to him and laid her head on his chest, he brought his arms around to hold her, and kissed the top of her head. He gave her a small squeeze, and she relaxed against him. After a few minutes he could tell she was asleep by her slow, even breathing and he smiled. A few minutes more and he was asleep himself.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He woke up slowly and looked at the clock, *7:45. Why am I awake?* he asked himself, *I don't have to be to work until 10:30.* Then he realized he couldn't feel his right arm. He looked over and Greta was sound asleep in the position she had started out in. She looked so peaceful he didn't want to disturb her, but the prickly feeling in his arm was starting to hurt. He squeezed her tight towards him, and then slowly pulled his arm out from under her. It took a few minutes for his arm to return to normal, and then he laid back down, and wrapped his arm around her waist.   
  
He laid there watching her sleep, seeing her breathing slowly, looking at her face in the light shinning in from the window.   
  
He pulled back the hair over her neck and gave her a small kiss there. He knew in Paris that he liked waking up with her. But now he knew that he loved waking up to her, and going to sleep with her. It felt so natural, so right, and he wished it could be every night. He moved his head into the crook of her neck, and squeezed her lightly. She made a small, contented, Greta sound and he smiled. He feel asleep soon after and didn't wake up until he felt her move against him. He opened his eyes to find her looking back at him. "Good morning." He said quietly.   
  
"Good morning," she said and leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "Four more days and we are in Hawaii," she said with a smile.   
  
"Yep and now that you bought everything at Salem Place, you should be able to pack for it." He knew she would give him a swat for that, and wasn't disappointed.   
  
"I didn't buy 'that' much."   
  
"Okay," he said sarcastically, and he got another whack to the chest. He laughed and looked to the clock. He yawned then looked up at her. He smiled, brought his arms up to her shoulders as he sat up. He wrapped his arms around her, kissed her deeply and pulled her back down with him. She giggled when she lost her balance and fell on top of him, but the smile quickly faded as the kiss grew more passionate. Her hands moved over him, laying more squarely on top of him as her arms went to his neck and his hair. Their lips moved, their tongues danced, and their hands moved over each other. They broke away a few times for air, but almost immediately continued kissing, they were only interrupted by the phone. They both sighed, both of their hair was messed up and faces flushed. "I'll get it," Greta said and she got up and ran to the phone.   
  
Eric threw this head back, and sighed, he laid there for a few seconds trying to think of other thoughts and calm down.   
  
"Eric. It's for you." Greta said from the other room in a not-so happy voice.   
  
Eric sighed and sat up, he then got out of bed and went to the phone. Greta handed it to him, went to the couch, sat down, and turned on the TV.   
  
"Hello." Eric said to the receiver.   
  
"Hi Eric, I was wondering if you could come in early, the shoot isn't set up right, and I need your input." Nicole said.   
  
Eric sighed, "Why can't you do it?"   
  
"Because you know what you really want," she said seductively into the phone.   
  
He shook his head, "Well, why don't you figure it out and I'll see you at 10:30." He said and hung up.   
  
Nicole sat in her chair with an open mouth, *How dare he hang up on me, I'll show him.*   
  
Eric walked over to the couch and sat down, "What did she want?" Greta asked.   
  
He looked over at her, and saw the look on her face and smiled, "She wanted me to set up the shoot, I told her to do it."   
  
Greta smiled, and moved in close to him, laying her head on his shoulder. "Hungry?" she asked.   
  
"Starving." With that they both moved into the kitchen and started breakfast.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 37   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric walked out of the Elevator and sighed, he hated leaving her alone. She said she would be fine, and would probably go out, but he knew she wasn't fine. He ran his hand over his head and down his face and sighed again. He then turned the knob, and opened the door to the photo lab.   
  
Nicole turned around, "Eric, good you can tell me if this is to your liking." she said motioning to the set.   
  
He walked over to it, and touched one of the fake vines. It was a forest with vines and flowers. It was an adam and eve shoot for a new perfume, Eric couldn't remember the name of. "Yeah, it's fine."   
  
"Okay, then tell me what to do, to make it better."   
  
Eric could basically hear the whole underling message, "It's fine the way it is. It doesn't need to be changed."   
  
"But you're not happy."   
  
Eric looked over at her and smiled, "But I'm perfectly happy."   
  
Nicole turned around and moved over to the board on the wall, "Fine." She studied it a few minutes as he put the finishing touches on the cameras.   
  
"Oh," she said turning back to him, "I forgot that we have a big shoot next week, on wednesday. A clothing ad, what do you need for that?"   
  
Eric looked up from the camera to look at her, "Nicole, you know I'm not working next week."   
  
"But you have to, it's a big advertiser."   
  
"Get someone else to do it." He said changing the lens on the camera.   
  
"But you're our best, we need you, I need you for this shoot."   
  
"I don't care, I won't be here, I requested that time off last month, you knew that before you scheduled the shoot."   
  
"Okay, you can have next week off, except wednesday."   
  
Eric stood up straight and looked at her, "Nicole, listen to me. You can fire me or whatever, but I am not coming in next week. You know that Greta and I are going to Hawaii, and we are going to be there a week, and you are not going to stop me. Understood?" He said then turned away from her, putting film in another camera.   
  
"Fine," she said in an angry voice, "I'll be in my office if you need me."   
  
"Why don't you go out shopping and spend more of Lucas's money, like you usually do. I'll be just fine without you." With that she left in a huff and slammed the door behind her, leaving a large smile on Eric's face.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta sat at the Java Cafe alone, drinking a cup of hot chocolate.   
  
"Can I sit here?" came a voice from behind her, she turned around and looked at them.   
  
"Sami. Hi, sure go ahead." She said as she took another sip.   
  
Sami sat on the stool across from her, "I heard about your mother, I'm sorry."   
  
Greta nodded, "It's okay, and thanks." She took another sip of the cocoa.   
  
Sami realized that she didn't want to talk about it, "Well, I don't have anything to do until I have to pick Will up from school. So how about we have lunch, do some shopping or something, and have a chance to get to know each other a little better. Because, I would really like to get to know the girl who has stolen my brothers heart." She said with a smile.   
  
Greta blushed slightly, "Did he tell you that?"   
  
"Not in so many words, but he doesn't stop talking about you. That is when I get a chance to see him."   
  
Greta smiled, "Sounds like fun, I have nothing else to do."   
  
"Is there anything you need to buy?"   
  
"Well, I have everything I need for school in two weeks, and I think I have everything for Hawaii."   
  
Sami smiled, "That's right, I forgot you two were going there together. Well, then we can window shop, unless we see something we really want." Greta agreed and they went off together.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next few days were basically uneventful. Bo and John went to Paris to look for Hope and Stephano. Greta received her mother's ashes, which to Eric's dismay barely even produced a tear from her. Eric had a few more photo shoots, and Greta tried to keep herself busy.   
  
It was now the night before their trip, and they were doing their last minute packing.   
  
"Swim suit?" Eric yelled from his room, as he put two pairs of trunks in his suitcase.   
  
"Yep, more than one." She yelled back from her room as she packed her travel tooth brush and paste.   
  
"Pajama's" He asked again, as he packed his boxers and some T-shirts.   
  
"Yep. What is it that I'm forgetting?" she yelled again.   
  
He went over his metal checklist, then zipped up this bag, and carried two of them out to the front room. He then walked back and into her bedroom. He sat on her bed, and laid back. "I'm not sure. You have clothes, underwear, socks, make-up, brush, tooth brush, jewelry, shoes, camera..."   
  
"Camera! That's it." She went over to her dresser and grabbed her camera and the new four pack box of film. "Did you pack the video camera?" she asked.   
  
"Yep all packed. What about the carry on bag?"   
  
"All packed. Deck of cards, magazines, books, paper, pens, snacks, and other things."   
  
"Okay, good cause it's a long flight."   
  
She went through her stuff in her suitcase, and realized she packed everything she needed. She zipped them up and Eric helped her carry them into the other room. She went into her room for a second, then came back, she laid the tickets under her purse. "Well, I think we are all set."   
  
"Yep, in 13 hours we will be on our way to Hawaii."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 38   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The stewardess directed them to their seat, Greta took her seat by the widow, and Eric put the carry-on in the compartment above their seats. He than sat down next to her. They both fastened their seat belts, and she laid her head on his shoulder.   
  
"Ready for a long flight?" he asked her, and she nodded yes. "Well, when we get there it will be about 2:30 their time, and we'll be wanting to go to sleep. She smiled. "And so I suggest that we try and get some sleep later on in the flight."   
  
Greta agreed, and leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. They talked a little bit longer, then the flight attendant came on giving them directions. A little bit later the plane took off and they were on their way.   
  
They played cards, read the magazines, Eric played some solitaire while Greta read some of her book. They talked some more, then they each tried to get some sleep. Eric was asleep in a matter of seconds, but it took Greta a little bit longer. But the next thing she knew Eric was gently nudging her.   
  
"Greta, we're about to land."   
  
She opened her eyes slowly, yawned, then sat up. She had been asleep on his shoulder the whole time. She looked over at him, and saw the smile on his face, producing one of her own. He reached over and took her had in his, brought it to his lips and kissed it. Greta looked out the window and saw the island below.   
  
The flight attendant then gave landing instructions, and a few minutes later the plane landed on the Hawaii runway.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They got off the plane into the nice warm Hawaiian sun, received the lei's around their necks, then proceeded into the airport. Luckily they got their luggage without to much trouble, and then went to their curtsey shuttle to take them to their hotel. The drive took awhile, since they booked the room on a quieter part of the island. The driver pulled the van up to the doors, and the bellhop opened the door for them. They got out, and the bellhop put their luggage on a cart, then followed them into the Hotel.   
  
Eric and Greta walked up to the desk hand in hand, "Reservations for Eric Brady." He said to the girl behind the desk.   
  
She looked it up on the computer, and made a printout. "You're signature here, please." Eric signed the paper, "And here are you pass cards to your room. Have a wonderful stay." She said with a smile. They both said thanks and then headed to the elevator, with the bellhop right behind them. They got off at the sixth floor, and made their way to the end of the hall.   
  
"Room 647, here we are," he said with a grin. Eric used the card and opened the door, then motioned Greta to go in, he then followed. Greta walked out onto the balcony to look at the ocean view. The bellhop sat down the bags, Eric tipped him, and the guy left, shutting the door behind him.   
  
Greta looked out at the blue water and sandy beach before her. She smiled as she felt Eric come up behind her and put his arms around her. She leaned back against him. "It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked.   
  
"Yes you are," he responded.   
  
She turned in his arms to look at him, "I meant the view," she said with a smile.   
  
He looked down at her, cupped the side of her face, "So did I," then he leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They slowly broke away, and looked at the view once again.   
  
"So you want to get some dinner? Well, lunch?"   
  
She smiled and nodded yes. They walked over to their luggage and grabbed their own bags and Greta went back into the one bedroom to put her stuff away and change. Eric went over to the other bed in the room, put down his luggage and unpacked the contents into the dresser. He got some shorts and a T-shirt out and went into the bathroom to change. When Greta walked out of the bedroom, Eric was already changed and sitting on his bed. "Ready?" she nodded yes and they left to get some lunch in one of the Hotel restaurants.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta giggled and almost choked on her chicken caesar salad. "You didn't." She said to Eric sitting across from her.   
  
"We did. You should have seen my mom try to explain to people why her twins had light purple hair. The blueberry color stayed in for about a week." Greta just kept on laughing, and she didn't dare take another bite till she stopped. Her giggles subsided slowly, and she continued with her salad. They talked about their childhood, both laughing until they were done with their lunch. They paid the bill then headed back to the room arm in arm.   
  
"So, what to do first?" Eric asked as they walked into their room. Greta walked over and plopped herself on his bed, he just grinned at her and sat down next to her. "Swimming, sunning, and relaxing. We can tackle the other stuff tomorrow."   
  
He agreed, "Yeah, we do have a week here. And I know I need to get used to the time change, and jet lag." he said as he yawned.   
  
She smiled, then yawned, "Don't do that. You know it's contagious." He smiled and yawned again deliberately, making her do so again. "Stop it." she said lightly hitting his arm.   
  
She then stood up, "I'm going to go get my swimsuit on." She announced then walked into the bedroom. Eric then stood up and got out his swim trunks and changed quickly. He then pulled out a beach towel, sunglasses and sun tan lotion. She emerged from the room, and Eric turned to look. She had a hawaiian flower print, short robe on, sandals, and sunglasses. She held her own beach towel and sun tan lotion.   
  
"Ready?" she asked with a large smile on her face.   
  
"Yep," Eric said putting his own sunglasses on. They then walked out the door, and took the elevator down. A little later they walked out onto the beach. Greta was glad that they decided on a quieter spot. Yes they were in a big hotel, but the only people on the beach were from that Hotel, and not to many people were out. They found a spot close to the water and laid out their towels. They each started to put on their sun tan lotion.   
  
Greta started with her face, then arms and legs. Eric did the same then took off his T-shirt, putting the lotion where he could reach. Greta saw him struggle with it, and grabbed the lotion bottle from him. He smiled, and she put some into her hands, then started to rub the lotion onto his back.   
  
She slowly worked it over his broad shoulders, then down the center of his back. She then started to spread it out to the sides. It was taking her a lot longer than it should have, but neither were complaining.   
  
When she was done, he turned around, "Can I return the favor?" he asked.   
  
She smiled, "Of course." She said as she untied her robe and pulled it off her shoulders.   
  
His jaw dropped open, "You kept it." he said looking at the navy blue bikini she was wearing.   
  
She smiled at his reaction, "Yep, it fit perfectly, and I knew I would get a good tan with it."   
  
"Yeah, that is for sure." She turned around so her back was to him, and she started to put the lotion on her front. He took at deep breath, the the bottle, and put some into his palm. He rubbed his hands together, then started to massage it into her back. He fought hard to try and get the images he had out of his mind as his hands traveled over her bare skin. He tried to stop the urge to lean in and kiss the back of her neck, but it didn't work as that is exactly what he did. And her little sigh, didn't help matters any.   
  
She turned around, and gave him a soft kiss, which he returned, they pulled apart slowly with a sigh after having remembered they were in public. They each laid down on their own towel and closed their eyes.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 39   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As they laid on their towels soaking up the rays, they continued with their talk from lunch and also started on others. After a little bit they both turned over to let the sun hit their backs.   
  
"Mmm, the sun feels so nice and warm," Greta said with a sigh.   
  
"Yeah, nice and relaxing." Eric said turning his face to see hers and smiled at how peaceful she looked. A few minutes later, Eric sat up, and she looked over at him with a questioning face. "I'm actually getting a little too warm, and that water looks inviting." Greta sat up and looked out at the blue water.   
  
"Yeah it does," she looked over at him and smiled," Last one in is a rotten egg." She said and jumped up fast and ran to the water.   
  
"No fair," Eric yelled after her, and ran to the ocean. She got there first but Eric was close behind and tackled her into the water.   
  
Coming back up to the surface they were both laughing. They then swam out deeper into the water where they could both touch bottom. The waves gently rocked them, the water cooling their skin. "You're right. This is nice." she said to him as her hands moved through the water, trying to keep her steady. Eric leaned back and dipped his head in the water, then stood back up running his fingers through it to straighten it out. His hands came down to his sides in the water, then came back up to splash some water at her. Greta's eyes closed as the water came at her. Her hand wiped it away, "Oh, you didn't!" she yelled. Her hands coming up and splashing him. They started splashing each other with the water, hands and arms moving without even really seeing where the water was going. Greta was losing, she tried to move closer to him, and when she did, she jumped and pushed him back into the water. They both came back up a few seconds later, Greta laughing and Eric sputtering.   
  
"I should get you for that." He said with an evil grin, walking closer to her.   
  
"Hey, you started it." She said, then held up her hands as he got closer, "Okay, okay, you win."   
  
He just laughed, as she swam a little bit away from him. She then tried to stand but soon found the water above her nose. She floated back to the surface, her arms and legs moving slightly to keep her afloat. He smiled, "The waves have gradually moved us out a little farther. Do you want to move back in?"   
  
Greta looked around, and noticed that most of the people were closer in, and they were basically alone. "No, it's nice and quiet out here."   
  
He reached his hand out to her, "Then why don't you come over here, I can still touch bottom." His shoulders were just barely under the water. She took his hand and he pulled her over. He moved her arm to his neck, and she wrapped her other one there as well. He rested his arms around her lower back bringing her closer to him. "Much better." He said looking into her eyes then kissed her. She was pushed up against him and instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist moving her out of the water a little more. She had to smile at the small grown he made from this and he deepened the kiss.   
  
The warmth of her skin against him, and the cool water everywhere else was an interesting and a very erotic sensation. He tried to get the images out of his mind, but it was a losing battle.   
  
Her hands slowly moved to the side of his face and into his hair. His one arm moved to the back of her head, the other stayed at her back to support her. The water, the skin contact, and the overall beauty of the area was making the kiss a little more passionate then maybe ought to be seen in public. Luckily they were pretty far out. The only problem was the waves were increasing, and one of them made Eric lose his balance. Making them break apart and then start to laugh. "We better head back in." he said and she agreed.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They spent the next few hours sunning, swimming, talking, and just plain relaxing. They then watched the sun go down. They both sat on Eric's towel, Greta setting between his legs, her back leaning against his chest, and his arms around her. They wrapped her towel around them both to protect them from the slight breeze. The blue sky turned to a light pink, then a mixture of orange and red and finally purple. Eric kissed the back of her head making her smile as they both watched. His arms tightened around her, and her hands squeezed his.   
  
Once the sun was set, and the sky dark they both stood up and gathered their things. They then walked back into their room to change. They both changed into some casual clothes. Eric changed into a pair of kaki shorts and a white T-shirt. Greta opted for a pair of jean shorts and a light yellow baby T-shirt. Eric took her hand as they walked out of the hotel room.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 40   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Greta said to him as they walked through the lobby.   
  
Eric smiled over at her, brought her hand to his mouth for a kiss, then returned it to his side. "Yeah, me too. I think the luau is out here." He said as they walked through the doors. They were greeted with a mass of people. Dancers were all around entertaining the diners along with the music. The smell of the food and flowers filled the air. "I guess I was right." He said as they walked over. A girl in a hawaiian skirt took their money for the dinner then gave them each a lei and a tropical flower for Greta's hair, then led them to a vacant area for them to sit.   
  
"The food and drinks are all over here," she said with a smile, "Help yourself to what you want, and if you need anything just ask." With that she walked back over to her post.   
  
They both walked over to the food and we surprised at what all was there. They took their plates and made their way around the large table. They then went over to the bar and got two Pina Colada's then went to go sit down on the towels.   
  
"This is very interesting," Greta said with a large smile about the entertainment, food, and eating style.   
  
Eric took a bite of the pork from his plate, "Yes it is, and the food is wonderful." They both started eating, commenting on how wonderful the food and drink were, as they watched the entertainment. A guy was spinning a stick with flames at both ends, making the crowd cheer every so often. He was followed by some more dancers.   
  
They finished their food and Eric went to get them both more drinks. He handed one to Greta, then sat back down. They drank their drinks slowly, taking their time. Eric put his arm around her, and she laid her head on his shoulder.   
  
They stayed for awhile longer, then left to go for a walk on the beach. They took their sandals off, holding them in their one hand. The other arm was around each others back, as they walked down the beach, the almost full moon was out, lighting up the sky.   
  
The waves lapped at heir feet as they walked along. They stopped a ways away from the Hotel, it was nice and quiet, and no one was around, unlike that afternoon. They dropped their sandals onto the sand and waded into the water. Eric pulled Greta towards him, pressing her to his chest, and tilted her face up with his hand under her chin. His hand moved to the side of her face and he caressed it with his thumb.   
  
She leaned into it, closing her eyes, and wrapping her arms around his neck. She opened her eyes and pulled him down to her. Their lips met softly, lightly touching, and slowly they increased the pressure. They took their time and explored the kiss and each others lips.   
  
The water lightly lapped at their feet as their bodies pressed together. The kiss slowly stopped with the two looking into each others eyes. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, then each cheek, then another one for her lips. He looked down at her face again, her skin pale in the moonlight. He ran one hand lightly through her hair, then moved it up to the other side of her face. "Oh, Greta," he said quietly, emotion overwhelming him.   
  
She looked up into his beautiful eyes, as her arms hugged him to her. There was so much she wanted to say, to express her feelings, but they were almost to great. She watched as his face changed between emotions. Desire to tenderness and it confused her slightly when she finally found a mixture of vulnerability and fear on his features. Her one arm went up between his to touch the side of his face, trying to comfort him from whatever it was that was doing this to him.   
  
Eric closed his eyes at her touch, feeling the softness of her palm on his face, comforting him slightly, allowing him to continue. He admitted his fear to himself, in fact what he wanted to tell her, scared the hell out of him. He had been hurt before and didn't know if he could stand it again. But opening his eyes and finding the mixture of feelings on her face, those of worry for him and other caring emotions, he knew the possible pain would be more than worth it. He tried once again. "Greta," he said softly, pausing for the right words.   
  
"Yes?" she responded in the same soft like voice.   
  
His thumb lightly moved over her cheek as he continued with a deep breath. "Greta.... I... I love you." He said then looked into her eyes for a reaction, and he got one.   
  
She stood their for a moment in shock, even though in the back of her mind she had known for awhile, but the actual words threw her. He brain and heart replayed his words again and again in her mind, and one small tear ran down her cheek.   
  
Eric's thumb lightly caressed away the tear, and as she was about to speak he sopped her with a finger on her lips, and a simple, "shhh." He left his finger there as he continued. "Greta, listen to me. I don't want you to think that just because I told you that, that I expect anything from you," He blabbered out, his slight fear trying to cover all his tracks. She tried to speak once again, but was stopped again. "I'm not asking 'anything' in return, I just had to tell you how I felt. I've felt this for awhile, I was just too afraid to tell you, to even admit it to myself. Then when I finally did, there was no right opportunity." He continued, his talking speeding up as he tried to get everything out. And as he did the smile on her face got increasingly bigger.   
  
When he finally stopped and took his finger off her lips, she spoke. "Finished?" she asked. He nodded yes. She took his one hand, then slowly pulled away from him, and led him back to the beach. She sat down on the sand, motioning for him to sit next to her. She moved to face him, placing a hand on his cheek as he had on hers.   
  
"Now, as I was trying to say." she said with a smile, putting a finger on his lips where he tried to interrupt. "No, now I get my turn to speak." She said with a smile. She took her finger away and kissed him softly. She pulled away slightly, keeping her face close to his. Her voice soft, she looked into his eyes, her emotion written all over her face. "Eric," she said quietly, "I love you too." And as he was about to speak again, her finger again went to his lips. "And no, I'm not just saying this because you did. I'm saying it, because I should have a long time ago, but I was afraid too." She paused to let her words sink into him. "In one form or another, we have both been hurt by love. It's no wonder why we were so slow to admit it to each other, let alone ourselves." With that she once again took her finger from his lips and kissed him.   
  
Once her lips touched his, and her words had completely sunk into his brain and heart, his arms came around her, pulling her to him. The awkward position finally having him fall backwards onto the sand, taking her with him, emitting a small giggle from her, breaking the kiss. He looked up at her, her eyes sparkling, her smile wide matching his own. His arms hugging her to him, pressing her body up to the side of his. Her one leg flung over his, her free arm across his chest and her hand at the back of his neck, playing with his hair. His one hand came up to run through her hair and moved a stray piece behind her ear. He then pulled her in slowly, but stopped when she was about an inch away. "I love you," he said, this time there wasn't a trace of fear or worry in his voice.   
  
She smiled, "I love you too," she responded then leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was gentle and sweet, expressing their emotions for each other purely and simply.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued 


	9. Volume II: The Middle of the Beginning: ...

TITLE: DAYS Fairy Tale: Eric & Greta: Chapters 41-45  
  
WRITTEN BY: Heather Ferguson (fergus80)  
  
EMAIL: hferguso@niu.edu  
  
WEBSITE: http://eric_greta.tripod.com (from when Jensen was on days)  
  
Rating: If you can watch DAYS, you can read this. If there is a rating change, a link to the chap. will be provided.   
  
Disclaimer: Days of Our Lives and all of their characters are property of Corday Productions and NBC.   
  
My Rant: Okay, I'm finally putting this up on FanFiction.net. Mostly to free up my website space. This was started way back in Oct. of 1999, and I haven't decided if it's finished yet or not. Reviews are always welcome!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 41   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric and Greta laid on the beach together for awhile longer. Talking quietly, kissing occasionally, and mostly just holding onto each other, happy in the moment.   
  
They eventually got up, picked up their sandals and walked back to the hotel, one of their arms wrapped around each other. They got back to the room and got ready for bed.   
  
Eric changed quickly into a pair of boxers and a T-shirt, then laid on his bed. He looked up at the ceiling, a large smile on his face. He closed his eyes, and replayed her saying those words to him in his mind. His constant replaying was interrupted by a voice.   
  
"Eric?" Greta said as she walked over to his bed. He opened his eyes to look up at her. She was wearing a pair of light pink, silk pajamas. "For a minute, I thought you were asleep," she said as she sat down next to him, as he sat up.   
  
"No, just thinking about and remembering tonight." He said. She smiled, then yawned, he laughed lightly, "Tired?"   
  
She nodded yes. He looked at the clock, "Yeah, well it would be about 4 am our time."   
  
She yawned again, then smiled. "We better get some sleep then."   
  
Eric stood up, then took her hand, to help her up. He then led her back to the bedroom. They both walked in, and as they approached the side of the bed, Greta gave him a questioning look.   
  
"Can I tuck you in?" he asked. She smiled and nodded yes. He pulled back the covers, and she sat down and crawled under them. She laid down, and he pulled them up over her. He sat down on the side of the bed, leaned down, kissed her forehead, then her lips. The kiss lingered as one of her arms wrapped around him, keeping him there. He slowly pulled away as she pulled her arm away.   
  
"I love you," she said softly.   
  
A smiled formed on his face, "I love you too," he said and gave her another small kiss. "Good night." He said then stood up moving for the door.   
  
Greta sat up," Eric?" He turned around to look at her. She looked over at the other side of the bed, then back at him. "You know, that bed out there is oftly big, are you sure you won't get lonely out there?" she asked.   
  
He smiled knowing exactly what she was asking, "Yeah, I probably will," he said as he moved back towards the bed.   
  
"Well, in that case, you could always sleep here." She said motioning to the other side of the bed.   
  
His smiled got wider, "Okay." He said. Eric then went in the other room to turn out the lights. He then walked back in the room and to the other side of the bed. He lifted up the covers and crawled under them, then moved closer to the middle of the bed. She moved over to him, and lifted up for him to put his one arm around her. She then laid her head on his chest, her one arm laying across his chest. He leaned his head down to rest his cheek against the top of her head, after having kissed it. "So, why did we get a room with two beds, and one in a separate bedroom?"   
  
She giggled, "Hey, you are the one that made the reservations."   
  
"Well, I didn't know I would get 'lonely'" he said teasing her.   
  
"Hey!" she said looking up at him, "You don't have to be here," she responded.   
  
He pulled her tighter to him, "But I want to be."   
  
She smiled and kissed him, then laid her head back on his shoulder. They each said their 'good nights' once again, then drifted off into a peaceful slumber.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta woke to a slight tickle on her check, then her neck, and finally her arm. However she didn't open her eyes. The pattern happened once more. She tried hard not to smile as her mind began to wake up and figure out her surroundings. She was on here side, and she could feel Eric's body behind her, one of his arms under her, hugging her to him. She could tell he was awake, and form his movements, she could tell he was trying to wake her as well. She kept her eyes closed, waiting to see what else he would do. He stopped the light tickling with the one hand, and wrapped it around her. He then began to kiss her neck, starting at her ear and moving downward.   
  
*No fair,* she thought, he knew that was her weakness. She moaned slightly, and shifted to allow him more access.   
  
Eric grinned as he continued, his lips slowly traveling down her neck to her shoulder. Her small sounds encouraging him further. He met the material of her pajamas, and skipped over it, to start kissing her shoulder.   
  
Greta was now glad she had worn her sleeveless PJ's. She couldn't take much more and turned over to face him, then pushed him onto his back, then leaned down to kiss him. The kiss hard and passionate, her tongue at his lips requesting entrance. He opened his mouth only to surprise her when his tongue darted out into her mouth. His hands moving to the back of her head, in her hair to keep her there.   
  
She moved, sitting up slowly, but not breaking the kiss. She moved up and over him, to straddle him, then leaned back down. His one hand moved down her back, then back up to move under her shirt, touching her bare skin. Her slight movements over him were driving him crazy, and he wanted to tell her to stop before he would embarrass himself and her. But it was too late, she had this affect on him. However, when she usually did, she wasn't sitting like she was now. She leaned down further to kiss him deeper, then gasped slightly and sat up. He looked up at her, and wanted to hide. The shock in here eyes evident.   
  
"I'm sorry," he said softly, moving a hand up to the side of her face. "You just have this effect on me. I try to control it, but.." he trailed off when he saw the smile on her face. "What?" he asked almost afraid to ask.   
  
She leaned back down on him, producing another grown from him, making her smile wider. Then she spoke in a voice that he had only rarely heard from her, a voice that got his blood boiling. In a soft, husky voice she replied, "I'm glad I have this effect on you." Her lips then found his again, her tongue meeting his, producing another soft moan from him.   
  
He wrapped both arms around her, hugging her tightly, then flipped them over. She gasped slightly as she found herself on her back, and him on top of her, between her legs. "You know, it's not fair." Eric said to her, kissing her neck.   
  
Greta's head fell back as she closed her eyes, "What's not fair?" she asked in a breathless voice, as his lips kissed around the neck line of her top.   
  
"It's not so easy for me to tell if you are turned on, as it is for you." He said, his lips moving back up her neck, across her cheek and ending at her mouth.   
  
She looked up at him, wrapped her legs around him, making them both emit a slight moan. Her hand came up to the side of his face, her eyes slightly closed, her lips swollen from his kisses. "You really can't tell?" she asked in that same voice.   
  
He closed his eyes leaning into the touch, then opened his eyes to look at her. *So beautiful,* he thought, *Especially like this.* His hand traced her features, his ear's listened to her sounds. "Okay, maybe I can tell." He then went in for another kiss. They continued kissing, their hands roaming over each other's sides. But Eric pulled away after a little bit.   
  
"Greta," he said slightly out of breath.   
  
"Yes?" she asked in the same state.   
  
He closed his eyes and lightly shook his head, "We need to stop, now." He said squeezing his eyes shut.   
  
"Why?" she asked almost too innocently.   
  
Eric squeezed his eyes shut even more, then opened them. "Greta, please. I know that 'neither' one of us are ready for more right now." He said, "And," he smiled, "I don't want to embarrass myself anymore by begging. Even though I'm not ready for that either," he said with a larger smile. "Well, emotionally I'm not ready."   
  
With that she laughed, then she unwrapped her legs from around him. Thus allowing him to move. He rolled off of her and onto his back, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. She moved over to his side, and rested her head on his shoulder.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few minutes later, he gave her a quick squeeze, then moved to sit up, and so did she. He gave her a soft kiss, "Umm, I'm going to go take a quick shower, a 'cold' quick shower, okay?" he asked.   
  
She nodded yes, but looked down. He brought his hand to her chin and tilted her face up to look at him. "Greta," he said softly, "Don't even try to feel bad or anything about this. Even if you told me you were ready to make love right now, I'd still want us to wait a little."   
  
She nodded okay, but her expression stayed the same. He hugged her to him, "Greta, I an not disappointed or anything like that at all. Heck, you've told me you love me, I'm the happiest man in the world." He said pulling away to look at her, holding her at the shoulders.   
  
A smile slowly formed on her face, and he continued, "And when we are both ready, and when everything is right, we will both know it, and that is when we will make love." He then hugged her and told her, he loved her.   
  
She kissed his check, told him the same thing. He then stood up, and headed for the bathroom to take his shower. As he closed the door behind him, she laid back on the bed and smiled.   
  
Once he got out of the shower, and she took hers, they both got dressed, got some breakfast, and then went out sight seeing. They traveled all around the island seeing the sites, taking pictures, and making tons of wonderful memories together. They were in love, and it showed, and to them they were the happiest people on earth. They went to restaurants, and shops, gardens and the volcano. They went snorkeling, and whale watching. Eric took a ton of pictures of her on the beach, and she took many of him as well. They spent their vacation together, never separate for more than a few minutes to shower or change. As they boarded their plane on the way back to Salem, they had large smiles on their faces, with eyes filled with love for one another. Back at the hotel, Eric's bed was still made, and had never been used the whole time there.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 42   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The plane landed at Salem Airport at about 9pm, and Eric & Greta got off the plane arm in arm. Both had large smiles on their faces as they made their way to baggage claim. They talked on and off about the trip, and how happy they were to be home. After a little hassle with baggage they made their way to Eric's Jeep and headed home.   
  
As they walked through the door, they dropped their baggage on the floor, and went right for the couch. They sat down next to each other, their feet on the coffee table, heads back on the couch.   
  
"I'm exhausted," Greta said out loud.   
  
"I know what you mean," Eric responded. He closed his eyes, then felt her curl up next to him and put her head on his shoulder. He smiled, "Just think, in a couple of days you will be in college." He said with a slight laugh.   
  
Greta groaned, "Don't mention that."   
  
"Hey, you don't have to go you know."   
  
"I know, but I want to, I want to do something with my life. I Just have to figure out what that is. Hopefully these classes will help with that."   
  
He grinned, and hugged her to him. "So, what do you want to do?" He asked.   
  
She looked up at him, "Well, I'm kinda hungry."   
  
"But we ate dinner on the plane."   
  
She lightly hit him on the chest, "You call that dinner? Neither one of us ate very much." Eric just laughed. "But I don't feel like cooking at all."   
  
"How about some Chinese food?"   
  
"Mmm, that sounds good. Who wants to get up to order it?"   
  
'You're the hungry one."   
  
"Funny! I know you are too. I can hear your stomach."   
  
"I'm not moving, I'm too tired."   
  
Greta groaned and moaned, then finally stood up and made her way to the phone. She placed the order, then went back to sit down. "It'll be here in about a half hour."   
  
Eric yawned, "Hopefully I'm not asleep by then."   
  
Greta agreed, she laid her head back on his chest and the next thing she knew there was a knock at the door. She opened her eyes, jumped up and answered the door. She paid the delivery man and took the food, shutting the door behind her. "I can't believe I feel asleep."   
  
"So did I," Eric admitted.   
  
She brought the food over to the couch, and set it on the coffee table. Eric sat up and turned on the TV. He found a comedy show and left it there. They both took their food, and began to eat as they watched TV and laughed at the jokes.   
  
When the last fortune cookie was ate, and the boxes were in the trash, they headed to bed. They dragged their suit cases into their bedrooms, but neither unpacked. They changed, and got ready for bed.   
  
They brushed their teeth together, then headed back to the bedrooms. They each stood in front of their own door and looked at each other. Eric raised his arm slightly, holding his hand out to her, she took it, and he pulled her to him. He leaned down and kissed her, her arms went around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He pulled her body up tight against his, and she gave a small moan. His one hand held her to him at her back, as the other turned his knob to his bedroom door. The door opened and he walked backwards into his room pulling her with him. He kept walking till the backs of his legs hit the bed, and he fell back onto it.   
  
She let out a small yell, having been pulled down with him. But was quickly quieted again as he kissed her. He rolled her to her side then onto her back. He moved over her, his upper body moving over hers, her one leg coming up to wrap around his legs. The kiss continued into many kisses, many touches and embraces.   
  
Greta broke away to catch her breath, her hand came up to rest lightly on his cheek. He closed his eyes concentrating on her touch and allowing his body to calm down. "We should get some sleep." She said quietly.   
  
He yawned, grinned, and opened his eyes to look at her. "Yeah, we should."   
  
She sat up slowly, then leaned back down to give him a kiss, "Good night."   
  
Eric looked at her confused, "What are you doing?"   
  
"I'm going to bed." She responded.   
  
"Oh," he said quietly, his heart breaking.   
  
She saw the look on his face, and she laid back down. He looked at her, "Greta?"   
  
"Yes?" she asked.   
  
"Okay, I'm confused." She smiled at him, and he continued. "The whole time we were in Hawaii, we slept in the same bed. Now back in Salem, you want to sleep apart. But you just laid back down."   
  
Greta's smile got larger. "I don't know, I just thought..." She trailed off.   
  
He rolled onto his side, and brought his hand up to the side of her face. "You just thought, what?"   
  
"I thought that it was a vacation thing. That you did that because it was... special... or something."   
  
He caressed her cheek and had her look at him, "Greta, do you think I just did that because I thought I had to or something? Greta, I love you. I love sharing my bed with you, I love waking up to you in the morning. I always want to. And not just because of a vacation or something."   
  
She smiled, "So I can stay here tonight?"   
  
"You better," he said with a smile and pulled her into his arms for a hug. They then released each other, and moved so that they had their heads on the pillows. Greta turned onto her side, and Eric moved up behind her, wrapping an arm around her. Her fingers laced together with his, and he rested his face in the crook of her neck.   
  
"Good Night," he said softly into her ear, gave her a soft kiss on her neck, "I love you."   
  
She smiled, "I love you too," she said as she brought his hand up to kiss it, then it returned to her stomach. In no time they were both sound asleep.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 43   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Time moved on fast, Greta started college, and Eric worked on many photo shoots. Bo and John had found Hope and Stephano at the Chateau in France. They were both surprised to find out that Hope was pregnant. Especially Bo, who unfortunately had to tell Hope it wasn't his. What was even more surprising was that John and Stephano finally admitted what they knew, and said it could be theirs.   
  
Everyone was in shock, especially Hope and Marlena. Things were rocky with John and Marlena, but she forgave him. After all, it wasn't really him. The doctor's told them they would have to postpone a DNA test, because they didn't want to risk anything. Hope had already had enough complications.   
  
Greta was also in shock by the news. The question of the paternity of the child was so similar to her own. She decided that once everyone knew who the babies father was, she would tell her mother's final secret.   
  
Greta had also contacted builder's in Paris to take out the secret passage, and to fix up the turret. She wanted to sell the chateau, and get past that part of her life. The builders and her had agreed on the blue prints, and they had already begun working. They said they would be done sometime early april. Greta then contacted the Realtor and told them to sell the chateau as soon as they were done.   
  
With everything going on, it was like no time had passed, and it was already February 12th. When Sami met Eric at the Java Cafe he was shocked by that. She told him what she got Austin for Valentine's Day. "You forgot." She said looking at her twin brother.   
  
"I didn't forget, I just didn't know it was here already. I now have some shopping and planning to do."   
  
Sami grinned, "You and Greta are getting really serious aren't you?"   
  
Eric smiled, "Yeah, Greta is absolutely wonderful, and I love her." They both smiled. "I thought I would never be this happy again, and you know what? I'm so much happier now then I was with you know who. But... you have to help me figure out what to do for Valentines Day."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta looked though the papers on her desk, then the book, still not finding what she was looking for. The phone rang and she ran into the kitchen to pick it up.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hi Greta," came the voice of Belle Black.   
  
"Hi Belle, what can I do for you? Eric's not here."   
  
"That's okay, I called to talk to you anyway."   
  
"Oh, okay."   
  
"Can we meet at Salem Place, like Java Cafe or something?"   
  
"Umm, sure, I'll be there in about 15 minutes."   
  
"Thanks, bye."   
  
Greta hung up the phone, with a weird look on her face. Yes, her and Eric's family had gotten closer, but this was still weird. Greta got ready quickly and got a cab to Salem Place. *Now that I have my license, I really need to get a car.* She thought as she paid the driver.   
  
She walked over to Java Cafe, and saw Belle sitting and talking with Sami. Both had smiles on their faces, and they got bigger as they saw Greta approach. She got there and took a set, looking at them both, "So... what's up?" She said looking at Belle.   
  
Belle grinned, "Sorry to sound so desperate on the phone. But we really wanted to get you here, and away from the books for awhile."   
  
Greta grinned, "Okay, what for?"   
  
"A sister's day out." Sami said.   
  
Greta looked at them confused, "But, I'm not your sister."   
  
They laughed, "Well, no, not yet. But practically." Belle said with a smile, that made Greta blush.   
  
They talked for a little while, surprising Greta as Sami did Eric, that Valentines day was so close. "I've been so busy, I lost track of time." She admitted. They told her her not to worry, and with a large smile, and knowledge about what Eric was doing, Sami told her her, "We'll help you figure out something."   
  
With that they headed off shopping. They went to just about every store, and they probably had at least one bag from each between them. Greta made it back to the apartment to find Eric there making dinner.   
  
"Welcome home dear," he said to her with a smile as she went and put the bags in her room. She came back out and kissed him. "Did you and my sisters have fun?" he asked.   
  
"You knew?" she asked.   
  
He gave a larger smile, "I had lunch with Sami today. I told her her about you, and how you were doing. And it was her idea, I swear." He said as he stirred the spaghetti sauce.   
  
She smiled and walked up behind him, and wrapped her arms around him. "Well it was a lot of fun," she admitted. "Mmm, that smells good, need any help?"   
  
"Nope, noodles are done, garlic bread is done, and the sauce is just about ready."   
  
Greta looked around and saw the counter already set, but she went to the fridge and got out drinks for both of them.   
  
They enjoyed their dinner together, then went to the couch, and cuddling up to each other they watched some TV.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 44   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta worked hard for the rest of the weekend to make sure she had all the work she needed for monday and tuesday done ahead of time. She wasn't sure what Eric had planned for Monday night, but she was pretty certain he would remember. Especially since he had lunch with Sami on Saturday. She was happy with what she got for him, and happy that they helped her pick it out.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric smiled as he hung up his cell phone, everything was set. It would be a perfect Valentine's Day. The roses would be ready for him to pick up, her favorite chocolates from France were arriving tomorrow morning, and the dinner plans were made. Now he just had to address the card and wrap her present.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta got everything ready for tomorrow night. She had three different outfits to choose from, depending on where they were going or what they were doing. His present and card were all taken care of. And her little surprise was all planned. Now all she had to do was find some patience and wait.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It seemed like forever, but Eric was finally done at work, and Greta was back from classes. When he walked in the door, he went right over to her, kissed her passionately, then said, "Happy Valentine's Day."   
  
She grinned and replied, "Happy Valentine's Day."   
  
"I hope you don't have any plans tonight."   
  
She grinned, "I do," he looked worried then she went on, "With you."   
  
He smiled, "You scared me for a second." He looked at his watch. "Can you be ready in three hours?" he asked her.   
  
"That's more then enough time, but what should I wear?" she asked with a smile.   
  
"Umm, something... very nice."   
  
"Could you give me more of a hint?"   
  
"Well..." he thought for a moment, "Something like you wore to the Harriman Ball, or that dress would be beautiful."   
  
She smiled wider, "Okay, that's good enough of a hint. But can you tell me what we are doing?"   
  
"Nope, you'll find out later."   
  
She sighed, happily, "Okay. I'll go get ready." She kissed him lightly, then moved back and into her bedroom.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta did her make-up, then her hair. She then slid on her nylons, and walked over to her closet in her robe. Her mind thought back to buying the dress she had in her hands. Sami had talked her into buying something so dressy, and now she had to wonder. *Did she know what Eric had planned?* Greta smiled to herself, *Of course she did. Sami is his twin.*   
  
She laid the dress on the bed, then slid off her robe. She then put on the dress. She looked in the mirror and smiled as she smoothed out the dress. She did a few touch ups on her makeup, put on her jewelry, grabbed Eric's present, and headed for the door.   
  
Eric heard her door open, and he turned around to look at her. His smile grew wide as he took her in. Her hair was down, just like he liked, but the bottom was all curls. She had a diamond hair clip on the side matching her earrings and necklace. He had thought she would wear what she did at the Ball, but he was pleasantly surprised to find her in a new dress. He walked over to her in his black tux, took her hand and kissed it. "You look beautiful." He told her looking again at her in the burgundy dress. The dress was made of black silk covered in burgundy lace. It's sleeves came to her wrists, but the top hung off her shoulders and dipped low but modestly in front. It hugged her body to the waist then became fuller and pooled at her feet.   
  
She smiled up at him, got closer and gave him a soft kiss, then spoke. "And you look very handsome." She then pulled away, and handed him his gift, "Happy Valentines Day."   
  
He smiled, took the gift, set it on the kitchen counter, and told her to wait right there. He then went back into his bedroom and came back out moments later.   
  
"Happy Valentines Day," He said as he produced a dozen red, pink, and white roses from behind his back, as well as another box.   
  
Her eyes lighted up at the flowers, she took them and inhaled their scent deeply, "They're beautiful." She went and got a vase, put some water in it, and then started to put the flowers in it. Eric smiled as he watched her. As she put them in the vase, he wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the back of her neck. When she was done, she turned around in his arms, kissed him, then said, "Thank you."   
  
"You are more then welcome." he said handing her the other box.   
  
She took the box, read what was on it, "How did you get these?" she asked, opening the box and taking out a chocolate.   
  
"I had them ship them here." She smiled and offered him the chocolate. He opened his mouth and took half. She then ate the other half herself. "Mmm, I can see why you like them."   
  
She grinned, "Thank you again." She looked at her gift, picked it up, then handed it back to him.   
  
He smiled, took the box, but motioned to the card on the the box of chocolates. She took the card, opened it, then read it. She read it slowly, letting it all sink in. He had made the card himself, and that made it that much more special. She set the card on the counter next to the flowers and chocolates. She wrapped her arms around him, hugged him, then leaned up for a kiss. "I love you too." she said with a smile.   
  
He leaned down, kissed her again, then opened his card, attached to the box. He read it, as well as everything she wrote in it. Sat it on the table next to hers, brought his hand up to caress her check, then kissed her deeply. He slowly pulled away, then spoke. "As for this," he said indicating the box, "I'll open it later." He then walked over and put it into a large bag by the door.   
  
He then grabbed her black cashmere wrap. She walked over to him, and he wrapped it around her shoulders. He leaned in for another kiss, then pulled away slowly. "Ready?" She nodded yes. He opened the door, she grabbed her purse and headed out into the hall. He picked up the bag by it's handles, and the locked the door behind him.   
  
They pulled up to Titan, and the Valet took the car. Eric put out his arm for Greta, and held the bag with the other.   
  
He lead her inside the building and towards the elevator. He pushed one of the elevator buttons and Greta gave him a strange look. "I need to drop something off really quick at the lab, I'm sorry."   
  
"No, that's okay." Greta told him with a smile. They got out when the elevator doors opened. He led her to the photo lab, opened the door, motioned her into the dark lab, then turned on the light.   
  
Greta gasped at what she saw, she looked around the room in shock, then looked at Eric. "This is gorgeous." She said motioning to the room.   
  
Eric smiled, "I know someone at the Penthouse Grill and they helped me set it up." He said as he locked the door and set the bag down.   
  
Greta walked further into the room. Trees and flowers surrounded the room, along with a ton of white Christmas lights. Those lights the only thing lighting the room. There was a table to one side, all set for dinner. Greta turned back towards him as she started to hear soft music playing.   
  
"May I have this dance?" Eric asked as he walked over to her.   
  
She smiled and nodded yes. Greta took his hand, and he pulled her to him. His hand at her back, hers at his shoulder, their other hands intertwined. She laid her head against his chest as they swayed to the music.   
  
They stopped when the song did, and she looked up into his eyes. He stared intensely into hers, cupped her cheek with his hand, then kissed her. His kiss hard and passionate. The next song came on, and neither noticed as they continued their kiss. When they finally broke away there were both breathless.   
  
Eric went and picked up the bag, then escorted Greta to the table. He sat the bag down by his chair, then pulled her chair out for her. She sat down, and then he took his chair across from her.   
  
Greta looked around the room, still in shock, if it wasn't for the ceiling and the door, she could have sworn she was outside. "I can't believe Nicole let you do this."   
  
Eric smiled, "That's because she doesn't know."   
  
Greta's smile grew larger, she turned towards him. "Are you going to open your gift?" She asked.   
  
"After dinner." He said, knowing it was torturing her more by making her wait for him to open it. "Besides, dinner is getting cold."   
  
He reached over and grabbed the bottle of champagne from the ice bucket. The cork flew across the room with a loud pop, making them both laugh. Then Eric poured them each some.   
  
He then held up his glass after he put the bottle back in the bucket. "To the happiness of today, tomorrow and always. May we celebrate many more holiday's to come, together." As they were about to clink their glasses Eric added, "And... to love." They then clinked their glasses and each took a sip.   
  
They took the lids off their dinners, and began to eat. They talked, made more toasts, and mostly just enjoyed each other's company, just like they always did.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 45   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They finished their meal, and when they were about to eat dessert, Greta couldn't take it anymore. "Eric, open your gift."   
  
Eric laughed. "Okay, okay." He picked up the box, and ripped off the paper. He cut the tape along the edges then took the top off. He moved the tissue paper away to find a picture frame. It was divided into four parts. One side was a 5X7 and the other side was 3 smaller pictures. He picked it up to look at it, noticing how heavy the pewter frame was. It had a very nice design around the edge. He smiled at the pictures he found in the frame. The 5X7 was a picture of the two of them in Hawaii on the beach at sunset. The smaller ones consisted of pictures of them in Paris, Salem Park, and one from Christmas at the Blacks. He then noticed an engraving at the bottom, which read, "May our future together be even more joyful."   
  
Eric looked up to see Greta watching him, with a slight worried look on her face. He smiled, "Oh, I love it, but I love you so much more." He said as he stood and moved over to her. He gave her a hug, and a large kiss then sat back down. He looked at the pictures some more, then set it back in the box. He then reached down and took another box out of the bag and handed it to Greta.   
  
"Eric, you didn't have to get me anything else. With the flowers, chocolates, and this," she said motioning around her, "Was all more than enough."   
  
"But I wanted too, so open it already," he said just as impatient as she was.   
  
Greta ripped off the paper, and opened the box. She looked at the contents and smiled.   
  
"Now, I know you already have one, sort of, but it's just plastic and cardboard."   
  
Greta took the gift out of the box. Her hand moving over the soft black leather. Her fingers tracing over her name embossed into the cover. "Yeah, but this is wonderful." She said opening up the planner. It had a calendar, to do lists, address pages, and tons of other stuff. In the back was places for business cards, as well as pictures. Greta smiled when she got to the picture pages. There were pictures of the two of them in Paris, Hawaii, and Salem. A picture of her and Mrs. Horton, everyone at the Black family Christmas, her and other's and one of her and her mother. She was almost in tears. "Thank you, I love it." She said standing up and moving over to him. She threw her arms around him, hugged him and then gave him a large kiss.   
  
"Glad you like it, thought you could use a really nice, professional one."   
  
She grinned, "Yeah I could."   
  
Eric stood up, and held out his hand. She took it, and he lead her to the open floor. They smiled, pulled each other close and started to dance to the music. They looked into each other's eyes, as they moved. Her hand moved up to touch his face, caressing his cheek. His eyes closed partially, moving towards her touch. His hands moved down to hold her around her waist. Her other hand moved up to the back of his neck, pulling him down slightly. Their lips met in several, small, lingering kisses. Their eyes spoke volumes of their feelings to each other as they danced.   
  
When the song ended, Eric led her back to her chair, then he sat down in his. They then ate their dessert. Afterwards, they danced to a few more songs, then Greta excused herself to go to the ladies room. Once out the door, she looked at her watch and smiled, she took out her cell phone and placed her call. "Hi." she said into the phone.   
  
"Are you about ready to leave?" came the voice.   
  
"Yeah, probably in about ten minutes or so."   
  
"Okay, everything will be ready."   
  
"Thank you." Greta said. She talked to the person a few more minutes then hung up the phone. She then returned to the photo lab.   
  
They had one more dance, then decided to head home. Eric put out the candles, helped her with her wrap, picked up the bag with the presents, and then they were out the door.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They walked through the hallway of the apartment building, smiling, happy, and arm in arm.   
  
"I had a wonderful night," Eric said to her with a big grin.   
  
"So did I." Greta agreed.   
  
They got to the door, Eric unlocked it, then opened it. He walked in and was shocked at what he found.   
  
He walked into the middle of the room, Greta followed locking the door behind them. Greta took off her wrap and laid it on the back of the couch.   
  
Eric looked around the room. The lights were not on, but he could see clearly because of the candles, and as he could see they led back into the bedroom. Soft music was playing, and flowers were all over perfuming the room. He looked back at Greta with this mouth open. He looked at her nervous form in front of him. He was in shock, *Did this mean?* but he only spoke one word, "Greta?..."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued 


	10. Chapters 46-50

TITLE: DAYS Fairy Tale: Eric & Greta: Chapters 46-50  
  
WRITTEN BY: Heather Ferguson (fergus80)  
  
EMAIL: hferguso@niu.edu  
  
WEBSITE: http://eric_greta.tripod.com (from when Jensen was on days)  
  
Rating: If you can watch DAYS, you can read this. If there is a rating change, a link to the chap. will be provided.   
  
Disclaimer: Days of Our Lives and all of their characters are property of Corday Productions and NBC.   
  
My Rant: Okay, I'm finally putting this up on FanFiction.net. Mostly to free up my website space. This was started way back in Oct. of 1999, and I haven't decided if it's finished yet or not. Reviews are always welcome!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 46   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta walked over to him, and laid her hands on his chest. This time he spoke a whole sentence, "Greta, is this... I mean... are you sure? ... i mean, is this what I think..."   
  
She smiled up at him, and understood his confusion. "Yes and No." She looked around the room, "They did a lot more than I thought they were going to." Eric gave her a questioning look. She smiled, "Your sisters did this."   
  
He smiled at the thought, then got serious again, "But... why?"   
  
She looked up at him, and smiled. "Eric... no I'm not ready for that... not 'Yet'." She said, then gave him quick kiss. "But... I am ready for... more." she said looking up at him.   
  
"More?" He said looking deep into her eyes.   
  
"Yes, more." She tried to find the words she wanted to say, but there weren't coming to her. "I mean... isn't there steps between that and were we are now?"   
  
He smiled down at her, now understanding what she was talking about. "Well, yes..." his voice getting deeper, "It just depends on how far you want to go."   
  
She pressed herself up against him, wrapped her arms around him, looked him in the eye, and said, "Well, how about we find out?"   
  
Eric swallowed hard, *Oh God.* He thought to himself, *I'm in trouble, and she is giving me 'that' look.*   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
For the Rated R part, go here: http://eric_greta.tripod.com/chap46R.htm  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Okay, Eric and Greta are now in his room on his bed. They have sort of explored one another, and are now talking about Greta's fears.)  
  
Eric laughed, he couldn't help himself, and the look on her face made him laugh harder. He pulled her down to his chest, hugging her. When he was done, he rolled them both onto their sides. "Now, please know I was NOT laughing at you at all." He caressed her cheek lovingly, kissed her, then continued. "It's just two things. One, the word you used was quite funny. And two, I need to thank you for the wonderful complement. But dear Greta, if you are afraid of me, you would be completely terrified of some guys out there."   
  
She blushed slightly, "But I don't want them, so they don't worry me."   
  
Eric pulled her close to him, kissed her forehead, then talked to her. "Greta, I can promise you a lot of things, but I can't promise you that when we first make love it won't hurt. Because, I'm afraid to say, it more than likely will. And that has much more to do with you never being with anyone than it does with me." His hand caressed her back, and he kissed her shoulder, then he looked into her eyes once again. "But I can promise you a few things. That when we make love, that will be exactly what it is. That I will try to be as gentle as possible. And that, I promise, it will get much better." He said the last with a large smile, making her smile as well. "Does that help at all?" he asked caressing her shoulder.   
  
She smiled slightly, "A little," she said in a small voice. He gave her a tight hug. "But yeah, it does. And I'm sorry for... ruining everything."   
  
He looked at her in shock, "Greta, you did NOT ruin anything. Let me tell you how I see this evening. I had dinner with a very beautiful woman that I love very much. We exchanged wonderful gifts from the heart to each other. This beautiful woman set up a very wonderful, passionate surprise for me which I enjoyed fully. And this gorgeous woman opened up to me about her fears, and also told me that she eventually wants to make love to me." Greta's smile grew wider as he talked, and when he stopped she kissed him hard. "So I think this has been a wonderful evening."   
  
"So do I," she said hugging him.   
  
"Well, I think we are done for tonight." He said with a light kiss.   
  
"Who says?" Greta asked, moving her leg over his hip.   
  
Eric shook his head and smiled, 'How tempting it is, but you have class and I have work tomorrow," he looked at the clock, "today. And we need sleep."   
  
Greta sighed and slid over to her side of the bed. Eric looked at her, "Aren't you going to get in some pajama's or something?" he asked as he stood up and moved over to his dresser.   
  
She looked over at him, "Okay, can I borrow a T-shirt?" He reached in his drawer, found an older T-shirt and threw it to her. Expecting her to get out of bed to get her pajama bottoms he was surprised that she slipped the shirt on. Then her arms disappeared beneath the shirt, then popped back out the sleeves a moment later, her one hand holding something. The next thing he knew she threw it at him with a devious smile on her face. It landed on his shoulder, he got it, and then realized what it was. This fingertips brushed the silky material of her bra and his mouth hung open. For some reason the idea of her in just his T-shirt and her panties on his bed was more arousing then her in her underwear. His thoughts of putting more clothes on vanished as he walked back over to the bed, dropping the bra on the floor. She laid on her side, the covers coming only up to just over her knees, having pulled them back for him to get into bed. The shirt was bunched up slightly around her waist, showing off part of her underwear. The look she gave him made his knees want to buckle. He stared at the sight before him, and wondered how he could be so lucky.   
  
Her words shook him out of his thoughts, "Are you coming to bed?" she asked.   
  
He laid down, and brought the covers up over them as his answer. Eric then pulled her towards him, her head on his shoulder, as his arms wrapped around her. The material of the shirt was so thin, and it was driving him crazy. *Did I really say I wanted to call it a night?* he asked himself. *Good luck getting to sleep.*   
  
Greta moved to look up at him, "Good night." she then kissed him. The kiss lingered for awhile.   
  
"Good night," he responded when they broke apart.   
  
"Greta, I love you." He said, caressing her cheek tenderly.   
  
She smiled, "I love you too." She responded, giving him another kiss. She rested her head back on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around him like his were around her. She fell asleep soon after, but it took him a little while longer for sleep to finally claim him.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 47   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Time seemed to slip by once again. The builders were almost done with the remodeling of the chateau. The doctors were still worried about performing a DNA test on Hope's baby, which kept Greta from telling anyone what her mother told her. She hated not telling anyone, especially Eric, but this secret could have profound effects on many people's lives, and right now wasn't the time. She tried to shake the thought away as she packed. Spring break was only 2 days away and her and Eric were basically all ready for Colorado. She couldn't wait for him to teach her how to ski.   
  
She continued packing as her memories of the past few months went through her head. She smiled at how much their relationship had progressed, both emotionally and physically.   
  
They hadn't made love yet, but she knew that soon they would. They had agreed to also stay 'clothed' until they did so. But clothed meant underwear, or just barely. She smiled at that, how many times had they drove each other crazy? How many times could she not take anymore, and asked him to just make love to her? But her always stopped her. Part of her was glad that he did, but the other part of her knew that when she really did mean it, she would have to really convince him. She zipped up one suit case, and started on her last one.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric was in his room doing the same thing. Packing and remembering. So many times in the last month or so he almost had to pinch himself to see if he wasn't dreaming. His relationship with Greta made him feel on top of the world.   
  
He didn't lie to himself, it wasn't all roses, but even the lows somehow made them that much closer. His thoughts drifted back to mid February. He should have been more prepared for it, his mother had warned him a long time ago, but he wasn't.   
  
She had seemed a little out of it all day, well actually since she had cleaned her room. Eric didn't think much of it, just a case of winter blahs, but later it would have made sense. They were taking a walk through the park, and decided to sit down on a bench to drink their hot chocolate. Eric looked around at everyone in the park, the snow had cleared, and kids were playing on the swings and playground equipment. Eric looked over and saw Greta staring over at the swings.   
  
He followed her gaze to a mother and daughter. The mother was pushing the daughter on the swings, nothing out of the ordinary. He looked back at Greta, then to the swings. Then it hit him. They were both dressed up, from probably just having come from church. Their outfits almost matching. Their hair both long and brown. Eric looked back to Greta, and saw her lip starting to quiver. Her eyes were wet and threatening to run over. Eric took her empty cup and his, stood up and quickly threw them away. He then grabbed her hand, pulled her up to him, hugged her tightly to him, and walked her back to the Jeep.   
  
He drove her back to the apartment, parked, helped her out of the car and up to the apartment. The whole time her face almost blank. He opened the door, and followed her in. He took her coat, and laid his and hers on the chair. He then turned her to face him. He tilted her head up to look at him. That's when the first tear fell, followed by another. He pulled her to him, hugged her, caressing her hair, telling her to let it all out. Her slight shaking turned into sobs, making her whole body shake violently.   
  
Eric moved her over to the couch and helped her sit down, her face buried in his chest. She cried for over an hour, and he just held onto her. She had held it all in for so long, and now it was all coming out.   
  
Eric shook his head at the memory, he hated that she had to go through all that. But she had finally, completely dealt with her mother's death. And in that moment, her had felt closer to her than he ever had. She opened up to him, allowed him to be her support and trusted him at her most vulnerable.   
  
He closed his eyes and remembered some of the better memories they had had as well. He knew that he would have to be careful while they were on this trip. Because if she asked him to make love to her one more time, he might not be able to say no. It was difficult to stop before when he saw the desire in her eyes and felt the same way. But a vacation, hotel room, and everything always put a surreal atmosphere to everything.   
  
He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. He looked up to see Greta peek her head in. He laughed, "What if I was changing?"   
  
She grinned, "Well, I wouldn't have a problem with that."   
  
He smiled, and walked over to her, "Oh you wouldn't huh?" He said as he leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his middle, and when they stopped she laid her head on his chest. "This trip is going to be a lot of fun." Eric said to her, walking back towards the bed with some difficulty as Greta walked with him, her arms still around him, both of them laughing. As he continued to pack, Greta moved around to hug him from behind, and rest her cheek on his back. Making Eric laugh even more and shake his head, but loving every minute of it. "I have missed Colorado so much since I came back to Salem, especially in the winter months." He said putting another sweater in his suitcase. "But now I get to go back with someone I love, and I get to show you everything." He said turning in her arms to lean down and give her another kiss.   
  
Greta smiled, "I'm so glad we are going, I want to see these places you are always talking about."   
  
Eric kissed her again, "It's just to bad that my grandparents are on vacation themselves to Florida, cause I would like you to meet them."   
  
"Well, we can always go back and visit them sometime."   
  
He smiled, gave her a hug, then went back to packing. "So are you all packed?" He asked her.   
  
"Yep!" She said happily.   
  
He grinned as he zipped up his suitcase, and turned around, "And now, so am I."   
  
"Good," she said with a devious smile, and pushed him backwards. He fell on the bed with her on top of him, him laughing, until he was stopped by her kiss.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 48   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The plane trip to Colorado was much shorter than that to Hawaii. They didn't even need any cards for this trip, as they talked the whole way. Before they knew it they were preparing to land, and then the wheels hit the runway.   
  
They got into the airport, found their luggage, and headed to the exit. Eric hailed a cab, and soon they were on their way to the hotel.   
  
Greta looked out the window as they drove. The snow on the ground, the hills and peaks of the mountains and all the trees and nature were so beautiful. Eric watched her with a smile. "Gorgeous isn't it?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah," she replied looking at him, smiling then turning back to the window. They soon pulled up to the hotel and a bellboy got their luggage from the trunk as Eric paid the cab. They then followed the guy into the Hotel lobby.   
  
The lobby was amazing, the whole Hotel was a huge log cabin along with other cabins all around. The lobby was three stories tall, with trees, a huge fire place, and tons of very comfortable rugs and couches. They walked over to the main desk and checked in. The man behind the desk gave them their keys and they again followed the bellhop to their room.   
  
They followed him through the lobby and outside, then down a cleared walkway towards a group of large cabins. Each cabin had 4 large suites in them. They got to the second one, and the bellhop grabbed the bags and led them up the one flight of stairs.   
  
"Cabin 2, room c." the bellhop said. Eric opened the door and they all walked inside. The bellhop set down the bags then motioned around the room. "The bedroom is behind those doors, along with the bathroom and hot tub. Here is the small kitchen area and over here is a fireplace and living area. The fire place turns on with a turn of this knob." He said demonstrating for them. He then walked back to the door. Eric tipped him and he was out the door, closing it behind him.   
  
"Okay this room is amazing." Greta said moving over to the double doors.   
  
Eric looked at the fire place trying to shake the thoughts he was getting out of his head. She opened up the doors and walked into the bedroom and he followed her. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath at what all was there, *Oh, boy.* He thought to himself. *This is going to be torture.*   
  
The bed was huge, a large king bed with tons of pillows. Off to the side was a two person hot tub, and the bathroom had a large two person tub and shower.   
  
Eric smiled, he knew what most couples did in this room, and almost laughed, knowing that they were going to be different. He reached out and grabbed her arm, carefully spinning her to him. His hand lightly caressed her cheek, and he leaned down to kiss her. Knowing that he really didn't mind waiting, because he had her, and that was all that mattered.   
  
She wrapped her arms around him, and after the kiss, she laid her head on his chest. He smiled and kissed the top of her head then spoke, "Yeah, this room is amazing," he lifted her face to look at him, "but you are much more." She blushed slightly, and then leaned up to give him a light kiss.   
  
"So, what to do first?" she asked.   
  
Eric looked at his watch, it was 2:30 Colorado time. "A late lunch?"   
  
She smiled and nodded. He grabbed the keys and they were out the door to the main hotel once again. They enjoyed their meal, and talked and planned what they would do next. They agreed to wait and teach Greta how to ski tomorrow morning, and to explore the area and see the sites today.   
  
They got a rental car and Eric took her farther up state to show her where he grew up. He showed her the high school, his grandparents house, the local hangout, and anything he could think of. At about 5 o'clock they headed back, taking the scenic route, and stopping to take some pictures of the snow capped mountains. Not to mention a snow ball fight, ending up in a wrestling mach in the snow.   
  
They got back to the hotel around 6:00, and decided to explore the hotel. They found the three different restaurants there, along with 10 stores and the bar. They then headed outside, taking a look at the winter gardens. Shoveled paths led to the ski area, to the cabins, nature walks, and towards town. All the paths were lined with lightly snow covered pine, spruce and fur trees, along with benches and other things.   
  
Before he knew it he felt a large ball of snow hit him in the back, he turned around to see Greta with a large smile on her face, along with another ball of snow heading for him, and hitting him in the chest. He grinned, "What, you didn't learn from the last time that you won't win?"   
  
She giggled, bent over and grabbed some more snow, as did her. But he threw his before she could, getting her on the shoulder. Her's then hit him on the leg. They started throwing the snow back and forth, not even really making snow balls out of it anymore. Eric then ran after her, she ran, and tried hiding and circling through the trees. He reached for her many times and almost got hold of her, but on this last try his fingers got her coat, and he pulled her towards him. She struggled sending him of balance, and he willing fell back into the snow, taking her along with him.   
  
She landed slightly on top of him, but she didn't stay there as he rolled over kissing her. Her arm came up, wrapping around his neck, as the kiss deepened. He slowly pulled away to look at her, and lightly ran his fingers over her cheek. She smiled up at him, and pulled him back down to her lips, kissing him deeply. They were interrupted by some giggling behind them. They pulled away to look, and found two little kids looking at them laughing. They both blushed, Eric stood up and helped Greta up. Eric looked over at the two kids, "Think we are funny huh?" He asked them. They nodded yes, he leaned down and gathered some snow, and slowly molded it into a ball. He showed it to them, "Still think it's funny?" he said with a smile, looking like he was going to throw it at them, the kids took off running, laughing as they went. Eric turned back towards Greta with the snow ball still in his hand.   
  
She looked him in they eyes, and saw the devious smile on his face. "Don't you dare." She told him.   
  
"What are you going to do about it?" He asked her, coming closer to her.   
  
She ran down the side walk with him right behind her, "Eric, stop." She yelled while giggling with a large smile on her face. She ran for their cabin, and ran up the stairs, getting the keys out of her coat, but she couldn't unlock the door in time. And soon he was up the stairs with her, and cornered her. "Eric..." She said, he smiled and threw the snowball.   
  
Greta closed her eyes waiting for it, she opened them a few seconds later when she didn't feel anything. She looked around and saw that the snow ball had landed at her feet. She looked up at him, and saw him walk closer to her, her reached for the keys and unlocked the door. He opened the door, moved closer to her, picked her up, putting her over his shoulder, eliciting a slight scream from her, and walked through the door. "Put me down." She said struggling, he just laughed as her carried her into the living room, leaned over and then dropped her softly onto the couch. He then plopped himself in the chair next to her. Unzipping his coat in the process.   
  
They laughed for awhile, talked, and then decided to get some dinner, watch some tv, and then get a good night's sleep. They ordered room service, and a movie over the pay per view, and somewhere around 11:30 they headed to bed. With a kiss good night, and 'love you's' they were asleep in each other's arms, in the nice big king sized bed.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 49   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They woke the next morning, got dressed and ready for a day of skiing. They went and hand breakfast then headed over to the slopes, rented some boots, and ski's and were ready to go. Eric showed Greta how to move around on the ski's and after a little while they made it to the bunny hill. They spent a lot of time in the snow of the bunny hill. It took many tries for Greta to finely go down the hill without falling. They enjoyed a lot of laughter, and kisses though.   
  
They then made their way to the ski lift to try an easy run. By the end of the two easy runs, Greta got the hang of it, and was actually doing very well. They took a break for hot chocolate and lunch. Then they went back to the slopes, for something a little more difficult.   
  
It was starting to get dark when Eric finally dragged Greta back to the hotel. They walked into the room, Eric took off his coat, kicked off this shoes and fell on the bed. Greta bounded around the room, taking off her shoes and coat and jumped excitedly on the bed next to him.   
  
"It was so much fun." She said with a large smile. "The cold air in your face, the speed of traveling down the mountain, very exhilarating."   
  
He looked up at her and shook his head, "And tiring ... for some people." He said with a yawn. He reached up and cupped the side of her face. "You my dear, have way to much energy."   
  
"Oh, come on. It was fun! You had fun, right?"   
  
He smiled wider, "Yes I had a lot of fun. Mostly, watching you enjoy it so much."   
  
She smiled and leaned down and kissed him. He reached up and held her to him and then down beside him. They continued kissing, and Greta wrapped her leg around his hip, drawing him closer. They continued caressing and kissing for a few more minutes until they slowly broke away and just hugged one another.   
  
They then changed and went out to dinner. They tried to figure out what they wanted to do for the rest of the night, and finally decided to go dancing. They took a taxi to a local and popular bar and dance club. They walked in and both ordered a drink. They walked in and sat down, trying to get a feel for the place. The waitress returned and brought them their drinks, Eric a beer and Greta a fuzzy navel.   
  
Eric smiled at her, "What?" she finally asked him.   
  
"I've never seen you drink before, well hard liquor any ways. Bear, wine and Pina Colada's don't count." He said remembering Hawaii.   
  
She laughed, "Well honestly, I haven't had much. I only know 2 drinks. A fuzzy navel and an rum & coke. Billie introduced those two to me."   
  
Eric smiled, "Well then you should try something else as well."   
  
She eyed him and smiled, "Why Mr. Brady? Are you trying to get me drunk?"   
  
He laughed, "Maybe." He said with a sarcastic smile. She just laughed. "No, I am really just saying you should try something else."   
  
"But I wouldn't even know what to get."   
  
Eric grinned, "Well first, do you like sweet or dry, and strong or light."   
  
"Definitely light alcohol flavor, and sweet. At least, I think so."   
  
He grinned wider. "Well, there are millions of drinks, I only know of a few as well. The more common ones. You might like a sea breeze, rum runner, or sex on the beach." Greta laughed, "Yeah, yeah. They have some weird names, and a lot of them are sexual."   
  
"Well, how about I try and finish what I have, and if I want more I'll try something else."   
  
"Sounds good to me." They talked and slowly finished their drinks. They then headed out onto the dance floor. They danced to the fast music, along with the large crowd. They danced two more songs, then went back to the the table and ordered another drink. Greta blushed slightly when she ordered a sex on the beach. After the waitress came back with them, then left, Greta took a taste.   
  
"Well, not bad. Sweet, and the alcohol is not too noticeable."   
  
Eric smiled, "Yeah, that's how they get you, you don't taste that much but there is."   
  
They stayed for about two more hours, dancing and having a few more drinks, and then took a cab back to the hotel.   
  
Eric was hitting himself mentally over the head for having encouraged her to try new drinks. Because as he found out, unlike Nicole, Greta couldn't hold her alcohol. She had about 3 and a half drinks, and he had an arm around her waist and hers around his shoulders, helping her walk to the room.   
  
The thing was, she was really cute and funny like this. She was very happy, bubbly, energetic, but also very flirtatious. He was just glad that he, himself, only had 3 beers. He opened their door, and they walked in, closing the door behind them. Greta laughed and laid down on the couch.   
  
"The room is spinning," she said looking at him with a large smile.   
  
He just shook his head and tried not to laugh. He went over to the sink and poured a large glass of water, and took out a box of crackers from one little cabinet. He sat down beside her, and got her to sit up. "Here, drink this."   
  
"Eric, I have had way to much already..."   
  
Eric leaned in, gave her a quick kiss, and then shook his head. "It's just water. Trust me, it will help, and so will the crackers."   
  
She took the water and drank it quickly, finding she was thirstier then she thought. She then handed him the glass and stood up on shaky legs. "Where are you going?" He asked her.   
  
"Well, I'm going to go change into my pajama's, and get ready for bed. Not to mention, go to the bathroom."   
  
He laughed and stood up, he helped her walk into the bathroom and grabbed her PJ's and gave them to her, "If you aren't out in 5 minutes, and don't answer when I call, I'm coming in."   
  
She laughed, lightly his his chest, "You worrier. I'm fine." She said, kissed him, then headed into the bathroom.   
  
He went back into the other room, and filled the glass with water, threw out the empty box of crackers and then got some ibuprofen and set it on the night stand. He then got ready for bed. She was out a few minutes later. After some persuasion, she drank the other glass of water and took the pills. They then got into bed, and Greta laid her head on his chest. Eric wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.   
  
"I love you," she said looking up at him.   
  
He smiled, "I love you too." He said then kissed her forehead.   
  
"Thank you for taking such good care of me."   
  
His grin became wider. "No need, I love taking care of you."   
  
She leaned up and kissed him, wrapping her arm around his neck. She deepened the kiss, and pressed her body up against his. The alcohol on her breath sweetened her kiss even more somehow. But it also reminded him about the condition she was in. He pulled away slowly and told her to get some sleep.   
  
The pout on her face was so cute he almost gave in, but in the end he held firm. He was surprised however that in less than five minutes she was out cold.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta woke up the next morning with a slight headache. Luckily the water, crackers, and ibuprofen had helped lessen the effects. Eric tried not to laugh, but he didn't always succeed. They went to breakfast, and after some more water, juice and high carbohydrates, Greta felt a lot better, and wanted to go out skiing again.   
  
Eric agreed and in less than an hour they were on the slopes again. They slowly worked their way up the difficulty.   
  
"So, after this slope, want to get some lunch?" Eric asked looking at his watch. It was about 12:30.   
  
"Yeah, sounds good, I think I wore off breakfast." He smiled as they got off the lift and headed for their area.   
  
Greta looked further up the mountain, "No matter how much I love skiing, I don't think I would want to ski much higher up than this." Eric agreed, and they started down the mountain.   
  
The change in the texture of the snow of the previous day and the other slopes was making it difficult for Greta. She fell a few times, and so did Eric. They laughed, "Okay, definitely no more skiing today when we get back." Greta said helping Eric up.   
  
"I agree," he looked down the mountain, "Well we got about 2/3 more to go."   
  
Greta sighed, it already took them too long to get here. "Then let's get going." She said getting ready to go. But his hand held her arm. "What?"   
  
"Did you hear that?" Eric said looking up the mountain.   
  
Greta turned to look, she was about to say no, but then she heard the sound. A cracking, rumbling sound. "What is that?" She asked, fear in her voice.   
  
Eric looked around quickly, saw something slightly down the mountain. "Come on." he said and pulled her with him.   
  
They started skiing quickly in that direction, moving closer to the side with a mass of tree's. The rumbling was growing louder, and closer. Neither took the time to look back. The sound was almost on them, and they could feel the rumbling. They got there and Eric grabbed her arm and pulled her with him. And it hit, a massive wall of snow hit them, and then there was blackness.....   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 50   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric slowly opened his eyes, but he only encountered darkness. His body hurt all over and slowly his memory came back. Then he became frantic, "Greta!?!" He called out, his arms moving all around looking for her. "Greta?" he yelled again, still nothing. He tried to stand up, only to hit his head hard on rock. He swore, and rubbed his head. He started to feel around, taking off the one ski that was still on. "Greta!" He called again, worry in his voice. * I have to find her,* he thought frantically, and called her name again, this time he heard a small sound. He moved towards where it came from, and his hand touched her coat. "Greta?" He said again, his hands moving up to her chest, neck, then face. From the sounds she was making he could tell she was waking up and also in pain like he was. His hands moved down her, trying to feel if anything was wrong. "Greta, come on, wake up." He pleaded with her, especially as he encountered a wall of snow covering most of her lower half.   
  
"Eric?" Greta said softly.   
  
"I'm right here," he said, staring to dig away at the snow surrounding her.   
  
"I can't see anything," she said.   
  
"Well it's good to know it's not just me."   
  
His hands kept digging as she went on, "What happened?"   
  
"Well, I am guessing we are stuck in an avalanche. And I think we got to the rock out cropping that I saw." He got the snow cleared to her knee's. "Okay, I'm going to try and pull you out of the snow. Tell me if you feel any resistance or pain."   
  
She agreed and he moved up behind her and grabbed onto her shoulders. He started to pull slowly and she tried to help. She felt some pain, but mostly from some cuts and bruises. She felt her ski's snap apart from the boots and then she was easy to pull out. Once out she curled up to him, and they held onto each other.   
  
"Now what?" she asked.   
  
"Well we could try to dig our way out, but I have no idea how much snow we are under, and whether or not it will collapse on us if we try."   
  
"Well, I mean, they will look for us right?" she asked, holding on to him more securely.   
  
"Well they know their was an avalanche, and they have procedures for looking for people."   
  
"So, what a few hours?"   
  
Eric didn't want to tell her the truth, the statistics, or the gravity of their situation. "I'm not entirely sure, it depends on where they start their search."   
  
"I just wish I could see where we are." Greta said, pushing her face into his coat.   
  
His hands ran over her back, trying to make her feel better, and himself. "Me too, curious how big this area we are in is, and everything."   
  
"Wait." Greta broke apart from him for a moment, and started to search through her coat quickly.   
  
"What? What are you looking for?"   
  
"My keys, my car keys."   
  
"Keys? Why would you want your keys? And why would you bring your car keys skiing? Your car is in Salem."   
  
"Because I put my room key on the key ring..."   
  
"So?"   
  
"So? What was the gift that Belle got me, when I got my license?"   
  
Eric understood, and helped her look in the other pockets on her ski coat. His fingers found an extra pair of gloves, some chap stick, and then... "I got them." He pulled the keys outs, and his fingers searched for the small key chain, then he found it, and pushed the small button. A small beam of light came out the other end. They both squinted and slowly their eyes came into focus. "Remind me to thank Belle for the gift, if we get home." He said pointing the light looking around.   
  
"If?" Greta said looking at him.   
  
Eric swallowed hard, "I meant when." He answered quickly. They were in fact under the rock out cropping, it went back a little ways, but not too far, and all around where it stuck out was a massive wall of snow. It was only tall enough for them to barely sit up, and crawl around on their knees. He was hoping that the out cropping had actually been a cave or something, something that went far back into the mountain. He turned back around to look at her, "Well, I guess we wait."   
  
"Eric, what aren't you telling me." Greta said looking at him. Eric turned off the light and gave it back to Greta to put into her pocket. He wanted to save the battery. She could tell he was avoiding the issue. "Eric! Tell me! Now!"   
  
He sighed, "Okay. Okay." He stopped and tried to figure out how to go on. "If they find us in the next few hours we will be fine..."   
  
"But..."   
  
"But... this is a big mountain, and a lot of people to look for, it might take a few days."   
  
"Well, we'll be hungry, but... I mean we can eat the snow, and our body temperature is really warming it up in here."   
  
"But we won't last a few days."   
  
"Why?   
  
"Because we are basically sealed in here, there is now way for any new air to get in."   
  
The realization hit her, and her hands started to dig at the snow frantically. He moved next to her, and grabbed her arms. "You could dig a long time, and not get out of here, and waste a lot more oxygen doing that, than waiting and hoping."   
  
"But there has too be way to get some fresh air in here."   
  
"I just wish we could tell how deep the snow is." Eric said. She agreed, and they both decided to wait.   
  
They laid down, holding on to one another, and Eric feel asleep, but Greta couldn't, her mind kept working. *All we need is a small air hole, just a small one, then we can wait. Then they will find us.* She turned over and winced at the pain in her side. It hurt, really bad, she knew she had to have hit something hard when the snow hit her. *It's just a big bruise.* She told herself, *That's all, I just hit something.* But the thought, made her want to get out even more. She slowly sat up, and grimaced, but pushed that pain aside, as she felt around the what she was referring to as *the cave* even though it wasn't one. Then she felt it, Eric's two Ski polls. She started playing around with them, and got the handle grips off of one. She took out her keys again, and turned on the light, she just about jumped for joy, when she found that that where hollow. Well, not totally, just a small hole ran through the center. She started to try and take off the other end, to see if the hole went all the way through. It was tricky, and she broke a few nails, but she got the other end off. She shined the light through the one end, and when she saw the light come out the other end she grinned. "Yes!" She said.   
  
Eric woke up to her voice, "What?" He said looking over to see what she was doing. She explained to him what she had done.   
  
"We can slowly shove the poll up into the snow, and then when it gets all the way through, we will have an air hole."   
  
He smiled, "Greta? But shoving the poll up into the snow, will also shove snow into the poll too."   
  
Her eyes closed, he was right, and the snow may be deeper than the poll. "But we could at least try. Right? Maybe push the poll through and then bring it back down, the snow might not collapse. Besides, if it does, we still have the area under the rock."   
  
Eric smiled, "Yeah, we might as well try."   
  
They moved over to the wall of snow, and where the rock ended. They had to do it at a slight angle, because the poll wouldn't stand straight up in the space they had. They slowly pushed the poll into the snow, waiting to feel the resistance stop, but it didn't. They got the poll, all the into the snow, except for an inch. "Well, we are in here pretty deep." Greta picked up the other poll, and started to take off the ends as well. "What are you going to do?"   
  
"Shove this one in behind it."   
  
"Then how are you going to get the first poll out?"   
  
She hadn't thought of that, and almost gave up. "I don't know."   
  
"Wait. I do. You said the polls were hollow right?" She nodded yes. "Well, what if we pulled a string though both of them, and made them stay together, and then we could pull them both back out."   
  
She smiled, "But where do we get the string?"   
  
He pulled out his gloves, and started messing with them, he eventually got an end, and started to pull on it slowly. Slowly the yawn was pulled out of the knitted glove. He went through most of the glove, and finally got enough yarn. Greta popped a button off her coat and they secured the end of the string to the button, which was big enough not to go through the hole, but still small enough to be pushed into the snow. They then found a small enough stone, tied the other end of the string to it, and dropped the rock down into the poll. After a little bit of work it came out the other end. They smiled at each other, and then pulled the other poll out of the snow. They cleaned out the hole of the poll that the snow had went in, and then fed the rock into that poll as well. When they were done, they had the two polls hooked together, and where ready to try again.   
  
They fed the first poll easily back into the snow, once all the way in, they tighten up the string, and started the second poll, right behind the first. They started to push, and push, and push, then about two thirds of the way, the resistance stopped, and they could tell they were through the snow. It was still pretty deep, way to deep to try and dig out. They moved the pole around in circles, trying to get the snow to solidify around the poll and not collapse. They then pulled out the polls slowly, trying not to brake the string and keep the one poll to far in to reach. After a few minutes, the both polls were in, and they looked through the hole. It was hard to see anything, but a little bit of light was coming into the hole. Eric used the light to look at his watch, he hadn't thought to before. "No wonder the sky is getting dark up there, it's already 7 o'clock."   
  
"But... Eric... this happened around 12:30 this afternoon!"   
  
"I know, we must have been unconscious for awhile."   
  
"Yeah, but... it's been over six hours, and they haven't found us yet."   
  
"They will keep looking for a long time." He tried to reassure her.   
  
She looked into the hole, at the sky, it seemed so far away, and she yelled, "HELP!" But she stopped quickly when she heard a soft rumble.   
  
They looked at each other, "Or that may be the reason they haven't found us yet." He said.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued 


	11. Chapters 51-55

TITLE: DAYS Fairy Tale: Eric & Greta: Chapters 51-55  
  
WRITTEN BY: Heather Ferguson (fergus80)  
  
EMAIL: hferguso@niu.edu  
  
WEBSITE: http://eric_greta.tripod.com (from when Jensen was on days)  
  
Rating: If you can watch DAYS, you can read this. If there is a rating change, a link to the chap. will be provided.   
  
Disclaimer: Days of Our Lives and all of their characters are property of Corday Productions and NBC.   
  
My Rant: Okay, I'm finally putting this up on FanFiction.net. Mostly to free up my website space. This was started way back in Oct. of 1999, and I haven't decided if it's finished yet or not. Reviews are always welcome!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 51   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric and Greta looked at each other, they now knew that the snow was still unstable, and that that was probably the reason they hadn't been found yet.   
  
They slowly moved back under the rock, and laid down next to each other. The small amount of light coming through the hole they just made was quickly vanishing as night approached. Finally Greta spoke quietly. "So how long will the snow stay unstable?" she asked.   
  
"I have no idea." Eric told her, "It could be hours, or much longer." He turned to look into her eyes, but it was basically pitch black. "Well, we at least now have a fresh source of air, and even though that hole is giving us a small breeze, it is warm in here. We have water from all the snow. So we should be okay, even if it is a few days." Eric sat up and took off his coat, their body heat had really heated up the small area.   
  
Greta decided to take hers off as well. She sat up, and then wished she hadn't.   
  
She winced from the pain in her side, and Eric heard her. "What's wrong?" he asked, worry in his voice.   
  
She slowly took off her coat and answered. "My side hurts, I think I hit something."   
  
Eric found the keys in her pocket, turned on the small flashlight, and she helped him lift up her shirt. It didn't take any time to find out where it hurt, because there was a very large bruise on her side. Covering from the bottom of her rib cage to her hip. It wasn't a slight bruise either, part of it was a deep purple. Eric looked at it, and mentally winced, and another wave of fear washed through him. He knew it could be much more serious than a bruise. His hand went out and rested on her forehead, it was warm, but then again so was he in this small area.   
  
He slowly laid her back down on her back, to try and get a better look. It was bad, he tried to keep the worried look off his face, but it was no use, she had already seen it.   
  
"That bad?" she asked, already knowing it was, having seen it herself.   
  
"It's just a really bad bruise," he lied to her and himself. At least he was hoping that's all it was.   
  
She looked him in the eyes, "Liar."   
  
He pulled her shirt back down, turned off the light, and put the keys back in her coat pocket. He laid down next to her, on her good side, and his hands slowly found the side of her face.   
  
"It could just be a really bad bruise."   
  
"Or it could be that and some major internal problems."   
  
Eric shook his head, he didn't want to think about that. Because if that was true, the longer they spent out here... he stopped that thought.   
  
"Greta, you'll be fine, they will find us soon, and everything will be okay." She nodded her head in agreement, and tried to be positive. "Now, we should get some sleep." He rolled both their coats into pillows, then wrapped one arm over her, making sure to stay away from the bruise. She fell asleep quickly, but sleep wouldn't claim him, as worry plagued his thoughts.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric had finally fallen asleep some hours later, and had awoken some hours later. He could tell it was day time by the small amount of light coming from the hole. The light gave him just enough to slightly make out Greta's face next to him. She was still sleeping. He checked her pulse, and it was a little slow, and her forehead was still a little warm. He decided to let her sleep, since he couldn't do anything else for her. He sat with his thoughts for a few hours before she woke up.   
  
"Eric?" asked a sleepy Greta.   
  
He moved over to her, "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," he said in reply and kissed her forehead. He looked into her eyes and smiled, as he also noticed how pale she looked.   
  
She smiled slightly, moved to sit up, grimaced, and laid back down. "I was hoping it was all a nightmare."   
  
"Me too," he said moving the coat into a better pillow for her. He then laid back down beside her, and they started to talk.   
  
They talked about their childhood, caught up on things happening in salem, school, and work. And they mostly talked about what they were going to do when they got out of there.   
  
"Let's see what else would I do?" he asked himself, but stopped when he noticed she was asleep next to him. He sighed, and closed his eyes. *Oh please God, get us out of here, and please take care of her.* He thought, and then curled up next to her.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been two and half days already since they got caught in the avalanche. There was no sign of any rescue workers, and hope was quickly vanishing. Eric sat with his back to the wall, watching Greta sleeping. She was doing that mostly now. She would wake up for a couple hours then fall back to sleep. She was so pale, she was almost as white as the snow. The bruise was turning a black color, and Eric was sure she was now running, at the least a low grade fever. He sat there, trying not to fall asleep himself. Between his worrying, and the that fact that it seemed like his stomach was growling for the last two days, he was also very tired, and slightly light headed. If it wasn't for her waking up every few hours to talk to him, he knew he would go crazy.   
  
The longer he waited, the less he believed they would be found. The longer he waited the more he was sure that in a short time he would be left alone. The longer he waited, the more he realized they were going to die like this.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 52   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was now 3 and 1/2 days since they were trapped. Eric woke up, and checked Greta's pulse, let out a sigh of relief. He did so every time he felt she still had one. Because he knew one of these times she probably wouldn't. He was about to sit up when he heard a small sound. He almost screamed that they were in there, when he realized it wasn't the sound of people, but of snow. The sound grew louder, "Oh God, no." He said out loud as he heard it get closer.   
  
The sound woke Greta up, and she looked at Eric. "No..." she said quietly as the sound came closer.   
  
They held onto each other as it moved over them, and their snow prison became dark once again. Once it was over, Eric got out the light, and moved over to the hole they had created in the snow. He used the ski poles again to try and make another hole. But this time, the pole's didn't break out the other side, the snow was too deep. They looked at each other, and realized they had finally lost. They no longer had the option of days, but of hours.   
  
Greta couldn't help it as her last bit of hope ran down her face in a tear. Eric moved over to her, turned off the light, and they held onto each other, as they both cried.   
  
Greta broke away, leaned her forehead on his, and cupped his face with her hands, "Dig."   
  
"What?" he asked her.   
  
"Dig, we have nothing to lose." He agreed, and went over to the wall of snow, and Greta turned on the light. He started to dig up, but quickly found the snow just coming and and making things worse. He then tried to tunnel out sideways at an angle. He didn't get more than two feet in when it collapsed on him. It was just making it their small space that much smaller. It was like there was a never ending pile of snow on top of them. It was no use, and Eric moved back over to Greta, laid down next to her, held her, and kissed her. "I'm sorry." he told her.   
  
"For what?" she asked, slowly moving to her side to face him.   
  
"There's nothing I can do, I can't get us out of here."   
  
Tears ran down her face, "It's not your fault."   
  
"Greta, I love you." he told her and kissed her, holding her tight.   
  
She rested her head against his chest and then spoke. "Show me." she said softly.   
  
He could barely hear her, "What?" he said looking down at her.   
  
"Show me." she said again looking into his eyes, "Make love to me." she said.   
  
"Greta..." he said questioning, trailing off.   
  
"Eric, don't question this anymore, don't fight it. There cannot be a better time to show each other how we feel than right now. And we won't get another opportunity." She said then kissed him.   
  
"But you're hurt." he said worrying, his hand lightly moving over her side.   
  
"I don't care. Eric... I don't want to... die" she said, her voice cracking, "without having made love to you. I need you, we need this." She said to him, kissing him again. "Eric, I want you. Please, make love to me."   
  
Eric leaned in and kissed her softly, yet passionately, his hands moving over her slowly. Starting in her hair, and moving down her back. He looked into her eyes, "I love you, so much." he said, the emotion catching in his throat.   
  
She smiled, a tear running down her face, he kissed it away, "I love you too." she said and kissed him again......   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
For NC-17 Part, Go Here: http://eric_greta.tripod.com/chap52NC17.htm  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta rested her head on his shoulder, Eric had his arms wrapped around her, holding her close, one hand lightly stroking her bare back.   
  
She kissed his shoulder, looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back down at her. "We waited to long." She said to him.   
  
"What?" he asked her.   
  
"We should have done that a long time ago." He just smiled at her. "No, I'm serious. No wonder people talk about it all the time." He almost laughed. She kissed him, and then winced slightly from leaning up.   
  
He turned serious quickly, "Are you okay?" he asked her.   
  
"Yeah, just my side hurts." His hand lightly ran over the bruise, and he looked back up at her, and kissed her lightly.   
  
They laid there a few more minutes, lightly touching each other, and being happy in the moment. But finally, they moved to put their clothes back on. They then laid back down, facing each other. They held onto each other, and kissed. After some time, the small flash light was starting to dim, as the batteries were finally giving in. They held onto each other, telling each other how much they loved each other. The air already starting to thin out. Greta's eyes were slowly closing, and she kissed him one more time before her eyes slipped close. His heart felt like it was breaking into a million pieces, as he watched her eyes close. He held onto her tight, rocking her slightly. Not to long after, his breathing started to became ragged once again, but this time from the lack of oxygen. *Please God, help us.* He thought as his eyes slowly closed, and he lost consciousness. The light danced and flickered over the couple, holding one another. It dimmed slowly, and with a last flicker the light was out.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 53   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta slowly opened her eyes, and then quickly closed them, the light was so bright. She slowly opened them again, and the whiteness was blinding. *I'm dead,* she thought to herself, as she looked into the bright light.   
  
"Greta?" asked a familiar voice to her side, her head was foggy and she tried to place it.   
  
*Oh no, Eric, not you too.* She thought and tried to look towards the sound. A blurry figure was to her right, and it slowly came into focus, "Eric?" she said softly, her voice cracking.   
  
She saw him smile, as relief washed over him, "Yeah, it's me." He said squeezing her hand.   
  
She felt the slight pressure on her hand and looked down to see him holding on her hand. Her eyes sight started to clear, and realization of her surroundings were setting in. *I'm in a room.* She thought, she looked back over to Eric. "What happened? Where are we?"   
  
He smiled again at her, "We are in the hospital, we are both going to be okay."   
  
She smiled, "How?" She asked as a couple people walked into the room. A nurse began checking out her vital signs, and told her the doctor would be in shortly. Then she saw John and Marlena.   
  
"Well, I'm not entirely sure. I know you passed out, and then I did. The next thing I knew I woke up here. But from what they told me, after that last avalanche, it was safe for the rescuers to start looking. It took them a few hours, but they found us, and some others."   
  
"We weren't going to give up looking," Marlena said, a small tear running down her face.   
  
"It's remarkable that you survived as long as you did." John told them.   
  
Greta tried to sit up, but winced. "Don't move, you are going to be sore for awhile, and not just from the bruise." Eric told her.   
  
"Why, what's wrong?" she asked looking at the three of them, not wanting to answer her.   
  
Finally Eric spoke up. "When they got you to the hospital they rushed you into emergency surgery. Like our fears thought, it was much more than a bruise." He stopped, he didn't want to think about it. He remembered waking up to find out she was in surgery, and that they weren't sure if she was going to make it. He tried to decide whether to tell her the truth or not. But he decided she had to know. "While they were fixing some of the damage, you stopped breathing twice, and your heart stopped once. You have been unconscious, and out of surgery for three days. They weren't sure if you were going to wake up."   
  
Greta was in shock, she couldn't believe it. That's when she realized Eric was in regular clothes. "How long has it been since we got trapped?" she asked him.   
  
"Just about a week."   
  
Her eyes widened in shock, and John spoke, "Don't start worrying that pretty little heard of yours. We notified your professors, and you will be able to make up the work. And they told me to tell you, to not rush things, and take it easy."   
  
"Which reminds me, there are a number of people in Salem that want to know that you are okay." Marlena said.   
  
"How about we go call, and leave them alone." John said motioning Marlena out of the room.   
  
Once they were outside, Greta spoke up. "Eric..."   
  
"Yes?" he asked.   
  
"Could you hold me?" she asked.   
  
He smiled, and stood up. He helped her move over slightly, and he crawled into bed next to her, wrapped his arms around her, and held her to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, as he stroked her hair. The knowledge that she was going to be okay a huge weight off his mind and heart.   
  
"We're alive." she said softly.   
  
"Yes we are." he replied. She hugged him tight, a huge feeling of happiness washed over her. "I love you," she said into his chest, and smiled.   
  
He closed his eyes, "I love you too."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day the doctor said that she was well enough to be taken back to Salem, but to be admitted into University Hospital.   
  
John got the jet ready, and in no time they were wheeling the hospital cart onto the plane. With Greta protesting that she could just sit in a regular chair. But she wasn't listened to, as they secured the bed inside the plane.   
  
"Now, you lay there, and be good." Eric told her, and kissed her forehead. She huffed and crossed her arms in front of her. He laughed, "You are so cure where you pout." He told her with a grin, then went to go help John with some luggage.   
  
"Hey! If I should rest, so should you." She yelled after him, and then realized she shouldn't have as her side began to hurt.   
  
Marlena came into the plane right behind her son. "She's right, now go sit down and relax. We have everything taken care of." Greta smiled in partial triumph and Marlena winked at her.   
  
Eric walked over to the couch next to Greta and sat down. Greta grinned wider, "Now you know how it feels."   
  
He gave her a dirty look, but then smiled. They soon were ready to go, and in no time they were in the air. A nurse kept making sure that Greta was okay, especially when some turbulence hit. Eric was also there, holding her hand as the plane rocked. She winced every time that it did. Finally the turbulence stopped, and soon they were landing at Salem Airport. They then transported her to University Hospital, and they had a room already for her.   
  
Lexi came in as a nurse was hooking her up to some monitors. "Well I hear you both had a run in with some snow."   
  
Eric smiled, "You could say that."   
  
"I'm glad you both were all right. Everyone was really worried." Greta reached out and took Eric's hand. Lexi smiled and looked at Greta, "Now we just have to get you all better. Based on everything, I would say two more days here, and then a week of rest. Then with a few limitations, you should be back to our old self again." Lexi shooed Eric out of the room, as she began to check on Greta.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric slowly walked back into her room, awhile later, trying not to wake her. He sat the vase of flowers on the stand, and then moved to sit in the chair. He gently picked up her hand and held it in his as he watched her sleep.   
  
She looked so peaceful, and the color was starting to come back to her cheeks. Every time he looked at her now, he was reminded of what he could have lost. It terrified him. The absolute love he felt for her was so powerful, he couldn't even try to describe it. The simple word of love could not even begin to describe what he felt.   
  
He leaned down and kissed her hand, then looked back up at her to see her eyes watching him, with a smile on her face.   
  
He brought her hand up to his heart and spoke, "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he asked her.   
  
She smiled, "Well, if it is even a fraction of what I feel for you, then I know it's a lot."   
  
He grinned and leaned up and kissed her. "Now that we are alone, back home, and everything is okay. We need to talk."   
  
Greta knew that didn't sound good, "About?" she said, worry in her voice.   
  
He kissed her hand again, "Nothing to worry about. Just about what happened."   
  
She relaxed visibly, "Okay, about what exactly?"   
  
"Well..." he didn't know how to ask it, how to approach the topic. But ever since she had woke up, and knew she would be okay, he had thought about it, and worried about it. She waited for him to go on, and he tired. "About... what happened... between us..."   
  
Greta looked down, he watched her and then waited for what he feared she would say. But it didn't happen. He was surprised by what she said. "Do you regret it?" She asked quietly.   
  
His eyes widened in shock, his hand came up to tilt her face to look at him. "No." he told her firmly. "I will never regret making love to you. I was afraid that maybe you had."   
  
"Why?" she asked.   
  
"I thought that maybe you had only agreed because you thought we weren't going to make it. And that now that we did..."   
  
"Eric.. I don't regret it. It was probably more special then, then if we would have waited and planned it. Besides ..." She trailed off with a blush. "If you would have looked in my suit case you would have found silk lingerie... that I was going to wear... while we were in colorado."   
  
"You mean..."   
  
"I mean, I was looking to try and persuade you into it while we were there anyway."   
  
Eric grinned, "You know, persuade isn't the right word. It was more of letting me know that you really meant it."   
  
She smiled, and reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close to her.. She kissed him hard, "I don't regret it. Not one moment. And..." she said with a twinkle in her eyes, "I loved every second of it." Eric laughed, "Now, Brady, kiss me."   
  
"Yes, Ma'am," he said and leaned in and kissed her. They broke apart, and Greta giggled.   
  
Eric sat on the side of her bed, "What?"   
  
"Nothing" she said with a large smile.   
  
"Tell me," he requested again.   
  
"Well..." she laughed, "I now know why Nicole kept bragging about sex with you."   
  
Eric blushed, "She talked about it?"   
  
"Yeah, I told you some of it. She was just trying to get to me."   
  
"Well, I hope she doesn't get to you."   
  
"Not anymore." She said with a large smile and pulled him in for another kiss.   
  
They then heard someone clear their throat behind them. They turned to look to see Lexi. She smiled, "You know, visitor's hours are over."   
  
"Lexi..." Eric trailed off whining.   
  
"I'm kidding, I was just wondering if you wanted a pillow or blanket or something. Even though you should go home and get some sleep." She said with a slight scolding in her voice.   
  
"Lexi, I don't need two mother's." He said. She laughed and got him a pillow and blanket, then she headed for home.   
  
Greta watched as he tried to get comfortable in the chair, with a large smile.   
  
"Eric, come up here with me. You are going to get a really stiff neck like that."   
  
He stood up, and Greta moved over. He kicked off his shoes, then laid down on half of the bed. She then turned onto her side, and curled up next to him, resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.   
  
"You okay?" he asked her.   
  
"Mmm hmm, and you?"   
  
"Much better," he replied, and he kissed her forehead. They said their good nights, and love you's. And soon they were both asleep.   
  
The nurse smiled when she came in the room later to check on Greta. She quietly checked the monitors and everything, and then left them alone. Like anyone else, she could tell how in love they were, and just how close their experience brought them together. She smiled as he shut the door, knowing that they would have many years of love ahead of them.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 54   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few days later Greta was released from the hospital, with strict orders. Lots of rest, no heavy lifting, and no strenuous activity. Eric and Greta had looked at each other and smiled when she said that. It meant they had to wait awhile before they could do what they had done under all that snow in colorado.   
  
Eric had helped her home, and got her all settled in bed. She had refused to go to sleep, so he brought her all her books, notes, and homework for her to catch up on. She gave him a dirty look, but stated working. He brought her something to eat and drink, fluffed her pillows, and when he started to straighten the sheets she told him to go to work.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A couple more days at home with rest, Lexi cleared Greta to go back to college. She made up an exam, and some other homework, and the next day she went to classes. The pain in her side was mostly gone, she just still felt weak from the whole ordeal. She had yelled at Eric, two nights previous, because he had been babying her again. Ever since the avalanche he had treated her like a porcelain doll, and she had had enough. She told him to stop, and after some arguing, he got the point. It resurfaced every so often, but a look form her stopped him usually.   
  
They went out to dinner, movies, slow dancing, shopping, and anything they could think of. They were still in the state that they were happy to be alive. They were spending time with their families, well, Eric's family. Greta wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out from telling Eric who her father was. Every day they got closer, and she felt like she was lying to him.   
  
She had been waiting to find out who Hope's baby's father was. But she wasn't sure she could wait those two months anymore. The whole experience had taught her, how important life is, and not to waste the time you do have. The only question, was how to tell Eric, and her father?   
  
She laid on the couch contemplating what to do when Eric came home. "Honey, I'm home." He said with a laugh.   
  
"Very funny," she said from the couch.   
  
He walked over, picked up her feet, sat down, and put them on his lap. "So, what do you want to do tonight?" he asked her.   
  
"Nothing," she said, "I want to relax, I'm sick of homework and tests. I'm exhausted."   
  
"Okay, and evening inside then." He said with a smile. He looked over at her, "Just want time with you anyway." She smiled at him. He kicked off his shoes and crawled up beside her. She moved, allowing him to lay behind her, and wrap his arms around her. He kissed the side of her neck and sighed in contentment. After a little while, he spoke again, "What are you thinking about?"   
  
"Huh..." she said coming out of her stupor.   
  
"I was curious as to what you were thinking, you are really out of it."   
  
"Oh, just of all the stuff I still have to do," she lied, well sort of, she did still have to tell them.   
  
They had some dinner, and watched some TV. Just relaxing and enjoying each other's company. Greta had fallen asleep in his arms on the couch, and he carried her into her bedroom. He took off most of her clothes and put a T-shirt on her. He then laid her down, then changed himself. He then came back, crawled in bed with her, wrapped an arm around her and feel asleep himself.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Things got busy again for Eric. Nicole had scheduled many photo shoots for him. Some re-shoots of what other photographers had done when he was gone, as well as others. He could have almost sworn she was deliberately keeping him away from Greta. But he didn't want to argue with her.   
  
Greta met with Lexi, and Lexi gave her a clean bill of health, and told her she was as good as new. Greta loved the news, and couldn't wait to tell Eric that the physical limitations were finally lifted. But after learning what schedule Eric had for the next week and half they decided to wait. They had waited to be together again for almost two weeks, what was a little more? And eternity, at least to them.   
  
They decided to wait and make it special. This time have dinner, wine, and most importantly a bed. Time seemed to be at a crawl. Eric just tried to get as much done as possible without dealing with Nicole. Greta tried to get as much studying and reading done as she could to keep herself occupied. But after one week, she had something else on her mind.   
  
It was eating her up inside, and as each day passed, she got more and more worried. *Maybe tomorrow,* she told herself. Telling herself that everything would be okay.   
  
Eric could tell something was wrong, but he had no idea what would be bothering her. Sometimes she would just stare off into space, he would ask her what was wrong. She would say nothing, and then forcefully be herself again.   
  
Eric had actually gotten home early on Friday night, and found Greta sitting on the couch, book in her lap, but she was staring at the wall.   
  
He walked over to her, sat down next to her, "Greta?" she looked at him, "What's wrong?"   
  
"Noth..."   
  
He interrupted her, "Don't tell me it's nothing. Something is eating you up in side, tell what it is."   
  
She stood up and put the book on the table, and walked towards the kitchen. He followed her. He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her to look at him. She pulled away, not looking at him.   
  
"Greta..., please."   
  
"I just can't be." she said.   
  
He looked at her, totally confused, "What?"   
  
She shook her head, "Nothing."   
  
She looked on the verge of tears, and he then knew something was seriously wrong. He put his hand on her shoulders, turned her to him, and made her look at him.   
  
"Greta, what is wrong? Tell me, please."   
  
She struggled with his plea. She didn't want to tell him, she didn't know what he would think. Heck, she didn't. She was scared out of her mind. She looked into his eyes, saw the pleading look. "Eric..." she started, her voice cracked. She didn't know if she could say it, if she could tell him what she feared.   
  
He looked at her and softly spoke, "Please."   
  
She took a deep breath, and in a soft voice, spoke "I'm late..."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 55   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric looked at her confused, and was about to ask what she meant, when she continued. "I'm five days late." she told him, her voice shaky.   
  
His eyes widened as realization of what she was saying was setting in. She continued, "Sure I've been one day later before, it happens, two days when I was younger. But never five, never five days." She was getting louder, more emotional.   
  
"Greta..." Eric said in a calm voice.   
  
She continued frantic, "I mean it was only once," she said holding up one finger. "We were only together once, under extreme conditions, it shouldn't happen."   
  
If he wasn't sure before, he ws now. He reached out and pulled her to him, she had her head in his chest. He wasn't taking the potential news that bad. Not like she was. He stroked her hair, talked to her softly. Then asked a question, "Have you taken a pregnancy test yet?"   
  
She shook her head no, "Why not?" he asked in in a soft, non questioning manner.   
  
"I was hoping I wouldn't have too. And I don't want to have to take one. I also want to be for sure, I want accurate results. But I haven't worked up the courage to go to the doctor yet."   
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her, pulling her chin up to look at him.   
  
She looked up at him, tears running down her cheeks, he brushed them away with his finger tips, "Because... because... I didn't know how you would take it. I mean, I'm not exactly thrilled by the idea, I could only imagine what you would feel."   
  
He smiled down at her, "How do I look like I'm taking it?"   
  
She looked at him, "You are too calm," she hit his chest lightly, "Why are you so calm?" she said and walked away from him. He followed her, grabbing her around the waist, and pulled her back to him, he rested his chin on her shoulder, and his hands went to her abdomen.   
  
"Because, the whole idea doesn't bother me. In fact... I kind of like it."   
  
She turned around in his arms in shock, "What?" She moved back and sat in the chair, he sat on the coffee table in front of her, and put his hands on her knees.   
  
"Greta... I love you. And..." He paused, "Yes this is a shock. And no, I am not exactly prepared for it, in fact most people, even when they plan on having kids are not prepared for it. But..." He smiled at her, "How can I be mad, or upset, or whatever? You might be having my baby."   
  
Greta shook her head, and looked down, "But... it was only once Eric. And we aren't married, or even engaged! Heck... if we even did stay together, kids were years away."   
  
He smiled, reached out, and had her look at him. "Great to see all the confidence you have in us." He said with a wink.   
  
"You know what I mean."   
  
"I know... but... this will just speed up the process a little bit is all."   
  
Greta looked at him, "What are you saying?'   
  
"Well... I have known for awhile, and thought about it for awhile. That eventually we would get married, this just speeds up the process."   
  
Greta shook her head no, and stood up, moving away from him again. "Oh no we aren't."   
  
Eric stood up, "What?"   
  
"I am not going to marry you just because of a baby. I don't want you to marry be just because of it either."   
  
"Greta..."   
  
"No. I want, and wanted you to ask me because you were ready to ask, and that you wanted to. Not because you think that you have to or something."   
  
"But Greta... I already told you, that we would have eventually anyway!" He moved into the kitchen with her. "And it has nothing to do with being ready to get married. I'm not someone afraid of commitment."   
  
She looked at him, moving slowly back towards the bedroom. "Well maybe I am! I'm not ready for this. I am in college, I don't have time to be a wife right now, especially a mother! I'm just not ready, I can't handle this right now." She said throwing up her arms and running into her bedroom, and shutting the door behind her.   
  
He watched as she shut her door, and stood there in shock. Then a thousand thoughts went through his head. *Why is she freaking out so bad about this? It's not the end of the world. Heck, it's OUR baby.* He leaned on the back of the couch. He was actually happy, and the more he thought about it, the happier it made him. He could see the three of them together. Because unlike the other person he had wanted to marry, he could actually see Greta in a house with a white picket fence, and kids running around. Heck, in Paris, that is what she had told him she wanted. That seemed like it was a long time ago. *No, neither of us planned this. But so?* He didn't like how much she was freaking out about this. And then fear washed through him, *Oh God.... What if?* He ran over to the door, "Greta?" He said. She didn't answer, "Greta please, let me in."   
  
"It's open." Came a voice.   
  
He tried the knob, and the door slowly opened. He found her laying on the bed, with her face in the pillow. He slowly walked over to her, and sat on the bed next to her. He knew he had to ask, but he feared the answer he would get. "Greta... I have to ask you something." He paused, and took a deep breath, and went on. "Are you going to keep it?"   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued 


	12. Chapters 56-60

TITLE: DAYS Fairy Tale: Eric & Greta: Chapters 56-60  
  
WRITTEN BY: Heather Ferguson (fergus80)  
  
EMAIL: hferguso@niu.edu  
  
WEBSITE: http://eric_greta.tripod.com (from when Jensen was on days)  
  
Rating: If you can watch DAYS, you can read this. If there is a rating change, a link to the chap. will be provided.   
  
Disclaimer: Days of Our Lives and all of their characters are property of Corday Productions and NBC.   
  
My Rant: Okay, I'm finally putting this up on FanFiction.net. Mostly to free up my website space. This was started way back in Oct. of 1999, and I haven't decided if it's finished yet or not. Reviews are always welcome!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 56   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta turned over and looked at him, "What?"   
  
Eric looked at her, worrying what her answer could be, "If you are pregnant, are you going to get rid of it?"   
  
She looked at him in shock, "How can you even ask me something like that?" She looked him in the eyes, "Why? Do you want me too?"   
  
"No," he said shaking his head.   
  
"Good, because I could never do that. No, I'm not ready to be a mother or anything right now. But I still could never do that. It is still our baby."   
  
He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He reached out and laid a had on her stomach, "Greta it won't be that bad. You know that right?" He said and laid down next to her. She curled up on her side, facing him, and wrapped one leg around him. "I mean, even if you don't want to get married right now, which really wouldn't be that much different that what we do now, by the way." He said with a smile, which also produced one on her as well. "I will be there for you, through the whole thing, I mean, you'd be having My Baby." He shook his head, "Do you have any idea what that means to me?"   
  
She smiled at him slightly, "No, we haven't really talked about it."   
  
He looked at her, and then realized she was right, they hadn't talked about getting married, or kids, or anything like that. *No wonder she was freaking out so much, and didn't want to tell me.* He thought. "Why haven't we talked about it? It's not like I haven't thought about it. You have, haven't you?"   
  
"Sometimes, just tried not too. Guess I didn't want to get my hopes up to much."   
  
Eric pulled her over to him, and held onto her, "Greta, I should have told you. I should have told you about all the wonderful things I see in our future. Because I have thought about it a lot."   
  
She smiled, "Eric.." she said quietly, "Could you tell me some?"   
  
He smiled when she wrapped and arm around him and cuddled up to him closer. He could tell she was slowly calming down. "Well.... I have thought about lots of things. How I would ask you to marry me.." He felt her lightly squeeze him, and his smile widened. "When and where we would get married. Wondering what your wedding dress would look like. And of course," He chuckled slightly, "I did think a lot about the honeymoon." He felt a light thump on his chest and laughed, "Hey, I can't help it, I am I guy after all. And I did honestly think we were going to wait until then. But anyway... then there was always the nice and cute images."   
  
Greta looked up at him, "What our honeymoon wasn't nice and cute?"   
  
He laughed, "Ummm... welll.......," he laughed, and she hit him lightly again, "Sometimes."   
  
"Why you little..." she said, tickling him.   
  
He kissed her, and she relented. He pulled her back to him, and he continued. "As I was saying... Then I thought of us buying a nice three bedroom house, in the suburbs, with a white picket fence. Maybe a garden out back."   
  
She grinned, "Sounds wonderful."   
  
"Then of course, there are the other thoughts. The thoughts I would have when I saw you with Will, like at christmas. Or I see you talking to Hope right now. Greta... you are so wonderful with kids, and I can just picture us together." He looked down at her, "Greta, we will be fine, more than fine. Everything will work out perfectly. Think about it. If Sami can have a wonderful boy, almost basically by herself, with all the problems she has been having. Just think about how much easier it will be for us. Two people that love each other, and are doing it all together."   
  
She leaned up, a tear running down her face, and kissed him. "I love you."   
  
"I love you too." He said, and gave her another kiss. "Are you okay now?"   
  
"Yes and no." She said truthfully. "I don't know if I am ready. But I know that together we will make it work." She smiled up at him, and kissed him again. "So I guess tomorrow I will go into the doctor and get tested."   
  
"No, we will go into the doctor tomorrow and find out together." He corrected her.   
  
"But you have to work tomorrow."   
  
"I will call in and say I have something more important to take care of."   
  
She smiled up at him, "But Nicole is not going to like that very much."   
  
"I don't care if she likes it or not." He said, putting her head on his chest and lightly caressing her hair and the back of her head, resting his chin on her head.   
  
She wrapped her arms around him, and held on tight. They talked awhile longer about everything, until they both fell asleep in each others arms.   
  
Greta slept soundly that night, unlike the previous few. No more worry filled her mind, she knew he was okay with it, and that she would actually survive. She dreamed about the little white house, and the white picket fence with the kids and the dog playing in the backyard. She envisioned all the family dinners, christmas's together, picnics, vacations, all the things that she never had as a kid. It was perfect, it was a perfect dream. A perfect dream that was happening a little too fast, but she knew they would deal with it. And she finally believed that they would deal with it together.   
  
Eric had much of the same dream. He would be happy, and have what he always wanted. And he knew that no matter how much Greta fought him on the subject, her would get her to marry him, and before the baby was born if he had anything to say about it. As far as he was concerned the only real thing they had to do was tell the family, and he knew that they would all be thrilled.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They woke the next morning and got dressed, Eric called in and was happy to get Nicole's secretary and not her. They called the doctor, but there was no openings until afternoon. They decided not to wait and went to the hospital. Soon they were walking out of the elevator and over to the desk, then decided to take a detour and not let Sami see them. They weren't ready for any questions, at least not until knowing for sure. They rounded the corner, and almost ran into Lexi.   
  
"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" She asked them, then looked at Greta, "Are you okay?"   
  
"Well Lexi, actually, could we talk?" Greta asked her.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 57   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lexi looked at them, nodded her head and then took them back to her office. She let them in, closed the door, then went and set at her desk. She looked across at them, "Okay, what can I help you with?"   
  
Eric and Greta looked at each other, then back at Lexi, and Greta continued. "Well... how can I say this? Umm... well... I'm late."   
  
"Late for what?" Lexi said looking at them, then to Eric and back to Greta, then she figured it out from the slight embarrassed look on their faces. "Ohhh.." then she smiled. "Let me guess... Colorado." She looked at her calendar, "Which was a little over three and half weeks ago."   
  
They nodded at her, "But we aren't sure, and we want to be."   
  
Lexi smiled, "Okay, well how about we get a blood test, and then we can go from there." They agreed, and Lexi went and got stuff ready, and came back and took Greta's blood personally, then took it to the lab.   
  
Eric looked at Greta, and smiled, "Well we will know for sure, soon." He said and reached out and grabbed her hand, she took it, and smiled back at him.   
  
Lexi came back a few minutes later, and told them, that the lab was a little bit backed up, and they may want to get some brunch, and that she would call Greta's cell phone when the lab results were ready. They agreed, and headed to the cafeteria. They got some milk and donuts and headed for a quite table in the corner.   
  
"Well these are nothing like Mrs. Horton's," Eric said with a smile at he ate his doughnut.   
  
Greta smiled at him, and agreed. She then looked around the cafeteria seeing many other people there. Some worked there and were obviously on their breaks, but others were there who had been visiting people. One table caught her attention more than the others. It was a father with two of his kids, they were having breakfast together. She saw the gifts and flowers sitting on the table next to them, from the gift shop and could figure out what happened. After breakfast it looked like they were going to go up and see their mom, surprise her with the gifts and see their new baby brother. At least that's what the balloon that said "It's a boy," told her.   
  
Eric saw her staring and followed her eyes over to the same table, and smiled. He but his hand across the table and took her hand. She looked over at him, and he picked up her hand and kissed it. She smiled, and then jumped. Her cell phone rang. Eric let her hand go, so she could answer her phone. "Hello?" she asked. She nodded a few times, even though the person on the phone couldn't see her, and then said, "Okay, we'll be there soon."   
  
She closed her phone, and put it back in her purse. "Lexi?" Eric asked.   
  
Greta nodded, and they picked up their trash, dumped it out, and then headed back to Lexi's office.   
  
They got there just as she did, with a folder in her hand, she let them in, and again closed the door behind them. They all sat down, "Well?" Eric asked her.   
  
"I haven't looked at them yet," She told them, and then set the folder on the table and opened it. She read the contents and then looked up at them. Not sure what they would think of the news.   
  
"Well?" Greta asked, her voice slightly shaking.   
  
Lexi looked at her, "Well, Greta... you are not pregnant." She told them.   
  
"But?" She said in confusion.   
  
"You are not pregnant. And all the other tests were just fine. The reason that you have missed your period is because of the traumatic experience that your body went through. You were in an avalanche for a week, and then went through emergency surgery. You're body basically didn't know which way was up or down. You more than like will not have one this month, and it might be late next month. If it is still a problem after that, then we will do a few more tests, and figure things out. But everything should return to normal eventually."   
  
She looked at the two of them, and then stood up. "Do you have any other questions?" They both shook their head no. "Well... I guess that it was not planned. So I do recommend, that next time you may want to use birth control." She smiled at them "But I know that it wasn't readily available at the time." Eric smiled at her slightly. "There are many choices out there, and if you ever want to talk about it, you can come to me." Greta nodded. Lexi looked at the two of them, "You know what... I do have a few rounds to take, and I won't be back for awhile. So if you want to talk... you can use my office." She said, and then left quietly.   
  
Eric looked over at Greta and hoped his face didn't show the disappointment that he felt. He knew she would be relieved, but when he looked at her, his first reaction was to get up and just hold her. She stood up, and he reached out and pulled her to him. Her tears started to fall, slowly, and then she began to sob against him. At first he didn't understand her reaction, but then it started to become clear.   
  
She had started to look forward to it, she had began to actually want it. And now it wasn't going to happen. But that wasn't all Greta was feeling, she also felt guilty. Like she had actually asked for it, and she had. How many times had she said she wasn't ready for it? How many times did she wish that she wasn't? And now, when she actually wished that she was, her other wish came true. She felt guilty for not wanting something so absolutely wonderful. And she also felt like that beautiful, perfect dream with the white picket fence was gone.   
  
Eric held onto her, and she held onto them. He leaned against the desk, bringing them at eye level. They leaned their foreheads against each other. Tears streaming down Greta's face, as one slowly fell from his eyes as well. "I love you," he told her softly.   
  
She smiled slightly, "I love you too."   
  
"We we get through this." He told her, "One day, when we are ready, we will have that dream we talked about, and one day Lexi will be telling us that we will be having a baby."   
  
She nodded slowly, "I hope so."   
  
"Know so," he told her, and kissed her forehead.   
  
"I'm sorry," she said softly.   
  
He looked at her confused, "Sorry for what?"   
  
"For lots of things. I'm sorry I'm such a mess right now, heck I'm the one that wasn't ready for it, and I'm taking it much worse than you are. And I'm also sorry that I'm not pregnant, because... I know you were actually happy and looking forward to it."   
  
He smiled softly at her, "It's not your fault, you have nothing to be sorry for. And I understand why you are upset." They held onto each other for a little while longer. Eric whipped away her tears, and they tried to make themselves look okay enough to leave. Greta wrote a small thank you note to Lexi, and they then left.   
  
They made it back to the apartment a little bit later, and curled up on the couch together. And they talked, just talked. About the future, their future, and about their disappointment. But they knew they would get through this, with everything they had been through they knew they could get through just about anything.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 58   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A week had passed since Lexi told them the test results, and it took them both awhile to get over the sense of loss. But after a lot of talking, they thought about what Lexi had told them and decided that it was the best thing to do. Greta went in and got an appointment with Lexi, some more blood tests, and one other test Greta wasn't to happy about, but knew it was necessary. Finally she had come back home, and Eric was there, cooking dinner when she walked through the door.   
  
He smiled at her, "Hope stir fry sounds good cause that's what I'm making," he told her.   
  
"Sounds great, and smells wonderful too." She said as she walked over to him and gave him a big hug.   
  
"What's in the bag?" He asked as he stirred the food.   
  
"Oh... well... it's a prescription."   
  
He smiled, "So you seen Lexi today."   
  
"Yeah." She said walking back into her bedroom, and opening the bag. Eric took the pan off the burner and followed her into her room. Greta sat on the bed and opened the bag, she looked up at Eric, "What?"   
  
He smiled, "How did it go?"   
  
Greta looked at him, "It wasn't.... pleasant." He nodded and sat down next to her "Men are so lucky they don't have to go through everything women do."   
  
"That's true. But just look at all the wonderful things your body can do that mine can't." He said and kissed her.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He smiled again. She took the package out of the box, "Well these little things..." she said holding them up... "Will make sure that oh so wonderful thing you were talking about won't happen."   
  
He kissed her, "Until we are ready for it to happen." She smiled too.   
  
She put them in the night stand, and turned back to him. "But Lexi told me something, which you might not like very much."   
  
"Oh no, what?" He said with a worried look on his face.   
  
She laughed, "Well they don't really start taking effect for about a month."   
  
"So that means... no Green Mountain for a month." He laughed, "It's always something isn't it?" He said laying back on the bed.   
  
"Well... we don't have to. I mean... there are other ways." She laid down on her side next to him, with her hand on his chest.   
  
"Yes, I know that." He winked at her, "Why are you saying you don't want to wait?"   
  
She blushed, "....No, just saying we don't have too."   
  
"Well, since it's not that big of deal to you, I don't see why we can't wait."   
  
"What?" She said in shock, and sat up, "What do you mean it's not a big deal to me?"   
  
"Well, I mean you don't seem to want to be with me that much." He said with a smirk.   
  
She moved closer to him, and straddled his waist, leaned in and kissed him, her hands lacing through his hair, "You know I want to be with you, so just stop teasing me." She grinned, "I mean, if I'm not showing it enough, then you aren't doing a very good job either."   
  
He flipped her over quickly, "Oh, you can't tell huh?" He said putting more of his weight onto her.   
  
She grinned seductively up at him, "Well, maybe I can now." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him down to kiss her. Their lips met in passion, tongues dueling each other. Eric broke away to kiss down her neck, and she let out a slight moan. Greta wrapped her legs around him, and ran hers over his back.   
  
He pulled away to look at her, "Greta..."   
  
"Yes.." she asked breathless.   
  
"Not here." He said closing his eyes, not believing himself that he said that.   
  
She shook her head, "What? Why?"   
  
He pulled away and stood up, and put out his hand to her. She took it, and he pulled her to his feet, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know why. We can wait, we can, we have waited this long, and we waited much longer before. We can wait one month. And then..." He lifted her hand to his lips, "Like before, we can have nothing between us."   
  
She smiled at him, "I'd like that too." They kissed again, and both took a deep breath. She kissed him lightly.   
  
"We can do this," he told her, and himself. They then went back out and finished cooking dinner.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric worked, like always, and Greta studied for finals. But while she studied, old thoughts started to plague her once again. She finally made a decision. Once finals were over she was going to figure out who her father was. With that determination in her mind, she studied harder, and Eric could tell that there was a difference in her mood, yet he wasn't sure what it was exactly.   
  
The night after her last final they went out on the town, to celebrate. They went to dinner and then dancing. They came home very late, and tried to remember that they were actually going to wait that one month, now only three weeks to go. The next morning, Greta decided to start with her plan to figure out who her father was. She just had to get the DNA from the two sources without them knowing about it. It would be easy to get John's DNA but Stephano was another story. She looked over at Eric, and bushed the stray hair from his forehead. She knew he wouldn't like her seeing Stephano, but she had too. But whoever it turned out to be her real father, she wasn't exactly sure how Eric would take it. She moved over to him, and laid her head on his chest, and thought, *Now how am I supposed to get close to Stephano to get his DNA?*   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 59   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta thought out a plan, she just hoped it would go okay. She was sure she didn't want to tell Eric about it, and she didn't want Stephano to figure out what she was doing. She reached out, and she knocked on the large door in front of her, she took a deep breath and waited for the door to open.   
  
"Hello, may I help you?" The maid asked her.   
  
"Yes, I would like to speak to Stephano," Greta replied.   
  
The lady opened the door for her, and led her into the living room. "I'll go get him." She told her and then she was gone. Greta crossed her arms, in a defensive posture, she couldn't believe she was actually doing this.   
  
"Greta," she heard from behind her, and turned around to face him. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"   
  
Just the sight of him, sent a shiver through her. How she despised this man, *God help me if he is my father.* She told herself. "I just have a few questions, that only you can answer about my mother."   
  
Stephano gave her a questioning look, but then motioned for her to sit down, "I'll answer what I can."   
  
"You mean what you chose too."   
  
He laughed, "My dear, you are the one that came to me. Now what questions do you have?"   
  
She had a few planned out, some that she already knew the answer too, just so that she knew if he was really telling her the truth or not.   
  
"How long did you know my mother? When did you meet her?"   
  
"Well I can't recall the exact date, but it was a few years before you were born."   
  
She silently cursed to herself, she was hoping that wouldn't have been true, and then she wouldn't have had to get the DNA. "Why did you tell me she died, when she hadn't?"   
  
He stood up, "Greta, I did not know that she was alive, I thought she was dead."   
  
She stood up as well, "Don't lie to me."   
  
"I'm not," he told her and was about to go on, when the maid came back in. "Mr. Dimeria, there is an important call for you."   
  
"Thank you, I'll be right there." He turned to Greta, "If you will excuse me."   
  
She saw her chance, "May I use your bathroom while you are gone?"   
  
"Yes, of course, this shouldn't take to long." Then he went out the room.   
  
She waited a minute, and walked into the foyer, she looked around, and didn't spot anyone, and quickly ran up the stairs. As she got to the top, she looked around the corner, and headed towards the biggest bedroom. She thought her heart was beating so fast that she was sure anyone on the other side of the house would be able to hear it. She got to the door, and slowly turned the handle, she walked in, and was sure she had picked the right room. She looked around quickly, and found the other door leading into the bathroom. She walked in and closed the door behind her. The sink was almost totally bare, she started to open the drawers, one by one, nothing. "Where is it?" she asked quietly. Then she tried the medicine cabinet, and opened the little door with the mirror, "Bingo." She took out the hair brush. There wasn't much, but there was enough of the black hair to work. She took the small plastic bag out of her pocket of her jeans that was labeled with Stephano's name on it. She removed as many of the hairs as she could and placed them in the bag, she then sealed the bag, and put it back in her pocket. She put the brush back, and closed the cabinet.   
  
She then slowly opened the bathroom door, and the ran to the bedroom door, she slowly turned the knob and peeked out into the hallway. The coast was clear and she headed for the stairs after shutting the door behind her. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding as she started down the stairs. Then she just about jumped out of her skin, "What were you doing up there?" Stephano's voice rang up to her, making her freeze in her steps.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric moved the plant slightly closer to the background, then slightly tilted the light source to get the effect he wanted. "There we go," he said happily to himself, it had effectively blended the background and plant together. When he was finally happy with the set, he went and called the models in. He always liked doing these types of shoots, and these where some of his favorite models, even though they could be a major challenge to photograph.   
  
A woman came walking out, carrying two toddlers, one on each hip, followed by another with a baby and a preschooler. All dressed in matching outfits, the ladies got them all in their places, and after much persistence, and patience, the shoot when wonderfully. As the shoot was wrapping up, the studio door opened, and the little hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, he knew it was her, and he closed his eyes. *Why? Why does she always have to be here?* He asked himself, *Because she is your boss.* He shook his head, took the last picture, then stood and faced her. The two women then got the kids and took them back to the changing room. "What can I help you with Nicole?" He asked her, winding up the film and then taking out the roll.   
  
"Was just seeing how the shoot was doing." She said.   
  
"Well as you can see we are all done, and I'm about to go develop the pictures."   
  
Nicole smiled, and moved closer to him, "I could help you."   
  
He looked at her, "You don't know how to develop pictures."   
  
"Well, no. But you could show me, there is a lot you could show me."   
  
He looked at her, and shook his head, "There is nothing I want to show you."   
  
She straightened her back, "Eric why are you like this?" She moved closer to him, "Why do you keep pushing me away?" She put a hand on his shoulder, "We were so good together, and we can be again." She moved even closer, "I can give you something, Greta won't."   
  
He looked at her and laughed, "Oh really, and what would that be? More lies?" He took her hand off him and moved back to the camera.   
  
She wouldn't quit, "No, I can give you something you have longed for since we broke up, something we were both so good at. I know you miss making love, making love to me." She said seductively into his ear.   
  
He laughed out loud, and went and put the camera and tripod into the case on the table. "I don't miss it."   
  
"Oh please!" She basically yelled. "No matter what people say, men have needs, I know that, I accept that." She put both of her hands on each side of his shoulders and leaned into his ear, "And you know that I can take care of those needs."   
  
He turned towards her, and took her arms in his hands, and shook her slightly, "When will I get it through your head that I don't want you anymore. That I don't need you, or anything that you have or want to give me. I love Greta, NOT you!" He shoved her out of the way, and put the camera case away.   
  
She looked in shock at him, "But she can't make you happy like I can."   
  
He looked at her, "That's true. She makes me much happier that you ever could."   
  
But she wouldn't give up, "But I won't make you wait forever to be with me, I won't make you wait till a wedding night or who knows how much longer to have me."   
  
He laughed and smiled, then shook his head, "Yeah I know, I could have you when ever I wanted, just like any other man out there."   
  
She stared at him, "How dare you say that to me."   
  
"What the truth? At least I know who Greta has been with."   
  
"Yeah, nobody."   
  
"That's not true." He said with a smile.   
  
Nicole looked at him questioning, "What?"   
  
He picked up the rolls of film, and went back to the red room, he opened the door, and with a smiled replied. "No she hasn't been with nobody, she has been with me." And with that he walked in the room and closed the door on a shocked Nicole.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 60   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What?" she asked in a panic.   
  
"What where you doing upstairs?" Stephano asked her again.   
  
Greta thought fast, "I went to the bathroom. Like I asked."   
  
"Why didn't you use the one in the foyer?"   
  
"There's one in the foyer?" she asked, trying to sound convincing. She said walking back down the stairs, slowly.   
  
He shook his head, "Yes, there is a half bath right there." He said pointing to the door.   
  
"I didn't know, I'm sorry."   
  
"That's okay, now what other questions do you have for me?" He said as they walked back into the living room.   
  
"Oh, ummm, my last question was, why did you take John away from my mother? Why was it so important that you had to bring him to Salem?"   
  
"Greta, the only thing I will tell you, and this is the truth. I had no idea how close your mother and John really were. I had no clue that having him leave her would devastate her so much. And once he was gone, there was no way that I could bring him back to her."   
  
"Well, if that is all you will tell me, then I'm done here, thank you." And with that she walked to the door and left. Leaving Stephano there, with a curious look on his face.   
  
She left and got into her car, a green mustang, and drove away. She took the bag out of her pocket, and put it in the glove compartment, "One down, and one to go." She told herself as she drove to Marlena's apartment.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric got done developing the pictures, and put them in a large envelope, and walked out of the studio. He walked over to Nicole's office, and gave the envelope to the secretary. He was about ready to walk away, when she spoke.   
  
"Mrs. Roberts said that she would like to speak to you about an upcoming shoot."   
  
Eric sighed, and went to the door, knocked and then opened it. "You wanted to see me?" He said.   
  
Nicole smiled, "Yes, the shoot tomorrow, there has been a slight change."   
  
Eric remembered that he had a lingerie shoot the next day, "And that would be?"   
  
"Well Tonya can't do it, she sprained her ankle or something, so we are getting someone to fill in."   
  
"And who would that be?"   
  
Nicole smiled, "Me."   
  
"You have to be kidding."   
  
"Nope, we couldn't get anyone else at the last minute like this."   
  
"Last minute? You have about a day before the shoot, there are a ton of other models that could do it. Besides, what does Lucas have to say about this?"   
  
"I haven't had a chance to tell him about it, but I'm sure he won't mind."   
  
"Then I have developed a sudden cold, and I won't be in tomorrow."   
  
She walked closer to him, "What afraid you won't be able to keep you desires in check?"   
  
"You just don't give up do you?"   
  
"Not when there is something I want."   
  
"I'm not afraid of my desires, because they aren't for you, I'm just afraid I may be sick."   
  
She looked offended, "May I remind you that I am your boss."   
  
"And may I remind you, that if you keep this up, I will tell your husband. And there is a little thing called sexual harassment."   
  
"A man filing sexual harassment, that's a joke." She turned back to her desk, got a few pieces of paper, "These are the plans for the shoot, it will start at noon tomorrow. And you will be there, or you will find yourself out of a job."   
  
"Fine." He said and walked out of the office.   
  
"I'll get him right where I want him." She said to herself with a smile on her face.   
  
Eric just kept shaking his head, and then he had a thought and a smile crossed his face. He walked down the hall, and knocked on Lucas's office door.   
  
"Come in." He heard and walked into the room. "Eric, what can I help you with."   
  
"Well, I just wanted to let you know that the model for the shoot tomorrow can't come in, and so Nicole is taking her place. It's a lingerie shoot, and I thought you might want to come to it. Maybe surprise her or something."   
  
Lucas smiled, "Well thank you for telling me, Eric. That sounds like a good idea."   
  
"The shoot shouldn't take to long, you could be alone afterwards if you wanted."   
  
"That sounds like a good surprise for her, thanks man. I'll be there. What time?"   
  
"It starts at noon." And with that he left, with a smile on his face. *I got you now Nicole.*   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued 


	13. Chapters 61-65

TITLE: DAYS Fairy Tale: Eric & Greta: Chapters 61-65  
  
WRITTEN BY: Heather Ferguson (fergus80)  
  
EMAIL: hferguso@niu.edu  
  
WEBSITE: http://eric_greta.tripod.com (from when Jensen was on days)  
  
Rating: If you can watch DAYS, you can read this. If there is a rating change, a link to the chap. will be provided.   
  
Disclaimer: Days of Our Lives and all of their characters are property of Corday Productions and NBC.   
  
My Rant: Okay, I'm finally putting this up on FanFiction.net. Mostly to free up my website space. This was started way back in Oct. of 1999, and I haven't decided if it's finished yet or not. Reviews are always welcome!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 61   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Marlena opened the door, "Greta, this is a surprise."   
  
"Sorry to just come over without calling." She said as she walked in, and Marlena closed the door behind her.   
  
"Oh, it's no problem at all." They went over to the couch, and Greta sat down. "Would you like something to drink?"   
  
"No, I'm fine, but thank you." Greta replied, and Marlena sat down across from her.   
  
"So, did you stop by to talk about something, or someone?" She asked with a wink.   
  
Greta laughed. "Well I was in the neighborhood and I thought I would stop by and see how everything was."   
  
The two talked for awhile about things, and Eric. Greta laughed as they went through the family photo albums. Greta was waiting for an opportunity, and she got one, just like before when the phone rang. She excused herself to the bathroom, and went upstairs.   
  
She passed by the main bathroom and the kids bedrooms and went right for the master bedroom. She opened the door and shut it quickly. She headed directly to the bathroom, and looked through it for a hair brush. She found Marlena's, but it took her a little longer to find John's. When she did, she was very disappointed. It was clean, not one hair on it. *Now what?* She thought to herself, then she had one more idea. She quickly exited the bathroom and bedroom and headed to the main bathroom. She opened up the side drawer, and found Brady's and Belle's hair brushes. She took some of the black hair from the one, and the blond hair from the other, and placed it in the other bag labeled John, from her pocket. She then put the hair bag back in her pocket. She smiled, she had done it. Now all she had to do was get the samples to the lab.   
  
She walked out of the bathroom, and headed back down stairs, just as Marlena was getting off the phone.   
  
"Well, Greta, I hate to do this, but I have to go to the hospital, a patient really needs to see me."   
  
"Oh, that's okay. I understand, I need to get some other errands done anyway."   
  
Marlena grabbed her purse, and they both walked to the door. They then headed down the elevator, "Well, we will have to have lunch sometime and continue our talk."   
  
Greta smiled, "I would like that."   
  
Marlena grinned in return, "So would I."   
  
They then parted ways, and soon Greta was back in her car and on her way to the lab.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric walked into the apartment, set his key and wallet on the side table, and shut the door behind him. "Greta?" He said, but got no answer. "Guess she's not home yet." He sighed, he was hoping she was, he just wanted to curl up on the couch with her and relax. He was about ready to call her cell phone, just to see when she would get home, when the door opened.   
  
Greta walked in, and set down her stuff and not even a second later, the door was closed and she was swept up into a passionate kiss. Eric pulled her close to him, his mouth plundering hers. Her arms wrapped around him, her mouth opening to allow his tongue access. The kiss continued, their hands roaming each other, and then finally they broke apart. Greta smiled, "Well hello to you too."   
  
"Hey, I missed you." He said following her into her bedroom, with his arms around her waist. "So whatcha do today?"   
  
She paused, "Well I visited your mother, and got to see your baby pictures." She said turning in his arms, and kissing him on the forehead, "Such a cutie pie. Especially in that bunny suit."   
  
"Ohhh no, she showed you those?"   
  
Greta nodded as she pulled away, and grabbed her pajama's, "We aren't going anywhere are we?"   
  
"Nope." He said, as she started pushing him out the door. "What? It's not like I haven't seen it all before." He said with a grin and a wink.   
  
"Yeah, yeah. Well too bad."   
  
She shut the door and started to change.   
  
He leaned against the door, and continued talking. "Now that picture, remember it was Halloween and I was only three years old."   
  
"I know, and as I said it was really cute." She said as she changed quickly then opened the door. She kissed him, "And I think you would still look cute in a bunny suit." She said with a wink, and walked into the kitchen.   
  
He looked at her questioningly, and followed her, "Uhh, Greta, is there some type of fetishes that you have that I should know about?" He said with a smirk.   
  
"Eww, NO." She said and playfully hit his shoulder, then she got a seductive grin on her face, "At least not anything like that." She grabbed a can of pop out of the fridge and went to sit down. He grabbed one too, and then went to sit down.   
  
He looked at her for a few minutes, then after thinking through things, he spoke. "What, what are they?" He said very curious.   
  
She laughed, "I'm not telling."   
  
"But, you can tell me."   
  
She laughed, "Maybe another time." She said as she opened the can and took a drink then set it on the table. He set his can down as well and moved over to her, and tickled her side. "Tell me." And he tickled her again, and she laughed trying to move away.   
  
"Nevvvverrrrr." She laughed and giggled as he continued, she tried to wrestle away from him, and gave up. She then tried to tickle him, in the spots she knew he was ticklish. Soon they were both giggling and laughing, and rolling around on the couch. Greta finally got some leverage, and rolled him over. She laughed triumphantly when she got on top.   
  
Eric grinned at her, "Well if I would have known you liked to be on top so much..." He didn't get to finish his statement as another playful hit, hit his chest. He laughed, then grabbed her arms to his chest. She tried to struggle, but when his one hand came to the back of her head, and pulled her down to a kiss, she stopped resisting. They continued kissing, both hearts racing, breathing becoming erratic. Eric slowly broke away, and took a deep breath. "How much longer."   
  
Greta kissed him again, moved her hips slightly, got the response from him she wanted, then spoke, "About two and half weeks."   
  
"Ahhhhh," he screamed and she laughed. "No I'm okay. As long as it's you, I would wait forever," she smiled, and he received another kiss. Eventually they broke apart, tried to get those thoughts out of their head, and relaxed together for the night.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 62   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few days had passed already since Greta had dropped the samples off at the DNA lab, she was going crazy waiting for the results. *They should be done soon.*   
  
Eric watched her out of the corner of his eye as he watched TV and munched on some pop corn, finally he just asked. "Greta, what's wrong?"   
  
She looked over at him. "Nothing, just..." She thought for a minute, *I just need to relax,* she thought to herself. "I think I'm going to go take a bath, and relax."   
  
He gave he a look, sitting down the popcorn. She smiled at him wickedly, "And no, you can't come with me."   
  
He gave a large pout, "Oh, you are no fun."   
  
She walked past him, and leaned over the side of the couch kissed him on the cheak and then whispered into his ear, "In two weeks you can join me whenever you want." She gave him a quick kiss, and then ran into the bathroom, with him hot on her heels, she shut the door, and locked it quickly.   
  
He turned around and walked back to the couch laughing, he flopped down on the couch, and continued watching the television again.   
  
At some point he had fallen asleep and woke with a start, with a knock at the door. Then he heard her yell out to him, "Eric? Eric, can you get that, I'm drying off."   
  
He shook his head to get the sleep out, "Yeah." And he stood up and walked to the door, and opened it.   
  
A guy was on the other side, "Is Ms. Greta Von Amburg here?"   
  
"Yes she is, but she's occupied at the moment, can I help you?"   
  
"Yeah, she has a delivery here." He said handing Eric a white, large envelope.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
With the the guy left and Eric shut the door, he walked over to the bathroom door, looking at the envelope. He read the address on the front, and did a double take. Greta walked out of the bathroom, in a towel, drying her hair. "Who was it?" She asked.   
  
Eric looked at her, "It was a delivery guy, from the same lab that did that DNA test on your mother."   
  
Greta looked up at him, and saw the questioning look on his face, and sighed. She closed her eyes, and walked into her bedroom, he followed her.   
  
"Greta what is going on here? What do you need with DNA tests?"   
  
She took out some clothes, and set them on the bed. "Eric, let me get dressed, and then we can talk, and then I really want to look at that envelope."   
  
He saw the pleading look in her eyes, and agreed, he walked back out into the living room and sat back down on the couch. He stared at the envelope trying to figure out exactly what was in it, and why Greta hadn't told him about it.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta hurried up and got dressed, put on some lotion, combed out her hair. She didn't want to have this conversation yet, and she knew Eric wouldn't be happy about it. She was just hoping she would have time to figure out how to tell him. She sighed, ran her fingers through her wet hair, and decided to just face him. She walked out of the bedroom, and too the couch. And sat down next to him, she looked into his eyes, and saw the questioning look in them.   
  
She took a deep breath, and began. "Eric do you remember that I told you that my mother told me something before she died?"   
  
He nodded his head yes.   
  
"I know you asked me about it a few times, and I just said I wasn't ready to talk about it. Well she told me who my father was."   
  
Eric looked at her in shock, but let her continue.   
  
"The reason I didn't tell anyone, is that with everything my mother has done, I didn't trust her to be telling the truth. And I didn't want to take the chance and ruin someone's life by telling them I'm their daughter and then not being."   
  
He nodded, "That makes sense. But why didn't you tell me? I could try and help you figure it out."   
  
She took a deep breath, "Because there were two possible people and you know both of them." She said and then watched his expression to see if he figured out what she was saying.   
  
He looked at her and it slowly dawned on him, it made perfect sense, the two people who were around her mother the most. "John or Stephano."   
  
She nodded, "Same question as with Hope's baby, another reason I didn't tell anyone. I was waiting to see who the father was. But then the whole avalanche and everything, made me realize I couldn't wait any longer."   
  
Eric reached out, and took her hand in his, and let her go on.   
  
"I didn't want to tell anyone, cause I wasn't sure myself. I was afraid how you would react..."   
  
He cut her off, "Why would you be afraid of how I would react?"   
  
"Well, John is your mother's husband, your stepfather." Eric grinned slightly on that, "And well, Stephano is the mortal enemy of the Brady's."   
  
He began to understand why she hadn't told him.   
  
"And I didn't tell you, because you wouldn't have let me use the plan I had to get the DNA samples."   
  
He looked at her, "DNA samples?" He then looked at the envelope in his hands, "How the hell did you get a sample of Stephano's DNA?"   
  
"I went to go see him."   
  
"You what!?!"   
  
"I knew you wouldn't like it, if I told you."   
  
"You are damn right I wouldn't have liked it."   
  
"Well what else was I supposed to do? I went there pretending to ask questions about my mother, which he was not helpful with at all. But I had the opportunity to get into his bathroom and get some of his DNA from his hair brush."   
  
Eric put his head in his hand, and then ran it through his hair. He shook his head, "Well at least the DNA test my say if he is human or not." He looked at her, realizing what he might possibly be saying, "But either way Greta, you are nothing like him, you have to know that."   
  
"I know, and that is why, if he does turn out to be my father, I'm not telling anyone, but you."   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Yes, you have seen what he is like with his children. What he can do. And if I am, I am sure he has no idea. I don't want to have to deal with him."   
  
Eric understood completely. "Okay." He then looked at Greta, "Your mother told you it was John didn't she?"   
  
"How did you know that?"   
  
"Because, why would she lie and tell you it was Stephano?"   
  
She smiled, "That's true. Yes, my mother told me John was my father, and I believed her for awhile. She had always told me I was created by a great love. But then when I saw how close Hope was as my mother with Stephano, I wasn't so sure anymore."   
  
He looked at her, then the envelope, "Well there is only one way to find out."   
  
Greta looked at him, and then the envelope in his hand, she took a deep breath, and he handed her the envelop. She ripped it open, took out the piece of paper and read it.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 63   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta looked at the piece of paper that would confirm the identity of her father. She read it, and read it again, to let it sink in.   
  
Eric looked at her, trying to read from her face who it was, he was in just as much suspense as she was.   
  
She folded up the piece of paper, and with a blank look on her face moved closer to him, and hugged him. He hugged her back, and held her, and feared the words she would say. But he vowed to himself, he would not let the fact of her parentage affect his feelings for her.   
  
But she surprised him, "Well we aren't going to have to argue where to spend christmas, stepbrother." He looked her in the eyes, saw the wetness there, and just about cried with her. She smiled, "She told me the truth. She told me the truth," She said again, and hugged him.   
  
He wrapped his arms around her, and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He was extremely happy for her, he knew it would be a little weird, being stepbrother and stepsister, but heck, Bo and Billie where sort of, and this was Salem.   
  
She looked back up at him, "I'm just worried, to tell him."   
  
"Why?'   
  
"Well, with the question of Hope's baby and all, the whole thing with Gina, and everything. I don't want to do anything to jeopardize John and your mom's marriage."   
  
"Greta..." He trailed off shacking his head. "They both love you, and you would be family eventually anyway," he said with a wink and she smiled. "It's not like it just happened, it happened a long time before they even knew each other. And if they have already basically worked through the other, and all kinds of other obstacles, this will not be a problem." He smiled, kisses her softly, "Besides, you not only have a father to tell, but a half sister, a half brother, a step mom, a step sister, and well you told me already." He said sliding her to sit on his lap.   
  
The tears ran down her cheeks, "A family."   
  
He smiled, "A very big family. Which you are a part of."   
  
She smiled wider, more tears running down her face, "A real family." He kissed her again, and leaned back against the couch, and laid her head on his chest, lightly caressing her back. He kissed the top of her head, letting the news sink in for both of them. They sat there like that for a long time. Then he spoke softly, "So when do you want to tell them? Soon or wait for the results of the baby."   
  
She thought about it for a minute. "Now that I think about it, before would be better. Mostly to get it out of the way, and then I can be there for him as his daughter either way."   
  
Eric smiled. "Okay, so when?" She looked at him, then at the clock, it was still early. He looked at her, already knowing what she was going to say, "Now?"   
  
"To soon?"   
  
He smiled, "No, I just thought you would wait awhile is all."   
  
She smiled, "Normally I would, but I have waited so long already, and the baby could be born anytime now."   
  
He agreed, and they both stood up. Eric called Marlena, and she picked up the phone. He asked if they were free for the night, and they were, and then asked if the they could come to the penthouse and see them. Marlena said that it would be wonderful, and that she would see them soon. He then hung up the phone, Greta grabbed the letter, and they left.   
  
Greta was very nervous on the way over, "Maybe we should wait, it is kind of soon."   
  
"Wait till when?" he asked her, reaching out to take her hand, and kiss the top of it.   
  
"I don't know, something happens, and someone needs blood and I'm the only match."   
  
Eric laughed, "You be surprised at how often that happens." She laughed too, "Greta, you know it's the best to tell them, and not keep it from them."   
  
She agreed, and soon they pulled into the penthouse parking ramp. They made their way inside and up the elevator. Belle answered the door and they each got a hug from her. They walked in the door.   
  
"Hey Eric, looks like everyone's here." Sami said from the couch with Marlena sitting beside her.   
  
Eric looked over at Greta, and he could see her trying to retreat, there was just to many people here. He held her hand to try and comfort her, and she smiled up at him.   
  
Marlena looked at the too of them, with a questioning look in her eyes. She stood up and moved over to them, "Is there some type of news we should know about?"   
  
Greta looked at her in shock, "News? What... what do you mean?"   
  
Marlena's eyes grew wider and took Greta's left hand, while Greta just stared at her. She saw the blank ring finger, and Eric understood and laughed.   
  
"No, mom, nothing like that."   
  
John came up and held Doc's shoulders, "Well it looks like no wedding planning yet. You'll just have to make due with still helping Hope with hers."   
  
"Well, look at them, they came over to tell us something." She said with a smile, and then a slight head tilt.   
  
Eric got the look quickly, "Mother, no."   
  
"What?" She asked innocently.   
  
"No, Greta isn't pregnant either."   
  
Then Greta started laughing, she was starting to feel better, and the thought that she was actually a part of this wonderful family, made everything so much easier.   
  
Eric looked over at Belle, Sami, and Brady, then back to John and Marlena. "Actually, if you all don't mind, we would like to talk to John alone for a minute.   
  
Everyone gave them a weird look, and then after a few seconds John said, "Sure, is the balcony okay?" They nodded and followed him out, with everyone watching them go.   
  
"I wonder what that is all about?" Sami asked to no one in particular.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 64   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric shut the door behind them, and held onto Greta's shoulder from behind, feeling her shake a little. His thumbs moved lightly over her shoulders trying to get her to relax a little.   
  
"Okay, what did you want to talk to me alone about?" John asked them.   
  
Greta started to talk, trying to figure out how to word it just right. "Well I know this isn't necessarily the best time for this or anything, but waiting to say it wouldn't be any better either." She took a deep breath, looked into his eyes, then decided better of it, and choose a spot on his chest to look at instead. "Well, umm... When my mother died, she told me something." She stopped.   
  
John reached out and tilted her head to look up at him, "What did she tell you?"   
  
She looked up into his eyes, and a single tear ran down her cheek. "She told me... she told me who my father was." She said quietly.   
  
She watched his eyes, and watched as the understanding went through them. He took a step back, closed his eyes, and spoke, "Why didn't you tell me then?" He said softly.   
  
"Well my mother hasn't always been truthful. I wanted to make sure. Make sure she wasn't protecting me, by telling me you were when someone else was."   
  
"Stephano."   
  
Greta nodded, "I got some of his DNA, and well I tried to get yours, but it didn't work, so I used Belle's instead." She held up the envelope, "The results came today." She handed him the letter, and looked at it. The proof was right there on that piece of paper.   
  
He looked into her eyes, "I don't need the results." He gave them back to her, she looked at him confused. He walked over to her slowly, and rested his hand on her cheek, he closed his eyes and a few memories rushed through his head, he opened his eyes again. "I think somewhere, somehow I always knew it."   
  
Eric smiled as John opened up his arms, and Greta fell into them for a hug. She had always considered him a father figure, as Father John, she just never knew until now, how true his name was for her. John closed his eyes, and rested his head on the top of hers, and just held her to him.   
  
Eric turned around when her heard the door open softly to see Marlena there, with Sami, Belle, and Brady right behind her. "We just wanted to make sure everything is okay."   
  
They all walked back inside, and John pulled Greta back in for another hug. John motioned Eric to give Marlena the piece of paper.   
  
"What is this?" She asked as she started to read it, then she looked up, "Oh my." She said covering her one hand with her mouth.   
  
"What?" The other three asked impatient.   
  
Marlena looked at Greta, and walked over to her, "Welcome to the family." She said and hugged the both of them.   
  
"What is going on?" Belle asked confused, as Sami hugged Eric.   
  
John laughed, "Belle, Greta is my daughter." Belle's and Brady's eye's light up. "And therefore, she is both of yours' half sister."   
  
Belle smiled and ran over and joined the hug. Brady wasn't so giddy, but was still happy and joined the the hug as well. "Wait a minute. Doesn't that mean that Eric is Greta's brother too?"   
  
Eric groaned, "NO."   
  
Marlena laughed, "No sweetie, they are only related by you and me and your dad being married."   
  
"Oh, yeah that makes sense."   
  
"So you are all okay by this?" Greta asked them all, after they broke apart.   
  
"Well, I'm not that surprised by it." Marlena said, and John nodded in agreement.   
  
"Hey, I have another older sister." Belle said with a smile.   
  
"The bigger the family the better, right?" Brady asked.   
  
"Hey you would be family eventually anyway." Sami added.   
  
"Will everyone stop with that." Eric said blushing slightly. "When and if we are ready for that we will."   
  
"Okay, okay. We get the hint." Marlena said.   
  
They then all sat down, talked, ate dinner together, and just basically bonded as a family. Greta felt like she was in heaven. Her whole life she wanted to be part of a family, a large family, a normal family. And now, well she was, even though most wouldn't consider it normal, it was perfect for her.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 65   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric opened the door to the apartment, and ushered Greta in ahead of him, then walked inside himself. She turned on the lights as he shut and locked the door. "Oh my god, it's two in the morning." Greta said looking at him.   
  
Eric laughed, "Well we all get together and we do a lot of talking." She smiled, and walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around his middle. He smiled, kissed the top of her head, and hugged her back. "Happy?"   
  
"I can't believe how well it all went."   
  
"I had a feeling, they all love you, you know."   
  
She smiled, looked up at him, and kissed him. "And I love them, and you."   
  
He smiled and kissed her again. "I think we should head to bed, at least I should, I have to work tomorrow." She smiled and agreed and they went and changed, and then she snuck into bed with him. He wrapped his arms around her, and they fell asleep.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A couple more days passed, and John and Greta spent more time together. Sometimes they brought Marlena along, other times Belle or Brady. But mostly they just wanted time alone, to get to know each other as father and daughter. They actually found out that it wasn't that hard to do.   
  
And while they spent time together, Eric still went to work. He was happy for a few days, because Nicole and Lucas had actually left for a few days on a vacation together. He didn't have to deal with her. He loved his work, he loved photography, but he hated being around Nicole. And when they came back early from their vacation he was extremely disappointed.   
  
He got done with his work, and hurried back to the apartment. Tonight him and Greta were going to figure out exactly where they would go next weekend. He smiled, one more week. No snow, no danger, just them. They were both looking forward to it, immensely.   
  
A little bit later, he walked into the apartment, and found Greta on the phone. He kissed her on the check, and then put his keys and wallet on the side table. He sat down, took off his shoes, and laid back on the couch.   
  
"Okay, that's great. I'll let you know soon. Okay, bye." She hung up the phone, and sat down on the couch beside Eric.   
  
"Who was that?" He asked looking up at her.   
  
She leaned down and kissed him, and then sat back up. "That was the Realtor from Paris."   
  
"Oh?"   
  
"They found a buyer, and they want to finalize and get everything signed to move in."   
  
"That's great." He said and sat up. She looked at him, not wanting to say the rest. "What? What is it."   
  
"They want to do the paper work soon, like this week."   
  
"How long will it take?"   
  
"Well to get everything finalized and everything, and by the time I get out there. It could take a little over a week." He closed his eyes, and laid back down. "I know, I know. It seems like every time we can, something happens. But maybe, it won't take that long, and I can get back early." She moved to straddle him, and laid down over him. He smiled up at her, "I'll make it up to you." She said with a seductive smile.   
  
"Mmm, how may I ask?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes.   
  
"You'll just have to wait and see."   
  
Eric groaned, "Yeah but how long do I have to wait?" He said with a wink.   
  
"I promise, when I get back from Paris we will go away for the weekend, alone, together."   
  
"I wish I could go with you, but I have photo shoots scheduled."   
  
"I know, I wish you could too." She kissed him again.   
  
"So when are you going to make the flight reservations?"   
  
She looked over at the phone, "Well the sooner I go, the sooner I get back."   
  
He smiled, patted her on the back, "Go make the reservations." She jumped up, and called. After some time, she finally got a flight the next morning at eight a.m.   
  
That night they made dinner together, and actually broke out the candles and wine, then went to bed early. But instead of sleeping, they cuddled up to one another and spent the hours talking. "I'm going to miss you so much," Greta said looking into his eyes.   
  
"And I'm going to miss you too," He said and kissed her. "I love you Greta."   
  
"I love you too." She said. They kissed good night, and then fell asleep in each other's arms.   
  
The next morning, they both got up early, and Eric drove her to the airport for her flight.   
  
They kissed each other at the boarding gate. "Last call for light 803 to Paris, France." Called the flight attendant.   
  
"I have to go." Greta said in Eric's arms. She moved to leave, but he wouldn't let go. "Eric..."   
  
"Hurry back."   
  
"I will."   
  
"Be careful, and call me when you get there."   
  
She smiled at him, "I will." They kissed again, and finally he let her go. "I love you." She said and walked to the gate.   
  
"I love you too," he called after her, and watched her walk through the gate. The flight attendant closed the doors and followed her.   
  
Eric watched out of the airport windows as the plane taxied down the runway, and then took off. He then slowly walked out of the airport, and drove to Titan.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta watched out the window of the plane, as the land got further and further away. "I'll be back soon." She said softly.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued 


	14. Chapters 66-70

TITLE: DAYS Fairy Tale: Eric & Greta: Chapters 66-70  
  
WRITTEN BY: Heather Ferguson (fergus80)  
  
EMAIL: hferguso@niu.edu  
  
WEBSITE: http://eric_greta.tripod.com (from when Jensen was on days)  
  
Rating: If you can watch DAYS, you can read this. If there is a rating change, a link to the chap. will be provided.   
  
Disclaimer: Days of Our Lives and all of their characters are property of Corday Productions and NBC.   
  
My Rant: Okay, I'm finally putting this up on FanFiction.net. Mostly to free up my website space. This was started way back in Oct. of 1999, and I haven't decided if it's finished yet or not. Reviews are always welcome!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 66   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric made his way to the photo lab, and started setting up the lighting for the next shoot. He checked the schedule again, it was some makeup ad. He added more lighting, and changed the backdrop. The door opened, and he turned around, and sighed, then went to go put the film in the cameras.   
  
"Hello to you too," Nicole said from behind him. "Someone isn't in a good mood, did you and Greta have a fight or something?" She said, hoping the answer was yes.   
  
He turned to her, as he was cleaning off the lens. "As if it's any of your business. But no, we did not have a fight. Greta is on a plane to France as we speak."   
  
Nicole's eyes lit up, *That means he's all alone.* "For how long?" She asked innocently.   
  
"About a week." He said turning away and setting down the camera. Then moving to the next one.   
  
She smiled, "So why is she going?"   
  
Eric turned to look at her, "Why all the questions Nicole?"   
  
"Just making small talk. I mean, why couldn't she wait and go when you had time off? Or did she just want to go by herself and get away?"   
  
Eric shook his head, "The Realtor found a buyer for the chateau, and they are closing the deal."   
  
"Oh."   
  
Eric put the next camera on the tripod, then turned to her. "Now, that we have went over my relationship, how are you and Lucas doing?"   
  
"We're fine."   
  
Eric nodded, "That doesn't sound good. Still working on that baby?" He looked through the lens of the camera, then went over to change some of the lighting again.   
  
"Yes, Lucas really wants one."   
  
"What about you?"   
  
She turned away and pretended to look at the schedule. "Of course I want a child."   
  
Eric shook his head at the lack of enthusiasm, and decided to change the topic. "So when is the model coming in for this shoot?"   
  
Right then the door opened, and in walked the model.   
  
Nicole motioned at her. "Speak of the devil."   
  
Minutes later the shoot began. A couple hours, and lunch later, the shoot was done. Eric took the film and went to develop them.   
  
"Let the others do that, why don't we get a drink or something?" Nicole asked.   
  
Eric just laughed. "I don't think so." And with that he went into the dark room.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric looked at the clock for the millionth time, and sighed. The cordless phone was sitting on the couch beside him, and the news was on the TV. *Where is she?* He asked again, *She was supposed to call when she got there, and that was supposed to be over and hour ago.* He was worried. He knew nothing to bad happened or it would have been on the news. He jumped when the phone rang. He picked it up and answered it, "Hello?"   
  
"Eric, hi."   
  
"Oh, Greta, it is so good to hear your voice."   
  
"It's nice to hear yours too and be off that plane. We had such bad turbulence, they had us in our seat belts for most of the end of the trip. My cell phone was in the over head compartment, so I couldn't call. I'm sorry."   
  
"It's okay, just glad you made it all right."   
  
"Yeah, well I am going to get a taxi and head over to the hotel. I'm exhausted."   
  
"I bet."   
  
"I love you." She said with a slight yawn.   
  
He smiled, "I love you too, now get to that hotel and get some sleep."   
  
"I'll call you tomorrow."   
  
"Okay, talk to you soon."   
  
"Bye." She said, he said his good bye as well and they hung up. Eric turned off the television, yawned, and headed for bed.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta got her luggage and then hailed a taxi, the driver got her bags inside, and helped her into the car. "Hotel de Crillon, s'il vous plaît."   
  
The driver nodded and started to drive. Greta looked out the widow, she was back in Paris, her home. *No, it used to be my home. My home is now Salem, with Eric and John... my father, and family.* She smiled at that. She was so happy, she had a wonderful family, and a man she loved very much. She wished Eric was with her. The last time they were in Paris was so nice. *That's when he first kissed me.* She smiled again, but it faded, as she realized how alone she was there. The driver soon pulled up front, and a bellboy was already getting the luggage out of the taxi. Greta paid the driver, and got out of the taxi when the door man opened the door, and then the door to the hotel for her. She walked into the the grand, beautiful hotel, and made her way to front desk. She checked in, and then made her way to the room. After tipping the bellboy, she took a quick shower, and then went to bed. She laid awake for quite sometime. She had gotten so used to sleeping in Eric's arms that now that he wasn't there, she couldn't sleep. But after some time, the long plane ride took it's toll her body and mind finally gave in to sleep.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 67   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning when Greta woke up she went to meet with the Realtor. She found out that the people would meet with her the next day, and that they wanted to look over the property one more time. Also, the papers were almost done. She decided to take the day and go and see the chateau herself. She spent awhile in her mother's bedroom. even though it was now empty, having sold or donated most of the furniture in the house. The paintings, and other things she decided she couldn't separate herself from, were being stored. She walked through the rooms, and found her way into the tower. She shivered as she thought of how her mother was locked up in there for all those years. She vowed that some day Stephano would pay for doing that to her mother. But right now she just wanted to forget about it. She walked out of the room and made her way through the rest of the house. She smiled as she came to another room. The room was bare but she could almost see the chair she tried to hide behind, the way the dust had made her sneeze. She smiled as Eric had found her, and then.. kissed her.   
  
That kiss, that perfect first kiss. She knew things would never be the same after that. She explored the rest of the chateau and then took the rental car back to the city. She toured the Paris sites, and then returned to the hotel for dinner and a call to Eric.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric walked through Salem place, and stopped at the Travel agency window, when he saw the advertisement for Paris. He stared through the window, *Oh how I wish I was there with her.* Just then his cell phone rang.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"HI sweetie," Eric smiled.   
  
"Greta, I was just thinking of you."   
  
He could almost hear her smile over the phone. "That's good, what were you thinking?"   
  
"How much I wish I was with you."   
  
"Me too."   
  
"So how is it going?"   
  
"I'm meeting with the people tomorrow, and the paperwork is almost finished."   
  
"So maybe you can come home early."   
  
"I'm not sure, the people still want to look one more time."   
  
"Well, while you wait, see the sites, have some fun."   
  
She laughed, "Already did some of that today. Went and saw the chateau as well, took a few pictures, relived some memories."   
  
"Any in particular?"   
  
"Some nice ones, when I wasn't alone in Paris last time."   
  
Eric smiled, "We are going to have to go back sometime."   
  
"That would be wonderful." She said, and then he heard a knock at the door over the phone. "Just a minute," She said, and then she walked over to the door. He could hear her talk to someone, and something being wheeled into the room. She told them thank you, and then picked up the phone. "Sorry about that, it was room service."   
  
"Greta, why didn't you go out to dinner?"   
  
"I didn't want to go out alone, decided to stay in and watch a movie."   
  
"So what did you get for dessert?"   
  
"What makes you think I got dessert?" She asked with a laugh.   
  
"Cause I know you, and I know it is probably loaded with Chocolate."   
  
She laughed again, "Guilty as charged. Translated into english, it's called, Chocolate Lovers Dream." He laughed. "So much chocolate, I might make myself sick."   
  
"Well, eat something else first."   
  
"Oh, I will. I won't be able to get half of everything I ordered, I missed the french food, and the smell. Oh, you should smell how wonderful it all is."   
  
He laughed, "Well then I should let you eat your dinner."   
  
She sighed, "Okay, I'm just not sure when or if I will be able to call tomorrow, it might be pretty hectic."   
  
"Well, if you can't it's okay. Just try and keep it touch."   
  
"Awh, I miss you too."   
  
He smiled and shook his head, *Just how sappy are we?* He asked himself, but he didn't care, he loved it and her. "I love you, Greta."   
  
"I love you too, and I will try to talk again soon."   
  
They said their good-byes, and Eric went back to his shopping and errands. What he didn't see was the blonde behind the bushes listening to his conversation. She stood up and watched him leave. "How revolting." She said. "So sweet to each other it could give you a tooth ache." Nicole sighed, "I will make sure it won't be that sweet much longer. Cause as you know my dear Greta, when the cat is gone, the mice will play." And with a devilish smile she followed Eric.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 68   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta met with the buyers the next day, and together with the Realtor they viewed the chateau again. She was curious as to why she was really needed, and couldn't just be there to sign the papers. But after talking to the buyers she realized, why. They wanted to know the history, about the people who lived there, how it was decorated. She actually had some fun describing to them how it was furnished, and talking about her mother.   
  
A couple hours later she was on her way back to the hotel, and would meet the Realtor tomorrow to finalize the papers. She would actually be back in Salem early. She dragged herself into the hotel room, and looked at the clock. She was exhausted, but Eric was still at work. She decided to call tomorrow.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta woke the next morning, and went down to the hotel restaurant for some breakfast. She then called the airport and booked a flight. She wasn't happy that she had to take a flight the next day, mid-morning. But at least she would get home early, and maybe her and Eric could still take the weekend together. She smiled at the thought.   
  
She then went shopping, she had nothing else to do. She bought a ton of new clothes, and a few things she thought Eric might like. At that thought she blushed slightly. She brought it all back to the hotel, and then went to go sign the papers.   
  
He hands shaked slightly as she sighed the line. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding when she saw her name there. The Realtor smiled, and Greta knew why. She was getting about seven percent of the sale. The Realtor then told her, the money would be deposited into her France bank account by the end of the day. Greta told the lady her thanks for taking care of everything and then left.   
  
When she got back to the room, she called Eric.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hi," she said sweetly.   
  
"Greta. How's it going?" He asked her.   
  
She smiled, and decided not to tell him everything, "It's going, I hope to be home soon, but not sure exactly when."   
  
"So what all have you been doing?"   
  
She laughed, "Shopping."   
  
"Buy out all the shops in Paris?"   
  
"Not all of them," she laughed again and so did he. "How's Salem?"   
  
"Well everyone misses you. Had to convince John that you didn't need his help, and that he should stay here. Hope went to the hospital with contractions, but they weren't the real ones."   
  
Greta smiled, "Should be soon then."   
  
"Yeah, real soon. Work is work."   
  
"Nicole still working you hard?"   
  
"Yeah, but at least I only have a half day friday. Just wish you were here to share it."   
  
Greta smiled, "Yeah me too."   
  
"Are you sure you won't be able to come home this friday, by midday?"   
  
"Eric I can't catch a flight on friday, I'm sorry." She grinned, *Because I am coming home on thursday.* She thought to herself.   
  
"It's okay, I understand." Greta heard a voice in the back ground, and Eric answer, "Okay, okay, just a minute.... Sorry about that, I need to get back to work." He sighed.   
  
"Okay, I'll talk to you soon. I love you." Greta said.   
  
"I love you too." Eric told her, and they said their good-byes. Greta hung up the phone. "Oh I have a surprise for you." She took out her address book and then called Green Mountain Lodge, she made reservations for one of the suites, one with a hot tub. She smiled, and then headed off to take a bath, and then pack to go home.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day, Eric went to work once more. This shoot was of five little kids, some of this favorite subjects, at least for the first half. The second half was a swim suit shoot. Nicole was there bright and early nothing new about that. Halfway through the first one, he finally asked her to leave. He couldn't stand her breathing down his neck anymore.   
  
Nicole left, and walked back towards her office, her secretary was on the phone, writing down a message. Nicole decided to wait, and see what it was.   
  
"That sounds wonderful. No, don't worry I won't say a word. Yes, he will be surprised." Nicole's ears perked up. "Okay, I'll tell him what you said. And yes, he will be leaving work around four tonight. Okay, bye."   
  
"So who was that?" Nicole asked.   
  
"That was Greta."   
  
"What did she want?"   
  
The secretary smiled, "Well it's a secret."   
  
Nicole sat on the side of the desk. "Come on, tell me."   
  
"Well okay, just don't tell Eric. She is coming home early today."   
  
"She is, he will be a surprised. What time? I can send a car for her."   
  
"She's getting in around three." Nicole smiled, "So what is she all doing?"   
  
The secretary smiled, "Well she wanted to know what time he would leave from work, cause she wanted to get home and get things ready there."   
  
Nicole smiled wider, "Sounds wonderful." And with that she walked into her office and made a few phone calls.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 69   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta hung up her cell phone. *Well he leaves work around four, that means he will get back to the apartment around four thirty. I will get off the plane around three, and back to the apartment around four. That gives me a half hour.* She thought for awhile on the plane of what she could do in that half hour.   
  
She smiled at her thoughts, and couldn't wait to see the look on his face.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric wrapped up the first shoot, and gave the photo's to the developer, since he had the next shoot to do. He started to set up for it, when Nicole came back. He could feel her watching him for awhile, and then she spoke.   
  
"It's kinda warm in here."   
  
"I'm fine."   
  
"Okay, I'm going to get a soda from the machine, want one?"   
  
"Uh, sure." Eric said giving her a weird look and then turned back to his work. A couple minutes later he could hear her walk through the door. He turned as he saw her pour the pop into two glasses. He walked over, and she handed him one. "I didn't need it in a glass."   
  
He thought it was weird that she stammered for a second, "Well it was warm, so I got some ice."   
  
"Oh, okay." He took a long drink and then sat it down. He went back to setting up the camera, coming back for a drink every so often. "Does it taste a little flat to you?"   
  
"May be a little watered down from the ice."   
  
"Must be it," He looked at her again. *Why does she seem so nervous?* He asked himself, as he took another drink of his pop.   
  
A moment later the phone rang. Nicole jumped up to answer it, "Uh huh, why? Uh huh, okay okay. Bye."   
  
"Who was that?" He asked her.   
  
"Well the shoot has been canceled, the model can't come in. We'll have to reschedule."   
  
"Okay with me, wouldn't mind going home early." He said, turning off the lights, and dismantling the camera.   
  
"Got anything planed tonight?" She asked.   
  
"Uhh, no. Greta's in Paris, remember?"   
  
"Oh that's right, so how long has Greta been away?"   
  
"A little over four days."   
  
"Must be lonely in that apartment of yours."   
  
"A little." He said truthfully.   
  
"You know, I don't have much to do tonight, we could get some take out and catch a movie."   
  
He looked at her, "I don't think so."   
  
"What? Afraid to be alone with me in the dark?" She asked moving closer.   
  
He looked at her, walking toward him, and pulled at the collar of his shirt. *Was it getting warm in here, or was it just him?" He sat the drink down. "No, I'm not afraid of being alone with you."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The plane landed smoothly, and soon Greta was on her way to get her baggage. She couldn't wait to be in his arms again, feel his lips against hers. She closed her eyes for a second, and she could almost feel it.   
  
After some hassle with baggage, she finally got her bags, and headed to the exit. She hailed a cab, and the man helped her with her baggage. She then got into the car, and was on her way home.   
  
Soon she was at her stop. She paid the cab driver, then got out of the car with her luggage. She checked her watch. *Five to four.* She still had thirty-five minutes before he would get home."   
  
She smiled to herself, as she grabbed her bags and made her way up to the apartment. She unlocked the door, and brought her bags inside. *Home.* She thought and smiled to herself. It really was home to her, not Paris, she found that out while she was there.   
  
She looked around, and shook her head. "I'm gone for a few days and he is already trashing the apartment." She said picking up a pair of his jeans, shoes, and shook her head when she got to the T-shirt in the hall. She opened the door to his bedroom to drop them in there when she just about screamed.   
  
Greta stood open mouthed, staring at the sight before her. The clothes dropped from her hand onto the floor. She couldn't move her eyes away, from the bed. There was Eric, sound asleep, apparently naked, except for the sheet. But that wasn't the shock, the shock was that Nicole was with him.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 70   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta began to shake and slowly moved away from the door. The rest of Eric's clothes were thrown around the room, along with Nicole's. She felt like she was going to get sick, like someone had just punched her in the gut.   
  
Her eyes traveled back to the bed, Nicole's head laying on Eric's chest. She then got her wits, and turned and ran down the hall grabbing her purse she ran out the door.   
  
She couldn't think, she didn't want to think. All she felt was the pain, the absolute pain, heartbreak. *How could he?* He kept asking herself. She ran, she ran away as fast as she could. The image taunting her, plaguing her mind.   
  
*He just couldn't wait? Couldn't wait a couple more days? I'm gone for a few days and he goes back to her?* Then more horrible thoughts ran through her, *Maybe, he was with her before too.* The tears ran down her cheeks as she continued to run.   
  
People looked at her strangely as she passed them. Soon she stopped, out of breath. She rested her hands on her knees, and took some deep breaths, she looked up with a tear streaked face. She didn't know she was even running here, but it made sense. She walked inside the building and made her way up the elevator.   
  
She knocked on the door, and when John answered it, she fell into his arms sobbing.   
  
She cried hard, and John held onto her, and moved her over to the couch. She kept repeating, "How could he." But he had no idea what she was talking about.   
  
"How could who what? He asked her, but she was just mumbling, as the tears and sobs kept coming.   
  
Marlena came in hearing all the commotion, and rushed over, "What's wrong?" She asked rubbing Greta on the back, looking at John.   
  
"I have no idea." He tilted Greta's face up to look at him. "Greta, what's wrong? What happened?"   
  
"How could he?" She asked again.   
  
John and Marlena looked at each other, not sure what she was talking about. "How could who what?" He asked again.   
  
"Eric," She said her words trembling, more tears coming.   
  
"What did Eric do?" Marlena asked her.   
  
"I thought he loved me." She said.   
  
"He does," John told her.   
  
"Then why? Why?" She looked up at him questioning.   
  
"Why what?" He asked again. She tried to form the words, but couldn't. "Just tell us what happened."   
  
"Cab from airport." She said between sobs.   
  
"Okay, you took a cab from the airport, you got home early." She nodded yes to him.   
  
"Walked in his room... his room," she said again, "saw.. saw" She buried her head again in his chest and cried.   
  
"Greta, it's okay, what did you see?" Marlena said looking worried, and feared what her answer would be.   
  
"Nicole... Nicole.. in bed... clothes around the room.. both asleep." She finally got out, and started crying again.   
  
John looked at Marlena, anger sweeping through his eyes. Marlena knew that look, and it was a good thing Eric wasn't there right then. John held her, and softly patted her back, holding her.   
  
"This doesn't make any sense." Marlena said softly, "Eric would never do this."   
  
John motioned to Greta, "Well I don't think she would be this upset if it didn't."   
  
Marlena had to agree, and she wasn't sure herself what she would do to her son if she got her hands on him.   
  
Greta cried for awhile, saying more and more of what she saw and what happened as she went on.   
  
"What did he say?" Marlena asked.   
  
"He didn't, they were both asleep when I left." She said, her tears starting to dry, but always on the verge of more.   
  
Some time later, Marlena helped her upstairs to lay down in the guest bedroom, to get some sleep. Marlena came back down to find John pacing. He hit the table with his fist, "If he wasn't your son." He said with anger in his eyes, threw up his hands, "How could he do this to her? To himself?"   
  
Marlena shook her head, she just didn't understand it. It didn't make any sense. Greta and him were so much in love, and as far as she could tell he basically detested Nicole and didn't want anything to do with her. But how could anyone deny what happened? The only way it was any more obvious was if she had caught them actually doing it. They curled up on the couch together, and knew that this was only the beginning, or was it the end?   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued 


	15. Volume III: End of the Beginning or Begi...

TITLE: DAYS Fairy Tale: Eric & Greta: Chapters 71-75  
  
WRITTEN BY: Heather Ferguson (fergus80)  
  
EMAIL: hferguso@niu.edu  
  
WEBSITE: http://eric_greta.tripod.com (from when Jensen was on days)  
  
Rating: If you can watch DAYS, you can read this. If there is a rating change, a link to the chap. will be provided.   
  
Disclaimer: Days of Our Lives and all of their characters are property of Corday Productions and NBC.   
  
My Rant: Okay, I'm finally putting this up on FanFiction.net. Mostly to free up my website space. This was started way back in Oct. of 1999, and I haven't decided if it's finished yet or not. Reviews are always welcome!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 71   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nicole smiled as she heard Greta run down the hall and slam the door behind her. She looked over at Eric, he was still sound asleep. She curled up closer to him, rested her hand on his chest, then head, and went back to sleep with a contented smile on her face.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric woke up slowly, and pulled the warm body next to him closer. As his thought came back to him, he realized the person wasn't dressed, which was weird, cause Greta always at least wore one of his T-shirts. He opened his eyes and just about jumped out of bed. "Nicole?! What the hell are you doing here?" He yelled.   
  
"What do you mean what am I doing here?" She asked him.   
  
He looked around the room, he saw the clothes all over the room, and then noticed he wasn't wearing his. "What the hell happened?" He felt like he was going to get sick.   
  
"You don't remember?" He gave her a strange look. "Remember the shoot was canceled, I said we should go to the Blue Note and talk about another upcoming shoot. You agreed, we had drinks, and one thing led to another." She smiled, "It was just like old times."   
  
He got out of bed, and pulled on a pair of jeans. His head was swimming, and he almost fell over. *The alcohol?* He certainly felt sick to his stomach, for more than one reason, he thought looking over at Nicole with the sheet wrapped around her.   
  
He walked out of his room to go to the bathroom, his head spinning, he stopped in the middle of the hall and stared. Greta's bags were sitting in the middle of the floor. His head started to clear quickly, and he was getting angry. He walked back into his room, to find Nicole still in his bed.   
  
"Greta saw us, together in bed, didn't she."   
  
"Greta's in Paris." Nicole said innocently.   
  
"Then why is her luggage in the hall?" He asked, and he caught a fast smirk on her face. He then got angry. "You set this all up didn't you?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"We never went to get drinks."   
  
"Yes we did."   
  
"Then if I call there, and ask, they will tell me I was there, right? I mean I do know some of the wait staff."   
  
"Uhh, No. They wouldn't know, that shift would be over now."   
  
"Yeah, right." He looked around the room. He didn't remember any of it, in fact he didn't remember anything back to the photo lab. He remembered feeling very warm. He looked back at Nicole, and his mind was snapping everything together. *The pop, with the ice, it tasted a little weird.... She drugged me.* He looked at the clock, it was the only possible answer, there wasn't time for him to get that plastered to have sex with her and then not even remember. He looked back at her, "So you are saying we had sex." He walked over to her, his anger flaring.   
  
"Yes, it was amazing, as always. Don't you remember."   
  
"No." She looked shocked. "Don't give me that Nicole, you know we didn't."   
  
"Yes we did."   
  
"Then where is the proof?"   
  
"What do you mean proof?"   
  
"Well... where's the condom for one."   
  
She looked panicked, "You couldn't wait, we didn't use one."   
  
"That's funny, we always did before."   
  
"Well we didn't."   
  
"Okay, fine." He grabbed the blankets and sheets including her navy one, and pulled it off the bed. "The sheets look clean to me. I'll say it again, where's the proof?"   
  
She stood up, grabbing her dress, and putting it on. "We woke up in bed together naked, what other proof do you want?" She screamed.   
  
"Something that tells me that we actually did something, and that you didn't just drug me and set it all up to get Greta to find us together." He said grabbing his shirt and pulling it on.   
  
"What? I didn't drug you."   
  
"Oh come one Nicole, Sami is my twin sister, I know all about drugging people to get them to sleep with you. The only difference is that we didn't actually have sex."   
  
Nicole tried to convince him, but Eric shook his head, "Just wait till Lucas hears about this one."   
  
"You wouldn't."   
  
"Well Greta knows, why shouldn't Lucas too? You know, my only question is, how did you know Greta was getting home early?" He picked up the rest of her clothes, grabbed her by the arm, and led her to the door. "Now get out, and stay the hell out of my life." With that he slammed the door, put on his shoes, grabbed his wallet and keys, and then ran out the door himself to his jeep.   
  
He opened the Jeep's door, and sat down, buckled his seat belt and started the engine. Then he stopped, *What am I going to do? He asked himself. *Greta will never believe me, I understand that. I need proof.*   
  
He pulled out of the parking spot, and drove to the hospital, calling his dad along the way. "I'm not going to let you ruin my life Nicole, I won't let you."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 72   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric arrived at the hospital and made his way up the elevator, he rounded the corner, and saw Lexi. "Thank God, Lexi, so glad you are here, I need your help."   
  
Lexi looked at him, he looked frantic, "Okay, calm down, what's wrong?"   
  
Eric took a deep breath, "I need a drug test."   
  
"What?" Lexi asked confused.   
  
"I need you to test me and find any drug in my system that you can, and then be able to tell me what that drug is."   
  
"Oh kay, but why?"   
  
Eric looked around, noticing that he was getting a lot of attention, he then saw his dad, and motioned Roman over.   
  
"Eric, what was so important that you had me get here so fast?" He asked.   
  
"Nicole drugged me, and set me up."   
  
"What?" Roman and Lexi said in unison.   
  
"She somehow found out that Greta was getting home early, drugged me, and had it look like we slept together."   
  
"Oh my God," Lexi said in shock. She thought for a minute, "Okay, I will need to get some blood and urine tests set up quickly." Lexi said rushing to get stuff ready, motioning them into an exam room.   
  
Roman followed Eric into the room. Eric sat down on one of the beds. "How did this happen?"   
  
"I'm not exactly sure, I think she drugged the pop she got me at work, at least that is the last thing I remember doing before I woke up naked with her next to me, and then finding Greta's luggage in the hall."   
  
Roman closed his eyes, "I knew that woman was trouble."   
  
"I wish I would have listened to you back then." Eric said with a sigh. "Then I wouldn't be in this predicament with Greta."   
  
"I can only imagine what she said." Roman said shaking his head.   
  
"She didn't."   
  
"What?"   
  
"I was sleep when she found us, and I think she just left, I have no idea where she is."   
  
"Haven't you looked?" Roman asked him shocked.   
  
"Would you believe me if you were her? I decided I need some proof first."   
  
Lexi walked in, "Ready?" Eric nodded, and rolled up his sleeve. Lexi took three vials of blood, and then put a bandage on his arm. She then held up a plastic cup, "Bathroom's over there." She said pointing, "You can leave the cup in there". Eric stood up, and went in. He came back out a few minutes later, and Lexi went to get the tests done.   
  
"When these tests come back, and they say what I think they will say..." Eric said looking at Roman, "I want to press charges against Nicole."   
  
Roman smiled, "That won't be a problem, when they get back, I'll call Abe and they can go pick her up."   
  
Eric half smiled, "And I think Lucas needs to know exactly what his wife has been up too."   
  
Roman grinned wider, "Yeah, he should."   
  
Eric put his face into his hands, "I'm just worried about Greta. I can only imagine what she is thinking and feeling. I have no idea where she is, if she will even take me back."   
  
Roman put a hand on Eric's shoulder, "If you show her the test results, and give her a little time to think it through, I think it will be okay. You just need to find her." Eric nodded.   
  
Lexi came back and told them that she put a rush on the results, since it was now a possible criminal case, and told them it shouldn't take to long, and they could go and sit in the waiting area.   
  
But Eric didn't sit, he just paced back and forth. The longer he spent at the hospital the longer Greta thought the worst of him. He leaned on the counter and ran his hand through his hair. *I can't lose her.* He told himself, again and again.   
  
He saw Lexi come around the corner with a folder and wave it at him, they both rushed over to her. "I have the results," she said opening the folder.   
  
"Well? What are they?" He asked her.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 73   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lexi read down the list and her eyes went wide, "Well?" Eric asked again, impatient.   
  
"Well you and Nicole definitely didn't sleep together, I'm surprised you are even awake now, with that much in your system."   
  
She showed them the drug report, and Roman whistled, "Not only did she just drug you Eric, that stuff is only available on the black-market. She'll be going away a long time." Roman got out his cell phone and called the police station. He ordered a search warrant for the Titan photo lab to look for the glass that Eric drank from, and any other evidence. He also sent an officer to pick up Nicole and take her to the station.   
  
"Lexi, I could use a couple copies of that drug test." Roman said.   
  
"No problem," Lexi went and made a couple copies, handing Roman a couple and giving Eric one as well. Eric stood there still in a sort of shock, and Lexi spoke to him. "Eric, I can tell you that you and Nicole didn't do anything. And if you want me too, I can tell Greta the same thing. You were out cold, you wouldn't have been able to lift a finger let along anything else." She said with a wink. Eric caught her slight joke, and it brought him back to reality. "Now, go find her!" Lexi said shoving him to the elevator.   
  
He hit the button, and turned back to them. "Thanks Lexi." She nodded, "And dad.."   
  
"I'll call and let you know anything." Roman told him.   
  
Eric nodded and headed into the elevator when the door opened. He pushed his floor, and leaned against the wall and closed his eyes as the doors shut. *Now, where could she be?* He asked himself.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He drove around town, trying to think of where she could be. He knew she had to have taken a cab or walked because her car was still parked in the same spot since she left for Paris. He tried the usual places, Salem Place, the Pier, and Salem Park, all three unsuccessful, and decided he need reinforcements.   
  
He made his way out of the elevator and knocked on the door, and Marlena opened it with a shocked look on her face. "What are you doing here?" She asked.   
  
Eric looked at her confused and then saw and angry John come walking over to him, "Why I ought to."   
  
Marlena held him back, "John calm down."   
  
"Me calm down? Why should I, after what he's done? You saw her, why should I be calm?"   
  
"You've seen Greta?" Eric asked hopeful, "Do you know where she is?"   
  
"Eric, I think right now, it would be best if you left, and let everyone just cool down."   
  
"She's here, isn't she." He said looking around, "Greta!" He yelled, and started to run for the stairs, "Greta!" But was pulled back by a strong hand on his arm.   
  
"You aren't going anywhere," John said with a scowl.   
  
"I didn't do anything John."   
  
"Like hell."   
  
"I was set up, and drugged." He yelled at him, holding up the piece of paper. John took the paper from him with his other hand, still holding on to him. He read the paper, and then showed it to Marlena. "What does that mean?" He asked her.   
  
"Oh my," she said, "What? How did you get this in your system?" Marlena asked pulling John's hand off Eric's arm.   
  
Eric rubbed his arm, "Nicole drugged me."   
  
"What?" How?" John asked skeptical.   
  
"We were at the lab, she asked if I wanted anything to drink, I said sure, I'd take a soda. I was shocked at first but didn't think anything of it when she handed me a glass. Wasn't sure why she had poured it out of the can. I drank it, tasted weird. She said the ice must have watered it down. I started to feel warm, and that was the last thing I knew." He closed his eyes, "Until I woke up with Nicole next to me and Greta's bags in the hallway."   
  
John looked at Marlena, "John, there's no way he had sex with Nicole."   
  
"She set me up. She somehow found out Greta was coming home early and set me up." Eric said looking at them, "I need to talk to Greta, please. I need to tell her."   
  
John took a step back, and motioned to the stairs, as his one arm went out around Doc and hugged her to him.   
  
Eric took it as a sign of okay, and went for the stairs, but stopped when he saw Greta looking down at them from the railing.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 74   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Greta?" Eric said, seeing her at the top of the stairs. "I didn't..."   
  
"I know, I heard," she said quietly and turned away from him walking back to the room. Eric looked at John and Marlena, and they looked at him puzzled as well.   
  
Eric ran up the stairs after her, and into the guest room. He shut the door behind him, knowing that this was a private conversation. "Greta?" He said softly.   
  
She stood on the other side of the room, turned away from him. He started to walk closer to her, and reached out to turn her around, and she spoke. "Don't touch me."   
  
His hand froze in mid movement. "I'm sorry that you had to see that, but you need to understand, I didn't sleep with Nicole."   
  
She turned around sharply, and he saw something he never had before. Her face was tear streaked, her eyes read and puffy, he knew that she had been crying a long time, and knew it was from what she had saw, it broke his heart. But she was also extremely angry, at him. "No, not today." She snapped. And walked past him, her shoulder hitting his hard and moving him out of the way.   
  
"What?"   
  
"No, the tests show you couldn't have had sex with her today."   
  
His eyes widened at her implication, "You think I slept with her before?" He couldn't believe that. "Greta, if that where true, then why would she have had to drug me to get me in bed with her?"   
  
Greta shook her head, and raised her voice, "I'm talking about before us!"   
  
Now he was confused, "What does that have to do with anything?"   
  
"Nothing, everything!" She yelled shaking her head.   
  
He walked over to her, and put his hands on her shoulders, and looked into her eyes, his heart broke more as she flinched and tried to move away from his touch. "Greta, I love you. I haven't cheated on you, and I never will. I can only imagine what you felt by what you saw, and I'm sorry you had to see that, but it wasn't real."   
  
She brought up her hands and shoved his arms away from her and walked away again. "You say you love me."   
  
"I do love you."   
  
"But you loved her too once."   
  
"I thought I loved her, but I know now I didn't."   
  
She spun around, "Then how do you know if you really love me? Maybe it's not love, you just think it is, at least until you fall in love with someone else again."   
  
He knew she was just hurt and was taking it out on him, but he was starting to get angry himself, but he tried to push it away. "It was infatuation with Nicole, what we have is love."   
  
"You know she will never stop. She will never stop trying to get you, until she has you."   
  
"Well that will be kind of hard to do in prison."   
  
"What?" Greta asked him confused.   
  
"I'm pressing charges against Nicole, and the drug she used on me, could put her away for awhile."   
  
Greta had to stop and think about that one for a minute, and Eric took the time to walk over to her, and wrap his arms around her. "Greta, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was ever involved with her, I'm sorry I ever met her. But I'm also grateful that I did too."   
  
Greta looked up at him, "Why?" she asked anger creeping back into her voice.   
  
"Because if she hadn't have broke up with me the way she did, I might never have went to Paris with you. I might never have been able to make such a wonderful friend, and then have that friend turn into the love of my life." He said with a hand on her face, wiping away some of the tears. He leaned down slowly to kiss her, and she pulled away.   
  
"Eric, I want you to go."   
  
"What? Why?"   
  
"I need time to think about all this. I can't be around you right now." She said opening the door, and motioning for him to leave.   
  
Eric stood there in shock, for some reason he did not see this happening, he saw them leaving together in his mind. He slowly walked to the door. He turned around to look at her, "Greta..."   
  
"Just go." She said emotionless.   
  
He walked out the door, and turned again, "I love you." He said softly, and she shut the door.   
  
Eric walked down the stairs his shoulders slumped, Marlena and John went over to him, "What happened?" She asked.   
  
"She doesn't want to look at me right now." He said walking to the door.   
  
Marlena rubbed his back, as they walked, "She just needs some time to sort it all out Honey."   
  
Eric nodded, and with a pat of the back from John, he left for home.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta heard him leave, and she leaned against the door, and slid down it, tears running down her face. She closed her eyes, and the vision of him and Nicole filled her mind again. She opened her eyes, trying to get rid of the thought. "I don't know if I can forget it." She wrapped her arms around herself as the sobs began to rack her body once again.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 75   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric unlocked the door to the apartment, flung his keys on the table, and collapsed on the couch. He covered his face with his hands, he couldn't believe how this day had turned out. He stood up, and looked at Greta's luggage still sitting in the hall. It stuck him hard again, and the anger he had for Nicole burned through him. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a trash bag out of the cupboard. Eric then walked into his bedroom. He ripped the sheets off the bed, along with the pillowcases and tossed them into the trash bag. He then started going through his room, anger fueling his rage. He threw away the first few copies of Bella with his photo's on the cover, of Nicole. He trashed his room, tossing anything that Nicole had ever worn of his, ever used, gave him, or even slightly reminded him of her. He then started through the rest of the apartment. He tore down a large hanging photo of LA he had taken, and threw it into a bag, smiling slightly as he heard the glass break.   
  
Nicole had hurt him for the last time, and he wasn't going to let her ever do it again. After awhile, the apartment was a complete mess, and four garbage bags were sitting by the door. He grabbed them and took them to the trash, and threw them in. "Good riddens," he said and made his way back to the apartment.   
  
He found he felt slightly better, but he was still miserable, he had no idea how he was going to get Greta back. "But I didn't do anything!" He screamed to the ceiling, and tossing himself back onto the couch.   
  
He knew his mother had said that she just needed time to figure things out, to deal with it. He could understand that, but couldn't they deal with it together? Why did she have to be away from him?   
  
The phone rang and he jumped up to answer it, "Greta?" He asked hopefully.   
  
"No, sorry it's me son. Haven't found her yet?" Roman asked on the other end.   
  
Eric sighed, "No I found her, she was at Mom's and John's. I told her everything, but she doesn't want to be around me."   
  
Roman paused for a minute on the other end, "Eric, she's just probably confused, and needs.."   
  
"Some time, yeah Dad I know, Mom said the same thing. But it's still driving me crazy."   
  
"Well, I have some good news for you."   
  
"And what is that?"   
  
"Well Nicole is behind bars, and well..." Roman laughed slightly, "Lucas found out why she was arrested and has gone to his lawyer to get a divorce. You know I almost feel sorry for him."   
  
"Yeah, anyone that has had to deal with Nicole I feel sorry for."   
  
"Also, we went to Titan and we found a couple of glasses in the lab, and one of them does contain the drugs, with both yours and Nicole's fingerprints on the glass. So there shouldn't be to much of a problem proving anything."   
  
"Thanks Dad."   
  
"No, problem. If I get anymore information or need to ask you anything I will let you know, okay?"   
  
"Okay."   
  
"Now take it easy, and don't worry to much. I'm sure everything will be okay."   
  
"Thanks." They said good-bye and Eric looked around the apartment, "Whoah, I really did a number on this place." He sighed, and decided to start cleaning it back up, and take an inventory of what he threw out that he would have to buy.   
  
He was halfway through the front room when the phone rang again, he rushed over, "Hello?"   
  
"Is Ms. Von Amburg there?" Asked the voice.   
  
Eric sighed, "No, she's not, can I take a message?"   
  
"Well this is Green Mountain Lodge, she made a reservation here for the weekend, but it is already 9 o'clock and she has not checked in yet. Will she be coming in late, or should we cancel the reservation?"   
  
Eric closed his eyes and slid down the wall, as he listen to the woman talk. *Oh my God.* He thought to himself. Then he answered the girl, "No, something unexpected happened and she will not be able to make it. Please cancel those reservations."   
  
"Okay, thank you. Good-bye." With that the lady hung up the phone, and Eric turned his off and set it on the floor next to him, and put his elbows on his knees resting his face in his hands. He started to talk to himself, "She made reservations at Green Mountain Lodge for the two of us. She came home early to surprise me. She wanted to go up to the cabins, and ... and make love." He said closing his eyes. "God! To come home and see that." His heart was breaking again, at this moment, everything could have been so different. They could be up at the Lodge, in their room, drinking champagne, dancing, and making love. But instead Greta was at his mother's crying her eyes out trying to figure things out, he was alone sitting on the floor of his apartment, tears running down his own face. All because he had trusted Nicole, he had known that she was after him, he knew what she was like. He shouldn't have trusted her as far as he could have thrown her.   
  
Eric jumped slightly when he heard the phone ring again, *Maybe?* He asked himself as he answered the phone. "Hello?"   
  
"Eric, it's John."   
  
Eric sat up straight, "John, how is she? What's wrong?"   
  
"Eric... I don't know how to say this, but..."   
  
"But what, John?"   
  
"Greta's gone."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued 


	16. Chapters 76-80

TITLE: DAYS Fairy Tale: Eric & Greta: Chapters 76-80  
  
WRITTEN BY: Heather Ferguson (fergus80)  
  
EMAIL: hferguso@niu.edu  
  
WEBSITE: http://eric_greta.tripod.com (from when Jensen was on days)  
  
Rating: If you can watch DAYS, you can read this. If there is a rating change, a link to the chap. will be provided.   
  
Disclaimer: Days of Our Lives and all of their characters are property of Corday Productions and NBC.   
  
My Rant: Okay, I'm finally putting this up on FanFiction.net. Mostly to free up my website space. This was started way back in Oct. of 1999, and I haven't decided if it's finished yet or not. Reviews are always welcome!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 76   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric couldn't believe what he heard, "She's what?"   
  
"She's gone, she called from a plane. She left Salem." John replied through the phone.   
  
"Where.. where did she go?" He asked in shock.   
  
"I have no idea, she didn't say."   
  
"Will she be coming back?"   
  
"Well she didn't say she was staying away, but she also didn't say when and if she was coming back."   
  
Eric sighed, and closed his eyes. "John, please, if you find out anything, anything at all, please tell me."   
  
"I will," and with that he hung up the phone.   
  
Eric sat there on the phone, his heart felt like it was in a million pieces. He had absolutely no idea what to do. He wanted to go after her, but he had no idea where she went. "Greta, please come back to me." He said to a now very empty apartment.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few days had passed, and there was still no new news as to where she was. Eric had called into work and took some of his vacation time. For once Lucas didn't give him a hard time about it, in fact he agreed completely. Eric actually felt sorry for him. Lucas found out everything that had happened with Nicole, found out that she tricked Eric, tried to get him back, never loved him, and only married him because his mother paid her to. Lucas had actually moved out of the mansion, and filed for divorce.   
  
Eric laid on his couch, the phone on the stand next to him. He did that a lot lately, where ever he went, the phone was right next to him. The thought that there might be news from John or if it was Greta herself, enough for him to keep it there. He jumped when it actually rang, and picked it up.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hey son."   
  
"Dad, what's up?"   
  
"Well, I have some bad news for you."   
  
Eric sat up on the couch, "What is it?"   
  
Roman sighed, "Well I told you yesterday that Nicole was let out on bail, that her financial agent, Rex I believe his name was, had posted bail for her."   
  
"Yeah, you told me."   
  
"Well, she was supposed to show up today for some questioning..."   
  
"And?"   
  
"She didn't. We called around, and after some searching we found out what happened."   
  
"What?" Eric asked.   
  
"Well, Rex and Nicole ran off with the five million dollars that she got from Kate, and they left the state. We have an APB out for them, but we have no idea when they left or where they went."   
  
Eric sighed, "So she's escaped."   
  
"Yes, but if she sets foot in town we have her, let alone the state. I doubt she will be coming back."   
  
"Okay, thanks for letting me know." Eric said, then said good bye to his dad. He laid back down on the couch. *Now Nicole is still free, and there is no justice.* He thought shaking his head, before he at least had the knowledge that she was behind bars for what she did. Now there was none of that, Nicole had gotten away with it again, and this time with five million dollars.   
  
A knock at the door, brought his attention back, and he got up to answer it. He opened the door, and was slightly shocked to see who it was. "John? What are you doing here?"   
  
Eric saw the look on his face and knew that he didn't look to happy. "Eric... I hate to say this, and do this, but..." He paused trying to decided how to do this. Eric saw Marlena, Belle, and Brady behind him in the hallway. "Greta called."   
  
"What did she say? Did she say when she will be back?"   
  
"No, but she asked us to do something for her."   
  
Eric looked confused, "What?"   
  
John held up a couple boxes, "She asked us to pack up her stuff and move it into storage for her."   
  
Eric felt like he was going to fall over, *She's moving out.* "Why?" he asked worried.   
  
John closed his eyes, not wanting to hurt Eric, he then reopened them and spoke with a sigh, "She said that she can't come back to this apartment. That it would be to painful."   
  
"So that means she is coming back."   
  
"She didn't say that Eric."   
  
"Did she say where she was? A city, country, or continent even?"   
  
"No."   
  
Eric felt defeated, he could literally feel her slipping further and further away each day. He stepped back slowly, and allowed them to come into the apartment. He sat back on the couch, refusing to help, hoping that they would miss something of hers, and that she would have to come back for it. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. *Why?* he asked himself, *Why did this have to happen? We were so happy.*   
  
He felt a hand on his should and looked over, Belle smiled at him slowly and sat down next to him. She opened up her arms, and he smiled slightly, and leaned into them. He needed the hug, "It'll work out." She said to him, as she hugged her big brother.   
  
"How do you know that?" He asked her as he pulled away to look at her.   
  
"Because, you two belong together. After everything you two have been through together, you have to end up together. Just think of this as another thing you have to overcome."   
  
He shook his head, "You are very optimistic."   
  
"No, I just have a lot of inspiration around me. "Look at mom and dad, or Bo and Hope."   
  
Eric shook his head, "Or look at mom and my dad. Or Austin and Carrie. Or a ton of other people, who went through a lot to be together and ended up with other people."   
  
"Point taken," she said, "But I believe that if two people are meant to be together, they will be, no matter what."   
  
"I hope you are right."   
  
She smiled, "I am." And with that she got up and went back into Greta's bedroom.   
  
He watched as they packed everything up, and moved it out of the apartment. It was late when they had finally moved everything out and gave Eric hugs good bye, telling him not to give up. He then shut the door behind him, and walked back to her bedroom. He opened the door, and walked into the now empty room, turning on the light. He walked to the window, and bent over to pick up the only object left in the room. He smiled slightly, knowing that his mom, John, or Belle had left it there deliberately. He sat down on the floor with his back to the way, and held the teddy bear to his chest. He smiled remembering how happy she was when he won that for her at the Salem Fair a couple of weeks earlier. He closed his eyes, picturing her when he handed the bear to her, the smile so bright and radiant on her face. The way her eyes sparkled with happiness and love. The kiss they shared. The happiness he had making her so happy, from something so simple. He held the bear to his chest, praying that soon, he would be able to do that again with her.   
  
He spoke out to the empty room, hoping that she could hear him, "Please Greta, please come home to me."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 77   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two weeks had passed, and even though Greta was talking to John regularly, she still hadn't told him where she was. Eric tried to convince him to put a trace on the phone calls, but John refused to do that to his daughter. As the time went on, Eric made it back to work. Actually he had too, he needed the money. Lucas gave him almost free run with the shoots, telling him that he trusted him. Eric still couldn't believe the change he saw in Lucas since he found out the truth, he was even letting Will spend more time with Sami, and open to the idea of joint custody. Eric had even warmed up to him enough to try and get Sami to agree. But his twin wouldn't even listen to him.   
  
Eric walked through Salem place, not really looking for anything, he just needed something to do. His only problem was that no matter where he looked, something, anything reminded him of a time that he and Greta had had together. He sighed as he walked into the park. He looked down, and kicked a small pebble across the sidewalk. He just wanted to walk through the park, he didn't want to look around. He knew to the right was the place they had many of their picnics during his lunch breaks, to his right were the swings that they would sit on and have their long talks looking up at the stars. He focused on the sidewalk below him, and tried to follow it out of the park.   
  
But unfortunately, he didn't see the person walking in front of him, someone moving much slower than he was. By the time he saw their shoes it was too late, and they collided. His hand immediately went out to help the other person balance, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." He said looking up at the person he ran into and then he stopped, his hands still on their shoulders. "Greta..."   
  
A look of shock on her face for an instant disappeared to regret, she wished she wasn't there. "Eric..." She started, and then tried to pull away, "I have to go."   
  
But he held onto her, "Go? Go where? You have been gone to long already, I'm not letting you leave again."   
  
She pulled away from him roughly, and started to walk out of the park. Eric followed her, "Greta, I deserve an explanation. You leave without telling me, you don't tell anyone where you went, you had John and everyone more your stuff out of the apartment. I deserve an answer!" He said gripping her shoulders making her look at him.   
  
"Eric I needed to get away, to think things through, without you there. I know you, if I would have told anyone where I was, you would have followed me."   
  
"Okay, you had your time alone to think, can we talk now? Please." He said, his eyes begging her to say yes.   
  
She shook her head, "I basically just got back, I'm not ready to deal with this, with you yet." She said trying to move away from him, almost as if she was afraid to be near him.   
  
"You aren't ready? You have been gone for almost three weeks. And what do you mean, basically just got back? How long have you been in Salem?"   
  
She squared her shoulders, "Two days." She said turning from him, moving the other direction away from him.   
  
He walked after her, "Two days? You have been in Salem for two days and no one told me?"   
  
She turned around, angrily, "Are you saying you have a right to know?"   
  
He looked at her in shock, "Yes, I believe I do!"   
  
"No, no you don't." She said and continued walking towards her car. She got her keys out of her purse, and opened the door.   
  
"Greta, we need to talk. I need to know what you are thinking."   
  
"Not now." She said as she got into her car. He stood in the way so she couldn't shut the door. "Eric, move, please."   
  
"No, you have to talk to me."   
  
"No."   
  
He sighed, knowing that she was being stubborn, and that he wasn't going to win this way. "At least tell me where you are, where you are staying."   
  
She sighed, "I'll call you." She reached out for the door, trying to get him to move. He moved out of the way, and she shut the door, and then started the car. He looked around as she backed out of the parking spot. He ran down the embankment, and whistled, a taxi cab pulled up along side the curb. He got into the car.   
  
"Where do you want to go?" Asked the man. He watched as Greta drove out of the parking lot, and then turned left onto the road.   
  
"See that Green Mustang?" He asked the driver.   
  
"Yeah," nodded the guy.   
  
"Follow it." The guy nodded, made a U-turn and followed her.   
  
"Stay back a few cars, I just want to know where she is going?"   
  
The guy looked a little uneasy as he drove, "Uhh, why are we following this car?"   
  
Eric smiled, "It's my girlfriend, we had a fight, and she moved, and she didn't tell me where. I just want to talk to her, but she's being very stubborn."   
  
The driver nodded, and continued on his way. As they continued to drive, Eric began to believe he knew where she was driving. He was going to have to call John later and ask why he didn't tell him.   
  
Greta drove into the parking garage, and Eric told the guy to just pull up to the curb. "I know where she's going. Thanks." He said and paid the guy the fair and a nice tip.   
  
The taxi pulled away, and Eric crossed the street, and made his way up the elevator. He got out at the floor he wanted and rested against the door, waiting for her. He knew it took longer for her to get up here, than it did him, because she had to park the car. He heard the elevator go back down, and then return. The doors opened once again, and Greta was looking in her purse for her keys again, once she looked up she looked like she almost would have screamed.   
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked in complete shock.   
  
"I followed you. I wasn't going to let you get away that easy."   
  
He thought he could almost see anger rising in her face. She opened up the door, and slid it to the side. Giving up she motioned for him to come in. He walked into the loft, and saw that it was basically moved in, except for some more boxes sitting here and there. She set her purse and keys on the counter. "Okay, okay. What do you want?" She asked as she made her way into the living room.   
  
"Greta, I just want you, I want you back. I love you." He said looking at her, moving closer to her.   
  
She closed her eyes and moved away from him, turning her back to him. "No." She said quietly.   
  
"No? No what?" He asked.   
  
She turned around and looked at him, "I thought a lot while I was gone, about a lot of things. And I came to a few decisions." She said looking at him.   
  
"And what are they?" He asked worried, fearing what she would say.   
  
"We can't be together anymore."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 78   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What?" He asked her, in total shock.   
  
"Eric, we can't be together, not anymore. There are just too many reasons."   
  
"Greta, I didn't do anything wrong. Why are you punishing me like this?"   
  
She shook her head, "Eric, I'm not punishing you. I just thought about us, in a different perspective."   
  
He was confused, he closed his eyes, and sat on the couch. "Then tell me. Tell me why the most wonderful, perfect, relationship won't work."   
  
She shook her head, "Because there are too many things that are wrong in the relationship."   
  
He looked up at her, "Like what? If it wasn't for that stupid little incident, we would be happy right now."   
  
She ran her hand over her forehead, and she sat down next to him. "Why did we get together?" She asked him simply.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Why? Why did we get together."   
  
"We were in Paris, finding out information on your mother, we became really good friends, and then those feelings grew."   
  
She smiled, "No, that's not the whole story."   
  
"What am I missing?"   
  
"You went to Paris with me to get away from Salem, to get away from Nicole." She saw him about to object, but she continued. "At that time, you wanted nothing to do with her, the idea of anything like Nicole bothered you. You ran away to Paris, to escape her, you ran away with someone completely opposite of her."   
  
"Greta..." He said, not believing what she was thinking.   
  
"I am, I am the most opposite of Nicole that you can get without being a guy. She's blond, I'm brunette, she has blue eyes, I have brown, she's tall, I'm only medium height. She's outgoing, I'm shy. She's sexy, I'm... basically innocent. Name it, and we are opposites of each other."   
  
"Yeah, you're nice she's not, you're honest, she isn't."   
  
"Eric... Ahhh," she screamed slightly, "You are missing my point. You were first attracted to Nicole because she possessed all those qualities that were opposite from me! You only liked those qualities in me, because they were opposite of Nicole. Eric, I'm a rebound. I am, you are attracted to those qualities you first saw in Nicole, not what I have."   
  
Eric stood up, shaking his head, "That is ridiculous. You are NOT a rebound! God Greta, I love you."   
  
"Why? Because you know I won't hurt you like she did? Is that the only reason?"   
  
He was getting angry with her, "Well obviously not, because you are hurting me worse right now then she ever did."   
  
She jumped slightly with that accusation, like she was almost slapped with it. "Eric, I don't mean to hurt you. But it's better this way."   
  
"Why? It doesn't make any sense."   
  
"Because you should be with the type of girl that you want to be with. Someone that has Nicole's qualities, but just... nicer. That's not me."   
  
"So you are telling me what I want. Well I want you, so too bad."   
  
She shook her head, "It's not about just what you want. It's also about what I want."   
  
He took a step back, "I'm not what you want, is that what you are saying?"   
  
"Yes and no." She said turning away from him, this was a lot harder to express out loud than in her head.   
  
He moved over to her, and turned her around, "What do you mean?"   
  
"I need to know that I am not always competing with her."   
  
"What? Greta, that is ridiculous. You aren't competing, and if you were, you won a long, long time ago."   
  
She shook her head, and tried to figure out a way to make him understand the thoughts and feelings she had. "Eric, when we made love, what did you think?"   
  
He closed his eyes, and smiled, "It was perfect, one of the most wonderful things I have ever felt."   
  
"And not once, during, or afterward, did you compare it to having slept with Nicole?"   
  
He wanted to say no, he did, but she was right, he did compare it. "Yes, I did. But... Greta, it was much better, in so many ways. I had nothing else to compare it too."   
  
She nodded, "And when we kiss, you never compared it with her either. Or how I cook, or how I touch you, or how I look. You never compared that with the times that you and Nicole shared."   
  
"Greta, I can't help it. It's human nature to compare things, everyone compares things."   
  
"Unless they have nothing to compare it too." She said simply.   
  
He looked at her, "So is that it? You are blaming me for having made the huge mistake for sleeping with Nicole in the first place? Greta, I'm sorry, if I could go back and stop it from happening I would. Alight? I'm sorry that Nicole had to be my first and it wasn't you."   
  
She shook her head, "I don't blame you for that, you were in love with her, or at least thought you were."   
  
"Then what? I admit it okay, I have compared the two of you, but you always win. I have to compare you to Nicole because I have no one else to compare you with."   
  
"That's just it."   
  
"What is just it?"   
  
"You have no one else to compare me with. The only two people you have ever been with is Nicole and me, two completely different people."   
  
His mind was like Jell-O, was she really saying what he thought she was, "You wished I had slept with more people?" He asked in shock.   
  
Greta threw up her hands, "Yes... No. Ahhh..." She sighed, "I just don't think you really know what you want."   
  
"Then how do you know what you want? At least I have been in another relationship."   
  
"Maybe I don't. Maybe that's it, neither of us know what we want. But I do know, that I would rather be compared to a number of different girls, than Nicole. Nicole the woman that at one time you wanted to spend the rest of your life with."   
  
"What does it matter if you are being compared, if you always win?"   
  
"What if I don't always win?" She asked him, looking at him. "What if one of the times, I don't compare. And what if it happens again, and again. If you were comparing me to more people, I'd at least have a shot."   
  
Eric ran his fingers through his hair, he was completely confused. "Greta... just tell me what I have to do to get you back."   
  
"You can't."   
  
He wouldn't listen to that, he couldn't, his heart wouldn't let him. "Then what are you telling me to do?"   
  
"I'm telling you, we are over. I'm telling you we need to see other people. I'm telling you, we both need to figure out exactly what we want and need, and not just be thrown together because of circumstance."   
  
He stood up straight, and squared his shoulders, he walked over to her, and looked her in the eye, "I'm going to prove to you, just how wrong you are." And with that, he leaned in and kissed her, he kissed her hard, drawing her to him in a soul searching kiss. He could feel her try to move away, but then she gave into it. He knew he hadn't completely lost her. He just had to get these crazy thoughts out of her head. He broke away, and then then walked to the door, and left, leaving her standing there out of breath.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 79   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta stood there looking at the door, as it closed her shoulders slumped, and she threw herself on the couch sobbing. Telling him all that was the hardest thing she ever had to do. But she tried to convince herself it was for the best. She sat up, and tried to wipe away the tears, "Get a hold of yourself." She said, "This is what you want, this is for the best." She tried to say. She stood up and went to unpack some more boxes.   
  
She opened the next box, and started to put away the stuff inside. She then went and grabbed the next object, and almost dropped it when she saw what it was. "Why did they have to pack this?" She asked herself as she looked at the picture of her and Eric in Hawaii together. Her hand moved over the image of his face smiling back at her. She walked over to the dresser drawer, opened it, and placed the frame inside, upside down. "No more, I can't think of that anymore. I have to move on with my life." She said, tears streaming down her face.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric walked down the sidewalk slowly, he was in a daze. He couldn't believe what she had done. *How can she do this?* He kept asking himself, *Why is she throwing what we have away?* It didn't make any sense too him. All that nonsense about only wanting her because she was a rebound, because she was nothing like Nicole. That was ridiculous. Wasn't it? *God, now she's even got you questioning your own feelings!* He yelled at himself mentally. He slowly walked back to his apartment. *My apartment, not ours anymore.* He thought with a sigh. He just knew that there was more to it than what she said, there was some reason that she didn't tell him, but he couldn't figure out what it was. *If I can just get to the heart of the problem, then maybe I can get her back.* He tried to think of what it could be all the way home, but nothing stuck, he couldn't think of anything that he thought she would ruin everything they had for. He opened his apartment, and walked in, tossing his keys on the table. He sat down on the couch, "Unless... she said all that because she doesn't see herself with me." He shook his head, but that thought wouldn't leave him. He got up and went into the kitchen, he decided to make some dinner. His mind kept working as he tried to concentrate on cutting up the food. "Maybe I don't mount up to what she wants. I mean she does come from royalty." He said, with a bit of anger. Then he shook his head, "But she's not like that." He quickly reminded himself. He tossed the food into the wok that they had purchased together, and began to cook it. "What could have made her think of all this in the two weeks that she was gone?" Then his eyes went wide, "She met someone." Then he shook his head again, *Then why would she be back in Salem?* "That's it Brady, you are going insane." He told himself. "You have to stop thinking about this for awhile, or you are going to drive yourself crazy." But his mind wouldn't stop, his heart wouldn't let him. He might not know why she did what she did, he might not know what to do so he could get her back, but he did know that he loved her, and that was all that mattered.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Another week had gone by, he had called her many times, and to his surprise, she actually did answer the phone. She didn't ignore him, but she also didn't answer his question of why? Except for the answer she had given him before. He could almost recite it perfectly now, "We need to see other people, we need to know what we want." He tried to get her to say, that if after that, if they knew that they still wanted to be together, that then they would. She denied it, and told him to just move on with his life. He almost winced when she said that she just wanted to be friends, like how they started out. How in hell was he supposed to be just friends with someone that he loved so much?   
  
He was on his lunch break, and headed for the Java Cafe to get something to eat, as he was just about there, he stopped. She was there, drinking a cup of coffee, he smiled, and started to walk over to her. But he stopped again, when he saw she wasn't alone. She was smiling, and laughing, he felt guilty sneaking around to get a look of who it was. He was hoping it was John, his mom, or Belle, but his heart sank slightly. Austin. A week ago he wouldn't have had a problem seeing them together, but now that Sami and Austin had broken up, it was a different thing all together. He didn't know the full story about why they broke up, it had something to do with Sami and her old ways and Brandon, but he wasn't fully sure. The only thing he knew, was that Austin was now single, and as far as he knew, Greta thought she was too. Even though he wanted to beg to differ.   
  
He stopped and just watched them together for a minute, and decided he wasn't really that hungry. One more of her laughs made him grit his teeth and turn around and head back to Titan. *And she thought she was a rebound with me. She's an even bigger rebound with Austin.* He thought as he walked away.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta laughed again, "No, I'm serious, he was covered in strawberry jam. All over his face, hands, even between his toes." He said, and she shook her head, grinning. "It took forever to clean him off. And Will just sat there with a huge smile on his face."   
  
"You know, I've never even baby-sat."   
  
"Well, it was new for me then too. Now, he's gotten so much bigger, and he's with Lucas, I don't have to do nearly as much now."   
  
"You miss him, don't you?" Greta asked, her smile fading slightly.   
  
"Yeah, a lot. I guess maybe that was a reason I pushed so hard for Sami and I to be together, to try and get the family back together. But I should have known better." He sighed, "But enough about me. Why were you looking so glum when I sat down, and also, where have you been?"   
  
She smiled slightly. "I left town for awhile, to think."   
  
"Yeah, I know that. I heard about everything that happened. But knowing that he didn't do anything wrong, I figured..."   
  
"You figured we would be back together?"   
  
"Well... yeah."   
  
"I went away to think, and while I was gone, I realized that neither of us truly knew what we wanted."   
  
"Oh kay," he said not truly understanding her.   
  
"Don't do that."   
  
"Don't do what?" He asked.   
  
"Every time I try to explain it to someone they look at me like I am from a different planet. But I know what I mean, I know what I feel, and I know that Eric and I shouldn't be together."   
  
"So you did break up?" She nodded yes, "And how did he take it?"   
  
"He won't accept it." She said with a sigh.   
  
"He loves you."   
  
She shook her head, "He loved her too, he got over her, he can get over me, and then find the person he should be with."   
  
"And what if he is supposed to be with you?"   
  
She looked at him, "He's not."   
  
"How do you know?"   
  
She shook her head, stood up and threw away her paper cup. Austin did the same, and asked the question again. She sighed, "I just know, I just have this gut feeling."   
  
"Is your gut telling you that you don't belong together, or is it telling you that you don't want to get hurt again?"   
  
"Both."   
  
They talked as they continued walking, and made their way slowly into the park. They sat down on a bench to continue their conversation. Austin sighed, "So basically you want to move on."   
  
"Yes," She nodded.   
  
"So basically we are in the same boat. Both trying to move on."   
  
"Yep."   
  
He nodded, "Then how about two friends, get some dinner, and try and move on by helping each other through it."   
  
She smiled, "Sounds nice."   
  
"Okay, Penthouse Grill? I know people there that can get us a good table." He said with a wink.   
  
"Yeah, cause you work at Titan." She laughed, "Okay, sounds good."   
  
"All right then, I'll pick you up at 7, unless you want to pick me up?"   
  
Greta thought for a second, then remembered where Austin lived, "No, you can pick me up."   
  
"Okay, see you then." He said getting up from the bench, he then turned back to her, "Wait, where are you living?" She laughed as she told him the directions.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 80   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric walked out of the Titan photo lab with a sigh, *Well, that's done.* He thought, after his long day of photo shoots, he was still trying to make up for the time he took off. He turned the corner and got the elevator. All he could think about was getting home and relaxing, *And maybe calling Greta again.* He knew he was bugging her with all the phone calls, but he didn't know what else to do. He got into the elevator when the doors opened and headed for the lobby. He leaned against the wall, and thought about how much had changed since he first started working here at Titan. The doors opened and he walked out, heading towards the parking garage exit. He turned around as his ears caught the sound of a familiar voice.   
  
Once he did, he felt like someone reached into his chest and pulled out his heart. *What the?* He asked himself as he saw Greta dressed up, being led to the elevators by... Austin. He stood there and watched the two of them with smiles on their faces go into the elevator and the doors shut behind him. He walked back to the elevator and waited to see where it would stop, but he already knew. He hit the button, and waited for the next elevator. The elevator had stopped where he thought it would, he got into the next one, and pressed the button for the penthouse grill, and waited. He walked out of the elevator and moved closer to the restaurant looking in.   
  
Austin pulled the chair out for Greta and she sat down. He then walked to his side and sat down across from her. The smiles tugged at his heart, *How could she?* He asked himself as he looked at them. *It's only been a week since she broke up with me.* He felt his blood start to boil, as anger started to fuel inside of him. He watched them for a few minutes, and when Austin stood up and asked her to dance, he just about lost it. When she accepted he stood up straight, and turned around, heading back to the elevator. He pushed the button to go down, and thought, *Okay Greta, you want to date other people, then we will date other people.* And with that the doors opened and he left.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta sat there and laughed as her and Austin talked. They were talking about a recent movie he had seen, some comedy that went straight from production to video. It sounded hilarious. "It was definitely a B movie, but it was so funny!"   
  
"Sounds like it," she responded. It was so nice to talk about something so light hearted, the last thing she wanted was to talk about her problems. She just wanted to have some fun, because it seems like for almost the last month, all she did was cry and think. She took a drink of her wine, as Austin stood up.   
  
"Would you like to dance?" He asked her.   
  
She smiled, *What would it hurt,* she thought, as she accepted and he led her to the dance floor. He twirled her around playfully, making her giggle. He kept making funny faces at her, and she laughed even more. He dipped her quickly, then brought her back up. She laughed some more, "Where did you learn to dance?" She asked him with a smile.   
  
"I taught myself everything I know," he said with a slight wink.   
  
"It shows," she said teasing. He made a slightly hurt look, then laughed.   
  
"Nah, I'm not really this bad, just wanted to make you laugh some more. I think we both need it."   
  
She nodded in agreement, it was nice to have a friend that she could go out with and just have some fun. "Yeah, we both do. But I don't want to think about that tonight, tonight is just fun, no seriousness."   
  
He smiled, "Sounds perfect." Austin said as he twisted her again, making her laugh even more.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Another few days passed, and Eric had a plan. *Well it wasn't really a plan,* he reminded himself. In a way he felt bad for it, but he wanted to get back at her, through what she had done to him back in her face. Give her a taste of exactly what she asked for. Eric knew that Austin and her were seeing a lot of each other, which made him furious, with both of them. But that also told Eric, that if Austin was going somewhere, Greta wouldn't be to far behind. Eric heard Austin as his door, he grabbed his wallet and keys, and opened the door, he said a polite hello to him, as Austin nodded in return. They both got into the elevator and rode it to the bottom. The whole way it was quiet, *Feel bad about something, Austin?* Eric thought. They then walked out of the elevator and went in their own directions. Eric got into his jeep, which he had parked close by, and he waited. He watched Austin get into his car, and then pull out of his parking space. Eric, started his jeep and drove behind him, but not to close. He already knew where he was going, and Eric decided to take a detour and wait for him. He drove the side streets to the loft and waited. Sure enough, Austin pulled up a few minutes later, and got out of the car, and went inside.   
  
Eric took out his cell phone, and dialed a number, "Hi, it's me..."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Austin followed Greta into Tuscany, and Maggie greeted them. "Hello, you two. Your table is right this way." She said with a smile and took them to their seats. They sat down, and ordered their food, and began to talk.   
  
"Well, have you been thinking anymore about what you want to do?" Austin asked her, as he took a sip of water.   
  
"Somewhat, still not sure. My first year of classes went great, but there is just so much that I like, it's hard to pick just one subject. I made out my schedule for the fall semester though."   
  
"What are you taking?"   
  
"Well, I am taking an American history class, since I don't know all that much about it." He grinned in agreement, and she continued, "Also, I decided to take Psychology, Economics, General Writing, and Basic Chemistry."   
  
Austin laughed, "Well, that is spread out."   
  
"See I can't decide, I find it all so interesting."   
  
"By the time you find what you want, you may have completed a lot of degrees."   
  
She giggled, "Maybe, I'll be a professional student."   
  
He nodded, but then his face changed slightly, and seemed to become serious. She noticed he was looking to the door. She started to turn and he stopped her, "So, what class ... uh... are you really excited about?"   
  
She knew he was trying to change the subject and not let her turn around. "What is it?" She asked as she turned around to look, and just about fell out of her chair. "Oh my God." She thought as she watched Eric walk in with a tall, blonde, beautiful woman on his arm. She watched as Maggie escorted them to a table, and he pulled out the chair for her, kissed her hand, and then sat down across from her.   
  
She felt like she had the wind knocked out of her, Austin reached out and touched her hand, she looked back at him. "Do you want to leave?" He asked her, knowing what she was feeling.   
  
"No," she said her voice shaking slightly, "No, I have to get used to this. I told him to see other people. I just didn't know..." She let it hang in the air.   
  
"You just didn't think he would be seeing someone else so soon."   
  
She nodded her head slightly, and tried to keep the tears from falling. He took her hand in his, and rubbed the thumb over the back of her hand, "It will be okay." He said trying to comfort her.   
  
"I know, besides, it's what I wanted." She said, and turned back fully in her chair, and tried not to think about what had just happened.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued 


	17. Chapters 81-85

TITLE: DAYS Fairy Tale: Eric & Greta: Chapters 81-85  
  
WRITTEN BY: Heather Ferguson (fergus80)  
  
EMAIL: hferguso@niu.edu  
  
WEBSITE: http://eric_greta.tripod.com (from when Jensen was on days)  
  
Rating: If you can watch DAYS, you can read this. If there is a rating change, a link to the chap. will be provided.   
  
Disclaimer: Days of Our Lives and all of their characters are property of Corday Productions and NBC.   
  
My Rant: Okay, I'm finally putting this up on FanFiction.net. Mostly to free up my website space. This was started way back in Oct. of 1999, and I haven't decided if it's finished yet or not. Reviews are always welcome!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 81   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric watched from the corner of his eye as Greta turned back around in her chair. He smiled slightly, she had noticed. He turned his attention back to his 'date.' He mentally sighed, as he listened to her talk. She was one of the models at the last two photo shoots he had done, he wasn't interested in her, but he could tell she was in him. She was forward to say the least. He tried to keep his attention on what she was saying, but his focus kept moving to the other table in the corner.   
  
Austin was holding her hand, and they were talking, it looked way to intimate to him, and he didn't like it one bit. He decided he needed to up his side as well.   
  
He interrupted his date, and stood up, extended his hand, and then his mind was blank for a second, then it came to him. "Vicki." She looked up at him, "Would you like to dance?" He asked her, with a sigh of relief that he remembered her name. He felt bad in using her like this, but he knew from the way she acted, he was using her a lot less than other dates had.   
  
She accepted and they headed out onto the dance floor. They started to dance, and he stole a few glances ever so often to 'their' direction.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Austin was trying to do a good job in taking her mind off what was happening, but when his face changed again, but then abruptly went back to smiling, she knew something was wrong. She turned again, but they weren't at the table, she ws about to ask where they went when she saw them on the dance floor and her heart sank even more. "Who is she?" She asked. Greta could see that Austin didn't want to tell her, "Who?" she asked again.   
  
He sighed, "She's one of the models at Titan."   
  
"What do you know about her?"   
  
He sighed again, "Greta, you really don't want to know all this do you?" She nodded her head yes, "Well... she's one of those types of girls that goes after what she wants, and usually gets it."   
  
Greta nodded, "Just like Nicole." She said quietly, "I was right." And in that instant she knew that she really didn't want to be right, she was hoping that she had been wrong. But now the proof was right there in front of her.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric saw them looking, and pulled Vicki closer to him, she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. *Come on Greta, think about this. Do you really want to have us see other people?* He wanted her to get mad, he wanted her to yell at him, he was hoping for it. But when she turned back around in her chair, trying to ignore him, he knew his plan wasn't working. When the song was over he went back to sit down, his mind swimming, trying to think of why it wasn't working.   
  
He looked at Vicki, trying to figure out what went wrong. *She is exactly what Greta said I would want! So what's wrong?* Then it hit him, *I am sooo stupid. I basically just showed her that she was right.* He sighed, and Vicki asked him what was wrong.   
  
"Oh nothing, just hungry, wondering when the food will get here." He blurted out, and he was glad that she accepted that answer. His eyes wandered back to the other table. *I'm going to get you back Greta, but I'm going to make it so that you want me back.* His determination was strong, almost as strong as his love for her was.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta and Austin finished their dinner and then left quickly. Their ride back to her place was quiet, and so was the ride up the elevator. She opened the door, and turned to him. "Austin, thank you for a wonderful night, I'm sorry I wasn't better company."   
  
"Greta, it's no problem, that is what friends are for. Let's just say you can pay me back when I run into Sami and Brandon together."   
  
She smiled lightly, "I'll be there." He leaned in, and gave her a hug. She sighed into his chest, "Thanks, needed that." She said as he let her go. "How about we meet for lunch tomorrow, I'm paying."   
  
He smiled, "I'll be there. Ummm I have to work, but I will have my break around noon."   
  
"Okay, I'll meet you at your office."   
  
He smiled, "Sounds good. See you tomorrow." With that he left and she went into her apartment. She locked the door behind her, and then the tears started to fall. "Oh Eric..." She said out loud. "Why did I have to be right?"   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric sat on his couch, laying his head back, his feet up on the coffee table. He took Vicki home, and she wasn't to happy that he wanted to leave. But that wasn't what he was thinking about. *How could I have been so stupid?* He asked himself. He stood up and moved into his bedroom, removing his tie and shirt in the process. He threw them, and his undershirt into the hamper. He pulled off his pants, and fell back onto his bed. "Now what am I going to do?" He asked himself. He thought for awhile, "I have to date someone not like either one of them." Then he thought about it, "No, that says the same thing to her." He sighed, then he smiled, "That's it, it was so obvious!" He smiled, as he turned out the lights, and settled in for the night. He had a new plan, and this time, he was sure it was going to work. It just had to.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 82   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A week flew by, and Greta stormed into her apartment, followed by Austin. "What the hell does he think he is doing?" She yelled at no one in particular.   
  
"Exactly what you told him to do." Austin responded quietly.   
  
She heard him and twirled around, "I didn't tell him to go out there and date as many people as he could in a week!"   
  
"Well no, but you did say to see other people. Obviously he is, and he hasn't found someone yet."   
  
"Well he's going through the models and secretaries at Titan!"   
  
Austin laughed, "Well, he works there."   
  
She looked at him shocked, "Are you saying that's okay?"   
  
He backed up a step at her anger, "Uhh, no."   
  
"How many has it been now? Huh? And why is it that it's like I always run into him and one of them together?"   
  
"Not sure why we see them so much. But ummm, as to the number, well let's see..." He thought about it for a minute, as Greta passed back and forth. "It can't be more than 7 or 8 cause it's only been about a week, since we first saw him with someone else." Greta rolled her eyes and sat on her couch in a huff.   
  
"There was the first blond, then the medium height, ash blond with the curly hair," she nodded in agreement. "Then there was a light brunette, then a tall girl with black hair, oh and the red head..." She nodded again. "Oh, and then the dark brunette of this afternoon."   
  
Greta stood back up, and threw her hands up in the air, "Six, SIX women in one week! That is not like him."   
  
Austin moved closer to her, "Greta.." She kept going on, and on about it, "Greta..." She wasn't listening. "GRETA!"   
  
She spun to look at him, "What?"   
  
"Why do you care?" He asked looking at her.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Remember, you broke up with him. You told him to see other people. You said that the two of you don't belong together. So why is this bothering you so much?"   
  
She stopped, she wasn't going to answer that, but said, "It's just not like him."   
  
"Uh huh, sure," he said giving her a knowing look.   
  
"Okay, okay. I still have feelings for him." He tilted his head, "Okay, okay, I still love him. But..."   
  
"But what?"   
  
"It wasn't meant to be."   
  
"Why not? Because of Nicole? She messed up his life, it's not his fault. You know that!"   
  
"He picked me because he was hurt, that's all!"   
  
Austin shook his head, and moved towards the door, "You can keep telling yourself that all you want." He said and walked out, and closed the door behind him.   
  
"Ahhh," she screamed throwing her hands in the air and then plopped down on the couch.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric walked out of the development lab, looking at the proofs he just made. He looked at each one carefully, under his eye piece. *Not to bad,* he thought to himself. He heard the door open and looked up, he gave a half smile and turned back to looking at the proofs. He felt arms go around him, and he tried not to pry them off him.   
  
"What are you looking at?"   
  
He turned around to look at the pretty brunette. He thought if he squinted enough, and used some of his imagination, she sort of remind him of... "Just some photo shoot proofs."   
  
She smiled, her hands working on the muscles of his neck. "So when are you going to be done?"   
  
"I am done for today, I just wanted to take a look at them." He looked at his watch, "So Marie, are you saying you want to go out somewhere to night?"   
  
She smiled, "Well I wouldn't mind."   
  
He laughed, "Okay, how about we each go home, I will pick you up in about and hour or so, I'll call you with a more exact time, when I get a reservation."   
  
She smiled, "Sounds great, I'll see you soon." With that she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left.   
  
Eric sighed, they had been dating for about a week now. Marie was a really nice girl. Beautiful, smart, and very nice. And because of that, he knew he couldn't keep going on with what he had planned with her, she didn't deserve it. He decided he was going to tell her the truth tonight, about what he had been doing, and hopefully she wouldn't hate him to much, or tell Greta for that matter.   
  
He walked out of the photo lab and made his way to the offices, he smiled at Austin's secretary, and stopped at her desk. "Is Austin in?" He asked her.   
  
"No, Mr. Reed left a few minutes ago."   
  
"Oh, another date?" He asked.   
  
The secretary smiled, "Seems like it, I have made so many dinner reservations for him lately, I hope it is going well."   
  
"Yeah, me too." He said trying not to grit his teeth. "So where is the lucky place tonight?" He asked her.   
  
"Well he seems to really like Tuscany, but then again her knows the owner."   
  
"Yeah, me too. Hey, could you do me a favor?"   
  
"Sure, what?"   
  
"I have another date myself tonight, mind making me another one of your reservations."   
  
"Tuscany?"   
  
"Yeah, and if I get any good gossip I'll let you know." She smiled and winked at him as she picked up the phone. A few minutes later she hung it up, "They are ready for you, it's at 7 o'clock."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"No problem, and remember, I want all the details."   
  
He smiled at her and nodded his head. *Little does she know, I'm trying to break the happy couple up.* He though as he walked to the elevator, taking out his cell phone. He called Marie and told her of the reservation, and then went home to get ready himself.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric led Marie into the restaurant and greeted Maggie with a hug. She led them to their table, and Eric pulled out the chair for her as he looked around the restaurant. As he pushed the chair in he saw them, on the dance floor.   
  
He went and sat down in his seat. The waiter came over and took their order and poured them some wine. He talked to Marie as he watched them finish their dance and then move back to the table. He looked back at Marie quickly, when he saw Greta turn in his direction. He smiled at Marie and asked her to dance, and she agreed. They went out onto the dance floor, and started to dance.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta sat down, and shook her head. Austin caught what she had seen, "Well it looks like he has stopped looking. This one has been around for what, a week now?"   
  
She sighed, "Yes."   
  
"Okay, now what's wrong?"   
  
"Look at her," she said.   
  
"Okay, I'm looking, what?"   
  
"She's not blonde."   
  
"Uhh, no she's not. So?"   
  
"She's not tall either."   
  
"No, but she isn't short."   
  
"What do you know about her?"   
  
"Well Marie is really nice, she's one of the secretaries at Titan. Kinda shy, but smart, and kind."   
  
Greta leaned her head on her hands, and rested her elbows on the table. "I guess I was wrong."   
  
"About what?" Austin asked.   
  
"I thought he really wanted someone like Nicole, someone not like me."   
  
Austin nodded, now understanding what she meant, "And now that he is dating someone, someone a lot like you, it's making you really think about it."   
  
"No, no it's not. I was right, we don't belong together."   
  
"Greta, why are you fighting it so much? What is the real reason? You know he wants someone like you, you know he loves you, you know it wasn't his fault, and you know Nicole will never come between you again, so what is it?"   
  
She rubbed her forehead, "I... I... I don't know."   
  
"I think you do."   
  
"Austin, I don't want to talk about it."   
  
"Well to bad, you need to, otherwise you are going to be miserable. Let it out. What is bothering you?"   
  
"I can't get it out of my mind."   
  
Austin looked confused, "What?"   
  
"Every time I see him, every time I close my eyes I can see it, I feel the pain all over again."   
  
He then understood what she meant, he had felt the same thing, but... "Greta... it wasn't real."   
  
"But my heart doesn't understand that. My mind won't forget it, and I don't know if I ever will."   
  
He reached out and took her hand, "Do you want my advise?" She nodded yes. "Don't do this to yourself. You are going through all this anyway, why not do it with someone you love. You still love him, I know you do. Talk to him, tell him the truth, and work it out, together."   
  
She looked over her shoulder, "What's the point, he's already moved on."   
  
"Well, you don't know for sure until you ask. Talk to him."   
  
Her head was swimming, she looked back and saw them dancing, and she felt her heart breaking. She looked back at Austin, "I don't know, I don't think I can."   
  
"Just talk to him, tell him what you feel, all of it." She took a deep breath, and stood up. "Go ahead, stop thinking and use your heart."   
  
She nodded, "Thanks, Austin, for everything."   
  
He smiled at her, "What are friends for."   
  
She nodded, and with another big breath she turned around and walked onto the dance floor and right up to Eric. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 83   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric turned around with a slightly surprised look on his face, "Greta..."   
  
"Eric, can we talk for a minute." She all of a sudden felt really nervous. All kinds of thoughts went into her head, and she tried to not think about them.   
  
"Uhh sure," he said and then looked to Marie, "Excuse me for a minute." He told her and walked with Greta outside. Greta almost smiled as she saw Austin go up and talk to Marie.   
  
They walked outside, and away from the entrance to the restaurant. "Greta... what did you want to talk about?"   
  
She pointed back at the restaurant, "How are the two of you going?" She asked.   
  
Eric's heart sank, that wasn't what he hoped she would have said. "Why does it matter?" He asked her.   
  
She turned away from him, "Just curious." She said, she knew she was chickening out.   
  
"Greta, if that is the reason you asked to talk to me, I'm going to go back inside." He didn't want to be testy with her, but he wanted to spark some emotion in her.   
  
He started to walk back to the door and she just finally blurted it out, "I was wrong." She said simply.   
  
He turned back to her, "What?"   
  
"I was wrong." She said again.   
  
"About what?" He asked walking closer to her.   
  
She looked to the ground, "About you wanting someone like Nicole and not me."   
  
"Yeah," was all he said.   
  
She looked quickly at the restaurant again, then back to the ground, "How close are the two of you."   
  
"Greta, just tell me."   
  
She put her face in her hands, "It hurts."   
  
"What does?" He asked moving closer and tilting her face up to look at him.   
  
"To see you with someone else, to see you be so close to someone else."   
  
He looked at her confused, "What do you think it does to me to see you and Austin together?"   
  
Now she was confused, "What are you talking about?"   
  
"You and Austin, how many dates has this been now? And what, you started dating like 2 days after we broke up." He said, a bit of anger and hurt in his voice.   
  
She shook her head, "We aren't dating."   
  
"What?" Now he was really confused.   
  
"Austin and I aren't dating."   
  
"But... you keep having dinner, and dancing, and..."   
  
She gave a slight smile up at him, "We are just friends, we have been going out as friends, that's all."   
  
He looked shocked, "You two aren't together" She shook her head, and then pointed back at the restaurant, wanting him to answer her question. He sighed, "It depends."   
  
"On what?"   
  
"On what you want to hear."   
  
Now she really was confused, "That doesn't make any sense. What?"   
  
He decided to be honest with her, "If you want me to be happy with her, then I guess I will go and try to be. Even though... I have only been dating her and all the others just to... get back at you."   
  
She looked at him shocked, "Back at me?"   
  
"I thought you were dating Austin, it hurt, and I decided to give you what you wanted." He touched her cheek with his hand, caressing it lightly, "Greta I love you, I haven't stopped."   
  
A tear ran down her face, and he wiped it away. "I love you too." She then turned away from him.   
  
"Greta... what, what's wrong?"   
  
She lowered her head, "There is just so much, so much that I feel, that is so hard to get over, and I don't know if I can."   
  
He turned her around, and made her look up at him, "Then let me help you. Don't shut me out." He held her face in his hands, and leaned in and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back, finally letting her heart win out over her mind.   
  
They slowly broke apart, "Greta, we belong together, don't, don't let something come between us."   
  
"It's going to take time," she said softly.   
  
"Yes, time together not apart, never apart again." He said and kissed the top of her forehead.   
  
She leaned in and rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. He let out a breath, as he felt like he was becoming whole once again.   
  
Greta felt his arms around her, and once again felt safe. "I'm sorry," she said softly.   
  
"For what?" He asked her, pulling away enough to look into her eyes.   
  
"For not figuring all this out sooner, and hurting you so much."   
  
He kissed her forehead again, "No reason to be sorry. You were hurt and confused, I just hope you learn from all this, not to push me away." He looked her in the eyes, looking into her soul, "Remember we can get through anything, as long as we are together. And remember, I love you."   
  
She smiled up at him, "I love you too." And they kissed once more.   
  
"Now what?" He asked her, "It's your decision."   
  
She took a deep breath, "We start over."   
  
He looked at her worried, "Completely?"   
  
She smiled, "Not completely, that would be impossible. But... basically."   
  
"Start dating again, taking it slow." She nodded yes. "Okay, then we can have our first date by moving you back home."   
  
She straightened her shoulders, and moved away from him. "No."   
  
He moved up behind her, and turned her around, "Why?"   
  
"I'm not ready for that," she said.   
  
"Okay, then I'll have a chance to actually come to your door and pick you up."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
She heard cough behind them and she looked over his shoulder, and Eric turned to look as well. Austin and Marie walked over to them. Marie walked towards Eric, "We heard, basically everything, and I can't say that I am happy about it, and that I'm not upset, because I am. But... I understand."   
  
Eric smiled, "Thanks, and... I'm sorry." He looked over at Austin, "And I guess I owe you a thank you as well."   
  
"The smile on Greta's face is all I need, just take care of her."   
  
"I will." He responded.   
  
"Well, I am heading home." Austin said, he then smiled, "And I offered Marie a ride home. So Eric.. if you wouldn't mind..."   
  
Eric smiled, "Not at all, I would love to take Greta home."   
  
Austin gave Greta a hug, and with that him and Marie left.   
  
"Ready to go?" Eric asked her, and she nodded yes. He went back in, and squared away the bill, and then returned and escorted Greta to the jeep.   
  
"You know, we need to talk." He said as he shut his door.   
  
"I know, about a lot."   
  
He started the car, "How about we go back to my place, and I'll make some coffee..."   
  
"No, my place would be better, then you don't have to drive me home later."   
  
He looked over at her, noticing that she had said that way to quickly. He pulled out of the parking lot, and started to drive. She knew he was going in the wrong direction, "Eric.. where?"   
  
"Greta, I'm going back to my place."   
  
"No, I don't want too." He could actually see fear in her eyes at the thought. He pulled up to the curb outside the apartment and turned off the car. "Eric, please take me home."   
  
"This is your home."   
  
"No, not anymore."   
  
He got out of the jeep and walked to her side and opened the door and put out his hand, she refused to take it. "Greta, what is the big deal?"   
  
He saw the look on her face, and then it dawned on him. She hadn't been back to the apartment since what she had witnessed. He slowly took her hand, and pulled her gently from the jeep. "Eric, I don't want to go."   
  
"Greta, please, you need to face it."   
  
"Not now."   
  
"Yes, now." She finally gave in, and went inside with him.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 84   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta felt her heart racing, she didn't want to go back in that apartment, thoughts of the last time kept running through her mind. She remembered how happy she was, that she was going to get home and have everything ready and surprise him. But it turned out, Nicole was the one to surprise her. She shivered with the thought.   
  
Eric looked over at her, and wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer, "Are you cold?"   
  
"No," she said simply, but leaned against him for support. She almost wanted to laugh at that, she was leaning on him for support, and just a few weeks ago she could have killed him where he stood. They walked up to the door, and Eric unlocked it, and opened it, and went inside. Greta stood there, Eric looked back at her, holding the door open, motioning her inside. But she didn't move.   
  
Eric slowly walked over to her, and he noticed she was staring into space, he touched her cheek lightly, bringing her focus back to him. "It's okay, remember, it wasn't real." He saw the water in her eyes and his heart was breaking, he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss, then held out his hand to her slowly. Letting her decide whether to take it or not.   
  
She looked up into his eyes, and saw the love he had for her in them, she closed her eyes, and slowly took his hand, and he pulled her into the apartment slowly. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her, holding on to her, and then shut the door. Eric looked down at her, lightly touching her cheek. Her eyes opened to look up at him, he smiled softly at her, and kissed her forehead. "How about you sit down, and I'll make us some coffee." She nodded softly, and he went into the kitchen.   
  
Her eyes slowly moved around the apartment, she noticed a few changes since she had left, besides the stuff she had taken with her. His large photo of LA was gone, she smiled slightly, and was replaced by an even larger photo of Paris at night. She moved over closer to the couch, and then stopped in her tracks, looking at the floor. The image of a pair of jeans flashed in her mind, she moved her head looking away to see shoes, she closed her eyes, then opened them only to see a shirt further up the hallway. She closed her eyes again, and a smiling Nicole entered her head. She squeezed her eyes tight and then opened them, only to find a very clean apartment, no clothes lying anywhere.   
  
Eric watched her as he poured the coffee into the mugs, and he knew she was still remembering, he could tell by her movements, and the look on her face. *No wonder she didn't want to move back here.* He thought to himself. He moved back over to her, setting the mugs on the coffee table, she moved over and sat down next to him. He reached over and took her hand, and she smiled at him. "I missed you, so much." He said, his words soaked in emotion.   
  
"I missed you too." She said softly.   
  
He reached over, and cupped the side of her face in his hand, she leaned into it, closing her eyes, enjoying the feeling. "I know it's going to take some time, to get back to where we were. I understand that, completely. I know how much I hurt you."   
  
She shook her head, "No, it wasn't you. I know that, I understand that, it just..."   
  
"It doesn't take the pain away." He finished for her, and she nodded yes. "Greta, I don't even know what I would do if the roles had somehow been reversed. So I can't even begin to understand how you feel, but I will be here for you, because I love you."   
  
He leaned back against the couch, pulling her slowly with him, she settled in, and laid her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat, as he continued talking. "And someday, hopefully not to far away, the hurt will all go away, we will be back to the way we were before, only even stronger." He kissed the top of her head for emphasis, "And then when all that is back to the way it should be, then we can go to Green Mountain like you planned."   
  
She looked up at him, "How did you know?" She asked in shock, she had no idea that he knew she had planned that.   
  
"Later 'that' night, they called asking if you were still going to have the reservation since it was so late, or to cancel it." She nodded in understanding, "Then John called me and told me you had left." He said, the look in his eyes made Greta want to curl up and die.   
  
*Oh God, I hurt him.* She thought, "Eric, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt..."   
  
"Shhh, it's okay, you don't need to apologize to me. Heck we shouldn't have to apologize to each other at all. The person to blame should be apologizing, but that won't happen because she skipped out on bail." He sighed, and Greta could feel his anger about it, knew how much he was beating himself up over Nicole. She knew she wasn't the only one hurting, feeling powerless to change things. She willed the courage inside of her and stood up. Eric looked up at her questioning, worried. She held out her hand, and he took it and stood up. "Greta..."   
  
"I need to face my fears, I need to get it over with, for both of us, and I need your help." She pulled his hand and slowly started to walk back to the bedrooms. At first he was really confused, but then he understood, until she stopped in the kitchen, and she turned around and walked back over to the door.   
  
"Greta?" She took off her shoes, and he smiled, and taking her lead, took of his own as well, and then his suit coat. She was trying to get as comfortable as possible first before she faced what she didn't want too. He walked over to her, and behind her, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the side of her cheek from behind. "Tell me." He said softly.   
  
"Tell you? What?" She asked him looking over her shoulder at him.   
  
"I know you don't want to, but tell me everything, everything that you saw."   
  
She cringed slightly, closing her eyes, but she knew it would help, in the long run. It would let him know what she knew, and help her think it through, understand it. She took a long deep breath, held onto his arms that were wrapped around her. "Okay, I'll tell you everything." She said softly.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 85   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta took a deep breath, and started to recall everything that happened. "Okay, I got home early, about a half hour before you were supposed to be home. I opened the door, walked in and sat my bags on the floor." He nodded, and followed her as she walked closer to the couch. "I looked around and saw your jeans and shoes on the floor." He could feel her shake slightly and held onto her tighter. "I laughed to myself, I thought you were being messy." The sound of her voice indicated how wrong that thought was. "I picked them up and headed back to your bedroom to put them in the hamper," she walked towards the bedroom, "That's when I found your T-shirt in the hallway, I picked that up too." She then turned towards the bedroom door, which was shut. She reached slowly for the knob, but didn't turn it.   
  
Eric held onto her, and kissed the side of her cheek, he could feel her shaking, "Greta, we don't have to go through all this now," he knew it was going to be a lot all at once.   
  
She didn't answer him, but opened the door instead. She walked one step into the room, and as she looked at the bed, tears started to stream down her face. They were there again, that image of him and Nicole in bed together. She closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly, she opened her eyes again, and the bed came back into focus. No one was in it, it was freshly made, a new comforter she noticed. "I walked in, and saw... well you know what I saw. I dropped the stuff on the floor, and after the shock partially wore off, I ran out of the room, and then the apartment."   
  
He heard the sound of her voice, and turned her to look at him, he knew he would find her tear streaked face. He gently wiped the tears away, then kissed her cheeks lightly. Eric still had so many questions that he knew he would never get the answers too. Like how did Nicole get him back to the apartment? How did she time it all so perfectly? But he didn't care about those questions anymore, he only cared about making Greta, the woman he loved, forget about the whole thing. And he knew that he would do anything so that she would never be hurt like this again. She leaned in against him, and he held onto her, as the tears ran down her face and his own. He wasn't sure if he was crying because of the hurt or the happiness of having her in his arms again.   
  
Greta looked up at him, "Eric, hold me."   
  
He looked at her confused, "I am."   
  
She took a deep breath, she knew what she was asking was moving a few steps further then them just starting over, but it was what she wanted. "No, hold me... laying down."   
  
He looked at her, then at the bed, then back to her, "Are you sure? I mean... that bed doesn't exactly have the best memories for you right now."   
  
He was right, but also wrong. "But it also has wonderful memories, and... I want to reclaim my territory," she said with a small smile.   
  
He felt his heart leap at her remark, as well as something else, but her pushed it away instantly. He wouldn't refuse her anything, and he slowly walked over to the bed, and she followed. She laid down, moving towards the center. He saw how difficult it was for her, and was amazed at how strong she was being. He crawled in next to her, and wrapped his arms around her, and she curled up next to him, laying her head on his chest. He hadn't expected this so soon.   
  
But he sure wasn't expecting what she would say next, "Tell me about her."   
  
Eric looked down at her, "What?"   
  
Greta looked up at him, "Tell me about Nicole."   
  
He looked at her confused, "What do you want me to tell you about her?"   
  
"I need to know some things, I need to understand it all."   
  
"Greta I'm not sure I understand what you mean." He said, hugging her tightly to him, kissing the top of her head, smelling the sent of her shampoo.   
  
She smiled slightly, nuzzled her face into his chest, smelling his cologne and him. The feeling of being back in his arms, was like being home again. But she pulled her mind away from that, and tried to focus on what she needed to hear, needed to know. "I need to know why you fell in love with Nicole, I need the honest truth, what you saw in her. I need to understand, and I want you to tell me the whole story, all the way up until she married Lucas."   
  
"Greta, why do you need to know all this? Can't we just get rid of her, forget about her, and move on with our lives together?" He didn't want to think about her anymore, he wanted to put that huge mistake of a relationship behind him.   
  
"I need to know so that I can put it behind me, I need to understand why you fell in love with her, I need to know, please."   
  
She looked up at him, and he saw that she was serious. "Okay." He said softly.   
  
"And I want the whole truth, don't hind anything from me, I want to know, the honest truth."   
  
He sighed, "Greta, I don't want to hurt you."   
  
"The truth won't hurt me, just please tell me."   
  
He closed his eyes, and held onto her tightly. The he rolled onto his side, and she moved up, so that they were facing each other, looking into each others eyes. "Okay... Well I met Nicole while she was a waitress at Java Cafe...."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued 


	18. Chapters 86-90

TITLE: DAYS Fairy Tale: Eric & Greta: Chapters 86-90  
  
WRITTEN BY: Heather Ferguson (fergus80)  
  
EMAIL: hferguso@niu.edu  
  
WEBSITE: http://eric_greta.tripod.com (from when Jensen was on days)  
  
Rating: If you can watch DAYS, you can read this. If there is a rating change, a link to the chap. will be provided.   
  
Disclaimer: Days of Our Lives and all of their characters are property of Corday Productions and NBC.   
  
My Rant: Okay, I'm finally putting this up on FanFiction.net. Mostly to free up my website space. This was started way back in Oct. of 1999, and I haven't decided if it's finished yet or not. Reviews are always welcome!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 86   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta gave Eric a strange look, "Oh that's right, I don't think you were in Salem until after Nicole was a model for Titan." Greta nodded. "Well when I met her, she was waiting tables at Java Cafe. And yes... I thought she was beautiful, and I introduced myself, and she basically didn't even respond." He laughed slightly, "Should have known then that she just wasn't a nice person, but I thought... well... not sure what I thought, I think I thought she was just shy or something."   
  
He sighed, "Well anyway, after a lot of trying she finally started to talk to me, actually mostly after she found out that Sami was looking for a new model for the New Faces Campaign." He shook his head, "Anyways, I helped her get the job, I was of course the photographer." He looked at Greta, and smiled as she moved closer to him. "We started to talk, but she never really told me all that much. I thought she was shy, and sweet, nice, and a little mysterious. Anyway, we then got a shoot in California, were we ran into her ex-boyfriend, or whom she told me at the time was a cousin of hers. On the trip she warmed up to me enough and we started dating. When we got back to Salem, later on I found out the guy in California was her ex."   
  
"How did you find that out?" Greta asked.   
  
He laughed slightly, "Cause when I went to see her one night, I heard her screaming in her apartment, I broke my way in and found him trying to rape her. I pulled him off her, and he ran off, I got closer to her, and from her ripped clothes, found a tattoo of a heart on her with his name in it. Let's say I wasn't happy that she lied to me."   
  
"Wow," was all she said.   
  
"Yeah, we broke up for a little while after that. And should have stayed that way, but somehow she swayed me back. She poured on the sweetness and charm, and begged me to forgive her. I did, have no idea why though."   
  
"Because you are a good guy." She said and kissed his cheek.   
  
He smiled, "Well we started to date again, and Nicole was becoming a bigger model, and Lucas was around constantly. He was really getting to me, and I kept telling Nicole about him, and she wouldn't listen to me. I tried to get her to leave Titan and go somewhere else, but she wouldn't listen. Then it happened, that night I wished never would have happened."   
  
"The night you proposed or found out she married Lucas?"   
  
"Neither, the night... we first made love. At least that's what I thought it was. You know I should have known something was weird when the next morning she wanted to go to work separately, and didn't want anyone to know. Why not? It's not like we did anything wrong." He mentally berated himself, now that he was thinking about it all, there were so many signs warning him to stay away.   
  
Greta didn't answer him, but she did wrap her leg up over his, moving him closer. He wasn't sure why she was moving closer to him, he was talking about Nicole after all, but he wasn't going to complain.   
  
"Well time went on together, and I was happy, oblivious to anything that was wrong, only mad at Lucas for all the attention he was giving Nicole and for some reason didn't get that mad at her for not saying anything to him about it." He sighed again, "Not to much longer, even with the dismay of my family, especially my dad, I asked her to marry me. I went out, but a down payment on a little white house with a picket fence, brought her there for dinner and proposed. She actually never said the word yes, but all her movements indicated that she did, I put the ring on her finger. And then the next day she went to Chicago with Lucas, and for some reason left hr engagement ring at her apartment." He shook his head again, "I thought she had just forgot it, but the next time I saw her, she was walking into Will's custody hearing as Mrs. Lucas Roberts."   
  
Greta could feel the pain in his voice, but now she wasn't worried about it, she knew it hurt him, but that it was all in the past. He continued, "I thought Lucas blackmailed her into marrying him, or something. I tried to talk to her, but it was no use. She wouldn't tell me anything, and not until after all this happened with us did I find out that Kate had paid her 5 million dollars to marry Lucas. Lucas had no idea."   
  
Greta shook her head, "How could Kate do that to her own son?"   
  
"Well she did it with Billie, she tried to do the same with Austin, she just goes way to far for her children, not seeing how they could get hurt." He looked down at her, "Well that's it, you know the rest."   
  
"Okay, so what was it that you saw in Nicole that made you love her?"   
  
He smiled, "Greta..."   
  
"No, tell me."   
  
He sighed, "What I saw in Nicole wasn't really there."   
  
"Okay, then what did YOU see."   
  
"I thought she had a good heart, that she was a nice person, I actually thought she was honest." He laughed again, "At first I thought she was innocent, but quickly learned otherwise. Other then that, I'm really not sure."   
  
She smiled up at him, "Okay." Then she kissed him.   
  
"Umm, Greta?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why are you so happy?"   
  
"Because I know that you are truly over Nicole, and that you fell in love with her for the same reasons you fell in love with me. The only difference is... well, I am most of those things, at least I think I am."   
  
He smiled at her, "You are those, and so much more." He leaned back in and kissed her, but this time, it wasn't short and sweet. The kiss lingered, and grew passionate. After awhile they broke apart for air. "Move back here with me." He asked again.   
  
"No," she said smiling.   
  
He grinned, "Then stay the night with me, like we used to, let me hold you in my arms tonight, let me know I still have you."   
  
She smiled up at him, "Okay."   
  
He kissed her again, and then moved in closer, she laid her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her, after a short time, they fell asleep in each other's arms, where they should be, with smiles on their faces.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 87   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two and a half months went by in a whirl since Eric and Greta got back together. She still insisted that they live apart, much to Eric's dismay, but they barely spent a night apart. Much like when they were living together, they were sleeping together, but the key word is sleeping. Neither one of them brought up the question of when, how, or where they were going to make love again, neither was sure of how to bring it up. So instead, they tried to get their relationship back to where it was, before the whole Nicole problem.   
  
Classes started up again for Greta, and back to school and fall photo shoots for Eric took up a lot of their time, but they still spent as much time together as they could. Greta was making some friends at College, which Eric encouraged. They had a couple group date nights, which Eric admitted where really nice, yet he still preferred spending time alone with her. She agreed.   
  
Many interesting things were happening around Salem to the people they cared about. Lucas and Sami were actually working some things out. Now that the truth about Nicole's marriage was out, and that Lucas had nothing to do with it, things were a little different. They were far from friends, but mostly because Kate was now out of the picture, things were... lack of a better word, civil. They were enjoying joint custody of Will, and both knew that it was best, because Will was the happiest he had been in a long time.   
  
But one of the the other interesting things happening, was the topic of their current conversation. Greta almost had to laugh, but some of their most serious conversations occurred with them... laying down. She was wearing a pair of his boxers and his T-shirt, and he was the same way. Facing one another, looking into each other's eyes, arms wrapped around each other, her leg wrapped over his hip. She tried not to laugh at that realization though, and tired to concentrate on what he was saying. "I still can't believe it though, I would go crazy, I don't know how Bo can take it."   
  
She looked confused, and realized she hadn't heard the whole thing, "Take what?"   
  
"Well not only that fact that Hope slept with John and Stephano while she thought she was Gina, but at least one other person. I mean, since the DNA test shows it's not John's or Stephano's kid, that means she slept with someone else too." He hugged her tighter, and Greta had to grin. She liked him being so possessive.   
  
"I wonder who it could have been, I mean... my mother did have a lot of suitors."   
  
"Well it's not like Bo and Hope can go back and test them all, I guess Thomas will never know who his real father is, but in a way, it may be easier on Bo and Hope that way too."   
  
"Yeah, but maybe when can figure out who is the father, I mean, we were around her a little bit during that time."   
  
"True. Well, it would have to be when she was in Europe, because she wasn't with anyone in Salem, and we ruled out the two in that Submarine." Eric sighed, *A sub in Hawaii, completely unreal.*   
  
"Okay, who was she around in Europe?"   
  
"Well, when Bo found her not to many people, but who knows about before."   
  
"Okay, well we can't think about before, but what about after."   
  
"Well, Bo called Doug and Julie about a week after he found her, and they were with her most of the time. She danced with a lot of people at the Ball, but I think that happened after the baby was conceived."   
  
"So it was sometime between her in Hawaii and Doug and Julie showing up. We also know that Stephano was with her a lot during that time, but we know he isn't the father."   
  
"Yeah, he was trying to get her to steal that other painting, so anytime she wasn't with Bo.."   
  
"She was with Stephano." They looked at each other, and then Greta thought of something, "Remember when you called Bo that one time at the Chateau and he wasn't himself?"   
  
"Yeah, and..." Eric was thinking along the same lines, "Remember he said he wasn't feeling well and that he had a lot of lost time."   
  
"And Hope was working with Stephano at that time." She said her eyes opening at facts were falling in place.   
  
"And Stephano probably didn't want Bo there, around to mess up his plan. But he couldn't really get rid of him."   
  
"Stephano was probably trying to brainwash him like he did Hope and John."   
  
Eric agreed, "Makes perfect sense, but it obviously didn't work. Stephano wouldn't give up like that."   
  
"Unless Hope wouldn't let him continue with it, maybe all the stuff that Bo, Doug, and Julie were doing where bringing the real Hope back out."   
  
They looked at each other and smiled, "I wonder if at some point in that lost time..." She left it hanging.   
  
"Yeah, Bo says he knows they hadn't made love in a long time, but who says he remembers?"   
  
Eric turned over and looked at the clock, it was only 10:12, he then looked back at Greta, and she reached over and picked up the phone on the night stand next to her. She dialed the number and waited.   
  
{{Hello?}}   
  
"Hi Bo, it's Greta."   
  
{{Hi Greta, how are you?}}   
  
She smiled, "I'm fine, sorry to call so late, but uhh... Eric and I were talking about..." She didn't know how to say there were talking about them, but knew she had too. "About the whole DNA thing, and we kinda pieced together a possible puzzle."   
  
{{Oh kay, I have no idea what you are getting at.}}   
  
"Well I hate to do this over the phone, but it's late and I.. we wanted to let you know what we were thinking right away."   
  
{{Greta, just tell me.}}   
  
"Well, remember in Europe, you were not feeling to well, and had a lot of lost time?"   
  
{{Yeah.}}   
  
"Well, Eric and I also called you one time, and when you answered the phone you sounded really strange, and weren't yourself at all. We think that... maybe during that time... Stephano was trying to brainwash you."   
  
{{What?}}   
  
"It makes sense, he wanted to keep you out of the way, but since Hope was becoming more herself, she must have stopped him."   
  
{{Okay, that would explain the lost time, but what does that have to do with the DNA?}}   
  
"Well... you said that you and Hope didn't make love, at least not in the time span that would have gotten her pregnant, but what if you just don't remember?" There was a long pause on the other end of the phone, a very long pause. Greta worried the phone had went dead, "Bo?"   
  
{{Yeah Greta, I'm here...}}   
  
"You okay?"   
  
{{You know... that is a very good question.}}   
  
"I don't want to get your hopes up to far, but I mean, it's worth a try to find out, it is a possibility."   
  
{{Greta, thank you, thank you so much, I'll let you know how the test turns out, I've got to go.}}   
  
"Okay, talk to you soon." They said their good byes and Greta hung up the phone and turned back to Eric, she snuggled back up to him.   
  
"Well?" He asked.   
  
"He's going to get the tests done, he sounded happy, I just hope we didn't get his hopes up and then it's not true."   
  
"Yeah me too, but hey, he does need to know for sure if he is the father or not."   
  
"Yeah, true." She leaned in and kissed him.   
  
"So... since it's still early, now what?" He asked with a smile.   
  
She laughed, and then wrapped her leg back around him, "Well we possibly solved one mystery tonight, why don't we try another?"   
  
"And what is that?"   
  
"The mystery of why neither one of us has talked about us making love again."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 88   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric almost choked, "What?" He asked surprised.   
  
She smiled up at him, "Neither one of us has brought it up since we got back together, and I want to know why."   
  
"Are you saying you want to make love?" He asked her, shock still in his voice.   
  
She pulled away slightly from him, "Are you saying you don't want too?"   
  
"No, not at all. But... now?" He asked looking at her strangely, part of him confused the other part hoping her answer was yes.   
  
"No, not now." She said shaking her head, "But, I would like to understand why we haven't even thought of it, well, talked about it."   
  
Eric took a deep breath, "I was waiting for you to mention it, I wanted to make sure you were ready."   
  
"I was waiting for you." She said softly, with a grin.   
  
They both laughed, and he spoke, "Okay, well now that we know, that we both want too." He grinned at her, and pulled her closer. "I guess it's just a question of when and where." Greta laughed and shook her head. "What?"   
  
"You want to plan this all out?"   
  
"Isn't that what you were talking about? Like taking a weekend, and going somewhere special?"   
  
She reached up with her hand, and lightly touched his cheek, "No plans, we'll just let it happen, if that's okay."   
  
He looked at her questioning, "But why?"   
  
She smiled at him, "Less can go wrong if we are spontaneous." He laughed, she was right. "I planned on Colorado, and we did," She smiled remembering, "But not under that great of circumstances. I planned Green Mountain, and... we never even got there."   
  
He smiled, "Well, we could try and let ME plan something."   
  
She playfully hit him on the shoulder, "No, who knows what will go wrong then."   
  
"Hey!" He said and they both laughed. Then he looked at her more serious, "Well then, how do we know when to be spontaneous?"   
  
She rolled her eyes, and shook her head, "We'll just know."   
  
He smiled at her, moving closer, "What about being spontaneous now?" He asked, only partially kidding.   
  
She hit his shoulder again, "Funny."   
  
"I try, but seriously, how will we, or I for that matter know?"   
  
"Remember that agreement we had a long time ago..." he looked confused, "The one where we finally agreed that we would only stop when the other told us too."   
  
He smiled, "Yes."   
  
"Then something like that. Think you can handle that?"   
  
"Oh, I think I can manage." He said and kissed her, his hand in the back of her hair, his other around her. He leaned back and pulled her on top of him.   
  
She giggled into the kiss, and broke away, "And no, not tonight, I have an early class tomorrow."   
  
He looked at her with a seductive grin, "Is that the only reason?"   
  
She smiled, blushing slightly, "Yes." Was all she said as she laid her head on his chest.   
  
Eric stared at the ceiling, we was now wide awake. *Oh, God.* He thought to himself, *Now I'm not going to get any sleep.* He felt her lips on his chest, moving up over his neck, "Greta..." He trailed off, his voice deeper.   
  
She kissed him deeply, then responded, "Yes?"   
  
"Don't." He said looking deeply into her eyes.   
  
She smiled mischievously, moving her hips slightly, "Why not?"   
  
He groaned, "You are not playing fair, you already told me not now, and now you are teasing me."   
  
She sighed, "Okay, okay. I was just having some fun."   
  
He shook his head, as she moved to the side laying her head back on his shoulder. "You are so bad." He laughed slightly, "And everyone thinks you are so sweet and innocent."   
  
She hit his shoulder again, "I am sweet and innocent... well... basically." They both laughed at the last word.   
  
He turned towards her, "Yes you are. You are very sweet, and still very innocent, but also... so incredibly..." He winked at her, "Unbelievably sexy." She laughed at him and kissed him softly. "And the cute thing is, you think I'm kidding. And I'm not." He said and kissed her hard, then wrapped his arms around her. "Now, get some sleep." He said kissing her forehead.   
  
She sighed, and settled closer to him. Greta closed her eyes, and soon she was fast asleep. Eric on the other hand was awake a little bit longer, his mind filled with images of the beautiful woman next to him. God he loved her, and with a smile he knew soon he would be able to show her again just how much.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 89   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta knew that she was waiting for the weekend, and Eric knew as well. They didn't talk about it much, because as Eric said with a wink, they wanted to be 'spontaneous'. But in truth, they were sort of planning things, they wanted a weekend, so that they could have the whole time, alone together.   
  
Eric almost laughed, thinking about it, the 'spontaneous' thing was almost a joke to him, because he knew they weren't being that way at all. Heck his refrigerator was completely stocked, his apartment was neat as could be, and he had set up candles in his bedroom... *You know, just in case I need candles.* He thought and laughed to himself. But he also knew Greta's apartment was basically the same way. Because as far as he knew, that was the only way they were being spontaneous, they didn't know which apartment they would be at.   
  
Greta thought the same thing, but didn't say anything, because well... *I'm not going to let him win about the whole thing.* She grinned to herself as she put the bottle of wine in the refrigerator. It was already Thursday night, and tomorrow they did have plans for the penthouse grill, *Early plans.* She said with a smile, he was picking her up at 5:30 for dinner.   
  
She had laughed when he had told her the time, and asked if he was in a hurry for anything? He pretended not to know what she was talking about. Which got him rewarded with a kiss. It was like they were two high school students or something, but... she was loving every second of it. Then a thought struck her, through the whole spontaneous thing, she forgot about one thing. She grabbed her purse and keys, and ran out of the loft.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric walked around Salem place, checking off his mental check list of things he needed to be spontaneous. He knew that after dinner tomorrow, he was going to try and get her back to his apartment and not the loft, because he still believed that, that was where she belonged. But he had to admit, he was curious as to what she had ready at the loft. He smiled as he continued walking around, trying to think of anything that he might have forgotten.   
  
He was so lost in thought that he almost ran right into Bo, "Whoah, hey, how are you?" He asked him.   
  
Bo smiled at him, "I'm good, you look like you are a million miles away, a certain someone on your mind?"   
  
Eric grinned, "Yep, when isn't she?" He admitted.   
  
Bo nodded, "I know how that is. Actually I wanted to share some news with you." He said with a large smile, "I uhh, really need to thank you and Greta."   
  
Eric looked at him, "You mean.."   
  
"Well we had the DNA tests rushed, with John's help, and well, it turns out that I am the father." He said, pride and happiness flowing from him.   
  
They gave each other one of those manly hugs, "That's great Bo, I'm so happy for you."   
  
"Let's say everyone one, mostly Hope and I, are so unbelievably happy and relieved."   
  
"I understand."   
  
"Yet, Dimeria won't admit to trying to do anything to me in Paris, and Hope, well she just can't remember, but I think she feels bad about it. I try and remind her it's not her fault, and that she actually probably saved me."   
  
"Yeah." Eric said, "Bo, that's wonderful news."   
  
"Well it's thanks to you and Greta, I can't believe you remembered all that and pieced it together."   
  
"Us either, actually." The two walked over to Java Cafe continuing their talk and grabbing a cup of coffee.   
  
After awhile, Bo stood up, "Well, I need to get home, and see that son of mine." He said with a smile.   
  
"Yeah, I need to finish up some shopping. Talk to you soon."   
  
They left, and Eric started to walk back towards some of the other stores. He still wasn't sure what else he wanted to get, with a sigh, he took out his cell phone, ready to call Sami for some advise, but put it back in his coat when he saw Greta walking out of a store. "Greta..." He called out, and her head snapped up, and she smiled at him, putting the bag in her hand behind her.   
  
He walked up to her, "Hey," she said and smiled, and leaned up and kissed him. He looked at the store behind her, then tried to reach the bag behind her, "So what did you buy?"   
  
"Nothing," she said with a smile.   
  
"Uh huh, then what's in the bag?" He asked teasing her.   
  
"Nothing," she said again.   
  
"So you bought an empty bag?" He grinned trying to reach for it again.   
  
"Maybe." She said pulling away.   
  
He pulled her back towards him, "It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain spontaneous thing, that we aren't supposed to know will more than likely happen tomorrow night, is it?" He asked with a seductive smile.   
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about." She said with a large smile, and kissed him.   
  
He looked back at the store she came from, *Women's clothing.* He looked at the size of the bag she was carrying, *Definitely not a dress for dinner.* Then his pupils dilated slightly as a new thought went through his head, and he spoke, his voice deeper, "Well, Greta..." He said and kissed her, "I can't wait to see whatever that 'nothing' is."   
  
She shivered slightly at the look in his eyes, and the tone of his voice. He could always get to her so easily, and she also knew, he knew what was in the bag. She pushed herself closer to him, her eyes sparkling, "Are you sure you want to see the 'nothing' in the bag, or me in nothing?" Her voice slightly husky as she asked.   
  
He closed his eyes, and swallowed hard, trying to remind himself that he was in public. He took at deep breath, "I said it before, and I'll say it again, you are so bad."   
  
She smiled up at him, "And you love it."   
  
He kissed her softly, "I love you."   
  
She leaned up and kissed him, "And I love you, and sometime 'spontaneous' I'll show you how much."   
  
His grin got bigger, "And when would that be?" He asked with a wink.   
  
"Oh, I don't know." She said a large grin on her face, before she leaned back up for another kiss.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 90   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Friday was there like a blink of an eye, and Greta was standing in her bedroom, wrapped in a towel, drying her hair. She looked over at the clock, *Two hours.* She had two hours left to get ready for tonight. She wasn't sure why, but she was nervous, she wanted everything to go perfectly. There was just one thing she didn't know, she wasn't sure what apartment she wanted to go back to after dinner. She knew that she would be more comfortable at the loft, yet their home was at Eric's apartment, as he kept trying to tell her. She sighed, "Well, we'll figure that out later," She said to no one as she flipped her head down, drying the hair underneath.   
  
She finished drying her hair, and then started with lotion. She picked out a light scent, and started to apply it to her freshly shaven legs, then her knees, elbows, and other areas. Greta then went and picked up the bag that she had yesterday. She took out the contents, and smiled to her self, it wasn't anything spectacular, he saw her in something a lot more provocative for that one photo shoot a long time ago. But, still. She smiled as she put it on, and took a look in the mirror. She felt sort of silly, but knew that it also did look good on her. She then walked to her closet, and took out the dress she was going to wear. The silk was a beautiful deep wine, burgundy color. She laid it on the bed, and then got the matching shoes setting them next to it. She then pulled on her robe, and sat down to do her makeup and hair.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric paced through his apartment. He looked at the clock, he still had a half hour before it was time for him to leave to go pick up Greta. He took another lap, making sure everything was set, he looked in the mirror. He took a deep breath, his mental check list going again. *Showered, shaved, dressed, cologne, money, flowers, reservations set, apartment clean, wine chilling, what am I forgetting?* He asked himself, "I'm forgetting to relax." He wasn't sure why he was so nervous, it wasn't like it was going to be the first time or anything, but... in a way it was. He sighed and took a deep breath, and looked around for something to do to waste some time. He found it, he moved his CD player into the bedroom, and decided on some nice CD's. "Okay, Eric, stop it." He said to himself, we was planning to much. He looked at the clock, and decided he would just see her a little early. And with that he was out of the apartment and in his Jeep in no time.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta heard the knock at the door, and looked at the clock, he was early. She sighed, wrapping her robe around her more, and ran to the door. She looked through the peep hole, and unlocked the door. But talked through it, "Eric... you are early."   
  
"Sorry, I couldn't wait any longer to see you."   
  
She smiled, "The door is unlocked, give me a minute, then come in, okay?"   
  
"Sure." He said with a smile. And then she ran up the stairs back to her bedroom. After a minute he opened the door and then shut it behind him. He went over to the kitchen and took out the vase he knew she had there, and filled it with water. He then took the flowers he brought and put them in the vase, and then sat it on the counter. He looked up when he heard the sound of heals on the stairs.   
  
She slowly made her way down the steps in her long dress. He walked over to her, taking her hand and kissing it, "You look... amazing." He said pulling her to him, kissing her. His hands wrapping around her, the silk so soft to his fingers.   
  
She smiled up at him after breaking from the kiss, "And you look.. very handsome." She said and smiled when she noticed the flowers on the counter, "And thank you," she walked over to them, smelling their scent, "They are beautiful."   
  
"They don't compare to you." He said turning her back towards him, touching her cheek gently, and then lifting her chin to kiss her again.   
  
She leaned in against him, and they stood their hugging one another for a minute, "Ready to go? We can probably get the table early at this time."   
  
She smiled up at him, and shook her head, "Still eager?"   
  
He grinned, "With you, always."   
  
She laughed, grabbed his hand and led him out of the Loft.   
  
Soon they were at the Grill and making their way out of the elevator. They didn't have to wait as the waiter took them to their table. They ordered some champaign, and then dinner. Eric reached across the table, taking her hand. "Would you like to dance?" He asked her, and she accepted. He led her out onto the dance floor as another song came on. Eric pulled her close, his arm around her, his other holding her other hand. She leaned in against his shoulder as they swayed to the music. They were silent, neither one able to really say anything, just feeling the emotions they shared. They both new that nothing new was going to happen tonight, yet it would also change their relationship completely. As the song ended both lingered together, until finally pulling apart and going back to the table.   
  
Eric picked up his glass, "May the love and passion we share tonight be with us forever," he said holding out his glass. She smiled with a slight blush and nod, and clinked glasses with him. They both took a sip and smiled at one another. Soon their meals were brought to them and they began to relax and talk about different things. Eric told her about work, she told him about classes, they discussed Bo, Hope and baby Thomas. They both listened intently to one another, yet both were preoccupied with thoughts of later.   
  
After dinner, they headed back on the dance floor, for another dance, letting the food settle. This time he twirled her around, and did a half dip, making her laugh. But she abruptly stopped laughing when he kissed her. When he pulled away her cheeks were slightly flushed, and he took another deep breath and then led her back to the table.   
  
"So..." he said, "Do you want dessert?"   
  
She smiled at him, "Yes... but not here." She said staring intently at him.   
  
He immediately caught the eyes of the waiter, "Check" He said and soon they were back in the elevator. He pulled her to him, and kissed her, "So... where too?" He asked her.   
  
"I'm not sure." She said honestly.   
  
"Well... honestly, my place is... closer."   
  
She smiled up at him, and nodded, "Then your place it is."   
  
He was very happy she had agreed, maybe he could actually convince her to come back and live with him tonight. He pulled her right up against him, and kissed her deeply, and she didn't hold back, her arms wrapping around him deepening the kiss. The doors opened and they walked out, the Valet brought the Jeep up, and soon they were on their way back to the apartment.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued 


	19. Chapters 91-95

TITLE: DAYS Fairy Tale: Eric & Greta: Chapters 91-95  
  
WRITTEN BY: Heather Ferguson (fergus80)  
  
EMAIL: hferguso@niu.edu  
  
WEBSITE: http://eric_greta.tripod.com (from when Jensen was on days)  
  
Rating: If you can watch DAYS, you can read this. If there is a rating change, a link to the chap. will be provided.   
  
Disclaimer: Days of Our Lives and all of their characters are property of Corday Productions and NBC.   
  
My Rant: Okay, I'm finally putting this up on FanFiction.net. Mostly to free up my website space. This was started way back in Oct. of 1999, and I haven't decided if it's finished yet or not. Reviews are always welcome!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 91   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric opened the door to the apartment, and then pulled Greta in, shutting the door behind him. She walked into the middle of the living room. "So... now what?" She asked with a smile.   
  
He knew she was kidding, that she was teasing, but he was through teasing. He walked over to her, lightly grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, his other hand coming to the back of her head, and he pulled her in for a kiss. His lips persistent, his tongue requesting entrance, and once her mouth opened he tasted her, pulling her closer to him.   
  
She was lost, he had surprised her by moving so quickly, she had expected some word play before all this, but she wasn't complaining. She could already hear her blood pound in her head, her breathing becoming faster, her body warmer. Heck as far as she was concerned the whole week had been a form of foreplay in one way or another. Her arms went around him, one hand going up in his hair, the other sliding under his suit jacket to his back.   
  
He broke away slightly, staring deeply into her eyes, "Greta..."   
  
"Yes?" She asked breathlessly.   
  
He closed his eyes, "Tell me... tell me now if you want this, because if you don't...." He trailed off.   
  
She smiled up at him, "I want this," She said her eyes sparkling, "I want you."   
  
He closed his eyes, thanking every god he knew of, because he wasn't sure that if after this week he could wait much longer. He opened her eyes and brought her lips back up to his once more, their mouths moving, tongues tasting, hands roaming over one another.   
  
Greta moved her hands up to his shoulders, and slid this coat off and threw it to the couch. Her hands not staying idle they went between them, and started at his tie. She fumbled with it. He pulled away enough to undo the tie and threw it at the coat. She kicked off her heals, and his shoes soon followed. Her hands moved to the buttons of his shirt, and slowly his shirt came undone. Her hands went up and slid it off him as well.   
  
His hands went to the zipper of her dress, and he slowly slid it down her back, as he leaned in kissing her hard. Her hands moving to his belt, and soon it landed with the rest of the clothes on the couch. His hands slowly moved back up to her shoulders, he moved back to watch as his hand moved the one side off her shoulder. He leaned in, leaving kisses in the place where the dress was, making her moan lightly.   
  
He grinned at her sounds, then continued kissing her shoulder, and smelling the mix of light perfume and her in her skin. He then moved over to the other side doing the same thing, he then stood back, as his hands moved and shoved the fabric completely off her shoulders. The dress fell from her and pooled at her feel. His eyes took her in, and he swallowed hard. She stood before him in a deep burgundy half camisole and lace panties.   
  
She caught his reaction, and smiled, reached for him, her fingers hooking in his belt loops bringing him closer to her. Her fingers unbuttoning the button and then she unzipped them, she shoved them down his legs, and he kicked them off and out of the way, then pulled her back to him. He leaned in kissing her, and then leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. She moved her head aside for him to continue, as her hands moved up and under his T-shirt to feel the warm skin of his back.   
  
He pulled away enough, and took off the shirt, and then pulled her back to him, allowing her hands free reign over his skin, and allowing him to feel the soft silk of her camisole and her warm skin. Her hands moved over him, as she kissed his check, and neck.   
  
Eric brought his hand back up to the back of her head and pulled her in for another passionate kiss. He then pulled away slightly, only to pick her up in his arms. She smiled at him, her hand on his check, "I want you too," She said answering his actions and then she kissed him. Eric then walked back to his bedroom with her in his arms.....   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
For NC-17 part, Go Here: http://eric_greta.tripod.com/chap91NC17.htm   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
... Greta slowly traced a random pattern with her fingers over Eric's chest as she listened to his heart beat. Her one leg laying over his waist, her head on his shoulder. His fingers were doing the same on her bare back as he held her to him. She looked up at him, and smiled.   
  
He smiled back at her, "Are you as tired as I am?" He asked then kissed the top of her head, taking the time to smell the scent of her shampoo. She smiled and nodded, he turned and looked at the clock, "Whoah."   
  
"What time is it?" She asked him.   
  
"Would you believe it's 3 am?"   
  
Her eyes went wide, "You're kidding, right?" She asked in shock.   
  
"Nope, I'm not kidding." He pulled her up to him then he turned on his side, wrapping his arms around her from behind. She settled into his arms, with a contented sigh. "Didn't we get back to the apartment around 7?" He asked her.   
  
"Yeah we did, that was..." She did the quick math, "Eight hours ago."   
  
He laughed, "I think we made up for lost time."   
  
She giggled, and turned around in his arms, "I think so, and just think... we have all weekend."   
  
He saw the mischievous grin on her face, laughed, and then said, "You're gonna kill me."   
  
She laughed wrapping her arms around him, "But what a way to go." She said and then kissed him. She then broke away only to yawn.   
  
"I think we need some sleep." He said kissing her lightly.   
  
She wrapped her leg around his hip and pushed herself closer to him, "Are you sure, not ready for what... the fifth round? Or would it be the sixth?"   
  
Eric let out a hearty laugh, "I hope to God you are kidding, or I am a dead man. And I have honestly know idea on the 'round'." He said with a slight laugh.   
  
"I'm kidding," She yawned again, "I'm exhausted." She gave him a soft kiss and curled up in his arms, "Good night." She said laying her head down.   
  
"Greta?"   
  
"Yeah?" She answered sleepily.   
  
"Was everything, spontaneous enough for you?" He asked, and there was no trace of teasing in his voice.   
  
She looked up at him, her hand coming out to lightly touch his cheek. "Eric, I couldn't have dreamed of a better night."   
  
He smiled, "I love you."   
  
She smiled too, "And I love you." He leaned down and gave her another kiss, lingering slightly.   
  
He broke away to settle his head down on the pillow, they said their good nights, and soon the renewed lovers were asleep in each others arms.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 92   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta woke slowly, and smiled, Eric's arm was wrapped around her middle, and she could fell his even breathing behind her, his breath on her neck. She pulled his arms tighter around her, and moved back against him, and then her smile widened with a sparkle in her eyes. She remembered then why she liked the morning so much, she turned over in his arms, and wrapped a leg around his waist bringing him closer to her, and she leaned up and kissed him. Eric's mouth moved against hers, with a slight moan coming from his mouth. She deepened the kiss, her tongue sneaking into his mouth. His eyes opened in shock, but then it faded, as his arms came around her, pulling her closer. Their movements became more frantic, and soon their bodies joined together once again.   
  
Afterwards Eric was laying on his side, head leaning on his arm, his other hand lightly traveling over her, making her giggle slightly, and she tried and pull the sheet up to cover herself, and him pulling it away again. "Well, that was one wonderful way to wake up," he said with a large smile, and sparkle in his eye.   
  
"Yes it was," she said and then laughed again, and tried to stop him from tickling her sides. He hand came up, and grabbed her own pillow, and playfully hit him in the chest with it.   
  
"Why you..." He said taking his and hitting her with it. In no time it was an all out pillow fight, but a naked one. Greta ran out of the room, with Eric right on her heels. He chased her around the couch, through the kitchen, back into the bedroom, then back out, and finally cornered her in the bathroom. "I've got you now," he said, the gleam in his eyes. He reached out for her, pulling her to him, and then tickled her like crazy, making her laugh hysterically.   
  
Tears were starting to form in her eyes, "Uncle, Uncle!" She screamed between laughter. He pulled her to him, and kissed her nose lightly, making her roll her eyes, as she tried to get her breath back. Then both started laughing again.   
  
Eric then had an idea, and reached over and turned on the shower, "Shower?" He asked her.   
  
"Sounds wonderful," She said, and soon they were both under the spray of the warm water.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Time moved on, and after a little while Greta agreed and moved back in with Eric. All of her old stuff went back into her old room, the only thing was that she barely ever spent the night in her own bed, and when she did, Eric was with her. They were both happy, extremely happy. Greta was doing well in her classes, making friends, especially those in her study group. Jenny was a journalism major, very sweet, shy, a lot like Greta herself, only a few years younger, blonde, and shorter. Daniel was a communications major, very talkative and smart. He was a tall, brown haired guy with a swimmers build. Trisha was a human relations major, whom is a black, cute, medium height, spunky, and outspoken girl with her friends, but very shy with everyone else. The three were taking General Writing and American History together.   
  
They were studying midterms together, and Eric kidded with her that they were seeing more of her than he was and that they were living together. Greta had rolled her eyes at that comment, and then 'made it up to him.'   
  
Soon midterms were over, and Greta had more time. Eric came home from work to company. Greta, Jenny, and Trisha were all sitting on the couch big bowls of popcorn in their laps, watching some moving with tissues in their hands. "Whoah, I walked into a fog of estrogen." He said with a smile, and came around the back of the couch, kissing Greta on the top of her head.   
  
"Oh be quiet, we're watching 'Beaches', and it just ended." She said and then blew her nose.   
  
Eric just laughed, "So have you guys ate dinner yet?" He asked, looking in the fridge.   
  
"Nope." They all said in unison and he laughed shaking his head. He remembered growing up with Carrie in the house, and her with her girlfriends. He was glad that Greta was making good friends, and they all seemed really nice.   
  
"Well, how about we order some pizza and watch a funny movie?"   
  
Greta stood up, and ran over to him, kissing him, "Sounds good to me, how about you guys?" She asked them.   
  
"Oh yeah, Cheese and Veggies." Jenny said pulling her legs up onto the couch.   
  
"No, Double cheese and sausage," Trisha chimed in.   
  
"Well, I want pepperoni and mushroom," Greta said batting her eyes at Eric, who just laughed and shook his head.   
  
"Okay, we'll get two large's, half each what people want." He said walking over to the phone and dialing. "You guys pick out a funny movie."   
  
The girls went over to the video cabinet, and tried to pick something out. They decided on "Robin Hood: Men in Tights" and popped it in the VCR and waited for the pizza. Eric came over and sat down next to Greta, wrapping his arms around her, as they started the movie.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 93   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric smiled as he watched Greta, asleep next to him. He reached out and lightly brushed some hair away from her face, making her move, and snuggle in closer to him. He looked at the clock, and hid his face in her neck, wrapping his arms around her. The feelings running through him, were the same as they had been for a long time now, complete love. He never thought he could ever be this happy, and he wanted it to last forever. His smile grew wider as he realized, how he was going to accomplish that.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta read the sheet of paper in front of her, and then looked up at the person across from her, "It's really good, you should do well on that paper." She smiled at Daniel, "Don't worry, you have a lot of talent."   
  
He sighed, "Well thanks, but the first two papers weren't so good, so I have to do really well on these next two. I'm not like you, you just have a great knack at writing."   
  
"I don't have a knack." Greta said, stirring her coffee.   
  
"Oh, okay, miss 4.0 on the last two papers."   
  
Greta laughed, "I just like to write I guess."   
  
"Well maybe that is what you should major in then, you are good at it, and like doing it."   
  
Greta thought for a minute, "Maybe, but what could I do with that?"   
  
"What could you do? It's not like you have to worry about money or anything, write a novel. Or there is journalism, there are several newspapers in Salem."   
  
She grinned, "I'll think about it. But we aren't here to talk about my career choice, we have to proof read our papers, where is Jenny and Trisha by the way?"   
  
Daniel looked around, "Not sure, they should have been here awhile...."   
  
He didn't finish that sentence, when the two girls ran up. "Sorry, we were held up in traffic."   
  
The four then got down to work, editing each other's papers.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric walked around Salem Place, a large smile on his face, as he talked on his cell phone. "So, everything is set?" He asked, he nodded in agreement to the person on the phone, and then turned off the phone, putting it in his pocket. He took a deep breath, *Now hopefully she doesn't have any plans this weekend.* He walked towards Java Cafe, and then stopped, his smile getting wider. Greta was sitting there with her study group, *No, now they are her friends.* He was happy for her, and himself, he was actually becoming good friends with them as well. He then walked over to the group, he motioned to Jenny to be quiet once she saw him. He snuck up behind Greta, and then wrapped his arms around her, making her squeal, and struggle until she saw his face.   
  
"Why you little..." She looked at him angry, until he kissed her, making the girls laugh.   
  
"So... whatcha doing?" He asked them.   
  
She gave a miffed sound, turning back to the table. "Proof reading our papers."   
  
"Going to be late?"   
  
She smiled, "No, not too late. I'll be home in time for dinner." She said with a grin.   
  
"Oh, so I can make it huh?"   
  
"Well..."   
  
He laughed, "No problem, I'll see you there." He kissed the top of her head, and then went back to the apartment.   
  
Jenny, Trisha, and Daniel all looked at each other, smiled, and then all sighed. "Awhhhhh."   
  
Greta gave them all a dirty look, "Funny!" They all laughed, and then got back to work.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric wrapped his arms around Greta, and she smiled up at him. She sighed happily, "Tell me it's always going to be like this."   
  
He smiled and settled his head down next to hers, "Even better."   
  
She grinned, closing her eyes, with a slight yawn.   
  
"Greta?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"You aren't going to be busy tomorrow or this weekend are you?"   
  
"No, the paper will be turned in tomorrow, I don't have anything for about a week. Why?"   
  
"Oh, nothing, just don't make any plans."   
  
Greta turned over on her side to look at him. "Eric... why?" She asked her mouth turning into a smile.   
  
"Not saying, just don't."   
  
She sighed, knowing he wasn't going to tell her, "Okay, fine." She laid her head down on his chest, and soon found herself asleep.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Friday's classes went unbelievably slow for Greta, because she was impatient in wanting to know what Eric had planned. She was thinking of tons of things, but she was thinking he might have had plans for Green Mountain. She smiled at that thought, *That would be wonderful.*   
  
She hurried back to the apartment, and then inside. She looked at the clock, and sighed, *I should have known, I have to wait till he gets off work.* She sat on the couch in a huff, and then tried to decided if she should pack something, but then decided better of it. She didn't want to get her hopes up to much.   
  
But she whirled around when she heard footsteps behind her. "Eric?"   
  
"Hello. Surprised?"   
  
She jumped up and ran over and kissed him, "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"   
  
"I got out early. Are you ready for the weekend?"   
  
"Yes! What do you have planned?"   
  
"Not telling you. Stay here." He then went back into the bedroom, and returned with two suitcases, making her smile. "Hope you don't mind that I packed for you."   
  
"Not at all, where are we going?"   
  
"It's a surprise."   
  
She sighed, got her coat and purse and then followed him out of the apartment and to his Jeep. He opened her door, and then put the suitcases in the back. He then got in, and turned towards her, bringing out a piece of fabric. "Now I can't let you see where we are going."   
  
"Eric..."   
  
"Please."   
  
She sighed, "Okay." He wrapped it around her eyes, and made sure that she could not see out.   
  
"Now you will have to wear it for a little while." He told her as he started the engine and pulled out onto the road.   
  
"Eric..."   
  
"Greta please, it's important to me that it's a surprise."   
  
She couldn't say no at the sound of his voice, "Okay."   
  
She hated not seeing where they were going, but they talked all the way, to where ever it was they were going. Awhile later, she could feel him park the Jeep, telling her not to take off the blindfold yet, and then got out. She knew he was getting the bags, and then was gone for a few minutes. Then he was back opening the door. He helped her out, and then walk across some pavement, then he helped her up some stairs. "Where are we?" She asked him as he helped her walk and then sit down. She felt him sit down next to her, then felt his hands at the back of her head, untying the fabric.   
  
Greta blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust to the light again, "We're on my father's jet." She said in almost shock.   
  
Eric grinned, he liked how she was now calling John, father if not dad. "Yes we are."   
  
"Where are we flying to?"   
  
"That's another surprise."   
  
She playfully hit his shoulder, and then leaned back against him, and soon the plane was up in the air. Eric leaned down and kissed her, and she returned it. His hands pulling her closer as he leaned back on the couch, pulling her with him. He pulled away slightly to look at her, "Greta..."   
  
"Yes?" She asked him smiling.   
  
"Did you ever think about joining the mile high club?" He asked, his mouth curling into a suggestive smile.   
  
She playfully hit his shoulder again, and then stared back at him, "Maybe." Then she leaned back down kissing him once again. Not to much longer, there were two more members added to that very club.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 94   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric, lightly ran his hand over Greta's check, causing her to wake up slowly. "Hello sleeping beauty."   
  
She blushed slightly, "Hi."   
  
"We are about to land."   
  
She smiled, "Where?"   
  
"Look out the window."   
  
Greta sat up, and looked out the window of the plane for a minute, trying to figure out where they were, and then she gasped. "Oh my God, Paris."   
  
He smiled at her, sitting up as well. "Yeah, Paris." She turned to him with a huge smile, and wrapped her arms around him, and then kissed him. They then got ready for landing, and soon were on the runway. It took awhile to get off the plane and get their bags, and then they were in a taxi. "Hotel de Crillon, s'il vous plaît." Eric told the driver, and Greta smiled, he remembered that it was her favorite hotel in Paris.   
  
"Okay, so why are we here?" She asked him as the driver took them to the hotel.   
  
"Can't I want to spend a romantic weekend with my girlfriend in one of the most romantic cities in the world?"   
  
She smiled, "I suppose so." She leaned up and kissed him, and soon they were at the hotel. Eric paid the cab, and the bellhop took their bags. They checked in and led up to their room. The guy opened the door for them and set their bags inside the room. Eric tipped him, and he left the two alone. Greta walked wide eyed into the room. "Eric? This room must have cost you a fortune." She said as she walked around looking at the couch, fireplace, small kitchen, and then moved over to the bedroom opening the doors, finding a huge king sized bed. "Isn't this like the honeymoon suite?"   
  
"Well sorta, but that's not the name they used."   
  
"Eric, I don't need all this, I just need you." She said walking back over to him, and wrapping her arms around him.   
  
"I know, but I wanted to, we haven't been away just the two of us in a long time, and I wanted to spoil you a little."   
  
She smiled up at him. "I love you."   
  
"I love you too. Now how about we get settled in, get some sleep, and then do some good site seeing tomorrow?"   
  
"Sounds wonderful." They unpacked, raided the snack bar for a late night snack, and then finding the energy, they made love in the nice big bed.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day they went to a little french cafe for breakfast, then went site seeing, and souvenir shopping. They went to art galleries, museums, and got their picture taken in front of the Eiffel Tower. They headed back to the hotel in the late afternoon, to set down their shopping bags, and get ready for dinner. Eric had made dinner plans, and Greta knew it had to be a nice place, because he had packed one of her nicest dresses for her.   
  
Greta took a shower, dried her hair, and started to do her makeup and hair. Eric was out in the main room, he was talking on the phone, and doing other things, which Greta had no idea about.   
  
Eric straightened his shirt in the mirror, and then turned towards the bedroom door, "Greta? Are you almost ready? Cause if not I an call and tell.." He was cut off by the doors opening. "Oh, wow." He walked over to her, looking her up and down. She was wearing a long black, slip dress, it fit her beautifully. He hair was down, but curled slightly, pulled away from her neck and face. "You look amazing." He said, and leaned in and kissed her.   
  
"Thank you, and you look fantastic." She said smoothing out his tux coat.   
  
He smiled at her, "Well, are you ready to go?" He asked her.   
  
"Yes." He got her black wrap, and put it around her shoulders, and then led her out of the room and the hotel. A limo was waiting for them, and took them to the restaurant. "Eric? Why are you doing all this?"   
  
"I told you I wanted to spoil you, and myself actually."   
  
She smiled at him, and laid her head on his shoulder, as they rode to the restaurant.   
  
The driver pulled up, then got out, to open their door. Greta shook her head, as she got out of the limo, Eric got out behind her, and placed his hands on her shoulders from behind. "Ready?" He said, walking up, and taking her hand.   
  
"Eric, how did you get reservations here? This place is almost impossible, and incredibly expensive."   
  
"And from what I hear, the best french food in all of Paris."   
  
She looked at him in shock, "Not sure if I can take many more surprises tonight." He smiled at her, and led her into the restaurant, and the hostess took them right to their table. A bottle of champaign already waiting for them. A waiter came right over, and poured them each a glass, gave them their menu's and then left them to each other. Eric picked up his glass, and Greta followed in suit.   
  
"May our life together be brighter than all the lights in Paris, our love survive longer than the pyramids in Egypt, our time together run further than the Great Wall in China, and our happiness be as expansive as the universe itself."   
  
Greta tried to hold back the wetness in her eyes from his words, and clinked glasses with his and took a sip of the champaign. She spoke, "I couldn't say it any better." He reached out for her hand, and rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand. They then looked at their menu's and when they were ready, motioned for the waiter to take their orders.   
  
They had a long, leisurely dinner, and dessert. Then Eric escorted her out of the restaurant, "Greta leaned against him, his one arm around her as they walked out. "That was wonderful."   
  
"Yes it was, and the night's not over yet."   
  
"What? What else is there?" She asked, and saw him point. She looked to the road and saw a horse and buggy in front of them. "Oh my." He helped her into the buggy, and soon they were on their way. "Where are we going now?" She asked, a huge smile on her face.   
  
He smiled, he loved the sparkle in her eyes. "Well... one place, that is absolutely gorgeous, and romantic at night." He said as he pointed up ahead.   
  
Greta looked, and smiled, as the horses took them towards the Eiffel Tower.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 95   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Soon the two lovers where at the Eiffel Tower, Eric helped her out of the buggy, and then they walked over to the line for the elevator.   
  
"Unfortunately, I can't do anything about the line." He said smiling at her.   
  
She laughed, "It's okay Eric, this night has been absolutely amazing." She reached up and kissed him, and then laid her head on his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her.   
  
"Are you cold? Do you want my suit coat?"   
  
"No, I'm fine, just keep your arms around me."   
  
"That I can do." He said and kissed the top of her head.   
  
Luckily it didn't take to long, and they were on the elevator to the top of the Eiffel Tower. Soon they were walking around the lookout area, Greta walked over to the edge, and leaned against the rail, looking out over the city. Eric came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "I've always loved the view up here." She said leaning back against him, so unbelievably happy.   
  
"I love you."   
  
Greta smiled and turned around in his arms, "I love you too."   
  
Eric's face turned much more determined and emotional in front of her, as he continued to speak. "Greta, you have made me more happy then I ever dreamed possible. I can't imagine a day without you in my life."   
  
"I feel the same way."   
  
He smiled at her, his courage becoming greater at her smile. He reached into his coat pocket, and held onto her left hand, and then slowly got down on one knee. Greta gasped as she realized what he was about to do, tears already starting to form in her eyes.   
  
"You are the love of my life, please make me the happiest man in the world. Greta, will you marry me?"   
  
Tears were streaming down her cheeks at his words, then he slowly opened the little black velvet box, revealing a round cut, diamond ring. She was to shocked for words, her lips quivering slightly, her legs shaking. People were standing around them watching, all waiting for her answer, just like Eric was. Eric was starting to get worried, and spoke quietly, "Greta?"   
  
"Yes, yes!" She finally got out, "Yes, Eric I'll marry you!" Eric smiled, took the ring from the box, and gently placed it on her finger. He then stood up, and she threw herself into his arms, his mouth finding hers for a passionate kiss. A cheer went up from the crowd and people started clapping, but the two didn't hear them, as they continued their kiss. The two slowly broke apart, and Eric softly wiped the tears from her cheeks. She was just so happy, more fell as he wiped.   
  
"Well, I hope they are happy tears."   
  
"Yes, so happy. So surprised."   
  
He smiled, "Hopefully not to surprised. I hope you thought I would ask at some point."   
  
She smiled, "I hoped, but, I had no idea. I should have known something was up with all this." She said motioning around her.   
  
His grin widened, "Well, sometimes I will go all out for no reason."   
  
"Not no reason." He looked at her questioning, and she answered, "Well, love is a wonderful reason."   
  
"Yes it is, the best reason." He leaned back in and kissed her again. They stayed on the tower, looking out for awhile longer, and then took the horse and buggy back to the hotel.   
  
Eric opened the door for her, and escorted her in, then took off her wrap, laying it on the couch. He walked over and turned on the radio. Beautiful, classical music started playing, and he held out his hand. "Would you like to dance?"   
  
"I'd love too." She said taking his hand, and he pulled her close to him. She laid her head next to his shoulder, and he rested his cheek on the top of her head as they began to sway to the music.   
  
Eric slowly brought her left hand up to his mouth, kissing her finger with the new ring on it. Greta looked up and smiled at him. His lips traveled up her hand to her wrist, her eyes watching his movements. He slowly moved up her arm to her shoulder, as their bodies kept swaying to the music. He got to her neck, and she tilted her head to the side, encouraging him to continue. Her hands slowly moved to the back of his neck, pulled him in to her mouth, kissing him deeply. Then they traveled down to his coat, and slipped it from his shoulders. Her fingers losing no time, she started unbuttoning his shirt. She got it open, and her hands ventured inside to touch his warm skin, as her lips moved back up to his.   
  
He pulled away and smiled at her, then he picked her up in his arms, and walked back to the bedroom...   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The black satin sheets were twisted around the two of them. Eric leaned his head on his hand, as he laid on his side, next to Greta. She laid her head on his chest, and giggled as she tried to stretch out. "I think we are stuck in the sheets."   
  
He laughed, "Yeah, we are pretty tightly rolled in them."   
  
She stretched out her arms, one going under the bed. "Yeah, cause the floor isn't exactly that comfortable."   
  
He grinned, "Well you didn't complain when we rolled off the bed."   
  
She laughed, and kissed him lightly. "No, I didn't." They smiled at each other, and then she held her hand up to look at her finger again.   
  
"Like that?" He asked, reaching out for her hand to look at it as well.   
  
"I love it." She smiled again, "Wait, what time is it in Salem?"   
  
"Wayyy to early to call. Besides, everyone probably already knows."   
  
"What? How? Did you call them?"   
  
He kissed her lightly on the nose, she looked so cute. "Well, since I asked John for the jet, he kinda wanted to know why...." Greta's eyes widened. "And, I wanted to ask his permission anyway." He looked down at her, and then pulled her closer. "No, Greta, don't... don't cry."   
  
"You asked him for permission to marry me?" He nodded yes. Another tear ran down her check, "That's so incredibly..."   
  
"Old fashioned?"   
  
"Sweet."   
  
He smiled, and leaned in to kiss her one more time. A while later, they untangled themselves from the sheets, and made it back to the bed to get some sleep. They woke up early to take the jet back to Salem, and start their future together, and tell anyone who might not have heard already.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued 


	20. Volume IV: Happily Ever After?: Chapters...

TITLE: DAYS Fairy Tale: Eric & Greta: Chapters 96-100  
  
WRITTEN BY: Heather Ferguson (fergus80)  
  
EMAIL: hferguso@niu.edu  
  
WEBSITE: http://eric_greta.tripod.com (from when Jensen was on days)  
  
Rating: If you can watch DAYS, you can read this. If there is a rating change, a link to the chap. will be provided.   
  
Disclaimer: Days of Our Lives and all of their characters are property of Corday Productions and NBC.   
  
My Rant: Okay, I'm finally putting this up on FanFiction.net. Mostly to free up my website space. This was started way back in Oct. of 1999, and I haven't decided if it's finished yet or not. Reviews are always welcome!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 96   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric reached over and took Greta's hand next to him, his fingers automatically going to the ring on her finger. She turned and smiled at him, he smiled at her and then turned back to the road. "Excited to get home and tell everyone?" He asked her.   
  
"I can't wait."   
  
"Do you want to go home first or where?"   
  
"Let's go to your mom's and my dad's."   
  
He laughed, "You know how funny that sounds?"   
  
"Yeah I know, but I think I'm getting used to it. I think I did decide something though."   
  
"What's that."   
  
"My maid of honor."   
  
He laughed, "Wow, you are thinking about this."   
  
She looked worried, "Does that bother you?"   
  
He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, "No, I think it's wonderful. Who do you want for maid of honor?"   
  
"Someone important to both of us, Belle."   
  
He smiled, "Yeah, she is a sister to both of us. I like that."   
  
"Well of course Sami would be a bride's maid, and Hope." Eric smiled at her as she continued, "Oh, maybe we could get Chole to sing at the wedding."   
  
"Okay well let's see. Who would I pick for best man?" Eric thought for awhile, "My Dad."   
  
Greta smiled, "Yeah. And of course mine will give me away."   
  
Eric pulled into the parking garage and parked the Jeep. He turned towards her, "Do you have any idea how happy I am and how much I love you?"   
  
She smiled and leaned in, "I think I do." She kissed him deeply, and then said, "I love you too, and I am unbelievably happy!" She squealed her eyes lighting up like a little kid at christmas. Eric laughed, and they both got out of the Jeep and made their way up to the penthouse.   
  
Greta knocked on the door, and a minute later Marlena was opening it. She saw the two, and her eyes got wide, "Well?" She asked.   
  
Greta giggled and held up her hand, and Marlena with tears in her eyes, hugged them tight. Belle came down the stairs hearing the commotion. Then she screamed when she saw them, "So?"   
  
Eric just smiled, "She said yes."   
  
"Well duh!" Belle said as she hugged Greta tightly and then Eric. "Dad!" Belle yelled.   
  
John came out to the balcony from upstairs, "So should I guess from the squealing and yelling that it's good news?"   
  
Greta smiled and ran up the steps, and flew into his arms. John hugged her tight, and looked down at her, "So when do I get to give you away?"   
  
She smiled, "No date yet, but I'll let you know." The two hugged again and then walked down the stairs.   
  
"So how was Paris?" Belle asked. They all set down on the couch.   
  
"Wonderful," Greta said sitting next to Eric, he put his arm around her.   
  
"Yeah John, thanks for letting us borrow the jet."   
  
"No problem."   
  
"So Eric, how did you propose?"   
  
Eric smiled. "You know what Belle, ask Greta all about it, and I think she may have something to tell you. And I need to talk to mom for awhile."   
  
Eric patted Greta's leg and then stood up and him and Marlena went to the other side of the room.   
  
"Is everything okay?" Marlena asked him worried.   
  
"Oh no, everything is fantastic, better even. I just wanted to ask you if you could help Greta with everything, well me too. I want a part of it, but I know Greta will want to do most of it. You know what I like and what she likes, and you have helped out with so many weddings. And also, well, it's usually a thing a mother does with her daughter..."   
  
Marlena understood, "And since Gina is dead, Greta needs a mother to help her." He nodded, "I'd love to be there for her, heck I am her stepmother too."   
  
Eric laughed, "That's true." They then walked back to the others.   
  
Greta was still talking, "And then there we were on the Eiffel tower, and he got on one knee, it was so romantic."   
  
Belle was completely engrossed in what she was saying. "Sounds perfect."   
  
"It was," She looked over at Eric as he set down, "Absolutely perfect." He kissed her lightly. Greta grinned at him, and then back at Belle. "I do have something to ask you though."   
  
"What?" Belle asked. Marlena and John looked at each other with a smile.   
  
"Well I would like to ask you to be my maid of honor."   
  
Belle's eyes went wide and she screamed and got up and hugged Greta tight. "Oh my God, Yes!" She hugged her again, and then Eric, and then Greta again. Everyone was laughing. "We have so much to do!"   
  
"Hold on," Eric told her. "We still have to set a date."   
  
"Well then hurry up and set one!"   
  
Everyone laughed, and they continued talking about the wedding.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 97   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After about a week, they finally picked a date for the wedding. They decided on March 10th, it would be perfect. The church was luckily free, and it was set right at the beginning of Greta's Spring Break. She would have a week off for the wedding and honeymoon, and not have to miss classes. Not only that, it gave everyone enough time to get everything together, and not in a last minute rush like so many weddings in Salem.   
  
Even though Greta still had over three months to plan, she still felt like she was running around with her head cut off. She had to figure out invitations, decorations, bride's maid dresses, flower arrangements, a photographer, reception menu, and she still had to find her dress. But besides all that, finals were starting in a little over a week.   
  
Greta took another sip of coffee as she looked at the different samples in front of her. "Now this one is simple but elegant." Marlena said showing her a piece of off white paper with two wedding bells.   
  
Greta looked at her watch, and rubbed her head, she had a slight headache, "No, I don't really like the bells, and the color is a little dark."   
  
Marlena leaned over and patted her back, "What's wrong? You don't look too happy."   
  
She sighed, "There is so much to do, I don't think I can get everything done."   
  
"Oh that's right, finals are coming up." Greta nodded, "Well, you know, you will have winter break for about a month, we can get most of it done then. This all can wait."   
  
"Are you sure?" Greta asked hopefully.   
  
Marlena smiled, "How many weddings have I helped plan in less than a week?" Greta laughed. "I think we can handle putting this off of a little bit. Besides, it should be fun. It shouldn't give you a headache."   
  
Greta jumped at the feeling of two hands on her shoulders. She turned around in a start and then smile, then playfully hit Eric on the chest. "Don't do that."   
  
"Sorry, just saw you and thought I would come over and see how everything is going, and if I can help." He sat down in the chair next to her, and nodded at the waitress to bring him a cup of coffee as well.   
  
"Actually we decided to postpone most of the decisions for about a week and a half." Greta replied.   
  
Eric smiled and then looked at his mom, "Thank you, I have been trying to tell her it could wait. She wouldn't believe me."   
  
"You're a guy." Greta rebutted and Marlena just smiled. She gathered up the samples.   
  
"Well I'll take these and look for lighter colors and no bells, and when you have time, we can look at them. Then I'll leave you two alone for awhile."   
  
"Thank you Marlena." Greta said with a smile.   
  
"It's no problem." With that and a few hugs she was on her way.   
  
Eric leaned over and took her hand, and she smiled. "Worried about exams, huh?" She nodded yes. "Maybe you and your friends can get together and study some. It would be good for you." She agreed, and soon they finished their coffee and they went back to the apartment.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric sighed as he walked off the elevator, *Finally the last christmas shoot was done.* He thought to himself, Christmas was still almost 3 weeks away, and he was getting sick of the lights already. That was the only thing bad about being a photographer, he had to experience the holidays more than a month in advance. But he didn't really mind to much, he knew he would be back in the christmas spirit as soon as he saw Greta's smile, with the christmas tree lights behind her, the colors reflecting in her eyes. He smiled at the thought. They had already bought a tree and decorated it, thankfully it was much smaller then the one the year before and actually fit through the door.   
  
He unlocked the door, and a tinge of uneasiness or something washed through him. Greta looked up and smiled at him, then turned back to the pad of paper she was looking at. Daniel was right next to her, writing on the paper, explaining something to her on it. He looked up and smiled, and then went back to it. Eric smiled at the the two of them, took of his coat, laid it on the chair and went in the kitchen for something to drink. He shook his head slightly, as he poured a glass of water. He turned, leaning on the counter, and looked at the two of them. He could see Greta trying to figure out what he was saying, but, there was something in Daniel's body language that was bothering him. *Eric, calm down. He's probably attracted to her, that's all. Heck, who wouldn't be?* He smiled slightly at that. *They are just friends, and that's it.*   
  
He poured out the rest of the water in the sink, and went back to his bedroom, to get out of his work clothes. He pulled on a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt, and then went back out into the family room. He heard a sneeze, and knew immediately it was Greta. Then there was another one as he walked out. "Bless you," he said, and then he froze again. *His hand is on her shoulder, it's slightly rubbing her shoulder.*   
  
"Are you okay?" Daniel asked her. She tried to answer, and then she sneezed again.   
  
Eric shook it off, "They seem to always come in three's." He got a kleenex from the counter, and brought it over.   
  
She looked up and smiled at him as she took it. "Thank you." Daniel's hand moved from her shoulder, and then he picked up the pen again.   
  
"So do you think you have it now?" He asked her.   
  
She nodded yes, "Thanks for coming over and explaining it. You could have over the phone."   
  
"No, something's you just have to see, otherwise it doesn't make as much sense." He straightened up, "Okay, I'm going to get going. Have a little more research to do in the Library." He picked up his stuff, and soon he was out the door.   
  
Eric sat on the couch and watched him go. Greta said good bye, shut the door, and then straightened up the papers on the coffee table. She then sat down next to Eric, "He was so nice. He has a huge paper due in two days, and he came over to explain some Economics principles I was having trouble with. He took the class last semester."   
  
Eric nodded, the idea making the feeling his his stomach grow. "So does Daniel have anyone special yet?"   
  
Greta looked up at him with a weird look on her face. "Not that I know of, why?"   
  
"Just curious."   
  
"No, that wasn't a curious sound in your voice."   
  
"Well, it just seems like he is willing to do an awful lot for you."   
  
"He's a nice guy." Eric just nodded. "What?" Then she smiled, and curled up next to him, "Oh come on, don't tell me you are jealous of him? I love you, and Daniel is absolutely harmless."   
  
"You're right, you're right. I just, I don't know, it was weird to come up and see the two of you alone, is all, I guess."   
  
Greta leaned against him, putting her head against his chest, her hand coming to the side of his face, "Just remember, we are getting married in about three months." Her smile was huge, and it instantly made him feel better. He leaned in, his hand coming to cup the back of her head, and he kissed her, making the other thoughts rush out of his head.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 98   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few more days had passed, and Greta was studying like crazy. Eric was helping as much as he could, if not by helping her study, but by making dinner, cleaning, and washing clothes. Not that he didn't do that before, but he was taking the job completely for the time being. He also gave her impromptu neck and shoulder massages. Which was nice, because he was always thanked with a large, passionate kiss. That was when she was around though, most of the time she was at the library, Trisha's, or Jenny's, all of them studying together.   
  
Eric honestly couldn't wait for the semester to be over. Yes it would be mean that Greta would have more time, and they could start really planning the wedding, but mostly, it was because of Daniel. Him and Greta wouldn't have any classes together next semester, which meant one less reason for him to be around her. He didn't say anything to Greta, he knew what she would say. He didn't want to make it seem like he didn't like Greta having male friends, that wasn't a problem at all. He just didn't like Daniel, there was just something about him that he didn't like, and he decided to keep his eyes open.   
  
Eric noticed that he would do what ever he could to be close to her, he was the one that wanted to explain things to Greta, and do anything he could to touch her. The thing that really bothered Eric, was he did it, when he was actually around. *Maybe he is just oblivious to it.* Eric tried to tell himself, but his gut told him it was something else, that there was something that he just couldn't trust about him. He sighed, at least usually they were always with other people, unless they were at the apartment. But, as Eric made it a habit as of lately, they were never sure when he would be home. *Keep him on his toes.* He sighed to himself. *Maybe I am just jealous, pre wedding jitters or something like that.* He shook his head, *It's just the idea of wedding's in Salem. The fact that they barely ever happen. Well this one will happen!* He told himself, he was going to make sure of it, he just needed to stop seeing things were there was nothing there.   
  
Eric finished making dinner, and was setting out the plates when Greta walked in. "Smells great." She said walking over to him, and giving him a hug. He put the food on the plates, and Greta got two cans of pop out of the refrigerator. They went over and sat on the couch.   
  
"So how was your day dear?" Eric asked with a smile.   
  
She grinned, "Same, study, study, study." She took a bite and then continued, "At least it will be all done in a few days."   
  
"So where did you study today?"   
  
Greta looked at him curious, "Why?"   
  
"Just wondering."   
  
"We went to Dot.com. And if the next question is, who is we, it was me, Jenny and yes, Daniel."   
  
"Okay," Eric replied and then took another bite.   
  
"I saw that." She said.   
  
"Saw what?" He asked.   
  
"That look."   
  
"What look?"   
  
"When I said his name, that look you got on your face."   
  
"I didn't do anything."   
  
Greta sighed, "What is wrong with Daniel? He's a nice guy."   
  
"Yes, Greta, he is absolutely wonderful to you."   
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"   
  
"Don't you see it? Can't you tell that he is attracted to you?"   
  
"No he's not."   
  
"Yes he is."   
  
She sat the plate on the coffee table and turned to him, "Fine, so what if he is?"   
  
Eric put his plate down as well. "He's trying to do anything he can to be near you, to do anything he can to get you to like him."   
  
"I do like him... as a friend."   
  
"That's not what I mean and you know it."   
  
"Okay, so what? So what if he is attracted to me, and he want's to be with me. Does that mean that he will be? Does that mean, that I will just give in to him or something?"   
  
"Greta, that's not what I mean. He just spends a lot of time with you, a lot of time alone with you. I don't like it, I just don't trust him."   
  
Greta stood up, "No, you don't trust me."   
  
"What?" Eric stood up and walked towards her.   
  
Greta shook her head, "Do you even realize what you are saying? We have had this conversation before, only now the roles are reversed, and I never slept with or dated Daniel!"   
  
Eric took a step back, feeling like he had almost been slapped. "Don't bring Nicole into this."   
  
"Why? When you went back to work for Titan and her, I had a problem with it, and you told me that you could handle her, that the problem was I didn't trust you. Well, now you are saying you don't trust me."   
  
"This is entirely different!"   
  
"Yes it is, that was much worse. You two had a history, me and him are just friends! At that point, we were just dating, now we are engaged. Are you going to be like this when we get married?"   
  
"Greta, I do trust you. I know you would never do anything to hurt me, but.."   
  
"But what? Worried, that he will drug me, and make you see us in bed together?"   
  
He sighed, "You had to bring that up, didn't you? Do you still blame me for that?"   
  
"Well, if you hadn't been around her, it wouldn't have happened."   
  
"Do you see how ridicules that sounds?" Their voices we becoming louder, shouting at each other.   
  
"Yeah, I do. Do you see how ridiculous you are sounding?"   
  
"It doesn't matter, in a week it will be over with anyway."   
  
Greta looked at him, questioning, "What do you mean?"   
  
"The semester will be over, you won't have classes with him anymore."   
  
"So what are you saying?"   
  
"Then there's no reason to see him anymore."   
  
"Excuse me, he happens to be a friend of mine. I'll see him whenever I want too. Besides I already invited him to the wedding."   
  
"You did what?" Eric asked in shock, "Oh no, he is not going to be there, and you aren't seeing him after this semester."   
  
"Excuse me?!?" Greta yelled at him, her temper was flaring. "Are you telling me who I can and cannot see?"   
  
"No, I'm just telling you, you are not going to see him."   
  
Greta shook her head, "Boy am I glad I saw this side of you now."   
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"   
  
"I'm not marrying someone who tells me whom I can and cannot see, and someone who doesn't trust me. This is not the middle ages!" With that she took off her ring, took his hand, and put it in his palm. "You can have it." She looked at her watch. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go study." She grabbed her coat, and put it on.   
  
Eric stood their in shock, over what had just happened. "Where are you going? We need to talk."   
  
"No, there is nothing to talk about. I'm going over to study at my good friend Daniel's apartment." Eric's eyes widened. "Jenny and Trisha are also going to be there. See you don't trust me." She grabbed her book bag and keys. She opened the door, "Maybe Nicole was right to never actually say yes to you." And with that she was out the door.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 99   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric looked at the slammed door in shock, his feet were glued to the floor. *What just happened?* He asked himself. Then the feeling of the diamond ring in his palm, made him remember. Feeling his legs start to give, he sat down quickly on the couch. "Why the hell did I do that?" He yelled at himself. "I have no right telling her that." He understood why Greta was angry at him, but he had no clue that she would actually be this angry at him. He tried telling himself that they were just both angry, and that when they both cooled down, and he apologized, everything would be fine, and the ring would be back on her finger. He kept telling himself that, but it wasn't doing any good.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta was fuming, she was surprised that she was wasn't crying, but she supposed she was just to angry to let herself. "Who does he think he is?" She asked herself as she continued driving. "Stop it! Just stop. You will think about this later, not now. She was so angry she almost missed Daniel's apartment. She hurried and parked, took a deep breath trying to calm herself, and then grabbed her stuff to go inside.   
  
She made her way up the stairs and knocked on the door. Daniel opened it, "Hi Greta, glad you could make it."   
  
"I'm sorry I'm late." She said looking at her watch.   
  
"It's okay, so is everyone else. Jenny said she would be by in about an hour. And Trisha called and said that she would be over as soon as she was done with her paper."   
  
Greta nodded, trying to smile but it just wouldn't happen.   
  
"What's wrong?" He asked looking at her.   
  
She shook her head, and waved her hand, "Don't want to talk about it."   
  
Daniel reached out and took her hand, and turned it, "Where's your ring? Did you lose it, is that why you are upset?"   
  
Greta looked at his face, *See, he's concerned. He's being nice.* "No, I gave it back to him." She sat down on the couch, and he sat down next to her.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"We had a huge argument, he was being... just not himself. I told him if he was going to act like that, I wasn't going to marry him."   
  
"It was just a fight, though, right?"   
  
"I'm not so sure, we both said some things, I said some things especially. I'm still so angry with him. I don't really want to talk about it, can we start studying?"   
  
"Sure, sure. Let me get us something to eat and drink," he said as he stood up from the couch with a large smile on his face.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric sat on the couch, the phone at his ear, "Oh Sami, what have I done?" He asked talking to his twin. "I was such a jerk, I can't believe I actually told her that."   
  
{{Eric, it's not that bad. Just wait till she calms down, and then apologize. I can tell by your voice that you really mean it, so will she. I know Greta, and so do you, you know she is understanding.}}   
  
"Yeah, but I don't even know why I said what I said."   
  
{{What do you mean?}}   
  
"Well I know I said it, because I don't trust him. But I should have made it clearer, or maybe I should just trust her judgment. It's just that she is too.."   
  
{{Trusting?}}   
  
"Yeah, I worry about that. She doesn't see all the bad that is out there, you know?"   
  
{{Is he really that bad?}}   
  
"I don't know. I know he likes her, and would love to be with her. But, I don't think he has really tried anything." He sighed loudly.   
  
{{You are just worried, that someone is going to try and take her away from you, like Lucas took Nicole.}}   
  
"Yeah, but I'm glad Lucas took her."   
  
{{You weren't at the time, you were heartbroken. Mom would tell you the same thing, just stop worrying, and trust her.}}   
  
"You are right, hopefully when and if she comes home tonight, we will both be cool enough to talk this through. Thanks, for talking."   
  
{{No problem, I've got to go tuck Will in. Tell me how it goes, and I'm always here.}} They said their good-byes, and soon Eric was alone again, trying to figure out how to exactly make it up to her.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta was looking through her book, looking for the answer to the review sheet, and then she winced. "What's wrong?" He asked her moving closer.   
  
She reached back to her neck, and moved it, "I can't stay hunched over like this all the time, my neck is cramping."   
  
"Here let me." He said and moved over, his hands moving over her shoulders and neck, working out the knot.   
  
Greta straightened up in her chair in an instant, Eric's words coming back to her, then she dismissed it. *He's just being nice, Greta, that's all.* She then relaxed, and let his fingers work out the knot, it did help a lot.   
  
Her eyes looked up at the clock, "Well I guess Jenny is really late, thought she was going to be here in an hour. It's been two."   
  
"Her other study group must have went long."   
  
"Trisha's paper must be going bad, she's been working on it on and off for the last week."   
  
"Yeah, I heard she was on page twenty."   
  
"Wow." She moved her neck, "Thanks, that feels better."   
  
"No problem," he slowly took his hands from her shoulders. "I see you are out of soda, want some more?"   
  
"No, I'm all soda'd out. But I am thirsty."   
  
He smiled at her, "Well I can see what else I have."   
  
Daniel went back into the kitchen, and opened his refrigerator. He saw the milk, and juice, and looked around. "Well, I have soda, and... water... and..." He moved the stuff around in the fridge, and then took something out. "And a bottle of wine." He turned it around "It's Merlot."   
  
Greta thought for a minute, "Hmmm hard decision, water or Merlot?" She laughed, "I could actually use a drink."   
  
"Wine it is," He said and took out two wine glasses from the cupboard. He opened the bottle, poured the wine, and brought it back over to Greta.   
  
"Thank you." She said as she took the glass, and then a drink. "Mmm, good." She then went back and started reading through her notes again.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric flipped through the channels, as he kept glancing at the clock. He jumped slightly when he heard a knock at the door. He jumped up and ran to the door. "Jenny? What are you doing here?"   
  
"I came over to give Greta back her book. She let me borrow it earlier, and I knew she needed it to study."   
  
Eric looked at her weird, "Why don't you just give it to her at the study group?"   
  
"Study group? What study group?"   
  
"You aren't going to the study group at Daniel's tonight?"   
  
"No, I have a huge final tomorrow to study for."   
  
"Oh, well Greta and Trisha are there studying. She told me you were too."   
  
"She must have forgot about my test tomorrow." Jenny then cocked her head to the side, "Trisha's going? She must really be worried about those tests then, because when I saw her earlier, she was sicker than a dog. She said she was going home and going to bed."   
  
Eric felt like his stomach had just hit the floor. "Jenny, do you have Daniel's phone number?"   
  
"Yeah, it's 555-0258."   
  
Eric wrote it down. "And where is his apartment?"   
  
"Apt. 412, Salem Springs Apartments."   
  
"Thanks Jenny."   
  
"No problem, I need to get going." Jenny left, and Eric shut the door and immediately ran to the phone. "Okay, 555-0258," he said as he dialed the number.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta jumped when the phone rang. Daniel got up and answered the phone. "Hello?"   
  
{{Is Greta there?}}   
  
Daniel smiled, "Ummm, no. I think you have a wrong number." He said as he hung up.   
  
"Wrong number, huh?" Greta asked.   
  
"Yep." He said sitting back down next to her, his leg rubbing against Greta's slightly. He reached out for the bottle of wine. "Want some more?"   
  
"Sure," she said as she gave him her glass. He poured her another large glass, and then sat the bottle down.   
  
"How about we take a little break, we have been studying for about two hours." Greta nodded. "Do you want to talk about it yet?"   
  
"No, I'm still angry with him."   
  
"Thinking about a way to get back at him?"   
  
"Get back at him?" She asked questioning.   
  
"Cause I think I know of a way." He said, putting his hand on her knee.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric stared at the phone in his hand, the feel he had was growing, and he was actually starting to panic. "That's it, I'm going over there." He grabbed his coat, wallet and keys and was out the door, running down the stairs and to his Jeep.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 100   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric started the Jeep, and pulled out of the parking spot. He was praying that he was wrong, he was hoping that the terrible thoughts in his head were all wrong, but he just knew they weren't. He cursed to himself, *Of course he would have to live all the way on the other side of town.* He knew he was going fast, way over the speed limit, but he didn't care. If he got pulled over, he would only stop once he got to the apartment.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Daniel, what are you doing?" Greta asked looking at his hand on her knee.   
  
"Come on Greta think about it, this is the perfect way to get back at him." His hand started to move up her leg. Greta grabbed his hand, and tried to pry it off her, but he grabbed her arm with his other hand.   
  
"Daniel, stop it! Now."   
  
"Greta, come on. He doesn't deserve you, I do. You know I would do anything for you, obviously he won't"   
  
"Stop, now!" She said, she brought her other arm up, to pull herself away. He took his hand from her leg, and grabbed her arm tightly.   
  
"Ohh, I see, you like it rough." He said and pushed her back onto the couch.   
  
"Daniel, stop now, you are supposed to be my friend." She yelled at him.   
  
"Yes, your friend, and so much more." He said trying to kiss her.   
  
She brought her knee up and kicked him firmly in the groin. He moaned, and slapped her across the face, "Bitch." She was shocked by the hit, and she stilled for a minute. He brought her hands over her head, and got both of her wrists in one hand.   
  
In that instant she realized he now had a free hand, and she didn't. She struggled and pushed, trying to find any leverage that she could. And wound up rolling off the couch, only problem is he rolled with her, and she ended up flat on her back. He struggled with her legs, and finally got between them.   
  
"Like the floor better huh? Good, gives us more room." He said.   
  
She was scared beyond belief, he had a crazy look in his eyes. "Stop it!" She yelled at him.   
  
His hands were at her shirt, groping her. She was screaming for him to stop, for help. Hoping someone in a near bye apartment would help her. But the thought that a lot of students were either out partying or studying, didn't help.   
  
She tried to struggle out of his grip, but it wouldn't work. He was just way to strong for her, she cursed herself for not taking self defense like she wanted to this semester. His hands started on the buttons on her shirt. And the tears started to run down her face, *I should have listened to Eric.* She thought as she continued to struggle and scream.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric found a parking spot, and soon he was out of the jeep and running up the stairs. He quickly made it to the fourth floor. He ran down the hall, and then he heard a scream. "Greta." He said and ran in the direction. He found the apartment and the screams. He tried the door, it was locked. "Greta!" He yelled, and started to hit the door, trying to get in.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta screamed, and then she heard Eric outside. "Eric! Help!" She screamed. Daniel looked up at the door.   
  
"Well I guess we don't have a much time as I would like." He said, and quickly undid her jeans, pulling them down roughly.   
  
She screamed louder, "Stop it!" She screamed.   
  
He started to pull down his own pants, when she saw an opening and kicked him in the groin again.   
  
He screamed in pain, "Will you stop that!" he yelled at her, and the next thing she knew his fist was coming for her face, and then there was blackness.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric could here her screaming inside, as he continued hitting the door with his shoulder. It was starting to loosed, but it was taking way to long. Then he heard him yell, and then she was quite. The fear raised further in him, and he started to kick the door. On the third kick, the door flew open. He ran inside, and grabbed Daniel by the shoulders. Eric's fist then made contact with his face, as did the next, and next. Daniel fought back, his own fist, hitting Eric squarely in the jaw. But with a hard upper cut, and a jab to the ribs, Daniel was down on the floor unconscious.   
  
Eric then ran over to Greta, and dropped down next to her. She was unconscious, a large bruise over her eye, her shirt wide open, her pants down to her knees. He pulled her into his arms and rocked her. He looked her over, seeing her underwear still on, and then he looked at him. So was Daniel's. *Thank God.* He said to himself, and then took out his cell phone from his pocket, and dialed 911.   
  
He talked to the dispatcher, told them everything, and they were sending the police over.   
  
Eric hung up, then called John, telling him to meet him at the hospital and to call his mom and dad as well. Eric then put his phone back in his coat. He pulled Greta's pants back up over her hips carefully, then tried to put her shirt back together, but she was missing a lot of buttons. He took off his coat and put it around her.   
  
He rocked her slowly, and then he heard the police running down the hallway. "In here!" He yelled. The cops looked around, Abe followed them in.   
  
"Eric.." he said then saw Greta. "Oh God."   
  
Eric stood up slowly with Greta in his arms, "I got to get her to the hospital, I just didn't want him getting away."   
  
"We'll take care of him, and take your statements later." Abe said as Eric carried her out of the apartment.   
  
He put her in the Jeep, and quickly drove to the hospital. He soon arrived at the Emergency room. He carried her in, and John, Marlena, and Roman were waiting, and all gasped as they saw her in his arms.   
  
Craig rushed out, and motioning for exam room 1. "What the hell happened?" He said as they all rushed into the room.   
  
"Daniel tried to rape her."   
  
Craig looked up, "Tried?"   
  
"Luckily I got there in time."   
  
Craig nodded, and looked at the others over her shoulder. "I need you all out of here. Eric you can stay, and help me with her. Nurse." He said looking over her shoulder, "Would you get Dr. Carver in here please."   
  
"Yes sir," she said rushing out.   
  
"I shouldn't have let her go, I knew he was no good."   
  
"Don't blame yourself Eric. Just tell me you got this bastard."   
  
"Last I knew the cops had him unconscious in handcuffs."   
  
"Good. Remember, you got there in time."   
  
"Yeah, but none of this should have happened.   
  
Lexi came rushing in, and started to help Craig examine her.   
  
Greta's eyes started to flutter open. "Greta?" Lexi said softly, "Can you hear me?"   
  
She sat up quickly looking around, scared, "Eric?"   
  
He ran over to her side, "I'm right here. " She threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. "It's okay, it's okay." He said trying to comfort her.   
  
"What happened?" She asked looking at him worried. "Did he? Did he.."   
  
He shook his head no, "No, you both were still partially clothed." She shook in his arms, as a sob of relief went through her.   
  
"Greta?" Craig said softly, and they turned to look at him. "I think you are going to be okay, just some bruises and scratches. I'm going to let Lexi do the rest of the check up, I think you would be more comfortable with that right now. Eric and I will go out and talk to the police and family, is that okay?"   
  
Greta looked up at Eric, "I'll be right back in a few minutes," he told her and kissed the top of her head.   
  
She nodded okay, and he slowly pulled away, and him and Craig walked out of the room.   
  
Greta turned to Lexi, and Lexi spoke, "Do you want to tell me what happened? Or talk about anything?" She said as she started to work on the rest of the examination.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They walked over to the others, Abe was already there. "How is she?" John asked.   
  
"Well, she's okay. Some bruising and scratches, she should be okay physically in about a week. But emotionally..."   
  
"Emotionally, she is going to need some time." Marlena chimed in.   
  
"Exactly, thankfully, the guy couldn't accomplish his task, thanks to Eric." Craig said patting Eric on the back. "But, it's still going to be a problem. I wish I could stay, but I have a surgery to get to. Lexi will finish up." Craig looked at Abe. "You know where to find me for my statement. Also, if you need any pictures..."   
  
Abe nodded, "Some pictures of the injuries, would be helpful for court."   
  
"No problem, I'll let Lexi know." And with that he walked out of the way.   
  
Abe moved to Eric, and Roman stood next to him, putting his arm around him, and moving him to the chairs. "Eric we need to ask you some questions."   
  
"I know." And soon he was telling them everything that had happened.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued 


	21. Chapters 101-105

TITLE: DAYS Fairy Tale: Eric & Greta: Chapters 101-105  
  
WRITTEN BY: Heather Ferguson (fergus80)  
  
EMAIL: hferguso@niu.edu  
  
WEBSITE: http://eric_greta.tripod.com (from when Jensen was on days)  
  
Rating: If you can watch DAYS, you can read this. If there is a rating change, a link to the chap. will be provided.   
  
Disclaimer: Days of Our Lives and all of their characters are property of Corday Productions and NBC.   
  
My Rant: Okay, I'm finally putting this up on FanFiction.net. Mostly to free up my website space. This was started way back in Oct. of 1999, and I haven't decided if it's finished yet or not. Reviews are always welcome!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 101   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric finished telling Abe what he knew happened, "And then that's where you came in." He told him.   
  
Abe sighed, "Okay, thanks Eric. If I have anything else, I'll let you know, unfortunately I will have to talk to Greta at some point."   
  
Eric nodded, and then looked up to see Lexi come out. "How is she?" He asked walking up to her, John right on his heals.   
  
Lexi folded her arms in front of her, "Well, she has a nasty bruise over her eye, a couple broken ribs, and other small bruises and scratches."   
  
"Can I see her?" Eric asked her pleading.   
  
"Yeah," He started to walk off, but she grabbed his arm. "Eric."   
  
"Yes?"   
  
She sighed, "She can go home, or where ever she wants, but..." She sighed again, "She is really upset, and she was very jumpy with me examining her."   
  
"I understand," he said starting to walk again.   
  
Then Marlena stopped him, "No, I don't think you do."   
  
"What are you saying mom?"   
  
"You need to be prepared for some possibilities."   
  
"Like what?" Eric said looking worried.   
  
Lexi and Marlena dragged him back over to the chairs to talk to him. Marlena started, "Well she might not even agree to go back to the apartment, she may feel better coming home with me and John."   
  
Eric sighed, "Okay. But she might go back home with me right?"   
  
Lexi nodded, "She might, it is her home, and she might feel safe there. But there is a lot you need to know. There are typically three behaviors, at least, that she might exhibit because of this... attempted.. rape."   
  
Marlena continued, "Well, she can become very jumpy, especially when touched, and around men in general, and from what Lexi said before, that seems like the case. It will take time for her to relax, and get her 'safety' back."   
  
Lexi chimed in, "She could also try and use you as a safety measure, which is fine to an extent, you don't want her to become to dependent. And this could also lead into her bottling it all up and not dealing with what happened, just trying to get everything back to normal."   
  
Marlena, followed, "And since you and her had a fight before hand, she may try to ignore the fight, or agree that you where right, and then not trust herself to make her own decisions, which isn't good either."   
  
"Or there is the other extreme, of the first one," Lexi continued, "She may want to purge the experience from her mind."   
  
Eric looked at her confused, "Well that's good, isn't it? How would she do that?"   
  
Marlena shook her head, "No it's not good, it's not dealing with it, it's just trying to forget it. And how she would do that, is to try and sleep with you. She might think that it will take away what happened, but it could potentially ruin what you have."   
  
Eric sighed, ran his hand though his hair, "So what should I do?"   
  
"Keep your eyes open, be there for her, and be her friend, nothing more, that's what she needs right now."   
  
Eric stood up, nodded, and then slowly walked back to the examination room. He looked through the window, and his heart broke. Greta was curled up on the bed, in almost a fetal position. He slowly opened the door and walked up to her, "Greta?"   
  
She jumped and turned towards him. "Hi."   
  
"Hi. How are you?"   
  
"Okay." He knew she was lying because he could still see the tear stains on her cheeks.   
  
"Lexi says you can leave, and Abe wants a statement, but not today."   
  
"Okay." She said again.   
  
"So where do you want to go?"   
  
She looked at him weird, "What do you mean?"   
  
"Well I wasn't sure if you wanted to go back to the apartment, or home with your dad."   
  
"I want to go home."   
  
"Okay." He said softly, and he reached his hand out for her, and she jumped slightly, but then let his hand help her out of bed.   
  
"I have to warn you, there are a lot of people concerned about you out there."   
  
She nodded, and they both slowly walked out of the room. John rushed over to her, "Sweetheart?" He said opening his arms, and she leaned against him, allowing him to fold his arms around her. He just held her, and sighed. He looked at Eric and they had the same thought, if they could get their hands on Daniel for doing this, they would do a lot more than just punch him out.   
  
After a few more minutes, Eric escorted her to his Jeep, then got in himself. She was extremely quiet on the ride home. He found a parking spot, and then helped her up to the apartment. Once inside, she walked back to her bedroom and shut the door. Eric sighed, went and changed his own clothes, and then knocked on her door. "Greta?"   
  
The door opened, "Yes?"   
  
"If you need to talk or anything, I'm here, I'm your friend above all else, remember that."   
  
"I know, I just need to be alone for a little bit. Okay?"   
  
"Okay, good night, I'll be in my room if you need me, okay?"   
  
She nodded, "Good night." And then she shut the door.   
  
Eric sighed for the millionth time that night, *Why does it seem like there is always something that gets in the way of our being happy?*   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 102   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A week had passed since Greta was attacked, she gave Abe her statement, but other than that refused to talk much about it at all. She was keeping her distance from everyone, and Eric was getting extremely worried and frustrated. She finished her exams, and was starting her winter break. Eric sat on his bed, as he wrapped the final present he had in front of him. He placed the final piece of tape, peeled off the back of the bow, and then stuck it in the middle of the gift. He put away all the rolls of paper, scissors, and tape. Then gathered up the gifts and took them out to the tree, it took three trips. *That's the thing about a big family, lots of fun to shop, and also lots of money to get gifts.* But at least it's a happy time of year, *At least it's supposed to be a happy time of year.* He thought with another sigh.   
  
Belle and Sami decided to drag Greta out to the mall, deciding that she needed some girl talk. Sami had also promised Eric, she would corner Greta alone, and try and get her to talk about what happened, if anyone understood, Sami would.   
  
He placed the final present under the tree, stood up and smiled, "Perfect." He then walked over to the kitchen and started to make dinner. *Two days to Christmas, maybe, just maybe I can get that ring back on her finger.* He thought as he began to cut up the vegetables. He smiled at that, *Vegetables,* before Greta it would have been rare to see them on his plate, but now, he actually really did like them. How his life had changed because of her, so much for the better. Then another loud sigh, *But why is it always something?*   
  
Just then he heard the door open, and the three girls bound in, his heart almost leapt as he saw the joyful smile on Greta's face, that had been extremely rare lately. "So... how was shopping?" He asked as he continued chopping.   
  
Sami answered, as Greta took some bags back into her bedroom. "Great. I think we got all our Christmas shopping done, for everyone." Eric started to move to look in the bags, but Belle shooed him away. "Yes, including you."   
  
Belle laughed, "I can't wait for you to see what I got you." She looked down at her bags, then walked back to Greta's bedroom, "Greta, I have one of your bags..."   
  
Eric looked at Sami, and Sami moved closer, "Did you talk to her?" He asked.   
  
Sami nodded, "Chole showed up and while her and Belle did some shopping I got her to talk a little." Eric motioned for her to continue, and Sami looked over his shoulder to make sure they were still back in Greta's bedroom. "She's still really shaken about it, and she actually blames herself for what happened."   
  
"What?"   
  
"She thinks she should have saw it coming, and that you were right... and all kinds of stuff like that. She's feeling very unsure about herself. From what mom says, it's all typical, but she's still working on it."   
  
Eric nodded, "Can you please keep trying to get her to talk?"   
  
Sami smiled, "No problem, is there anything I wouldn't do for you? Besides, Greta's my friend, I'm there for her, we all are."   
  
He hugged her tight. "Hey, how are you doing by the way?"   
  
He gave a half smile, "I'm okay." She gave him that look that told him she knew he was lying. "Okay, okay. I'm worried about her, and us. She just won't let me get that close to her..." He stopped as he heard them coming back from the bedroom. "So, have you had dinner yet?" He asked them all. Sami gave him another look, telling him she wasn't through with him yet. And Eric nodded in acknowledgment.   
  
"Nope," Belle answered, "But I have to get home for dinner.   
  
"And I'm meeting Brandon at the Pub."   
  
"Well then it's just the two of us." Greta said, and then went over and gave Belle and Sami a big hug good bye and helped them out the door. Dinner was made in almost silence, except for the occasional question from Eric, and the single sentence response from her. Dinner was basically the same, as they sat watching TV.   
  
Eric watched her put down her plate, shut off the TV and then turned to her.   
  
Greta turned to him, "What?"   
  
"Greta, please, talk to me. If not about what happened, then something else." She sat there, like a deer in the headlights, not sure what to do. He slowly, reached out his hand for hers, and watched her as he did so. Slowly he took her hand into his, and realizing she wasn't pulling away, he lightly caressed her hand with his fingers. He watched her eyes, and saw the cloud in them, tears threatening to spill over.   
  
"Greta... I'm here, just talk to me, tell me what is going on in your head." He saw her lips quivering slightly. "I'll just listen, I will never judge you for what you think or feel. Remember, I'm your friend, and I love you." With that the tears just feel down her cheeks, but she didn't brush them away. He took a chance, and he very lightly pulled her hand towards him. Allowing her to decide to break away, or go with it. *Go with it,* his heart begged her.   
  
She looked as if she was trying to decide what she wanted to do, indecision clearly written on her face. He waited for her, he would wait how ever long she needed, but luckily he wouldn't have to wait that long. Because a few seconds later, she basically threw herself into his arms, tears soaking through his shirt. His arms slowly wrapped around her, holding her, but not to tightly. He stroked her hair, and back, just letting her cry. His heart breaking from her sobs, but also mending because she finally let him hold her once again. He knew it was a turning point, hopefully things would get better once again.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 103   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric held her for a long time, as she continued to cry, but slowly the tears started to slow, and the sniffles started to lessen, and soon she picked her head up from his chest, and looked up into his eyes. "I love you too." She said very softly, and he gave a small smile in response.   
  
He softly pushed some hair from her face, and placing it behind her ear, and then she did something he didn't expect. She kissed him, softly, gently, and he allowed her to continue. She broke away slightly, and then looked him in the eyes. He softly touched her cheek, trying to figure out what was going on in that pretty little head of hers. But then she did it again, softly at first, but then the kiss grew in intensity, and he knew this was not supposed to happen. She moved closer to him, moving over him, straddling his lap, wrapping her arms around him, her tongue entering his mouth.   
  
Eric's mind was in between pure enjoyment, and extreme panic. *This shouldn't be happening.* Her hands moved to his shirt, and was unbuttoning the front, and then moved her hands under his shirt to his chest. Her mouth moved to his neck, her hot breath and lips on his skin. His mind was becoming cloudy, but then, he lightly grabbed her hands and pulled back. "Greta."   
  
She sat up and looked at him, slightly out of breath, "What?"   
  
"Think about this..."   
  
"I want you."   
  
He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "Why?"   
  
She looked at him confused for a minute, "What do you mean why?"   
  
"With everything that has happened, and us barely talking since, why do you want me so much all of a sudden?" He asked her softly, gently. He wasn't accusing her, he just wanted to hear what she was thinking.   
  
"You don't want me." She said standing up quickly and moving back towards her bedroom.   
  
Eric stood up quickly and followed her, "Greta, that has nothing to do with it, you should be able to tell how much I want you." She blushed slightly. "God Greta, I want you so much, I lay it bed at night, missing you so much, it hurts. I miss you laying next to me every night, I miss making love to you, but most of all I miss you. You, the person I talk to, and listen to, and everything."   
  
She walked back up to him, but her hands on his chest, "Then stop missing me," she said as she kissed him again, pulling him into his bedroom. His feet followed her, but once in his room he stopped, and took her hands again. "Greta, stop. I know you really don't want to do this."   
  
Her eyes changed, and she looked angry. "You want me, and then you don't want me. Which is it?"   
  
"Greta... listen to yourself."   
  
"What is wrong with me wanting you? What is wrong with me wanting sex? Is there something wrong with that?"   
  
Eric sat on the bed, and lightly pulled her down next to him. "No, there is nothing wrong with you wanting any of that. But your reasons right now, aren't the reasons they should be, and you know it." She was about ready to get up and storm out, but her held onto her wrist. He wouldn't be forceful, he knew that was the last thing she needed, but it stopped her. "You want me to erase what happened, you want me to replace him, and you want me to make it all better. I can't do that Greta. I don't want what we have together, to have anything to do with what happened. And you don't either." He saw his words were working their way into her brain. "Greta, when we 'make love' again, I want us to okay again. Mostly I want you to be okay again. I'm willing to wait forever if I have too. But we can't have 'sex' and just erase what happened, it doesn't work that way. And you know that."   
  
She leaned into his chest, "You're right." He wrapped his arms around her, and she did the same, and he could barely hear her next words. "You're always right."   
  
He pulled away from her slightly, "What did you say." She looked down not wanting to meet his eyes, "Greta, what did you say?"   
  
"I said you are always right."   
  
His mother and Lexi were right, but they never said she would go through all the phases they told him about, and he never dreamed them happening so closely together. "I'm not always right."   
  
"Yes you are, you were right not to trust Daniel, and I did. I never should have, I should have just listened to you, from now on I should. I don't know what to do, I'm not good at reading people."   
  
Eric smiled, and then laughed. Greta looked up at him in shock. "Greta, do you have any idea how wrong you are? I have one word for you... Nicole." She looked at him confused for a minute. "How long did I fall for everything she told me. And then, even when I didn't trust her, I still trusted her way to much, and look how much she affected us. We almost completely broke up because of her. And you were right all along not to trust her. Maybe we are both just better at seeing what people of the same sex are really about than the opposite sex."   
  
She smiled slightly. "Greta, no one else thought Daniel was bad. All your friends and classmates thought he was great. I never thought he would do that either, I just thought he wanted you for his girlfriend, never..." he just let it trail off as he felt her shiver in his arms.   
  
She then took a deep breath, "I sorry about all this." She told him quietly.   
  
"Why, it's not your fault at all Greta. None of this was your fault. And just so you know, that night, you were right about the fighting. I have no right telling you who you can and can't see. And I do trust you, I trust you more than anyone."   
  
"But if I only would have listened..."   
  
"Greta, you can't ask what ifs. I mean, I ask so many of those, it scares me. I am just so glad your friend dropped off your book that night." He felt her shiver again. "Sorry."   
  
"It's okay, and if I haven't told you, or told you enough. Thank you."   
  
"For what?" He asked confused, not sure what she was thanking him for.   
  
"Thank you for saving me, thank you for taking care of me, for letting me have my space, and being so very understanding."   
  
He smiled, "No need to thank me, I love you, and as long as you love me. It's all I will ever need."   
  
She smiled, leaned up and gave him a soft kiss. "I have a small favor to ask."   
  
"Anything," he answered.   
  
"Can I sleep in here with you tonight..." She cut him off as he was about to respond, "Pajama's and everything, and mostly I just want to be in your arms again, and talk through the night."   
  
He smiled, and nodded his head. She smiled, jumped up, and ran into her bedroom to change. He stood up and changed into his actual one pair of pajamas. He usually slept in his boxers, but her knew, that tonight, it would be better to be fully clothed. He then walked over to the bed, got under the covers, and smiled. He knew it was a huge step, and it was almost like he could feel the future coming together once again for them. His smile grew larger as he saw her come back in her favorite blue cotton PJ's. She slowly moved to the bed, and under the covers. He turned to face her, and she faced him, their usual way of laying in bed and talking to one another, and that's what they did, for hours.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 104   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They talked through the night, and into the early morning. Eric felt extremely tired while he was at work, but the feeling he had inside kept him going. He was feeling wonderful, he just knew that everything was going to turn out perfectly for them, and soon he would have that ring back on her finger.   
  
A couple days passed, and it was Christmas morning. Eric and Greta had agreed to wait and open presents with everyone at the Blacks this year. Especially since this would be the first year Greta and John would be spending Christmas together as Father and Daughter. They both had their arms full of presents, and bags hanging from their fingers, as they walked out of the elevator. They looked at each other as they made it to the door, "Who's going to knock?" Eric asked.   
  
"My hands are full." She said with a smile.   
  
Eric laughed, "Well so are mine, should we just shout?" Greta shook her head, turned around, and back kicked the door lightly with her foot. "Classy." Eric said with a smile.   
  
A few seconds later, Belle was opening the door. "It worked," Greta said as she made it in the door, with Belle hurrying to help with all the gifts.   
  
John and Marlena made it into the room, just as Brady was walking down the stairs yawning. "Well, as soon as Sami gets here, we can eat breakfast."   
  
Belle moaned, "Dad why can't we open presents first?"   
  
Marlena smiled, as John talked, "Because if we open them first, you will be playing, or trying on, or whatever you do with your new stuff, and then never eat breakfast."   
  
"Oh come on, Dad, why can't we?" Greta said looking up at him, batting her eyes. Belle came over and followed suit, smiling at Greta.   
  
John looked down at the two of them, both going, "Daddy, pleaseeee." Marlena and Eric were trying to keep their giggles in check.   
  
John shook his head, "How can I say no to this?" He said holding up his hands. "Okay, okay, once Sami gets here we will open presents, but we then HAVE to have breakfast."   
  
"We promise," they said in unison, gave him a big hug, and then winked at each other.   
  
"They are definitely sisters," Brady said as he walked past Marlena and Eric.   
  
"Yep, and they have their dad wrapped around their little finger." Marlena said as she walked to the door, after hearing the door bell.   
  
"Sami!" Belle yelled as she ran over to the door, to greet her.   
  
Greta walked over to Eric, "She is certainly cheerful today."   
  
Eric grinned, "Did you see how many presents under that tree have her name on it? I think you would be happy at her age too. Besides, what was all that about?" He said his eyes twinkling at her.   
  
Greta laughed, "Hey, can't I take the side of my sister every once in awhile?"   
  
Eric just shook his head, and they walked over to the tree, as did everyone else, to exchange presents.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wrapping paper, bows, bags, and boxers were scattered all over the floor. Brady was looking under the tree, "Well that looks like that's it. No more presents. Sorry Belle." He said teasing her. Everyone laughed.   
  
"I think I can handle that, besides, Mimi, Chole, Philip, Shawn and I still have gifts to exchange." Brady just shook his head at her.   
  
"Okay, now breakfast, and remember you promised." John said, starting to get up from the couch.   
  
Eric spoke up, "Actually, everything hasn't been opened yet."   
  
"There's nothing left under the tree." Sami said looking at him, with Will in her lap playing with one of his new toys.   
  
"Well, it's not under the tree." He admitted, he moved closer to Greta. "And even though it's a present for you, depending on your answer, it's really a gift for me." He propped himself on his knees and faced Greta. Everyone got really quiet, as they realized what was going to happen. "We have been through, a lot together, but somehow we have made it through everything. Greta, I love you, I love you more every single day, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Tears started to run down her cheeks as he continued. "Please give me the best gift of all by becoming my wife. Greta, will you marry me?"   
  
"Oh Eric," She said, as she wiped away the tears, "I already told you my answer in Paris. Of course I'll marry you." He smiled and placed the ring back on her finger. She took his face in her hands, and leaned in, "I love you." Then she kissed him.   
  
Marlena leaned in to John, and they hugged. Everyone else smiled at the two of them. "Congratulations, again." John said standing up, "But this isn't going to get you out of breakfast." Everyone laughed and headed into the dinning room.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 105   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After breakfast everyone sat around in the living room, looking at their gifts, and just generally talking. "So, when do you think you guys want to get married?" Marlena asked them.   
  
"Soon!" Eric said before Greta could answer.   
  
Greta smiled, "Why? We do need time to plan everything."   
  
"Oh no, I would say we should get married in under a month."   
  
"What?" Marlena, Greta and even Belle said in unison, and Greta continued, "That's not enough time. Besides, what's the hurry?"   
  
"It's plenty of time, we have put on beautiful weddings in under a week. And besides, it seems like something always happens before weddings to stop them, and I want to make sure nothing bad will happen. This town just doesn't seem to like weddings."   
  
"I have to agree with that one," John said, "Remember how many times we tried to get married Doc?"   
  
"Besides," Eric said taking Greta's hand and having her lean back against him on the couch. "I don't want to wait that long to make you Mrs. Brady."   
  
Greta smiled and leaned up and kissed him. "Okay, mid January it is then. Oye, we have a lot of work ahead of us." She said with smiles to Marlena, Sami, and Belle.   
  
"Don't worry about a thing, we already have a lot of things picked out anyway." Marlena said.   
  
"Yeah, but most of those were picked out for spring, not winter." Greta reminded her.   
  
"Oh, true. Well, we will get it all together, besides you still have about 2 weeks of break left."   
  
"Oh no, Eric, what about classes?" Greta said looking up at him, "What about the honeymoon?"   
  
Eric thought about it for a minute. "Well you don't go back to class till the 16th, we could have the wedding before then." He interrupted her, "That's more than 2 weeks to get everything together. And I promise I'll help."   
  
Greta looked at Marlena, and Sami. "Do you think we can pull it off, and still make it really nice?"   
  
"I'm sure we can, but we should start... now." Sami said with a smile. Everyone laughed, but actually, the girls did get up and started to make lists of stuff to do, where to go, and everything.   
  
"Just let me know what you need me to do." Eric told them, and he was surprised when he got a very long list a few minutes later. *Oh boy, what did I ask for?*   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Time flew by, or at least it seemed like it did. All the planning, fittings, shopping, reservations and everything was a huge amount of work, especially in the amount of time they had. Greta almost gave up, when they found out the church was already booked for the day they needed it, as a matter of fact, the whole week was booked. But they decided on something less traditional then. And in actuality it would be even more beautiful. They decided to rent out a part of Salem Park for the day, and set up very large, heated tents. Greta loved the idea, because it reminded her of what Eric had done for their first real date together. In fact so much time had passed, that the wedding was tomorrow afternoon.   
  
John stood up at one of the tables, that many family members and friends were gathered around at Tuscany. "We all know why we are here today, tomorrow we and many others will be attending the Wedding of Eric Brady, and my daughter Greta Von Amburg." There were cheers around the few tables, with blushes resulting on both Eric and Greta's faces. "I'm not going to give a long speech tonight, that's what tomorrow is for. But I just want to say, that we have all watched the two of you since you two met. And we have known for a long time, just how happy you both would be together. So here's to a lifetime of happiness for the happy couple."   
  
Everyone raised their glasses, clinked them together, and took a drink, toasting them. Greta leaned her head against Eric's shoulder. He grabbed her hand, kissed it, then leaned down to her, kissing her softly. "Just think, this time tomorrow..."   
  
She smiled, "We will be Mr. and Mrs. Eric Brady." He smiled, and leaned in and kissed her again. The two then went out on the dance floor.   
  
Mrs. Horton turned to Hope, "Just look at the love between the two of them."   
  
Hope smiled, "Yeah, young love. But I think with them two it will last a long, long time."   
  
Other couples moved out onto the dance floor as well, trading off partners every so often so everyone got a chance to dance and talk. But soon, the two were back dancing together. "We better relax we are going to be doing a whole lot of dancing tomorrow." Eric reminded Greta.   
  
"Yeah, and it's getting late, we both need to get some sleep."   
  
"Should we say our good-bye's and then leave?"   
  
Greta smiled and shook her head, "No, remember I'm staying at your mom's penthouse, remember."   
  
"Why? Just come home, sleep in your own bed."   
  
"No, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Besides, I am going to get ready there in the morning, it will just be easier." Eric sighed, "Hey," she continued, "We have the rest of our lives together, I think you can handle one night apart."   
  
"Okay, okay. But you better be there tomorrow, and nothing had better go wrong."   
  
She smiled, "I can't promise nothing will go wrong."   
  
He had a shocked look on his face, "What do you mean, what's going to go wrong?"   
  
Greta patted his shoulder, "Eric, I don't know, but you seem to think something will. I was just thinking, the band not showing up, or the caterer serving the wrong food. Nothing big."   
  
He sighed in relief, "Oh, okay. That I could handle."   
  
She brought his head down, and kissed him. "I'm going to go find Marlena and my dad, and get out of here, so I can get my beauty sleep." He kissed her again. "And I will see you tomorrow, my love."   
  
He hugged her tight, not wanting to let her go. "Good night my love." They kissed once more, and soon Greta was out the door.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued 


	22. Chapters 106-110

TITLE: DAYS Fairy Tale: Eric & Greta: Chapters 106-110  
  
WRITTEN BY: Heather Ferguson (fergus80)  
  
EMAIL: hferguso@niu.edu  
  
WEBSITE: http://eric_greta.tripod.com (from when Jensen was on days)  
  
Rating: If you can watch DAYS, you can read this. If there is a rating change, a link to the chap. will be provided.   
  
Disclaimer: Days of Our Lives and all of their characters are property of Corday Productions and NBC.   
  
My Rant: Okay, I'm finally putting this up on FanFiction.net. Mostly to free up my website space. This was started way back in Oct. of 1999, and I haven't decided if it's finished yet or not. Reviews are always welcome!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 106   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta looked into the mirror, smiling, a knock took her away from her thoughts. "Who is it?"   
  
"Just us." Came the voices of Sami and Belle.   
  
"Come in." The two walked in, and over to Greta.   
  
"You look so pretty." Belle said, helping to smooth out the vale.   
  
"Eric will be speechless," Sami said with a large smile. "Hopefully not to speechless." They all grinned, all three so happy, when another knock came. "Who is it?"   
  
"The father of the bride."   
  
"It's open," Belle said.   
  
John opened up the door, and looked at Greta, "You look beautiful." She smiled in response. "So are we ready to get to the wedding? The limo is waiting."   
  
Greta took another look in the full length mirror, and took a deep breath, then, "I'm ready." John took her arm, and led her out of the room, and to the limo. Sami and Belle were right behind them.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"How are you holding up, son?" Roman asked putting a hand on Eric's shoulder.   
  
"I'm okay, a little nervous."   
  
Roman smiled, "That's normal, this is a big day. A big commitment, this is forever."   
  
Eric smiled, "That isn't what bothers me. I can't wait for the forever. I love her so much, I just don't want anything to spoil this day."   
  
"Nothing will, I promise you that."   
  
"I'll keep you too that."   
  
Brady walked up to them, "Well, the limo is pulling up, so I think we are just about ready. Should I tell everyone to get seated?"   
  
"That sounds like a good idea, then come back and we will all get in place." Roman said. Brady left to get everything ready. Roman checked his pocket once more, the ring was still there. He put his hands on each of Eric's shoulders. "Son, I am so proud of you."   
  
"Thanks dad."   
  
Brady came back over, "Everyone is ready, how about you?"   
  
Eric took a deep breath, "I'm ready." The three then walked over to where everyone was gathered, and stood at the end of the aisle. Eric stood up straight, and out of the corner of his eye saw the priest walk up. *It's time.* He told himself, and soon, the music started to play. He looked through the crowd. He smiled at his mom, Mrs. Horton, Bo, Hope, Shawn, Austin, many others, even Lucas was there.   
  
He then refocused on the aisle. He saw Sami, and smiled as she began to walk down it to the music being played. The tent was nice and warm, the smell of flowers perfumed the air, the clear plastic windows showed the snow outside, it was absolutely beautiful. Greta smiled, and she turned to look up at John as he squeezed her hand. "We're next." John told her softly, as she watched Belle start to walk down the white carpet in front of her. Greta could feel the butterflies in her stomach, she was so nervous. But she wasn't worried about getting married to Eric, she was just nervous.   
  
John turned to her, "I love you sweetheart."   
  
She smiled up at him too, "I love you too dad."   
  
"I can't believe after just finding out that your mine, I'm already giving you away."   
  
She grinned, "I'll always be your daughter." John smiled, and squeezed her hand again.   
  
Then the wedding march started to play, John took her arm, and they started to walk down aisle together. Greta looked straight ahead, and caught Eric's eyes immediately.   
  
Eric's breath caught in his throat, she was absolutely stunning. It was a long, a-line dress. Sleeves went all the way to her wrists, but her shoulders were bare, and it dipped low in front, but not too low. The silk of the gown was covered with a very fine, lace, in the design was snow flakes. The vale came all the way over her face, and trailed a long ways behind her, as did her dress. "Breathe." came the quiet voice of Roman, right behind Eric. Which reminded him to do just that.   
  
Their eyes stayed locked together as she made her way down the white carpet to him. John handed her off to Eric, and Eric took her arm, leading her to the priest. "You may be seated." He said. The guests sat down, John sat, and Marlena took his hand, smiling at him, a tear running down her cheek.   
  
"We are gathered here today....." The priest went on, and on. But the words were almost lost, as Eric and Greta looked into each other's eyes. Soon they were lighting the unity candle, and saying their vows.   
  
"With this ring, I thee wed...." The two smiled at each other, Greta through teary eyes, as they placed their wedding rings on each other's fingers.   
  
And as soon as it started, it was ending, "...I do." Came Greta's slightly shaky voice.   
  
"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." And a cheer went up in the crowd, "You may kiss the bride."   
  
Eric took Greta's vale, and slowly lifted it up and over her head, smoothing it out gently behind her. "I love you." He told her, looking down at her.   
  
She smiled as a tear ran down her check, he brushed it away with a finger. "I love you too." And then he leaned forward, and their lips met, in a soft gentle kiss. Then his arms wrapped around her, and hers against him, deepening the kiss, only breaking away moments later remembering where they were.   
  
"May I present, Mr. and Mrs. Eric Brady."   
  
The crowd cheered again, as Eric took Greta's arm, and they walked down the aisle together.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 107   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The guests all moved over into another, much bigger tent, just like the one the wedding was in. This one was set up with many large, beautifully decorated tables, and a large dance floor in the middle. While they started to mingle, and enjoy the drinks and finger foods, the wedding party were getting their pictures taken. Some inside the tent, some outside with the snow and trees. Greta smiled up at Eric, he had his arms around her, for the picture, but more because it was freezing outside. The trees behind them were decorated with white lights, and a light snow was falling, it was going to make a beautiful wedding picture. After finally getting all the pictures done, the happy couple moved over to the tent with the others, and were announced when they walked in, everyone cheered. They proceeded over to the main table, and immediately people were clinking their glasses to get them to kiss. And Eric took Greta's hand, brought her close, and planted a firm, passionate kiss on Greta's lips, getting a loud cheer and a few wolf whistles.   
  
The buffet style dinner proceeded nicely, along with a speech from Roman, John, and a very teary eyed Belle. They were then led over to a large 5 tier wedding cake, their hands came together holding the knife to take a piece out of the cake. Then they each took a piece in their hands, and fed it to each other at the same time. Then more clinking of the glasses, followed by Greta grabbing Eric for a passionate kiss, followed by a few laughs and cheers. Mingling started, along with people eating dessert, and grabbing some more drinks. They were on opposite sides of the room, talking to everyone, when they were summoned out onto the dance floor to take their first dance as Husband and Wife. The music came on, and they moved into each others arms, smiling at one another.   
  
"This has been absolutely perfect so far," Greta said smiling up at him.   
  
He smiled down, at her, kissed her tenderly, "Yes it has, and it's only going to get better."   
  
"What our life, or tonight?" She said with a slight smirk.   
  
He grinned wider, "Both." Then he twirled her around, then brought her back to him. Soon another song came on, and the wedding party was announced and they started to dance with them. Then another song, and the parents came out.   
  
"I think I could dance all night," Greta said, "I am running on pure happiness."   
  
"I know what you mean." He said, and they shared another kiss.   
  
Then the DJ came back on, announcing it was time for the Father and Daughter dance. John smiled as Eric handed Greta back over to him, and they started to dance. "You look so happy." He told her.   
  
"Oh, I am." Greta said.   
  
"I'm so happy for you and Eric."   
  
"Thanks." She said, and laid her head on his shoulder. She couldn't believe it, she was dancing in the arms of her father, she was married to the man of her dreams, she never thought she could be this happy.   
  
The dancing and fun continued that whole night. Finally the tossing of the bouquet and garter, which ended with Sami and Brandon having a dance together.   
  
With a little more mingling and dancing, it was finally time for the couple to make their exit, everyone gathered as they left showering them with bird seed as they left to get into the limo, and make their way to the airport.   
  
Eric shut the door, turning to Greta, and they both tried quickly to wipe the seed from each other's hair, and then they felt the limo start to leave. They smiled at each other, and then kissed. They kissed a long time, and then slowly pulled apart. "Well Mrs. Brady, I believe we are now off for our honeymoon."   
  
She smiled, "I just wish it could be longer, sorry school is starting again so soon."   
  
He lightly touched the side of her face, "Hey, it's not your fault, besides I wanted to get married so soon. I just didn't want to wait any longer."   
  
Eric took the bottle of champaign from the ice, and poured them each a glass, made a toast to their life together, and then they both drank. Greta giggled, "Okay, I can't have much more of this, I'm already a little tipsy."   
  
Eric smiled, "I know what you mean."   
  
Soon they were arriving at the airport, their luggage was being taken on board, and they were escorted into the plane. "Oh wow." Greta said looking at the inside. The lighting was turned down, and where the couch used to be, was a bed, with rose petals all over it. "Now I know my dad is lending us his jet, but somehow I doubt he did this." She said looking towards Eric.   
  
Eric smiled, "Sami was in charge of the plane's interior."   
  
The intercom came on, "Welcome aboard Mr. and Mrs. Brady, we will be leaving Salem Airport in about five minutes, so please take a seat, and buckle up. And congratulations."   
  
The two smiled at one another, and each took a seat, in the chairs next to table on the other side of the plane. "Caribbean, here we come." Eric said with a smile.   
  
Greta grinned, "Sun... sand..."   
  
"And a beautiful, big, bed." Eric's eyes gleamed wickedly, and Greta just laughed. They held hands as the plane started down the runway, and then took off. Soon they were in the air, and allowed to move around the cabin. Eric turned on some music, and moved over to Greta, "In the mood for one more dance?"   
  
"With you, always." She said taking his hand, and they began to sway to the music. But not to long into the song, they were kissing. Their hands starting to move slowly over each other. Greta moved her hands up and under Eric's coat, and slipped it from his shoulders. "It's been a long time." She said staring up into his eyes.   
  
He leaned in, and kissed her again, "Too long." He then brought his hand up to her neck, and slowly started to pull down the zipper in the back. He took his time trailing his hand over her back, until he finally got the zipper all the way down.   
  
She smiled up at him, her fingers working at the buttons on his shirt, and then finally pulling it from his pants and off onto the floor. "Remind me to thank Sami for setting all this up." She said motioning to the bed, and plane around them.   
  
He smiled, and moving his fingers, to allow the sleeves of her dress to fall down, followed by her dress, "Right after I thank her." He said, picking her up into his arms and carrying her over to the bed, laying her down on the rose petals. Then moving over her, and kissing her passionately. The two spent the flight to Saint Lucia making love, like it was the first time all over again, and it was the first time, the first time as husband and wife.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 108   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta smiled up at Eric, as she tilted her head on his shoulder, looking at Eric sleeping peacefully next to her. She rolled onto her side, bringing up her hand to move away the hair from his face. He stirred slightly, and her smile widened. She trailed her finger tips down the side of his face, and moved her leg over his. His eyes slowly opened, with a dreamy look on his face. "So it wasn't all a dream." He said pulling her back down to him and kissing her.   
  
"No Mr. Brady, it was all real. The wedding, the reception, and everything afterwards." She said running her hand along his chest, slowly starting to dip lower under the covers. She got the look she wanted and continued with her task at hand. With a small groan, he moved and rolled her over onto her back.   
  
"Think we should rack up more mileage in the mile high club?" He asked and started to kiss down the side of her neck.   
  
Greta closed her eyes, taking in the feeling, and wrapping her legs around Eric, eliciting another groan from him. "Definitely." She replied, moving his face back up to hers, and kissing him deeply.   
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Brady, we will be ready to land in about 15 minutes." Came the pilot over the intercom.   
  
Eric groaned, "Well, I guess we better get dressed," he said kissing her and starting to pull away.   
  
She pulled her legs tighter around him, "Why, we have 15 minutes."   
  
He laughed, and kissed her again. "What all I have in mind will take longer than that."   
  
"Well, we don't have to do all of that."   
  
He shook his head with a large smile, leaned back in, kissing her, trailing more kisses down her cheek to her neck and then her shoulder. But then he pulled away, and sat up. "How tempting that sounds..." Greta smiled, and pulled the sheet off her completely, and beckoned him with one finger. He closed his eyes, "How extremely tempting that is, we should wait." He stood up quickly, knowing that if he continued to look at her, all is will power would be gone, and he would give in completely.   
  
Greta hit her fists into the bed, frustrated. He smiled, *Who would have thought such a sweet, innocent girl like Greta, would love to make love... okay... that and sex so much.* He grinned again, *God, he loved and wanted this woman more than he ever thought was possible.* He pulled on his boxers, and went over and started to pull on some casual clothes. A pair of kaki shorts and a white cotton T-shirt. The sun would be so nice in Saint Lucia, especially after all the snow still in Salem. Eric turned around to sit on the bed to put on his shoes, and saw Greta already getting dressed. She had on her underwear, and was starting to pull on a light pink T-shirt. He smiled and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down onto the bed. She squealed at the suddenness, and then he kissed her, she pulled away. "Thought we had to get ready to land?"   
  
"We do, just felt like kissing my wife."   
  
She smiled at the last word, and leaned back down, and kissed him a few times, "Yeah, well I felt like making love to my husband, but he had other plans." She said and stood up quickly, and then pulled on her own pair of shorts.   
  
Eric shook his head, knowing that she was having fun teasing him with it. But he also knew that once they got to the hotel room, all of that would end, and they would start again where they were interrupted.   
  
The two then went to sit down in the chairs and buckled up, and soon the plain was landing. They got up and straightened the bed up a little and then made it out of the plane. Soon they had their luggage and made their way to taxi to take them to their hotel. They checked in a little while later, and then were escorted to their private cabin, with their own beach and small pool.   
  
Once the door was shut and they were alone, they took in the room, and the view. "Wow, this is beautiful." Greta said walking around looking at everything.   
  
"Yeah, and it's all ours for the next few days, all to ourselves, no one else around. Unless we call for room service."   
  
Greta smiled and walked over to him. "So what should be do first?" She said with a suggestive smile.   
  
"Oh, I don't know. Swim? Sun? Breakfast?"   
  
"I was thinking more like dessert."   
  
"I can call room service."   
  
A groan escaped her throat, "Eric!"   
  
His grin widened, and then he picked her up quickly throwing her over his shoulder, producing a slight scream from Greta. He walked over to the large king size bed, and dropped her lightly on it. "Now, where were we?" He asked, a large smile starting to spread over her mouth. Her hands quickly ridded him of his shirt, and started on his pants, and soon they were both moving together under the soft, white sheets.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta let the water run down over her face, and down over her back. The warm water felt good, and she went back to washing her face. All that makeup for the wedding, a lot of it had already rubbed off, but she could still feel it. Then she started on her hair, *All that hairspray.* She started to massage the shampoo into her scalp, and then worked it through the rest of her hair, making sure to really get it clean. She then rinsed it out thoroughly, and started with the conditioner. She left that in, and then started with the soap, but gasped as a cold breeze blew over her. She turned to find Eric, taking the soap out of her hand. "Need some help?" He asked stepping into the large shower with her. She nodded, and he began to lather up a wash cloth. He then sat the soap down and turned her around so her back was to him. He moved her back under the water, and pulled her back up against his front, as his arms moved around her. She leaned her head back and rested it on his shoulder, as his hands moved the washcloth lovingly over her skin......   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
For NC-17 part, Go Here: http://eric_greta.tripod.com/chap108NC17.htm  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta smiled a very contented smile at him, and told him she loved him, getting the same response from him. They stayed there against the wall, under the spray of the water, getting their breath and strength back, and then he let her legs return to the shower floor. They cleaned off once again and then got out of the shower. Helping each other dry off, and then into the large terry cloth robes, they exited the bathroom, and decided to call for some room service. They both agreed that they were famished.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 109   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The two newlyweds explored their private beach, and found out that in fact, it was very private. Which was a good thing, because when they both went out to get some sun, the applying of sun tan lotion on each other led to other things, as did swimming in the ocean, and their private small pool. They laid in a hammock between two palm trees, a towel laid over their naked bodies. Eric's fingers trailed over Greta's bare back. He kissed the top of her head, and she moved her arm up and her hand came to the side of his face bringing him in for a soft kiss. She smiled up at him, "Are you as tired as I am?" she asked with a small yawn.   
  
Eric nodded, "We haven't even been married 24 hours, and..." He smiled wider, "I think we have made love more than some married couples do in a whole year."   
  
Greta giggled, "That's horrible."   
  
"Well missy, I'm not the only one that has been so persistent."   
  
She laughed, and hit him playfully on the chest, "I meant about the couples."   
  
"Oh," he said with a large smile. He hugged her close, "Well, Greta my dear, I hate to tell you, but I think we might have to wait till morning for me to get my 'strength' back." She looked up at him with a slight pout. "Oh don't give me that, you have taken a lot out of me." She grinned, and moved her one leg up over his, making the hammock swing a little more. Eric yawned again. "Do you want to get some dinner, and then maybe some sleep?"   
  
"Actually, I'm not hungry, but if you want you can order something."   
  
"Oh, I'm not really hungry either," He smiled as she sat up, the towel falling off of her naked form as she got out of the hammock. She put out her hand to help him up, but he laid there and looked at her. She didn't blush, she was actually getting used to him looking at her, and boldly, she reached out and took the towel from him. He smiled as she looked over him as well. She then put her hand out for him again, and this time he took it, and stood. They then made their way back into their cabin, and headed for bed. Soon they were both asleep, and they didn't wake until the sun started to creep in through the window, the sunlight washing over the sleeping couple.   
  
Eric woke up slowly, and stretched, his hand instinctively moving to look for Greta, finding the form next to him, he rolled up next to her, and spooned up behind her, wrapping his arm around her middle, and lightly kissing the back of her shoulder.   
  
His hand reached out to grasp hers, and his fingers found the bands on her finger, he rubbed his thumb around them, and smiled, as he looked at their hands. He still couldn't believe that this beautiful, smart, wonderful woman next to him was his wife. He thought he was the luckiest man in the world. He felt her stir next to him, and watched over her shoulder as her eyes started to flutter open.   
  
"Morning, Mrs. Brady" he said softly, leaning in and kissing her cheek, holding her tightly once more.   
  
She smiled dreamily and looked back at him, "Good morning, Mr. Brady." She said, then their lips met for another soft kiss. She turned in his arms, and wrapped hers around him, as they kissed again. Soon the kisses were becoming more passionate, and it seemed like they did in fact get enough sleep the night before, because they found more than enough energy to make love once again.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They then went to the main hotel, and got some breakfast, then headed out to do some sight seeing, and shopping. They stayed out for most of the day, and only came back around dinner, to change and go out to a nice restaurant. They stayed there and danced away a lot of the night. They then walked back to their cabin along the beach, their shoes in hand, their feet in the water. Standing in front of the cabin, they looked up at the stars, and then into each other's eyes. Soon the newlyweds were kissing, and it didn't take long for them to end up back on the sand, removing one another's clothes, and doing exactly what newlyweds do.   
  
Eric and Greta spent the next day taking in some more sights, but headed back early to get some more sunning and swimming done, followed by a nice cozy dinner inside. Afterwards they found that the tub was perfect for a two person bubble bath. They explored every part of that cabin and their private beach, as well as each other, and the time they had flew by. They wished they had more time, but they had to get back to Salem. Eric had to get back to his job, and Greta had to get back to start out the spring semester. Five days just didn't seem like a long enough time, but Eric promised her, that when her spring break came, they would get their second honeymoon. She smiled, and agreed to that idea. The plane ride was almost as eventful as the one there, which made them both happy. Because as far as they were concerned, they wanted to feel like they were honeymoons much longer than just the trip, but for the rest of their lives if they could. They landed at Salem Airport a little after 6pm, and Greta sighed as they got off the plane, and walked into the cold.   
  
"What's wrong?" Eric asked, as he guided her to the terminal by the small of her back.   
  
"It's cold here, and I have to go back to school tomorrow."   
  
He smiled, "Yeah, I know, but it won't be that bad. Just remember about our plans for spring break, the time will go by quickly. Besides, I have idea's for some fun study breaks." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.   
  
She grinned, "I'm sure you do." She said and playfully hit his chest. They walked through the doors and into the airport, and were greeted by John and Marlena. They were shocked, "What, what are you guys doing here?" She asked them.   
  
"Well we knew when the plane was getting here, and wanted to get you guys a ride home, and we just wanted to see how you were doing." Marlena said rushing over and hugging them both. She took one look at the huge smile on both of their faces, and the unmistakable glow, "But I don't think I have to ask, because your face's tell the whole story."   
  
John walked over and gave Greta a big hug, kissed the top of her head, and then shook Eric's hand but then pulled him in for a manly pat on the back. "How was the trip?"   
  
"The place was beautiful," Greta said as they started to walk towards the car. "The cabin was fantastic."   
  
"Everything was perfect, the private beach had the most amazing view, the water was so clear and blue."   
  
"The weather was so nice and warm."   
  
"Yeah, it's pretty cold here still, snowed almost every day while you were gone. Belle was happy, there was one snow day as well."   
  
They both laughed at that, "So how is everyone?" Eric asked as they got the bags in the car, and then got in the car themselves.   
  
"Everyone is fine, doing well. Nothing I can think of has changed since you left." The four drove back to Salem, and soon they were at the apartment. John and Eric took the bags, as Marlena and Greta talked and headed up to the apartment. They sat the bags down in the apartment, and Greta just gasped as she looked around. "Yeah, there are a lot of wedding presents, we brought them all over here for you two to go through. If you want any help just let me know. But I suggest, as you open them, write down who it's from and what it is exactly. It will make the thank you notes a lot easier to write."   
  
"Oh boy, thank you notes, I forgot about that." Greta said, trying to figure out when she would have time to write them.   
  
"Don't worry, I'll help, I promise." Eric said rubbing her back.   
  
"Well, we don't want to bother you," John said, and gave each one of them a hug, followed by Marlena. "We're glad you had a wonderful time, and that you are back."   
  
"Thanks." They said in unison. And with that they said their final good-byes, and John and Marlena left the two of them alone, with a living room filled with gifts, all their luggage and the stuff they bought while they were there, and two while very happy, also extremely tired newlyweds.   
  
They looked around at everything, and then looked at each other, "Tomorrow?" Eric asked.   
  
"Tomorrow," Greta agreed, and with that they just headed back to bed, and got some sleep, deciding that they would get up early and deal with stuff the next day.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 110   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning, they did wake up early, and Greta did get things ready for school, and Eric did take care of the luggage, but only after they made love once again. As Greta ate her breakfast she spoke, "You know, we're horrible." She said, looking at Eric next to her, eating a bite of cereal.   
  
"Why is that?" He asked.   
  
"Okay, well horrible isn't the right word. But, we are just like two animals, that can't get enough of each other."   
  
Eric laughed, "What's so wrong with that? I mean, I don't see anything wrong with two people, two married people I might add, wanting and loving each other, and expressing that in the most pleasing of ways possible."   
  
She smiled, "Yeah, you are right. Besides, we are newlyweds, and as they say..." her eyes twinkled, "It's what newlyweds do, it's almost expected."   
  
He grinned, pushed a stray hair behind her ear. "So what time will you be done today?" He asked.   
  
"My classes are done around 2, I'll come back here, and do some reading, and wait for you to start opening the presents. I think we should do that together."   
  
Eric nodded, "Sounds good to me, I don't have that full of a schedule today, at least so far, that can always change. But I should be done around 4 or so. I'll call and leave a message or something if that changes."   
  
She smiled, and kissed him, "Sounds good." They finished their breakfast, and then headed out of the apartment, they kissed again in front of their cars, and then headed off on their own ways for the day.   
  
Eric did in fact get home around 4, and they started to open up all the gifts. They were amazed at all the stuff they got, they weren't really surprised what was in the boxes, because all most all of it was stuff they had registered for. They got into a rhythm, Greta would read the card, telling Eric the names as he wrote them down, she would then open the box, they would look at everything, and then she would tell him exactly what it was, and he wrote it by the names. It didn't take as long as they thought it would and soon they were done. They had three garbage bags full of broken down boxes and wrapping paper, and still a living room full of gifts, now they were unwrapped. "I think we need a bigger place, just for the gifts." Greta said and laughed.   
  
"Actually, I was thinking about that."   
  
"Thinking about what?" Greta asked turning to him on the couch.   
  
Eric put down the pen and paper and turned towards her. "A bigger place, actually, not being in the apartment, maybe finding a house."   
  
She smiled, "A house?"   
  
"Yeah, you know a nice three bedroom house, white picket fence."   
  
Her smile got bigger, and she curled up next to him, "With a garden outback, and a breakfast nook?"   
  
He wrapped his arms around her, "Exactly."   
  
She looked up at him, "So why so many bedrooms, we only need one?" She said, waiting for his answer, already knowing what he would say, but wanting to hear it anyway.   
  
Eric knew she was baiting him, but went along with it, "For the kids we will have later."   
  
She grinned, "And when will this later be?"   
  
"Well that is up to you."   
  
She looked up at him confused, "Why me?"   
  
"Because, as far as I'm concerned we can start as soon as you want. You know I want a family, a family with you. But I also know, that with school and everything, that would be extremely difficult for you, and both of us. So basically I'm saying, when you finish school, and then when you feel ready, we can start adding to our family." He stopped to look at her, and get her reaction, but decided he need to clarify himself. "But just because I said I would start as soon as possible, doesn't mean we have too, or need to, or that I am pressuring you or anything. Trust me, I am just as happy to have you all to myself as well. Then I can be greedy with you, and take most of your attention." She smiled, and he leaned down to kiss her tenderly.   
  
Greta stood up, and motioned for him to do the same, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him again. "Well, just because we won't have kids right away, doesn't mean we can't practice in trying to have them."   
  
"Oh, I agree, practice makes perfect." He said and laughed as she basically ran back towards the bedroom, with him right on her heels.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The couple lived in basic marital bliss, of course they had their little fights, and problems like anyone else, but in all they were extremely happy. Greta continued her schooling, and Eric continued with his job at Titan. Greta found out that she absolutely loved her writing classes, and found herself spending more of her time on that class, along with her journalism class then the others. The two, also started looking at houses during the weekends. They would get the newspaper, and house magazine's, and look through them, trying to find the perfect house. They toured many, but nothing had told them that they had found the right place yet.   
  
It didn't take long and Valentines Day was there, the first together as husband and wife. But because it was during the middle of the week, they decided to have a simple candle light dinner between them, and actually celebrate it the weekend after, and that is exactly what they did. That friday, Eric got off early from work, and picked up Greta at the apartment, along with their bags, and they headed up to Green Mountain Lodge for the weekend. They did a little bit of skiing, but spent most of the time in their room, either in bed or in the nice hot tub for two. A month into their marriage, and they still felt like they were on their honeymoon, and to them, that was the way it should be.   
  
Near the end of the month, they were looking through the ads once again, when Greta was just about to suggest they just go to a Realtor, they found something that might be what they were looking for. They went to go check it out. Eric pulled his Jeep up to the address, and they looked at the house.   
  
There wasn't a white picket fence, but there was a natural, treated wood one, along with some beautiful pines, maples, and oaks in the front yard. Greta could see flower beds bare because of the winter, set out in front of the house. There was a fireplace, and a two car garage. The house looked beautiful, it wasn't huge by any means, but it wasn't small at all either. The exterior was of stone and wood that matched the fence out front. It looked like a modern, up to date cottage, just bigger. Eric looked at the for sale sign in the front yard, and wrote down the Realtor and the phone number. "Think we should go ask if we can see it?" He asked her.   
  
Greta turned to him and smiled, "Yeah." He smiled back at her, and he just hoped, like she did, that it was as nice on the inside as it was on the outside. "Did the paper say how much it is?" She asked.   
  
"No, but a lot of the places don't either. Hopefully it's not too much."   
  
Greta smiled, she knew that he knew it wouldn't matter, that she could afford it, but she also knew that he didn't want her to just pay for it. They agreed a few weeks ago, to each pay for half. It wasn't like Eric didn't have money, Titan paid him very well. But they also tried to save money as well. They wanted to save for college for their future children, their retirement, and all kinds of other things. She smiled at Eric as he started to drive to the Realtor. Greta also knew that Eric wouldn't stay at Titan forever, he loved photography, but just taking pictures for clothing and make-up shoots just wasn't what he wanted to do forever. The photo's in Time, and National Geographic were more to his liking, or even more personal, a place of his own.   
  
Soon they were at Salem Reality, and the two of them walked in. One of the Realtors came over to help them, and they gave the address of the house. She quickly punched it up on her computer, and gave them the description of the house, along with the price. She then asked if they would like to see it, and both nodded yes. She got up to go get the keys, leaving them alone in the office.   
  
"Well the price isn't too bad," Greta said, "It is just at the limit we set though, do you think we should go that high?"   
  
Eric smiled, "Well one, just because it's that price, doesn't mean it can't go down from there. And two, we haven't seen it yet. And lastly, it is below the price we set. Now..." He said with a smile, "If you love it, don't seem too excited, we do want some bargaining power."   
  
She grinned, "I'll try." The Realtor came back soon, and they then followed her to the house. They got out of the car, and followed her up the stone path to the front door. Eric smiled as he watched Greta looking at everything, and he just hoped the inside would be as nice. Because he could tell she already liked what she saw, and so did he.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued 


	23. Chapters 111-115

TITLE: DAYS Fairy Tale: Eric & Greta: Chapters 111-115  
  
WRITTEN BY: Heather Ferguson (fergus80)  
  
EMAIL: hferguso@niu.edu  
  
WEBSITE: http://eric_greta.tripod.com (from when Jensen was on days)  
  
Rating: If you can watch DAYS, you can read this. If there is a rating change, a link to the chap. will be provided.   
  
Disclaimer: Days of Our Lives and all of their characters are property of Corday Productions and NBC.   
  
My Rant: Okay, I'm finally putting this up on FanFiction.net. Mostly to free up my website space. This was started way back in Oct. of 1999, and I haven't decided if it's finished yet or not. Reviews are always welcome!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 111   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"The place just went on the market this week. The couple is moving to another state, the wife's job was transferred." The Realtor said as she led them into the house. A small foyer was in front of them, that led to a set of stairs that went to the second floor. "The second floor has three bedrooms, and 2 baths. To the right is the living room slash den, and to the left is the main dinning room." Eric and Greta looked at the two rooms, the foyer had wood floors, but each of the two rooms were carpeted in a dark green, which complimented the wood trim and cream colored walls.   
  
Greta felt warmed by the house, it felt very cozy, not so much like a museum, *Like my mother liked.* She almost laughed at that thought, *That was another thing that made me different than her.* She thought as they moved over to look at the dinning room. The Realtor led them through a doorway in the dinning room that went right into the kitchen. It was big, very big, with a green marble covered island in the center, and a pantry in the corner, but Greta's eyes caught the breakfast nook in the corner, which was rounded out from the room, with windows all around looking out into the back yard. She went over to the window and Eric followed. They looked at the back yard, the fence continued around the back as well, and so did the trees. Eric smiled at the swing that hung from one of the trees, and Greta noticed more flower beds as well. They followed the breakfast nook that was also opened into the family room, and that's were they found the fireplace. It matched the stone on the outside of the house, and extended far up the wall, in a room with large vaulted ceilings, that looked up onto the second floor. They also found more steps leading up.   
  
"The steps in the foyer, and these lead to a landing, and then they continue to the second floor," she said. Eric noticed a another small room to the corner, and found it to be a half bath, and smiled. *Always good to have a bathroom on each floor.* He almost laughed at that thought. And then followed the two up the stairs. The Realtor led them into the smaller bedrooms first. The got to the top of the stairs and walked towards them, looking over the banister on both sides, to look down onto the foyer and the family room on the other side. The two smaller rooms were nice in size, and each had a good size closet, and a window seat. They were connected by a bathroom that both shared. Eric smiled as he realized how perfect for kids it would be. They were then led back across the landing and to a set of double doors. The Realtor opened them to show them the Master bedroom. They walked inside and were amazed at the room. There was a door out to a small balcony, and on the other side was a doorway back into two large walk in closets, that then led into the master bath. It contained a separate small room for the toilet, along with two sinks, a large shower, and a two person tub, set into a window box.   
  
The two continued to look around, and the Realtor told them she would be downstairs if they had any questions and to take their time. Greta looked around the room, and went out onto the balcony, and Eric followed her. "Well what do you think?" He asked her, as her wrapped his arms around her, even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.   
  
"It's wonderful." She said simply, "What do you think?"   
  
"It's perfect, it has everything we want, and more."   
  
She smiled, "I have to admit, when I dreamed of the perfect house, I didn't think of this." He looked worried, but she continued, "But, this, is even more perfect. I just couldn't imagine this, I even love the colors they chose, the carpet, the wood, the stone, it's soooo..."   
  
"Homey, comfortable, cozy, warm." He said for her, and she nodded. "Okay, let's keep looking at it, and take our time, make sure there isn't anything wrong. Let's check the water, piping, heater, that kind of stuff. Maybe get an inspector to look at it, see if there's a warranty or anything."   
  
Greta smiled up at him, she was glad he was betting practical, and he knew what to do, because she had no idea. They went through the rooms, and scrutinized everything, turned on the water, flushed the toilets, turned on the shower. They went down stairs, looked through the kitchen, looked at the windows, and doors. Then made their way into the basement, Eric checked the walls for leaks, or termites. Greta looked at the wood storage built into the walls, and finished floor and ceilings. They then went back up stairs, and took at look at the fireplace. The Realtor watched them move through everything, and when they came back to her, she asked if they had any questions.   
  
"Yeah, does the house come with any type of warranty or anything?"   
  
"Yes, the house is only 4 years old, and still has many of the warranties for being built, I have a list of them here." She said handing him a copy.   
  
"Also, is it possible to schedule an inspector to come in and take a look at everything?"   
  
"Of course, no problem at all."   
  
"Okay, we are interested in buying the house, but we want to have it inspected, take a little time to think about it, and then we might make an offer." He said trying not to sound to sure, but also not trying to sound like he didn't want it. Then he thought of something, "Also, if anyone else want's to look at it, I'd like to know." With a few more looks around, they headed back to the office, and gave the Realtor their information, along with their cell phone numbers just in case someone else was interested.   
  
They left a little later, both extremely happy, and headed home. Eric got an inspector to go take a look on that monday, and got the report soon after, that told him everything was just fine. Greta smiled, and kidded him that she knew it would be, the house was after all only four years old. But he reminded her, he was just being careful, and she smiled, and hugged him. They then made another appointment to see it that wednesday, but this time they got John, Marlena, and Roman to come with them. They decided they wanted someone else's opinion besides theirs.   
  
The five of them and the Realtor went and checked out the house that wednesday, they looked all around but didn't say all that much, they thanked the Realtor after awhile and left, heading for dinner. Once they got to the Pub, and all sat down, they began to talk. "Well, what do you think?" Eric asked them.   
  
"I think it's absolutely lovely, perfect." Marlena said with a large smile. Eric smiled and turned to John and Roman.   
  
"Son, it's very nice, and the price isn't that bad, especially for how nice it is. Seems like the owner just want to sell it, because they had to move so quickly."   
  
"I agree, it's in a safe neighborhood, and very nice."   
  
Marlena smiled, "And there is plenty of room for a growing family."   
  
The couple smiled, and John and Roman smiled as well. "Now Doc," John replied, "They just got married, don't start pushing for grand kids, remember you already have one."   
  
"That doesn't mean I don't want more, and wouldn't you like some?" She asked him.   
  
"As long as it's Greta that has them first."   
  
Eric and Greta laughed. "That's not funny John, Belle is way to young, and so is Brady."   
  
"I know, that's what I was meaning!" The five continued to talk about the house, as they ordered and then ate dinner. The next day, the two went back to the Realtor and decided to make an offer, it was low, and they knew they would have to come up from that, but it was better to start low. The offers went back and forth for a few days, and they finally settled on a price, surprisingly it was a quite a bit lower then the asking price. And soon the paperwork was done, the loans and everything taken care of, along with the down payment, and all that was left was their signatures. And with a few strokes of a pin, the names of Eric Brady and Greta Brady were attached to the paper, and the keys were handed over to the two of them.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 112   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Move in day was a huge family event, as John, Marlena, Belle, Brady, Bo, Hope, Shawn, Roman, Sami, and even Will was there, helping Eric and Greta move into their new home. With everyone helping all the boxes and furniture was inside the house by lunch time. The girls went and made sandwiches, as the guys tried to take the boxes into the rooms where they were supposed to be.   
  
Everyone raved about the house, commenting on how beautiful and warm it was. Greta smiled as she took out cans of pop out of the cooler for everyone. The guys walked into the kitchen just as the girls were finishing up. "Hungry?" Greta asked them.   
  
She got a resounding yes, and Eric walked up behind her, kissing her on the side of the cheek, and then helped her with gathering the soda. People found chairs, sat on the floor or stood around the kitchen as they ate lunch.   
  
Everyone stayed a few hours longer, helping with the unpacking, but after a little while, it was agreed that only the couple could decide what to do with everything else. A round of hugs and thank you's from them were received. As the last family member left, Eric shut the door, and Greta came up and rested her head on his chest. Eric looked around at all the boxes, "We still have all tomorrow to unpack right?" He asked.   
  
"Yeah, and we don't have to get it all done this weekend either." Greta said looking up at him.   
  
"Good, because I thought they would never leave, and I want to be alone, with my wife, in our new house."   
  
"Why is it so important to be alone?" She asked with a large knowing grin, and ran her hand over his chest.   
  
"Because, there happens to be a tradition for all new married couples that move into a new house."   
  
"And what would that be?" She asked teasing, but also curious.   
  
"Each room must be christened."   
  
"How?"   
  
He grinned at her, picked her up in his arms, and said, "I'll show you." He then started to carry her up the stairs, as she giggled. "I think we should start with the master bedroom, since we did get the bed all set up already." She laughed as he got up the stairs and took her through the double doors, and then plopped her on the bed. She got up on her knees, and grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into bed with her.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They did in fact christen every room in that house, in the next week, even the basement and half bath, and some rooms more than once. Greta laughed, the basement was by complete accident. They were moving storage, and putting their old couch from the apartment, downstairs alone with the smaller television. Since they decided to make the basement a rec room, and they got new furniture for the living room along with a large screen tv. Well, the two of them moving the old large couch into the basement, a lot of teasing, and giggling, and a bumped knee, led to... well. Greta smiled at the thought, she would never think of that couch the same again.   
  
Now the half bath was, completely, entirely, staged. She laughed at that one, but they had accomplished what they wanted, and she rolled her eyes. In a way they were like children. Then that thought crossed through her head again, as she sat at her desk in one of the other bedrooms they turned into a study for her. She sighed, she really wanted kids, and she knew Eric did too. She knew that kids were basically the last thought on the minds of most college students, but she reminded herself, she wasn't like most college students. She was older, and she was married. She enjoyed all of her classes, nothing was calling out at her to major in. *Well, except writing.* She thought, *But I'm not that good to actually have a job writing, and what would I write?* She sighed, then decided she would go talk to her professor the next day, and see if he had any ideas.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric was in the kitchen when Greta got home, starting to cut up vegetables for dinner. "Eric..." Greta called.   
  
He smiled, at hearing her voice. "In here," He called, glad she was home, he was a little worried, that she wasn't there when he got home. She walked into the family room, and then over to him in the kitchen. "You're out late." He said and gave her a kiss as she came close, and then she headed for the refrigerator, and took out a water bottle and started to drink.   
  
"Sorry, didn't think I would be. I met with my writing professor after my classes today." She said and sat down on the stool next to him at the island.   
  
"Why did you meet with him, something wrong?" He asked looking up at her.   
  
"No, not at all." She said and took some of the vegetables and a knife and started to cut them up with him. "I've just been thinking a lot lately about what I actually want to do, if I want to continue with college."   
  
Eric looked up at her shocked, "Really? You didn't say anything about that."   
  
"Well, you know how much trouble I have with picking a major, I could be in college for years and never pick something. I know what I don't want. I don't want science, or business, or government, or medicine. But there is so much other stuff that I do like."   
  
"Well, just cause you do one thing, doesn't mean you couldn't do something else later." Eric reminded her.   
  
"I know, but the other thing, is I feel like being in college I'm keeping part of my life on hold. I don't like that feeling. I mean college is wonderful, but I don't think it's for me."   
  
Eric smiled, "You know, you don't have to have a job. You have plenty of money of your own, and I am doing just fine. You could get involved with some volunteer work, or something."   
  
She smiled, "That's always a possibility, but I would like a real job. So that's why I went to talk to my professor." She said, and then continued. "I told him, basically everything I told you, how I was feeling. He said he understood, but that he would miss me in class. He said I actually had a lot of talent, that I was a wonderful writer."   
  
Eric smiled, "I could have told you that. I've read some of your papers."   
  
She grinned, "Yeah, but you have to like what I do." She said playfully hitting his shoulder, and then she continued. "Anyway, he told me I could have a good career as a writer, or journalist. He even offered to show some of my work to some of his colleges and see what they would say. I of course agreed."   
  
"That's great."   
  
"Yeah, so I think I might pursue this. Maybe, I could get a job at one of the local newspapers or something, and work my way up from there."   
  
Eric smiled, "Sounds perfect, I'm happy as long as you are." He said and leaned over and kissed her. "So are you going to stay with school, or get out?"   
  
"I'll stay with it, till I get something."   
  
"Smart idea." He said giving her another kiss, then getting up to put everything into the pan to start cooking. The two finished dinner, and then snuggled up together on the couch to watch some tv, then headed off early to bed.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Spring break came, and as Eric promised they went on their second honeymoon in two months. This time, they had some fun, and headed off to Disney World. The got a nice hotel room, but the spent a lot of their time, just having fun, and riding the rides, seeing the sites, shopping, playing games, watching the shows, and taking in the nightlife. The decided to only stay for 5 days, so they could get back home, and actually take a vacation from the vacation as well. They had tons of fun in Florida, but when they got home they were exhausted, and a little sun burnt. But they didn't care, they were still happy. Everything was going perfectly. Sometimes, Eric couldn't believe just how perfect everything was going. He almost worried it was going too perfect, cause he knew that something could happen, seems like it always did in this town, and part of him was just waiting for it. But he always pushed those thoughts out of his head. What could possibly happen? Nicole was long gone, Daniel was behind bars for the next 3 years, and their were no secrets between them. He smiled, yep nothing at all to worry about.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 113   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta loved thursday's, she only had two classes, and they got out before noon. Not only that, but it allowed her to have lunch with the *Most wonderful man in the world.* She smiled wider as she made her way through the halls at Titan to the photo lab. She knew they always broke for lunch around this time, and she leaned against the wall, waiting for the light to go out, indicating the shoot was over. A few minutes later, the light went out, and a few people walked out of the door, and then Greta made her way inside. She smiled as she watched Eric take the film out of the cameras. She walked up behind him, and then wrapped her arms around him, making him jump slightly, and turn to look at her.   
  
He smiled once he saw her, "Hi." He said then leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. "Just give me another minute and we can head to lunch." Greta nodded, and walked around taking a look at stuff, while he finished. "All set, ready to go?" He asked walking over to her, and taking her hand. She nodded, and they headed out the door.   
  
Soon they found themselves at the Brady Pub, looking over the menu, trying to decide what they wanted. Caroline walked over with their drinks, smiling at the two. "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Brady what would you like for lunch?"   
  
Eric smiled up at her, "Ummmm, hmmm. Greta why don't you go first?"   
  
"Why do you think I know what I want?" She asked him, and then smiled. "We might need a little longer."   
  
Caroline smiled at the two, "Take your time." She said and sat down next to them. "So, how is everything going?"   
  
"Everything is going well." Eric said looking at her, "Why do you ask?"   
  
"Just wondering what my grandchildren are up too." She said with a twinkle in her eyes.   
  
"Grandma, what's that look for?" Eric asked knowing she was trying to figure something out. She tried to not give an answer, but Eric just finally asked her with a smile, "Come on, what is it that you really want to know?"   
  
She looked liked she tried to think it over, and then decided to come out with it. Eric watched her, and started to take a drink, thinking it might take awhile, but once the words left her mouth, he choked on his pop. "Well, I'm just curious when I might get another great-grandchild."   
  
Greta's eyes went wide as well, "Caroline, we've only been married for 4 months."   
  
Eric then smiled, "Grandma, we'll let you know when we have anything to tell you. Okay?" She smiles, and then after they figure out what they want, goes and gets the orders. Eric smiled at Greta. "I guess we need to get used to that. Our whole family will be asking that, all the time now. At least until we actually have a baby."   
  
Greta smiled, and then took his hand, "And when do you think that will be?"   
  
Eric's eyes widened at her words, shocked suddenly, and then a smile passed across his lips. "You know, it's not exactly up to me. And I already told you, whenever you were ready."   
  
She smiled wider, "Let me figure out this job thing, and then we'll talk."   
  
Eric nodded, his grin becoming wider. *Hmmm, what can I do to help her find that job?* The thoughts started to go through his mind, because as far as he was concerned, the thought of having a baby with his lovely wife, was a wonderful idea.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They finished their lunch together, and they walked back to the photo lab. "So, I'll see you at home around 5:30?" she asked him. He nodded, hugging her, and leaning in for a long kiss. "See you later," she said pulling away.   
  
He held onto her hand, and pulled her back to him, "Love you." He said, kissing her once again.   
  
A larger smile washed over her face, "I love you too." She responded, and then turned the corner, as he walked into the lab.   
  
Greta walked towards the main elevator as a voice called out to her, "Hey Greta, wait up!"   
  
She turned around, to see Lucas walking over to her, holding some papers and a folder. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"   
  
Greta's brain did a double take, then she answered, "Uh, sure." He motioned to his office, and she followed, he waived at a seat and sat back down across from her.   
  
"So how is married life treating you? Hopefully better then it treated me." He said with a small about of humor in his voice.   
  
"Very well, thank you." She sat there and waited to see exactly why she was there. But she didn't have to wait long.   
  
"The reason I wanted to talk to you, is because of this." He said as he handed her the papers across the desk. She took a look at them, and then looked back up to Lucas.   
  
"How did you get these?"   
  
"Some of our staff here also works at the University, and it seems your professor talked to them about you. They then brought your papers to me. Greta, I have to say, you are a wonderful writer."   
  
She smiled, "Thank you Lucas."   
  
"I read through all of them, and I see why your professor told his colleges about you. They were also impressed, and they knew that Titan also has an opening for a new writer for Bella."   
  
Greta's eyes widened as she contemplated what Lucas was telling her, *Could he mean, what I think he means?* But she didn't want to get her hopes up, and decided to wait to see what he had to say.   
  
"The opening is for one of our interviewing reporters. It's not one of the most prominent one's, but there is a lot of room to work upwards, or sideways into other areas." He smiled at her. "Greta, I'm offering you a job. I already talked to Victor about it, and he agreed. So, it's up to you if you want it, and well, Eric too."   
  
She sat there in shock, "I don't know what to say."   
  
"Well, here's my card, give me a call when you have a decision, either way." He then got on his intercom, and had the secretary come in. "Yes, Helen, can you show Mrs. Brady the information on the job we talked about." He turned back to Greta, "I wish I could go into it more with you, but I have a meeting I have to get to in" he looked at his watch and stood up, "two minutes. Sorry to have to run."   
  
"No problem, and thank you." She said.   
  
"No need, talk to you soon." And with that he was out the door. Greta and Helen started to talk about the job offer Lucas had just given her.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 114   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta smiled to herself as she folded the towels in front of her. She hummed softly as she continued going, she was incredibly happy. She couldn't believe her luck. *A new job, with great opportunities for advancement, near Eric all day, and doing something she loved, writing.* She folded the next towel, and then heard the front door open. She put down the towel and walked out of the laundry room, towards the family room. "Eric?"   
  
"Yeah, it's me." He said putting down his keys, hanging up his coat, and then taking off his shoes. He almost laughed, *God, how domestic am I getting?* But he didn't care, his life was perfect. He walked into the family room, sat down on the couch next to Greta, putting his feet up on the coffee table. He then put his arm out across the back of the couch, and then looked over at Greta slightly confused. She usually curled right up next to him, but instead she sat sideways to him, looking at him, a huge smile on her face, with a look like she had just swallowed a canary. "Okay, what's going on?"   
  
"I have some really good news." She said her eyes big.   
  
Eric sat there looking at her, his mind trying to figure out what she was talking about. Then their earlier talk with his grandmother popped into his head. His eyes were getting bigger, "Greta, are you... are you..." Then he was confused, "Is that even possible? I thought you were on... the pill."   
  
Greta watched him try to say it all, then she started to laugh. The look he gave her, made her laugh even harder, and playfully hit his chest. "Yes, I'm still on it. And, no, I'm not pregnant." Then she stopped, "What's your rush?" She asked teasing him.   
  
"I'm not rushing, but the look on your face, then my grandmother this afternoon, and everything..." She just giggled and laid her head on his chest.   
  
"Eric, do you really want me to get all big and fat, eating everything in site, that soon?" She said teasing him.   
  
He looked down at her, smiled, and said simply, "I'd love it."   
  
She almost laughed again until she saw that he was serious, she sat up and looked at him right in the eye. "You're serious."   
  
"Yeah, I am. But I'm not pressuring you, Greta. You have to know that." He said, pulling her back to him. "It's your body that has to go through all that, it's all up to you. I don't care if it's next month or 4 years from now." He kissed the top of her head, "Now, since it's not that. What is your great news?"   
  
She gave him a quick squeeze, and then sat back up, her huge smile returning. "I got a job."   
  
"That's great!" He said with a large smile of his own. "What is it? How?"   
  
"Well, it's a job as an interviewing reporter, with ability to move up or to other things, pays really good though. And the best part is we can eat lunch together everyday, if our schedules permit."   
  
He smiled, "So what are you interviewing for?"   
  
"I'm working for Bella." She said with a smile. "Lucas offered me the job after I dropped you back off at work."   
  
His smile faded, "What?"   
  
"He caught me before I got in the elevator, and wanted to talk to me. I guess somehow my professor was able through his colleges to get my papers to Lucas and Victor, and they agreed, they offered me the job. I talked over everything with Helen, Lucas's secretary, and I start monday."   
  
Eric sat in a daze. That feeling of a perfect life felt like it was slipping away, it was just starting to seem a little too familiar. He tried to shake it off, but it persisted. Greta looked at him, *He doesn't look happy. Maybe he's upset I didn't tell him about it before I accepted it. I mean he did ask me before he started working at Titan again. But that's different, that was because of Nicole. I have no past at Titan.* "Eric?"   
  
"Lucas offered it to you?"   
  
"Yeah, and Victor okayed it." She watched him, "Eric, why are you acting like this?" She was actually starting to get angry with him, he was supposed to be happy for her, for them. She stood up and moved her way into the kitchen, she decided he would just figure it out himself. She took out some frozen lasagna, and then turned on the oven. Ripping open the box, and throwing it on the counter with a slight thud.   
  
Eric heard her, and he knew she was angry with him, the sounds coming from the kitchen, telling him she was getting angrier by the minute. He sighed, *What's wrong with me?* He asked himself and stood up and moved closer to her. "I'm sorry." He said softly, moving closer to her, and taking her hand, and she was buttering the bread for garlic toast.   
  
She turned to him, "Eric, what the hell is going on with you? I tell you something, telling you something I'm really happy about, and you... you just... sit there!"   
  
"Greta, I am very happy for you, it's just..."   
  
"Just what?" She prompted.   
  
He pulled her closer to him, and dragged her back to the couch to sit down. He sighed, "I was so happy when I came home, thinking how perfect everything was, and is. And you told me you got a job, and I was really happy. But when you told me.. it was Lucas... who offered it to you..." She looked at him, strangely, and he continued. "It just seemed all to familiar."   
  
She then realized what he meant, and for a minute she almost yelled at him, for not trusting her, and then she saw the look on his face. He was really troubled by it, and thought better of it. "You don't think Lucas offered me this because he's interested in me do you?" Because if that was true, she'd quit on the spot, she didn't want a job for that reason.   
  
"No, at least I don't think so, and Victor was for it as well." He sighed again, "I guess it's just that, I lost one girl to Lucas, who I thought I loved, and am actually now glad I did. But... I don't want to lose you to him, someone who I love more than anything." He pulled her closer to him, and hugged her tight.   
  
"Eric, for your information, I have absolutely NO interest in Lucas, I love you too. But you know all that."   
  
He held her tighter, "I know, and I'm sorry I acted like that. It's just I'm so happy, and that well..."   
  
"Scared you." She said, tilting her head up to look at him.   
  
"Yeah." He admitted.   
  
She sat up, and moved, over to straddle his lap, and put her arms around his neck. "Well I hate to tell you this, but you're stuck with me, for a long, long time. Because, you see this..." She said holding up her hand and showing the two gold bands on her finger, "I take this very, very seriously. And that day I married you Mr. Brady, I meant, still mean, and will always mean every word." She leaned in and kissed him hard, his arms went around her, pulling her to him. His hands moving around her back, and up under her shirt. Soon their breathing was becoming faster, and quickly Greta stood up, ran into the kitchen, turned off the stove, with Eric on her heals. They kissed again, and soon she was in his arms, and he was carrying her up the stairs...   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 115   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric smiled as he watched her from the doorway, she had no idea he was watching her. It was lunch time, and he had a bag of take out for them in his hand. Greta was sitting at her desk, looking at the latest copy of Bella, she hadn't flipped a page in over 10 minutes, but she still had a huge smile on her face. Eric grinned one more time, then walked in slowly, and spoke, "Must be some article."   
  
She jumped slightly, and then smiled at him, "You scared me." She said, then seeing the bag, she started to clear off her desk so they could eat.   
  
"So what were you reading?" He asked her, as he sat down across from her, and taking the stuff out of the bag.   
  
"I wasn't reading actually," she admitted with a small blush. "I was just looking at it."   
  
Eric gave her a quizzically look, "Should I be worried, some male model in there?"   
  
She laughed, and then handed him the magazine, with the page she was on opened. He took it, looked at it, and then smiled. "Oh, happy about that?"   
  
"Well, I got my own article in there. Not just a little info here and there, but my first real, full page article!" He smiled at her, and took a drink of his pop. "I get to have an even more in-depth article for the next issue. And..." She said, her eyes twinkling at him, "I get to choose some photo's for that one."   
  
"Oh really, got anyone in mind to take those?" She stood up, and moved over to shut her office door, then moved back to him, and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her. "Uh, Greta, if you had something in mind, next time tell me sooner, and uh, I could plan more time."   
  
Greta laughed, "Very funny!" She said and playfully hit his shoulder. He smiled, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. "I'll come down later and set up everything." She kissed him once more, and then moved back over to her side, and they finished lunch.   
  
They got everything cleaned up, and then Eric stood up, ready to get back to the lab. "I'll be a little later than you tonight, the shoot is gonna run a little late."   
  
"Okay, I'm actually going to be done a little early. I can get the shopping done, and dinner." She said putting the stuff back on her desk.   
  
"I could just pick something up."   
  
"Nah, we eat out enough with lunch." He nodded okay, leaned over and kissed her. She smiled up at him, and he turned to leave. "Oh Eric," Greta said before he opened the door.   
  
"Yeah?" He said turning back to her.   
  
"Ummm, maybe next time...." She said and blushed slightly. "Plan more time for lunch..."   
  
Eric looked at her confused for a minute, then by the look on her face, he got what she meant, and he almost choked, then a large grin spread across his face. "I'll remember," He said, then walked out of her office, a large smile on his face as he walked to the lab. *I am one lucky, lucky man.* He thought to himself, shaking his head, thinking that lunch tomorrow would have a whole new meaning.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta was again at her desk when Eric stopped by for lunch, this time she was typing away at her computer, on the side desk. He looked at his watch, he was fifteen minutes early. He knocked lightly on the door, and she looked up. "Hey," She smiled, "Just give me a minute and we can go." She said as she continued to type.   
  
His smile faded slightly, *Maybe I didn't understand her yesterday.* He walked in, shut the door, and then leaned against it, *No use in sitting down if we're leaving.* He crossed his arms in front of him, and waited for her to get done.   
  
She typed in a few more words, then saved what she was working on, then shut off the monitor. She stood up, and walked over to him, gave him a quick kiss.   
  
"Ready?" He asked moving to get the door.   
  
"Yep" she said, and moved closer to him, her hand reaching for his wrist, stopping him. She leaned in and kissed him once more, this time more passionately, her body pressing up against his, pushing him against the door. Then her hand let go, and moved to lock the door behind him.   
  
His brain almost did a double take, he knew she could be like this, be demanding and a little forceful. He loved it, almost made him laugh, when he knew that no one would ever believe him if he told told anyone. *Everyone probably thinks she is all sweet and shy in bed.* But that was the last real thought he had, as his body began to take over, his mouth moving against hers. His tongue moving into her mouth, tasting her, and getting a moan in response.   
  
Greta's hands moved up to his shirt, and pulled it from his pants, and then moved away long enough to pull it up and over his head, letting it land somewhere on the floor behind her. Then quickly she moved back to his mouth, as his hands moved her suit coat off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Her hands moved over his bare chest, and then down his stomach, to start and unbutton his jeans. "I'm glad you came by early for lunch." Her voice said slightly huskily, into his ear. As her fingers slid into the waist band of his jeans, and pulled him back towards the desk with her.   
  
His eyes filled with desire, he followed her, and in on motion of his arm, her desk was cleared, and he then picked her up and sat her on the edge of it. "Me too." He said, leaning back down, kissing her deeply, as his hands began to unbutton her blouse....   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
For NC-17 Part, Go Here: http://eric_greta.tripod.com/chap115NC17.htm  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric looked at Greta as he zipped up his pants, she was still laying on the desk, with a smile on her face. "What?" He asked her.   
  
She grinned, laughing slightly, "I can't believe we just did that." She sat up slightly, and then looked around, "Where's my underwear?"   
  
He laughed and looked around, finding it, he brought it back over to her, and she put them on. He knelt back down in front of her, before she could push her skirt back down, and his fingers found one of the elastic bands. "Garter belt?" He asked looking up at her, and seeing a slight blush, he laughed. "I didn't know you had one, last time I saw one on you was for that photo shoot you did for me when we first started dating."   
  
She laughed, "I know, thought you might like it, besides... made things easier." He laughed. "I bought it yesterday, I didn't just go grocery shopping."   
  
He smiled, *So, she had been thinking of this since yesterday too.* His fingers moved up, and re-attached each strap to her nylons. "Maybe I can see the whole thing later." His tone very suggestive.   
  
She smiled, "Count on it." She said, leaning down to kiss him. He then stood up, and looked around for his shirt.   
  
"So, married almost 5 months, and I would say... we are definitely still honeymooners." He said pulling on his shirt.   
  
She laughed, "And hopefully will still act like it when we are old and gray." She finished buttoning her shirt, and then tried to straighten out her skirt, as Eric tucked in his shirt, he picked up her shoe and suit coat, and walked over to her, handing them to her. She smiled, "Thanks."   
  
"No problem," he said, leaning in to kiss her again, then he pulled back to run his fingers through her hair, straightening it back out, putting some of it behind her ear.   
  
She put on the coat, and slipped her foot in the shoe, and then looked up at him, a smile on her face. He was looking at her, and she could see all his love for her in his eyes. Her hand moved up to the side of his cheek, caressing it lightly. "Love you," she said softly.   
  
He smiled, "I love you too." He moved again and kissed her once more. He made a contented sigh, and then looked at the desk, then the floor. "Guess we better put everything back on the desk." She laughed, and agreed. They moved everything back on the desk, and then Eric looked at his watch. "Still have eight minutes." He said as he sat down, then pulled her down to sit on his lap.   
  
She giggled, and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Maybe I'll drop by the photo lab tomorrow early for lunch." She said with a slight wink. He grinned up at her, kissing her once again, but a knock at the door startled them. They looked surprised for a minute, Greta stood up, looked at Eric, "Do I look okay?"   
  
He was going to say beautiful, but he knew she meant did she look normal, and not like they had just been doing something they probably should have been doing on her desk just five minutes ago. He nodded yes, and she went over to the door, unlocked it, and then opened the door.   
  
"Oh my God!" Greta let out, as Eric turned, and found his wife hugging someone tightly. He stood, as she moved away. "Lily! What are you doing here? How are you feeling? Come in, sit down." Greta said motioning her into the room, and to one of the chairs.   
  
"My dear Greta, Hello. Eric." She said nodding at him.   
  
"Ms. Faversham." He said smiling.   
  
Greta sat down next to her, taking her hands, and Eric rested against the desk. He tried to keep his cheeks from reddening, hoping beyond all hopes that Lily had no idea what just happened. *Wait! We are married!* He told himself, and he tried to listen to the two in front of him.   
  
"I'm fine dear. I'm so sorry that I was sick and couldn't attend your wedding, but I got your pictures, and it looked absolutely lovely. But I'm all better. As to why I'm here, well, I think he can explain it better." She said pointing to the door. They looked up, and saw Mickey walking into the room.   
  
They said their hello's, and then Mickey got to the point. "Well, Ms. Faversham sent me the information before she left, to have me go over, and then we decided to come straight here, once she got here to share the information with you." He handed her a large piece of paper, "It's you father's will."   
  
Greta looked at him confused, "What? Why would I need John's will?"   
  
Mickey smiled, "No, not John. Your legal father, Prince Von Amburg's Will, along with other historical documents, well copies anyway." Eric and Greta looked at him confused, hoping he would explain.   
  
But Lily jumped in, "Oh Greta my dear, don't you understand, you are going to be a Princess!" She said with a clap of her hands.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued 


	24. Chapters 116-120

TITLE: DAYS Fairy Tale: Eric & Greta: Chapters 116-120  
  
WRITTEN BY: Heather Ferguson (fergus80)  
  
EMAIL: hferguso@niu.edu  
  
WEBSITE: http://eric_greta.tripod.com (from when Jensen was on days)  
  
Rating: If you can watch DAYS, you can read this. If there is a rating change, a link to the chap. will be provided.   
  
Disclaimer: Days of Our Lives and all of their characters are property of Corday Productions and NBC.   
  
My Rant: Okay, I'm finally putting this up on FanFiction.net. Mostly to free up my website space. This was started way back in Oct. of 1999, and I haven't decided if it's finished yet or not. Reviews are always welcome!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 116   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta couldn't believe what she heard, "Excuse me?"   
  
Mickey started to explain, "In Prince Von Amburg's will, there are a lot of provisions, especially about a successor. Now it's known, that you are not biologically his daughter, but you are his legal daughter. So, the title falls to you."   
  
"I'm sure there must be someone else, someone with an actual blood relation, someone more deserving than me." Eric also was in shock, *Princess?* He always joked about it with her, called her it sometimes, but never did he think it was actually possible, until now.   
  
"The government has poured through it's historical documents, and family trees. There is only one other person besides you that could even possibly be given the title."   
  
"Who?" Eric asked, trying to get in on the conversation.   
  
"He is a distant cousin, blood related, but out of an affair."   
  
"Well so am I." Greta said matter of faculty.   
  
"True my dear," Lily interjected, "But, legally he does not have the name, and he was never acknowledged as a Von Amburg."   
  
"So? He's got blood in him, I don't."   
  
Lily smiled, and looked up a Mickey, "See why she won't have a problem with the tests?" Mickey nodded. "She's just so good hearted."   
  
"Tests? What tests?" Eric asked, not likely the sound of it.   
  
Lily sighed, "You see he was chosen first, with the blood relation, but there are a series of tests, and he failed, miserably. He does not have what it takes, he is not noble in the mind and heart. And if you pass, which I am sure you will, then you will be a princess."   
  
"What tests?" Eric asked again, more demanding.   
  
Mickey decided to answer, "Nothing that bad, mostly background checks, looking into your past, people you associate with, your present, your character. That type of thing. This other guy, Edward Haustenhour, he has a questionable past, criminal even. He's basically not the type of person the government want's to give the Von Amburg money, crown, title, and power too."   
  
"But I don't want it." Greta said matter of factly.   
  
Lily sighed, "But why dear?"   
  
Greta sighed, "You saw my mother. Being a princess didn't make her happy, I don't want anything like that, besides, I am happy, right here in Salem, with my family, friends, husband, job, everything. Do they expect me to denounce my now American citizenship, and move there? I don't think so."   
  
"Greta, you don't have too. None of that is required, they just need to give the title, the money, and everything to someone, and make sure it doesn't fall to someone it shouldn't." Mickey explained, "I looked at everything, it's all fine, the only thing you have to do, is these very easy tests, and the coronation."   
  
"And my dear, there is a lot of good in it. The coronation is a big event, a huge benefit, for your father's, I mean, Prince Von Amburg's orphanage. With out him, it has been suffering, with you crowned, it can get the help it needs."   
  
"I didn't know he had an orphanage..." Greta said as the four of them continued to talk. A half an hour later, and Eric calling the lab, canceling the rest of the shoots for the day, they were still talking about it. Even Eric was now trying to convince Greta that it seemed like a good idea.   
  
"Okay, okay! Geez, I guess I'll do it." She finally said, "I'll have to take some time off work I guess." She said and looked over at Eric.   
  
"And so will you young man," Lily said smiling at him.   
  
"Oh, of course, I will be right there beside her for the whole thing."   
  
Lily smiled, looking up at Mickey and than back to him, "Oh not just for that, for yours as well."   
  
Eric gasped, "Excuse me?"   
  
"You two are married, you will also be crowned." Eric's eyes widened, and he started to object, and Greta laughed.   
  
"Oh, it's okay for me, but you don't want it." She said smiling at him.   
  
"How can I be a Prince?" He asked in disbelief.   
  
"Think about it," Mickey said. "Princess Diana, Princess Fergie, etc. etc. They married into the title, and so will you. This time you just got married before the title was given."   
  
"Salem's Royal couple." Eric shook his head, "You know everyone's going to call us that." Greta started giggling, she couldn't help it. She could hear all their family and friends now, they were going to have so many jokes about it. Eric sighed, "Okay, I guess it is for a good cause. So, I guess I'll be a Prince." The four of them laughed, and then turned as there was a knock at the door.   
  
"Come in." Greta said, as Lucas walked into the door, and then looked around.   
  
"Oh kay, this explains it. I went to the lab, and no one was there, found everything was canceled, so I decided to go to the person, who knows almost always where I can find our famous photographer." Eric smiled at Lucas. A year or so ago he would have thought Lucas was being a jerk, and coming in here to cause trouble. But know the two of them, were almost even friends, and Lucas was actually being genuine. Sami and him had been getting along, mostly for Will, swapping him every other week, without any problems. It seems now that Kate was out of the picture, out of town, Lucas was living on his own, and away from anybody trying to 'help' him, his life was finally getting better.   
  
"Well you found me, and it's good you are here, because we kinda need to ask for some time off."   
  
Lucas looked at the two of them, "Okay, can I ask why?" And with a motion for him to sit down they explained everything to him. Once they were done, Lucas almost wanted to laugh, and actually he did. "A royal couple working for Bella, don't think it can get much better." They rolled their eyes at him. "But I hate to tell you, I won't give you the time off."   
  
"What?" The four said in unison, and in shock.   
  
"Yep, you can't have the time off, because you will be working. Greta, will be doing an article, and Eric you will be taking pictures. Along with the other reporter and photographer I send with you to get info on the coronation." He said as he smiled. "Don't expect me to give up this huge opportunity for the magazine." He turned to Greta. "The other reporter will be under your control, you will have a full in-depth article, your whole experience and everything that happened." He turned to Eric, "You will have the behind the scenes photo's of everything that has happened, and get to be interviewed by your lovely wife about your experience. The other photographer will be under your control as well. We can also do a lovely part about all the fashions worn at the coronation, of course I do expect an invitation." He said with a smile as he stood up.   
  
Greta smiled, and hugged him. "Thank you!" Eric shook his hand.   
  
Lucas smiled, "Now, I want you to do your jobs, but the others there will get what you can't, I know you will have a lot to do and think about besides work. So don't worry, I'll make sure to get good people. Now, let me go tell Victor all about it, he'll love it." Lucas said moving to the door, "Oh, and by the way, congratulations Princess," he said to Greta with a slight bow, and the looked at Eric and shook his head, "Oh and Prince, of what I'm not sure yet." He said his grin wider and then he was out the door.   
  
"Okay, you two, I'll get the trip all set, and start the paper work. Now you get packed! You'll be leaving for France tomorrow." Mickey said looking at the Eric & Greta.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 117   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later the next day their plane landed in Paris, and they were whisked off in a Limo on their way to the Von Amburg castle. Greta laid her head on Eric's shoulder, as Gretchen, the woman who met them at the airport continued to tell them more and more information about the orphanage. "What?" Greta said picking her head back up, not believing what she had just heard. "Over two hundred children?"   
  
"Right now yes, but while the Prince was alive, they were able to care for more, and hopefully after we crown someone else and have the benefit at the coronation, we will be able to help more." She continued with the information a little longer, and then the three fell into some silence.   
  
"Gretchen," Eric said braking the long pause in conversation, "Can you tell us anything about these tests that we have heard of?"   
  
She smiled at him, "Of course. Actually Mr. Brady, a lot of the testing has already taken place without you. Once Mr. Haustenhour was declined the title, we immediately started doing research on you Mrs. Brady."   
  
Greta smiled, "Please call me Greta."   
  
Eric nodded, the formality was bugging him as well, "And call me Eric."   
  
Gretchen smiled at the two of them, "Okay for now, but after the tests, I cannot be so informal."   
  
Eric and Greta looked at each other, almost sighing. But Gretchen continued to talk. "The council that is doing these so-called tests, started to do background checks on you. And as far as I know, those checked out just fine. They have also looked into who you associate with, etc."   
  
"I don't mean to be rude, but who gave them the right to invade our privacy like that?" Greta said, a little unnerved and feeling a little exposed.   
  
"I know it seems very invasive, but it really can't be helped. The only people that will even know the results is the council themselves, so it's not like it will get out to the general public."   
  
Eric shook his head, "But still, they are examining our private lives."   
  
"I understand your irritation, and all I can say is I'm sorry. But there is nothing that can be done about it, we have to be careful." They nodded, and she continued. "The tests to come, are basically just some questions, and just witnessing your reactions to things you will be doing while you are here. It shouldn't take more than a day for both of you to answer the questions." They nodded their understanding, and then began to ask her other questions about the things they would be doing, and the benefit at the coronation. After awhile they arrived at the castle, and led to their room.   
  
Eric smiled as their bags were placed in the room and everyone left them to get settled in. Gretchen was the last one out, reminding them about the formal dinner they would be having in three hours, and that their clothes for it, were already and hanging up in the closet. And with that she was gone, leaving them alone.   
  
Greta looked around the huge bedroom, she knew it wasn't the main bedroom, because it lacked the huge portrait of her mother and the prince above the bed. *We'll probably be moving there after the tests are all over.* She thought as she sat down on the bed, and then laid back with a large sigh.   
  
Eric came over and plopped down beside her, "What have we gotten ourselves into?"   
  
She rolled over onto her side to look at him, and then laid her head on his chest looking up into his eyes. "We'll get through it."   
  
He smiled, and his hand came up to run through her hair. "So what are we going to do for three hours?" He asked her, a smile forming on his lips.   
  
"Oh no, don't even think of it. I want to check this room out first, make sure there's no camera's or anything recording us. And two, we need to unpack, and if it's as formal as a dinner as I think it is, it's going to take me awhile to get ready." She patted him on the chest, leaned up and kissed him softly. "Sorry." Then she winked at him, "But after all that, and dinner, then who knows, you may get lucky." She laughed and stood up quickly moving over to the closet.   
  
He stood and moved to her, wrapping his arms around her, "Can I hold you to that?" He asked, as his lips descended onto hers. She nodded yes, and he kissed her again. They then separated and she opened the closet door, "Yep, what I thought." She said taking out the dress and showing him.   
  
Eric smiled, and then reached past her for his suit, *Actually a tux.* "When they say formal dinner, they really mean formal. What do you wear to a casual dinner?" He said laying the tux out on the bed.   
  
Greta laughed, "Probably a three piece suit." She said hanging the dress on the door. "Now help me look around and see if they are watching us."   
  
Eric grinned wide, and they started on opposite sides of the room, looking in, around, and under everything. "So why are you so worried they are watching us, worrying about doing something not so princess like later?" He said looking up at her.   
  
"Well, if you don't keep looking, then you will never know." She said with a wicked smile, and turned back to looking.   
  
"Sorry ma'am, I'll redouble my efforts." He said. Soon they were done, and had found nothing, "Well I guess we are alone."   
  
"I'm going to ask Gretchen before dinner, just to be sure, well as sure as possible." She said and moved to start unpacking her stuff. Eric followed suit, and once done they started to get ready for dinner.   
  
With fifteen minutes to go before it was time to leave, Eric was waiting, sitting on the bed, his tux coat laying next to him. "Greta? Just about ready?" He said getting up and walking to the bathroom door, knocking slightly. The door opened, and he smiled, there she was, all ready. "Beautiful." He said simply, taking her hand and kissing it. She smiled, and leaned in and place a soft kiss on his lips, and then her hand came up to wipe the lipstick off his mouth. He smiled at her, she looked almost like she did at the ball the first time they were in Paris together, *Was that actually two years ago?* He asked himself, almost in disbelief.   
  
Greta looked up at him, her hand going to the side of his face, "Hey, where did you just go?" She asked softly to him.   
  
His hand came up to lay over hers, "To our first trip to Paris." She smiled, "And how wonderful my life has been since." Her smile grew wider, and he enveloped her in his arms for a hug, but a knock at the door interrupted them. "Come in." He said pulling away.   
  
Gretchen walked into the room, "Ready for dinner?" She asked, they nodded and followed her out of the room.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 118   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dinner went without a hitch, many people were there, all introducing themselves to the 'royal couple,' and asking tons of questions as well. The two knew that they were under scrutiny, and that this was all part of the 'test'. But they didn't care, they were just going to be themselves, well, themselves in a formal setting that is. It was a long night, a long five course dinner, and then drinks afterwards.   
  
Eric had his arm around Greta's waist as they walled up the last few stairs to their room. Greta carried her shoes in her one hand, and held onto him with the other, leaning her head against him. She smiled, and laughed slightly, they made it to the landing, and turned for their room. "They find tons of information out on both of us, but when they go to get shoes for this dress, they don't get the right size. I guess they don't do their homework that well." She said with a laugh. He grinned, and then opened the door to their room. They both walked in, and Eric shut it, and locked it behind them. Greta dropped her shoes on the floor and walked over to the bed and sat down, and picked up her foot and started to rub it. "Oweee" She said.   
  
Eric shook his head, took off his suit coat, then his shirt, leaving his undershirt and pants on, he then kicked off his shoes as well. Feeling much more comfortable he moved to sit beside her on the bed. "How bad is it?" He asked concerned.   
  
She looked up at him, and smiled, "Oh it's not that bad, just cramped, and sore. Should be fine my morning." She leaned up and kissed him softly, he just looked too cute being all concerned.   
  
He grabbed her one hand, "Stand up." She looked at him, like he was crazy. "Just for a minute, you need to get out of the dress, and get ready for bed." She stood up, and started to move for the dresser where they unpacked. His hand stayed on her wrist, she turned back to him with a questioning look, and his smile grew wider. "Now, didn't Gretchen tell you, there was no one spying on us in here." She smiled and nodded. "Well then let me help you with this dress." She walked back over to stand in front of him, with her back to him. His hands moved up, and to the zipper, and slowly brought it down her back, then helping her slip out of it. Leaving her in her strapless bra, underwear and nylons. He turned her to face him, and she leaned down and kissed him, as he pulled her to stand between his legs. His hands moved, and grabbed hold of the the nylons, and soon, with her help they were off of her as well. Eric then grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto the bed over him. Kissing her, he rolled her to his side, and then sat up. Greta laid with her head back on the pillow, and then she looked at him like he was insane, when his hands moved to her foot.   
  
"What are you doing?" She asked, and then let out a soft moan, *Oh that's nice.* She thought as his fingers started to work on the muscles in her foot.   
  
"Can't let a princess have sore feet, now can we?" She glared at him, and then closed her eyes again when he hit another good spot. He just smiled at her, and continued, having fun watching her.   
  
"Where did you learn to do this?" She said smiling at him, her one foot, already feeling much better, and she motioned with her other foot. He laughed slightly at her eagerness, and picked up that one.   
  
"No where, actually, I've never rubbed anyone else's feet before." He said thinking about it for a minute.   
  
She smiled, and let him continue, soon she was feeling much better, "So, my sweet husband and soon to be prince." They both slightly laughed at the last word. "What can I do to repay you?"   
  
Eric's grin widened, "Well if you are feeling better, you could at least tell me, or better yet show me, why you were so concerned about finding out if we were being spied on." He said moving up the bed over her, and finishing the sentence looking down into her eyes.   
  
Greta's arms came up and around him, and pulled him down onto her, "I think showing you would be much more productive and interesting." Her smile turning into a seductive grin, she then moved quickly, and rolled him onto his back, moving over him, her hands moving to his white T-shirt pulling it out of his pants. He sat up slightly, helping her take it off him, and flinging it across the room. Her hands shoving him back onto the bed, and leaning back over him, her mouth claiming his, his arms moving around her, crushing her to him.........   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
For NC-17 Part Go Here: http://eric_greta.tirpod.com/chap118NC17.htm  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ragged breathing, and rapid heartbeats started to slow, and he moved his face from the crook of her neck to look at her, kissing her softly. "Love you," he said tenderly, producing a soft smile on her face.   
  
"Love you too." She said just as out of breath, he then rolled to his side taking her with him, pulling her head to his chest.   
  
A minute or so later, he heard a slight giggle, "What?" he asked her, his fingers lightly trailing over her back.   
  
"Here we are, being so sweet and tender..."   
  
"Yeah, so?" he asked her, tilting her head up to look at him.   
  
"Well, what we just did, wasn't so sweet and tender," she said with a large satisfied smile, "Definitely wouldn't be considered making love."   
  
He smiled, "Yes it would."   
  
"How?" She asked leaning up on her elbow to look at him.   
  
"Just because it wasn't sweet and tender, and it was extremely passionate, and ... lustful." He said with a sexy grin, making her smile. "It was still in love, and..." He said pausing, "Afterwards, is always tender and sweet. Because I don't know about you, but after, I just want to hold you, and kiss you."   
  
She smiled, and curled back up to him, "Yeah, I guess you are right. I feel the same way."   
  
Both his arms came up to wrap around her, "But, if you really want to be all sweet and tender, give me, oh ten minutes."   
  
She laughed, and playfully hit him on the chest. He grinned, and leaned down and kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes, getting ready to fall asleep, until her words filled his head once again, making the thought of sleep go away in an instant. "Okay, but it doesn't have to be all sweet and tender..." And it was a good thing that the room wasn't bugged, well, as far as they knew anyway.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 119   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day was spent with questions, lots of questions. They talked to Greta first, for about four hours, and then they moved to questioning Eric. Two and half hours later, Eric walked out of the room, and found Greta waiting in the same place he had waited for her. "So how was the inquisition?" She asked him with a sigh. She knew what some of the questions were, they weren't that bad, some a little personal, but nothing horrible.   
  
"I made it though," he said as he walked over to her, she stood and moved over to him, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly.   
  
Gretchen walked out of the room next, and moved over to the couple. "Well, that went really well, they are discussing everything now, and we should know soon. But I really don't think there is any worries at all. More than likely in three days you both will be crowned."   
  
"Three days?" They said in unison, both shocked it would and could be done that soon.   
  
"Yes, it's very important to get on with things, everything has been up in the air for much to long. The government wants to get everything settled right away."   
  
"But, guests and stuff, how will they get here in time?" Greta said, knowing that three days was extremely short notice, and she did want her family there.   
  
"All travel arrangements will be taken care off, do not worry Greta, everyone important to you, and the coronation will be here, unless for extraordinary circumstances."   
  
"Well, now what?" Eric asked her, "What do we do while we wait?"   
  
Gretchen smiled, "Well it's up to you, it's your free time. If you want to go anywhere, we have a car to take you there. If you want anything to eat, the cook can prepare it. Or if you want to explore the castle," she said looking through the folders in her hands, she soon produced a piece of paper. "Here's a map." They all three laughed slightly, "It's off the whole grounds, there are many gardens, and walkways, and if you don't know your way around, it would be easy to get lost."   
  
Eric took the paper, "Thanks."   
  
"If you need anything, all you have to do is ask." With that she turned back around, and went back into the other room.   
  
"So what do you want to do?" he asked her.   
  
Greta looked over his shoulder at the piece of paper, "Well we never got to see all of my mother's house, how about we try and take a look at say... oh, one or two percent of this one."   
  
He laughed, and agreed. They found the library, music room, ballroom, one of the dining rooms, a study, and various other rooms, they weren't even sure what they were used for. They then made their way outside, and explored some of the gardens. The fountains, walkways, flowers, sculptures, were all extremely beautiful. "So let me get this straight," Eric said as they continued to walk and look at everything. "Is all this owned by the government or the Von Amburg estate?"   
  
Greta smiled, "Do you really want to know?"   
  
"Well, yeah."   
  
"The estate."   
  
Eric stopped in his tracks, making Greta turn back to look at him. "You mean..." He couldn't even say it, the realization of everything had really just hit him.   
  
She smiled and moved back over to him, wrapping his arms around him. "Meaning, we are not going to be filling out a simple tax form next April." He laughed at her joke, and she continued. "Meaning, if we are both crowned, we will own all of this, the whole estate, everything."   
  
He was still in shock, then he had another thought, "What are we going to do with it all?"   
  
She laughed, "I have no idea. But I do know a few things."   
  
"What's that?" He asked as they started to walk again.   
  
"I'm still going to work, I'd go insane I think if I didn't have something to do."   
  
"Yeah me too." He agreed, he couldn't believe the amount of money they were coming into, but he knew they both felt the same way about it, they didn't want it to change their lives. Heck, it wasn't like they were poor before, Titan paid really well, but this was going to be different, very different. They would actually have more money then John and Victor put together, heck maybe even Stephano. He shook his head in disbelief, and then he looked at Greta, as she moved over to one of the water fountains, and sat on the edge, letting her fingertips run in the water of the pool, and all other thoughts about the estate, and money just vanished. He didn't care, he never really did care about money, he had everything he wanted, she was there right before him.   
  
When the sun was starting to go down, the two made their way back to the castle, and found dinner was already and waiting for them. But this time, it was in one of the the cozy dinning rooms, and just for the two of them. They enjoyed dinner together, in peace, alone. Afterwards they moved back up to their room, and called Salem, letting their family know everything was okay, and that they were probably going to be invited over soon. But the surprise was on them, when they were told that they had already been invited and were leaving in less than a day.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 120   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next couple days was a rush of stuff to do, people to meet, things to get ready for, names to remember, and family to greet. It seemed like all of Salem had shown up, and everyone was given rooms in the castle. Greta and Eric were moved into the main bedroom, it was slightly unnerving to Greta though to have a large painting of her mother and Prince Von Amburg above the bed. Enough so, that during the first night, Eric had actually gotten up, and threw the king size top sheet over the painting, making Greta laugh, but also feel much better. And it showed, as she basically pounced on him, after he laid back down.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was the morning of the coronation, and both of them were getting last minute fittings, making sure their attire was absolutely perfect. The red sashes sitting just in the right places across them both, the hems not too long, no threads lose. Greta was reading over the guest list, as they worked on her hem. She was wearing the actual shoes she would be wearing tonight, so they knew the exact height needed. And this time, the shoes were the right size, and actually quite comfortable. Eric was standing on the other side of the room, the seamstress working with the sash.   
  
"What the.." Greta said as she got to one of the names, "What is he doing on the list?"   
  
Gretchen came over, to look, and Eric asked, "Who?"   
  
She looked over at him, "Stephano."   
  
"What?!?" Eric asked in shock, "You have to be kidding."   
  
Greta shook her head and looked at Gretchen, "Why? Why is he going to be there?"   
  
"He's part of the European upper class, he had to be invited."   
  
"But he's.... what he did to my mother... how? Why? Do I have a say in this?" She said looking at Gretchen then to Eric, who looked just as upset if not more so.   
  
"Well of course you have a say in it, but I request that you allow him to be there, for the benefit, he usually does contribute nicely to causes."   
  
"Stephano, contribute to a good cause? Only if it furthers something for him." Eric said in a huff.   
  
Greta sighed, "Okay, but can there be someone to keep an eye on him?"   
  
Gretchen smiled, "There is already going to be tons of security, only invited guests are allowed inside, and I assure you, everything will be fine." Greta nodded, but she still didn't like the idea, at all.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Soon, the party was underway, the guests were arriving, the champaign and hordurves were being served, people were mingling, and starting to make contributions. Yet, the guests of honor were not there, at least not yet. It wasn't time yet for them to arrive, they of course had to make a grand entrance after everyone had shown up. Greta was going stir crazy, she had been fully dressed for over two hours, and they were just waiting. "You know, we are supposed to be royalty soon, right?"   
  
Eric nodded, "Yes, so?"   
  
"But no one listens to what we want, or does what we want, we just do what we are required to do. No wonder my mother was miserable."   
  
He stood up and moved over to her, "Awh, the princess is all upset that her subjects won't do as she commands."   
  
Greta looked up at him, her mouth open, and anger running through her eyes. "What did you say?"   
  
He meant it as a joke, but he immediately saw she didn't take it that way, "I was kidding, honestly, I was just trying to get you to laugh."   
  
"I'm not commanding anyone, I don't have subjects and neither do you! I just want to get in there, and see my family, is that to much to ask!"   
  
Eric lightly took her shoulders in her arms, and pulled her into a hug. "I didn't mean that. I understand, I do, I want in there just as much, but this thing has been all planned out to the last detail, and unfortunately we happen to be one of those details, but after tonight, we don't have to do this anymore, at least not that often. Just remember all the good stuff, okay?" He felt her shoulders start to relax as she leaned against him.   
  
She let out a deep breath, and spoke quietly, "Okay." She stood back, and fixed his red sash that had moved when he hugged her.   
  
He smiled down at her, a matching sash across her dress as well, accenting the cream color dress she wore. "Have I told you how beautiful you look?"   
  
She smiled, "Oh, about 100 times, but I don't mind hearing it." He leaned down and kissed her, but where interrupted when Gretchen walked in.   
  
"Oh, sorry."   
  
They broke apart, "It's okay." he said, as they looked over at her.   
  
"Well, it's time to go greet your guests, and make your entrance. After the donations are all in, and counted, then the coronation will take place. Are you ready?" They nodded, and Greta took Eric's arm, they headed for the door, both with a deep breath. They heard the noise from the other side of the door quite down, and the music stop. Someone was speaking on the other side, and they knew they were being introduced. The sound of horns were followed by the doors being opened. At Gretchen's direction they stepped out, and walked into the huge ballroom. They walked in, stopped at the designated area, and bowed/ curtsied to the room, and then stood back straight, arm in arm. A large applause rang out through the room.   
  
Greta then started to speak, reciting the speech she had been given, and had been practicing for the last three days about the orphanage, and the need for donations. On his cue's Eric put in his practiced lines as well, and soon they were finished, with that formality. "Now, on with the dancing." Greta added when they were finished. Eric smiled at her impromptu, and almost wanted to see if he could see Gretchen cringe at her words. The music started, and Eric led Greta onto the floor, for their first dance, a waltz, another planned event. Slowly other couples started in as well, and soon the floor was a buzz of dancers floating around the ballroom. After the first dance, they separated, and started to greet the guests on opposite sides of the room.   
  
Eric found Sami and Brandon first, receiving a hug from his twin. "So, soon-to-be prince," she said teasing him.   
  
"Don't start." He told her.   
  
"Well, the two of you look fantastic, where is Greta by the way?"   
  
"Oh, she'll make it around, you'll see here, we get to say high to everyone before we get to have fun."   
  
Brandon smiled, "Lot more work than fun, huh?"   
  
"Yeah, a lot. But it will be all over tonight, and soon we can get back home to Salem." They talked a little longer and then he was regretful, but he had to move on to other guests.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta found John and Marlena after a few guests, and received a hug from each of them. "You look gorgeous," John told her with a large smile.   
  
"Where's Eric? I thought you would be together all night." Marlena asked her.   
  
"No, it's a little faster to greet everyone separately. But he'll be around, trust me."   
  
"You don't look to happy princess." John told her, a slight worried look on his face.   
  
"Oh, I'm fine, just, well..."   
  
"Want to be yourself for awhile?" Marlena asked. Greta nodded, and they talked a little longer, and then she moved on to some of the other guests as well.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric restrained himself from sighing, he was getting tired of his. His face was starting to hurt from all the forced smiles, and he was sick of talking to tons of people he had no idea who they were. He turned to the next person, a man, in his mid-fourties, and extended his hand. "Eric Brady, so glad you could attend, Mr..."   
  
"Edward Haustenhour," the man said, taking his hand and shaking it.   
  
Eric's head swam trying to figure out how he knew that name, and then he remembered, the guy they had originally tested for the title. *What is he doing here?* He asked, *They probably had to invite him like they did Stephano.* He thought. "Nice to meet you." He told him, not letting him know that he knew anything.   
  
Haustenhour smiled at him, "Same here, Congratulations."   
  
"Thank you," Eric responded, and then moved on when the next person started to barge in to shake his hand.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta turned to the next guests, and almost gasped. She regained her composure quickly, and smiled at Lexi, and then looked to Stephano. Greta gave Lexi a hug and told her she was glad that she could make it, and Lexi commented on how beautiful her dress was. Greta then turned to him, "Stephano, I wish I could say I was glad you were here. But, I won't lie."   
  
Stephano smiled down at her, "Greta, my dear. You may not like me, but I have known you for most of your life, and I would not miss this."   
  
Greta didn't want to listen to it, and turned to Lexi, to tell her thank you for coming, and started to move away, when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Greta looked up to the owner, and shrugged it off her. "What?"   
  
Stephano, reached for her arm again, "Greta, I..." He looked around the room, an uneasy look on his face. "Be careful." He told her.   
  
She looked at him strangely, "Are you threatening me?" She asked in shock looking to Lexi and then back to Stephano.   
  
"No, not at all." The look in his eyes, actually seemed like he was being truthful. "I just have a bad feeling, something isn't right."   
  
"Excuse me?" She said, and looked to Lexi.   
  
Lexi sighed, "He's been telling me the same thing for the last half hour."   
  
Greta looked back at Stephano, "What are you talking about?"   
  
He looked preoccupied, "I know you don't trust me Greta, just keep your eyes open." Was all he said, and then put his arm out for Lexi and pulled her away to the other side of the room. Lexi and Greta exchanged looks. Greta shook her head, *That was odd.* She thought, *He's just trying to upset me.* She told herself, and shook it off, and turned to greet the next guest.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued 


	25. Chapters 121-125

TITLE: DAYS Fairy Tale: Eric & Greta: Chapters 121-125  
  
WRITTEN BY: Heather Ferguson (fergus80)  
  
EMAIL: hferguso@niu.edu  
  
WEBSITE: http://eric_greta.tripod.com (from when Jensen was on days)  
  
Rating: If you can watch DAYS, you can read this. If there is a rating change, a link to the chap. will be provided.   
  
Disclaimer: Days of Our Lives and all of their characters are property of Corday Productions and NBC.   
  
My Rant: Okay, I'm finally putting this up on FanFiction.net. Mostly to free up my website space. This was started way back in Oct. of 1999, and I haven't decided if it's finished yet or not. Reviews are always welcome!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 121   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The ball continued, as well as the dancing, soon the couple met back up, and started another dance. Once over they continued greeting the guests, which then started with a third dance when that was done.   
  
"What's wrong?" Eric asked her, as they were dancing.   
  
"Huh? What?" She asked turning to look up at him.   
  
"Exactly, where are you?"   
  
"No where, nothing's wrong." She said, and smiled.   
  
"No, don't lie to me, something is bothering you, what is it?"   
  
She took a deep breath and then let it out, "Something Stephano said, nothing important."   
  
A look of anger washed through his eyes, "What did he say to you?"   
  
"He warned me."   
  
"He threatened you?" His shoulders tensing, and he started looking around the room for Stephano.   
  
"No, no, Eric..." She said trying to get his attention. "No, he said he thought something bad was going to happen tonight, and told me to keep my eyes open. I thought he was just trying to get to me, at least I thought that, but now that I think about it..."   
  
"What?" He prompted.   
  
"Lexi said that he had been telling her the same thing all night, and he actually looked like he was telling the truth." She looked up at him, worry on her face, "What if there really is something wrong?"   
  
"Greta, this is Stephano, you know we can't trust him, and if anything bad is going to happen, it's because of him. And remember, Gretchen said she would have people watching him."   
  
She shook her head and smiled, "You're right, you're right. Let's just keep dancing, and maybe this night will just go away soon." Eric smiled, and brought her head to rest against his shoulder.   
  
They continued dancing, and then it was time to announce how much had been donated. The figure was huge, well more than expected, and cheers went up.   
  
After the announcement, the dancing began once again, and the couple was whisked out of the room, to get ready for the coronation.   
  
They waited behind the same doors again, with the long, red, royal capes this time, and just like before the music stopped, the noise quieted down, and someone began to speak. The horns blew, and the doors opened. This time, everyone was lined up in rows, on either side of a long red carpet, that led up to two thrown's. Greta almost wanted to laugh, at how medieval it all seemed. They slowly walked down the carpet, nodding to people along the sides as they went. The musicians playing as they walked.   
  
Greta smiled at John, Belle, Marlena and Brady. And then Sami, Brandon, Austin, and Marie on the other. She turned to look up at Eric, and he smiled down at her.   
  
She looked up to see Gretchen waiting for them at the steps, two men on either side of her, holding out large pillows, each topped with a royal crown.   
  
It all seemed like some weird dream, and she was floating through it. They made it to the end, and then progressed up the steps, then turning back to face everyone. People moved to have the capes placed out around them. A round of clapping went through the ballroom, and then quieted down once more.   
  
Gretchen moved over near Greta, she would be crowned first, since she was actually the one who inherited the estate and title, Eric would then be next.   
  
Greta looked out at the audience, and smiled at all the friends and family she saw there. Bo, Hope, Shawn, Jennifer, Victor, Lucas, Philip, and everyone else she had already seen that night. Then there were rows of people whom she had just met, the european elite, people that her mother had associated with for years.   
  
How she wished that her mother was here, but she knew, that she was looking down, watching her, smiling at her, happy for her, and how absolutely wonderful her life had finally turned out.   
  
She looked back up at Eric, and he smiled again at her. She whispered "I love you." Which was rewarded with a smile and him saying it in return.   
  
Gretchen picked up the crown from the pillow next to Greta and moved up the steps further and behind her. She put the crown up and over her head, and started to slowly lower it in place. Greta's eyes trailed through the crowd, and her eyes caught a gleam, and she turned back to it. Then she saw it clearly, and she yelled as her mind registered what was happening. "Get down!"   
  
The gleam came from the light hitting the metal of the gun that was moving and aiming right for her, the crowd looked around at her scream, and Eric caught what she was looking at instantly, just as the man pulled the trigger, and the shot rang out.   
  
Eric's arms went around her, and they fell to the ground, as the sound echoed through her ears, pain in her side, and then the back of her head hit the steps and there was darkness.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 122   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The shot rang out, and everyone dropped to the floor, as the security guards pulled out their guns, and instantly more shots rang out as they hit the shooter. He fell to the floor as the bullets hit him, and the guards ran over to take away the gun.   
  
The crowd slowly got up, and John looked finding Belle, Marlena, and Brady to be okay, ran up the steps, followed closely by the others. To find Gretchen standing over Eric and Greta.   
  
Eric was laying over Greta, a pool of blood seeping out around them. "Oh God." Marlena let out at seeing it, both her and John dropped to their knee's next to them.   
  
Lexi and Roman rushed up with them, "An ambulance is on the way." She said.   
  
"They're both unconscious," John said looking at them, and then took their pulse, "But their both alive, at least for now."   
  
"Who's been shot?" Belle asked, Brady holding her against him, trying to comfort her.   
  
John looked at Lexi, "Can we move them?"   
  
"We have too," She said, and they slowly rolled them apart, blood covered them both so much, they were having a hard time finding which one, if not both had been shot.   
  
Lexi was looking over Greta frantically, John looking at Eric, both their hands now red. Greta moaned quietly, her eyes starting to open. "Greta, Greta, it's Lexi, wake up." Her eyes opened slowly. "Tell me where it hurts, were you shot?"   
  
Greta tried to sit up, and Lexi stopped her, she turned her head, to see Eric laying next to her. "Eric..." She screamed, and moved out of Lexi's grasp. She sat up quickly and moved over to him.   
  
"Greta!" Lexi said, moving to her.   
  
"Oh my God, Eric," She wasn't listening.   
  
John looked over at her, "Greta let Lexi look..."   
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine." She yelled, her hands moving to try and help John. Lexi moved over to Eric as well. They got his jacket off, and shirt, and they found the bullet hole. Greta screamed, and buried her head into John's chest, and Marlena gasped.   
  
Lexi, rolled up Eric's shirt, and placed it over the hole, she turned to John, and he released Greta, and applied pressure to it. Lexi started to check his vitals, looking up, hoping the ambulance would get here, because his pulse was falling rapidly, and he had already lost a lot of blood.   
  
Tears were streaming down Greta's face. "Eric..." She said, reaching out, and taking his hand. "Eric... it was for me, not you, me..."   
  
"He's stopped breathing," Lexi yelled out, and started mouth to mouth. Greta started rocking back and forth, and the paramedics rushed into the ballroom. They started to work on him, and John pulled Greta away, as they tried to get him to start breathing. Lexi, continued to work, "His heart's stopped." She yelled, and they started chest compression's. Greta, sobbed and buried her head in John's chest, as Marlena, Belle and Sami held onto each other.   
  
"Eric..." Greta yelled, she tried to pull away from John, but he kept her close, "Eric... please... don't leave me, please... Eric." She said, tears running down her face.   
  
"I've got a pulse, he's breathing." Lexi let out, "let's get him out of here." She yelled, and the hurried and put him on the stretcher, and quickly wheeled him out, followed by Greta. They loaded him into the ambulance, Greta right next to them. They shut the doors, and the lights and siren started, and they were off at high speed to the hospital. They were putting in an IV, when Lexi spoke, "He's stopped breathing again." She said, and they continued working on him. Greta sat to the side, watching, tears streaking her face, saying his name, that she loved him, and not to leave her over and over again. But all she could think of was that it was meant for her, not him, it should be her there, not him. *Why God, why him?*   
  
The ambulance pulled up to the emergency room, just as Lexi called that this heart had stopped once more. They wheeled him out of the ambulance and into the hospital, Lexi sitting on the stretcher doing chest compression's as they went.   
  
Greta stumbled into the hospital after them, Nurses rushing over to her, stopping her from going any further. "Eric!!!!" She screamed, as they wheeled him into a room. "Noooo!!!" She yelled, as she could hear the sounds of them working on him, trying to shock his heart.   
  
The nurses restrained her, and tried to get her into a room to look at her as well, since she was covered in blood. Soon, John and the others were rushing in. And Greta collapsed into his arms. John looked over at the nurses, and one spoke, "They are working on him right now, no one can go in."   
  
She sobbed into John's chest, and he held onto her, comforting her. He looked over at Marlena, with Belle on one side, and Roman holding her as well. In other circumstances John would have been upset, but this was Eric, and his daughter needed him, and Marlena needed Roman and Belle. He looked over and found Brandon trying to comfort Sami, who was shaking and crying as well.   
  
"It should have been me, me, it was meant for me, why him, him, why him, it was for me," Greta said quietly into John's chest, mumbling slightly.   
  
He tilted her head to look up at him, "What?"   
  
"Why, why him, it was meant for me, for me, not him, it was pointed at me, it should be me."   
  
He pulled her back to him, rocking her slightly, "It's okay, it'll be okay." He said, stroking her hair, trying to calm her down, she was in shock, he knew that. And soon, she would need a doctor to look at her, but he knew that also wasn't going to happen right now.   
  
Then the doors, opened again, and they were wheeling him down the hallway, Greta broke from his grasp and ran over, "Eric... Eric..." They moved her away, as they took him to the elevator.   
  
Lexi ran with them, calling over her shoulder, "We're taking him to emergency surgery, floor 4." She got on the elevator and the doors closed, and Greta dropped to her knees. *This isn't happening. I can't lose him. Oh God, Please.* John picked her up off the floor, and moved over to the visitors elevator and hit the button. Everyone else followed, and they soon were on the fourth floor. Austin told the nurses who they were, and what they were waiting on, as John tried to get Greta to sit down. He sat on the coffee table in front of her. Running his arms up and down hers, she was freezing, shaking. He motioned for Brady to take off his jacket, since his was back at the ballroom covered in blood. Brady took his off, and wrapped it around her shoulders.   
  
Greta's mind raced, she was in shock. *This can't be happening.* More tears ran down her face. *Oh God please, please help him. It was supposed to be me, not him, me.* She rocked back and forth. *Why did he have to take it? Why? It was supposed to be me!* She was about to put her face in her hands, and the she saw them, they were stained a deep red, she started shaking harder, and sobs racked her body. *Stained with his blood. Oh God Please. Eric, don't leave me. I love you, don't leave me.* Then she felt it, almost a stabbing like feeling to her heart, they were losing him, she could feel it, *No God please. Take me, not him. Please. Me not him.......*   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 123   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Four hours, four hours had passed, and no one had come out to tell them anything. John had finally got Greta to get a doctor to look at her. She had a nasty bump on the back of her head from it hitting the steps when she fell, the reason she had lost consciousness. She also had two broken ribs, from the same fall to the steps, explaining why she had felt the pain to her side when she had fell. Hope, Bo, and others filed in after they had moved up to the fourth floor. Hope had stopped Bo before they left, and went and got a change of clothes for the ones that had already left.   
  
Hope had got Greta to take a shower, and told her she would come in and check on her, if she had too. Greta was standing under the water, shaking, watching the reddened water swirl down the drain. She leaned against the wall, her tears had stopped, she felt like she was dead inside. *It was taking to long, way to long.* She thought, she leaned her back against the wall, and slid down the shower, sitting on the floor, her face in her hands. That stabbing like pain returned, *Oh God.* She didn't tell anyone, they would think she was crazy. But she knew, she just knew when she felt that, they were losing him, how many times had it been now? She lost count, she just prayed it would stop, like it had before, meaning he was okay again, well, relatively. *Maybe I am insane.* She thought, as her hands moved through her hair.   
  
"Greta," Hope called into her through the bathroom door.   
  
"What?" She just about screamed, *Did they have news?*   
  
"Just wanting to know if you are okay in there."   
  
The pain to her heart stopped again, and she let out the breath she wasn't really sure she had been holding, she looked down at the water, and saw that it was finally running clear. "I'll be out in a minute." She said softly. She slowly pulled herself to her feet and turned off the water. She dried herself off, tied her hair back, and slowly got dressed in the clothes that Hope had brought. She was glad that it was an old pair of her jeans and, a soft smile went across her face, and a tear ran down her face. Hope understood, she had brought one of Eric's white button down shirts. She held it up to her nose, and could almost smell him on it. She quickly put it on, and the rest and slowly walked out of the room. Hope looked at her, wrapped an arm around her, and helped her back to the waiting area.   
  
"Is there any news?" She asked Hope as they walked back.   
  
"Nothing yet sweetie," She said, handing her back over to John, who had also got a shower and was in some fresh clothes. Greta sat down next to him and looked over to Sami, who was sitting across from her, her head on Brandon's shoulder, his arm around her.   
  
Then she gasped, and she felt it again, she started shaking, and John, immediately brought her closer, "What's wrong?" He asked worried.   
  
Her eyes stayed on Sami, and Sami on hers. "You feel it too," Greta said to her.   
  
A tear streaked down Sami's cheek and she nodded yes, "Sixth or seventh now." Sami said, with Brandon and everyone else looking at them strangely.   
  
"Sixth or seventh what?" Brandon asked her. She shook her head trying not to answer.   
  
Greta stood up, she couldn't take it anymore. "I'm going to the Chapel," she said, John and Belle started to move with her. "Alone, please." She said softly, and they let her go. She walked out of the waiting room, and around the corner, and leaned against the wall. Tears running down her face. *Oh God, please.* She held her face in her hands, it was lasting longer, to long, way to long. She looked around, and moved down the hallway, in the opposite direction of the chapel.   
  
She moved into the surgical wing, it was late, and not many people were around. She continued walking, and then she got to the doors, then she saw him, through the windows of the door. She tried to hold back her gasp. Tubes and monitors were running all over the place. They were forcing air into his lungs, the doctors were moving around frantically, using the paddles on his chest. Her hand moved to her mouth, shaking, as she watched. *Eric... please... don't leave, don't leave me. I love you. God, Please.* Her hand went to the window, as she continued to watch him. She saw the blip go back on the monitor, and the paddles moved away, and the doctors moved back to the surgery.   
  
She felt her body slightly relax, until a hand was felt on her shoulder. "What are you doing here?"   
  
She turned around quickly to find a doctor there, "He's my husband." She said softly, tears falling down her cheeks, and his face immediately softened.   
  
"You aren't supposed to be here." He said.   
  
"I know, but, they haven't told us anything, please, tell me, what's going on."   
  
The doctor sighed, he didn't want to tell her, "He's lost a lot of blood, we are putting it back in as fast as we can, but he's losing it at a faster rate than we can replace it." He paused and continued, "We found, and have repaired some of the damage, but we are having a problem finding where the internal bleeding is coming from." He rested his hand on her shoulder, "We have already had many close calls, I don't know if his body can handle any more."   
  
Greta knew, he was preparing her for the worst, trying to not get her hopes up, because the outlook looked bleak. "Are you going back in there?" He nodded yes. "Then will you tell him something for me?" He nodded again. "Tell him, I love him." He nodded, and showed her to the exit, and he went back to the operating room.   
  
Greta slowly walked through the doors, and everyone was shocked to see her come out from there. John and Marlena rushed up to her, and she buried her face in John's chest, crying.   
  
"Greta?" He asked her, tons of questions going through his mind.   
  
She looked up, others were moving around them. "They can't find where he's still bleeding from, he's losing blood too quickly." She said, more tears flowing, as she tried to hide her face in her father's chest. She could hear everyone talking about what she had just said, she could hear the other sobs, and worries, she could hear John's heart under her ear. But she was wishing, that it was Eric's that she was hearing, she was wishing that it was all just a horrible dream, that she would wake up, with her head on Eric's chest, his arms around her, and her eyes opening to his gorgeous smile. Her body shook again harder, as she realized, that she may never have that ever again.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 124   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Another hour had passed since Greta had found out from the doctor what was going on, everyone was still in the waiting room. News from the ball had also started to trickle in, since it was now on the news. The shooter had been identified, it was Edward Haustenhour, and was now dead with three built holes to the chest from the guards. Greta blamed herself, it made perfect sense. Heck, Stephano had warned her, warned her something bad was going to happen. *It was meant for me, I should have been the one, I should have done something.* She starred at the cup of coffee sitting on the table in front of her, Lucas had brought it for her, she thanked him, but couldn't bring herself to drink it. Her stomach was turning, she was too worried to do anything.   
  
She looked around the room, Belle was asleep leaning against Shawn, who was also asleep his head resting against his arm. Marlena was leaning against John's other shoulder, and just starring off into the distance. Other's were sitting and talking quietly. She jumped when she heard the doors open, and turned quickly to see Lexi walk out, her face set, not indicating anything.   
  
Greta jumped to her feet, and meet Lexi halfway, with everyone else behind her. "How is he?"   
  
Lexi took a deep breath and began. "First, he's alive." She paused, making sure that part sunk in. "Second, we finally found the last bit of damage, have repaired the internal bleeding, and moved him to recovery." She paused again, because that was the only good news she had. She took another deep breath before she continued, "He has lost a lot of blood, we are still putting it back in him. His body has gone through a serious amount of trauma. I do not know the number of times we had to revive him." She almost felt like she was going to start to cry as well, and pushed it away as she looked at Greta and everyone else. "The next twenty-four to forty-eight hours are crucial. If everything is truly repaired, and if we don't need to revive him again, he could be okay." She hated using so many ifs and could bes, but there were a lot of them. "I honestly, can't give you much more of a prognosis than that." She told them, she didn't want to get their hopes up to much, because it wasn't good.   
  
Greta nodded, she understood, it wasn't good, not at all. "When can I see him?" She asked her.   
  
"When we move him out of recovery and into his own room, in about an hour or so. I'll come get you." She said, and then moved back towards the doors, to go check on Eric, and then change.   
  
Greta watched her go, and slowly turned back to everyone else. They seemed a little relieved, but they all still knew that it wasn't over. She sat back down, and waited, waited like she had been for the last seven hours, and she knew it wasn't over. Yes, she would be able to see him, but then they would have to wait to see if he would be okay, wait for him to wake up, hopefully. She closed her eyes, and pressed her head into her hands.   
  
She couldn't help but blame herself. "It's all my fault." She said softly.   
  
"What?" Bo asked her, he had come over to sit next to her. It was his turn for 'Greta duty,' after she had made John go be with Marlena.   
  
She looked up at Bo, "It's my fault, why he's in there, it's all my fault."   
  
Bo looked at her like she was completely crazy, "How is it your fault?"   
  
"The bullet, it was meant for me, he was trying to kill me, not Eric."   
  
"So? That's not your fault, Eric loves you, just like you love him, and if it was reversed he would be wishing it was him in there and not you. Greta it's not your fault."   
  
She shook her head, "Stephano told me, he told me he thought something bad was going to happen tonight, I should have listened."   
  
"He told you that, how did he know?"   
  
"He didn't, he said he had a bad feeling about things."   
  
"Well, you can't trust Stephano, we all know that."   
  
"That's what Eric said."   
  
"See, he told you not to worry, you can't blame yourself."   
  
She shook her head again, "But this whole coronation, we wouldn't have had it, if it wasn't for me. We didn't have to become royalty. It was stupid, I should have known that Haustenhour would have pulled something, that he would be this upset that I was crowned and not him."   
  
"Greta, there is no way you could have known that. If this is anyone's fault, it's his, and the guards who let him into the place, the people who invited him, and the guards who didn't get him before he shot anyone."   
  
She wouldn't listen, "Bo, it should be me in there, I'm the one to blame, I should have known, I should have done something. It's my fault."   
  
Bo sighed, he knew she wasn't going to listen to him, "Well, you can argue about who is to blame for it, with Eric, when he wakes up, and he can tell you it wasn't your fault either."   
  
She looked down, "If he wakes up." She said softly. Bo opened his arms, and hugged her to him. He knew what she was going through. How did he react when Hope was shot, well, Gina, but he thought it was Hope. They were both still so young, a long future ahead of them, so much life to live together, *Hopefully.*   
  
Lexi finally came out a long time later, and got Greta. He could only have one visitor at a time. Even though Roman, Marlena, Belle, and Sami all wanted to see him, Greta got first dibs, and there was no arguments about it. Lexi led her to his room, and stopped her just outside the door. "Okay, Greta. There are a lot of machines, tubes, equipment...."   
  
"Just let me see him Lexi, I need to see him." With that she opened the door, and Greta followed her in, and gasped at the sight before her. She thought she could handle it, but it was worse then she thought. Her hand went to her mouth, to stop the gasp, and more tears slipped from her eyes. "Oh God," she said softly as she moved over to him, taking his hand in hers. *He's so, so pale.*   
  
"Nurses are right outside if you need anything." She said and then left.   
  
Greta leaned over him, her other hand moving the hair from his forehead, then rested her palm softly against his cheek. Tears started to spill, and some landed on the blanket over him. "Eric..." She said softly, hoping, even through she knew it was pointless, that she would get a response. She sat down in the chair next to the bed, her hand not moving from his. "I'm here Eric, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." She stood up again, and kissed his forehead, and softly laid a kiss to his lips. "I love you." She squeezed his hand, and sat back down. "Eric, just don't leave me alone. You understand me?" She spoke to him softly. Tears still running, streaking her face. "Why did you have to step in front of me? Huh? Why?" She asked him, wanting him to answer her, but she knew it was a one sided conversation. Her hand squeezed his again, and she moved her head to his shoulder, resting it against it. Then she heard it, his heart beat. Sure, the equipment was showing his heart rate, but with her ear pressed to his chest, she could hear his heart. It was much slower than what she was used to, but she didn't care, she could hear it, and she knew, as long as she could hear it, he was alive, he was with her. She closed her eyes, and just listened to the most beautiful sound that she knew.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 125   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The nurse came in to check his vitals, and found Greta with her head on his chest, sound asleep. The nurse almost smiled, and would have, if it wasn't for the fact that the man in the bed in front of her was so sick. She changed the IV, checked his vitals, and the monitors, and then left them alone. Lexi came in later, with Marlena, and even though he should only have one visitor at a time, they decided not to wake her up. They somehow knew, that it was the only way she would actually get some sleep, and that it was good for him too, to have her there.   
  
Marlena kept her visit short, mostly because she couldn't bare to see her son like that. She kissed his forehead, and whispered her words of love to him, and after a few minutes left the room. A little while later, Roman, Sami, and Belle all filed it, quietly talked to Eric, and left Greta to sleep.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The garden was beautiful, the flowers were in bloom, and she could hear laughter. Greta walked around the corner, the purple, orange, yellow, pink, and white flowers all around her, and she kept walking towards the sound of laughter. She kept walking, and came to a picnic table. A picnic basket was sitting there, food laid out, plates and cups ready.   
  
She kept walking, a dog, a big golden retriever ran up to her, jumping up, licking her face, and then moving back down. She leaned down, petting the dog, and then she heard the laughter again. She stood back up, and started to move towards it. Then she heard someone speak. "Higher, higher." It sounded like a young girl, and then there was more laugher. "Higher" another voice, a young boy. She moved faster, trying to find the people. She turned again, and this time found them.   
  
A large tire swing, a little boy sitting on top, his legs wrapped around the rope, a little girl sitting in the circle of the tire, hanging onto the rim. They were laughing as the tire spun, and moved back and forth. She smiled as she moved closer. She saw a hand then arm reach out from behind the tree, pushing the tire every so often. She moved closer trying to to see who it was.   
  
She made her way around the tree, and tapped the person on the shoulder. He turned around, and the smile grew on her face. "Eric."   
  
"We were wondering when you were going to come out here and join us." He said, pulling her close, and kissing her. She leaned into the kiss, but they were interrupted by giggling.   
  
They pulled apart, "Dadddd, stop kissing mommy and push the swing!" The little boy said. Eric pulled away and pushed them again, a couple more times.   
  
Greta smiled, as she watched the three of them together. "Okay, okay, that's enough." He told them, "Time for lunch." He stopped the swing, the kids got off, and ran towards the picnic table. He walked over to her, extending his hand, she grabbed it, and he pulled her to her feet, and kissed her again. She leaned against him, his arm around her. She was so happy, as they walked back to the picnic table. The kids were pouring the lemonade. She stopped in her tracks, "What's wrong?" He asked her, moving a stray piece of hair behind her ear.   
  
"I love you." She said softly.   
  
"I love you too," He said. and then started to pull her to the picnic table, but turned back to her, when she didn't follow.   
  
She pulled him back to him, and hugged him tight, "Tell me it will be like this, that we will always be happy like this.."   
  
"Greta... Greta... Greta." She shook her head softly, and opened her eyes. Her head foggy, she opened her eyes to find Sami there. She looked over, and saw Eric, still laying there, just as he was when she first came into the room. "Greta, are you okay?"   
  
*It was a dream,* she thought, *It was only a dream.* She wanted to cry, it was so beautiful, so wonderful, perfect. "Yeah."   
  
"Didn't want to wake you up, but it's morning, thought you could eat something, and maybe move around a little."   
  
Greta looked back over at Eric, "No, I'm fine. I want to stay here."   
  
"Thought you might say that." She said and moved back to the hall and came back a few seconds later with a tray of food. "Try and eat something, it won't do either of you any good if you don't."   
  
She agreed, and she did eat a little, but she just wasn't hungry. She stayed there, and wouldn't leave his side, they tried to get her to leave, to get some rest, but she refused.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The twenty-four hour mark passed, and some of the family headed back to Salem, requesting to be notified on anything that happened. Then the forty-eight hour mark passed, which as Lexi told them was a good sign, that they had repaired the damage, but the only question is when and if he would wake up. Greta was basically living in the room, she had some luggage there, and the nurses and family were bringing her food. She talked to him, hoping that he could hear her. She shaved his beard, brushed his hair, and just tried to keep him comfortable. "Eric... come on, wake up." She sighed, and moved her head back to his chest, her favorite place, hearing his heart beat, noticing how it had strengthened since she first heard it. She sighed and closed her eyes, and grasped his hand in hers.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued 


	26. Chapters 126-130

TITLE: DAYS Fairy Tale: Eric & Greta: Chapters 126-130  
  
WRITTEN BY: Heather Ferguson (fergus80)  
  
EMAIL: hferguso@niu.edu  
  
WEBSITE: http://eric_greta.tripod.com (from when Jensen was on days)  
  
Rating: If you can watch DAYS, you can read this. If there is a rating change, a link to the chap. will be provided.   
  
Disclaimer: Days of Our Lives and all of their characters are property of Corday Productions and NBC.   
  
My Rant: Okay, I'm finally putting this up on FanFiction.net. Mostly to free up my website space. This was started way back in Oct. of 1999, and I haven't decided if it's finished yet or not. Reviews are always welcome!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 126   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Her mind was foggy, she was between asleep and awake, but she wasn't sure why. Something was waking her up, something pulling her from her dreams, from a place where she was happy, a place where this nightmare never happened. Her mind tried to reach out, tried to figure out what was trying to interrupt her dreams. It was a sound, a very soft, faint sound. Her head moved slightly, her ears trying to pick it up.   
  
Greta slowly opened her eyes, to see the familiar view of the room around her. The machines making their constant humming, beeps, and clicks. But there was another sound, different, strange, yet very soft. She picked up her head and looked around, everything was the same, nothing was different, Eric was still laying in the bed, her hand in his, but then she saw it, and heard it.   
  
She nearly jumped out of her chair, stood up quickly, and looked over him. His lips were moving, just a little, like he was trying to speak, but only a faint sound would come out. "Eric?" She said looking down at him, squeezing his hand harder. "Eric, can you hear me?" She moved closer to him, her other hand going to the side of his face, stroking it lightly. "Eric? Come on, wake up." She said softly, pleading with him.   
  
His lips moved again, another soft sound coming from him, she moved her ear closer to him, trying to figure out what he was saying. But it was just to faint to hear. "That's it, come on Eric, wake up. Look at me." She asked him, "Just open your eyes and look at me. I'm right here." Greta felt like her heart was going to burst, and she had tears running down her face. She squeezed his hand again, and brought it to her chest, to her heart. "Come on, wake up. Please." She moved up, and sat on the edge of the bed, peering down at him, her other hand still on his face, moving the hair back. "Open your eyes, come on, you can do it, please, Eric, please." She was trying to coach him into it, she knew she couldn't stop now, she couldn't give up.   
  
His lips parted again, and a crackling, raspy voice came out, soft, barely audible. "Gre...t..aaa..."   
  
She barely heard it, but the tears flowed from her eyes, and a huge smile appeared on her face, "Yes, I'm right here Eric, I'm right here. Just open your eyes and look at me."   
  
She could actually see him struggling, trying to do what she asked, it was like he was in a deep sleep, and couldn't get out of it. She cupped the side of his face with her hand, and lightly moved the tips of her fingers against his cheek. "Eric, come on, please, open your eyes, look at me. You can do it. Please." She was so happy and yet so nervous at the same time, she was actually shaking, she almost couldn't breathe.   
  
Then she could see his eyelashes start to flutter, his eyes slowly opening, then shutting again, only to try and struggle open again. "Open your eyes, come on, please, let me see those beautiful eyes I love." She said, a smile on her face.   
  
And then like a slow curtain being pulled up, his eye lids slowly opened, his eyes trying to focus, and then then were on her. His eyes were focused on her huge smile and tear streaked face. "Eric?" Her voice said, breaking slightly, as she almost threw herself at him, and at the last second, hugged him, very lightly, then she pulled away to look at him again.   
  
"Gre..tt..aa" He said again, this time his voice a little louder, but still breaking and raspy.   
  
She leaned in, and kissed him softly, "Shhhh," she said grabbing the small box beside the bed, and pushing the nurse calling button a few times. "Save your voice." She smiled at him, "Just stay awake." She squeezed his hand again, and ran her fingers through his hair.   
  
A second later the nurse was walking through the door, "What's wrong??" She asked quickly, and then saw that he was awake. "I'll get the doctor." She said and left the room.   
  
Greta never took her eyes off his. His eyes just looked at her, slightly confused. She shook her head at him, tears still running down her face, "You know you scared the hell out of me." She sniffed lightly, and ran her hand back down his face.   
  
"Whh..aatt?" His voice cracked again, and she placed a finger over his lips.   
  
"You were shot." She said softly, "Why the hell did you step in front of the bullet? What were you thinking?" She asked him, like he was insane, but also keeping her finger over his lips, not letting him answer. She shook her head at him, and then leaned down, and kissed him again. She could see him try and move, "Stay still, let the doctor look at you."   
  
Just then, the nurse and the doctor came through the door. "So I hear, he's finally opened his eyes." He said as he walked over to the bed, Greta smiled at the doctor, he was the one she had met in the hallway outside of surgery. The one that had went back into surgery and told Eric that he was one lucky man to have a wife that loved him so much, and that he better not give up on life, because he had a heck of a good one to live for.   
  
Greta stayed as the the doctor looked him over. "Gre..taaa." He said again, and she tried to shhh him again, "no." He said louder, and then a slight wince went over his face, but he continued. "Let.. meee... sppe..eak."   
  
She knew she couldn't win, and besides, she wanted, needed to hear his voice. "Okay," She said lightly and then looked up to the doctor for his okay.   
  
"He's getting better," He turned to Eric, "Don't speak to much, try and save your strength, and get some rest. But, if you need to say something, we can't stop you." He turned back to Greta, "I'll let everyone know he's awake."   
  
"Thank you." She said as he left, and she turned back to Eric. She leaned back over him, and kissed him on the forehead, "I love you, so much." She said, a tear falling on his cheek, and she wiped it away gently.   
  
"Loveee yo..u too..o" His voice said cracking slightly.   
  
The nurse walked back in, "Sorry to interrupt, but the doctor said these may help, not to much, but might help his dry throat." She said giving Greta a cup of ice chips. Greta said thanks, and the nurse left. She offered one to him, and he took it.   
  
Then he started again, "What... happened?"   
  
She looked at him, trying to gauge exactly what she should tell him, and then decided to ask her own question. "What is the last thing you remember." She could then see his mind trying to think, trying to remember.   
  
"It's... hazy." He said, and then she lightly felt his hand squeeze hers, and he smiled again.   
  
"What do you last remember clearly?"   
  
He stopped, his face showing he was trying to remember, "you yelling.... a gun... then you.... then... then it's... sounds, voicccc...es." His voice cracked, and she offered him another ice chip, he took it, and then closed his eyes, clenching them shut, trying to remember. "Voices of you, strangers, strange noises."   
  
She knew he was trying to describe the time in the ambulance, the emergency room. *Oh God, he was partially awake during it.* Her mind didn't want to think about it.   
  
"Okay," she said softly. "There was a gun, Haustenhour." She saw his eyes register the thought. "You, you stepped in front of me, taking us both to the ground, but you got hit." She shook her head, "Why Eric? Why did you have to do that?"   
  
He looked at her confused, "Had to... pro..tect you." He said, his voice cracking again, but she could hear the absolute truth, and love in those words, making another tear fall from her eye.   
  
She took a deep breath, trying to steady herself, but he caught her off guard, and spoke again, "Are... you.. okay? He didn't... hurt you... did he?"   
  
She laid her head on his chest lightly, hugging him softly, and shook her head no. She couldn't believe that he was laying like this, here, and he could obviously see she was fine, but he was still asking. "I'm fine, just have been worried sick about you." She said into his ear, and then she felt it, his hand, at the back of her head, he was holding her. And she couldn't take it anymore, and the tears just started to come, a soft racking sob. She didn't know if it was from happiness that he was awake, or just all of the pain from the past few days just really catching up with her. But with her face in his neck, and his hand holding her to him, the safeness, comfort, and familiarity was just to much. All the emotion just broke out of her, and she cried, cried into his shoulder, her mouth mumbling into his ear how much she loved him.   
  
After a little while, the tears stopped, and she slowly sat back up, slightly, to look into his eyes. His hand moved from the back of her head to the side of her face, and she pressed her cheek into it. "I thought I was going to lose you." She said softly.   
  
He gave her a weak smile, "I'm not going anywhere." He said, and pulled her gently down to him and kissed her softly.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 127  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The kiss was soft, and sweet, but ended when a soft laugh came from the door, and they turned slowly to look. Roman, John, and Marlena were standing in the door. John smiling, "Well, I think, he'll be okay."   
  
Roman gave a smile, and so did Marlena through some tears of her own. The three stayed a little while, just to see that he was indeed awake and getting better, and then left, to let him get his rest.   
  
His body had slowly been waking back up during their visit, and he was moving a little bit more, but moving his upper body was painful because of the gun shot wound. As the door shut, Greta turned back to him, "You need to rest." She said softly, and sat down in the chair next to him.   
  
"Not with you there." He said softly.   
  
She looked at him, a hurt look in her eyes, "You want me to leave?"   
  
"Never." He said again, and then, he grimaced, and clenched his teeth tightly, as he moved.   
  
"Eric, what are you doing?" She asked concerned as she watched him trying to move, "Eric.." She tried stopping him, but he wasn't listening, and soon, he had moved over slightly to the other side of the hospital bed. And then she understood.   
  
She took off her shoes, and then softly climbed in next to him, laying on her side, and then moved carefully to lay her head back on the same shoulder she had slept on, the last few days. But this time, his arm was around her, her hand softly on his upper chest, avoiding the bandaging on his lower rib cage on the other side. "I need you here." He said softly, and closing his eyes.   
  
"I need to be here." She said softly into his ear, closing her eyes as well. And soon they were both asleep, back in each other's arms, right where they belonged.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta slowly opened her eyes, and found a pair of hazel ones looking back at her. A smile came across her face, "Hi." She said softly, almost not believing that he was actually awake, and looking at her.   
  
"Hi," he responded with a small smile of his own.   
  
"Why didn't you wake me up?" She asked him, trying to sit up, but his hand on her shoulder stopped her, and she rested back against him.   
  
"You looked so peaceful, and... happy. I just wanted to look at you, have you here with me." Eric replied, and turning his head, placed a kiss on the top of hers.   
  
She turned on her side a little more, and lightly hugged her to him, "It's so wonderful to have you back." She said looking back into his eyes, and trying not to cry.   
  
He moved his arm, wincing a little, but still moved his hand up to put some hair behind her ear. "It's great to be back. Able to actually talk to you. I could hear you, you know." He said, stroking the side of her face.   
  
"You did?" She looked shocked, she knew they said that sometimes the patients could hear people talking to them, that it was beneficial, but she didn't know they would remember it.   
  
His smile grew wider, "I remember bits and pieces, it was sort of like through a haze though, not all of it to clear. But I do remember you yelling at me."   
  
"I'm sorry," she said quickly, worried she had upset him, "I only wanted to get a reaction..."   
  
He placed a finger over her lips, "I know. I'm not complaining." He cupped the side of her face in his hand and pulled her close to him, "I love you, so much." He said and kissed her. She kissed him back, still in disbelief that he was going to be okay, and that wonderful dream she had before could actually still happen.   
  
They pulled apart when they heard someone clear their throat behind them, they turned to look, to see the doctor. "Hello. I'm afraid you will have to break apart for a little bit, while I check out my patient." Greta slowly got out of bed, and helped Eric move back into the middle. She winced mentally every time that he did. She then stood up, and the doctor looked over at her. "Why don't you go and get something to eat, and then bring him back a tray of food you know he likes." He looked back to Eric, "I think you might want some actual food."   
  
Eric smiled, "Yeah, I'm actually starving."   
  
Greta smiled. "I'll be back soon." She said kissing him on the forehead and then left the room.   
  
The doctor looked back to Eric, shaking his head with a smile. Eric looked up at him, "What?"   
  
"I'm just glad that I can see that you love her just as much as she loves you." Eric smiled, and the doctor moved closer, taking a look at him. "She wouldn't leave your side, she even snuck back into the surgery wing of the hospital to check on you." The doctor continued the check up, and Eric gave a slight grin and thought about what the doctor was telling him.   
  
Soon the doctor was done, and Greta was walking through the door with a tray full of food. "I'm not eating all of that." He said as she walked over and put the tray on the table next to the bed.   
  
She grinned, "No silly, I decided I'd eat with you. And I wasn't sure what you were in the mood for." He nodded, and moved to sit up further, to eat, a large grimace washed over his face."   
  
"Take it easy." The doctor told him, "You are going to be sore for awhile, and need to take it easy. But the good news is that you are healing very well." He looked back to Greta, "Actually, we could possibly be able to let him leave tomorrow..."   
  
"What? It's way to soon." Greta said looking at him in shock, "He just woke up yesterday..."   
  
The doctor tried to calm her, "No, no. Of course he needs to stay in the hospital for awhile yet. But with the proper supervision, we may be able to send him on a plane back to Salem with you, and back to your hospital. That is, unless you would rather stay in Paris."   
  
The two looked at each other, and then Eric spoke, "I want to go home." Greta smiled.   
  
The doctor walked towards the door, "Okay then, I'll see what I can do, and hopefully tomorrow we can send you back."   
  
Greta moved the table so that it came over the bed in front of Eric, and then she sat down on the bed next to him. "Everyone would love it if we could come home tomorrow." She said, as she opened the carton of chocolate milk that she got just for him.   
  
He smiled, "Yeah, it would do us both some good to be back in Salem." She handed him the milk, and he took a drink. "Oh, that tastes good."   
  
She smiled wide, "Just like a little kid, now do I need to feed you?" She asked him. He gave her a dirty look, "No, actually I was serious. I know it's a little difficult for you to move your right arm, because it stretches the area where you are hurt."   
  
He brought his left hand up to the side of her face, and moved her down to him, and kissed her. "I can do it." She nodded, but he continued, "But, if you really want too..."   
  
She giggled, "Okay, but I refuse to make any airplane sounds." And with that they both laughed, and Greta then just smiled at him. *He's back, we're back, everything is back.* She thought to herself, and she refused to let herself think about how close she had come to losing it all.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 128  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The doctor was right, and Eric was good enough to be able to fly back to Salem. John arranged for the jet to come and get them all: him, Greta, Eric, Marlena, Roman, Belle, Sami, Brandon, and Brady. Them, along with a doctor flew back to Salem. And right after the plane landed, Eric was taken right to University Hospital, and Craig and Lexi were there waiting for him.   
  
Lexi smiled as Eric was wheeled out of the elevator, and the bed moved into his waiting hospital room. "Well, I am so happy to see you. You look a lot better than the last time I saw you." Lexi said moving into the room after him, Craig and Greta following. Marlena, John, and Roman waiting in the doorway.   
  
Greta moved over to Lexi, and gave her a large hug, "I never got to thank you for everything that you did."   
  
Lexi hugged her back, and tried to hold back the tears herself as she looked at Greta, seeing the water shine in them, also trying not to spill over. "No need, this..." She said motioning to Eric, "Is thanks enough." She walked over to Eric, and Craig next to her. Greta moved over to sit in the chair next to him.   
  
"Okay, now let's make sure that you made it over on the plane okay, and then you need to get some rest. Jet lag can be bad enough on a healthy person." Craig told him, as he opened the chart that was sent over from Paris.   
  
The three in the door, said their quick good-byes and said they would be back to visit soon, they then went home. Lexi and Craig then started to check him over, and soon they were telling them both that everything looked good and that he might be able to go home in a few days.   
  
Once the door shut behind them, Eric turned to look at Greta, put out his hand, and she put hers in his. He then pulled slightly, and soon she was sitting next to him, her head resting on his shoulder, looking up at him. Eric let out a breath and a sigh, "Finally, didn't think they would ever leave."   
  
Greta shook her head, "They were just making sure that you are going to be okay."   
  
"Yeah, well I'm getting tired of being poked and prodded." She smiled, and understood what he meant, she remembered the last time she had been in the hospital, after the avalanche. She got sick and tired of people coming in and checking on her all the time too. "Besides," he said. "I want to be alone with you."   
  
She smiled at him, and his mind thought of a million things he would like to do with her alone, the only problem was that he knew that most of them would probably kill him, or hurt like hell. So he settled for the next best thing, just to feel her next to him, in his arms, and to kiss her. And that is what he did, his hand came to the back of her head and moved her in close and kissed her. "Now that, is the best medicine a man could ask for." She shook her head at him, but the huge smile told him that she also agreed with him. "Well, I wonder if Bella is still going to do a piece about the coronation."   
  
Greta shook her head, "Have no idea, I haven't talked to Lucas since he left after you came out of surgery okay. I actually need to call and tell him we're back, but that I still need time off, hopefully he will let me."   
  
Eric smiled, "You know, I used to really dislike..." He stopped, "Actually, no I really used to hate Lucas. But, he's changed a lot, and now I think I actually consider him a friend." Greta smiled, and she agreed. "I honestly don't think that he, or even Victor will be upset with you taking some time off, or me for that matter." He said with a wink.   
  
"Well I should hope not, at least with you." She said with a smile. "But I really don't think they will still do a story about the Coronation. They might, but in the news section, not what we were going to write."   
  
Eric then thought about the coronation, "Actually, you know, we weren't actually crowned. So does that mean, we can get out of the whole thing. I mean the money was still raised."   
  
She laughed, "Sorry to tell you this, but basically the actual placing of the crowns don't matter, my Prince." She said, and kissed him on the cheek.   
  
He groaned, and then decided to tease her as well. "Well, then Princess, were is your crown?"   
  
She shook her head at him, "Funny."   
  
He looked at her, "Actually, seriously, were are they stored?"   
  
She thought about it for a minute, then remembered, "The vault, in the Von Amburg Castle, along with the rest of the family jewels and stuff."   
  
Eric shook his head, "We don't have to wear them do we?"   
  
She laughed, "Well since they are still in Europe, what do you think?"   
  
"Good," He said with a sense of relief. He shifted slightly, and his hand immediately went to his side.   
  
Greta noticed, she always did. "Do you want me to get Lexi to increase the pain dosage?"   
  
"No, no it's fine. I'm fine." He said looking into her eyes, trying to make her realize, that he was okay. He knew she was still worrying, he could see it in her eyes, he could also see how much she had went through, the doctor told him a little, so did Sami, and Belle. He remembered what it was like for him, when she almost didn't make it, when they were in Colorado. God, he felt like he was going to die himself waiting for the news when she was surgery. But he had woken up to find that she was in there, and he didn't know how serious it had really been until after they came back out and told him that she would be okay.   
  
He sighed slightly, and pulled her to him, holding her against his side, "I love you." He said simply, he didn't know what else to say.   
  
"I love you too," she responded, and leaned into him, wrapping her arm around him, and hiding her face into his neck. He smiled, and just held onto her. He was worried about her. Oh, he knew she would be fine, she was very strong, but this experience, while tough on his body, was so much worse on her emotionally. He knew that, he could see how much she loved him, heck, he knew how much he loved her, and if she even felt half of what he did, he knew how bad it would have been to go through that. Let alone with the past that she had, how so many of the people that she loved had left or had died.   
  
She moved and looked into his eyes, and he smiled at her, and she returned the smile. His hand stroked the side of her face, and he spoke, "Just so you know, I'm not ever going anywhere. You're stuck with me." Her smile grew, but a tear escaped, and slide down her cheek. He brushed it away with his thumb, and then she leaned in and kissed him, sealing the deal.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 129  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the next couple of days Eric was starting to move out of the bed and around the hospital. Greta hung around him constantly, not letting him out of her sight. They had just returned from a walk around the floor, and she was helping him back into bed. "Go slow," She said as she pulled back the sheets. "Careful." He closed his eyes, and sighed inwardly. "Not so fast." She said.   
  
"Greta!" He snapped, "I can get into bed by myself." He looked at her as he sat down. But the look on her face made him wish that he hadn't.   
  
She looked down, "I'm sorry." She said softly.   
  
He sighed again, and pulled the sheets over him. "Greta..." He said softer. She looked at him, and his heart broke. He patted the side of the bed, and she came over and sat down. "I'm sorry, it's just that..." He tried to figure out how to explain it to her. "I love it that you are so protective of me, and worried about me. But, really, I'm okay." He tilted her face up to look at him. "Really."   
  
"I know, it's just..." She sighed herself, "I can't help it Eric, I almost lost you..." her voice slightly cracked as she said it. He moved his hand up to her face, and lightly touched her cheek. "I just don't want to let you out of my sight, I'm just... worried."   
  
He kissed her softly, "I know, I understand, completely. But do you remember the last time you were in the hospital?" He asked her, "And then also when you got home?" She smiled at him, she knew what he was talking about. "Remember how I was? Remember how after awhile, you told me to leave you alone, and just go to work?" She smiled again. "I'm not asking you to leave me alone, but you do need to get out of this hospital. You have been by my side since they would let you." He looked at her, smiling, "Not that I mind. I love having you with me. But, there is also a 'too much'. I'm fine, I'll be fine, go out, have some fun, go outside, go shopping, go home and sleep in our own bed. I'll be here when you come back, I promise."   
  
"I guess I have been overdoing it, huh?" She said with a smile. He nodded yes. "I'm sorry, I didn't..."   
  
He cut her off, "You don't need to be sorry. I just have so many people checking on me, watching me, it's getting, tiresome." He said as he leaned back in his bed.   
  
"Okay, I can leave you alone... for a little while." They smiled at each other. "I guess I can go home, check on the house, get some groceries for when you come home."   
  
Eric smiled, "And do something for yourself. Maybe take one of those bubble baths you love."   
  
She grinned, "But they aren't the same without you." She said with a wink.   
  
His grin turned slightly wicked and he pulled her against him, and kissed her. "I can't wait for another one of those with you. Even if I do smell like vanilla afterwards." She started giggling. "I love you." He told her, kissed the top of her head, "Now get out of here!"   
  
She laughed, leaned up and kissed him, "Love you too." She stood up, and grabbed some of her stuff to take back to the house, and went for the door. "I'm leaving, but I will be back later today."   
  
He smiled, "You better." Her smile grew, and then she was out the door, and on her way home.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta made her way home, aired out the house, cleaned out the fridge, and put away their luggage. She also had to admit to herself that it did feel really good to be home, now once Eric got there, it would be perfect. She then headed to the grocery store and got enough stuff to fill the fridge back up, hoping that he would be home soon. Then she went back out, and decided to take some time at Salem place. Do some shopping, and walking around, outside.   
  
She was walking out of the shoe store, when her name was called, stopping her in her tracks. She turned around to find Belle and Mimi running towards her. She got a huge hug from Belle, and a hi from Mimi. "How are you?" Belle asked letting go of her.   
  
She smiled, "I'm fine, Eric shooed me out of the hospital, and ordered me to take some time for myself."   
  
"Well you need it." She said.   
  
"Yeah, well, I think Eric just wanted sometime alone for awhile."   
  
Belle smiled, "Well, probably it was for both reasons. I know I would go nuts." She looked at the bag Greta was holding, "So are you out shopping, got more to do?"   
  
"Just really looking around."   
  
"Mind if we tag along?" Greta just smiled, and wrapped her arm around Belle. "Not at all sis, where first?" The three walked to the nearest store, and soon were looking at everything, and doing some major shopping and girl talk.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric flipped through the channels on the tv, and heard the door open, he looked over at the clock. "Greta, it's only been two and half hours..." He said turning towards the door, but stopped when he saw who it was. "John, hi."   
  
John smiled, "Wow, she's really not here?"   
  
Eric shook his head, "I finally got her to take some time for herself. She wasn't too happy about it though."   
  
John nodded, "She loves you."   
  
"I know." He replied simply.   
  
"Well, I came by to see how you were doing, and her. But, I guess I can talk to her later." He said as he walked over to Eric.   
  
"Well, I'm doing fine, and if Lexi or Craig would just believe me, I can get out of here and go home."   
  
"Feeling a little cooped up?"   
  
"You have that right. Between the nurses, doctors, family, and... Greta."   
  
"You want to pull your hair out."   
  
Eric laughed, "I got shot, I'm fine now, getting much better, I'm not dying of a incurable illness."   
  
John sat in the chair next to him. "True, and by how much better you look, I would say they should send you home soon. They just aren't taking any chances, and you know why." John said with a stern look.   
  
"Yeah, Greta..."   
  
"No, it has nothing to do with her." John looked at him seriously, "Do you really know how close you came?" Eric looked down, he knew, he knew quite well, he just didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about how many times he nearly did just let go, how much easier it would have been. How much easier it would have been to leave the pain and struggle behind and just float away. But he couldn't, he could hear her voice in his head, telling him to hang on, telling him how much she loved him. Her voice reminded him just how much he had to live for. John watched him, and knew that Eric did know. "I never got to thank you."   
  
Eric's head shot up, "Thank me? For what?"   
  
"For saving my daughter's life." Eric was going to protest, but John held up his hand. "I know, I know and understand completely why you did it. I would have done the same thing. But it was meant for her, and so I thank you anyway." Eric just accepted it, and didn't say anything. "Well it looks like Greta actually left to give you some piece and quiet, and I should leave so you can actually have some before she gets back here. Because I'm sure it won't be long, and she will be back." Eric smiled and agreed. They said their good-byes, and Eric was alone once again. His mind left to think about everything John had said.   
  
A couple hours later, Greta did come through the door, and found him asleep. She smiled, and moved closer, she moved some hair from his forehead gently, and kissed the top of his head. He opened his eyes and smiled at her, and pulled her into a hug. "So what did you go and do?" He asked her, a little sleep still in his voice. She told him everything she did at home, and then running into Belle at Salem Place. He smiled as she told him about all the shopping the three had done together, and how many bags she had in the car to put away.   
  
When she was done with her story, she noticed another yawn from him, and also realized how tired she was. "Now, I know you said I should go home to sleep in our bed...." She trailed off.   
  
He could hear the but, a mile away, "But..." He said.   
  
"But... it's just not our bed... without you in it."   
  
He kissed her again, and moved over, which produced a large smile. She kicked off her shoes, and made herself comfortable next to him. "Better?" He asked.   
  
"Much." She said laying her head on his shoulder. He hugged her to him, and he had to admit to himself, that he was going to sleep better with her next to him, then if she wasn't. They said their goodnights and soon both were asleep.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 130  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric was released from the hospital a day and half later, with strict orders for bed rest, and absolutely no strenuous activity. He was to come back to hospital in a week for another check up, and also if he had any problems what so ever. Sami had come to the hospital to help Greta get Eric home, and all settled in. He kept trying to help them, and they kept making him get back in bed, scolding him. Greta saw him try and get out of bed again, as she and Sami were moving some of the furniture in the room, "Don't even think about it." She said, and saw him lay back down and sigh.   
  
"What are you guys doing anyway?"   
  
Sami looked at him and smiled, "Well since you are going to be in here for the next few days.." She saw him about to object, "Don't even disagree!" She shook her head, and they sat down the dresser so it was directly across from the bed. "We thought we would move the TV in here, and some other things, so you have stuff to do, and don't have to move around to much."   
  
Greta smiled, she was glad Sami was there, Eric was starting to be a handful. She knew he was feeling cooped up, but still, he was also being a little kid. *Men.* She said to herself, and smiled. "Okay, we are going to get the TV, now you STAY PUT!" She said, and they went down stairs and got the TV. They slowly made their way back up the stairs with it, and were surprised when they found him still in bed.   
  
"I stayed put." He said, holding up a magazine he was reading. They then set up the TV. Greta then went and got her lap top, and hooked it up to the phone line so he could get online if he wanted too. She sat it on the night stand next to him, then looked around. "Okay, you got magazines, books, tv, internet, stuff to drink and snacks. What else do you want?" She asked him.   
  
Eric looked at her, a slight wicked smile on his face, looking her up and down, then sighed. "Nothing I can have until Lexi takes these stupid limitations off me."   
  
Greta blushed and Sami just smiled and shook her head. "And I think that's my cue to leave." She said and came over, gave Greta a hug, and then one to Eric. She then stood back up, and pointed her finger at him, "Now be good! And stay put!"   
  
"Sami, I'm not a dog." She smiled at him, and gave him a stern look. "I know, I know! Okay, I'll be good. Geez." The girls laughed at him, and Greta went and walked Sami out of the house, and then came back upstairs. She went over, and laid down on her side of the bed. Eric put down the magazine and turned towards her. "This babying is getting really old."   
  
She smiled at him. "I know. I'm trying not too, but these are doctor's orders." She moved closer to him, and laid her head on his chest. "So how about we just watch some TV, and try and make the best of our time together?" She looked up at him, "At least now we are back in our own big queen size bed."   
  
He smiled down at her, "You're right," he said with a sigh. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him. "I just wish we could do more in this bed."   
  
She patted his chest, and then moved her head back up to look at him. She smiled, "You know what Lexi said. No strenuous activity, and as little movement as possible for just a little longer."   
  
The corners of his mouth turned into a smile looking at her, "Well, 'I' wouldn't have to move." He told her.   
  
She smiled and sat up, and moved over him, lightly straddling his waste and then leaned back down, and kissed him. Her hands went through his hair, and his arms came up to move around her, and pull her closer to him. Their breathing and heart rates becoming faster, and then she pulled away. He stared up at her breathless, "And this is exactly why we can't," she said then lightly kissed him, and moved off him. He groaned at her. "Because even if I am, on top," she said with a wink, "You're heart rate is going to skyrocket, and I know you don't and won't keep still."   
  
He knew she was right, but he didn't want to admit it, and then he smiled at her, "Just you wait."   
  
She looked at him, "For what?"   
  
"Once I get that clean bill of health..." His eyes lingered over her, "Let's just say, you should get your sleep now."   
  
Her smile widened, her hand lightly traveled over his chest, "No, I think you are the one that needs to save your strength, cause I've been 'missing' you too." She said, and leaned in, and kissed him hard. She then pulled away. "Okay, what do you want to watch on TV?" She asked as she turned it on with the remote, and laid her head back on his shoulder.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two days later, Greta was running around the bedroom, and Eric was sitting on the bed, trying not to laugh at her, as she then started to crawl under the bed. "Just wear the red ones." He told her.   
  
"The red ones..." She said with a grunt, trying to reach further under the bed, "Don't match my outfit."   
  
"Then one of the other millions of ones you have, why does it 'have' to be that pair of shoes?" He asked her, as she came back out from under the bed. She walked back towards the closet, straightening out her skirt as she went, she then grabbed her white silk shirt from the hanger, and started to pull it on. Eric frowned, "You don't have to cover up."   
  
She shook her head at him, "I can't go back to work in my bra." She told him as she buttoned the last button. Then she looked around the room, "Where the hell is that other shoe???"   
  
He almost laughed as he heard her swear, it was rare, and he knew that when she did, she was not to be messed with. He started to get out of bed, "Let me help you look."   
  
She quickly walked over to him, and pushed him back onto the bed, "What do you think you are doing?"   
  
"Helping you look."   
  
"Oh no you aren't." She said and moved back to the closet and just took out a different pair of shoes. "I'll wear these, they aren't my favorites, but they'll do." She walked back over to him, and sat down on the edge of the bed, and then put on the shoes. "Okay, I'll be at work. You have my number, my e-mail, my pager number. If you need anything, you can get me, Sami, your mom, or Belle when she is out of classes."   
  
"I'm fine, I can take care of myself."   
  
"Now, you stay in bed."   
  
He smiled at her, "Don't worry I'll be here when you get back."   
  
She shook her head, "I know, I'll leave and you'll be all over this house, and then get back into bed when I should get home." He smiled at her, she had him, that was exactly what he was going to do. "I may come home unexpectedly. So don't try it. And if I do find that you have been bad..." She gave him an amused smiled, but there was a slight glint in her eye, "I may just have to handcuff you to the bed next time."   
  
His eyebrows shot up, and then he pulled her in for a kiss. "Remind me to be 'bad' when I feel better"   
  
She shook her head and stood up, lightly hitting his shoulder, "You're horrible."   
  
"You love it."   
  
She smiled, "I love you." She then looked at the clock, "Oh God, I have to go. I'm going to be so late." With that she gave him a quick kiss and hurried out the door.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued 


	27. Chapters 131-135

TITLE: DAYS Fairy Tale: Eric & Greta: Chapters 131-135  
  
WRITTEN BY: Heather Ferguson (fergus80)  
  
EMAIL: hferguso@niu.edu  
  
WEBSITE: http://eric_greta.tripod.com (from when Jensen was on days)  
  
Rating: If you can watch DAYS, you can read this. If there is a rating change, a link to the chap. will be provided.   
  
Disclaimer: Days of Our Lives and all of their characters are property of Corday Productions and NBC.   
  
My Rant: Okay, I'm finally putting this up on FanFiction.net. Mostly to free up my website space. This was started way back in Oct. of 1999, and I haven't decided if it's finished yet or not. Reviews are always welcome!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 131  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The week passed, and Eric went in to get his check up. Lexi was pleased to tell him that he was almost completely healed. She told him he could slowly start getting back to his usual activities. He was to stay out of work for one more week, not to pick up anything too heavy, and still try and relax. Eric sat on the table in front of Lexi, Greta stood behind him. "Okay, what do you mean exactly by taking it easy?" He looked over at Greta and then back to Lexi, "Try to be specific, because mom over here," he said pointing at Greta, who gave him a dirty look. "Takes everything, very literally, and way to far."   
  
"Hey, I am just following doctor's orders. He's the one that doesn't want to follow them."   
  
Lexi smiled at him, "Well what is it that you want to do that she isn't letting you?" She asked curious.   
  
Eric smiled, but couldn't figure out how to say it. He tried a few times, and Lexi just stood there looking at him, and then waved her hand in a circling motion, trying to get him to spit it out. "Okay, okay. Lexi, I 'miss' my wife!"   
  
Lexi almost laughed, and saw Greta hit him on the back of his shoulder, as she blushed slightly. "That wouldn't really be considered relaxing, would it?" Eric sighed. "Okay, you get dressed. Greta, come with me, and I'll get you some more info." The two girls left him, to change back into his clothes.   
  
Lexi gave Greta some papers with more information on the exact restricts, and then she turned to her, "Okay, I wanted to talk to you alone. Especially after what Eric asked."   
  
"What? What's wrong?"   
  
Lexi smiled, "I know you are worried about him still, but he's making excellent progress. He's basically all healed. The only reason I still have restrictions on him, is because I know if I don't he will over do it, and go and try and run a marathon." Greta laughed slightly, Lexi was right. "So, is there any other reason, that you have, for not wanting to 'be' with your husband?"   
  
Greta looked at her strangely, "No, not at all, why?"   
  
"Well I wanted to make sure, because, as long as you don't over do it...." She said trailing off.   
  
Greta's smile widened, "Oh, is he going to be surprised."   
  
"Well I'll let you tell him anyway you choose." She said with a wink and then excused herself to go see her next patient.   
  
She stood in the hall thinking about how she would do just that, but jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned quickly to find Eric. "Hi."   
  
"Hi." He said, "Ready to go?" She smiled up at him, and nodded yes. The two walked towards the elevator and out of the hospital.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They got home, and Eric was happy that Greta didn't protest when he decided to head for the living room, and not back up to bed. "How about an early dinner?" She asked as she walked towards the kitchen.   
  
"Sounds good, don't suppose you will let me help."   
  
She smiled, "I'll let you cut up the veggies."   
  
He was into the kitchen in no time, and sitting on the stool next to the island. Greta gave him the cutting board and knife. Then went to get the veggies out. "I'm thinking chicken soup, but you'll have to have store noodles and not homemade. Don't feel like making them."   
  
He smiled, "I think I'll live." She then got the chicken out of the fridge and then filled a large pot with water, setting it on the stove and turned it on. Soon Eric had all the vegetables cut up, and Greta shooed him away into the living room. Once she got everything done, she left it all cooking on the stove and moved towards the couch with Eric.   
  
"So whatcha watching?" She asked as she leaned in against him. He smiled at her, and moved to cross his feet on the coffee table.   
  
"Nothing, there's nothing on. But that's nothing new. I'm so sick of watching TV. How about after dinner we go out somewhere." He said looking down at her, a hopeful look on his face.   
  
She smiled at him, "Nope, sorry. I think after dinner you should head on up to bed. Lexi might have lifted some restrictions..."   
  
"Greta! I've been in bed way, way too long. I'll get bed sores!"   
  
She lightly swatted his shoulder, "You will not. Besides, I'll go with you."   
  
"Not that, that doesn't sound great. But, what are we going to do? I'm really sick of being in bed."   
  
She smiled at him, she tried to think of something, something that would make him at least agree. Even though she had other plans. She thought, "Hmmm, well... ummm... board game?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Monopoly, Life, Trivia Pursuit? Cards even."   
  
He laughed, then looked at her serious, "Cards. How about a rousing came of strip poker?" He asked her, knowing she would roll her eyes and say no.   
  
She smiled at him, "Okay."   
  
He starred at her in disbelief, "What?"   
  
"I said, okay. We can play strip poker."   
  
"But, but... we can't do..."   
  
"So?" She asked innocently, teasing him greatly. *This is going to be fun.* She thought to herself.   
  
He was torn, he really wanted to, but at the same time, he was already having a difficult time with not being able to 'have' her, let alone play a game that so easily leads to.... he tried not to think about it. "Ohhh kay. It'll be fun, and... interesting." She smiled up at him, *He has no idea.*   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 132  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta went and got out the deck of playing cards, and the two headed upstairs to the bedroom. Eric wasn't so sure if this was really a good idea. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her naked before, tons of times now, especially since they had gotten married. But the last time he saw her completely naked, was well... *The night before the coronation.... over 3 weeks ago.*   
  
Eric sat down on the bed, "So, are you sure you want to play strip poker?" He asked her again, part of him hoping yes, and another part hoping that she was just kidding.   
  
"Yeah, we never have, and it sounds like fun, and something you can do and be in bed and relax." She replied. Eric sighed, *Relax, yeah, how?*   
  
Greta came over to the other side of the bed, and started to shuffle the cards, "Regular five card draw or seven card stud?" She asked him with a smile.   
  
"Five card."   
  
"Anything wild?"   
  
"Nah, let's just play normal." She nodded okay, and continued shuffling the cards, thinking about what all she could do, and thinking she was going to have so much fun.   
  
She then dealt out the cards, and then picked up her hand. She had a pretty good hand, two five's and two ten's. Sure there was a lot he could beat her with, but without using wild cards it became less likely. *Do I want to win or lose?* She asked herself. She smiled, and decided she wanted to win a few first. She kept the four cards and took one new one, it was an ace. She gave him the three he asked for, and then they showed the cards, and she won. "Okay, take something off." She said with a smile.   
  
He smiled, and reached down and took of his one sock and flung it to the floor. She shook her head, and then he picked up the cards and started to shuffle them, then dealt them out. They went through a few more rounds, each removing small articles of clothing here and there, until they were both finally down to their last few articles of clothing. Greta still had her shirt, bra, and underwear on. Eric was down to his pants, boxers and T-shirt.   
  
Greta smiled as she looked at her cards, and held them up to his two pair, "Full house!"   
  
Eric groaned, "Okay, okay, you win." He said and pulled off his T-shirt throwing it to the floor. Her large smile turned serious as she watched him, her eyes moving over his chest, and then settling to his right side. The bandages were finally gone, but the stitches were still there, as well as a scar she knew he was always going to have. He caught her staring at him, and followed her gaze. "It looks a lot worse than it is." He told her. She sat down her cards and then moved closer to him, and laid her hand over the spot. She closed her eyes, and laid her head on his chest. Eric felt the mood in the room change from funny, happy, banter to a much more serious tone. He hugged her to his chest, and she pulled her hand away slowly, but only then to lean in, and her lips touched the same spot lightly. Placing a gentle kiss to the spot that was pierced by the bullet that almost took him away from her. She felt him shiver slightly against her, and she looked up into his eyes. His hand came down to lightly cup the side of her face and then pull her up to him, and then he kissed her. The kiss grew much more passionate, very quickly, and he broke away out of breath. "We better get back to the game." He told her.   
  
She thought about it for a second. *Game or go with it?* And she made her decision. She moved herself up, and over, to straddle his waist, and then leaned back in to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck.   
  
Eric's mind and body were swimming, *What is she doing?* He asked himself, as he let himself just enjoy the kiss, but his body was already starting to react to her. He pulled away, and pushed her softly away from him, "Greta... what are you doing?"   
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked trying to move back to kiss him.   
  
"It looks like you are trying to tease the hell out of me, because in a minute or so you are going to stop, because going further wouldn't be 'relaxing' enough for me."   
  
She smiled at him, "Actually, Lexi told me.... as long as we don't over do it...." She let it hang in the air.   
  
He stared at her open mouthed, and then her words registered in his brain. Soon she found herself on her back, and him on top of her, his mouth descending on hers, kissing her roughly. His lips then trailed down her cheek to her neck, and then up to her ear, "You tease." He said, his warm breath going over her, making her shiver slightly. The corners of her mouth curled into a slight grin, and then she pulled his mouth back to hers, and then shoved her tongue into his mouth making him groan. He pulled away from her, and sat back. He then pulled her up slightly, and his hands went to her shirt, and lifted it off of her, throwing it to the floor. Soon her bra followed, and with a quick lift of her hips, her underwear was there as well. Then he looked at her, his eyes traveling over her, his hand came down, and his finger tips lightly made a trail from her cheek down her body, and then back up. "I missed you." He said softly.   
  
She smiled up at him, and then moved up, to rest herself on her knees as well. "I missed you too." She said, then kissed him. Her hands then moved down his front. The one lightly tracing the wound once more, but then moved down, to his pants. She undid the button, then the zipper slowly. Then her hands moved inside the waist band of both that and his boxers, and then pushed them down his legs. He helped her, and then kicked them off.   
  
His hands came up to rest on the sides of her face, "I love you." He told her, pulling her in for another passionate kiss. Eric then moved his arms down around her, pulling her against him.   
  
She broke away slightly, "I love you too," She said softly, and then pulled him down with her to the bed, her lips going back to his, her arms wrapping around him.....   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
For NC-17 Part, Go Here: http://eric_greta.tripod.com/chap132NC17.htm  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He rolled onto his side, pulling her with him, hugging her tightly. Her left leg wrapped around him, keeping him against her. Her hand came up to softly wipe the tears away from his face. His soft smile, then moved to her face as well, kissing away the wetness on hers. "I think our hearts needed that more than our bodies did." He said softly to her, his fingers traveling over the soft skin of her back.   
  
She laid her head on his shoulder, "I think you are right." She said as her hand laid itself over his heart to feel the rhythm below. They laid there quietly, happy in the after glow, happy to be together once again. It was so quiet for awhile, that Eric thought she had fallen asleep, until her soft voice almost made him jump. "Eric?"   
  
"Yeah," he said, his hand moving slowly over the skin of her arm.   
  
"I've been thinking."   
  
"Really?" he said, "That's new."   
  
She hit his chest playfully, "Funny."   
  
"I was totally kidding." He pulled her face gently up to his, for a soft kiss, "What have you been thinking about?"   
  
"Well..." She didn't know how to even approach the subject, "We both have great jobs, and everything is going really well with them." He nodded in agreement, and motioned for her to continue. "And I'm out of school, have been for awhile."   
  
"Yeah." He said, waiting for her to get to her point, but smiling as he knew she was trying to work her way to something, something important.   
  
"And we have this wonderful, perfect house..."   
  
"Yeah." He said again, agreeing with her.   
  
"And life is so precious and too short to waste time..." She said hugging him lightly.   
  
He pulled her against him, hugging her tighter, as a response in agreement.   
  
"That, well... Ummm..." She was stuck, "Uhhh, would you, ummm..."   
  
"Greta... what?" He said turning to her, getting her to look into his eyes, as they turned on their sides facing each other. "Tell me." He said softly.   
  
"I know you said before you wanted too, and I said not yet, that there was so much still to do and everything but, now... well everything is perfect.. and..." She said it all so fast.   
  
He smiled, she looked so nervous, and his brain tried to figure out for her what she was trying to get at, and then a large smile formed on his face, "Greta?" He asked, stopping her from rambling. She looked at him. "Are you trying to ask me, if we should try and have a baby?" The smile that formed on her face, confirmed his suspicion.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 133  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta smiled at Eric, and he smiled back. "So is that what you are asking?" She smiled again and nodded. His smiled widened and he pulled her against him, and kissed her lightly. "Why do you seem so worried to ask me if I think we should have a baby?" He asked her, tilting her face up to look at her.   
  
"Well, I knew you wanted to before, but I wasn't sure if you still felt that way."   
  
"Greta, I'd love to start a family with you." He said, and leaned in and kissed her again. She continued with the kiss, and he rolled pulling her on top of him. He then pulled away slightly, "Only, are you really sure you are ready? I know that a little while ago you weren't. So, if this is just because of what happened to me, and you are doing this just for me or a way to like... I don't know, keep me somehow..."   
  
She placed a finger over his lips, stopping him. "No, it's not that. I will admit, what happened, did make me think about life, and how short it is. But also, like I was saying before, everything is different now then when we last talked about it. I want to have a baby." He smiled at her, "Your baby, our baby." His smile grew wider, and he pulled her down for a deep kiss.   
  
He pulled away slightly to look up at her, and pulled some of her hair behind her ear, and caressed the side of her face. "So," he said with a teasing smile, "When can we get started on this project?"   
  
She laughed slightly, "Just about 2 weeks." He gave her a strange look, and she explained, "Well, my pack of pills will be done then, I just won't take them anymore."   
  
He nodded okay, "Well, until then, we have a lot of practice to do." She smiled, but it quickly faded, as she soon found herself rolled onto her back, and Eric once again kissing her deeply.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Those two weeks quickly passed, and they were both looking forward to trying to start their family. They decided that they didn't want to tell anyone, they didn't want any pressure and they also knew that it could take awhile, and that was if there was no complications. The only problem was, that work was not going to cooperate with them. Eric was sent on a photo shoot in Florida for a swim suit layout. He tried to get out of it, but there wasn't any way that he could.   
  
"Eric, it's okay, really. I mean, it's not like if we don't do it right then, it will never happen." She said with a smile, and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for another kiss. She pulled away slightly, "I'm just mostly going to miss you in bed next to me for the next couple of days." She said.   
  
"I'll call you, all the time. Also, thank goodness it won't be too long, I'll be back thursday, night. Well, really late. But that leaves the weekend."   
  
She smiled, "I'll get the wine, and pull back the sheets." He kissed her again, then pulled away, to pick up his bag. "I wish I could take you to the airport, but I have to finish this article, and have a meeting in fifteen minutes."   
  
"It's okay, Lucas has the limo for all of us that are going."   
  
She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Who's all going again, what models?"   
  
He smiled, "Are you worried?"   
  
"Well, I don't want any of those underage, unhealthy thin, skin cancer tan models trying to warp the mind of my wonderful, nice, caring, and loving husband."   
  
He laughed loudly at the words she used, "I don't think you need to worry." She grinned, she knew she didn't, especially after the next kiss he gave her, and the squeeze of his hands on her behind pulling her against him. He then pulled away, and took a deep breath. "I love you." He said, kissing her lightly once more. She said the same and then he was on his way out the door and to the airport.   
  
They talked every night when his shoots were done, and he would call her from his hotel room, as he was getting into bed. Wednesday night was no different. She picked up the phone, "Hello?"   
  
"Hi, I'll be flying home tomorrow, crawling into bed with you around, ohhh, two in the morning, and then friday after work..."   
  
She interrupted him, "Eric, I have to tell you something." She said with a deep sigh.   
  
He didn't like the sound of that, "What, what's wrong?"   
  
"I'm heading for New York thursday night. Their is this huge story I have for this big 'tado' on Friday. I need to get there early to get some interviews, and then I'm going to be staying for the after interviews and all kinds of stuff. I'm not going to be getting back home until monday morning." She sighed again, "Eric, I'm so sorry. I tried to get out of it, but Victor wanted me for the job, and I couldn't really say anything..."   
  
"Greta, it's okay. It sounds really important. This time, I'll get the wine ready, and have the sheets pulled down. We can be together monday night."   
  
She smiled, "Thanks." She said. "You know, the only thing is... besides wanting to start a family... I really, 'miss' you."   
  
"I know what you mean." He said running his hand through his hair. "It could be worse."   
  
"How?" She asked him, trying to figure out how it could be worse.   
  
"Well, we could be around each other, and not be able to be together. We have done that before, tons of times now. We are at least keeping busy."   
  
She smiled, "I'm not sure how much better it really is." They continued talking, as Greta got ready for bed, and then they said their goodnights.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric looked at Lucas like he was nuts, "What?"   
  
"I know, it's last minute. But Brian's girlfriend was just in that car accident, and he really wants to stay in Salem right now to be with her. I can't blame him for that, can you?"   
  
Eric agreed, "Yeah, but what about the others?"   
  
"Eric, London is not that bad of a place to be, it's only for three days, as long as the weather is okay."   
  
Eric sighed again, "No, London's not the problem. The problem is..." Eric again ran his hand though his hair, he had been doing that a lot lately, which wasn't good. Lucas waited for him to continue. "Greta and I have been traveling all over, and not able to see each other."   
  
"I know, but there's nothing I can do about that. This was not my idea, it was last minute. And Victor is the one that tells what articles he want's her on. We don't coordinate or anything, it just works out this way." They were interrupted by the opening of the door, and they both turned around to a smiling Greta.   
  
"Hi!" She can came over and gave Eric a hug, she looked up at him and saw his face. "What's wrong?"   
  
"Why don't you tell her?" He said turning to Lucas.   
  
"I hate to tell you, but I'm sending your husband to London today at five o'clock." Eric felt her slightly slump against him, he couldn't blame her, he felt the same way.   
  
Lucas left, and Greta wrapped her arms tightly around him, and hid her face in his chest, "Is there some cosmic force working against us or something? Like someone's sick joke, some person trying to drive us absolutely nuts?"   
  
He smiled, and titled her head up to look at him, "Well whatever it is, it won't win. I am going to get back from London, and you will be home, and ..." His smile turned slightly wicked, "Well, you know."   
  
"Mmmm, I'm not so sure I do." He looked at her strangely, and she grinned, "It's been so long!" They both laughed, and they decided to take a quick lunch, and then she went to work and he quickly went home to pack. And then he was on his way to London.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 134  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta sighed when she got her latest assignment, *Well it could be worse, I at least don't leave until monday. That means Eric and I can spend thursday through sunday together.* She thought as she looked through the folder of her next story. She would be flying to DC for a women's political conference, where she was to get some interviews. She remembered asking Victor if these trips happened a lot, because with all that was happening lately she was actually beginning to think it might not be a good time to start a family. He had laughed slightly at that, and told her no, usually most of the reporters stayed in Salem, it was just a busy time of year, and some of their other reporters weren't available for many different reasons. *So it's just my luck.* She had thought to herself with a sigh.   
  
She put the folder in her brief case, shut it, and then headed out the door, it was time to go home, make a frozen dinner, curl up in front of the tv with a pint of 'Ben and Jerry's' and then wait for Eric to call her. *How pathetic?* She told herself, but she also smiled, she couldn't wait to hear from him. She got home, changed into one of his t-shirts and a pair of his boxers, and put a frozen pizza in the oven. She was looking through the fridge for something to drink when the phone rang. She ran to it, "Hello?"   
  
{{Hey beautiful.}}   
  
She smiled, and took the phone back to the fridge with her. "You know you shouldn't call me at this time, my husband may pick up the phone."   
  
A loud laugh came over the phone, {{Oh, really? Has something changed in the day and a half I've been gone that I should know about?}}   
  
She laughed, "No, just teasing. I miss you, I can't wait for thursday." She heard a loud sigh on the other end of the phone, "Eric, what? What's wrong?"   
  
{{Well I should have been home by friday, unfortunately the weather is not cooperating. It's been raining all day, we can't get anything done until it stops.}}   
  
She took out a can of pop and sat in on the counter, and closed her eyes, "When will it stop raining?"   
  
{{Well the weather channel shows this huge green thing all around us, it's going to last for awhile. Maybe a couple of days.}} Another sigh, {{If it continues like this, I might not get home till monday. But at least we can be together then.}} He said.   
  
She rested her arms against the counter, and hid her face in one hand, "This cannot be happening." She said softly into the phone.   
  
{{What?}}   
  
"You will not believe this. Not only is Titan working against us, it looks like mother nature will as well. Maybe it's a sign."   
  
{{What? What are you talking about?}}   
  
"I'm leaving early monday morning for DC, and will be there for about a week." She shook her head, "Eric, it's a sign. Maybe we aren't ready to have a baby right now. I mean, look at us these last few weeks, how could we raise a kid like this?"   
  
Eric could hear the worry in her voice, {{Greta, this is all extremely unusual. One, this trip for me shouldn't have happened. Its just because there was that emergency, another photographer is on vacation, all kinds of things. Same for you, it's just a weird time right now.}} He stopped seeing what her response would be, but she didn't say anything, {{Greta, it's not a sign. Just another hurtle we have to go through, it's just making us see how much we really want this, want our family. You still want a baby, right? Or are you having second thoughts?}}   
  
She smiled, "No, I'm not having second thoughts, just some worries. I want this, just... I didn't think it would so complicated."   
  
He grinned, {{Greta, you do know that just being together isn't going to do it. It will probably take awhile, it could be a couple of months or longer.}}   
  
She shook her head, and stood up straight, "I know, I know." Another sigh came from her. "Okay, but... it's not just the whole baby thing either."   
  
{{What do you mean?}}   
  
She blushed slightly even though he couldn't see her, "Nothing."   
  
{{Greta.....}} He said, his voice telling her she wasn't going to get away with not telling him.   
  
"Okay, okay. I'm.... frustrated."   
  
{{Well that's understandable, I mean all this travel and everything, can push the buttons of anyone. I mean...}}   
  
She cut him off, "No. I'm not talking like that. I 'miss' you! I'm.... 'frustrated.'" She said again with more emphasis, and a slight whine in her voice.   
  
His ears picked up on the sound immediately, he loved it when she got like this. *My sweet, shy Greta, all turned on and nothing she can do about it. Well... she could...* But he knew she wouldn't, and stopped the thought, he wasn't even going to suggest it to her. All he could tell her was the truth, {{If it helps, I am too.}}   
  
"Sorry, not really."   
  
{{Didn't really think it would. But, just think... Think how great it will be when we can.}} Her mind wandered, and she began to think about it, the corners of her mouth turning into a mischievous smile as she did so. {{Greta?}} He asked after the phone was quiet for awhile.   
  
"What? Oh, sorry, just thinking." He laughed, and then so did she. They continued talking as she finished making the pizza, and then took it, the pop, and the phone with her into the family room. They both continued talking as she ate her pizza and he ate room service.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The week progressed slowly, and so did the London weather. Eric was able to get some work done, they found ways to get some shots here and there, and took all the photo's of the stuff they needed for the inside shots, but the outside shots were going to have to wait, and that meant so did he and Greta.   
  
Then saturday afternoon came, and the rain finally stopped. Eric got on the phone and got everyone going, they worked as quickly as they could. Clearing out the rain, setting up the lights, and praying for some sun. He gave Greta a quick call telling her that he wouldn't be able to call later, because it was going to be a late shoot, but she understood and just told him to hurry up and get his 'cute butt' home. He laughed hard on that one, and then quickly got back to work.   
  
On Sunday Eric was at the airport, he was trying to get a flight back to Salem. He knew Greta was leaving Salem airport at 8 am the next day to go to DC, and he wanted to get back before then, to at least give her a hug and kiss before she left. Only problem was, everything was booked, and the Titan jet was taking Victor to a conference somewhere. He sighed and sat down, then he had an idea, and took out his cell phone. He dialed a number, then waited, "Hi, it's Eric. I have a huge favor to ask...."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 135  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta sighed, and turned to look at the alarm clock once again. *Get some sleep!* She yelled at herself, it was already past midnight, and she had to get up at 6 am so that she could catch her ride to the airport at 7, and make her flight at 8. She flipped onto her stomach, and hid her face in the pillow. After a short time she screamed into it. She turned back over and stretched over the bed, she couldn't sleep. She couldn't sleep alone anymore, and not when she felt like this. She felt like she wanted to crawl out of her skin. "This is all his fault!" She said out loud to the dark room. "I never felt like this before we did anything, never felt like going out of my mind!" But she knew it wasn't true. She had these feelings before, maybe not as profound, but she had them. *Yeah, but I didn't know anything about how to cure these feelings before him.*   
  
She ran her fingers through her hair, and rested one hand on her forehead, *I'm a little warm.* She thought to herself, nothing to worry about, just a slight increase in temperature. *Greta, go to sleep, you are already going to get less than six hours of sleep.* But it was no use, she was wide awake. Her mind and body no were near ready to fall asleep.   
  
She laid there a few more minutes, then pounded her fists into the bed. "Okay, count sheep." She told herself, started to count, but she knew it wouldn't work, but she tried anyway. But when she got to around 27 she stopped, she heard a noise downstairs. She stopped and let her ears listen, maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her. But then she heard it again, and her heart stopped. Someone was in the house. She slowly got out of bed, and moved to the closet, she took out Eric's baseball bat, and then slowly opened the bedroom door. She saw the foyer light on, and she carefully moved towards the stairs, the bat in her hands ready to swing at anything that moved. She heard another noise, stopped, and then peaked around the corner, and her heart stopped. "Eric?" She just about screamed.   
  
He turned around, "Greta? What are you doing up?" But he didn't get an answer because he soon found her lips on his, her arms going around him, and with a slight jump, her legs were wrapped around his waist. He moaned into the kiss as his arms went around her. Her hands were frantic, they were already unbuttoning the buttons on the front of his shirt, but it wasn't happening fast enough. And soon he heard the sound of buttons hitting the walls as she basically ripped it from his chest. "Greta..." He said slightly out of breath from her kisses.   
  
She jumped off him, her hands at the buckle of his belt, and she pulled him to the stairs, flicking the light as she went. She pulled and he followed her up the stairs. They almost fell into the bedroom, as their lips met again, his hands moving to quickly remove the T-shirt that she wore. Her hands removed his belt, and then he found his pants in a heap at his feet along with his boxers. "Greta..." He said again, he had seen her somewhat like this before, but never this much. He looked into her eyes, from the small amount of light that came in from the moon outside the window. His hands at the sides of her face. *God.* His mind thought, the desire and want in her eyes was so profound, it drove him crazy. "I want you." He told her, lightly pushing her back towards the bed.   
  
She responded with a wicked grin, "I want you too, couldn't you tell?" Her voice was deep and slightly husky, it made his knees weak.   
  
"You do have to get up in a couple hours." He remind her, as they both fell to the bed.   
  
"So? I'll sleep on the plane." She said kissing his shoulder and chest, making him moan slightly.   
  
He brought her up for another kiss, and she pushed him to his back and rolled on top, kissing him harder, moving her fingers through his hair. "How did you get home?" She asked breathing into his ear, then her lips moving down his cheek to his neck.   
  
He could barely answer her, his own hands moving over her, and then he flipped her back onto her back, resting himself over her. "I called John, asked if he could send the jet to pick me up."   
  
She smiled up at him, "Thank God." She said pulling his mouth back down to her, her tongue slipping inside, tasting him.   
  
He moaned again, and pulled away, "Okay, before we get to far, are you sure about this?" He said then moving his own mouth to her neck, nipping at the skin lightly making her squirm against him.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
He looked back into her eyes, moving some hair away from her face. "Do you still want to try and have a baby, because uhhh, what we are about to do..." He trailed off.   
  
She smiled at him, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down closer, "I want to have your baby." She said into his ear, and then pulled back to look into his eyes.   
  
He had a mixture of emotions on his face, "Why is it that that is the most sweetest yet also possibly the sexiest thing you have ever said to me?" He asked softly, and then he leaned down and kissed her again.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
For NC-17 Part, Go Here: http://eric_greta.tripod.com/chap135NC17.htm  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric pulled her closer to him, his arms wrapped around her from behind, his face nestled at her neck, "You need to get some sleep, you have to get up in like an hour." He told her.   
  
Her fingers moved over his arms that were holding her, "Don't want to, missed you way to much to go to sleep, just want to feel this for awhile." She could feel his lips turn into a smile on her neck. "Besides, I won't be back here for a week." His arms gripped her tighter, "I don't want to go either."   
  
"I guess we will just have to wait a week to continue with our baby making plan."   
  
She laughed, "Well I think we did get off to a great start."   
  
"Mmmm hmmm." He said kissing the back of her neck. He then looked over at the clock. "Are you sure you don't want to get some sleep? You still have like 45 minutes."   
  
"Nope, I'm wide awake."   
  
He turned her around in his arms, and kissed her, "Well, in that case..." She smiled back at him and her mouth met his, and soon the passion was ignited once more. At 7 am Eric was helping Greta with her bags to the car that met her to take her to the airport. He then pulled her in for a hug, kissed her, and held her to him. "Call me when you get there."   
  
"I will." She said, and then she kissed him once more. Her hand traveled over his face softly, "So glad you got to come home for a few hours before I had to leave."   
  
He smiled, "So am I." They kissed once more, and then she was off to the airport.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued 


	28. Chapters 136-140

TITLE: DAYS Fairy Tale: Eric & Greta: Chapters 136-140  
  
WRITTEN BY: Heather Ferguson (fergus80)  
  
EMAIL: hferguso@niu.edu  
  
WEBSITE: http://eric_greta.tripod.com (from when Jensen was on days)  
  
Rating: If you can watch DAYS, you can read this. If there is a rating change, a link to the chap. will be provided.   
  
Disclaimer: Days of Our Lives and all of their characters are property of Corday Productions and NBC.   
  
My Rant: Okay, I'm finally putting this up on FanFiction.net. Mostly to free up my website space. This was started way back in Oct. of 1999, and I haven't decided if it's finished yet or not. Reviews are always welcome!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 136  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric balanced the phone on his shoulder as he carried a couple bags of groceries into the house. "Well, how much longer do you think it's going to be?" He asked into the phone, walking through the door, and into the kitchen sitting the bags on the table.   
  
{{I have two more interviews to get, they have been busy, and I haven't been able to get them to talk. This is taking a lot longer than it should. But both their secretaries said I should be able to get something by tonight at some point. Hopefully. If that's the case I'll try and catch the next flight home.}} Greta sighed.   
  
"All I have to say is Titan owes the two of us a nice vacation, we have been doing so much lately, and lot of it on the weekends."   
  
{{Yeah, a vacation sounds nice, but... at home.}}   
  
"Completely agreed. However, we probably won't get a weekend together till next, since it's saturday already."   
  
{{Maybe we can call in sick monday.}}   
  
He smiled, "As wonderful as that sounds, you can if you want, but I have an all day photo shoot scheduled." He started to put away the groceries as they continued talking. He held up the two bottles of sparkling cider and smiled. Now that they had decided to have a baby they decided to stay away from the real stuff, at least until afterwards. "Well, keep me posted on when you can get a flight out of there, and I will be here waiting." He could almost hear her smile on the other end.   
  
{{Does that mean if I walk in after midnight like you did last time, I'll get attacked by you like you did by me?}}   
  
His grin became wider, "Oh you can count on it." He received a slight laugh, "In fact, you can come home before then, I still will." He got another laugh, but he could tell by the sound that she liked the idea. They continued talking a little longer and then Greta had to leave to try and still get those other interviews.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta was happy that she actually got the interviews that day, earlier than expected, and so she packed up and headed for the airport to try and get the next flight to Salem. Only problem was, the airport was a mess, tons of other people were leaving from the conference as well. After a huge line she finally got up to the desk to try and get a flight. "When's the next flight to Salem?"   
  
The woman typed some info into her computer, and then looked back up, "Next direct flight is tomorrow at 2pm."   
  
Greta sighed, "Anything sooner?"   
  
The woman typed in some more information, "Well, I can get you through Chicago, with a two hour layover at O'hare. That leaves in, three hours." The woman looked at the computer, "But there isn't anything else sooner, at least that would get you to Salem any time earlier."   
  
Greta booked the flight, she hated the layover, but it was better than waiting till the next day to get out of DC. She made her way to a restaurant, sat down her bags, ordered a lemonade, and then took out her cell phone. She dialed, "Hi, it's me."   
  
{{Hi me.}} Came the voice on the other end, making her smile, {{Please tell me you aren't still waiting for those interviews.}}   
  
She laughed, "Thank God no. I'm at the airport. I've got a flight in three hours to Chicago, then a two over layover there, then to Salem. Best I could get." When she didn't get an answer from him, she got worried he got cut off, "Eric? You there."   
  
{{Sorry, I was just thinking. You said you had three hours before you leave there, and then the trip from there to Chicago is what, an hour or two?}}   
  
"Yeah, why?"   
  
{{Well...}} He was silent for a minute still thinking, {{Can you cancel the second half of the flight?}}   
  
"Probably, but why?" She asked confused.   
  
{{Well, saturday is only partly over, when you get to Chicago it would only be like what, around 8?}}   
  
"I suppose so."   
  
{{How about we spend tonight and part of tomorrow in Chicago. We can go out to a nice dinner, maybe catch a show, stay at a nice hotel.... then we can drive back to Salem tomorrow.}}   
  
"But then you will have to drive to Chicago tonight."   
  
{{Yeah, well I have plenty of time since you don't leave for awhile, and I still would have your flight time.}}   
  
She smiled, "Sounds wonderful."   
  
{{Okay, you go cancel the second half of your flight. I'll get some of my stuff packed quick, make some reservations, and will meet you at the airport.}} He stopped, and then thought of something, {{Do you need me to bring anything, or do you have everything you need in your bags already?}}   
  
"I'm all set."   
  
{{Okay, I'll see you soon. Love you.}}   
  
"Love you too." She said and they said good-bye, and she smiled, *I can't wait.*   
  
She finished her drink, paid, and then went back to stand in line. She canceled the second half of her trip, and then went towards the airport shops, trying to find something to do while she waited for her flight to Chicago.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 137  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta walked out of the gates at the terminal looking around at the tons of people all around her. *Where is he?* She was asking to herself as she kept looking and walking. Then she caught a waving of an arm and there he was, a huge smile going on her face as she rushed over to him as fast as she could through the crowd. She dropped her carry-on bag to the floor once she got to him, and threw her arms around him, and he picked her up slightly, her feet leaving the ground. He gave her a deep kiss and then pulled back slightly, her feet coming back to earth.   
  
"Missed you." He said, hugging her tightly. She smiled up at him, and kissed him again. "Let's go get your bags and get out of here." She agreed and luckily without to much trouble they had her bags and were taking them out to the parking lot. They packed them up in the Jeep and then he was fighting the traffic, trying to get away from the airport. "Worst thing about Chicago... the traffic." He said as they tried to get on the toll way.   
  
"So where are we heading?" She asked him, as she tried not to watch how he was driving in all the mess around her.   
  
"We are heading for the hotel first, thought you would like to freshen up first."   
  
She smiled at that, "Get some of the plane off me. Okay, where is hotel?"   
  
"Michigan Ave., right in the heart of Chicago, with all the shops, stores, and everything. The Ritz-Carlton right in Water Tower Place." He turned to her and smiled, "It's really nice, and it was lucky that I could get a room at such late notice. But then again... I did use some pull."   
  
She looked at him strangely, "What did you do?"   
  
"Well... uhhh." He looked at her a little worried, not sure she would like what he did or not. "Well, I did sort of mention the whole... royalty thing." He waited for her to get mad, but was shocked when she started laughing. "You aren't angry?"   
  
She laughed more, "No, it's about time that whole thing actually paid off."   
  
He smiled as well, heck they really did have a horrible time with the whole thing, "You're right. Well, I kinda said some stuff about that, and well, we now have one of the Deluxe Lakeside Suites for the night."   
  
She smiled, "Sounds wonderful, where are we going for dinner?"   
  
"I was thinking Italian, but if that doesn't appeal to you the hotel has a really good French restaurant as well, and I could cancel the other reservations that we have at 9:30."   
  
"No, that sounds great. Where is it?"   
  
"Spiaggia, that's the name. It's right on Michigan too, from what I am told it has the best Italian food in the city."   
  
She leaned back in the chair, her hand going out to rest on his leg, and she gently squeezed it, he smiled over at her. "So what are we doing after dinner?"   
  
"Well that's up to you. We could go dancing, to a movie, or anything really."   
  
She thought about it for a minute, "How about we have dinner, go back to the hotel for the night, and then tomorrow before we go back to Salem we can do something."   
  
His grin widened, "Sounds good, any reason you want to go back to the hotel early?" He asked already knowing her answer by the way her hand was starting to slowly move up his leg, making it extremely difficult to focus on the road.   
  
Her eyes twinkled at him, "Well besides the reason of really missing you. There is this whole baby thing we are trying to work on, that we haven't had to much of luck starting yet."   
  
He nodded, "True, very true." His smile widened, "Maybe we will be able to tell the baby when they get older that they were made in Chicago."   
  
She laughed at that, "Who knows."   
  
He then removed his one hand quickly from the steering wheel and grabbed her hand lightly at his thigh, "Greta... please..."   
  
"What?" She asked trying to sound innocent.   
  
"I'm trying to get us to the Hotel, and if you keep doing that... We won't make it." She removed her hand with a sigh, and he let out a deep breath. "Besides we are almost there."   
  
As a matter of fact they were there five minutes later. The valet took the jeep, and the bellhop took their bags and they made their way into the hotel, checked in, made their way up to the room, then Eric tipped the bellhop, and finally they were alone. Greta was looking out the widows of the room, out onto Lake Michigan. "What a view!" She said, with all the lights and the water. Then she looked around the room, "And the room, wow."   
  
"It is nice." He said walking around, she followed him into the bedroom, and then plopped herself down in the middle of the big king size bed. "Oh, comfortable."   
  
He stood at the foot of the bed, "Okay, come on, let's get ready and out of here before we both get ideas to just stay in and order room service later."   
  
She giggled and looked up at him, "Are you sure you don't want too?"   
  
"Gretaaaa..." He groaned, he knew if she tempted him enough he would just give in, and he didn't want too, *Really, I don't want to give in. Don't do it.* He told himself, as he tried to walk away and into the other room, getting his stuff so he could change as well.   
  
"But... Ericccc." She said whining slightly, in that way she knew made the little hairs on the back of his neck stand up straight. She saw him shake his head, trying not to listen to her. "This bed is so huge... I think I need help to get out of it." She said, and waited.   
  
He went through his bags getting stuff out. "Oh no, I know that trick. I go over and try and help you, and you will pull me in. I'm not falling for it."   
  
She hit her fists into the bed, and decided to give up, "Okay, okay, you win!" She said standing up and going to get her stuff as well. She moved past him and gave a soft smack to his behind as she went.   
  
He laughed, "Greta, what has gotten into you?" He asked teasing her slightly.   
  
She looked over at him straight faced, "Nothing lately, that's the problem." She said and then turned back to her suitcase.   
  
His mouth dropped open in shock, at realization at what she just said and meant by it. He swallowed hard, *Oh boy.* He shook his head, as another large grin spread across his face, *This is going to be a long night.* He thought as he got everything he needed and then started to change.   
  
Soon they were both changed, Eric in a nice suit, and Greta had on a long black slip dress, her hair pulled up, showing off her graceful neck. She walked out of the bathroom holding up her necklace. Eric took it from her, moved behind her, and fastened it for her. He then leaned in, and gently placed a few kisses at the back of her neck and down her shoulder. She closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly, "Now don't you start, or we won't get out of here." He smiled, moved to her side, took her arm and led her out the door.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 138  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They got to the restaurant, and were seated immediately. Greta smiled at Eric over her menu as the waiter left to go get their drinks, "I doubt they get asked for the sparkling cider that much here."   
  
He laughed, "I bet you are right, but we agreed, right?"   
  
"Yeah, nothing until afterwards. Besides, I don't need alcohol to feel lightheaded," She said reaching out for his hand, "That's what you are for." She got a smile as a reply and then she started to look at her menu. It all looked so wonderful, she wasn't sure what to order.   
  
They finally decided what they wanted and when the waiter came back over they ordered and then they started to talk. Greta told him all about the interviews that she got, and that she was actually very interested in everything that she did in DC. Their salads and soup came, and Eric began to tell her about some of the shoots that he had been doing, along with the big one that he had scheduled for monday. Soon the main course was out, and they didn't talk to much. "Oh, this is good." Greta said as she ate, and he just nodded in agreement. "Italian, was definitely the way to go."   
  
They continued with their meal, and Eric told her about some of the things that were happening in Salem while she was gone. She laughed as he described how Belle had practically dragged Marlena all over town looking for the perfect dress for the Last Blast. "I'm sure my mom was wishing you had been home."   
  
"Why?" Greta asked quizzically.   
  
"Well, she tried getting Sami to take her, but Sami had to much to do with Will, work, and some other excuse. Which I'm sure was made up, cause Sami knows how Belle gets." Greta laughed. "And Mom was about ready to pull her hair out."   
  
"I would have taken her shopping, it would have been fun."   
  
He gave her a strange look, "Have you been shopping with Belle? I mean for something that she considers to be as important as life or death?"   
  
Greta giggled, "Okay, no. But I still would have." He smiled, he knew she would have, and she probably would have enjoyed it. "Maybe I can next time."   
  
They continued talking, and soon they were done, and the waiter came back over, removed their plates then came back to the table with the dessert cart. "Could I interest you in one of our desserts?" He asked the couple.   
  
The two looked at each other, and at the cart, it all looked wonderful. Eric smiled at her and then looked up at him. "Is there any way we could get it to go?"   
  
The waiter smiled, "Of course."   
  
Greta grinned, and pointed at the one she wanted, Eric did the same, and the waiter left to go and get them their desserts, packed to take back with them to the hotel. "Figured we could have a late night snack later." He told her.   
  
She nodded, "That's perfect, cause right now, I'm soooo full. But it also looked soooo good!" He agreed. Not to long after they were back at the hotel, walking through the door to their room. Eric shut it and locked it behind him, as Greta walked in kicking her heels off into the corner and walking barefoot back over to the window. Eric put the desserts in the small fridge and then walked over to her, taking his suit coat off in the process and putting it over the couch.   
  
His hands lightly rested on her shoulders, then moved his fingers up over her neck lightly, and removed her necklace. He placed it on the table next to the couch, and then moved back to her. His arms moving around her, holding her to him, and then he leaned in and kissed her neck gently, and left kisses down her neck to her shoulder.   
  
She sighed, closing her eyes, and felt his one hand move up to the back of her head, removing the hair clip she had there. Her hair fell down over her shoulders, and his hand moved it all to the side as his mouth continued to make her sigh and enjoy the sensations running though her body as he continued. She turned in his arms, and wrapped hers around his neck. She leaned up and kissed him, her hands going into his hair. His moved around her, and up her back to the zipper of her dress, and then pulled it down softly. His hands then moved inside her dress, feeling her soft skin under his finger tips. She broke the kiss, looking into his eyes, a small smile playing on her lips. Her hands then moved to his shirt, and she took and slowly unbuttoned each button. His hands moved to the straps of her dress, and dragged them with a finger off her shoulders. The dress bunched up over her arms, but fell enough revealing the black lace of her bra.   
  
Once she was done getting his shirt off him, she lowered her arms, and the dress fell to the floor. He leaned down slightly and picked her up in his arms, and carried her back to the bedroom. He lowered her down into the middle of the bed and then crawled over her. Her arm moved up to the back of his neck, pulling him down to her mouth. Their lips moving, as he settled himself over her. She pulled away slightly, looking into his eyes, "Make love to me." She told him, he responded by kissing her again, and that is exactly what they did.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Much later, Eric was laying on his side next to Greta, his head resting over her stomach as she giggled at him, as his fingers lightly trailed over her skin further down her stomach. "What are you doing?" She asked him.   
  
He placed a soft kiss to her skin, making her giggle more, "Just thinking."   
  
"About?" She asked.   
  
He turned around, his feet moving down by her head, and his head moving back to rest on her stomach, and his eyes looking up over her. He smiled, "You'll think I'm silly."   
  
"Tell me anyway." She said, as her hands moved, and lightly tickled his feet, making him move them away quickly.   
  
"Okay, okay." He sighed, "Just thinking about how someday soon, our baby will be here." He said placing another kiss on her stomach, eliciting another giggle from her.   
  
She looked at him tenderly, God she loved it when he got like this. "I love you." She said softly.   
  
He smiled, and crawled back up the bed, kissed her lightly, and then rested his head on her chest wrapping his arms around her. His fingers then lightly tickled her sides, and she started giggling again, "Stoppppp." She said as tears were starting to come to her eyes. Her hands reached out, and started to tickle him as well, and after a little, he finally stopped. "Thank you!" He just laughed at her, then kissed her.   
  
Then her eyes got big. "What?" He asked her.   
  
"Ohhh, we forgot something."   
  
He looked worried, "What? What did we forget?"   
  
She got out of bed quickly and ran into the other room. He was just about out of the bed, but she was already back in the room with a bag in her hands. He smiled as he realized what it was. "Dessert!" She said as she sat back down next to him, and started to open the bag. "Why don't you find something on TV, while I get this stuff out." Eric reached over to the stand and grabbed the remote, flipping on the tv, and found a late night talk show. He sat the remote back down, and she handed him his dessert. They enjoyed it together, occasionally feeding each other some of their own. Eric then took the trash and threw it away when they were done, and then came back to the bed. He turned to Greta and she laughed slightly.   
  
"What?" He asked.   
  
She moved closer to him, "You've got chocolate..." She said motioning to his face. He moved his hand to try and find it, but she caught his wrist, "Let me." She said.   
  
He smiled waiting for her to whip it off, but instead she leaned in, her mouth moving over his cheek and he felt her tongue brush against his skin. He closed his eyes as she did so, and moved to the corners of his mouth, doing the same thing. She then pulled away. "All done." She said, and he opened his eyes quickly, and looked into hers and saw the mischievous twinkle in them.   
  
"Oh no we aren't." He told her and tackled her on to the bed, making her emit a slight squeal, only stopped when his mouth descended onto hers.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 139  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They stayed up late together, but did manage to get out of the hotel early enough to go out and do some sight seeing before heading back to Salem. They went into some of the shops on Michigan Avenue, visited the Art Museum, and went to the top of the Sears Tower. They then had a long drive home, with each of them trying to keep their hands off each other. They finally got home around six, and made there way into the house. "Home!" Greta said dropping one of her bags by the stairs, while Eric dropped the rest of them next to it.   
  
"Feels good doesn't it?," he asked as he reached out for her, turned her in his arms and kissed her again. He pulled away, "To bad tomorrow is monday." He said.   
  
She grinned, "Yeah, but at least when we go to work tomorrow, it will be back in the same building again. Not in some other state or country."   
  
"Back to the same old routine, sounds wonderful."   
  
Greta looked at the bags, "Well, I guess we can unpack, get some dinner, and then relax a little."   
  
"Nope," He replied and she looked at him weird. "We have more important business to attend to first."   
  
"What?" She asked not understanding.   
  
His grin turned into a slight leer and she blushed instantly, but was caught off guard when he picked her up, putting her over his shoulder, making her shriek, and then start giggling as he walked up the stairs. "Now that I have you home..." He said as he walked into the bedroom and dropped her on the bed, making her giggle even more. "I plan on taking full advantage of getting access to my wife again."   
  
She sat up, and pulled him onto the bed by his jeans. "Mmm, and I get full access to my husband." She said as she unbuttoned the top button. Their grins stopped when their mouths met in a passionate kiss.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The work week went well, Greta finished her article and it was submitted for the next edition. Eric had more photo shoots, and got another photographer to take the shoot that was scheduled for Tokyo. He had almost went and tore Lucas's head off when he was first assigned to it. Luckily he didn't, because Lucas was the one who had freed up the other photographer, so that he could go. That meant the weekend was fast approaching, and so far it looked like they were both going to actually be home.   
  
"Well, it's thursday night." Greta said sitting down on the couch next to Eric. His arm went around her, pulling her next to him. "And, it looks like we are home free."   
  
"Yep, the weekend to ourselves, and no work. How long has it been since we had a weekend together? About a month?"   
  
She nodded, "Yeah, something like that." She sighed, "I swear if they do something last minute tomorrow, I'm quitting on the spot."   
  
He laughed. "I'm with you." She wrapped her arm around his chest, pulling herself closer, and hugging him. Slightly hiding her face in his chest, making him smile. Her nose caught his cologne, and she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She loved that smell, him and his cologne. He smiled down at her, "You okay?" He asked slightly amused at what she was doing.   
  
"Yeah why?" she said looking up at him.   
  
"Just curious as to why you were smelling me." She laughed slightly, then turned serious. She looked over at the TV, and grabbed the remote from him. "Hey!" He said as she took it. She then turned it off. "What are you doing?" He asked, but she didn't say anything, as she sat up. "Greta what..." But he stopped when she moved to sit over his lap, facing him, and wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, and she leaned in and kissed him. He returned the kiss fully, and then broke away, "What?" He asked confused as to what brought this on all of a sudden.   
  
"Well, you know... just in case they do decide to send one of us away last minute... we should make most of our time together."   
  
"Oh, I see the logic in that. I completely agree." He nodded at her, as his hand moved up into her hair, bringing her lips back to his. He then moved to the side, and laid down on the couch, bringing her with him.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay, okay, enough!" She said as she laid back putting her head on the pillow, trying to regain her breath. She pulled the sheet up around her, which he pulled away, as he curled up behind her, and kissed the back of her neck.   
  
"What?" He asked her, trying to sound innocent.   
  
"You say it all the time, well I am now. You're going to kill me."   
  
He laughed out loud, "Hey, you were the one that told me, the best way to have a baby was to have sex as much as possible. I'm just trying to live up to my part of the process." He said as he kissed her shoulder. He then thought about it, "Actually, I think this is the first time you have ever said that."   
  
She laughed, then yawned, making them both laugh, "Well you tired me out."   
  
He grinned, "Well, you started it, with the 'let's make the most of our time together'."   
  
She turned in his arms, and ran her fingers along his face softly, "Oh, I'm not complaining." She said and kissed him gently. "I just want some sleep."   
  
Eric looked over at the clock and then yawned himself. "That might be a good idea, since it is one o'clock in the morning."   
  
"What?" She asked him as her eyes got wide. She turned quickly looking, and there it was, 1:08 am. "Oh God, we need to get some sleep." She turned back to him, "Now give me back the sheet!"   
  
He grinned and covered them both, then pulled her to him, as they both decided they did need to get some sleep before the last work day of the week.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 140  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Friday seemed to move by really slow, but soon Eric was at Greta's office door, and waiting for her to finish up. "Come on, hurry up." He said as he waited leaning on the closed office door.   
  
"I'm trying, I'm trying." She said as she typed the last little bit, and then saved it. "I know it's the weekend, but geez."   
  
"I just want to get out of the building before anyone catches us, and ruins our plans."   
  
She smiled as she stood up, "And what plans are those?"   
  
He shook his head at her, "The same plans we will be having until the doctor gives us some good news, or we give up."   
  
She then shook her finger at him as she walked over, "We won't be giving up."   
  
He pulled her into his arms, and kissed her. "Good, now let's get out of here. Because Lucas and Victor are both still here... which means...."   
  
"Let's get going." She said as she grabbed her purse and then quickly exited the door and hurried for the elevator. She pushed the button, and they waited. "Come on...." Then they both smiled as the doors started to open.   
  
"Hey, Eric... Greta... wait up."   
  
They stopped in their tracks as they were about to walk in the elevator. "Can't we just keep going like we didn't hear?" She asked him, and he sighed shaking his head no. They both turned to see Lucas walking up to them with some folders and his briefcase. They sighed as he hurried up to them.   
  
"Glad you heard me." He told them, and they looked down, but then did a double take as he walked into the elevator. They looked at each other then to Lucas. "Thanks for holding the elevator, I'm in a hurry to go and pick up Will." He said. They quickly got into the elevator and Eric pushed the door close button. They smiled at each other in relief, as they made their way down to the garage.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Once they got home they found their way partially up the stairs, then awhile later they actually did make it to the bedroom. Then around ten o'clock they streaked through the kitchen grabbing pops, chips, and making some sandwiches which they then brought back upstairs with them. They ate while watching some TV. But a little mishap with some mustard, led them into their bathroom for nice long soak in the tub.   
  
Eric walked out of the bathroom, rubbing the towel over his head, "Vanilla, I smell like vanilla." He said with a slight sigh.   
  
She just laughed, as she tied her robe around her. She started to comb out her hair, "Live with it." She said and walked past him, giving him a quick swat to the behind with the comb.   
  
"Hey!" She laughed again at him. "What was that for?"   
  
"You complain to much."   
  
"I do not." He said, then looked at his hands. "I'm all pruney too."   
  
"See!" She said, and he gave her a dirty look, which put her into giggling. He rushed over to her, grabbed her comb away from her quickly, setting it on the table, and then pushed her back onto the bed, reaching out to tickle her sides. "Ahhhh." She screamed as her giggling continued. He moved to get his hands inside her robe to tickle her bare skin. Which made her laugh even more, some tears starting to run down her face. She decided to get him back, and moved her hands trying to tickle his sides, but he moved away from her. So instead, she tried another tactic, she moved her hands up and under the towel that hung around his waist. In no time the tickling stopped, and was replaced with his hands moving over her skin, and untying her robe. She smiled, and moved her head by his ear, "Much better."   
  
He smiled down at her, "I agree..."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta slowly opened her eyes, to find a pair looking back at her. "Morning." She said softly, blinking trying to get her eyes used to the morning sunlight coming in through the windows.   
  
"Morning," he said, and leaned in placing a soft kiss on her lips, his hand moving to her face, and brushing some hair away from her face. She closed her eyes at the soft touch, and turned her face into the caress, placing a soft kiss in the palm of his hand. "Actually, it's just almost afternoon, it's almost eleven." He said, his fingers going through her hair and then lightly trailing over her neck and shoulders.   
  
"Wow. How long have you been awake?" She asked him.   
  
He smiled, "Don't worry, just about five or ten minutes before you." He smiled, "You just looked so peaceful, so beautiful, I didn't want to wake you."   
  
She grinned, "Well we should get out of bed, get some breakfast."   
  
"Nope, I thought we planned to stay in bed all weekend."   
  
She grinned, and moved closer to him, "Well mostly, but not all weekend. We do need to eat and stuff."   
  
He sighed, "Well, I suppose." He kissed her, and wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her body against his, and then deepened the kiss. Her arms wrapped around him, and he rolled her onto her back, moving with her and between her legs.   
  
"I think breakfast can wait," she said quietly as her lips moved to trail over his cheek and then down his neck, as his mouth moved over her should and then down her chest. Their kissing, their hands, their caressing became more heated and passionate, and then the door bell rang. They looked at each other. "They'll go away." She said slightly out of breath, and brought his mouth back to hers. But it rang again.   
  
Eric decided to ignore it, and moved back to her, his tongue going into her mouth, her hands at his shoulders pressing him to her, and it rang again. Eric sighed, and tried to kiss her again, but was interrupted once more. "Ahhh."   
  
She sighed, "Can you get it?" She said, knowing he could get dressed quicker.   
  
"Greta... I have to wait a minute before I can go to the door." She grinned, and nodded. He rolled off her, "Try and get rid of whoever it is quickly." She nodded, quickly pulled on her robe, tying it as she ran to the door.   
  
"Hello?" She asked as she opened it. She was greeted with the backs of two people as they were starting to walk away, but turned once they heard the door.   
  
"We were starting to think that no one was home, or that you were outback." John said turning to her, and Marlena doing the same with a smile.   
  
"Hi," She said trying to sound normal, "Uhhh, just wasn't by the door." She said. Marlena looked at her smiling. "Ummm, what... what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting..."   
  
"Company? We know. We're having a last minute family lunch. Brady, Belle, and Shawn are meeting us at the Pub, along with Sami. We tried calling a half hour ago but no answered, so on our way over we decided to stop and see if you were home." Marlena told her.   
  
"Oh, I see."   
  
"So is Eric home? Cause we can all go to the Pub, our treat." She said.   
  
"Uhh..." Greta paused, she had no idea what to do.   
  
"Greta... what's taking so long..." Came the voice behind her and then stopped abruptly. "Uhh, hi, mom... John." Eric said as he walked up behind her in a pair of boxers, trying to partially hide behind her.   
  
"Oh great, you are home, then you guys can go to Lunch with us," Marlena said with a smile. John just stood their looking back and forth between the two, noticing the redness in their cheeks and how squirmy they were.   
  
"Well, actually... we were just about to have breakfast." Eric said.   
  
"Breakfast?" Marlena asked, "It's almost 11:30."   
  
John smiled, "You know what Doc, we can have a family Lunch with everyone another time, maybe dinner even. How about that, Dinner, Monday night?" He asked the two and saw the relieved looks on their faces.   
  
"Sounds great." Greta said with a smile.   
  
"But John, we could wait for them to get ready, or they could meet us at the Pub."   
  
John smiled at the two of them, "No, Doc. It's okay, really." He took her arm gently, "Sorry for coming over without calling, but we'll see you monday night."   
  
"No problem," Eric said.   
  
"See you soon." Greta said to them both. As John gently pulled Marlena back to the car. Once they were in the car and out of the driveway Greta shut the door, and turned back to Eric. "Oh, boy."   
  
He smiled, "Thank God we got out of that one." He said, as he reached around and locked the door, then smiling down at her, he picked her up, "Where were we?" He asked and she pointed for the stairs, and off he went.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What was that all about?" Marlena demanded once they were on the road driving for the Pub.   
  
John tried to contain his smile, but it spread across his face. "Oh come on Doc, couldn't you tell?"   
  
"Tell what?"   
  
He looked over at her, "They didn't want to go."   
  
"Well too bad, they haven't spent much time with their family lately, what with them being gone for work. And the time they are here, they spend together, all cooped up in that house. Heck they aren't even eating."   
  
John shook his head at her, "Think about it Doc. They have been married for six months now."   
  
"Yeah so? If you are trying to say they are still honeymooners, and everything,... well to bad. I miss Eric and Greta, so does Belle and Brady."   
  
He shook his head, "Marlena... you are talking about wanting them to spend time with family, right?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"What I'm saying is... they might be trying to make one of their own."   
  
Her head shot up to look at him at that comment, and then a large smile went over her face, "Do you really think so?"   
  
He smiled, "Well, maybe, maybe not. But one thing is for sure, when we decide to visit next time, we call and tell them first." She nodded in agreement.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued 


	29. Volume V: What Happen's After Happily Ev...

TITLE: DAYS Fairy Tale: Eric & Greta: Chapters 141-145  
  
WRITTEN BY: Heather Ferguson (fergus80)  
  
EMAIL: hferguso@niu.edu  
  
WEBSITE: http://eric_greta.tripod.com (from when Jensen was on days)  
  
Rating: If you can watch DAYS, you can read this. If there is a rating change, a link to the chap. will be provided.   
  
Disclaimer: Days of Our Lives and all of their characters are property of Corday Productions and NBC.   
  
My Rant: Okay, I'm finally putting this up on FanFiction.net. Mostly to free up my website space. This was started way back in Oct. of 1999, and I haven't decided if it's finished yet or not. Reviews are always welcome!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 141  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The weekend passed by quickly, and soon monday night was there. Greta was shaking her head laughing slightly as Eric opened the door for her as they walked into Tuscany. "What?" He asked her.   
  
"We are late," She told him, giving him that look that said she wasn't angry just slightly amused, but trying to sound like she was angry.   
  
"We got side tracked is all." He told her with a wink.   
  
She smiled as they walked inside, "Seems like we get 'side tracked' a lot lately."   
  
His grin widened, "Don't worry, they'll forgive us when they eventually find out what we've been up too." He said guiding her towards the table, after he spotted everyone at the one side of the restaurant.   
  
"Well there are the two missing people," Belle said standing up and rushing around the table to give each of them a hug.   
  
"Sorry we're late, work went a little long and then we had to change, and you know how women..." He was cut off by dirty looks from Greta, Belle and Sami. "Ohh kay, I forgot how out numbered I am."   
  
John laughed, "Don't worry about it, we were just trying to figure out what we wanted to order anyway."   
  
They sat down, and opened their menu's as well. "So, how is work anyway?" Marlena asked them.   
  
"Busy." They said at the same time, and Greta continued, "But at least the traveling has stopped, at least for the time being."   
  
"So, what has everyone else been up too?" Eric asked them looking around at everyone there.   
  
Belle chimed in, "Well, Shawn and I went to the Last Blast." Her smile grew wider, and a slight blush went on her checks, "And we are going out now."   
  
Greta smiled, "You are going to have to tell me all about it."   
  
"Oh she will, and it will take hours," Brady said rolling his eyes.   
  
Belle hit his shoulder, "So?" She said defensively.   
  
"Brady, don't you have news?" John said reminding him.   
  
"Oh, yeah, yeah right." He said, not sounding too enthusiastic, "I got accepted at Salem U for next semester. So I'll be going there in the Fall."   
  
"That's great." Eric said, "What are you going to Major in?"   
  
"Have no idea."   
  
"I know how that is," Greta told him, "Don't worry just take a lot of different things to start and you will find what you like." They all continued to talk and catch up on family gossip, Salem happenings, and had their family dinner. After dinner and dessert they sat for awhile continued to talk, and then said their good-byes. Eric and Greta then headed home, for some personal time alone.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Some more time passed, and next week was going to be the 4th of July. Which meant time off work, since the 4th was a Wednesday, Titan decided to be closed the 2nd and 3rd as well. The couple was looking forward to the time off. However, they weren't taking a trip anywhere, unless you thought of a trip as going over to Mrs. Horton's for the Annual Brady-Horton 4th of July Picnic. And this year Greta told Mrs. Horton that she would help her with it, which meant that Eric was helping too.   
  
"Oh don't start." Greta said as she sat at the kitchen counter going over the list she had in front of her.   
  
"Well you could have asked me." He told her leaning on the other counter.   
  
"I never said you had to do anything, I volunteered to help Mrs. H, I didn't say you had to do anything." She said as she ran through the items she needed to get and the things to do.   
  
"Yeah, but if you volunteer that means I have to too."   
  
"Why?" She said looking up at him.   
  
"Because, we're married." She looked at him like he had lost it. "Okay, but say I don't help. What will that look like?"   
  
"Like you don't want to help, which is exactly what you are saying you don't want to do. So then don't."   
  
Eric sighed, he knew he was caught. She was right, he didn't want to do it, but he didn't want it to look like that. "Okay, okay. What do I need to do?"   
  
She shook her head and laughed slightly at him. "Do you think you can manage to help set up the chairs and tables? Help me carry the food into the house and back yard, and fill the ice chests will pop?"   
  
He laughed, "That's it?"   
  
"Yeah, what did you expect? This is a picnic not a formal affair."   
  
"Well I thought I might get stuck at the Grill all day or something."   
  
"Oh no, couldn't if you wanted too. Mrs. H told me your grandfather always insists on taking over the grill."   
  
Eric laughed, "That's right, I forgot about that." He thought back to all the other years he had went to the picnics, "Those picnics have always been so much fun." He stood up straight and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle, and she leaned back into him, "Who knows maybe next year, three of us will be going together."   
  
She turned around on the stool to face him, "We can hope," she said and leaned up to kiss him.   
  
She then turned back around and he looked over her shoulder. "So what else is there to do?"   
  
"Lots. Tons of food to make, but mostly I just need to call people and see what everyone is bringing, and then fill in what isn't being brought. Need to get balloons, streamers, sparklers, etc....." She said going on and on about everything she needed to get. Eric listened, and actually did agree to help with a a lot of it, because after thinking about it, he realized it was going to be a lot of fun. And he had also realized something else as well, he was actually an adult. Not a person who is of legal age, someone who has a job or something like that, but a real grown up. He was now married, trying to have a baby with is wonderful wife, working a steady job, living in a nice house, and now helping to plan a family get together. His smile grew as the realization of everything actually hit him.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 142  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay, chairs and tables are all set up. Pop is in the coolers with tons of ice, what else do you need help with?" Eric asked walking into the Horton kitchen from the backyard.   
  
Greta smiled as was stirring the huge bowl of potato salad, "Help with this." She said pointing to the bowl, "There's so much in here it's hard to mix together." He laughed slightly, and walked up behind her, and his hands went over hers with the spoon and helped her to mix it all together.   
  
Mrs. Horton sat at the table, filling one of the vegetable trays with a large smile on her face watching them together. "I'm so glad the two of you came over so early to help with the picnic."   
  
They turned to her, "Not a problem, glad we could help." Eric told he with a smile, and then backed up, and lightly tickled Greta's sides before he moved over to the table making her squeal. He noticed Mrs. H was done with the trays, and he picked them up and put them over on the counter. "So how long do we have before everyone starts showing up?"   
  
Greta looked at the clock, "Well it officially starts in an hour, but knowing some of the people, I would say... soon."   
  
"Actually, Bo and Hope should be over any minute now." Mrs. Horton told him, "They were bringing over a lot of stuff and Hope wanted to help decorate."   
  
"Decorations!" Greta said, moving over to the bags they had brought into the house, "I almost forgot. Eric? Can you put the table cloths on the tables for me," she looked over at him batting her eye lashes, "Pleaseeeee."   
  
He shook his head with a large smile, "How can I say no to that?" He walked over and got them from her and then went out the door to do just that.   
  
Greta walked over to the table and sat down on the other side, and started to help lay out the trays of the hot dog and hamburger fixings. "Well, I was going to ask, but I don't think I need too." Mrs. Horton said to her.   
  
"Ask what?" Greta asked looking up.   
  
"How you are Eric are doing. But I can tell that you are both doing wonderful."   
  
Greta's smile got bigger, "Yes, yes we are." Then she turned around as she heard the other kitchen door open.   
  
"Hello!" Bo said walking over and giving Mrs. Horton a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry we are a little late, Thomas had a last minute diaper emergency." He then went to the counter setting down tons of bags. Hope was right behind him with her arms full. Bags in one, Thomas in the other.   
  
Greta got up quickly, and tried to take the bags from Hope, but was given Thomas instead. "Take him, take him." She said then went over to Bo, "He's going to passed around all day today anyway, he might as well get used too it."   
  
Greta held up Thomas, smiled at him, and he cooed at her. "Hi, Thomas, how are you?" She asked him, and touched her forehead to his, and then moved him back to her, holding him to her chest and hugging him. He smiled, and giggled. She sat back down at the table, and turned him on her lap so that he was facing her.   
  
"Okay, the table clothes are all on, and weighed down I might add. It was difficult I must say, it's slightly windy out..." Eric said walking in the backdoor, but stopped short when he saw Greta. She was playing peek-a-boo with Thomas, and he had just reached out and grabbed her nose, making them both laugh.   
  
Bo and Hope turned to Eric, and caught the look on his face, they then smiled at each other. "What did you weigh them down with?" Hope asked.   
  
Eric turned to her quickly, "Huh? What?"   
  
Her smile grew, "The tablecloths what did you weigh them down with?"   
  
"Oh, I found the table candles for later tonight, and just put them up early." Hope nodded and started grabbing some of the bags of chips and started to take them out back, after nodding at Bo.   
  
Bo grinned and walked over to Eric, and patted him on the shoulder, "I know exactly what is going through that head of yours."   
  
Eric barely heard him, as Greta had looked over at him, smiled, and then turned her attention back to the little bundle in her lap.   
  
"What do you mean?" Eric said turning towards Bo.   
  
"I can see the look on your face. The look that says, 'I wish the kid sitting on my wife's lap was ours and not someone else's'." Eric looked down, not wanting to admit anything. "Don't try to deny it."   
  
"I'm not." He said simply.   
  
"Well then? Have the two of you discussed it?" Eric smiled shaking his head, and went for the counter to grab some more of the food to take outside, and Bo followed him doing the same. They then went out in the back yard, setting them on some of the food tables. "Well?"   
  
"Of course we have talked about it."   
  
"And?" Bo said pushing him.   
  
"What?" Eric said, trying to dodge the questions he knew he was going to get asked. He didn't want to answer, he didn't want to give away anything, because he could just imagine the questions and pressure if they actually admitted that they were trying to have a baby.   
  
"Does she not want too? Because the look on her face in there, was just as priceless as yours." He said with a slight laugh.   
  
"Hey!," Eric said, then laughed, "We both want children. But Bo, remember, we've only been married 6 months now."   
  
"Uh huh, so you want time for just the two of you."   
  
Eric nodded, "Something like that." Eric let out a deep breath when it looked like Bo had given up on the line of questioning, and then went into ask how work was. *Dodged that one.* Eric thought to himself, and he just wondered how many more he could dodge the rest of the day, surrounded by friends and family.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The party started not to long after that, as everyone started to show up. John, Marlena, Belle, Brady, and Shawn showed up not followed too long by Jennifer and Abby. Doug and Julie were next. Everyone started to file in, and the music started going, and once Shawn and Caroline showed, the grill was up and running.   
  
Of course the grand kids were the main stars of the picnic. Abby, Will, and Thomas were passed around, to either ask tons of questions to or just hold and play with. Greta was beginning to believe there was a conspiracy going on, because Thomas kept getting passed to her or Eric, and each time one of them got him, they would look over at each other and smile.   
  
Greta had just handed the little bundle over to Jennifer, and walked over to snack table, where Eric was. "So what was that, the 20th time now?" He asked her.   
  
She leaned against him and put her face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and then she looked up at him. "At least. Do you think the Brady's and Horton's are trying to possibly tell us something?"   
  
He laughed, "What makes you think that?" He said then winked at her. "They are making it really difficult not to tell that we are well... trying." He said whispering the last word, so that no one could hear.   
  
She agreed, "Yeah, and you know what the big problem is?"   
  
"What?" He asked her looking confused, she seemed so serious, but he relaxed once he saw the huge smile on her face.   
  
"Thomas is just so adorable!"   
  
He held her tighter, hugging her. "Come on, let's get some of this food. Then I think there might be some dancing soon. And you know how everyone gets into the dancing." She laughed remembering the last picnic, and the square dancing.   
  
"I can't wait!" She said, and then grabbed at plate.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 143  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The picnic was progressing nicely, people were dancing, singing, eating, and of course talking about anything and everything. Eric took another bite of his potato salad, as Sami continued talking across from him about how work was going. "So, work is well, how about you and Brandon?" He asked her, giving her that questioning look.   
  
She sighed slightly, looked down at the table, took a drink of pop, then looked back up at him, "It's... okay."   
  
"Just okay? That doesn't sound good, what's wrong?"   
  
"Well, everything is basically okay. I mean, we are getting along fine, great even, it's just that..."   
  
He titled his head to the side, "Just..."   
  
She took a deep breath, "We keep getting into the same argument, and I don't know what to do about it."   
  
"About?" He prompted.   
  
She rolled her eyes, and stabbed her fork at her own salad, "Abe."   
  
He gave her a strange look, "Abe?"   
  
She nodded, "He has this thing against him, which he won't tell me about. We keep getting into an argument over it, because I stick up for Abe. I mean, I've known him like my whole life, and he just, I don't know. That's the problem, he won't tell me anything. So I get mad, he gets mad..... It's frustrating."   
  
"But everything else?"   
  
"Everything else, is great."   
  
"Well, maybe the two of you can come to terms to just disagree on that one little thing."   
  
She smiled, "Yeah, yeah. Mom said the same thing. But anyway. Everything else is great. Brandon and Will get along wonderfully. And," She said with a smile, "You won't believe it, but him, Will, and Lucas I might add all went to baseball game last weekend together as a guys day out. They wouldn't let me go."   
  
Eric laughed, and she smiled. "That's great. I'm glad that you and Lucas have finally worked out a lot of things, Will really needed that."   
  
Her smile grew, "Yeah so am I, I hate to admit it. But, Lucas and I use to be really good friends at one point, and I wouldn't mind getting that back sometime." She looked up to Eric's grin, "Speaking of which, there he is now." Eric turned to see Lucas and Greta over on the other side of the yard talking. "I wonder what they could be talking about."   
  
Eric sighed, "Knowing them, more than likely work." He said turning back to Sami, "Probably some article that he want's her to do, or some idea that she has that she wants to run by him." Sami's smile grew wider, and Eric noticed. "What?"   
  
"Nothing... it's just that... well." She shook her head, "Nothing."   
  
"No, no. I don't let Greta get away with that, and neither will you. What?"   
  
"Well, I know a little while ago you wouldn't have let any girl you were with be alone or near Lucas for one minute. And now... you just turned your back on him and your wife."   
  
Eric looked at her strangely, "Is that a bad thing? Or something I should know about?"   
  
Sami shook her head no, "Of course not, neither one. Just glad you are over that whole... fiasco."   
  
"Me too." He said, "I have been for awhile, and now I'm more happy then I could have ever imagined, and no one, absolutely no one will take that away from me." He smiled and so did she. "To happiness." He said raising his pop can, Sami raised hers and then clinked them together, both with large grins.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Awhile later, Eric jumped slightly when he felt a pair of hands go around him, "So what are the two of you up too?" Greta asked, then kissed the side of his cheek.   
  
His hands came up to grasp hers, "Talking." He replied, taking one of her hands and kissing it.   
  
She smiled and sat down next to him, "Is it a secret, or can you tell me about it?"   
  
"Happiness," Sami informed her.   
  
"Oh, what a wonderful conversation. Happy about what exactly? The party, family, friends, or life in general?"   
  
"All and more." Eric said, leaning into her, and then wrapping his arms around her.   
  
"Well, I see that Grandpa has been talking to Brandon since well... since I left him there to talk to you. I think I'm going to go rescue him."   
  
Eric's eyes went wide, "We've been talking for about a half hour." Sami nodded, "Go, now... hurry." The three laughed, and Sami picked up her plate and went over towards the Grill. Eric turned sideways to face Greta. "So, you help plan this great picnic for everyone, and then you go and talk about work with Lucas?" He said teasing her.   
  
She laughed, "You saw us talking huh?" He nodded, "Well, we don't always talk about just work."   
  
"Oh really?" He asked amusement in his eyes, "What else do you talk about?"   
  
She smiled, "Uhhhh, Will." He laughed, and leaned in and kissed her.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was finally dark out, and everyone gathered around, getting ready to watch the fireworks that the town set off at Salem park. They were far enough away to not be to loud, but close enough for a good view. Some people were sitting at the tables, others lawn chairs. Some were just standing and talking, while some sat on the ground. Eric was sitting in the grass, with his hand raised, "Sit with me?" He said taking Greta's hand. She nodded and he pulled her between his legs, and she rested her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck, and then looked back up at the sky. "Not to much longer."   
  
She grinned, "Today was really nice." She said, her hands coming up to hold onto his.   
  
"Yes it was, and still is." And then the first tester was up in the air, and a few minutes later the fireworks started. Everyone got quiet, except for the 'awhhh' and 'wowwwws'. Fireworks of all colors went across the sky, and soon the grand finally came. Will covered his ears with his hands, making some people giggle slightly, and Lucas reminding him to keep watching. Thomas however didn't notice because he was actually sleeping right through it in Hope's arms. And Greta just leaned her head back on Eric's shoulder, looking up at all the colors, feeling his around her, holding her. He squeezed her slightly, making her smile larger.   
  
Soon, it was over, everyone was back to talking, while others were packing up and getting ready to go home for the night. Greta turned her head to look at Eric, her hand coming to the side of his face. "How about when we get home... we make some of our own fireworks?"   
  
Eric's hand came to the back of her head, entangling in her hair, and pulled her in for a deep kiss, lasting probably longer than it should have in front of so many people, he didn't care. Once he finally pulled away, he spoke, "Definitely." He said, then stood up and offered her a hand. Pulling her to her feet and close to him, he placed another kiss on her lips. "Now, let's help get this place clean and tidy, so we can hurry home."   
  
"Nope, no need." Came a voice from behind him, making them both jump slightly, and realize that someone had heard them. Marlena smiled at them, "Hope and I have it, it's almost done. Not much food left anyway. Why don't you to go home, you did so much work this morning anyway. We can take care of it, besides you two have work tomorrow."   
  
They didn't even argue, they hurried and said their good-byes, and soon were out the door and on their way home, to celebrate their own Fourth of July.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 144  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Time continued to move quickly in Salem, and soon the summer was almost over, it was already the middle of August, and Titan was finishing up with the shoots and article's for the next month's magazine for back to school. And since that meant a little bit of down time before the next huge thing, Eric couldn't be happier. It meant that him and Greta could be together a little more often once again. Both had been working long hours, especially after Greta got a promotion. She was know in charge of coordinating all the current events and interview articles for the magazine, as well as writing big feature articles. Her DC article had gotten her noticed, and after a few other magazines tried to lure her away, Titan offered her a lot more. She was all to happy to stay and accept the new position.   
  
Eric shut the lab door behind him and walked towards her office, *Done for the day.* He thought with a happy sigh, also knowing that nothing was scheduled for tomorrow either so that meant he had a nice three day weekend ahead of him. He was just wondering how Greta's day was going. He got to her office, and smiled at the Secretary, one of her new perks. "Hi Liz, is Greta in?" He asked the friendly, freckled red head.   
  
"Yeah, she's in. She'll be happy if you could rescue her, her and Lucas have been going over the next issue's articles for over three hours now."   
  
Eric smiled, "I'll see what I can do." He said as he knocked lightly and slowly opened the door. "Hello?"   
  
Greta looked up from her desk, and Lucas turned around in his seat. "Hi..." She said with a smile on her face. Her hair was slightly in her face, and she tried to blow some it out of the way, "I'm swamped."   
  
Lucas gave her a look. "Okay, we're swamped. Victor want's this thing done by Friday night, and we are already finding major troubles." She moved some more papers out of the way.   
  
He leaned against the door, "Let me guess, the two of you are going to have another late night."   
  
"I'm soooo sorry. I swear I'll be home as soon as possible."   
  
He walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Okay, you better." He said with a wink, "You two don't work to hard, and Lucas..." He said, and he looked up.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Make sure she eats some dinner."   
  
Lucas laughed, "I will," He shook his finger at her, "Especially since she only ate a half apple for lunch."   
  
Eric shook his head at her as well. And Greta looked back and forth between the two of the them, "Geez, it's like I have two husbands."   
  
Eric gave her another kiss, this time to the top of her head, and then moved back to the door, "Okay, I'll see you late. Love you."   
  
She smiled, "Love you too, bye." She said and then her head tilted back down to the desk with the papers.   
  
Eric just shook his head, and walked back out and shut the door behind him. He smiled at Liz, "Well it looks like I couldn't save her this time."   
  
Liz nodded, "Another late night."   
  
"Yep." He said and started to walk to the elevator, "Have a good night."   
  
"You too," She said as he made his way into the elevator.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric barely heard the door open to the bedroom, "Greta?" He said sleep still in his voice.   
  
"Yeah, sorry." She said and turned on the small lamp. "I didn't mean to wake you up." She said moving around the room, quickly taking off her clothes, and grabbing a towel.   
  
"It's okay," He said looking at the clock, it was almost midnight. "Come to bed." He said with a yawn.   
  
"I need to take a shower." She said moving into the bathroom and he could hear her turn the water on. Then she walked back out, and started to brush her hair.   
  
"Take one in the morning."   
  
She shook her head, and set the brush back down, "Can't, I want to just wash this day off me. Good thing is, we did get all the work done, so I should be out of work early tomorrow." He nodded, and she came over and kissed him on the forehead, "Just go back to sleep, and I'll get in bed when I'm done." She turned out the light and moved into the bathroom.   
  
Eric yawned once again, rolled back over and fell back to sleep.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric took the next day he had off while Greta was at work at went and visited Sami at work, had lunch with his Mom at the Pub, and then went to Salem place for some window shopping. When he got bored with it, he made his way to Java Cafe, ordered an ice coffee, and then took out his cell phone.   
  
{{Hello?}}   
  
"Hi." He said with a smile.   
  
{{Hi yourself. So what are you up too on your day off?"}} Greta asked over the line.   
  
"Just visiting family, and window shopping. Do you need me to pick anything up?"   
  
{{Nothing I can think of.}} She said, {{I should be done here in about an hour or so though.}}   
  
Eric smiled, "Great, how about we go out for dinner and a movie?"   
  
But a yawn was issued over the line, {{Actually, do you think we could just stay in, order a pizza and get a movie or something?}}   
  
"Sure, I'll go pick out some movies, grab a pizza and meet you at home." He told her.   
  
{{Sounds wonderful, see you soon.}} She said, and soon she was off the phone and Eric was ordering the pizza and then on his way to the video store.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The two made it home at about the same time, and Greta went to go change into something more comfortable. A pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt, and Eric went and got something to drink, got the movie ready and then got some plates for the pizza. The two sat down, watched the movies and ate the pizza. Greta laid on her side with her feet up and on Eric's lap while he had his up on the coffee table. When they got through the second movie it was getting late. "Time for bed." Eric said with a slightly wicked grin towards her.   
  
She smiled slightly at him, and then yawned. "Bed sounds wonderful."   
  
He looked at her and tilted his head to the side, "Exhausted huh?" She nodded yes. "You do look like you need some sleep." He said and he moved her feet of his lap, stood up, and then moved over to her. He then scooped her up in his arms and started to carry her over to the steps.   
  
"Eric, I can still walk."   
  
"I know, but I haven't had you in my arms in awhile, I'll get you anyway I can."   
  
"I'm sorry..."   
  
He hushed her with a kiss to the lips as he made his way up the stairs, "Don't be. You have been really busy, it's understandable. Besides, we need to keep you healthy." She gave him a strange look, "Well, we are still trying to have a baby, at least when we have time to try." She gave a soft smile and nodded. He made the way over to the bed, and laid her down. He grabbed her nightgown and threw it over to her, and he changed quickly. She quickly changed, and then threw her clothes at him, hitting him lightly on the shoulder, making him laugh. She then yawned again, and curled up on her side, and her eyes were already starting to get heavy. He crawled into bed next to her, and curled up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "Good night," he said into her ear, and found that she wasn't going to return the statement because she was already out cold.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 145  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric smiled slightly, and buried his face back into the hair in front of him, smelling the slight scent of vanilla and roses. His eyes could tell that it was morning, because the sun was shining in from the window, but he didn't want to get up. He was to content to just sleep, sleep with her warm body curled up next to him. But he decided to open his eyes anyway just to look at her. Greta looked so peaceful, and absolutely dead to the world. His arm squeezed her gently, not wanting to wake her. She had been working so hard lately, many, many long nights at Titan since her promotion, and this next magazine was the first one out since she had moved up. Eric knew how important it was to her, and that's why he didn't complain about all the time she was spending away from home, away from him. But that was now over for now, and they had the weekend together, and some down time until the next 'crunch' time.   
  
He was just going to just watch her sleep, but had a better idea. He decided to try and slowly get out of bed, and get breakfast ready and surprise her. He slowly pried her arms away from him, and got her to turn slightly, so he could move out of bed. Once he got to a sitting position, he looked back over to her, and found her instead, now hugging his pillow, but still completely asleep. That is, until the phone rang, and she sat straight up. He quickly reached for it, as she started to look around in a daze. Her hand going out to alarm, trying to turn it off, which made him smile, and grab her hand, indicating the phone he was picking up. "Hello?" He asked.   
  
{{Morning, Eric. It's Lucas, is Greta there by chance?"}}   
  
Eric sighed, "Do I want to know why you are calling?" There was a long pause on the other end. "Lucas?"   
  
{{Eric, just please put Greta on, if she is there.}}   
  
He shook his head, and looked over to Greta, who had finally figured out what had happened, and was yawning. "It's Lucas." He said handing her the phone.   
  
She took it, yawned again, and then answered, "Lucas?"   
  
Eric stood up, and started to get dressed, he already had a bad feeling about this. *It's Saturday for Christ's sakes.* He thought to himself. He watched Greta's head nod, and her say a few things here and there. He zipped his jean shorts, and pulled on a T-shirt, then went back over and sat on the bed. She was running her hand through her hair, and didn't even look at him. He could tell she wasn't really happy about it.   
  
"But... Lucas... but... I know, but... It's saturday... what about..... what about Ken?.... or Bonnie.... yeah... uh huh.... but... but...." Then she gave a loud sigh, "Okay, okay.... okay... fine.... yeah... yeah... okay. Bye." She said and then hung up the phone, put it on the bed next to her, grabbed a pillow, and pushed it to her face and screamed.   
  
"What now?" Eric asked her, already knowing it was not good at all.   
  
She kept her face in the pillow, not looking at him, "I'm leaving, I'll be back Sunday night."   
  
"What?" he asked, not thinking it was going to be that bad, going in a few hours to work sure, but not going somewhere. "Where?"   
  
"Chicago, the limo will be over in a little bit. Lucas was supposed to go with Ethan to this magazine thing there or whatever. Well, Ethan can't go, big family emergency thing or something. Bonnie's on vacation, and Ken's son is in a baseball tournament. So that leaves me." Her eyes slowly looked up from the pillow, and he could tell she was trying to gage how angry he was. He slumped his shoulders, he wasn't angry at her, just upset at the situation.   
  
His hand came out to rest on her cheek, "I don't like it, but it's not your fault. I mean, I hate that I don't get to see you again, and more time apart. But what I really hate is how horrible this is all on you, you really need to get some rest."   
  
"Well, he did promise me I would have a three day weekend next week for all this." She then smiled, "And he did include you in that too."   
  
Eric grinned, "Well, we better hold him to that." Eric looked at the clock, "So when will the car be picking you up?"   
  
She looked at the clock too, "An hour. So, I need to hurry up and pack." She said quickly getting up, and getting out her suitcase, then moving into the closet grabbing things that she needed.   
  
"Okay, you do that, I'll make a quick breakfast, so you can at least eat something before you leave."   
  
She smiled, and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks." And with that he made his way down stairs to do just that. Soon, they were eating breakfast, and when they were almost done, there was a knock at the door. She sighed and they both went, and sure enough it was the driver. They hugged and kissed good-bye, and she went out the door, the driver carrying her bags and putting them in the trunk. Eric walked out with her, and the Limo door opened and Lucas got out.   
  
"Listen guys, I'm really sorry about this." He looked over at Eric, "I promise to have to back here tomorrow night." Eric just nodded. Greta gave him another quick kiss, said bye again, and got into the car followed by Lucas. The door shut, and soon the car was driving away, leaving Eric standing there, with a very weird and slightly familiar feeling. The only thing was, he couldn't figure out exactly what it was.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued 


	30. Chapters 146-150

TITLE: DAYS Fairy Tale: Eric & Greta: Chapters 146-150  
  
WRITTEN BY: Heather Ferguson (fergus80)  
  
EMAIL: hferguso@niu.edu  
  
WEBSITE: http://eric_greta.tripod.com (from when Jensen was on days)  
  
Rating: If you can watch DAYS, you can read this. If there is a rating change, a link to the chap. will be provided.   
  
Disclaimer: Days of Our Lives and all of their characters are property of Corday Productions and NBC.   
  
My Rant: Okay, I'm finally putting this up on FanFiction.net. Mostly to free up my website space. This was started way back in Oct. of 1999, and I haven't decided if it's finished yet or not. Reviews are always welcome!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 146  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta got home around nine the next night, and from just the look on her face Eric knew she wasn't in a good mood. And definitely not in any mood for anything that he had been thinking about doing with his wife since she had left. *Had the honeymoon finally worn off?* He asked himself, but then dismissed the thought.   
  
He followed her as she moved up the stairs, talking about everything that she did since she left, about how tired she was, and how boring the whole thing had been. She got to the bedroom, and basically stripped out of her outfit, surprising him only slightly, as she then walked naked into the bathroom leaving the door open. Which he held as an invitation, and followed. He watched her turn on the shower, and sat on the edge of the tub, and just watched her.   
  
He didn't care if she wasn't making much since, since he had no idea what she was talking about, but at least she was home, was there, was talking, and heck, she was walking around naked in front of him. That alone was enough to have a major effect on him, besides the fact that he hadn't been with her in a few days, and that didn't help him at all in trying to figure out what she was saying. When she moved back towards the shower, he got up quickly, and took off his shirt.   
  
Eric was about to take off his pants, when he got a strange look from her, "What?" He asked.   
  
Then realization dawned on her, and she gave him a soft look, "I'm just taking a really, quick shower. If you join me, it won't be quick."   
  
"So?" He asked her, trying not to let the sound of pleading creep into his voice.   
  
"Eric... please."   
  
He could hear the sound in her voice, the sound that she really wasn't in the mood, and also the sound that she was really sorry. He nodded okay, and moved out of the bathroom. "I'll be downstairs watching TV, just come down when you are done."   
  
"Okay." She said, and he could hear the shower door open, and then close behind him. That night they spent sometime watching TV, but Greta turned in early to get some sleep. Eric, however, stayed up longer and made some plans for the week. He decided he needed to try and get her back into a well rested, healthy, happy, and especially sexy mood once again, or it was going to drive him crazy.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was wednesday, and Eric just called lunch time on the shoot they were doing. He was quickly turning off the lights, and winding the film. He was a little later than usual with the shoot, and he was hoping that Greta was still on her lunch break or had waited for him.   
  
The week had been a lot less hectic so far, and his smile grew as he remembered last night. She had surprised him last night, after watching a couple stories on the news, he could sense that she kept looking at him, but he wasn't sure as to why. He didn't know if she wanted to say something and wasn't sure how to say it, or what the reason was. But soon enough it was clear, when she looked again, and he caught it out of the corner of his eye, he turned to look at her as well. And less than a second later, he found himself on his back, and her laying over him, her mouth attached to him in a passionate kiss. His arms had immediately went around her, pulling her tightly to his body. After just a few moments, she was pulling away. Which at first he thought as her thinking better of it, until she stood up, and started to run to the stairs, and called over her shoulder, "Well are you coming too, slow poke?" Even though she was well ahead of him, he almost beat her to the bedroom, and then tackled her onto the bed.   
  
He put the last roll of film into the container, and then left the lab, and started to walk to Greta's office. His mind still replaying the event of the night before. If last night was any indicator, Greta was back to her rested self, well mostly. The previous weeks of constant over time were taking their toll on her, she was still tired, and it looked like the long hours were going to be giving her the flu or cold soon. But, she was at least in a good mood. And good, wasn't the only word for it.   
  
She had been down right demanding the night before, and he loved every second of it. It told him that she had missed him just as much as he did her. They did so much that night making up for lost time together, that they actually didn't get that much sleep. Which made them both extremely tired in the morning, but at least they both had smiles on their faces if not droopy eyes when they made their way into work.   
  
Eric's smile widened at the thought, as he rounded the corner. He was about to say hi to Liz, but noticed she wasn't there, *Probibly at lunch.* He thought, and then started to turn and knock on Greta's office door, but it was already open, and what he found made the smile vanish from his face, as he stood their in absolute shock.   
  
Greta's one leg was up in the air, and she was bent slightly backward, her arms around the person holding onto her, their head over hers. Eric's eyes widened at the realization, someone was kissing his wife. He watched as the person slowly brought her back to her feet, their hand on the side of her face caressing it gently, talking softly to her, it made his stomach turn. He watched as her arms settled on the person's shoulders and her eyes opened slowly to look into the other's eyes. And then if he thought it couldn't get worse, it did, she smiled. She smiled at the face of the man who had just kissed her, she smiled at one Lucas Roberts.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 147  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric just stood there in shock, he couldn't believe what her had just seen, and he started to back up from the door. *No... no* His mind kept saying. He knew he should say something, confront them, heck bash Lucas's head in. But he felt like he was going to be sick, and he turned quickly and left, he went right for the elevator, got in, went to the garage, got in his jeep and drove. He didn't know where he was going, he was just driving, trying to get away, get away from that image in his head. That image of Lucas's hand on Greta's face, of her smiling at him. Eric's fist hit his steering wheel, and after driving awhile he was surprised to find that he had drove home.   
  
He got out of the jeep, and went in the house. He almost decided to go back and confront them, the shock having finally worn off, and turn into hot blooded anger. He wanted to hit something, throw something. He paced back and forth, and just decided he would wait, wait and confront her when she got home.   
  
He sat on the couch, his anger so high his body was almost shaking. *How? How could she do this?* He thought to himself. *Lucas has done it again.* He thought, *How the hell could Lucas take two of them? First Nicole, and now... Greta.* He couldn't believe that one. He didn't understand it, sure he could see Lucas wanting Greta, but Greta wanting Lucas? It didn't make sense to him. Wasn't she the one that told him that marriage meant everything to her, that he didn't have to worry when Lucas offered her the job a Titan?   
  
"When in the hell did this happen?" He asked himself, and then it made perfect sense. Well, he could see the signs now. Had Lucas been planning this all along? He thought. All those trips apart from each other, maybe trying to draw a wedge between them. Then this promotion for Greta, Lucas was after all still her boss. All the long hours at work, heck they did talk a long time at the Horton-Brady Picnic. The trip to Chicago, *No wonder it was so familiar.* He thought to himself, as he tried to shake away the thought of Lucas marrying Nicole in Chicago.   
  
Eric ran his hand through his hair, as the images kept running through his head, he tried to tell himself, it was just a kiss, maybe it wasn't what it seemed. But he knew better, he saw Lucas's hand on her face, he saw that smile. There was more than just a kiss between them, and then he felt sick to his stomach again. *Oh, there has been much more than a kiss.* His brain thought back to all the late nights she put in at Titan, how she had gotten home and immediately took a shower. How she had refused to take one in the morning. His anger flared, *What Greta? Worried I might smell another man on you? Or feeling a little guilty?* And was it that she had been tired all those days from working, or had she been making excuses not to be with him? Was last night not real? Was last night because she felt guilty?   
  
His stomach lurched at the thought of Lucas in bed with her, of his hands on her, of his .... he couldn't even complete the thought. Then he heard the door open, and he looked at the clock. It was already after five o'clock, he had been thinking about it for over four hours. He stood up and waited for her.   
  
"Eric? Eric are you home?" She called out as she moved into the living room finding him standing there. "There you are. Why didn't you answer?" She asked him a smile on her face, until she realized he wasn't saying anything and he had an angry look on his face.   
  
She moved closer to him, and reached out to touch his shoulder and he flinched and pulled away from her, "Eric, what's wrong? They told me you didn't show up for your shoots after lunch, what happened?"   
  
"Like you care." He told her.   
  
She took a step back at the tone in his voice, "What?"   
  
"I said like you care what I do."   
  
"Eric.." She tried to move closer to him, and reached out for him, but he took her hands and pushed her away and walked to the other side of the room. "Eric, what's wrong? What happened?"   
  
"As if you don't know." She shook her head, in a not understanding way. "I saw you."   
  
"You saw me?" She asked questioning.   
  
"Yes, you, him. I know." He told her.   
  
She shook her head again not understanding, "What? Know what? What are you talking about?"   
  
He was getting angry, and he yelled, "Cut the crap Greta! I know! Okay, I know! So you can stop pretending. I saw everything that happened today. So how long has it been? Huh?"   
  
She stopped moving closer and jumped slightly on every sentence he yelled. "What? Eric..."   
  
"How long!?!" He shouted at her again, his fist hitting the kitchen table, making her jump and move away.   
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." She told him, tears already starting to run down her face.   
  
"Like hell you don't. I can't believe this, I can't believe you would ever do something like this." He said, and shook his head, "Why?"   
  
She was shaking, looking at him for something to say, "I... I... don't understand."   
  
"Damn it Greta, stop pretending!" He hit the table again, then he couldn't take it anymore, "If you can't even tell me the truth now, after I told you I know, then I'm not staying here. I can't even look at you right now." He said and walked out of the room, he could hear her running after him, but he was soon out the front door.   
  
"Eric... wait. Let's talk about this. Please!" She yelled after him, but he was already in his Jeep and backing it out of the driveway, and soon he was driving again, leaving her there by the side of the road, tears rolling down her cheeks.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 148  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric sat in the park on an out of the way bench, his emotions were fluctuating. His face was streaked from tears, and now it was showing anger once again. *How could she just stand there and tell me she didn't know what I was talking about.* He had left almost two hours ago, and the sky was starting to darken.   
  
He jumped slightly when his cell phone rang, he almost didn't answer it, thinking it may be her. But he decided against it. "Hello?" He asked into the phone.   
  
{{Hi... Eric what's wrong?}} Sami's voice came over the phone.   
  
"I don't want to talk to about it." Came his reply.   
  
{{Come on, meet me at Java Cafe, Dot.com, or tell me where. We'll talk.}}   
  
"I'm not in the mood to talk."   
  
{{Eric, what the heck is going on?}}   
  
"Why?"   
  
A loud sigh came over the phone, {{Well for one I just got off the phone with Greta, she was sobbing like crazy. She's an absolute mess.}}   
  
"Good, she should be." He said, anger dripping from his voice.   
  
{{What? Eric, what the hell happened? She told me that she came home and you started yelling at her.}}   
  
"Did she tell you why?" He asked.   
  
{{She says that you never told her, and that she has no idea what you are mad about. What did she do that could be so horrible?}}   
  
Eric laughed, he laughed loud. He couldn't believe it, it was almost funny, 3 major women in his life, Sami, Nicole, and Greta, had all been with Lucas now. Sami and him had Will, Nicole and him were once married, and now Greta was having an affair with him. "What could she do that would be so horrible? You make it sound like she is just so sweet and great that she couldn't ever do anything wrong. Well she isn't the person I thought she was."   
  
{{Eric, what did she do?}} Sami asked him, the sound in her voice telling him she wasn't playing around.   
  
"Oh no, I think little miss perfect is the one that should have to admit what she did. She knows, I think she just feels too guilty about it to admit it."   
  
{{Fine. Fine. Eric, please go home and talk to her. I hated getting off the phone with her, she's almost hysterical.}}   
  
"I don't care."   
  
{{Eric!}}   
  
"I'm not going home, I might never go back. Heck, I'm thinking of going to talk to Mickey right now."   
  
{{It can't be THAT bad.}} Sami's shocked voice came through the phone. Then she paused, {{Okay, I see you aren't going to tell me, you aren't going to talk to me. Fine. But please just do me one thing.}}   
  
"What?"   
  
{{Before you do anything rash, please, please just talk to her. Maybe not right now, cool down first, let both of you cool down. But talk, please.}}   
  
"There's nothing..."   
  
She cutting him off, {{There is a lot to talk about, just don't do something that you will regret forever, and anything you are thinking of possibly doing, can wait. Okay?}}   
  
He took a deep breath and let it out, "Fine."   
  
{{Good. I'm here, just call okay?}}   
  
"Okay." They said good-bye and Eric put the phone back into his pocket. But it wasn't there long when it rang again. He took it back out, "Hello?"   
  
{{Eric?}}   
  
He rolled his eyes, "Mom, don't even start." His fists balled up, he hated to think this, but she was the last person he wanted to talk to besides maybe Greta. Because Greta was now doing to him what his mom had done to his dad.   
  
{{So I guess you figured out that Greta called here.}}   
  
"I just got a call from Sami, I didn't tell her, I'm not telling you. I want everyone to leave me alone. If you have any questions just ask Greta, because even though she may claim to be innocent in all this, she is far from it, and is lying to you."   
  
{{Those are very strong words,}} Marlena told him.   
  
"Those were a lot nicer then the ones I was thinking."   
  
{{Eric...}}   
  
"Mom, just stop, okay. I don't want to hang up on you, but I will if I have too. So, I'm saying good-bye now." Marlena sighed and agreed, and Eric turned off his phone, he wasn't going to get anymore calls tonight. He looked around, and stood up, he didn't know what to do. He wasn't going home, that was for sure, he didn't want to go to anyone's house, because he knew it would only bring on tons of questions, so he decided to head for the Salem Hotel. He got a room, and made his way too it. He laid down on the bed and starred up at the ceiling. The whole event playing over and over in his mind, and then the confrontation with her back at home. His life, the life that he thought was absolutely perfect was now spinning out of control, and he shuttered at the thought of starting all over again.   
  
Because this time, unlike with Nicole, this was a million times worse, and he knew that Greta was just simply someone that he could not possibly ever get over. He closed his eyes, a tear running down his face, "How could this happen?" He asked to no one in particular.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 149  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric woke late the next morning, it had been hard getting to sleep. He laughed sarcastically *I wonder why?* He looked at the clock it was after ten, he got up, washed up quickly and then checked out of the hotel. He knew he was late for work, but he didn't care.   
  
He went and got a quick breakfast, and walked to the park again to eat it. He checked his phone, and found five messages waiting for him. He played through them. Another one from Sami, one from Bo, one from John, and two from his mom. He shook his head, not one from Greta. Was it because she felt too guilty or knew he wouldn't talk to her?   
  
He deleted all the messages, and finished his breakfast. He threw the wrappers away and then sat back down and rested looking up at the sky. He knew he had to talk to her, he just didn't want too. Maybe Lucas was the one to confront first, get all his anger out on him, heck he had at least done that before, that was familiar to him.   
  
He almost stood up, but then another thought ran through his head. *But, I should talk to her first.* Then he stopped himself, *Why should I be the one that has to do the right thing now?* Actually the best thing would be to confront both of them at once, he mentally berated himself for not having done so right when he saw what happened.   
  
*Well first things first,* I have to figure out where she is. He took out his phone, and dialed home. He let it ring, and ring, until the answering machine came on, then he hung up. *Either she isn't home, or she isn't answering. But if she is as concerned about where I am, and talking to me as she claims then she would pick up the phone.* Then a thought crossed his head, well if she isn't home? *She couldn't have went into work, could she? Of course she did, to be near Lucas.* He sighed, and called her secretary.   
  
{{Hello, Titan Publishing, Greta Brady's Office, Liz speaking.}}   
  
"Hi Liz, is Greta in by chance?"   
  
{{Oh, hi Eric. Uh, she's not in her office right now, there was a meeting, but she is here. Do you want me to have her call you?}}   
  
"No, no. No message, just wanted to know if she was there. Want to surprise her."   
  
{{Okay, I won't tell her you're coming.}}   
  
"Thanks. Bye." He said hanging up the phone. "Well, well. She went to work, and didn't tell Liz a thing about what happened." *Maybe I can confront the two of them together.* He thought and then went to his Jeep, turned it on, and drove to Titan.   
  
After parking, the elevator ride felt like it was the longest of his life. And in a way it was. Everything that happened after this, meant the rest of his life. Part of him just wanted to tell both of them where they could go. But there was also a small part of him, that didn't want to give up on her no matter what it was that she did to him.   
  
He drummed his fingers on the wall, his mind remembering what he had seen, the kiss, the caress that damn smile. His brain started playing crueler tricks on him, images of them together, he shook his head trying to get those horrible thoughts from his brain.   
  
But the thoughts remained, the idea that Lucas's hands had touched her, touched her in ways that he thought he had been the only one to. He leaned against the wall, maybe that was it. *Could it be? Could it be that she was just curious? Wanted to know if it was different with someone else?*   
  
Then he shook his head, *Would that make it any better?* God, he was almost trying to give reasons for her. *What's wrong with me?* He asked, *You still love her, you can't live with out her.* He didn't like that idea, but he also knew that in a way it was true. But then the smile, her smile at Lucas, flashed through her mind once again. It didn't matter if it was just curiosity or not, because she enjoyed it, and there were feelings involved.   
  
Finally the thoughts ceased, when the elevator stopped and the doors opened. He walked through and went towards her office. Liz sat out front, and he gave a slight smile.   
  
"She's not in yet, the meeting did get done though a few minutes ago, you might find her there, or you can wait in her office."   
  
He thought about it for a minute, wait and confront her when she gets back, or go find her. He decided he would go find her. Because the chances were that she was with Lucas, and then he could 'talk' to them both.   
  
"I'll see if I can find her first." He told her, and she nodded and he walked towards the conference room.   
  
People were standing outside the doors, talking and looking around, the doors were opening showing that the meeting was in fact over. Besides a few people no one else was in the room, and she was no where in sight.   
  
He knew a few people, and one of them smiled at him, "Eric, Greta went that away..." She said pointing in the direction towards Lucas's office.   
  
"Thanks." He said to her, and started to walk in that direction.   
  
His anger was already starting to grow, as he rounded the corner towards Lucas's office. This part of the hall was basically empty except for the figures ahead of him, and he stopped in his tracks once more, the second day in a row, when he couldn't believe what he saw.   
  
Greta was in his arms once more, but this time... this time she was totally in his arms, and he was carrying her into his office.   
  
Eric's eyes went wide, and he decided it was now the time to confront them. He walked quickly, and made it to the office door, looking in. He got there, just as Lucas had made his way to his couch with her, laying her down on it, and sitting next to her, leaning over her.   
  
He couldn't believe it, but this time he spoke. "You could at least shut the door!"   
  
Lucas's head spun around quickly with a look of absolute shock, as Eric walked over to him, grabbed his suit coat and pulled him to his feet, "Now you are going to tell me what the hell is going on!"   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 150  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric shook Lucas by his coat, "Well?" He yelled at him.   
  
Lucas starred at Eric, his eyes wide, "It's not.."   
  
"Not what? Not what it looks like? How can you say that? You carried MY WIFE into your office, and LAID her down on your COUCH!"   
  
Lucas's hands came up to Eric's hands trying to pry them off of him. "Eric.."   
  
"Don't even try to explain or have an excuse, I caught you two yesterday too. I saw the two of you kiss in her office."   
  
"What?" Lucas asked in shock.   
  
"That's right, I saw the two of you. I know all about it."   
  
Lucas's eyes closed, and he pulled hard out of Eric's grasp. "Oh boy, do you have it all wrong."   
  
"What?" Now it was Eric's turn to ask.   
  
"Well for one, for someone who happens to know everything about what supposedly happened, you aren't very perceptive at all. Not even curious as to why your wife hasn't even said one word this whole time?"   
  
That statement went right to Eric's head, and he quickly turned to the couch, and found Greta still laying on it, her eyes closed, he looked back towards Lucas. "What the?"   
  
"She fainted out in the hallway, that's why I was carrying her in here and laying her on couch." Lucas told him, as he straightened out his suit coat.   
  
Eric's anger was immediately put to the side as he moved over to her, and sat down next to her, she still was out cold, and worry filled him. Heck him and Lucas were loud enough to wake the dead. His hand came softly to the side of her face, and the image of Lucas doing the same in her office yesterday washed through him once again.   
  
But he pushed it away. He saw Lucas come over as well, and look over both of them. "Greta?" He asked softly, stroking her hair, and she didn't move. He looked up at Lucas, "What happened?"   
  
Lucas stood back up, "We were walking back from the meeting, I had some papers to give her. We were talking about the fight the two of you had yesterday, and she was saying that she needed to get home. She had only came into work to see if you were here, but then got suckered into the meeting." Eric waved him on, to continue faster, then he looked back down at Greta, lightly trying to shake her to wake up. "We were talking and all of a sudden, she stopped. I turned towards her, and her eyes started to roll back in her head, and she was out. I caught her and carried her in here."   
  
Eric looked up at him, "She just fainted? Why?"   
  
"Do I look like a doctor? Maybe she was just really upset, but then again, that wouldn't explain yesterday."   
  
Eric stopped lightly shaking her and looked back up at Lucas. "Yesterday?"   
  
"Yeah, she did it yesterday too, but she snapped out of it quickly."   
  
"When?"   
  
"Hmmm, right before we went to our after lunch meeting. We were in her office on our way to leave, and she was walking out from behind her desk and she did the same thing, I didn't catch her quite as quickly as this time. She almost fell, but woke back up quickly, and then I sat her back on her feet. She smiled and laughed it off, saying she didn't get a chance to eat lunch because she had been waiting for you, and rushed out of the house before breakfast."   
  
Eric's mind was spinning, *Was he telling the truth? Was that what he witnessed yesterday?* He looked back down at Greta, his hand moving back to her cheek. "Greta, come on, wake up." He lightly shook the side of her, and finally her eyes were starting to open, and they slowly focused on him. "There we go."   
  
"Eric?" She said weakly.   
  
"Yeah, it's me." A smile formed on her face, and she tried to sit up and move to him, but his hands kept her on the couch. "Stay there. But I do want you to answer a couple questions."   
  
"Okay," she said softly, her eyes still slightly out of focus.   
  
He looked up at Lucas, and then back down to her. "Did you faint yesterday?"   
  
She closed her eyes and sighed, "Did you tell him? Lucas, I told you he would just worry."   
  
"Greta, I suggest you tell him." Lucas told her, as he moved back towards a chair in front of his desk.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Where, how and why?"   
  
"Eric..."   
  
He closed his eyes, his mind and heart just praying that he had been wrong. "Tell me, please."   
  
"Eric, first before all this, tell me what I did, why are you so mad at me?"   
  
He squeezed his eyes shut tighter. "Just tell me."   
  
Her hand came to rest on her head, and he saw that it was slightly shaky. "My office, we were going to the conference meeting. I missed breakfast, remember how late I was running yesterday." He nodded, remembering. "Well, I also waited for you for lunch, but I called down to the lab and knew you were running late, I should have just caught something, but didn't. I just got light headed is all. I was lucky Lucas has come to get some files before the meeting, cause he was there to catch me when I lost my balance."   
  
"You did more than lose your balance, you were out for a good thirty seconds." Lucas chimed in.   
  
Eric looked up at him, "But I saw your hand on her face, I saw her smile at you."   
  
Lucas shook his head, "Eric I can only imagine how it looked. But I can tell you, once I got her to her feet, I was just trying to get her to get her eyes to focus so that I was sure she could stand by herself. As for the smile..."   
  
"I felt so stupid and foolish." Greta said, "And now... to faint again. It's my own stupid fault, I was such a mess this morning, I of course didn't eat again."   
  
Eric knew that she got dizzy when she didn't eat, she had some low blood sugar, but this was extreme for her. And then realization completely dawned on him. Every thought he had was completely untrue. She wasn't cheating on him, heck, she was sick. Then he felt horrible. "Oh God." He looked up at Lucas.   
  
Lucas smiled, "I told you it wasn't what you thought, even though I can understand. It did look horrible."   
  
"What? What look what?" Greta said trying to sit up, only to feel woozy again, her had going to her mouth, and she laid back down.   
  
"He thought we were having an affair." He said simply.   
  
Greta's eyes shot right towards Eric, "Is that what this is all about?" She asked in disbelief.   
  
He looked down, and nodded yes.   
  
"Eric... Eric I swear, nothing..."   
  
He cut her off, "I know..." he said softly, and closed his eyes, relief coursing through his body. But then new thoughts ran though his mind, *God, what I said. What I put her through. All because I couldn't confront them, because I wouldn't tell her.* He sighed, *And here she is sick, and what I did, didn't help at all.*   
  
Lucas stood up, "Look, I know you need to talk. You can use my office. But, Eric, I do suggest taking Greta in to the doctor. She may be coming down with something. But, well... never mind."   
  
Eric looked up at him, "What?"   
  
"The symptoms, they just seem, well... all too familiar."   
  
Greta looked at him weird as well, "What do you mean?"   
  
"Tiredness, dizziness, queasiness... just sounds a lot like how Sami was when she was pregnant with Will." He said and smiled. "Just let me know what the doctor says," he said and walked out of the office, shutting the door behind him. Eric looked back to the couch, and caught Greta's eyes, both pairs were in disbelief.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued 


	31. Chapters 151-155

TITLE: DAYS Fairy Tale: Eric & Greta: Chapters 151-155  
  
WRITTEN BY: Heather Ferguson (fergus80)  
  
EMAIL: hferguso@niu.edu  
  
WEBSITE: http://eric_greta.tripod.com (from when Jensen was on days)  
  
Rating: If you can watch DAYS, you can read this. If there is a rating change, a link to the chap. will be provided.   
  
Disclaimer: Days of Our Lives and all of their characters are property of Corday Productions and NBC.   
  
My Rant: Okay, I'm finally putting this up on FanFiction.net. Mostly to free up my website space. This was started way back in Oct. of 1999, and I haven't decided if it's finished yet or not. Reviews are always welcome!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 151  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The two starred at each other, *Could Lucas be right?* Eric's mind thought, and then more guilt passed through him, at that possible realization.   
  
Greta looked from Eric back to the door that had shut, and then back to Eric's eyes. She could see how upset he was, and she didn't exactly know what to feel. She had a million different thoughts running through her head. *Could Lucas be right? Could I be pregnant? How could Eric think we were having an affair? Does he truly believe we weren't?* She tried to sit up, and her stomach flipped and she stopped immediately.   
  
Eric caught the look on her face, and noticed that she looked like she was about to get sick, as she laid back down and slowly turned to her side to face him. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry." He said softly, and then opened his eyes to look at her. "And now..." He said motioning with his hands to her, "We need to go and figure out what is wrong, and if maybe, just maybe Lucas is right and you are..." He couldn't even finish the sentence, because he just felt even more guilty. He knew how upset she had been, Sami had told him as much on the phone, and he had said he didn't care.   
  
"Eric, I'm not going anywhere until we talk about this." She said, a very determined look on her face. "I don't know everything that happened, but how could you even think that I was having an affair?"   
  
He ran his hand through his hair, and looked at the wall, he didn't want to tell her, but he knew he had too, but he just couldn't look at her while doing so. "I saw the little incident in your office yesterday, only from outside it didn't look like you had fainted, it looked as if you were kissing."   
  
Greta's eyes went wide, and her hand went to his and pulled on it to make him look at her. "If that is what it looked like, and you saw it, why didn't you say anything?"   
  
He was mentally berating himself for that exact reason, if he would have done that, none of this would have happened. Heck he would have insisted on taking her to the doctor yesterday. "I was... I was... well in shock, and very angry. I just had to get out of there."   
  
"So that's why you left early, and went home. And that is what you were talking about." She stopped and shook her head slightly, and then looked at him, "But Eric... even if what you saw was real, which it wasn't, but if it was. That still wouldn't have meant we were having an affair. It could have been a ton of things. Acting out a commercial ad..."   
  
He cut her off, "Kissing?" He looked at her in shock. "Have you?"   
  
She waved her hand at him, "No! All I'm saying is you caught what might have been a kiss, which doesn't mean an affair." Her eyes closed slightly as an old memory filled her head, "It's not like you caught us in bed together."   
  
He heard the hurt still in her voice, and his mind mentally winced. "True." He agreed, "But, not that it's really a defense or anything. But you two have been spending a lot of time together, trips, late nights, and well..."   
  
"Well what?"   
  
"Except the night before last..." He trailed off, and she motioned for him to continue. "Well, you haven't exactly been in the mood, and everything."   
  
"I'm sorry." She said softly.   
  
Eric moved closer to her, "No, no. Don't be." Her being sorry for being sick, and tired, was almost to much for him. How could he ever think that she would actually have an affair?   
  
She looked up at him, "Why? I mean, besides what you saw, and that, what else was there, that would make you think that I could do that? Eric, I love you, why would I do that?"   
  
He looked down, "I don't know, it was all kinds of things. And then I thought that maybe... well... that maybe you might be curious." She looked at him not understanding. "Greta, heck I was your first kiss, your first, like anything. I thought, maybe you wanted to know if... if it was different, better, I don't know."   
  
Greta closed her eyes and smiled softly. She then willed herself to sit-up, Eric helped her, and in a few moments she was sitting next to him. She turned to him, grabbing onto his hand. "Eric, I have never even had the thought of wanting to know what it is like with someone else."   
  
"But, I mean..."   
  
She squeezed his hand and interrupted him, "Not once, have I ever thought about it."   
  
Eric looked at her, and he could tell she meant every word, "Why?"   
  
She smiled at him, "Because, what we have. What you make me feel. How I feel when we make love.... everything. Everything, is so much better then what I ever thought it would be. I never dreamed it would be as good as it is." She smiled at him, and he smiled back. "I don't need to know what any other man is like Eric. I have what I want, what I will always want."   
  
He smiled, "But I know how curious you can get."   
  
Her grin widened, "Yeah, I am curious, about what WE can do TOGETHER." She said with major emphasis. Then her head went down, "And I'm sorry I haven't been in the mood lately to show you that."   
  
His hand came up and titled her head up to look at him, "Greta, you never, ever have to be sorry for that. It's not like I expect that, it's not like it's some duty or something you have to do. Making love or sex which ever it is," he said with a slight wink and she smiled at, "Is something we should both be wanting at the time, not just one of us. And if anyone should be sorry, it's me." He sighed loud, "Greta, I am so, so sorry. What I put you through, what I said to you. You have no idea how sorry I am."   
  
"Eric, I know what it's like to see something that looks one way and really isn't."   
  
He nodded, he knew she did, "But that was a set up, and so much worse, it really..."   
  
"Eric," She said, stopping him. "The only thing you did wrong was not confronting us then, or at least telling me what you were talking about. But, everything is okay, as long as you believe, that Lucas and I are NOT having an affair. And that you understand, that I would NEVER do that."   
  
"I know," he said, he did believe her, and he knew that. "But I know how upset you were, Sami called me. And I know I caused that."   
  
"Eric..." She couldn't deny that, she had been up all night crying, making herself sick. She called all over trying to find him. She couldn't remember how many times her and Sami had talked. "Just promise me, that when you are mad at me, tell me why."   
  
He smiled and nodded, and she leaned into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her, his head resting on the top of hers. He held onto her, smelling her perfume and the smell of her shampoo. The feel of her hair on his finger tips as his one hand caressed the back of her head, the other hand holding onto her. He closed his eyes as he held her, he loved her so much, and couldn't believe how things had drastically turned around in the last twenty-four hours. He know had to tell his family about the huge misunderstanding, let them know everything was okay. He knew he still had a lot to make up for to Greta, even though she was telling him he didn't. But there was one very important thing, they had to do first.   
  
"Okay, we have one more thing we have to do."   
  
She looked up at him, "What?"   
  
He smiled, "What do you mean what? You faint twice, are getting sick to your stomach, and all kinds of other things, and you think we aren't going to the doctor? Now, I don't know if Lucas may be onto something or not. But there is definitely something going on with you, and we are going to figure it out. So let's go find Lexi, like we usually do, and get some tests done."   
  
She smiled, "Okay."   
  
He stood up and offered her a hand, and pulled her up. But then his arms were around her as she looked like she was going to go out again. "And after we get some tests done, we are going to get you something to eat. Something with some protein, like some chowder or a nice big steak or something."   
  
Her hand went to her her mouth and she looked slightly green, "Oh God no." She said, the thought of the chowder making her stomach flip.   
  
"Okay, then we will figure out something you want." And with that he helped her out of the office, and towards his jeep. They were then on their way to the hospital.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 152  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The two got to the Hospital not to much later and found their way to Lexi's office. Eric knocked lightly on the door, and both smiled when they heard someone say come in. Eric opened the door, and they found Lexi sitting behind her desk looking through some folders on her desk. She looked up and smiled, "Well hello. How's one of my favorite couples doing?"   
  
They both smiled at her, "Actually, we were hoping you could help us figure that out." Eric told her, which made a puzzled look come over her face. "Well, that is if you aren't busy."   
  
Lexi looked at the files in front of her, "These can wait, sit down and tell me what's up."   
  
Eric shut the door behind them, and him and Greta sat down in the chairs in front of her desk.   
  
He looked at Greta, "Do you want to explain or me?"   
  
"Well, it's all me, so I will." She said and turned to Lexi. "I fainted." She said with a sigh.   
  
Lexi looked at her, and then Eric, "Okay..."   
  
"Twice," Greta said.   
  
Eric just shook his head, "Greta... Lexi, she got dizzy and then fainted, she's been feeling nauseous, been very tired lately, and hasn't been eating right."   
  
Greta rolled her eyes at him, "I was getting there." She then turned to Lexi, "Now I know I have slight problems with low blood sugar, but this is extreme."   
  
Lexi nodded, "Well, we can do some tests and figure out what the problem is."   
  
"But there is more." Eric said with a slight smile, "We may, possibly already know what it might be."   
  
Lexi gave him another strange look, "And that would be..." The two looked at each other and smiled, and Lexi watched them, and her smile grew. "Are you trying to say that I should also run a pregnancy test?" They both nodded, "So is this time planned or unexpected?" Lexi asked.   
  
"Well, we have been trying for a little over two months now." Greta said.   
  
"You didn't tell anyone that!" Lexi said excited.   
  
"We didn't want any pressure, you know our family." Eric replied.   
  
Lexi nodded in complete understanding. "Oh, I know. Probably was a good idea." She then took out some papers and stuff, and turned back to Greta. "Okay, let's figure all this out. How long have you been feeling tired?"   
  
Greta thought about it, "For about two weeks, but I have been working a lot of longs hours on the magazine since my promotion."   
  
Lexi nodded, "Okay. Now the dizziness and fainting spells. How long had it been since you ate something?"   
  
"Ummm, yesterday I forgot to eat breakfast and lunch. And today, well, I don't remember when I last ate something." Eric looked at her, and he sighed slightly, another wave of guilt washing over him, because he knew he was the reason for the last one.   
  
Lexi looked at her strangely, "Why aren't you eating?"   
  
"Just been really busy with work, and running late, and stuff. And well, also, just the sound of some foods make me queasy."   
  
Lexi smiled at that, and towards Eric. "Okay, have you actually gotten sick?" Greta shook her head no. "Okay, one more question, and then I'm going to get the stuff ready for the tests and get the nurse to take some blood." They nodded okay, "Have your periods been late, lighter, or nonexistent?"   
  
Greta stopped and looked at Lexi, and then her eyes got wide. "Oh my God."   
  
"What?" Eric asked her concerned by the look on her face.   
  
"I was so busy with work and everything that was going on, I didn't even notice."   
  
"Notice what?" He asked her.   
  
"Well, I had one, sort of."   
  
"Sort of?" Lexi asked.   
  
"I didn't even think about it, it was like, maybe, 2 days total." Eric just looked at her, and then his smile got even bigger.   
  
"Well if you are pregnant, that is totally normal. If you aren't, it could be all the stress from the new promotion and also possibly going off birth control, but the blood tests would be able to tell us more." Lexi stood up, "I'll be back soon." She told them and then left to go and get the stuff ready to get the tests done.   
  
Greta put her hands to her face, "I can't believe I didn't notice that."   
  
Eric lightly grabbed her hands and pulled them to him, so he could look at her. "It's okay, you were really busy."   
  
Greta noticed the smile on his face, "Don't get too excited. We don't know for sure, it could still be all the stress from the new job."   
  
"Greta..."   
  
"I don't want us to get our hopes up and then it not be true."   
  
"Like last time." He said simply and he watched her head lower, and he brought his finger under her chin to tilt it back up to look at him. "I know, at first you were afraid, and then you were looking forward to it, and so was I. But, honestly neither of us was completely ready for it then, we are now."   
  
"But just because we are ready, doesn't mean that I am." His hand went to her cheek, caressing it lightly, "I just don't want to get my hopes up for something and then it not happen."   
  
"Well, maybe you are right, maybe you aren't pregnant. Not yet anyway." She smiled. "We still have plenty of time, and I don't mind trying."   
  
Her smile grew, "Me either." He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss, then pulled away. His hand took hers, and he squeezed it lightly, and then the door was opening. Lexi was followed in by a nurse. Soon the nurse was done taking the blood samples, and Greta was rubbing her arm with the Band-Aid. "I hate needles." Eric smiled and squeezed her hand again.   
  
Lexi leaned against her desk, "Okay, well, that is going to the lab as we speak. I suggest the two of you get something to eat, especially you." She said looking at Greta. "And I'll call your cell phone number when they are done." She then went and sat down, while the two stood up.   
  
"Thanks Lexi," Greta said, and Eric nodded in agreement.   
  
"No need, it's what I do. I'll see you soon." She said, and they walked out the door, Eric shutting it behind them.   
  
"Okay, what is the closest place to eat around here. Or what do you feel like?" He asked, and looked over at her, and then his arms went around her, as her body slightly swayed back and forth. "Greta?"   
  
"I do need to eat." He smiled and nodded. "But nothing...." She tried to figure out what didn't sound good. "Nothing runny, mushy, or soupy."   
  
"Okay." Eric thought about it for a minute, "How about a nice sandwich, lots of bread and crisp vegetables, with maybe turkey or chicken?" He could see her think it over, and the fact that she didn't turn green at the suggestion was a good sign.   
  
"Sounds good."   
  
"Good. And there is a place that the employees go right around the corner." He said and started to walk with his arm around her towards the elevators.   
  
Her hand lightly grabbed his shoulder, and he turned to look at her slightly worried, "Potato Chips."   
  
He shook his head, "What?"   
  
"Potato Chips, those too."   
  
And then he laughed, and kissed her. "Not a problem." And with that they both left the hospital.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 153  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric sat across the table from Greta, and just watched her. He wasn't hungry so he only got something to drink, but her sandwich was almost completely gone, her bag of chips were gone long before that, and she was almost done with her her refill of lemonade. What she ate wasn't a big deal, the thing that Eric couldn't believe is she had devoured almost it all in under ten minutes so far. She looked up at him, as the last bite of sandwich went into her mouth, and gave him a strange look. Once she swallowed she spoke, "What?"   
  
"Nothing." He said his grin getting bigger.   
  
"Tell me." She said taking another drink of lemonade and then the sound of an empty cup came from the straw. She gave him a dirty look, "Just a second." She said then stood up, and went and got more, then came back. "Now tell me."   
  
"You were hungry."   
  
"Eric... if you are saying it like that because you are assuming the appetite is from being pregnant, you're wrong. I haven't ate anything in a long time, I was starving."   
  
"I know, I know." He said holding up his hands, he knew she didn't want him to get his hopes up, like she didn't want to do either, just to have them crushed... possibly.   
  
"And if I am pregnant, and you get that look on you face every time I eat something, or do something that pregnant women are typically supposed to do, I'm going to have to hit you."   
  
He laughed at that, he knew he was looking at her in that way. He couldn't help it, his hopes were up, his hopes were high, and he just had a feeling that he was right. He just knew, had a gut feeling that they were actually going to have a baby. All the signs were there, the only thing that scared him was that if she wasn't, then there might be something seriously wrong then. But he refused to think about that.   
  
She sighed after she took another drink, "So how much longer do you think it will be before the tests are done?" She asked him.   
  
"Well, a lot longer than it took you to eat that sandwich," he said with a smile. She gave him another dirty look. "How about we head for the park? That is, if you are feeling better."   
  
"I feel a lot better, just still a little tired, but I do have more energy."   
  
"You didn't get much sleep last night did you." He asked her softly, almost so quietly she could barely hear him.   
  
She reached across the table and took his hand, "No, I couldn't sleep. But..." She squeezed his hand and pulled it slightly making him look up at her. "But I'm okay, now that you are back, and I know everything is okay."   
  
"Greta... I'm so sorry.."   
  
"Eric, stop." She didn't want to hear it again, she didn't need to. She didn't want to see the look on his face anymore, it looked so painful she could barely stand to see him feel guilty. She understood what he felt and what he did, she just wished that it would have been different. "You are here now, with me again, and this could potentially be a very happy day." He smiled at that, "Let's just think about what's going on now, okay?" He nodded okay, and she smiled. "Good. Now how about that walk in the park?"   
  
He stood up, and took her hand. Greta stood, they threw their stuff away, and then walked out the door towards the park. Soon they were there and started to walk around, soon they found a bench and sat down. Eric pulled her close, and she laid her head on his shoulder, and pulled her legs and feet up onto the bench beside her. He wrapped his arm around her, and leaned his head against hers.   
  
"Okay, well I know you said not to get our hopes up, but..." He felt her sigh against him, and he smiled, "But... if my some miracle... you happen to be pregnant... what are we going to do today?"   
  
She looked up at him, "What do you mean?"   
  
"Well we do have a lot of family to tell, but that is going to be a huge ordeal."   
  
Greta grinned, and she knew exactly what he meant. It meant a lot of excitement, questions, and a big hoopla. In other words, a lot of happiness and fun, but also a very big, tiring ordeal. She knew that she really didn't feel like dealing with that, at least not today. She looked up at trying to figure out what he wanted to do. "Do we need to say anything today?"   
  
She could feel him let out a deep breath, "Thank goodness." He said. "I was hoping you would say that. If you are..." Eric smiled, and squeezed her slightly, "We could keep it to ourselves for at least today, and get some rest and just be alone." Greta smiled up at him, "Then tell everyone tomorrow." She nodded indicating that she liked that idea. "So, only us and Lexi would know for the time being."   
  
"If I am." She said.   
  
"Right." He shook his head slightly at her, and then smiled remembering something, "And actually if I remember right, we both do have the day off tomorrow. Remember Lucas promised we could have a three day weekend because he stole you for that trip last weekend."   
  
She sat up and looked at him, "That's right, I forgot all about that." The two sat there for awhile, talking about what they wanted to do tonight, either way, and soon time passed and they jumped when Greta's cell phone rang. "Hello?" She said answering it. "Uh, huh.... okay... uh huh... okay, we'll be right there." She said and then turned it off. She looked at him, "It was Lexi, the tests are done, and she is going to the lab right now to pick them up."   
  
"Well, let's get going." Eric said standing up quickly, and taking her hand, he helped her up, and they walked back to the hospital.   
  
They were there quickly, and had to wait outside Lexi's office, because she wasn't back yet. But soon they saw her walking down the fall carrying a couple folders. "Hi." She said as she got them and then opened up her door, and they followed her in, shutting the door behind them. They all sat down.   
  
"Well?" Greta asked, the second before Eric was going to ask the same question.   
  
Lexi smiled at the two of them, "Eager?" They just smiled in response. "Well I haven't looked yet, I got a bunch of lab reports from different patients. Let me find yours." She said looking through the folders. "Here we go." She said finding Greta's folder, and opening it. "Well, geez, you're sugar was low." She looked up at her, "You really need to watch that," She said looking at Greta.   
  
"I know, I know." Greta said with a sigh.   
  
Lexi continued to read, "Yeah, you really need to eat better than you have been lately Greta." She gave her a stern look, which turned into a large smile, "Especially since you are eating for two."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 154  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It took a couple of seconds for what Lexi said to register in both of their brains. Greta just sat there in a shock, and Eric finally formed some words, "You mean..."   
  
"You are going to have a baby." Lexi said, her eyes shining in joy for the both of them.   
  
The two turned and looked at each other, "Oh my God," Greta said softly, and then their arms wrapped around each other in a huge hug. She couldn't believe it, she wanted it so much, that she was almost certain that it wouldn't happen. Eric held her tightly, a large smile on his face.   
  
Lexi smiled at the two, "Now there is a room open with the ultra sound equipment right now, so if we get down there, we could take a look, and maybe figure out exactly how far along you are."   
  
"That would be great." Greta said pulling away slightly, put keeping her hands in Eric's. They all stood and made their way to the other room, the couple was almost moving in a cloud like, dreamy state. Happiness and shock the only real things they were sensing. They got to the room, and Lexi motioned for Greta to get on the bed. Eric closed the door behind them, and Lexi got the machine ready as Greta laid down, and got her skirt unzipped and pulled down enough to work for the ultra sound. Eric came over next to her, and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him and smiled. "I can't believe it." Greta said.   
  
He leaned down, placed his other hand on her stomach, and kissed her softly on the lips, "Neither can I."   
  
"Are you ready?" Lexi asked, as she walked over. They nodded yes, and Lexi put some of the lotion stuff onto Greta's stomach and then started to work the small device over her stomach, which then made different black and white pictures on the little television monitor.   
  
"Okay, starting with the left, ovary looks good, and the fallopian tube is clear." She then moved to the right side and did the same thing, "Okay, that's side is clear too." She then then started in circular motion, slowly, moving the device around, then a large smile formed, "And there we go."   
  
They looked at the screen, and Lexi, ran her finger over it, "That's the baby?" Greta asked. Lexi nodded.   
  
"So small." Eric commented.   
  
"Actually, not really." Lexi moved the thing around a little more trying to get a slightly better angle, "I would say by the size, that you are a little over two months along."   
  
Eric and Greta looked at each other, and large smiles formed across their faces, "Are you sure I'm over two months, not like one and a half months or so?"   
  
"No, I would say definitely over two months, maybe not much at all, but over the two month mark. Why?"   
  
"Oh my," Greta said a slight blush coming over her face at the thought.   
  
"Like we said, we've only been trying for about 2 months." Eric told her.   
  
"Well it looks like you accomplished your task early."   
  
Greta laughed slightly, "Yeah, the first night we tried."   
  
Lexi shook her head, "Or the second or third, maybe forth night."   
  
Eric then shook his head, "No, it would have to be the first night." Lexi gave him a puzzled look. "Because then next night was almost two weeks later, because of work and trips."   
  
"Oh," Was all Lexi said, and then she laughed slightly. "Well I guess it was good you found time that night." She then hit a few buttons on the machine. "Okay, I'm printing a few pictures, and I'm going to go get you some information and stuff. I'll be right back." She told them, and then left them alone.   
  
Eric looked down at Greta, "First time's a charm I guess."   
  
"I can't believe it."   
  
Eric thought about it for a minute, "Actually it makes sense."   
  
"How is that?"   
  
"Well if I remember that night correctly, you were all over me." He said with a slightly wicked look in his eyes, making her smile.   
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know." She thought about it for a minute, "Actually before you got home, I could have sworn I had a slight temperature, and I think I remember reading something about..."   
  
"About a slight temperature increase during ovulation?" He asked, finishing her thought for her, and she nodded. "Well, then that explains it." He leaned back down, and gave her a deep kiss, his hand moving back to her stomach, only to come away quickly. He gave a strange look, and Greta started to giggle. "That lotion stuff." Greta just laughed, as he found a towel, wiping his hand, and then he came back over, and wiped it off her stomach for her, turning her laughs into a soft smile. He helped her pull the zipper back up, and get presentable again. She sat on the side of the bed, and Eric moved up beside her.   
  
Lexi then came back in. She gave them two copies of the picture of the ultra sound, lots of pamphlets and everything. "Okay, now before you guys leave, make an appointment with Doctor Bator for sometime next week, just so that she can take a look at you, and everything. If you have any more fainting spells or anything, come in. But you need to eat better," She said shaking her finger at her.   
  
"I know, I promise." Greta said.   
  
"I'll make sure of it." Eric said wrapping his arm around her.   
  
"Good," Lexi than had a large smile on her face. "And Congratulations! I'm so happy for the two of you!"   
  
She gave them each a hug. Then Eric spoke up, "Lexi, actually could you do us a favor and not tell anyone yet? We kinda want to just be quite about it, at least for tonight. But once you hear it from someone, you can tell whoever you want."   
  
She smiled, "Completely understand. You go home, and have some nice quality time together, all... three... of you." She said with a grin.   
  
"Thanks again Lexi." Greta told her. Lexi just waved it away, and they said their good-byes. They then went and made an appointment with Doctor Bator for early next week, and then headed home. Both extremely happy, but still in a state of feeling like it was all unreal.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 155  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The couple got home, and were still slightly in a daze. Eric opened the door, and Greta walked in after him. She sat her purse down and kicked off her shoes in the foyer, "I still can't believe it," she said shaking her head slightly.   
  
Eric shut the door behind them, and wrapped his arms around her from behind, his hands moving down to lay over her stomach, "Me either, but I'm so happy." He then turned her around to look at him, "You are happy, right?"   
  
Her eyes got wide, "Of course I am, just... shocked. I mean..." She smiled wide, "We accomplished our task the very first night we tried."   
  
He grinned, and leaned down and kissed her, "And what a night it was."   
  
Greta smiled into the kiss, and leaned in to him, and his arms wrapped around her. Her arms came up around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. She pulled away slightly, and looked up at him. "Well, at first we could say we were practicing for having a baby, and then once we wanted to have a baby, we could say we were trying to have one." He smiled down at her, "So, what is our excuse now?" She asked him with a smile.   
  
He thought about it for a few seconds, and then picked her up in her arms, "Because we just want too." He told her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he carried her up the stairs to their bedroom.   
  
He got through the doors, and placed her in the middle of the bed and then crawled up onto it himself, but on their knees facing each other. "I missed you," she told him, as her arms went around him, and pulled him in for another deep kiss.   
  
He groaned slightly as her tongue met his, "I missed you too," he told her, as his hands moved to the buttons of her shirt, and then finally slipping the silk material down off her shoulders. She shrugged it the rest of the way off, and her hands then quickly removed his shirt up and over his head, throwing it in the corner of the room somewhere.   
  
Soon they were struggling out of her shirt and his pants, and with a slight tackle from Greta, Eric was on his back on the bed, with her hovering over him. Her hair hanging down in a curtain over his face. His arm came up and pulled her all the way down to him, and he kissed her. Then rolled her over onto her back, him following, laying slightly to her side, as they continued to kiss. She tried to pull him over, and on to her, but he held back, and his lips started to moved down her cheek, and then to her neck. She closed her eyes and let him continue, with the soft, gentle kisses, and his hands started to trail over her skin.   
  
He moved over her slowly, his lips trailing over her collarbone, tailing between her silk covered breasts, and lightly trailing over her chest. He kissed around her belly button, and then he nuzzled his face into her stomach, closing his eyes. Greta opened her eyes to watch him, with a soft smile playing across her face. Her hands came down to his head, so she could run her fingers through his hair. He looked up at her, and she thought her heart was going to break through her chest. He looked so happy, and their was almost wetness in his eyes. Her hands pulled him back up to her, and he settled over her, his arms, braced around her, "Make love to me." She said softly.   
  
He kissed her gently, "Always," he said....   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Are you going to have your hands on my stomach for the next 7 months?" Greta asked him, as Eric was spooned up behind her, his hands placed on her low stomach.   
  
He laughed, "Maybe."   
  
She giggled and turned around in his arms to face him. "Well hopefully in those last few months you will be able to get your arms around me."   
  
He shook his head at her, "Wouldn't care if I couldn't, would still try."   
  
She looked at him, and tilled her head, "Why are you so... so... I don't know how to describe it, amazed or something by this?"   
  
He thought about it for a minute, "Well, it is amazing. I mean, think about what your body is doing. You are creating another life, it sort of blows my mind."   
  
"No, we created another life, it just gets room and board in me for 9 months, and then I get the pain and anguish of evicting them."   
  
He laughed at the way she described it. "Well when you say it that way..." Then he just looked at her, "Greta, I'm just so happy."   
  
"Me too," she said and leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose.   
  
Eric looked up at the ceiling, and then yelled, "We're having a baby!!!!"   
  
Greta started laughing next to him. "A little louder, I don't think all of Salem heard you." He started to open his mouth, and her hand came up to cover it. But there was no sound except for a kiss to the palm of her hand. And then he pulled her hand around him, to pull her closer. She smiled, and then jumped slightly when the phone rang.   
  
She started to reach for it, "No, let the machine get it," he said. She smiled and nodded. They listened as the answering machine picked up the phone, and they strained to hear it from downstairs.   
  
{{Greta? It's Marlena, I'm just calling to see if you are okay. Call me when you have time. Bye.}}   
  
Eric sighed, and closed his eyes. "Oh boy, I'm going to have to do a lot of explaining soon."   
  
"We both are, we should call and tell them everything is okay."   
  
"Yeah, but they are not going to settle for a simple explanation, especially how I carried on."   
  
Greta sat up, then scooted to the side of the bed, "Well how about be discuss this later. Because I'm starving, we can have an early dinner." She stood up, and went searching for her silk robe.   
  
Eric laid their and watched her nude form circle the room, until she found what she was looking for. "Sounds good," he said, "I know that sandwich didn't go that far, and I didn't eat lunch, so I'm starving too." Once she wrapped the robe around her, Eric got out of bed himself and pulled on a pair of boxers, and then followed her out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator door, and peered inside. He looked with her, "Uhh, I think we need to get some grocery shopping done."   
  
"Well, how long has it been since we even made dinner?" She asked turning to look at him, and he didn't respond, because he actually couldn't remember. "Exactly. So now what?"   
  
"We could do what we have done, delivery, or I could run for take out." She made a slight face, and he understood, that didn't sound good to him either.   
  
She turned back to the kitchen, and looked through the freezer, and almost hit her head on the door of it, when the phone rang again. "What now?" She asked.   
  
This time Eric just went and picked up the phone. "Hello?"   
  
{{Eric?!?}} Sami said from the other end.   
  
"Yeah," he said with a slight roll of his eyes at the sound of disbelief in her voice.   
  
{{You're back home, are you and Greta talking, and is everything okay?}}   
  
"Yes, we are talking, and everything is okay." He saw Greta walk over to him, and then sit on the couch. He then sat down next to her.   
  
Greta watched the two talk on the phone, and smiled as Eric was trying to get out of going out to dinner with her. "Sami, we really don't want to go out to dinner.... well no, we haven't ate yet... but... well... Well, no, we haven't had time to shop... but."   
  
She felt her stomach rumble, and took the phone away from Eric. "Sami?"   
  
{{Hi, Greta. Get him to come out to dinner with you, and me and Brandon tonight.}}   
  
"Hold on a second." Greta said, and then covered the mouth piece of the phone. "We might as well, there is nothing in this house to eat. And it would be just Brandon and your sister. We could deal with everyone else tomorrow."   
  
Eric thought about it for a minute, "Okay, tell them if they want to eat we will meet them there in a half hour." He said rubbing his stomach, it was starting to gurgle.   
  
Greta nodded and told Sami, and then hung up the phone. "Okay, Penthouse Grill, half hour." Then her eyes went wide, "Eric... we have to get dressed!" She sprang up from the couch, and a few seconds later she found Eric standing with his arms around her, his concerned eyes looking at her, but with also a slight amused expression in them.   
  
"You need to be more careful, you might know you are pregnant, but that doesn't mean the symptoms just go away." He steadied her back to her feet, "Don't get up so quickly." He said and kissed her cheek, and then led her up to the bedroom, so they could both change.   
  
Greta walked into the closet, pulled out a dress and shoes, and then went into the bathroom. Eric went into his closet to find something to wear. A few minutes later, Eric was fastening the button his his pants and looked up to see Greta walking out of the bathroom, fully dressed. Her hair up in a french twist, with some whisps of hair trailing out, make-up applied, and earrings in the process of going in. "Ready?" She asked.   
  
He almost looked shocked. "Okay, now... you can get ready in like 5 minutes and look incredible, but usually it takes you about an hour."   
  
She came over to him, and kissed, "Easy... I'm starving."   
  
He pulled on his suit coat, and wrapped his arms around her as she looked in the mirror adjusting her dress. She turned sideways, and looked. "No, you can't tell yet." He told her, already knowing what she was thinking, and he chimed in again before she could say anything, "And you will look even more beautiful, when you do."   
  
She smiled, "Sweet talker." He smiled, she grabbed his hand, "Now let's get going."   
  
"Yes ma'am," He said following her out the door and to her car. She got in the passenger seat, as Eric opened the driver side of the Green Mustang. "Wow, letting me drive your baby?"   
  
She just shook her head at him, "I'm still really tired, shouldn't drive." She said with a slight yawn, then a smile came across her face. "Besides, I think you can handle the responsibility... dad." She said looking at him.   
  
His smile grew at the word, but also almost sent shivers up his spine. *Me, Eric Brady, is going to be a father.*   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued 


	32. Chapters 156-160

TITLE: DAYS Fairy Tale: Eric & Greta: Chapters 156-160  
  
WRITTEN BY: Heather Ferguson (fergus80)  
  
EMAIL: hferguso@niu.edu  
  
WEBSITE: http://eric_greta.tripod.com (from when Jensen was on days)  
  
Rating: If you can watch DAYS, you can read this. If there is a rating change, a link to the chap. will be provided.   
  
Disclaimer: Days of Our Lives and all of their characters are property of Corday Productions and NBC.   
  
My Rant: Okay, I'm finally putting this up on FanFiction.net. Mostly to free up my website space. This was started way back in Oct. of 1999, and I haven't decided if it's finished yet or not. Reviews are always welcome!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 156  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric and Greta exited the elevator and found Brandon and Sami stepping up to the hostess. "Sami," Eric called out, and she turned to look and smiled at the two of them. They quickly walked over to the hostess as well, "Almost thought we weren't going to make it, had a little traffic." He said, giving Sami a hug.   
  
"Not a problem, we just got here." She turned to the hostess, "Reservations under Brady."   
  
"Right this way," she said leading them into the Grill.   
  
The four followed her to the table, "What's this?" Greta asked looking at the large table, all set and ready for eight.   
  
Sami smiled, "No, it's okay, thanks." She said to the hostess and she left. "I called mom after I talked to you guys. Everyone's been so worried with the fight you guys had, and so I wanted to tell her everything was okay. Well you know mom." She said shaking her head looking at Eric.   
  
Eric sighed, and looked at Greta, "Remember you are the one that wanted to go out to dinner."   
  
"I was starving." She said with a large sigh and sat down in a chair.   
  
"Was?" He asked looking at her.   
  
"Well now, I feel sick." She said and rested her chin on her hand as she leaned against the table. Eric sat down next to her, and reached over and rubbed her back slightly.   
  
Brandon and Sami sat down next to them, "Yep, and once she found out that the two of you were coming out to dinner with us, she invited herself as well as John, Belle, and Brady." Eric rolled his eyes, and then his neck in a circle, but then he laughed.   
  
Greta looked over at him with a dirty look, "What's so funny?"   
  
"Oh, come on Greta. You know that we could NEVER get a night that we want to ourselves, this was fate's cruel way of reminding us that in Salem we don't control our own lives."   
  
Brandon looked at the two of them, and watched Greta rub her hand over her face, "Are you okay?" He asked her.   
  
She looked up and smiled, "Yeah, just really, really tired. Didn't sleep much, and it's already been a very long day."   
  
He nodded, "So you two were looking forward to a nice, relaxing night, and a large group of family wasn't exactly what you wanted."   
  
Eric nodded, "Exactly."   
  
"I know how that is, but at least when your family gets together it's lots of hugs, smiling, and friendly conversation."   
  
"And tons of personal questions." Greta chimed in, "And the 'We need to see you more,' and..." She just trailed off in a yawn. Then she felt bad, "I shouldn't say that. I remember a time when I thought I didn't have any family, and I would have given anything for what I have now."   
  
Eric moved his hand up to her neck, and worked his fingers around it, and she smiled at him. Sami grinned, "Well, it wasn't my idea I assure you, I wasn't really up for that either. Especially, I hate to say it, for mom and Belle. They just get all, happy and bubbly." Eric laughed, and Greta just grinned. "I mean I love them, just, it sometimes just..."   
  
"Gets on your nerves." Eric replied, and Sami nodded. "Well you guys know we are okay, how are you going?"   
  
Brandon smiled, "Good."   
  
"Yep, good." Sami replied, and then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "We were just heading out to dinner here, when I called you. Nothing out of the ordinary, and when I found out everything was okay, Brandon told me to invite you, and I thought it was a good idea."   
  
"Well, I honestly am surprised that you haven't asked what the fight was about." Eric told her.   
  
Sami smiled looking at the two of them with a smile, "Well..." But she was cut off my Marlena.   
  
"There they are!" She said rushing over and giving everyone a hug. The four took their seats. John gave Greta a hug, and then Belle did before she sat next to her. "So everything is okay?" She asked looking at the two of them.   
  
"Yes mom, it was just a big misunderstanding." He said looking at the menu, trying to just get past it.   
  
"About what?" Belle asked looking at him.   
  
"Belle." John said to her, "It's really none of our business." Greta smiled at him, and almost voiced a thank you, but Marlena stopped her.   
  
"Yes it is." John looked at her questioning. "Well, I mean, they did get us all worried, we should be able to know at least what it was about. Because if it was just the way she folded his shirts or something, I'm going to have to have a talk with my son."   
  
There were a few giggles from around the table. But Eric and Greta just sighed, they really, really didn't want to deal with this.   
  
Eric was about ready to reply, but stopped when the waiter came over to take their orders. Everyone went around the table and ordered, and he hopped that that would have ended things but he was wrong. "Well?" Marlena asked.   
  
Greta just shook her head and looked at him, she decided, that he could at least answer up for this one. Eric saw the slight smile on her lips, and knew that in a way she was enjoying this, maybe it was good. He did cause a huge ruckus, maybe it was time to pay the piper, so to speak. But then another thought went through his head, "You know, ever since Sami found out everything was okay, she never even asked what it was about. Why, do you have to know?" He asked.   
  
But Sami grinned, and interrupted, "Actually, because I already do."   
  
"What?" Eric and Greta said in unison towards her.   
  
"Well, I dropped of Will to Lucas this afternoon, and he kinda told me all about it. So I know what it was about, and I know you were talking. But I didn't know you had completely made up, and well... there was something else I was slightly curious about." She said with a large grin, her eyes sparkling at the two of them.   
  
Eric sighed, and looked over at Greta, "Now it's the second time today that I want to kill Lucas." Greta, Brandon and Sami laughed, and the other four gave them a concerned look.   
  
"Kill Lucas?" Brady asked in disbelief, "Why?"   
  
"Well, it's a long story.." Eric started to say, but was stopped with Sami waving her hands in front of him.   
  
"Oh stop, you don't need to tell them anything, except to answer my question!" She looked at them, waiting. Brandon smiling next to her.   
  
"What question?" Belle asked.   
  
Sami waved at Belle to stop her, and turned back to the two. But all she was getting were the two of them looking at each other, smiling, and trying to decide what to say or do. Then she squealed, "He was right!" She said, Eric nodded slightly and she leaned over and gave Eric a huge hug.   
  
Brandon nodded, "That's fantastic."   
  
"What are you talking about?" Marlena asked.   
  
Eric turned to Greta, "We might as well tell them, before Sami does." Greta ginned and nodded, and motioned back and forth between them, "You can." He said.   
  
"Thanks a lot," she said and took a need breath and turned to the very confused for people at the table.   
  
She decided not to lead up to it, and just get it out and over with, and then a large smile spread across her face when she remembered exactly how wonderful the thing was she was about to say. Eric reached over, wrapped his arm around her, and grabbed her hand. "We're going to have a baby."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 157  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric looked around the table at the shocked expressions on their families faces, and smiled. Marlena's shocked look turned into a huge smile, "Oh my God, that's great! When did you find out? How far along are you? Is this a surprise or have you been trying?..."   
  
"Doc, doc, calm down." John told her patting her hand, "Let them talk." He said turning to them, with a huge smile.   
  
Eric grinned, "Well, we just found out this afternoon. And we having been trying to have a baby actually." he admitted.   
  
"Why didn't you tell anyone?" She asked them.   
  
"Because they know you and the rest of the family, mom." Sami said, "Everyone would have been all over them, all of the time." Everyone laughed at that, except for Marlena, who was trying not admit that she was right.   
  
"And as for how far along I am, well, I'm two months and four days along," Greta said with a smile.   
  
Sami looked at her strange, "That's pretty darn exact, how do you know that?"   
  
"Well, actually, the ultra sound said that I was just over two months, but we know that for that to be true..." Greta just let it hang in the air.   
  
"Work was really, really hectic at that time." Eric said, and Marlena shook her head remembering. "And actually, we should actually thank you John, because with out you, we might not be making this announcement tonight."   
  
John gave him a strange look, "What do you mean?"   
  
"Well, you did get your jet to come pick me up in England and bring me back to Salem, so that I could see Greta before she headed off to DC."   
  
"Well, well, well, we know what happened when he got home." Brady said with a wicked grin, which Belle then hit his shoulder hard for, and he gave a hurt look and rubbed his shoulder.   
  
"Brady!" She said giving him a dirty look.   
  
"So we have just about 7 months to get ready to welcome this new family member." Marlena said, with a smile and watery eyes. "So much to do, baby showers, the nursery, picking out names..."   
  
"Don't scare them," Sami told her. She then turned back to them, "Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time, so much you will be wishing it's over sooner than later. And Greta, if you do have any questions or anything, just ask."   
  
"Thanks Sami, I will." Greta said, and then the waiter came over, and started to lay out their dinners for them. The group continued to talk about the baby, and everything that would happen. They did mange to steer the conversation away to Sami and Brandon or Belle or Brady for a little bit, but it would never take long before the baby was the topic once again. Not soon enough for the couple, dinner was over, and hugs were exchanged and they hurried down to the car and back home.   
  
Greta sighed as she walked in the door. "I don't know about you, but I just want to crawl up the stairs and into bed, and sleep for about a week."   
  
Eric smiled, "Sounds good. But you don't need to crawl." He said and picked her up and started for the stairs.   
  
"Eric, I was kidding, I can walk myself. I may be pregnant, but I'm not incapable of doing things for myself."   
  
"I know, I just want too." He said as he got to the top and brought her into the bed room, and sat her feet on the floor. They quickly changed and got into bed. Eric got into bed and turned to her, "Are you going right to sleep?" He asked her.   
  
"Not sure, why?" She said crawling in next to him. He brought out his arm, and she smiled and curled up next to him, laying her head on his shoulder, and his arm came back around her.   
  
"Just feel like holding you, and maybe talking a little."   
  
She yawned slightly, "Okay, but just don't expect me to stay awake for long."   
  
He grinned, "It's okay, you go to sleep when you feel like it." Her hand moved up and rested on his chest, and her one leg moved over his. "You know, my mom did remind me. We actually do have a lot to do in the next seven months." He said.   
  
"What do you mean?" She asked, her face nuzzling into his chest, as she let out another soft yawn.   
  
"Well, we do have to get the nursery ready. Pick out some names. Not to mention signing up for and going to Lamaze classes."   
  
"Oh yeah, forgot about those." She said, "I wonder if they have them on the weekend, because with work..."   
  
"Oh, I'm sure they would have too." He told her, "And actually we could go out shopping and the stuff for the nursery anytime, that would actually be fun."   
  
She nodded in agreement, "But, we wouldn't want to get a lot of things, because we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl."   
  
That brought a thought to Eric's head, "That's actually a good question. Do we want to know before the baby is born, or do we want to wait and be surprised? Because they can tell us pretty early now, but a lot of people still wait to know."   
  
Greta turned her head up to look at him, "What do you want to do?"   
  
"Well I was asking you." He said.   
  
She sighed, "Well, whatever it is, if one of us wants to wait, then we should wait."   
  
"I agree, so you want to wait?" He asked her.   
  
"Well..." She thought about it for a minute, "I mean it would be kinda nice to wait and be surprised, but at at the same time. I mean, we would be surprised when they told us too. And then we would have that extra time to really get the nursery set up and it would help on picking out the name."   
  
"I was kinda thinking the same thing. Besides, seven months seems like a long time to wait and see."   
  
She grinned, "So, I guess once we can know, we'll ask to know if it's a boy or a girl and not wait for the birth to find out."   
  
"Sounds good to me." He said, and hugged her yawning form closer to him. "Greta?"   
  
"Yeah," she said her eyes barely open.   
  
"I love you."   
  
A soft smile played across her lips, "I love you too."   
  
"Get some sleep." He said and kissed the top of her head, she just slightly nodded at him as her eyes closed and soon he could tell she was asleep as her breathing evened out, and slowed.   
  
He laid there with a smile on his face, holding the woman that he loved, now not only his wife, but actually the mother of his child. He lightly squeezed her to him, and the shut his eyes, and let himself drift off into dreams of their future together.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 158  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta's eyes slowly opened, and she looked at the clock, it was already past ten o'clock. She knew she was tired, but couldn't believe she had slept in so late. But then she felt a slight movement to her side, and she turned over. Eric was there, still asleep himself. She grinned, and moved closer to him, and rested her head on his shoulder, his arm came up and wrapped around her, as he continued to sleep. She moved her leg up and over his, wrapping her foot around his leg, as her arm came up to rest over his chest.   
  
He slowly started to stir, and Greta, could tell that he was starting to wake up. She moved up, slowly, and placed a soft kiss to his cheek, then another, then another to his lips. Then she deepened the kiss, and smiled into it when she felt his hand come to the back of her head, pulling her closer. And then with a slight roll, she found herself on her back, and him over her.   
  
Eric broke away to look down at her, "Morning," he said with a smile, and then leaned in and kissed her again, then started to trail a line of kisses down her cheek to her her neck, making her eyes close as he continued.   
  
"Good morning," she said with a soft sigh, her hands moving in a soft caress over his bare back, and travel down to the waistband of his boxers.   
  
He moved his head back up to look in her eyes, "Is someone feeling more rested this morning?" His eyes shining down at her.   
  
"You could say that." She said, as her hands moved under the elastic.   
  
He groaned slightly, and then leaned back in to kiss her passionately, which she returned.....   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The whole family soon found out the fantastic news, and the couple was swamped with phone calls and well wishes. They spent the weekend, mostly to themselves just taking in the idea of actually bringing a baby into the world. They spent a little time in one of the other bedrooms, the one closest to the master bedroom, the one they decided they would turn into a nursery. They talked about the furniture, painting, wallpaper, and everything to fill it. Both were so happy, they couldn't stop smiling.   
  
Soon, the weekend was over, and work started again. They both went in for Greta's doctor's appointment with Dr. Baitor. They got even more information. Everything to eat and not eat, to drink and not drink. Vitamins to take, even exercises to do later on. And of course the time of their next appointment.   
  
Greta was sitting on the couch reading when Eric came home from work. "You got to go home early," He said as he went into the kitchen, grabbed a pop out of the fridge and then walked back to her and sat down.   
  
She smiled, "Yeah, got done early with the meeting, and there wasn't anything to really do yet, since most of the stories for the next issue aren't done yet. So I came home, and decided to do some reading."   
  
Eric looked at the book and smiled, "'What to Expect when you're Expecting', why is it that I think almost everyone reads that book?"   
  
She grinned, "Because it was on the doctor's reading list, and everyone knows about it."   
  
"Well is it any good?" He said as he leaned over and started to look over her shoulder.   
  
She pulled the book away, "Well, it's not like it a great read or anything. But it has a lot of interesting information."   
  
He said moving up next to her, and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She smiled and turned to place her legs over her lap, and turn to face him sideways. He took a drink of his pop with the other hand, then spoke, "Like?"   
  
"Well, for one I'm glad my last trimester is going to be in the winter months, and very very early spring."   
  
Eric smiled, "Yeah, I hear that time during the summer is horrible." Then he thought about it, "Wow, to think, in early march, we are going to have a baby."   
  
Greta smiled, "It doesn't seem that far away."   
  
"No it doesn't." He said and squeezed her slightly.   
  
Greta smiled and put the book on the coffee table. "These seven months are going to fly by, and then there will be an actually baby." She said looking at him, and he nodded. "Eric..."   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
She stopped, and looked serious for a minute, "I'm a little... scared." She admitted to him.   
  
He brought his hand up to the side of her face gently, "About what exactly? About the birth? I mean, yeah, I hear it hurts, but with the stuff they have now, it's not as bad as it used to be, and well, it's only a short time... and then... well... I mean." He was stammering, he wanted to make her feel better about it, but there was no way to convince her that it wasn't going to hurt. Heck, he honestly didn't know how women could handle that.   
  
"Eric, Eric..." Greta said waving her hands in front of him, "That's not what I meant. I know that, I understand that. Yeah, I'm not looking forward to that, but that's not what scares me."   
  
He was shocked by that, "Then what are you afraid of?"   
  
"After the baby is born, I mean.... Eric... a baby. A life, dependent on us. That's a huge responsibility, I'm afraid that... I mean... will I be a good mother? I mean, I never had brothers or sisters growing up, never baby-sat, heck I have never changed a diaper in my life." Eric grinned at that, but stopped when he saw how worried she was. "I mean, I want this more than anything, but... I don't know how to be a mother, how to take care of someone..."   
  
"Greta..." Eric said, taking a hold of her hands with his and pulling her to him. "Greta, you are going to be a wonderful mother. It doesn't matter if you don't know what you are doing now, you will learn. Just like I will, and like every other parent has until now. Will we be perfect? No, no parents are. But, Greta, you are a loving, caring person. You are going to make the best mother in the world." She smiled at him, and he grinned back.   
  
"Really?" She asked softly.   
  
"Definitely." He said and kissed the tip of her nose. She curled up and laid her head on his shoulder. "Actually, you know what would be a good idea?"   
  
"What?" She asked looking up at him.   
  
"We should volunteer to watch Thomas for Bo and Hope some time, like for a weekend or something. Give both of us a chance to get a taste of it, and also give Bo and Hope a weekend off."   
  
"Is that really a good idea?"   
  
"What? Why not?" He asked her.   
  
She smiled, "Well, if it goes horribly wrong..." She let it trail off, and the look he gave her made her start laughing. "Oh that look is priceless." She giggled, "No Eric, I think that that is a great idea."   
  
"Well, no, what if something did go wrong, then what?"   
  
She smiled, "Well then we know what not to do, or how to handle the same thing. Besides, then we aren't practicing with our own kid." She said with a slight wink, and he started laughing.   
  
"That's horrible."   
  
"I know." She said with a smile. Then she felt her stomach rubble, and Eric head it, and laughed. "Well, that's the signal that it's time to make dinner. So what do you want? Now that we actually have food in the house."   
  
He smiled, "Not sure, what don't you want?" He asked her is hand coming to rub her stomach lightly. He knew that she was still queasy, and knew that she would be for awhile. She was doing okay with it, up until two mornings ago. They had woken up and enjoyed a morning kiss, and he was pulling her in for more, when she basically darted out of the bed and ran into the bathroom.   
  
"No, I think I'm okay tonight, so let's have you decide, you might not get another chance for awhile." She said with a wink, and he laughed.   
  
"Well, if that's the case, let me go take a good long look, and find something really good." She laughed, and he stood up, pulling her hand, dragging her into the kitchen with him, to find just that.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 159  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric impatiently drummed his fingers on Greta's desk. She looked up at him and gave him a dirty look, then turned back to her computer screen. "You know the more you do that, the longer this is going to take." She said as she continued typing.   
  
"Greta, can't it wait? We do have an appointment to get to, and we don't want to be late."   
  
"Yes, and I am under deadline as well, and I'm almost done!" She said, still typing. He sat on the edge of the desk, and folded his arms in front of him. About a minute or so later, she finished typing, saved it, and then sent it through the system. "There, all done." She said standing up and grabbing her purse.   
  
"Finally, we need to get to the hospital in like," Eric looked at his watch, "Ten minutes."   
  
They hurried to the elevator, and waited. Eric kept looking at his watch, and she grabbed his hand, "Calm down, if we are a little late then we are a little late. If we have to we can reschedule."   
  
He gave her that, you are crazy look. "Don't you want to hear it?" He asked her.   
  
She smiled and leaned into him, "Of course I do! But we don't want to kill ourselves trying to get there."   
  
He took a deep breath, and nodded. She was right, he was going overboard. The doors opened, and Greta pressed the button for the parking garage. Eric pulled her to him, his hand going to her stomach. Now at just over three months, she had a very slight pudge. "I just can't wait to hear that tiny little heartbeat."   
  
She smiled up at him, and kissed his cheek, "Me either, also..." She just stopped.   
  
He noticed the slight sigh, "What?"   
  
"Well," she shook her head, "Well, it helps to know that, well... everything is okay." He hugged her to him, and kissed the top of her head. He knew what she meant, her felt the same way. They had seen the ultrasound pictures, but once he could hear the heartbeat. Somehow, it made it seem like it was the more real, and that it was actually going to happen.   
  
The doors opened on the garage and they hurried to the Jeep, and Eric made his way to the Hospital, trying not to hit any traffic, and also trying to remember not to drive like a mad man, as Greta was saying he was doing.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They hurried their way into the hospital and to Dr. Bator's office, Greta looked at her watch, "See, still have thirty seconds." The look he gave her made her giggle, as they went up to the secretary and told her that they were here. The nurse got out their folder and took them into the office. She then took Greta's blood pressure, weight, etc., and told them the Doctor would come in soon.   
  
Dr. Bator came in a few minutes later and they talked for a little while about how Greta was feeling, and things to expect. Greta told her that the morning sickness was still happening, but lessening. And that she wasn't as tired as she was the last few weeks. The doctor wrote that all down and then looked to Eric, "Okay, now what have you noticed that she isn't telling me?"   
  
Eric smiled at that, "Well, there are some hormonal changes, sometimes not that noticeable, other times very, and her mood can change quickly."   
  
Greta looked at him opened mouthed, "What?"   
  
He took her hand, "Greta, you know you have been getting a little more emotional lately. I mean, you have always been sweet and sensitive, but you never cried at commercials before."   
  
"They have just had some really emotional ones lately," she responded.   
  
The doctor grinned at the two of them. "It's very typical, and nothing to worry about, unless it becomes extreme." She looked over her notes, "Okay, well you are now starting the second trimester, which means a lot of changes are going to start happening. For one, your energy will increase and the morning sickness should lessen, however it might not go completely away. The pregnancy will really start to show, as you will be gaining weight. But still eat healthy, and do the exercises that we have talked about." She looked at the couple, "And with the increase of energy, and just the fact that you will start feeling better, there is also usually and increase in sexual activity. And as I tell all my patients, who are sometimes worried about this. Sex will not hurt the baby, so that is not a worry. The only times we ask couples to refrain from that is if there is something wrong." And she smiled, "Which there is nothing wrong with this pregnancy that I can see." She looked over at Greta, "And the dizziness and fainting spells have stopped, as well as the brief menstruation?"   
  
Greta nodded, "Yes. As soon as I started to eat regularly and haven't been over doing it, the dizziness and fainting has stopped." The doctor looked over at Eric, and he nodded. Which made Greta just shake her head at the two of them. "And, I did not have my period at all this last month."   
  
The Doctor grinned, "Good." She looked at the papers, "Okay, now that all this is done, how about we move into the other room, and see if we can hear this little ones heart beat? I know that that is what you have been waiting for." They smiled and stood and followed her into the other room. "You know the drill," she said patting the table next to the machines.   
  
Greta got up on the table, and unbuttoned the bottom part of her shirt, and the her pants pulling them and her underwear down slightly to expose her lower stomach. The doctor was getting the machine ready, and Eric leaned down and gave Greta a quick kiss. "Here we go," he said and she smiled up at him.   
  
Dr. Bator set up the machine, and moved around the device to find the baby once again. "Okay, as we have seen before, here's the little one." She looked over at the folder, "And they have gotten bigger, at a good rate." She then leaned over and flicked a few switches on the the machine, and then a strange sound started to fill the room, and the doctor's face got a large smile.   
  
Greta looked up at Eric, and then to the doctor, "Is that it? The heartbeat?" The doctor nodded and Greta turned to Eric, who squeezed her hand.   
  
"It's so fast." He said then looking at the doctor.   
  
"Actually, it's perfect." The doctor told them, she smiled at the two of them, "I'm happy to tell you that everything is going perfectly and that so-far you have a very healthy baby. So just keep up the good work." The doctor pushed a couple buttons. "I'm printing out some more pictures for you and a video copy for the sound of the heartbeat."   
  
"Thanks," Greta told her.   
  
"Not a problem, we find that a lot of our parents really like having it to save." She took the copies and gave them to them, and then shut down the machine. "Okay, well, I will see you at the next appointment. Of course call me or the hospital if you have any questions or problems."   
  
"Thank you," They said in unison and then the doctor exited the room. Eric went and got one of the towels again to help Greta clean up the lotion stuff. Once she was dressed they left the room, both smiling.   
  
"That was amazing to hear," she said wrapping an arm around him as they walked out of the hospital.   
  
"Yes it was," he said and kissed the top of her head. They got back into the jeep, and Eric started to drive home.   
  
Greta looked out the window and then back to Eric, "Have I really been that emotional?"   
  
He smiled, "Not in a bad way, it's just noticeable." He looked over at her, and saw her contemplating that. "Greta, really it's okay. Heck, I've seen women a hundred times worse. Besides, sometimes it's..."   
  
"It's what?" she asked him, and he didn't say, and she tugged on his shoulder, "It's what?!?"   
  
He smiled, "It's cute. Especially when I know why."   
  
She just shook her head at him, "You are a strange one Brady."   
  
"Why is that?"   
  
"Well I don't think most men are like this when their wives are pregnant."   
  
"Well, they should be." He reached for her hand and kissed it as they pulled into their driveway. "Now, how about we go inside and pop in this video tape, and look at it again."   
  
"Sounds great." She said and smiled at him as they went into the house.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 160  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Another week had passed, and Greta was feeling absolutely wonderful. Everyone said she was absolutely glowing, and she felt like it. Her morning sickness had stopped, meaning she actually was keeping her food down, leading her to having more energy. She was racing around the kitchen, checking everything one last time. She checked the oven, closed the door, turned the temperature down to warm, and then went towards the stairs and up to the bedroom.  
  
She was glad she got done early with work for the weekend, well, actually she hurried through work and decided to deal with the possible problems with that on monday. She quickly looked at the clock, she had about twenty more minutes or so. She stripped out of her clothes and grabbed the shopping bag out of the back of the closet, and carried it into the bathroom with her.  
  
Greta looked at her reflection in the mirror as she took out the silk material from the bag. She turned sideways, and her hand went to her stomach, you could now tell that she was indeed pregnant, and not just gaining weight anymore. She smiled, and then held up the material in front of her. Her other lingerie just wasn't fitting anymore, so the other day she had to go and buy something new.  
  
She felt silly going into a maternity store looking for lingerie, but she was surprised to find out, that there was actually a pretty good selection. The sales lady had helped her pick out something nice, and something that she could wear through most of it. Which meant, the underwear was small, fitting under her stomach, allowing for that to get bigger. And the top, while sheer and very revealing, also split down the center, and the bra material was stretchable.  
  
Greta remembered telling the lady that they had thought of everything. The store clerk smiled, and told her she was lucky, because when she had children, it was almost impossible to find anything like that. But thankfully times had changed. And as she held up the material to her reflection in the mirror, she was definitely glad about that. Because tonight, she decided she wanted some fun. *Now, if only he's in the mood.* But her smile grew bigger, *But with Eric, that's not too difficult.* She raised her arms, and slipped the material on, and then put on the panties. *Not bad.* She thought, and then hurried with her makeup and hair.  
  
When she was done she walked out of the bathroom again looking at the clock, "Ahhh, five minutes." She hurried to the closet and found the dress she was looking for, and carefully slipped it on, making sure not to mess up her hair and make up. She grabbed a pair of shoes, and then headed back down stairs. She quickly turned the music on, set her shoes on the floor, and grabbed the lighter out of the kitchen drawer. She moved over to the table, lit the candles, and then turned down the lights. "Perfect." She slipped her feet into the shoes and then went back into the kitchen. She put the food on the plates, and covered each one, and then brought them back over to the table. "Oh," she said and quickly went back into the kitchen, "Almost forgot," she said as she grabbed the sparkling apple cider from the refrigerator and moved it back to the table and the bucket of ice. She took a deep breath and let it out. "Done, now, all he has to do is get home." She said as she leaned against the table.  
  
She waited, and looked at the clock, and she waited. She checked the time again, "He's only ten minutes late," she said with a sigh. Greta looked at the wax dripping down the candles, and thought about blowing them out, and re-lighting them when he got home. She contemplated doing it and then walked over to them, and as she was about to blow them out, she heard the garage door go up, and she smiled.   
  
She walked over to the hall, and leaned against the wall, as the front door opened. She watched him walk in and take off his coat, putting it on the chair, and then almost laughed when she could tell his senses had finally started to register everything around him.   
  
His head looked up and his eyes meet hers, and then they scanned over her. Eric walked towards her, his head then moving as he took a smell of the air, smelling the dinner that she had cooked, a large smile coming across his face. "So... what's the special occasion? His arms circled around her, pulling her to him, his face moving to her her neck, smelling her perfume, his lips leaving a gentle kiss.  
  
She moaned slightly at the contact, "Just felt like starting the weekend off on a good foot."  
  
"The whole weekend, huh?" He asked rising his eye brows.  
  
She smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Yeah, something wrong with that?"  
  
"Not at all." He said as he leaned in and claimed her mouth with his. The kiss lingered and her pulled her slightly towards the stairs.  
  
"Ohhh no, I spent time on dinner, and we are not going to eat it cold. Besides..." She winked, "We are both starving," she said rubbing her stomach.   
  
He smiled, leaned down, placed his hand on her stomach, kissed it through the fabric of her dress, "Well we can't have that, now can we?" She giggled at him, grabbed his hand and lead him into the dinning room. Eric looked at everything laid out, "You went to way to much work." He then looked at what he was wearing, "And I am not dressed for this."  
  
Greta rolled her eyes at him, wrapped her arms back around his neck, pulled him down close to whisper in his ear. "Don't worry, you won't be wearing it much longer."  
  
His arms pulled her closer to him, pinning her against him, and he kissed her again. Breaking away slowly, "I'll hold you to that."  
  
She smiled and moved to the other side of the table and sat down. They enjoyed dinner, making a little bit of small talk, but mostly just watching each other, their eyes dancing with excitement and the candlelight.  
  
When they were done, Greta looked up at Eric, "Hope you aren't too full."  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"We still have dessert." She said getting up from the table.  
  
"Greta.... can that wait till later?" He asked as he watched her walk into the kitchen. He sighed, he wasn't hungry anymore, and he really, really just wanted to go upstairs and.... well. He got up from the table, and decided maybe to persuade her. He got into the kitchen and found her opening the refrigerator door, "Greta... really, can't dessert wait, till later... I mean..."   
  
But then she grabbed something out of the door, started shaking it, and then shut the door, and looked at him with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Oh, no, Brady, I want my dessert, right... now." She said as she walked over to him.  
  
And that's when Eric noticed exactly what she was holding, and he swallowed the lump in his throat, *A can of whip cream.* He got his voice, and a sly smile worked across his features. "Well, I guess I can't disappoint the lady."  
  
"Better not." She replied, as she sat the can on the counter next to him, and her hands moved to the buttons of his shirt. She quickly ridded him of his shirt, her hands moving to his bear chest, her mouth moving to kiss his skin lightly. His hands shot out to pull her closer. One moving to caress her hair, the other moving to the zipper in her dress. Then her hand grabbed the can, and she moved slightly away. Eric watched her push the top of the can and soon he had a small line of whipping cream on his chest, but what got to him was the look in Greta's eyes. She looked like she was going to devour him, and she basically did, and he jumped slightly when her tongue darted out and tasted the cream off his chest, making him shudder slightly. She was about to do it again, but her pulled her away long enough to get the zipper of her dress all the way down, and let it slip down her body. Finally revealing what she wore underneath.  
  
He tiled her head up to look at him, "Gorgeous," He told her, and then he picked her up, and sat her up on the counter, moving closer to her, making her open her legs for him to stand between. His hand moved to her check, and then cupped the side of her face. He leaned in slowly, his lips going to her, and his tongue moving to explore her mouth. His hands moving over the soft, sheer fabric, and settling at her hips, and pulled her forward, closer to him.   
  
Greta took the can and placed another small strip of whipped cream on his upper chest, and she leaned in gentling licking it from his skin, making him shiver again. His hand found hers and took the can away from her, and soon she found some running down her neck, front and down between her breasts, and soon his mouth was following the same trail. Her head fell back, and he eyes closed as his mouth trailed over her........ (use your imagination, sorry, not writing that part this time.)  
  
Greta giggled looking at the can she was holding, air was the only thing coming out of it now, "I can't believe we used the whole thing." She said as she rolled over to look at him.  
  
Eric laughed, taking it away from her and setting it on the floor next to him. "Me either, but I say we do one thing next."  
  
"What's that?" She asked trailing her fingers over his chest.  
  
"A shower.... I don't know about you, but I'm all sticky." He got a loud laugh from her, and a nodding of her head in agreement. "Besides that, this floor is really hard and cold." She laughed again, and he stood up, holding out his hands for her, and helped her up. He then leaned back over and grabbed the clothes that were scattered all over the floor.   
  
Greta got her lingerie top, and looked at it and laughed, "I wonder what gets whipped cream out of silk?" They both laughed, and Eric took her head, and lead her up the stairs. The clothes found their way into the hamper as the couple found themselves in the tub. Which was just the second beginning of a wonderful and very happy, weekend.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued 


	33. Chapters 161-165

TITLE: DAYS Fairy Tale: Eric & Greta: Chapters 161-165  
  
WRITTEN BY: Heather Ferguson (fergus80)  
  
EMAIL: hferguso@niu.edu  
  
WEBSITE: http://eric_greta.tripod.com (from when Jensen was on days)  
  
Rating: If you can watch DAYS, you can read this. If there is a rating change, a link to the chap. will be provided.   
  
Disclaimer: Days of Our Lives and all of their characters are property of Corday Productions and NBC.   
  
My Rant: Okay, I'm finally putting this up on FanFiction.net. Mostly to free up my website space. This was started way back in Oct. of 1999, and I haven't decided if it's finished yet or not. Reviews are always welcome!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 161  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta parked her car at Salem place, got out, and then walked to one of her now favorite stores, at least for the time being. One of the maternity stores in the mall. Now in her fourth month, things just weren't fitting her anymore, but she wasn't complaining, it was a reason for her to shop. Her hand instinctively rubbed her stomach at the thought, she had gotten a little bigger, but not too bad.  
  
Eric was worried that she wasn't actually big enough. The doctor and her kept trying to tell him, she was fine, and perfect for the month that she was in. But he kept telling her about the pictures of his mom during the same time, and Greta kept trying to remind him, that his mom was having twins, not just one! She smiled at the thought, Eric was just wonderful right now. She could tell how much he wanted to be a dad, and she knew he was going to be a great one. Heck, he had some wonderful role models in his life. The smile stayed on her face as she walked into the store.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric sighed as he got off the elevator, he didn't want to be at work on Saturday, but someone had messed up some of the photo's he had done in the last shoot, and he needed to look at them and see what could be salvaged or if they needed to reschedule the shoot and everyone in it for monday.   
  
He was looking through the photo's when the door opened. "Hey, what are you doing here on Saturday?" Lucas asked him, as he laid a couple folders in the file folder at the back desk.  
  
Eric smiled, "I could ask you the same thing."  
  
"My job is never done." He said walking over.  
  
"Well, someone messed up the photo's and I need to see if there is anything worth keeping and.."  
  
"Whether to redo the whole thing."  
  
"Exactly." Eric said looking and sighing as he looked at another completely exposed negative. "Who do we have processing these photo's again?"  
  
"Might be somebody new, if this happens again."  
  
Eric was about to agree when his cell phone rang. He took it out of his coat, and answered it, "Eric Brady." He smiled at the voice on the other end, "Hi dad, how are y..." But he was interrupted by Roman before he could go on. "What do you mean where is Greta?" Eric asked with a worried look on his face.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta put the bags in the trunk and shut it, "Now where?" she asked herself. She wasn't ready to go home yet. She had already bought out the maternity store, went to the baby store and couldn't help but buy a few stuffed animals and a beautiful baby blanket. "I'll find something for Eric," She thought and went towards one of his favorite stores.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Dad, dad, what, what are you talking about?"   
  
{{Where is Greta? Is she with you? I've been trying her cell phone, and your home phone.}}  
  
"No, she's not with me, she went out for the day, I'm not sure where, and I had to come into work. Why? What's going on?"  
  
A loud sigh came over the phone. {{Do you know where she might be?}}  
  
"DAD, what is going ON!" Eric yelled into the phone, he could tell something was wrong.  
  
Lucas looked at him worried, and waited as well trying to figure out what was happening.  
  
{{Daniel was being transferred to the State Prison and escaped this afternoon, they haven't found him.}}  
  
Panic ran though Eric, memories of breaking down Daniel's door and finding him trying to rape Greta  
  
shot though his head. "Oh God." Eric said. "How long ago did he escape? Where was it?"  
  
{{About three hours ago, just outside of Salem.}}  
  
"What? And you just decided to tell me. There is some psycho out there, more than likely after my wife, and you just decided to tell me?"  
  
{{Calm down, I've been trying to find her, I barely just found out myself. Now, do you know where she might be?}}  
  
Eric felt like he couldn't breath, "She's not answering her phone?" He asked, knowing the answer because his dad had already said it, but the question was more of a statement as worry washed over him. "Salem Place, shops, I think she went shopping, maternity clothes." The words all came out at once. Eric could hear his dad barking orders to send the cops to Salem place to look for her.  
  
{{I've sent people there to look for her, we also have road blocks set up into and out of town looking for him. But I really want to find her, and get the two of you to a safe place until we find him. Hopefully he has just tried to get away, but...}}  
  
"But he's crazy." Eric looked around, "I've got to find her, call me when you find out ANYTHING." He said, and Roman agreed.  
  
Lucas looked at him, "Daniel escaped." Eric nodded. "What can I do?"  
  
Eric looked at him for a minute. "Call anyone you know, and see if they have seen Greta, try and get them to look for her. I'm going to Salem place and going to look for her."  
  
"I'll try Mrs. H, Bo, Hope and everyone." Lucas said running out the door, he turned back to Eric, "If you find her, let me know."  
  
"I will, and thanks." Eric said as they both rushed out the door, and Eric ran to the elevator. "Oh God, help me find her before he does.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta smiled as she put the bag of stuff she got for Eric in the trunk, and then opened her car door and sat down. She grabbed her keys and looked over at the passenger seat, shaking her head. "Well, I didn't loose it after all." She said reaching for the cell phone sitting there, but a hand grabbing her wrist stopped her, as another went over her mouth.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Greta's eyes got wide as the voice registered in her head. "Oh, you didn't think I would be away from you that long did you? That I would let him keep you away from me, you know we belong together, and now, now we will be together." Daniel said with a crazy look in his eyes, he took his hand off her wrist and quickly grabbed the gun sitting next to him. "Now my lovely Greta, you will not scream, and you will start this car, and you will drive us out of this horrible town, and towards our new future, together."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 162  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta's eyes caught the shinny metal of the gun, and fear ran through her body.   
  
He smiled at her, with a crazy look in his eyes, and spoke again. "Now I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth, and you will not scream. Do you understand?" He asked waving the gun at her.   
  
She nodded her head yes.   
  
"Good." He said and removed his hand. "Now start the car."   
  
"Daniel, what are you.."   
  
"I said START THE CAR!" He yelled at her.   
  
Greta quickly took her key and put it in the ignition, and started the car.   
  
"Now, back out of the parking spot, and turn right onto the main road."   
  
She put her shaking hands on the wheel and did what he said, and soon they were out on the main road driving. He sat behind her, the gun flush up against her side.   
  
She had no idea what to do. He mind was running a mile a minute. Did she dare try and go against him? Would he really shoot her? What was she thinking? He was crazy! She decided to just wait, and look for an opportunity. She just hoped she could find one as he continued to direct which roads to go on, and she knew that she had to find something soon, because they were in fact driving their way out of Salem. And the farther away she got, she knew the less chance she would have to get away.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric got out of his Jeep, and looked around the main parking lot. He didn't see Greta's car anywhere. But that didn't mean she didn't park at one of the smaller lots, or the other side. He hurried towards Java Cafe, and found one of the regular waitresses that waited on him and Greta a lot.   
  
"Hey, have you seen Greta by chance today?" He asked her.  
  
She smiled at him, "Uh, yeah, about an hour or so ago. I think she got some tea and a muffin."  
  
He smiled, "Do you know, possibly where she went?"  
  
She shook her head, "No, but it did look like she was having fun, she commented that she had done a lot of shopping already."  
  
"Okay, thanks." He told her and walked towards the other parking lot. *Well, at least she saw her about an hour ago. But where is she now?* He quickly checked the other parking lots, and didn't find her car either. He took out his cell phone on the way back to his jeep, and called the house. *No answer, but there are messages.* He thought as the answering machine picked up after only a couple rings.   
  
He dialed in the code and played the messages, as he opened the Jeep's door and sat down. It was a message from his dad, telling Greta to go directly to the police station when she got the message.   
  
He saved the message and left one, basically what his dad had said to her as well. He started the Jeep, and tried to figure out where to look next. He backed out of the spot and made it to the road, and turned left.   
  
Eric decided to check some of the other little shops she liked on main street, and as he drove he took out his phone again. "Come on, just answer your cell phone." He said as he dialed her number.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta drove, and the buildings were all but gone, as trees started to line the road. They were starting to get out to the edge of Salem, and her hope was diminishing. Then she jumped, as her cell phone rang in the seat next to her. She looked over at the phone. "Don't even think about it." He told her.  
  
Greta looked at him, and took a breath, *Here's my chance.* She thought, and spoke, as the phone rang again. "If I don't answer it, someone is going to think something is wrong, and they will look for me. If I answer it, and say everything is okay, it will give us more time." She could see him think about it, as the phone rang again.   
  
"Okay, but, you say anything, ANYTHING..." and he shoved the gun into her side.   
  
She nodded, she understood his meaning, and reached over for the phone, and turned it on. "Hello?" She said, as calmly as she could.  
  
{{Greta!}} Eric's voice came through the phone. {{Thank GOD, I got a hold of you, you have to get to the police...}}  
  
Greta cut him off quickly before he could go on. "Sami! Hi, how are you?"  
  
{{Sami?}} Eric's voice asked.  
  
"Sami, Sami, slow down. What's wrong? What happened between you and Austin?" She said looking at Daniel, trying to look completely innocent, as to having a conversation with her Sister-In-Law.  
  
{{Daniel's with you.}} Eric said, and she could hear the dread and fear in that simple statement.  
  
"Yes." She said simply.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 163  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric's mind reeled, Daniel is with her!* He tried not to panic, Greta was obviously trying to not have Daniel know it was him on the phone. He decided to try and get as much information from her as possible, he pulled his Jeep to the side of the road. "Greta, try and tell me where you are."  
  
{{Sami, I can't come over to talk right now, I'm driving home.}}  
  
Eric sighed, so he was making her drive somewhere. "Where are you driving?" There was a pause on the other end, and Eric's stomach tightened, and then she spoke.  
  
{{Maybe you should go on a trip together, it might help things out. What's your favorite place again?}} There was a pause, as if she was waiting for an answer, {{That's right Green Mountain, why not head there?}}  
  
Eric, checked his mirrors and spun out onto the road, heading towards Green Mountain Lodge. "You are going in the direction of Green Mountain?"  
  
{{Yeah, yeah.}} Was her response, and he started to speed through town, he didn't care if he got pulled over, heck he was hoping he would.   
  
"Do you know where you are going?"  
  
{{Not at all.}} There was a pause, {{I know Sami, I know you are scared things are going bad, but it will be okay.}} Eric heard the words, and didn't know if she was saying them for his or her own benefit.  
  
"Does he have a weapon?"  
  
{{Uh, huh.}}  
  
"A gun?"  
  
{{Yep.}} Came the almost chipper voice, he couldn't believe how well she was masking the phone conversation.   
  
"My dad has road blocks going out of Salem, I take it you haven't reached one yet."  
  
{{Nope.}}  
  
"What do you think he will do when you reach one?" There was another long pause, and fear washed through him.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta glanced over a Daniel, and he was giving her the look, that it was time to hang up or else. She tried to give him the look, that she was trying, and that Sami was just yacking up a storm, but it wasn't working, and he poked her in the ribs with the gun.  
  
"I don't know, I really don't and I'm afraid, I really need to get going."  
  
{{He's making you get off the phone.}}  
  
"Yes, I have to go now. Tell Will that his Aunt loves him." She hated to say it like, that but she knew Eric understood that was for him. She was scared she might not get to tell him that again.   
  
{{I love you too.}} He said.  
  
"Bye." She said and hung up the phone, and turned to Daniel with a sigh, "I'm sorry, she was really upset."  
  
Daniel looked at her, "Just keep driving." He told her and took the phone away from her, and turned it off. "There, no more interruptions."  
  
Greta sighed inwardly, maybe the road block ahead would help, maybe.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric heard the phone hang up, and he paused for a minute, and then called his dad. The phone rang a few times, and then answered, {{Roman Brady.}}  
  
"Dad, I talked to Greta."  
  
{{Great! Where is she?}}  
  
"No, not great. Daniel has her, and they are driving out of town, towards Green Mountain right now. They haven't made it to any road blocks yet, but it has to be soon, that is if you have one that way."  
  
{{Wait, if all that is true how did you talk to her?}}  
  
"He must have let her answer her phone to stop suspicion or something, when I started talking, she called me Sami, and asked how me, I mean Sami and Austin were."  
  
{{Austin? Sami and Brandon...}}  
  
"Dad! She was tipping me off. Anyway... Green Mountain..."  
  
{{Yes, we have a block that way. Did you get any more information?}}  
  
"Yeah, Dad, he has a gun, and I could hear how afraid she was. And she didn't know what he would do when they did get to the block."  
  
{{It may be a good idea to let them go through it, and then follow them}} Eric could hear some commotion and his father telling people some things. He then came back on the phone. {{Okay, I have them letting Greta and him through, and then they will follow them in a couple unmarked cars. I just don't like the idea of a hostage situation in a car. I would rather get them out in a bigger area. Now where are you?}}  
  
"I'm driving towards Green Mountain."  
  
{{Eric, let us handle this, we don't need another person involved.}}  
  
"I already am involved. Call me with news." Eric said as he hung up, and pushed the accelerator a little more. "I have to find her, find her before it's to late." He said out loud as the odometer kept going up.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where are we going?" Greta asked as she continued driving.  
  
"Somewhere, were no one will look, and no one will bother us. At least for awhile."  
  
"And that place is?"  
  
"You'll see. I think you will like it."   
  
The smile on his face completely unnerved her, and she felt the butterflies in her stomach. She almost rubbed it with her hand, and then stopped herself mentally before she did. *Does he know I'm pregnant?* She asked herself. I mean, she did have a bulge, but he might not have noticed, he might not know. *If he doesn't know, that might give me an advantage.* She thought, and willed herself not to give it away. Then her eyes caught something up ahead. Colored lights. "What's that?" She asked in a curious voice, already knowing the answer.  
  
She saw him peer out over the street. "Pull over for a minute." She pulled over to the side of the street. "Road block, I guess they are looking for me." He thought for a minute. He took the blanket he had before, and sat down on the floor. "Okay, remember sweetheart, I have a gun. Bullets can go through the seat you are sitting in. If I hear anything or see anything that gives me away, I won't hesitate to shoot. Do you understand me?"   
  
"Yes." She said.  
  
"Good, now drive." He said as he got down, and covered himself up with the blanket. She could feel a slight gab into the back of the seat, showing her he was serious."  
  
She moved the car back out onto the road and started to drive up to the road block. *Here's my chance, let's see how this goes.* She thought as her car approached the two cop cars sitting in the middle of the road up ahead of her.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 164  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta stopped at the roadblock and took a deep breath reminding herself to stay calm. She rolled down the window as the policeman walked over to the car. She smiled at him; she had seen him a few times before when she had visited Roman at the police station. She also knew he knew who she was. He didn't smile at her, which made Greta a little uneasy.  
  
"Hello Ma'am," He said to her.  
  
*Ma'am?* She thought to herself, *He knows my name.* But she decided to play along. "Hello officer, what's going on?"  
  
He looked around the car, and she could tell he saw the lump under the blanket in the back, but he refocused on her. "Well, I don't mean to cause you any worry, but a prisoner escaped and we are looking for him." He held up a picture of Daniel. "Have you seen this man by any chance?"  
  
She looked at the picture, moved her eyes up and down saying yes, but her mouth said, "No, never saw him before."   
  
The officer nodded in understanding, "That's alright, just take it easy. And don't worry Ma'am, we will catch him." He said lightly patting her on the arm, and then he moved away from the car, and moving the roadblock for her to go through.  
  
Greta then understood, they were letting her go through. And she rolled up the window and moved the car on down the road. She took at deep breath, and then noticed out of the rear view window a navy car pull through the roadblock as well, and then a gold one, neither one having stopped at the block. And the officer never did replace the roadblock. *Well they don't need it anymore.* She thought to herself. Greta now knew that Eric had gotten hold of his dad, and they were planning something. She just had to stay calm for them to do whatever it was that they were going to do.   
  
She continued to drive, and then Daniel spoke, "Good job." He said uncovering himself, and moving to sit back up in the backseat.   
  
"Were are we going?" She asked him.  
  
"You will find out when we get there. Just keep driving I'll tell you where to turn."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta only slightly looked in her rearview mirror. The cars were still there, but they were keeping their distance. She had a feeling that they were going to just follow them until they stopped somewhere. She tried to calm herself, and think of someway that she could get him to stop the car as soon as possible.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric's foot pressed a little bit more on the gas petal, he had just went past the spot were they were cleaning up from the road block. His father had called and told him that Greta had gone through, and that they were now following her.   
  
He was worried, he just knew he had to get to her. He had to help her, he had a bad feeling about all this and the longer it was taking to get her away from Daniel the more worried he got. "I just can't lose her." He thought to himself as he kept driving, as the sun started setting and sky was getting dark.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta turned her lights on as it was starting to get dark out, she looked down at her gas gage, *Why did I have to fill up the car this morning?* She asked herself, wishing that if she hadn't they would have had to stop a lot sooner. She looked slightly in the mirror again for just a second, they were still there, but they kept switching off cars, so it wouldn't be the same one behind them all the time. She looked over at Daniel, he had crawled over the seat and was now sitting in the passenger seat next to her. He was starting to look a little antsy. Then his voice made her jump.  
  
"Turn right, now!" She basically slammed on the brakes and turned the car. Her heart pumping fast, as his hands also went on the wheel. "Now drive straight, and keep going."  
  
They were now on a dirt road, "Why couldn't you tell me before that? I could have slowed down? Are you trying to kill us?" She said in a loud voice, and immediately stopped when he held up the gun.  
  
"I think you had just better do what I say? Now speed up, I want to get there faster." She speed up a little, "Faster!" He yelled at her. She sighed, she was now going almost 60 on a dirt road in the back woods. The road was barely wide enough for her car to go down, let alone if someone else was coming the other way. And there would be know way for the cars to follow her closely without Daniel knowing they were following him. Her heart sank. She had a bad feeling that they were actually getting away from the police. She kept driving, and after about three miles she saw something in the distance, she couldn't make out exactly what it was, but she had a feeling that she was getting to wherever it was that they were heading too.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric was driving, it was totally dark out now, his foot slowly came off the gas as he saw lights up ahead in the middle of the road and his stomach tightened. The red and blue lights told him something was going on, and he was worried it wasn't good. An officer waved him to go around, but he pulled off to the side, and parked his jeep. An officer was walking over, trying to tell him to leave. But once he recognized him, he waved him over. Eric looked around and saw his dad talking to some other officers.   
  
He walked over to them, "Dad, what's going on?"  
  
Roman looked at his son, "Well, they turned down this road, and we couldn't exactly follow them, without letting him know we were. It's a little trail, luckily, as far as we can tell, there is no other way out. We have some officers going in by foot, making a slow sweep trying to find out where they went."  
  
Eric looked at him, "So you lost them!"  
  
"No, they are in there, we just have to take this with some care, the last thing we want is a stand off Eric."  
  
He looked towards the woods, a shiver running up his spine. He could only imagine what Greta was thinking, or worse, what Daniel may be doing to her. "Dad, the longer this takes…"  
  
"I know Eric, we are doing what we can."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." He said angrily and walked back towards his jeep and hit his hands on the hood of it in frustration. He opened the door, and looked in the backseat, grabbed the flashlight he had in there, shut the door, looked at the police again, then at the woods, then back to the officers. In one less then a second, he made his decision.  
  
Roman caught a glimpse of something, saw someone running into the woods. He looked around, Eric was nowhere to be seen. "Dammit, Eric!" He yelled. But Eric never looked back, he wasn't going to wait for Salem's finest to rescue her, because he knew if they did it would be to late.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 165  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Slow down the car," Daniel said from beside her, and she took her foot off the gas. Greta saw the cabin up ahead, and knew they had arrived at their final destination, at least for the night. Her heartbeat sped up, she knew the police were not right behind them, and hopefully they hadn't lost them, but she was worried about what might happen until they got there. "Okay, park the car." He told her as she got up to the building. She stopped the car, and put the brake on, just outside the door. He got out of the car, and told her to get out as well, pointing the gun at her the whole time. He motioned for her to move to the door, and she made it with just enough light from the stars showing above.   
  
He opened the door and shoved her inside. He grabbed a flashlight that was near the door and turned it on. Daniel grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to a chair by the fireplace, "Sit down, and stay there." He told her and moved over to the fireplace, and started to place the wood to make a fire.   
  
Greta sat in the chair looking around. "Where are we?"  
  
He looked up and smiled at her, it made her spine shiver. "Isn't it great? It's my great-uncle's cabin, my father, brothers, and I used to come her to go hunting when I was younger." He then looked down at the gun, "I got a few nice trophies from those times, so I wouldn't try anything. I happen to be a very good shot."  
  
Greta closed her eyes and swallowed, then opened them again. Soon the fire was started and it lit up part of the room. He then moved and lighted a few oil lamps making the room light up. "There, much better."  
  
She looked at him, "Daniel, what is it that you want?"  
  
He looked at her with a huge smile, "Isn't it obvious? You."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric ran, he just kept running, he could just barely make out the road a couple hundred feet to his left. The stars barely gave him enough light to see to dodge hitting the trees, but he didn't dare use the flashlight. He didn't want anyone to know where he was.   
  
He had a sick feeling in his stomach, and he knew it wasn't from his running, he knew he had to get to Greta, before something horrible happened. The police were worried about getting Greta back alive, and they were taking their time and preparing to do just that. That was all well and good. But Eric was much more worried about what Daniel was going to do Greta, or the baby. He had a feeling he wouldn't kill Greta, unless she did something to make him do so.   
  
So he just couldn't sit by and let it happen, he knew somehow Daniel had to be stopped, so he kept running.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Me?" She asked, her voice a little shaky.   
  
"Yes, I want you." He said walking back over to her, "I want what was taken away from me, taken by him." He said with a sneer, as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. Showing her the ring on her finger. "What? Didn't think I knew that you married that Bastard?"  
  
She tried to respond, but he pulled her towards the center of the room as he continued to talk. "You did announce your wedding and engagement in the paper, we do get the paper in jail after all. But I don't know what you see in him, we look so much better together." He told her as he took out his wallet, and handed her a piece of paper.   
  
Greta looked at it, and almost dropped it when she saw it. There was her engagement picture from the paper, with Daniels head taped over Eric's. He took it back from her, "Just the way it should be." He told her and laid it down on the table. "A few days here, and then when they stop looking around here, we'll move on. Out of this state, and on with our lives, together."  
  
*He's absolutely crazy.* She thought to herself.  
  
He pulled her close to him, and he looked down at her, he brought his one hand up to the side of her face, the other one still gripping the gun. He then kissed her, she tried to pull away, but the feel of the cold metal at her side, stopped her instantly. And she willed her stomach not to get sick. She tried to put her mind out of the situation, and not think about his lips on hers or his hand caressing her cheek and hair. *How do I get out of this?* She thought to herself.   
  
She cringed slightly as his mouth then started to make its way down her neck. Greta knew struggling wasn't an option, there was nowhere to run, especially while he still had that gun. She also knew there was no reasoning with him, he was completely out of his mind. But maybe, just maybe, she could turn the tables on him.   
  
Greta let out a soft moan, and then another. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but knew it was the only way. Daniel looked up into her eyes, and she looked at him and gave him a soft smile. "Why did you stop?" She asked him seductively.   
  
He smiled wider and pulled her closer, and started to nip at her ear lobe, she let out a soft sigh, and moved her hands around him, and up over his shoulders. She closed her eyes, *Oh God, forgive me.* she thought and then leaned in and gave a small kiss to the side of his neck as well, and then another. She heard a groan from him, and being pressed up next to him she knew he was getting turned on. She leaned up to his ear, "Use both hands, please." She said to him. And then she bit at his ear lobe as well to try and make her point as she ran her hands down his back.   
  
Daniel pulled away slightly and looked at her. His grin a cross between seductive and insane. He put the gun down on the table, and then grabbed onto her sides and pulled her towards the bed on the other side of the room. They were there in seconds and she was already pushed back onto it before she knew what was happening. She started to panic, but then tried to calm down. *At least he doesn't have the gun anymore.* She tried to tell herself that was at least good. But soon he was on top of her, and trying to unbutton her top. *Time,* she thought, *I just need to waste time.*   
  
Her hands went to her shirt, "Daniel, slow down. We have all the time in the world now." She told him with a smile, trying to sound genuine. "Let's make this special." She hoped he would listen to her.  
  
He looked at her, another grin spreading across his face, "Women, they always want to take things slow. Why is that? They just want to torture us. When they want to go just as fast as men do." He started to rip at the buttons.  
  
"Daniel, please." She begged at him, she was getting worried, soon her blouse would be completely open, and then there was no more hiding, he would know she was pregnant. And she had a feeling that he didn't know. But as the last button sprang across the room, and she looked up into his eyes, she could see the realization run over them.   
  
His hand came down and touched her swollen belly. His eyes came up to hers, "You're carrying HIS child?" She didn't answer. "Aren't YOU?" He screamed at her. She began to visibly start to shake, she didn't know what to do, and the rage in his eyes was becoming greater.  
  
"We can't have this!" He yelled standing up and starting to pace beside the bed. Greta looked at him, and at the gun setting on the table on the other side of the room. "How can we start a life together, with HIS baby inside of you? Huh? How can we do that? We can't!" He yelled still pacing.   
  
She watched him pace, and tried to think of how she could get over there fast enough, but she knew that she couldn't. "Daniel, it's not my fault. He wanted it, he did it to me." She said trying to think of something to say, so that he wouldn't blame her.   
  
He pulled her to him, and hugged her to his side. "I know, it's okay. You are away from him now. We will fix this, don't worry about it." He told her. "I'll just fix this little problem, and then you will be all mine." He told her, and smiled.  
  
"How?" She asked, almost too worried to get the answer.  
  
His eyes clouded with rage again, his pulling her wrist, so that she was on her feet and then he pushed her to the floor. She landed with a large thud on her side. "We just have to get it out of you." He said and Greta screamed as he moved towards her…..   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued 


	34. Chapters 166-170

TITLE: DAYS Fairy Tale: Eric & Greta: Chapters 166-170  
  
WRITTEN BY: Heather Ferguson (fergus80)  
  
EMAIL: hferguso@niu.edu  
  
WEBSITE: http://eric_greta.tripod.com (from when Jensen was on days)  
  
Rating: If you can watch DAYS, you can read this. If there is a rating change, a link to the chap. will be provided.   
  
Disclaimer: Days of Our Lives and all of their characters are property of Corday Productions and NBC.   
  
My Rant: Okay, I'm finally putting this up on FanFiction.net. Mostly to free up my website space. This was started way back in Oct. of 1999, and I haven't decided if it's finished yet or not. Reviews are always welcome!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 166  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta screamed in terror as Daniel approached her. "No! Please, don't hurt me." She yelled at him as he came at her with a crazed look on his face.  
  
"You can't have his baby! You just can't. It's the only way!" He yelled back at her.  
  
She tried to move and crawl away from him, her side already hurting from being thrown to the floor. She saw his foot coming for her stomach and she rolled to the side, he back taking the impact and she screamed in pain. "Stop!" She yelled, but he wouldn't listen. He kept trying to kick at her, she kept trying to move away, tried to get up and run, but each time he was there and throwing her around.   
  
She then kicked him in the groin, and he yelled in pain, "What is it with you and kicking me there!" He yelled at her, and then slapped her hard across the face, sending her reeling back to the floor, blood trickling from the side of her mouth.   
  
And then he started at her again, Greta screamed as his foot hit her side. She curled into a ball, trying to protect herself and the baby as best she could as she screamed for him to stop, tears streaming down her face, pain raging through her body.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric heard the screams, and it felt like his heart dropped into his stomach. "Greta," he said and ran towards the screams, in no time he saw a building ahead and quickly made his way to the door. The screams continued and he raced inside. His eyes barely witnessed another kick landing on Greta's side. As he ran over and tackled Daniel to the floor.   
  
Greta rolled to the side, curled in a ball, barely realizing that the physical pounding had stopped.   
  
The men rolled around the room, each trying to get the upper hand, as fists were flying. Daniel turned to the side and threw Eric away from him, getting to his feet, but Eric was up in no time, and jumped him from behind trying to tackle him back down. Daniel threw his arm backwards and elbowed Eric in the stomach, allowing him to turn around and punch Eric. But he blocked it just in time, trying to send one of his own, which didn't connect as Daniel moved to the side.   
  
Greta's mind finally registered that she wasn't being hit anymore, and the commotion around her. *Eric.* She thought as she opened her eyes and saw the two men hitting one another. While Eric easily took out Daniel a few years ago, this time it was a much more even match. He must have spent a lot of time at the prisons exercise room. She knew it was quite possible that Eric might not win this one. She looked across the room at the table and the gun sitting on top of it. Her body in pain, she started to try and pull herself along the floor to the table.   
  
Eric's right punch threw Daniel back against the wall, and his left came and got him in the ribs. But he didn't count on Daniel using his own head to hit Eric's making him reel backwards and almost hit the floor. Daniel charged at him, and they struggled into the kitchen area.   
  
Greta had managed to make her way to the table, her arm trying to reach for the gun but her fingers couldn't even reach the tables edge from the floor. Her stomach cramped as she tried to stand, making her double over in pain again. Her mind screaming at her, that she had to get up.   
  
Daniel's fist hit his chin again, and blood flew out of Eric's mouth and hit the floor. But his own fist came up into his rib cage, causing Daniel to fall backwards hitting the kitchen counter. Eric came in to hit him again, but Daniel got some leverage off the counter and bringing his leg up, kicked him hard in the chest. Eric went flying across the kitchen.   
  
Daniel quickly opened a drawer, taking out the hunting knife he knew was there, and turned towards Eric. Eric, turned and slowly started to get to his feet. He turned towards Daniel, his eyes barely seeing the glimpse of the metal of the knife heading towards him. And then a loud sound went off, and Daniel's plunge towards Eric halted in mid stride. The men both not registering what happened turned towards the sound, and found Greta standing by the table, the gun in her outstretched arm, pointed right at Daniel.   
  
Eric's eyes widened, and he turned back to Daniel who's arm was now oozing with blood. His eyes turned back to Eric, now more determined, and tried to lung at him one more time.   
  
Another shot rang out in the room, this time Daniel staggered backwards slightly as it hit him in the chest, but he refused to go down. He turned towards Greta, screamed and started for her, and another shot rang out, hitting him right between the eyes, and Daniel hit the floor.   
  
Eric looked from the form laying in a pool of blood towards Greta. He saw as her body started to shake, she dropped the gun to the floor, and she immediately followed. Eric's shock wore off immediately, and he ran towards her. He pulled her up into his arms, and her eyes looked up at him. "Eric..." She trailed off, barely able to speak, her arms clasping her stomach, as another cramp hit her hard. "The baby..."  
  
Eric picked her up and started to run out the door. If it wasn't for the situation he would have almost laughed as the cop cars were coming up the drive. He ran over to the one, the officer stopped, and opened the back door of the car as he saw Greta. Eric climbed in with her, as Roman ran over. "Eric... what's going on?"  
  
Eric gave him a look that Roman knew should have killed him, "You were too slow." He turned to the officer, "Hospital, NOW!" He yelled. Roman nodded at him, and officer got into the car and turned it back onto the road. "Hurry!" He yelled. The officer drove back towards the main road, sirens and lights going.  
  
Greta moaned in his arms, "Oh, Eric... it hurts... it hurts..."  
  
"I know, I know." He said trying to soothe her.  
  
"The baby." She said again.   
  
"We're going to the hospital, we're going." He told her, then yelled at the officer, "Can't we go any faster?" He asked as they finally hit the main road. He felt the car move a little faster. His hands trailed over her, trying to figure out what all had happened, and then, his hand came across wetness. He pulled his hand back, it was covered in blood. *Oh, God* She was bleeding. "Call the hospital! Notify them that we are coming in. A pregnant woman, 4th month, and.... she's bleeding and cramping." Eric said his heart falling, his eyes catching a glimpse of the officers in the mirror. He could feel the car speed up considerably, and heard him call in.  
  
He looked down at Greta, and she looked up at him, "I'm sorry." She said softly.  
  
"For what?" He asked her, not understanding what she could possibly be sorry for.   
  
"I tried to protect it, I couldn't get away, I tried..."   
  
He stopped her in mid sentence, "It's not your fault, it's his." He said.  
  
"Oh God Eric, what's happened?" She asked him, it was all to much at once really for either of them to comprehend. She clutched her stomach again and screamed. Eric held her to him, and prayed they would get to the hospital soon.   
  
A little later they were there, doctors and nurses were around them. She was hurried onto a cart, and wheeled into the emergency room. Craig and Lexi already there and waiting as they got her into a room, one of the nurses holding Eric back. "She's my wife!" He screamed at her.  
  
The nurse looked at him, "Yes, and the best thing you can do right now is stay out of the way." But in less than a minute they were wheeling her back out of the room and down the hall.  
  
"What's going on?" He yelled to them. Craig continued and Lexi stayed and stopped Eric from going with them.  
  
"Eric..." She started.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked her, panic evident on his face.  
  
"We are taking her in for emergency surgery."  
  
"The baby?" Eric asked.  
  
"That's what we are trying to save right now. She's cramping and bleeding, we are trying to prevent a miscarriage. But Eric..." She said looking at him sadly.  
  
He closed his eyes, "Just say it."  
  
"It doesn't look good, she got beaten up pretty bad. Also we don't know how much trauma the baby got. We just don't know, how bad..." Lexi didn't know what to say to him.  
  
Eric nodded, tears starting to go down his face, "What about Greta, will she be okay?"   
  
Lexi looked up at him, "She has a much better chance."   
  
Eric's eyes widened, "What? Chance?" He really never thought that Greta was that much in danger, she was only beaten up, "Are you telling me, my wife could die?"  
  
Lexi's hand came to his shoulder, "I'm not saying that, but..." She took a breath, "Eric, she has lost a lot of blood, and, well, we aren't sure if there are any internal injuries." She shook her head, "Listen, I need to get in there, I will get someone to tell you anything as soon as we know." She rubbed his shoulder and than ran down the hallway.   
  
Eric watched her go, and he felt like the wind had been kicked out of him. He couldn't breath. He barely saw Sami rush up to his side, he couldn't hear her ask what had happened. He didn't feel her arms go around him and hug him. He didn't know how he had walked to a chair and sat down. He didn't see Sami leave to call family, when Brandon came over sitting next to him. His mind was swimming. His head hearing the loud shots, the sight of Daniel kicking her, the screams, the sight of the knife, the feel of her blood on his hands, those images running through his mind as things were happening around him.   
  
He didn't notice Sami and the nurses taking him into an exam room. He didn't feel the doctors examine his bruises, stitch up his cuts, and check him for a concussion. Eric barely registered that he had changed his clothes, leaving the blooded ones behind. His mind was swimming, until a familiar figure appeared in front of him, asking him questions. His blood pounded in his head, his anger started to boil and he lashed out.  
  
"How DARE you ask ME questions about what happened NOW! My WIFE and BABY are in there fighting for their LIVES! And you want to know what HAPPENED?" He yelled at Roman and Abe. "YOU were LATE! YOU didn't save HER! YOU allowed HIM to do this to HER!"  
  
Roman tried to put his hand on his shoulder, "Son.... I know you're upset..."  
  
Eric pulled away from his father, "YOU don't KNOW ANYTHING! Get AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed at him and stormed down the hall.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 167  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric's mind was still echoing from the words he yelled at his father, but he didn't care. He was angry, angry at him for not protecting Greta. He was angry at the police for not getting there sooner. He was angry at Daniel for hurting her. He as angry at the hospital for not telling him she would be okay. He was angry at himself because he didn't get there in time. He couldn't get there sooner, he couldn't protect her. He looked around, and was surprised to find that he had walked into the hospital chapel. He walked up to the front and collapsed to his knees.   
  
"Oh God, please." He said closing his eyes and resting his head against his clasped hands. "I can't lose her, I can't." He felt horrible for what he was thinking. He wanted to save the baby too, the baby was very important to him, but foremost on his mind was her. She had to be okay. No matter how hard it would be, how horrible it would be to lose the baby, the most important thing was that she would be okay. He tried to think that they could have another baby, but that answer made him slightly sick to think about it like that. But then another thought went through his head. *If she will be able to have another one.* His head tilted down, *If she makes it through this to begin with.*   
  
So many thoughts and feelings were running through him, and he didn't know what to think or feel. And then he felt another hand on his shoulder, his tear streaked face turned and looked over his shoulder. "Mom."  
  
A very faint smile went across her face, and she took his hand and he moved to sit down on the bench with her. She just held out her arms, and he moved into them. She hugged her son to her, and just held onto him. "I can't loose her, I can't loose both of them."   
  
She rubbed his back, trying to soothe him. She didn't say anything, she just listened to him. She didn't have anything to say, because she didn't want to get his hopes up, in truth she had no idea how it would turn out. All she could do was let him know that she was here for him, and so was everyone else. She wanted to tell him not to be angry at his father, that it wasn't his fault, but now was not the time or place. She knew they could deal with that after everything was sorted out. She had a ton of questions herself, but again, this wasn't the time.   
  
Once she saw him slightly calm down, she pulled away slightly to look at him, "How about we go back out there, and see if there is any news?" Eric nodded and they stood and headed back into the waiting room. As they walked back in, he noticed John about to come over, but Marlena waving him away. "Anything?" He heard his mom ask Sami.   
  
"Nothing yet." She told them and then sat back down next to Brandon.   
  
Eric sat down heavily in a chair, and soon a cup of coffee was in front of him, he looked up to see Belle, and took the cup. "Thanks." He said lightly and took a sip, then sat it down on the side table next to him. He saw Abe walking over to him, and his anger started to rise up again. "Don't even start." He said to him quickly and staring at him. "You want to know what happened? Huh?" Eric said standing up and walking towards him. "I came up to the building, hearing her SCREAMING inside. I ran in, saw him KICKING and BEATING her. I pushed him off her. We fought around the room, POUNDING the CRAP out of each other. He kicked me across the room. I got up, and he had a KNIFE. He lunged at me. A shot went out and hit his arm. Yes, it was Greta, she SHOT Daniel. He didn't stop. He lunged for me again, she shot him again in the CHEST. He then turned on her, he went for her and she SHOT him again, he finally fell to the floor. She dropped the gun, and then she FELL to the FLOOR! Are you happy now? There is my DAMN STATEMENT. That's what the hell happened. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" He looked around, shocked faces on everyone as he sat back down. He saw Abe and Roman talking, and then Abe pulling out his phone.   
  
"Son... I"   
  
Eric heard his father's voice next to him, "ROMAN," he said using his first name to make his point. "Don't even try." Marlena just shook her head to Roman, and mouthed, "not now."  
  
A few minutes later, Lexi was walking out towards them. Eric stood up and rushed towards her. "Greta?" He asked her.  
  
Lexi put out her hands, trying to calm everyone down, so she could talk. "Greta has many bruises, a concussion, and we repaired the internal bleeding that she had. Greta will be okay."   
  
A large sense of relief washed though Eric. "The baby?" He could barely even ask the question.  
  
"We aren't completely sure yet."  
  
"Yet? Which means, the baby is still alive."  
  
"Yes. We got the bleeding and the cramping to stop. We had to go in and reattach part of the umbilical cord. We are monitoring the baby very closely, the next 24 to 48 hours are crucial. We won't know all the damage for awhile yet. It's just a wait and see, we are by no means out of the woods. Eric... please... don't get a false sense of security here. If she starts cramping or anything again..."  
  
"I know Lexi. I understand. But the main thing is, she's okay, right?"  
  
"She will be fine. Eventurally, but she is in a lot of pain, we can give her a little bit for it but not much, because of the baby."  
  
"Can I see her?" He asked, all he wanted to do was see her, touch her, know she was okay.  
  
"Not yet, she's in recovery. I'll let you know when you can, she's asleep right now, and that is actually the best thing for both of them." She smiled at them and turned to go back and check on Greta.  
  
Relieved looks were on everyone's faces, and Eric was one of them, partially. He was still worried about the baby. As Lexi said, anything could happen, they didn't know the full damage that had been caused. Now it was just waiting, more waiting. But at least she would be okay, he got at least some good news, he looked up at the ceiling, *Thank you,* he thought, then added, *Now can you give me one more miracle?* He asked as he went to sit back down, and wait.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 168  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Waiting, that's what Eric did. Some of the family had already left to go back home, with requests to be notified on any news. John, Marlena, Belle, and Sami had stayed. Brandon had went back to work, and Roman left after must persistence by Marlena. She told him they could work things out with Eric and him after everything calmed down.   
  
Eric almost jumped when Lexi said his name, he looked up at her, "We just moved her into her own room, you can come and see her if you want, she's still asleep though."  
  
Eric stood up, and John moved over, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Tell her we're out here, and we love her." Eric nodded and followed Lexi through the double doors.  
  
As they walked down the hallway, Lexi began to speak to him. "Okay, if she does wake up, try and get her not to move to much."   
  
Eric nodded as they walked, he turned to her as she let out a sigh and noticed that she was trying to decide what to say. "Tell me Lexi, what?"  
  
She stopped outside the door and turned to him, "Well, where she was hit, has bruised pretty bad, she looks... she looks a lot worse than it is. I guess, I just want to..."  
  
Eric nodded, "You don't want me to go in there and panic and make it worse on her." Lexi nodded and gave a slight smile to the knowledge that he understood. She patted him on the shoulder, and told him he could stay as long as he wanted. She also told him if he needed anything just ask the nurses. Eric nodded and headed for the door. He slowly turned the knob and walked in, and was glad that Lexi had told him what to expect, but it still didn't stop his heart from falling into his stomach, and anger well up inside of him for what had happened to her.  
  
She had two large bruises on her face from where Daniel had hit her. He walked closer to her, and could see purple marks all over her arms in the shape of fingers grabbing her hard. Only his imagination could see what the rest of her must of looked like as a tear slipped down his face. *I should have been there earlier, I should have stopped him.* He thought, as he sat down in the chair next to her. He leaned over and took her hand very gently, trying not to hurt her. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "Hi," he said very softly. "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." He lightly rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "Oh Greta... I love you." He said, his throat almost choking on the words, as another tear ran down his face. He tried to smile, and told her that the family was outside waiting, thinking of her, and said to tell her they loved her.   
  
He wanted to just wrap her in his arms and hug her tightly to him, and never let her go, never let anyone near her, and just protect her and the baby for the rest of his life. But he was afraid to touch her, he didn't want to hurt her. So he settled for holding onto her hand and resting his head by her shoulder, looking at her. His other hand came up and very gently pushed some of her hair from her face. Then he placed that hand with his other, holding and caressing her fingertips.   
  
Eric didn't want to wake her, so he just closed his eyes, and let himself drift off to sleep.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
His eyes slowly opened because there was a slight pressure to his fingertips. He opened his eyes and saw Greta looking at him. "Greta..." He said softly sitting up, holding her hand tighter.   
  
She had a far off look in her eyes, "Eric... what... where?"   
  
He could tell that she was having trouble remembering, she shook her head slightly, and then cringed with a look of pain. "Don't move too much." He told her.   
  
She looked confused, and then her eyes opened wide, "Eric... the baby.. what?.."  
  
He tried to calm her down, lightly placing her hand on her chest, lightly pressing her to stay still. "Calm down, just calm down. The baby," he sighed lightly trying to figure out what to say. "Is being monitored, but right now is okay."   
  
She still looked panicked, "Monitored? Why? What's going on?" She asked, and then winced slightly from moving.  
  
Eric closed his eyes, and decided to tell her everything, then he opened them again and looked straight at her. "They don't know if there is anything wrong or not, they are worried you could start cramping again, and everything. They'll know better in the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours."   
  
He saw the tears running down her face, and he knew her pain, he was going through it as well. He watched her hand move to her stomach, lightly rubbing it. "I'm so sorry." She said looking down at her stomach, and then back up at him. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Eric looked at her like she was crazy, "What could you possibly be sorry for?"  
  
"For not protecting the baby better, for get caught by Daniel," she paused, and her voice quivered, "For ever getting to know Daniel in the first place. If I would..."  
  
"Greta... Don't, don't even blame yourself for this. Don't blame yourself for anything that he's done. Just try and forget about him. We don't have to worry about him ever again."  
  
More tears ran down her face, "I know..." Her hand went to her face, covering her eyes, "I killed him Eric, I killed him. I actually, killed someone." She said her voice very quite.  
  
He couldn't bare to see her like this. He carefully stood up, and very lightly sat on the bed next to her, she slightly rolled into his arms, and he just held onto her. "You did what you had to do, Greta. You tried, you did try to just stop him, he just wouldn't. If you didn't do what you HAD to do, he would have probably killed all three of us." He said, his one hand resting on hers that she had left on her stomach.  
  
Greta knew he was right, but it still didn't make her feel any better. She could barely move from the pain she felt coursing through her body. She was beyond worry about the baby, thinking how close she was to losing it, that she still possibly could. And, besides all that, she also had to deal with the fact that she was now a murderer.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 169  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric stayed with Greta all night long, but it wasn't restful for either of them. Either she was having a hard time sleeping because of the pain, or once she finally did get to sleep nightmares would come. The nurses and doctors were also coming in and out at regular intervals checking the monitors and giving medication. By the time morning came, the two were finally found peacefully asleep. Eric having completely given up the chair, and moving into the hospital bed with her.   
  
Craig walked into the room, followed by Lexi, and stopped and looked at the two. *What a pair.* He thought to himself. Eric was barely in the bed, he almost looked like he could fall out of it any second, but his arms were around Greta, protectively, but gently. Her head resting on his shoulder. One of each of their hands resting softly on her slightly protruding stomach. It would have been an absolutely beautiful sight if it wasn't marred with all the tubes, cords, and monitors. As well as the scrapes, bruises, and black eyes on the two in front of him.   
  
He turned to Lexi, with a small smile on his face, "They love each other so much."  
  
Lexi smiled, "Yeah, lets hope they don't have to go through anymore hell." Craig nodded, and quietly walked over to the end of the bed, and took a look at Greta's chart, with Lexi looking over his shoulder.  
  
Eric's eyes slowly opened, he had heard voices, and he looked at Greta immediately, she was still asleep and he sighed in relief, he then caught the eyes of Craig and Lexi at the foot of the bed. He brought his finger to his lips softly, and they nodded.   
  
Eric looked at them, and mouthed out silently, "Any news?"  
  
Craig shook his head no, and mouthed back, "Same." He then gave a soft smile, and very quietly said, "But, that's still good news."   
  
Eric nodded in understanding, and laid his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes once again. He needed to get more sleep, and for some reason, Greta was still asleep. The nightmares had stopped, they stopped sometime after dawn actually. The sunlight was probably a calming effect on her. He let himself relax as he felt the sunlight on his face, and how it seemed to warm the blankets and her next to him. Yeah, it was much more relaxing, and comforting than the dark night.  
  
He barely heard Craig and Lexi leave the room, as he finally drifted off, but it seemed like only a few minutes later the door was opening again, and a nurse was coming in with a tray of food. Eric was about ready to curse at Craig for not having told the nurses to forget about breakfast, but was stopped when she talked.  
  
"Sorry, to wake you two up, but Lexi said that Greta really needs to get in some Lunch." Eric almost did a double take. He looked at the clock in the room. It was after twelve thirty already. He felt Greta next to him, waking up from the commotion in the room.   
  
Eric nodded at the nurse, "Okay, I'll see what I can do." He said, and soon she left. He looked down at Greta and her eyes were opening slowly. "Good Afternoon." He told her and lightly kissed her forehead.  
  
She smiled slightly, and then looked more serious, "How's the baby? Anything?"  
  
He caressed the back of her head, lightly stroking her hair, "Nothing has changed, which can be considered good." She nodded. He put out his arm and pulled over the stand with the tray of food. "Now, do you think you can eat anything?"   
  
She looked at the tray, "Maybe, what do they have?"  
  
He smiled, "Well, if you can eat, which they really want you too, if you don't like anything here, I'm sure I can go and get you whatever your heart desires."  
  
He told her what was on the tray. She drank the milk without a second thought, and ate the package of crackers. But the beef broth, apple sauce, and what might be considered a sandwich didn't pass inspection. Eric smiled, "Let me go ask at the nurses desk, if there is anything you can't have, and then I'll be back for your order." He said with a smile, and started to disentangle himself from her.   
  
She held onto his arm. "I love you." She said softy.   
  
He smiled back down at her, as he got to his feet. "I love you too, so much." He said, gently running his fingers over her face, and kissed her lightly. "I'll be right back." He said, and then walked outside.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few minutes later he was walking back inside the room, "See, I'm back. And, I got someone you might like to see."  
  
Greta looked over his shoulder, and smiled. "Dad."  
  
John smiled at her, and looked at Eric quickly. Eric knew exactly what went through John's mind in that look. If John could have gotten his hands on Daniel.... well it didn't matter anymore, *Daniel is long gone.* They both walked over to her, and John gave her a big, but very delicate hug. "Hey sweetheart. Guess who's going be talking to you while Eric goes gets lunch for you."  
  
Greta smiled, "And himself!" She said looking at Eric sternly  
  
"And myself." He rolled his eyes.   
  
"Unless, you two want me to go get stuff for you. No offense Eric, but you don't look like your in the best of shape either."  
  
Eric's hand went to his ribs at the thought, then to his jaw. "Yeah, I know, I look like hell. But I'll heal. Besides, you guys can talk, and at least I can get out of the room for a while." He said with slight amusement, to Greta. And it had the desired effect to make her smile, and then give that fake pout.  
  
"Yeah, and I get to stay here." She said, but she knew better, as she laid her head back down, she was so sore, she couldn't move out of the bed if she tried.  
  
Eric took out a pen and a pad of paper out of the stand next to the bed. "Okay, the nurse said you can have anything that you want, but she thought it would probably good to stay away from anything to spicy, more out of just comfort." John laughed slightly at that.   
  
"Hmmmm," Greta thought. "Anything?" She said sounding like a little kid.  
  
"Ohhh boy, let me guess Greta has already started the food cravings."  
  
Eric rolled her eyes, "As soon as the morning sickness ended."  
  
John laughed, "Just wait till 3 am, when they want ice cream, or watermelon in the middle of winter."   
  
Eric smiled, and Greta just shook her head. "Hey, if we have to have the kids, the least you men can do is get us food." She thought for a little bit more. "Oh, Eric that little restaurant right around the corner." Eric already smiled, it was one of her favorites. "Get some of their cheese biscuits things, a bowl of one of their soups, you know the kinds I like, mmmm, a roast beef sandwich, and some of those white chocolate macadamia..."  
  
"Nut cookies, and let me guess, their carrot orange fruit drink." She smiled at him.  
  
John shook his head, "Interesting combination."  
  
"Hey, at least she has her appetite." He walked over to her, gave her a quick kiss, "I'll be back."  
  
He was about out the door, when Greta called out. "Eric.."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Bring back some of those Deli pickles and a bag of potato chips for later while you are there too." He nodded okay with a slight laugh. "Oh and Eric..." He looked at her again, holding up the pen to write down more as he was laughing. "Love you."  
  
His smile widened even more, "I love you too." He said, and walked out the door, to get the stuff on the list, and also figure out what he wanted. Because now he was starving as well.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
John and Greta were talking as Eric came back into the room. His hands were full with bags, and he set them down on the table next to the bed. "So, whatcha been talking about?"  
  
Greta smiled, "Well, for one Lexi was back in while you were gone." Eric looked at her worried, and she went on before he could ask. "The baby's heart rate is doing well, and the vital signs are improving slightly. Some of the other tests have come back in, and they are normal too. So..."  
  
John continued for her, when she couldn't keep speaking, her eyes were watering, but a large smile was on her face. Eric looked back and forth between them, not completely understanding. "Sooo, as long as she keeps relaxing, taking it easy, thus meaning no complications from cramping or anything else, the baby should be okay." Eric smiled, and wrapped his arms around her at the good news. He buried his face in her neck, and just held her to him. John smiled at the two and stood up and moved to the end of the bed. "Now, they are going to obviously keep her here for awhile still, and then if everything is okay, after that, she will be able to go home. But, they are going to want to watch this one for the rest of the pregnancy."  
  
Greta pulled away, "Yeah, tons of restrictions."  
  
Eric smiled at her, "And you will follow each and every single one of them." He said and then kissed the tip of her nose to make his point.   
  
John nodded, "Well, I'm going to go tell Doc the news, and let the two of you finally get something to eat. I'll drop by later." They said their good-byes, and John left.   
  
Eric sat down in the chair next to her, and started opening the bags. He handed her, her soup. "Broccoli Cheese."   
  
"Mmmm." She said taking it from him, and taking off the lid, she looked for a spoon, and smiled when she saw him already holding it up for her. "You are too good to me."  
  
"Nah." He said looking in the bags, and putting the rest of her stuff in front of her, and then took out his stuff.  
  
"What did you get?" She said eyeing the bags, "Why? Want some?"   
  
"No, no, I've got plenty, just curious."  
  
He pulled out a large sub sandwich, and a package of french fries, "Steak and Cheese." he said already biting into it. She smiled, and they enjoyed their lunch together. Greta rested her left hand on her stomach, she knew it would probably be there for another 5 months approximately, a constant reminder to take care of herself, and the baby. Now that it seemed like God had given them a second change with this little bundle, she was going to do everything in her power to make sure it stayed safe and healthy.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 170   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta was able to leave the hospital a couple days later, with strict restrictions for bed rest and no lifting or strenuous activity. Which was okay for her for the first couple of days, she didn't feel like moving anyway. But after that, she got antsy, and Eric made sure that someone was around her all the time while he was at work so that she would follow Craig's orders. After a few weeks, Lexi told her that she could start going back to work part time, but try and do as much as she could from home.   
  
More time passed, and the doctor visits were lessened, but still almost every week. They found out the sex of the baby almost a month ago, and were still trying to figure out a name. Greta sat next to Eric, her hand on her stomach rubbing it. Bo and Hope were setting across from them. "What about a family name?" Hope asked them, as they were waiting for their food to come.   
  
"Yeah we thought about that," Eric said moving his arm up and over the booth, to put it around Greta and she leaned into him.   
  
"Erica," she said smiling at Eric and he grinned, "and then Gina." She said with a slightly sad look on her face. She shook her head, then smiled, "Sorry, all the hormones."   
  
Hope grinned, "Tell me about it!" They all laughed at that.   
  
"Yeah, Eric, aren't those little things absolutely wonderful?" Bo asked with a wink.   
  
Eric smiled at him and then to Greta, "I don't know what you mean?" He said trying to sound innocent. Greta lightly smacked his shoulder.   
  
"Really, you guys, you have to get on this name thing, you only have, what...?" Hope asked.   
  
"Two and a half months to go." Eric said, his hand coming over and rubbing Greta's stomach. All three smiling at him, as he leaned down and kissed Greta's belly. "And I can't wait."   
  
Greta laughed, and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, for more than one reason."   
  
Eric looked up at her, "I have no idea to what you are referring!" He said with a wink, "I just want to see the face of my beautiful baby girl."   
  
She stuck her tongue in the side of her cheek, and nodded, "Uh huh, okay." She rolled her eyes, and then looked back over the table to find the other couple looking at them strangely.   
  
Eric sat back up and just about laughed at the look of confusion on their faces. Caroline came back over, and filled up Bo's and Eric's coffee. "The chowder will be ready in about five more minutes." She told them.   
  
"Thanks mom," Bo said, and then looked at Eric, "Just enough time for a game of darts."   
  
"Oh kay," he said standing up, and following Bo over to the dart board by the bar.   
  
Greta smiled, "Why do I think that was a way to talk to him alone?"   
  
Hope laughed, "Because it was. Which is good, cause now I can talk to you." Hope scooted closer to the table. "Soooo... what did you mean by all that?"   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bo grabbed the darts handing them to Eric, and then he leaned against the bar as Eric started to take his shot. "So what was all that about?"   
  
Eric grinned, "Get me alone and start grilling me, huh?"   
  
"Yep, thought it would be easier to talk alone. So come on, tell me."   
  
Eric sighed, threw a dart, and then looked over at him. "Well..." He sighed, not knowing how to say this. "Do you have any idea how many times in our relationship, that either me or Greta has had to have restrictions or what we can do.... physically." Bo smiled at the last word. "And how many times if it wasn't that, that something else happened to make it so that we have to wait to be together. It's.... very.... frustrating." He threw the last two darts, went over to the board, and pulled them out, and then handed them to Bo.   
  
"You know she.."   
  
Eric cut him off, "Oh no, I'm not upset with Greta at all, it's not like it's her fault. It's all these damn outside forces. I think she's as frustrated with it as I am, well, mostly, even though she teases me about it, like just now."   
  
"So, I take it, because of what happened, sex..." he said the last word softly, "Is completely out of the question."   
  
Eric sighed, and nodded affirmatively, "Yeah."   
  
Bo looked over his shoulder at the two women talking, and then back to Eric, "But she looks absolutely fine and healthy."   
  
"Yeah she does, but..." He sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. "Remember around a month ago, when the Salem PD was wrapping up all the paperwork with Daniel and everything, and they had to question her one last time...."   
  
Bo nodded and sighed, he was there for the questioning, and remembered how harsh some of the questions were. How the lawyer kept hounding her about her shooting him three times. It ended only when they basically had to rush Greta into the hospital, because she got so stressed and emotional that she was starting to have contractions.   
  
Eric looked at him, "I could have killed that guy, there was no reason to question her like that." Bo had to agree. He sighed again, "At least they got everything under control again, but after that, we just knew we had to be careful, and not take any chances."   
  
Bo nodded, "Completely understandable," he threw another dart. "Even though frustrating."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So that's what it was all about." Greta said as she had just told Hope the reason for her comments and why. "I guess I should consider myself lucky though."   
  
"Why is that?" Hope asked questioning.   
  
"Well, you hear all the time that husbands stop wanting to be with their wives while they are pregnant." She smiled, "That's at least not the case with Eric, I see the way he looks at me sometimes, and then I feel absolutely horrible."   
  
"Why do you feel horrible?"   
  
"Because, I mean, we can't do anything. Well... I mean.. I could always...." Greta blushed, and Hope just laughed, "But he wouldn't even hear of it. He said it was completely unfair for me to do that for him and for me to not be able to get anything in return."   
  
"Awh." Hope said, then laughed. "That's sweet in a very strange way."   
  
Greta nodded with a smile of her own. "You know, at least it's good for us in a way. We know that we still love being around each other, spending time together, and can think of things to do without being... physical."   
  
Hope nodded, "Just think, after the baby is born, and then... well, after those 6 weeks." Greta rolled her eyes again at the next length of time. "You'll hand the baby over to one of your lovely family members for the weekend, and then..."   
  
Greta smiled, she knew exactly what that weekend would be like, her and Eric had many of them in the past. She looked down and rubbed her stomach, "I love this little thing like crazy, but I just can't wait to get it out of me." She looked up at Hope, "Just wish there was an easier way of doing that, one not so painful."   
  
Hope reached over and grabbed Greta's hand, "Oh sweetie, I'm not going to lie to you. It will hurt like hell. But, once you hear that baby cry, and then they hand you that sweet baby to hold, you don't feel anything but pure happiness and joy."   
  
Greta grinned, "Yeah, Marlena and Sami told me the same thing."   
  
Caroline walked over with a tray and four large bowls. "Come on guys, lunch is now served." Bo and Eric walked back over and slid into the seats, as she sat the bowls down in front of them. "Still talking about names?" She asked.   
  
"Yeah, still thinking." Eric told her as he picked up his spoon.   
  
"Marie and Elizabeth are pretty," Caroline told them, "And also traditional."   
  
"Thanks Grandma." Eric said, as she patted him on the shoulder and then went back to the bar.   
  
Hope looked at them, "Or are you looking for something not traditional, something newer? Like Johanna or Kali?"   
  
"Or something more spiritual, and related to how resilient this little one is, like Hope's name?" He said turning to her, and she leaned into him with a smile. "Like Faith or something."   
  
Greta smiled, "They are all wonderful names, and that's the problem. We can't pick just one."   
  
"Yeah at the the rate we are going, the baby's going to have like ten names." Eric said. The four laughed, and then continued with their lunch. On the way home, Eric turned towards Greta, "So, what are we going to name this little girl?" He asked, his one hand moving from the steering wheel to pat her stomach a few times.   
  
She looked over at him, closed her eyes and sighed, "I have no idea at all. But at least we have some more time to figure it out."   
  
"Yeah," He said as they pulled into the driveway. Greta was about to get out of the car and Eric stopped her. "Greta?" he said softly.   
  
She looked back at him, "Yeah?"   
  
He stopped, and tried to think of how to say what he wanted too. "About earlier..."   
  
"Eric, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up with them there, it was none of their business. I'm sorry..."   
  
"No, no, it's okay. I just.. I just want you to realize, that, ... well you know... you know I don't blame you or anything, right? That I don't hold it against you, or anything like that, right?" She nodded yes. "Good. Because, even though I want you like crazy..."   
  
She smiled at him, and interrupted him, "You know I want you too, right?" She said reaching out, and running her hand over his cheek.   
  
He closed his eyes at the touch, and reached up with his own hand placing it over hers. "I know." He then pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it gently, and continued. "As I was saying, even though I want you like crazy, I want what is best for the baby, and you. And if that means waiting another 3 months, I can do that." He laughed slightly, "It's not like we haven't waited long times before."   
  
She grinned, "Very true. Which reminds me, Hope volunteered to take care of the baby in about 3 months from now." She said with a wink. Eric laughed, and leaned over and kissed her.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued 


	35. Chapters 171-173

TITLE: DAYS Fairy Tale: Eric & Greta: Chapters 171-173  
  
WRITTEN BY: Heather Ferguson (fergus80)  
  
EMAIL: hferguso@niu.edu  
  
WEBSITE: http://eric_greta.tripod.com (from when Jensen was on days)  
  
Rating: If you can watch DAYS, you can read this. If there is a rating change, a link to the chap. will be provided.   
  
Disclaimer: Days of Our Lives and all of their characters are property of Corday Productions and NBC.   
  
My Rant: Okay, I'm finally putting this up on FanFiction.net. Mostly to free up my website space. This was started way back in Oct. of 1999, and I haven't decided if it's finished yet or not. Reviews are always welcome!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 171   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta put the shopping bags in the trunk of her car, and then shut it. She opened her car door and carefully got in. She sighed as her stomach brushed against the steering wheel. She now hated driving, the seat was much further away from the steering wheel then she liked, but if wasn't she wouldn't fit in the drivers seat. She put her seat belt around her, and then rubbed her stomach, only a half month to go. She told herself with a smile.   
  
She turned on the ignition and looked at the clock on the dash. It was only a little after one, and she sighed. "What to do with the rest of my day?" She asked herself. Normally she would be at work, but Eric, Lucas and Victor had basically forced her onto maternity leave. So now she had all day to do whatever she wanted. "What did I used to do before I was in work or school?" She couldn't remember, because she was bored out of her mind. She decided to head home, and unpack her shopping. Tons of new baby stuff to put into the nursery.   
  
The closest bedroom to hers and Eric's was already set. All new baby furniture, and everything you could imagine. Once they found out they were having a girl, the baby showers started, and they soon had everything from family and friends. She already knew this little one was going to be completely spoiled, and Greta smiled knowing that most of the spoiling was going to be my the baby's very happy, and very excited father.   
  
She backed out of the parking space, and headed for the road. She laughed to herself remembering when they had brought the crib home and Eric was trying to figure out how to put it together. The pieces laying all around him in the room, the directions in his hands. Greta just sat in the antique rocking chair that Mrs. Horton had given them, trying not to laugh and say anything. But she couldn't resist. 'Need help?' She had asked him. 'No, no I'm fine.' He had replied, as he turned over the paper in his hands, as if thinking reading them upside down might help. She giggled and looked over at her with a dirty look, and threw the paper over his head, 'It's all greek to me, I swear they wrote it in another language.' She laughed, and started to get up to get the piece of paper. 'Oh, no you don't. Sit back down. I swear I will put this together, if it's the last thing I do!' he said. She had shaken her head at that, and replied, 'Okay, but will that be when she graduates high school or gets married?' He turned to her, 'Why you little..' he said walking over to her, and tickling her sides, which she stopped with a kiss.   
  
Greta smiled at the memory, she had finally talked him into letting John come over and help him with it, since John had put Brady's together a long time ago. She pulled out onto the road with her green light and started to drive home. She looked at the scenery around her, barely any snow, it was strange for the whether to be so unseasonably warm, she thought and then she was taken out of that thought by her cell phone ringing.   
  
She picked it up, and turned it on, "Hello?"   
  
{{Hi}}   
  
She smiled, "So how's work going?"   
  
A loud sigh came from the other end, {{I'm going to be late tonight. We've been having some problems with the shoot, lighting and camera difficulties, it's just not going right. Hopefully not more than an hour or two though. I just wanted to let you know.}}   
  
"That's okay, I'm heading home now. I'll wait on dinner."   
  
{{No, no, don't wait for me. I can throw something in the microwave or something.}}   
  
Greta sighed, "Okay, I might cook up something, and you can re-heat it later. I'm board out of my mind."   
  
Eric laughed slightly, {{I know, but just think, in a little bit, we won't have any time.}}   
  
Greta grinned, "Sounds wonderful."   
  
{{It does, doesn't it?}} She could almost hear him grinning over the phone. {{Okay, I got to get back to work, so I won't be here too late. Love you.}}   
  
"Love you too." She said and then they ended the phone call, and she put her phone back down. "Okay, so now what am I going to do tonight?" She asked herself, as she turned right onto the next road. "I could call Hope or Sami and see what they are up too." She thought, but her thoughts of what to do that night quickly vanished.   
  
"What the hell?" She asked herself as she saw a car moving to pass another one up in front of her, and it was coming right at her. Greta slowed down, and the car speed up coming at her. The other car that was being passed slowed down, trying to allow the passing car to get back over, but the car kept on going in the wrong lane. Greta knew the car wasn't going to get over, and swerved the car to the side trying to avoid it. But the other car, seemed to slightly move with her, pushing her further off the road, hitting her car in the process and shoving her into the ditch.   
  
Greta was in a whril as the car was spinning, and moving and landed with large crash into the ditch. The passing car that had hit her, just kept on going. All the other cars stopped and ran up to her car, seeing what had happened. A older man got to her car first, and looked in.   
  
She looked up at him through the window, and had enough energy to put the car in park, turn it off, and unlock her door. The man heard the unlock and opened the door. "Ms, are you okay?" He asked her, then noticing she was pregnant, looked over at the others. "Call an ambulance, we have a pregnant woman here!" He yelled, and then leaned down to her. "Are you okay, does anything hurt?"   
  
Greta looked up at him with a slightly dazed look on her face, and then she realized her lap was wet, very wet, "My water broke." She said, then a large contraction rang through her.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 172   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eric took a few more pictures, and then moved to rearrange the lighting once again, when his cell phone went off. He sighed, and went over to it turning it on. "Hello?"   
  
{{Eric, I'm so glad I got you.}} Roman said.   
  
"Dad, right now's not that great of a time, I have this shoot and it's running..."   
  
Roman cut him off, {{Eric, you need to come to the hospital, right now.}}   
  
Eric's heartbeat all of a sudden went through the roof, and he was already grabbing his coat. "What happened?" He asked panicked.   
  
{{Greta's been in a car accident.}}   
  
"What?" Eric said, it was barely audible, as the sense of dread washed through his form and he felt like he was going to fall over.   
  
{{Wait, Eric calm down. It's okay.}}   
  
"How is it okay?" He screamed into the phone, getting strange looks from the models and Lucas in the room. "Greta's been in an accident, and it's okay? How?" Lucas walked over to him, grabbing the camera from him, and motioned for him to go.   
  
{{Eric, Greta is fine. The baby is fine.}} Roman said trying to calm them down.   
  
"If they are fine, then why are they at the hospital?" He asked as he walked out of the lab and hurried towards the elevators.   
  
{{Well, they are both doing okay, it's just that, well, Greta's in labor.}}   
  
"What?"   
  
{{Greta's water broke either during or right after the accident.}}   
  
Eric got into the elevator, and the doors shut behind him. And the line went dead. "Damn it!" Eric swore in the small space. He waited, and waited for it to get to the garage, and once there, he called his father back.   
  
"Sorry, elevator. Okay, now what?" He asked.   
  
Roman continued. {{Her water broke, and she's in labor. Her contractions are about 3 minutes apart right now.}}   
  
"Oh my God," he knew that she was going to have the baby anytime now.   
  
{{So, I suggest you get here.}}   
  
"Thanks Dad, tell her I'm coming." He said as he got into his jeep and quickly drove to University Hospital.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It didn't take long and Eric was walking out of the elevator at the hospital, he saw his dad and rushed over. "Where is she?"   
  
Roman took him to the room, "They are just about ready to take her into the delivery room, from what Sami has told me, she's dilated to 9 cm already."   
  
"Sami's with her?" Eric asked.   
  
"Yeah, she was here when they brought her in." Roman said as they walked into the room.   
  
"Greta!" Eric said and rushed over to her, and hugging her tightly.   
  
"Eric," She said, her face flushed, her forehead already slightly damp as she clung to him. "Oh God." She got out, as another contraction gripped her.   
  
Eric pulled away slightly, "Breathe," he told her trying to remember the classes they had taken together.   
  
She turned to give him a look, and through clenched teach said, "You Breathe!"   
  
He looked up at Sami, and she smiled at him. "She went into labor so fast and everything, that she lost the opportunity for the major pain killers."   
  
Eric winced, he knew this wasn't going to be nice. He watched the one monitor next to her, level back off, and watched her as well, and noticed that the contraction had stopped. He grabbed her hand, and kissed it lightly. "I love you," he said softly.   
  
She smiled at him, "I love you too," she said nicely.   
  
Now that she seemed okay again, at least until the next one, he finally asked the question that was on his mind. "So what exactly happened?"   
  
Roman started to explain, "Well from what the police got from the witnesses. This blue car tried to pass this other car, right in front of Greta, and wouldn't get back over to their side of the road, even when they had actually passed the other car. Greta had gotten off the side of the road, but from what the witnesses say, the blue car had actually moved even further over, and looked as if it had deliberately tried to shove her off the road. It even hit her car."   
  
Eric starred at his father in disbelief, "What? Someone did this deliberately?"   
  
"We aren't sure. We have the police out looking for the car. We have the make and color, and know that it has some front damage. Also, some of the witnesses say that they think it was a long, blonde haired woman driving, but weren't totally sure."   
  
He was about to ask another question, when an intake of breath from Greta caught his attention. He let her grip the bed rails, and lightly rubbed her shoulders as she went through another contraction. He gave her encouraging words, until she had stopped him with a hiss. "Why did I agree to this again?" She yelled out.   
  
"Because once this is all over, we are going to have a beautiful baby." He told her, and watched the monitor again as line started to even out again. He looked down at her, watching as tears were forming in her eyes. "Greta?" he asked, leaning down and whipping the tears away.   
  
Sami and Roman looked at each other, and Sami spoke up, "Now that you're here, we'll be out in the waiting room, calling family and stuff." Eric nodded , but kept looking at Greta as the two exited the room.   
  
"Greta what's wrong?" He asked sitting on the side of the bed, and then hugging her to him, rubbing her lower back as he did so.   
  
"I'm sorry." She said.   
  
"For what?"   
  
"Being all emotional, and then mean, and then crying, and then angry...."   
  
He smiled at her, "It's okay. You can yell at me all you want, you can call me any name under the sun, and you know what?"   
  
"What?" She asked looking up at him.   
  
"I know you don't mean it, and I know you love me and this baby." He said moving his hands to her stomach. She smiled at him. He leaned in and kissed her, and then held her again, "You just need to stop scaring me so much. If I get another call or anything saying something is wrong with you, I don't know if I can take it."   
  
"You? It's not like it's a party for me either." She said with a smile, and he smiled back. Then her eyes squinted, and she tried doing her breathing exercises, but gave up and decided on a slight scream instead. Eric did what he could during it, and tried to count it down with her from the info on the monitor.   
  
Once it leveled off again, he took her hand, and kissed it again. Then the door opened and Lexi walked in. "Well, how's my favorite patient?" She asked taking the chart, reading it, and then setting it back down, and walked over to the monitor and read the readout. "Contractions are less then two minutes apart, let's see how far you are dilated, we may be able to get you in that delivery room." She smiled at them, and then checked on Greta.   
  
"Okay, folks," she said walking to the door and opening it, and motioning for the nurse outside. "Are we ready to become parents?" The two smiled at her, they moved Greta over onto the cart, and wheeled her out of the room.   
  
Eric walked alongside, his hand in hers. He smiled down at her, "Here we go." He said, and quickly leaned down and kissed her forehead. Greta smiled up at him.   
  
Sami and Roman hugged each other as they watched them go through the double doors into the delivery room.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 173   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greta was moved over onto the bed in the delivery room, her feet moving into the stirrups. Eric rushed in shortly after, now in a set of green scrubs, his hands moved to her back, rubbing it slightly. She screamed out in pain as a contraction ran through her. "Breathe," He told her softly, as his fingers tried to easy some of the tension.   
  
She started with the Lamaze breathing, but after a few breaths she just screamed again. "Sounds like you're ready to get this little one out of you." Dr. Bader said walking into the room. The look that Greta gave her, made the doctor smile, "I'll take that as a yes." She checked on her progress, and sat on the stool at Greta's feet. "Okay, Greta, on the next contraction, I want you to push, and on each one after that, okay?" She nodded. Dr. Bader looked at the monitor, "Okay, here we go. Let's have this little girl."   
  
Eric couldn't believe it, they were actually here, it was actually happening. In a few minutes they would be welcoming their little girl into the world. The three of them a all new happy family. He looked at Greta, her hair messed up, and part of it plastered to her forehead with sweat. Her face flushed, tired, and pained. But, to him, she looked beautiful. He leaned down and kissed the top her head, and caressed her shoulders with his hands, giving her encouraging words, as the contraction came, and she sat up, pushing with all her might.   
  
He helped support her sitting up. Her knuckles were white from gripping the hand bars so tightly. And he was glad that the doctor had told him not to hold her hand during contractions, because he was pretty sure it would have been broken at that point.   
  
That one was over, and she leaned back onto the bed, out of breath. She was already exhausted, and she knew that she was no where near done. She looked up and saw Eric looking down at her, he had a smile on his face, a sparkle in his eyes, but they were still filled with concern. His hand came down and wiped the hair from her forehead. "I love you." He said softly.   
  
She smiled, "I love you too," She said, but then she grimaced, and then sat up partially and started to push again, with a scream.   
  
"That's it, push. You can do it." Eric said, trying to encourage her, trying to do anything he could to help out. She laid back again, after that one had passed. "You're doing great." He said.   
  
She smiled slightly, "Thanks, how about you take over for awhile?"   
  
He grinned, "I would if I could." He said wholeheartedly.   
  
Greta knew he meant it, and she was about to reach up and touch his cheek, but pain went through her again, and she sat up to push.   
  
"Push. Breathe. Come on push."   
  
She listened to him, and then she screamed out through gritted teeth, "I AM PUSHING!"   
  
Eric stopped, "Sorry." He said lightly, kissing her cheek again, as she continued to push.   
  
"Greta, you're doing great! I can see the head." Dr. Bader said. "Just a couple more pushes."   
  
"Thank God." Greta exclaimed leaning back. She couldn't wait for the pain to be over, she was exhausted. But most of all, she just couldn't wait to hold her little girl in her arms.   
  
Then she was moving to sit back up, and she started to push again, hard. "Ahhhh!" She screamed.   
  
"That's it, one more, one more big push Greta."   
  
"You can do it," Eric told her, as he helped support her back.   
  
She pushed as hard as she could, straining and putting all her weight into it.   
  
"That's it, and...."   
  
Then they heard it, a scream, but this one wasn't from Greta. Greta leaned back, and grabbed Eric's hand, and they smiled at each other, as they heard their new born baby scream, bringing air into her lungs.   
  
The doctor stood with the baby, two clamps on the cord, and a nurse with a pair of large scissors. She smiled at Eric, "Would you like to do the honors?" Eric couldn't believe his eyes, as he took the scissors, and cut the cord that connected Greta with his baby girl.   
  
Greta watched with a huge smile on her face, her pain and exhaustion completely forgotten as she was watched the beautiful site before her. The nurse then took the baby to the side for a minute, to clean her up. Eric moved back to her side, his eyes wet with unshed tears, unlike her own tear streaked face. He leaned down and kissed away her tears.   
  
Then the nurse was over, handing Greta her little bundle of joy in a light pink blanket. She held her softly in her arms, and she leaned down and kissed her little forehead. The babies eyes opening to look up at her. "She's beautiful, just like her mother." Eric said, kissing the top of Greta's head, and reaching out to lightly touch the baby's cheek. The little girl reached out and grasped his finger, and that did it. His heart completely melted, and a few tears ran down his cheek.   
  
Greta looked up at him, *Yep, she's already got him wrapped around her little finger.*   
  
"So, what name are we going to put on the hospital bracelet?" The nurse asked them.   
  
Eric smiled, leaned down and kissed the baby's forehead. "Emily Rose Brady." He said grinning at Greta. It took them awhile to finally settle on a name, but that one had rung true, and everyone had seemed to love it.   
  
Much too soon for both of them, the baby was taken to the nursery, and Eric was being ushered out so that Greta could get fixed up and taken to recovery. She yawned slightly, and he leaned back down and kissed her. The happiness they both felt was unbelievable, their little girl was finally here.   
  
Greta looked up at him, with another yawn and a tired expression. "Hey, you should get out there and tell everyone about Emily."   
  
He smiled, she was right, the family was probably going nuts waiting for news. "I'll see you soon." He said, and they whispered their I love you's and kissed again. Soon he was walking out to the family waiting room, and family converged on him, tons of questions being asked.   
  
He just shook his head with a large smile on his face, and Roman looked at him, and spoke up, "Hey! Let the proud Papa talk!"   
  
Eric smiled at him, "Greta's okay, tired, but okay. The baby..." His smile grew if it were possible. "She's beautiful. Seven pounds, three ounces, twenty inches." Everyone was smiling, Marlena and Sami were crying a set of very happy tears. "Ten fingers, ten little toes. Oh, God." He said closing his eyes. "I'm a... father, I'm a father!" He said, Roman wrapping an arm around his shoulder, and his mom coming up and hugging him tightly.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Congratulations Kristin, you're name was picked in the poll! Thanks to everyone who voted. You all picked it. "Emily Rose Brady"!   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To be continued? I haven't decided yet. 


End file.
